Reciprocated Love
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: Summer before College Senior yr. The gang is back in Hillwood to what seems is the last holiday they spent together before adultness sets in. Arnold is thinking that it's about time to try his shot with certain blonde who turns his world upside down. So, between memories, get togethers and political campaigns, Arnold faces a summer that will change his life. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**A THURSDAY EVENING**

* * *

_The memory was still fresh in his mind, sharp, as if it were last week and not years ago. He remembered that her face turned red so quickly that he couldn't help but smile. She seemed shocked. There was no the slightest trace of her smile, that pretty smile that softened her expression; the only emotion her face showered was...shame?_

"_Criminy, Football Head! … You never before …y…you never…" She stuttered "Why now? A…after all these years…" her eyes were fixed in the ground; her long eyelashes covered her eyes but her embarrassment was palpable "I thought you'd forgotten all that shit" She ended with a mumble. Then looked at him only for a second before looking down again._

'Why now?'_ he'd asked to himself. 'Because… it's been really hard to gather the guts? ... Because you took it back? ... Or because I need to know right now, to be sure, before...' he wanted to take her by the shoulders and force her to face him right away._

_He knew her very well. She could be the meanest of the girls, and at their teens she was worst. That awareness made him to think twice before going on. He knew that if he was mistaken this very scene could be his social suicide. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, even after all these years being close friends and hanging around. Arnold sighed; he was such a fool when he was what? Thirteen? Fourteen?_

_. . . _

_All through those past years she had been acting too normal, the same old Helga. She never showed a sign that what he called 'her confession' really meant something to her; never a word, never a look. Had she been kidding? Had he been dreaming? Just some crazy dream about her, like the time he dreamed of marrying her? _

_And yet, he remembered just once, a year before that or so when, surrounded by the whole gang, they were choosing a sharp leader for a project and she obviously, wanted to be the one, she'd spat "You're such a chump, football head, so naïve... once I almost deceived you!" and that was the only time she admitted FTi proclaim had ever existed. He has never been able to make her talk beyond that. _

_To that day there have been a few years of confusion and doubts; he must admit to himself that he'd dismissed the event for a while -okay, maybe for a long while- but now he was decided to let things clears; once and forever; and maybe, if she admitted she still love him, they could start up from there._

_. . ._

_He studied her face again; she looked more worried than before. Her head turned back and forth to see the others walking along, making sure they couldn't overhear. She was also sweating. Arnold couldn't tell if it was because their talk given that they had just left the courts where they were playing baseball minutes ago._

_"I remember every single word and I wonder if…" _

_She moved her arms wildly, making him stop._

"_Please…" she begged, desperate "…I was only ten… and…" she sighed slowly, taking a look to the others again. Then, closed her eyes and looked like she berating herself. An almost inaudible mumble left her mouth "I... I... alright... I think I had a little crush on you back then but …" Helga threw a quick, doubtful glance to him, "I…I don't know how I could made such a … statement… and …and…" her voice changed "How you dare to bring it on now, Football Head, after all this time! We are not the same. That time is over... Besides, you never give me the slightest hint that told me you were interested. You didn't asked for time... didn't give any kind of response…Heck! You didn't even seemed to acknowledge me." she gasped "To me, the entire thing is forgotten and buried by now!" she ended, hyperventilating, then slowly she turned ahead and kept her gaze over the guys walking in front of them._

"_You were a very bold girl..." he dared to say with a smile "...and I think that was a very nice thing from you…" He hesitated. He really knew where he wanted to go, so he had to think well his words "I'm sorry for the way I acted …back then and… all these years, but…" _

"_Please, Arnold…" she took a deep breath before going on "I was always ashamed. I always thanked you in silence for never bringing it on"_

_Nervously, her hand went over and took out the catcher's mask from the top of her head, tearing the rubber that kept her hair tied and subsequently releasing it from the ponytail. _

_Her hair fell like a golden cascade over her face and shoulders. The scent of her shampoo invaded him. Arnold kept her eyes on her, observing the way her long eyelashes trembled; her lips pouted before drawling her famous: "Criminy!" she reduced the pace, cursing the torn rubber and making a face to the ground; then resumed the pace, tossing the mask in Arnold's hands, taking the hair away from her face and trying to tie it again with the pink ribbon from her usual bow. Arnold was close enough to see those thin fair hairs on her reddish skin, the small drops of sweat all over her face.  
_

_When she took a small towel from her pocket to wipe the sweat from her neck and face, Arnold's jaw fell. There was something about an agitated girl raising her arms and stretching her neck that just... he held his breath... some golden locks sailed with the wind. There was something about her that made him lose every reasoning and only being aware of his perceptions. He could even _feel_ the heat of her body and _smell_ her scent. The actual, adult Arnold, could see in that thirteen years old Helga the amazing woman she'd became through the years. She was tall, slender, blonde, blue eyed… a reluctant cliché; but she was still smart, witty, willful, sophisticated (whenever she liked) and strong. _

_Helga opened her eyes to see the gangly boys walking ahead, somewhat intensely; they were carrying their baseball items and eventually turned back to see the others. She let out a long sigh and then looked into Arnold's eyes. "I thought we had an understanding, Football Head!" her voice was stronger. "That … thing … never happened" The blonde girl seemed to have gained composure when a smirk crossed her face._

"_That's not true and you know it" Arnold reacted with annoyance "It did happen…" She tried to cut him with her bossy way, but he was tired of the waiting (mostly by his own selfish interest, to be true) but now he was decided and he was acting. He won't let her to go with some lame excuse._

"_Sheeesh! And right now you just want to talk about it... and I had to agree?" Helga's eyes threw daggers at him "... as if you deserve it!" _

_She took a glance over the boys ahead them, Iggy was talking happily to Brainy, who was turning to look back at them with some serious expression. Arnold suddenly stopped, grabbing her arm._

"_Forget about them! We need to talk and I don't care about them…."_

"_But I do care" she said with hostility and pulled her arm, resuming her walking._

_Harold and half of the boys behind them were waving and saying goodbye. Helga waved back. Arnold passed a hand over his hair, exhaling. _

"_Helga… all I want to know if you … if you really lo…if you really meant it?" He could see the way her eyes opened widely and a fast jolt crossed her shoulders; he used this sign to go on before she could react "...you accuse me because I never said a thing, because I never gave away anything, but you did the same. All through these years you never gave anything away. I even came to think that it has been a dream, that I was crazy and how could be possibly that you, Helga G. Pataki of all the people, was in love with me. I was shocked! I don't know if you are able to understand it. You were always calling me names; playing me pranks, abusing me, laughing at me…I was really confused. I spent all that weekend and the days after trying to reconcile all what I just knew... but then, on next Monday you were just like that..." he overextended his arms "The same old Helga, my tormentor; the very girl that used to make me feel like a fool. And all over again: the spitballs, the abuse, the pranks... I spent weeks just looking out for any trace of true in your words…for any…kindness..." His voice faded. _

_Helga was looking at the ground, so he couldn't see her expression. _

_He kept walking, looking ahead and then to the ground, and finally at Helga at his side. A couple of minutes had passed, Helga now seemed hesitant… fearful? Her fingers twitched. She opened her mouth, but not sound emerge. Arnold knew that he was in serious trouble, because in spite that her answer was really a big deal, right now he just wanted to crush his lips against hers._

"_Why it's important to you?" She asked with soft voice, her gaze still on the ground, her eyes covered by her hair, and yet, for a fleeting second, he saw her lips curving in a cruel smirk. _

_He felt as if a keg of cold water was poured onto him. He felt exposed all of a sudden, almost as if he was naked in mid street. _

_God! What was he thinking? That Helga still loved him? Ha! That she loved him once? _

_His stomach become rigid, all the blood in his body left him. He could even feel like raising __himself __up all over the scene and able to see them down there, walking side by side. The stupid football headed boy, still shorter than her, and the beauty to be. And he could also see the now open smirk, the ready sneer in her face.  
_

_This was Helga, for God's sake! The same girl every boy still feared in the schoolyard. He never knew how he managed to calm himself and find his voice._

_"Come on, my dear Helga... you aren't that green, are you?" He surprised himself with this unknown voice "To show-off to the boys, of course; laugh for a while, you know..." he forced a smirk, his voice quivered a little "Everyone needs to be vain every once in a while. To carry on the count of broken hearts …" they were arriving to the corner where Helga used take her own path. Arnold didn't know how in hell he was able to keep walking. He was not there anymore. _

_Helga stopped and turned to him._

"_I'm off of your count, you know" the deep eyes looked at him bravely, the voice cold. "My heart was never broken, at least not by you. And your so called 'confession' was four years ago, for God's sake!" Arnold was surprised because her composed voice, her nonchalant manners, the slight smile because it didn't matched the mocking expression from before. "Don't you dare to go and tell everything to your pals! It'd be a lie and I don't think it'd be wise to be vain of a little girl old broken heart. And for God's sake, are you going to admit before them that you let "the Goldess" escape from your hands?" She took her items back and pulled a false smile to her face. __"Idiot!"_

_He froze in the spot, seeing the blonde girl crossing the street with her elastic pace and calling out to the boys to wa__it for her. Iggy smiled and then waved them. Brainy keep his sight on Arnold and made an almost imperceptible nod, before walk away with Helga. Arnold's mind was frantic although his body was still. He couldn't believe what had just happened, He had been looking for this chance for so long, and now he was frozen in his place, unable to take his eyes off the blonde couple; or even to discern if her mocking was real or illusory._

_._

* * *

.

But right now, lying in his bed, waiting in his room, his mind continued lost in memories. The ball fell back and he took it expertly with his bare hand, and then threw it up again towards the ceiling, absent minded, the green eyes half lidded in Arnold's full grown face.

The reddish sunlight of the fresh evening leaked through the skylight, but he was not able to notice it. More memories ran to his mind: A preteen Helga holding his head and kissing him at the roof of FTi building. He smiled at the sight of her wearing a bride dress running behind them at Hillwood Graveyard. The blonde teenage almost making out with Harold in front of the complete baseball team at Mighty Pete's tree house...

Helga had always been feisty. She never turned down a challenge, even if it'd end humiliating her. Like the time when, at sixteen, she was dancing over his table...well, over 'the boys table' at Rhonda's Halloween Dance. Or the occasion when she was all smiles and tight dances with Jamie O at the last Christmas Ball. The cause of this bizarre scene was still unknown for him and even for Gerald. Jamie O was already divorced by that time and he was really unusual as Helga's date. They spent the complete evening together and didn't share their partner with anybody else. Arnold knew he wasn't the only one disappointed that night.

Like he said before, physically Helga was a cliché, now more than never. At High School she was the perfect semblance of a cheerleader; but she wasn't that kid of girl. Cheerleader labors fitted alright to girly girls, like Ruth or Lila, but not to Helga, no. She fought for a place in the male baseball varsity team, and of course, she got it. She had endured the hostility and the teasing of the older players and the gossiping of the girls. But she had emerged stronger after that; she even learned to use her femininity to flirt to the opposite team's and take advantage in the games.

. . .

And then, his favorite memory: he, Arnold, having Helga pinned down below him on the grass, holding down her wrists, her arms outstretched on either side. The sight of those amazing eyes, her agitated face and her golden hair spilled over the green grass, panting hardly, looking at him and knowing she had been defeated and was completely at his mercy. The memory hit him with force. Even now, at his twenty one, he still struggled to control his reactions to this mere remembrance. For an eternal moment, he just stared down at her, mesmerized.

He perfectly knew the position they were in. His breath became superficial. She was irresistible and he was just a healthy young boy, with the most longed object right under him, beating. He propped over, smelling her scent and then reaching for her lips. He lost his mind at the taste of her; at the heat of her inert body. He'd pressed her against the ground with his full weight to get a response and getting a faded groan, that served him to get into her mouth; He'd let go her wrists to take his hands to her sides. He groaned when she finally kissed him back and brought her arms around his neck, arching herself against him. He was going crazy. Normally he was a very decent, controlled boy but right then he knew he couldn't stop himself; the burning sensation in his lower body told him he was lost. And for an eternal, blissful while he was indeed lost.

. . .

"Arnold, man!" Arnold remembered they were interrupted by Gerald, but he dismissed him to keep living the memory. It was so real, so vivid. He wished to be able to blow his friend away when his shoulder was poked. In a second, he stood up from the bed where he was lying upside down over his pillow and turned around to find Gerald showing his all teeth. "Sorry mate, but you needed it! Phil's comin' ova". Gerald picked up the pillow. "Helga?" he asked with a big grin before relocate it in its right place. "Buddy, you should do something about her, or at least, to get a girl to satisfy you!" then snickered again as he usual did "Shit! …forgot you already have a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" Arnold pushed him in his way to the closet to change his shirt. Gerald was still laughing at him.

"I think you might change your jeans too!" he teased.

Arnold growled.

"Gerald..."

"I know I know… _'Nobody needs to know'_. You know about my discretion, don't you? But if you want an advise… or even if you don't want it, Arnold, my man. You need to talk to her, I mean, she's twenty-one and she's the best damn thing around even when she tries to keep a low profile. I don't know, any given day she could just throw us that she's moving in...with someone else... You know what I mean. Besides, what do you could lose? It won't be the first time you get a no for an answer".

Phil entered at the room before Arnold could respond -not that he needed to think about what Gerald said. It was just the same thing he had been thinking about the last years. Phil asked them if they're going to the same place they went every Thursday since they had turned age when they were in Hillwood. Their Thursday's night, an only men night's out.

"Yes, Grandpa" Arnold nodded while buttoned his jeans "Romántico's is a very nice bar. The best music, HDTV and all the beer you like."

"Ole Román is a good friend" Gerald added, talking about the owner and bartender of the place, a tall Mexican guy with a big mustache. "The gang loves in there it is men-only, you know what that mean" Gerald's brow wiggled as he winked to Phil.

"Yeah, I know, a old fashioned place only for _los machos_" Phil said with a hint of envy in his voice. Phil was still a strong man at his ninety-three, but to going to a bar was an unnecessary fatigue to him. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves this evening, and don't drink too much, it couldn't do any good for you"

Arnold was expecting a commentary on the lines of '_who were young, thirsty and in a hurry'_ but none came. He smiled to him and said goodbye, reassuring him that they were good boys before going downstairs and leaving the house followed by Gerald.

* * *

**Published: July 30th, 2010. **

**Edited: September 25th, 2013. I'm going over the entire story ****to reedit it****.  
**

**I don't Own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't know any other Trade Mark mentioned here or in the rest of the story. They're here only to background purposes.**

**I only own the OC and this plot. This will be a long story, you are warned. **

**I hope you like it. If you do, please review.**

**Thanks to you all people who are still reading, reviewing or marking this story as favorite. Your reviews brighten my days.**

**Drawings are UrielManX7's work. Here's the link to see them complete in DA. **

** art/Portrait-Reciprocated-Love-by-Sandra-Strickland-428758726**

**If the link is cut you always can look for Uriel's work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PHOEBE**

* * *

The flight from Palo Alto to Hillwood wasn't silent enough for her taste but thanks god, a lot better than that waiting back at the airport. She knew it was because the summer vacation was only starting. The plane was mainly filled with young students and kids, it explained the bluster that was almost impossible to be silenced.

The young girl was a bit nervous about this summer back in town. After three years at Pre Med in the School of Medicine of Stanford University -and with most of her spring and summer vacations spent in Palo Alto, either in summer courses or temporary jobs at the local hospital - Phoebe was used to live in a rush... and was also used her new group of friends.

Of course she missed Helga, a lot, and the rest of the gang. She had hardly seen them in winter vacations, which were the only times she spent at home. It was somewhat painful to think of all those people who were so meaningful in her childhood and teens years, now had almost become strangers. And even when all them remained in friendly terms and kept in touch, three years could create a deep gap in their friendship, especially after… that happening.

* * *

Helga was still her best friend and unlike the others, she understood perfectly the reason behind her acting. Breaking up was never easy and after almost ten years of courtship, leaving him had been the most difficult thing Phoebe had faced in her life. But keeping a relationship with a flirtatious boyfriend who lived in the opposite side of the country was a strained task; especially when the bonds were so worn out and the trust lost.

On the other hand, and being completely selfish, there were a lot, gorgeous fish in Californian's rivers.

Phoebe knew that most of the gang thought she had cheated on Gerald, but that wasn't the truth…exactly. Their relationship had been damaged since their teen years. Gerald kept thinking of himself as _'the ladies man_' and had loved feminine admiration to a sickly point; It had been easy made fun about this in the first years but at some point Phoebe was so tired of being a pushover and of her feelings were disregarded that she just couldn't go on.

Unlike Helga, Phoebe guarded herself against discussions, but in certain way, the continued indulgence that had been her trademark demeanor as a girlfriend, finally made her snap in the form of a payback. She knew her feelings for him were attenuated and that lately their relation was just out of habit and not of love. She was sure Gerald had also resented the lack of passion in their lives. Not passion in the literal sense of the word, of course not. That has been present since …well… it has been present; but the novelty, the emotion, the mutual admiration, the wit has been lost. Besides, deeply within him Gerald had a basic need of hunting that ought to be released… the rupture was necessary. Phoebe knows better that it had been very welcome to Gerald too.

However, she had avoided the gang while the gossip eased off. She knew Gerald was over it and had had a good hunting season. So did she. The Gossip Queen had had a large amount of talking to do and the rest of the guys too much to listen. She knew it and was forced to endure the antipathy of their friends because she had been the one who cheated on him. But it all had happened almost two years ago and she was coming home now hoping that the issue had been left behind. She and Gerald were now in talking terms thanks to Helga and she remained good friends with the rest of the gang. Well… as good friend as one would be when the only interaction came through Facebook.

* * *

Trying to change the course of her thoughts, Phoebe forced herself to think about her best friend. Helga was still in Boston where she attended to the College of Communication in Boston University. Despite the end of the semester, she had to remain in town until next Tuesday because her job as Feature Writing's aide. Besides, her teacher, Ms. Robinson had prompted Helga to apply for a job at Random House Inc. so Helga had been preparing her portfolio with such effort than had been almost unavailable the last week. The appointment was scheduled for Monday afternoon.

After that, Phoebe knew Helga would drive to Hillwood where she should attend to a lecture in Hillwood Auditorium next Wednesday where she was scheduled as one of the orators. Despite her majority in Journalism, Helga still loved poetry and was the best defendant of English language that Phoebe ever knew. Well…exceptions regarding all those florid Helgish expressions. Phoebe couldn't stop the smile curving her lips when her mind replayed those 'Doi!' or 'Sheeesh' she mouthed silently to herself. She felt a warm comfort inside herself at the thought of her friend. Helga Pataki was always so… passionate … about everything. It was the most missing token in her life en California. Just having Helga around would bring emotion to every single day, either she were reciting poetry to a bum lying on the street or fleeing away from the aftereffect of one of her pranks. Or one of her personal favorites, watching her causing a heated debate amongst friends any given evening. People always reacted intensely to her. It was always fun having her close.

After a deeply sigh, the petite black-haired girl wished her blonde friend could be there for her arrival. But she knew better, Helga still had a lot of work ahead and she must be looking forward to Wednesday evening to meet everyone at Rhonda's place for 'Welcome Summer Party', where the old gang will be attending.

Phoebe knew well that the gang used to meet at the evenings in a relatively new coffee shop just in front of Tina Park, a cool place founded and running in society for Sid and Harold's parents. Anyone could be there if they wanted. There was no need of confirmations or excuses. Knowing that Helga won't be there for her arrival, or for her re-introduction to the old friends either, Phoebe wasn't sure about attending or not to The Coffee Shed those first days. Besides, she knew she will be busy at home because her parents were renovating their house and they needed her help. A light frown crossed her immaculate visage while her mind wondered if she could be able to avoid the gang for the next four days.

The petite girl recalled also that after leaving town to go to their respective colleges, the kids should be back in town for one of the last summer vacations they'd spend together. Rhonda went to Princeton; Nadine to Seattle; Sheena went to Miami; Curly and Lorenzo parted to Harvard. Eugene and Brainy went to NYU. Iggy went to UCLA. Harold had make a two years career in Utah; something about food. Stinky, Sid and Lila had stayed in Hillwood to attend to the Community College. And of course there was Arnold, who attended to Suffolk University to become a lawyer; and Gerald who was along with Helga to the very same College, the threesome in Boston.

At some point in middle summer it was probably that everyone plans would changed: Phoebe and her parents were routing to the beach; Rhonda was planning visiting Paris again, and she knew Helga would have to pay her debt to Big Bob, so she must stay in Hillwood the whole summer. The same story went to Arnold, whose presence was necessary in the boarding house to help his grandparents in the daily running of the place. In the other hand, she didn't know about Gerald…

Phoebe felt a knot her stomach then, she hadn't talked to Gerald face to face since their break up. They had seen each other from afar at that Christmas Ball, a year and a half ago, but have managed to avoid each other; and last winter they hadn't coincided at any place at all. Phoebe didn't know why suddenly she felt that way; she knew that she was really over him, and also knew that Gerald had had a few girls after her, even when nowadays he was single. _'Too much information to be over, isn't it?'_ She berated herself, but her mind retorted presto _'Well, having your best friend in the foreground makes impossible not to know, right? _

She breathed deeply expecting to build up courage for their inevitable first encounter_._

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**Not any other place, college, social network or item recognizable**.

**P. August 2010**

**E. Septiembre 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**GERALD **

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own any TM mentioned here.**

**This will be a long story, 52 chapters, some of them really long. I hope you like long stories. **

**Given that in this fic the characters are adults it's rated T and later M for Adult Language and Situations. Explicit stuff will come til later chapters.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Hillwood was already hot. He was used to Boston's weather and it was hard for him increasing the pace because of the stifling sensation; it made his morning running harder. Gerald knew the hardest part was these first days. He knew that after a week his body would get used to these hot, humid conditions and then he should be able to accomplish his required exercise without difficulty.

Having a full scholarship thanks to his basketball skills he shouldn't neglect his physical condition. So, here was he, too early in the morning trying to make up for Friday's missing practice and for the excesses of Thursday evening.

It had been awesome that all of them made it that night, even 'the rich kids' like Lorenzo and Peapod-What's-his-name-again Kid; or the serious minded ones like Brainy; or that crazy thing that didn't need any presentation- had been there. Gerald had had a great night. The camaraderie was great. They felt like those old good times, after some afternoon spent in Gerald Park or sliding down the hill, but with the full advantages of the adulthood now.

. . .

They have spent the evening playing pool, drinking beer, watching the game in a giant screen, recalling old memories, talking about women, talking soberly about the future or their economic issues, or about a upcoming marriage even. The teasing thing hadn't been left aside. Old reputations have been brought back and nobody had been left unscathed afterwards. From Harold still known as 'Mama's child', to Lorenzo, 'The Snob' with a nasty taste for nasty girls, passing through 'Eugene Eugenie', 'Sid Two Appendices', 'Arnold The Insatiable' since that fame created for Lila in High School or 'Gerald The …Betrayed' for put it in a decent word, since Phoebe well-known-deeds…

Gerald frowned making an effort for shift the jogging into a running. Those boys were terrible. It had been a blessing that the girls weren't around because probably they'll change their whole demeanor in front of them, if not lose their trust in their male friends forever. It was incredible how different was the way they behaved in front of the girls than when they're alone. Gerald wasn't one who get shy. He'd seen enough frat parties to take that and even more.

But he was kinda concerned because in the bar had been also some old neighbors who knew them from childhood, like Mr. Green, who happen to be in the opposite corner with some of his politic fellows. They were there throwing disapproving glances towards them. Amongst them was a young man who seemed be leading the conversation. Gerald knew him because his face was in a number of billboards all over the city and even in Boston. The dude was something like the brand new face of the Republicans. Their presence got Gerald kinda uncomfortable.

* * *

He refocused his attention on the path. He could see Nadine jogging on the sidewalk outside the park, waving at him as she talked through her Bluetooth device. He waved back. Wasn't it really early for gossips? It was probably Rhonda in the other side of the line. Summer was barely starting and there would be mountains of gossip waiting to be unravel.

Friday night they were at this Sid and Harold's parents place, "The Coffee Shed", taking in the news about the upcoming Harold and Patty's wedding next autumn. Everyone in the gang had something to say about it. Rhonda had made her point clear that at their age, marriage could be a risky decision, but most of the gang expressed their best wishes to the couple.

He remembered them that both Harold and Patty were older than them. Harold was twenty five and his bride to be was a year older. He, however, like most of their friends admitted that maybe, just maybe Rhonda was right when saying that at their twenty one, marring wasn't a wise decision.

* * *

They also talked about the delayed reunion with Phoebe. She'd been in town since Saturday but to this day nobody had seen or heard about her. Gerald wasn't surprised. Phoebe had avoided the gang since their break up, meanly because all the ado and misunderstanding around it.

She had endured the hostility from the gang who were convinced she had been a cheater and he, Gerald, had been the poor, betrayed guy. Now, almost two years later, Gerald knew better. Now he knew that, beyond the act of treachery and even beyond his hurt feelings, the only culprit of her disrepute had been the way the news was extended.

Barely starting sophomore year at college there was a witness of Phoebe's fling at Stanford; someone whose name was no other than Wolfgang. And he took over the responsibility of make it known. He was the one tweeting the scoop. It had been Wolfgang himself who had released the news on him, and of course had been teasing and mocking him until Gerald shut him off.

Phoebe betrayal was the most hard thing Gerald had endured in his life. He had called Phoebe all throughout the day and had insulted her in every possible way. He also decided to fly to California the very next day to confront her. Thanks God, Arnold had been there to pacify and stop him.

His best friend had asked him to calm down in the name of their friendship. He asked him to wait just one day; just one day and then he could do whatever he wanted.

And even though it seemed impossible, it had worked.

The end of the next day had brought calm, easiness and comprehension. And within the next days, Gerald had got to understand that if they had been honest to each other, a break up on time had been a better solution. It would have prevented this mess and had prevented Phoebe's discredit. Discredit which she was still putting up with. It was not fair for her and Gerald knew it. All through their relationship he hadn't been a saint, but he had been discreet or at least, he hadn't had the misfortune of deal with some big loose mouth.

Another subject brought at their reunion had been Helga's delayed arrival. Since Gerald himself was the one who was aware of her affairs, he let the others know about her lecture at Civic Auditorium. Gerald repressed a smile knowing the rest of the gang gave a damn about poetry sessions.

He knew he was going to be one of the few friends attending and that the only reason was the support he knew Helga expected from him, since their very recently discovered bonds of friendship.

A big smile crept in his face while he increased the volume of the song playing in his IPod. If somebody had told him last year that he will became fan of this kind of music he'd surely thought that they were in drugs. ABBA? Seriously? What the hell had happened to him. Well, thinking twice, he must admit that a lot of things had changed in his life this last year. Music was the least important.

. . .

Until the ending of their sophomore year and a cause of the proximity of Boston and Suffolk University, Gerald and Arnold had rented a small room in downtown, but then, Arnold was invited to share a room in campus due his coolness and his social skills and Gerald had encouraged him to accept it. It was a thousand times better to live in a frat room in the campus than that sty they inhabited. He could always find another place closer to his own campus.

That summer Gerald had arrived home knowing he had to go back to Boston early to look for a place. In the other hand, and going back at the beginning of freshmen year, Bob Pataki had gone himself looking or a nice room for his little Bob with pigtails in a ladies' only lodge. Big Bob was the same old braggart and… negli…. well, maybe not negligent anymore but he was still Big Bob Pataki if you know what that meant, so he would not allow that her daughter lived in an inadequate place.

But the lady in charge of the house was a poisonous oldster. Helga was soon feed up of the rude ways and eccentricities of the crone running the place. Even when she wasn't one of his favorite people in the world, Gerald knew that Helga was not a spoiled brat, an alcohol consumer, a junkie nor a tramp. But respectable girls didn't exist in the kinky mind of this old lady. Gerald had got to know the bitch because somehow he was relatively close to Helga. This lady was really a pain in the ass for say the least; he had endured an afternoon full of offenses, contempt and hurtful words from her one day when Helga had consent for him to come over to study. He was sure that not even Arnold, with his prized goody-two-shoes manners, could have tolerated that old toad.

Gerald also knew Helga had spent every vacation begging to her father to let her find another place. After years and almost a dozen of schemes, she finally got it when she had made her father to realize that he could enlarge his wealth by buying a little two-bedroom apartment she had found right in front of Charles River. _'You know, you must take advantage of this critical stage in real estate, 'Daddy'_.

Mr. Pataki finally bit the bait and greedily accepted the plot.

A couple of days later, they were signing the deal and making Helga its legal owner, with only two conditions: first, Helga couldn't sell it at least three years after finishing college, and second, it will be an assay to prove her intelligence in money management. He told her that the race to inherit The Pataki Emporium was now officially started. Helga had reluctantly accepted the conditions just because she distrusted the real reasons behind Bob 'good deeds', but after a while she stop worrying because she'd got more than what she was looking for.

This whole tale about Helga's affairs was the background laying there was the way out from Gerald's predicament. The helper hand hadn't been other than the aforementioned Pataki's heiress. She had approached him, discreetly, last summer in one of those days when Gerald knew he should cut his vacations to start searching for a new place. Surprising him, she had joined him one morning during his practice; had kept the pace with him and they small talked. He'd wished to dash off and leave her behind but he was almost done. Then, taking him by surprise and in her best bossy manners, she had "offered" the second bedroom in her apartment to be bartered to his (awesome, modesty apart) culinary skills, and '_a couple of other_ _unimportant little conditions'_. No money involved.

He was in awe. Gerald had been aware of the affair between the Patakis that summer and knew about her mistrust towards Big Bob thanks to one of Rhonda's gossiping sessions. But Helga's mistrust to her father was nothing compared to his. This was Helga G. Pataki who he was dealing with. The most complicated and devious girl he had ever known. If weren't for her looks, he even would think that she wasn't a girl at all.

He'd stammered for a while, even had trembled as she talked but still he carefully listened. It was really a good offer, hell, fantastic even. But he knew it was too good for be true. To be sincere, he believed that she was teasing him; or at least, plotting some evil scheme in that mind of hers. That he'd become some sort of slave to the service of the 'Golddess', or some bizarre domestic elf or even …Gerald had gulped_. "Are you thinking that I'm plotting some dirty scheme to get a toy, aren't you?_ Helga had spat, scowling at him _"What a jerk! Give me some credit, Hair Boy!"_ She had made a halt in her jogging, panting hard while looking ahead to the sunrise for a whole minute before speak again. Gerald had stopped too, waiting for her to go on, getting hot under his collar.

"_Listen_…_maybe I shouldn't be here talking to you, but let's give it a shot"_ She took his hand and dragged him to a nearby bench, a faint frown in her brow "_I'd heard about your situation, and I happen to have an extra room. I am in the privileged situation of chose my roommate and I don't want to deal with some... abject... girl"._ Helga scoffed. Gerald could realize that she was having an awkward time, because the frenetic movements in her eyes. It was strange to see her like that. And he knew he must feel himself honored because she was using her diplomatic jargon.

She shifted on the bench to face him, her knees touching his. The sun raised behind her and the radiance of the early light made her hair shone brightly, like a golden treasure _"You know, all that messing around, food stealing, blustering, smoking, junking people..."_ she sighed "_You know me, don't you? I'm not the kindest people you can found and I disregard, as you know, going and making new friends at any corner. My only girl friends are the same since…forever... Besides, I am this tomboyish type, as you like to state. I hate all the giggling and sweet fucking little things..._

She grunted; a lightly smile curved her full lips and ignited her eyes when met his for a second. Gerald was wordless. 'Who is this girl?' He remembered thinking then. Suddenly, he had the impression that he didn't know Helga at all; or better said that this blond girl seated across him was someone else, someone completely unknown until now. _'There is a lot more Helga that you can see in a plain sight'_ he could hear Arnold say. He had tried to focus in her speech and not in the smooth, milky skin or that beauty spot in her collarbone _"Beside Phoebe, most of my best friends are boys, and Helga G. Pataki will never be looking for a boy as roommate"_ she casted up her sight looking him straight in the eye_ "well, other than you"_ she added in a deep whisper.

_'Oh, boy' was this blond beauty flirting?_ Gerald took some time to take in her rant (and _her looks_ against his will) then shook his head and cleared his throat.

"_I…huh…so, are you being serious? You want me as your roommate?"_ she looked speechless for a moment, before opened her mouth again.

"_I know this is awkward"_ again the semi smile _"I know you and I aren't the best pals at all, but I had known you all my life and actually I know you. I know you are a respectful, nice boy, who is fairly fond of order and neatness. You would respect my space, and I think we could get a good arrangement. I kind of…" _she sighed, exhausted "_I know I can trust you_". Gerald watched her, engrossed, he was feeling light-headed; she was smoothing down the fabric of her sweatpants, nervously _"I am a neat person too, I would respect you space, time and job" _There was a pause_ "I dislike loud music, …" _she shrugged _"I think I wouldn't mind sharing stuff with you. I'm reliable ... well…I'd like you to come to trust me..._"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, Helga wait…"_ Gerald took her hands to get her attention over him _"I do trust in you"_ he released his grip on her _"and…it's okay…I mean, Oh God, this is weird"_ he said tugging his t-shirt _"I don't know, feel like… it's sound unbelievable, like you are teasing me or something because it sound way too good to be true"._

"_So, do we have a deal?"_ She had been twisting her knuckles. He observed her, curious.

"_You really want it?"_

_"Of course I want it. I would never asked if I didn't want"_ Helga bit her lip absentminded, she draw her hand out to his chest, but drew it back cautiously _"I just don't want to deal with all want means looking for a roommate and ending with a wrong selection. You need a place, I have a room, period. And even when we are not buddies exactly, I think we can make it work. Besides, Big Bob would accept you…eventually. He knows your parents…"_ she trailed off, like suddenly realizing something. He had thoughts only for Mr. Pataki.

"_About the money"_ Gerald started _"I still can pay you…"_

"_How much?"_ she dismissed with a flick of her hand _"listen, Gerald"_ Helga leaned into him _"Whatever you'd pay to me it's what I'm going to spent feeding me. I can afford the flat. I think you can afford dinner and some groceries. It's is just a draft, we can make changes on the road if necessary. What I want to ask you is not to tell Bob about the money"._

"_I must insist in money"_

"_Drop it, really. I can easily get any girl and fifteen hundreds, but it doesn't worth it. It'd rather choose you that the nuisance and the lack of trust and...How can I ban boys? I'm not going to act like some weird sanctimonious…I don't wanna give explanations…I just don't want strangers around, messing with my stuff"_

Gerald swallowed hard. He wasn't thinking in fifteen, maybe the half, maybe… some hundreds.

_"No girls then, uh"_

"_No guys for me either, we're even"._

"_It's a nice place, then. I mean…you said fifteen"_ he rolled his eyes_._

"_Yeah"_ she grinned "_kind of…you are going to like it. And Gerald..." _she laid her blue eyes over him, shyly _"I've been thinking that I need go early, not big deal, just a week before or so. The place needs some painting, some cleaning up, you know, and I want to change my mattress…"_ she grimaced.

"_Hey wait, I think you were Helga, not Rhonda"_ Gerald snickered _"Ouch!"_ he failed to miss a blow to his shoulder. Helga got up and drew out her hand to help him. 'Always the gentleman' he thought. _"So, when do you need us to leave?"_

She bit her bottom lip _"Monday... maybe Tuesday, the week before? But it's fine if you can't" _She turned, heading the gate.

"_Works for me. to"_ Of course it worked for him. Before this offer, he thought he needed month to find something that fit his budget. Gerald followed her, she turned around to face him _"we'll see"_ she mouthed, grinning widely, walking backwards. Gerald furrowed his brow, 'there was something about this girl'. _"You know, Helga, we can start now, in this very moment"_

"_Whadyyamean, Gerald-O"_ she drawled. Gerald smiled at the nick name; he was missing it, actually.

"_Let's go to Bigal's for breakfast. I'll pay, oh, well…but since I didn't bring my wallet, just a ten here, you can pay the drinks"_ he smiled shamefaced.

"_Let me see"_ she slipped her hands over her backside, shameless then smiled maliciously _"sorry, I don't have any money with me at the moment, but if it's not enough with your ten, you can always flirt with the cashier"_ she tipped his nose.

"_Hey, but he's a bro! You could make the flirting thing" _she shook her head, amused.

"_But you're so cool and irresistible"_ she pouted, then smirked and suddenly turned around and ran down the path _"losers flirters"_

"Fuck!_" _Gerald murmured, taking in a sprint behind her, dreading already for his fate the upcoming semester.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**OH, HAIL THE BEEPER KING!**

* * *

Maybe it was just him, but it seemed that a multitude had taken over the hall. But even when he began to feel anxious, he stopped himself before cursing. _'You Must Never Curse Your Clients'_, was one of his private creeds, and of course he believed this principle as if written by God's hand… well…maybe not that much... maybe like... like some of the… he … well, he kept it in mind. _Okay?_

But now what he called _'a quick stop'_ was taking longer than he expected, and he was sure '_the bomb'_ was about to explode. He wished he'd forgotten about coming here and had made first what he was supposed to do first but now there was no point in regretting. Now, it was the rush hour, people was starting to spot and greet him and soon his help gonna be needed.

Bob Pataki cursed under his breath.

* * *

The spacious hall was organized in a way that people could be scattered all around the place. Beepers were past now, but even nowadays there was a small group of devoted, so the center was for them. For the rest of visitors there were laptops, desktops, video games, tablets, MP3 players, cell phones, blacks, GPSs, blue ray and DVDs players, recorders, speakers, headphones, flat screens, anything, all of them in display.

The most popular trademarks, like that South Korean or those overrated music players, were in the corners or over the walls, in such a way the center could be left clear. The Pataki Emporium was not anymore that old shabby space with cheap posters adorning its walls and that worn counter in the center with himself behind it. No. It was now this fancy, ample white and green hall with glass displays and counters, a dozen or more employers by shift, six point of sales, tech support, customer service and all that jazz.

His expert gaze monitored the small army of sellers and technicians evenly distributed among the hall, wearing green polo shirts and khakis, making sure they'd be attentive to the customer requests without being oppressive in the exact way he'd taught them; just providing the most complete information possible and letting them to touch the item wished. Pataki's Electronics never forced a purchase. People knew they could come in, ask, see, try anything without further compromise; then go to their homes and spend the evening thinking of the chosen gadget, letting that the need of possessing this brand new shiny good simmer in their minds. They would back when they wished, and usually this happened the very next day. That was the easier part of the deal. In the second visit people seemed always to know exactly what they_ 'needed_'.

Big Bob was very aware that it was the secret of his company success. Desire.

* * *

Looking through the crystal panel of his front office, he noticed that '_the bomb'_ was still at ease, looking over her papers and talking to herself. It had been a good idea that she had asked him to leave early. It had been a bad idea that he had decided to send her car to the garage this very day and to offer her a raid instead. Cars need to be send to service at least twice a year and she hadn't taken care of hers this year. The auditorium was only five minutes away from the store so he thought there wouldn't be a problem.

They had come to the store because a supplier needed to met him, but the geek-bait was stuck limpet-like to his phone since their arrival. He let himself be soaked in the surroundings once again noticing that the crowd was tighter and he began to threw desperate glances at the damn supplier. He needed help, right now, but the delivery boy was out in some errand. Then for a fleeting second he remembered Nick, who was in the back store, but dismissed it immediately remembering that he couldn't entrust him either dealing with the supplier or taking Helga to the Auditorium. Helga would never let to be left alone with his old friend under any circumstance. The only solution was that she took the Humvee but he thought of what she was wearing and grumbled again...

Bob knew he'd caused this mess. Why did he decide to send her car to the garage this very day? And why had he to offer her a ride? He should let her take Miriam's old car and forget about the whole business. But no way! He '_needed_' to catch up whit his usually absent daughter and happily thought today would be a good day to reconnect with her; he'd wanted her to see the store and feel it...

* * *

Bob turned to see his watch. Thirty five minutes and ticking... For a moment he wondered if she was aware of the clock. Bob was losing his patience. He cursed under his breath when he saw two black, sober cars stopping just in front of the store. '_We've a damn parking lot...'_ and several goons getting out.

"This is exactly what I need!" he said aloud.

He cursed again failing this time to respect his private creed. He cast his sight over the crystal panel again. Helga was collecting her stuff. Then he looked over his shoulder to check the supplier who now was saying goodbye to whomever the hell he… cared. Then he directed a knowing look and a veiled sign over the manager to let her know about the latter arrival. Ex-Mayor Dixie and her crew were attracting the attention. He knew she was running again, this time for Governor. Big Bob was thinking fast if he could escape before they spotted him… _Too late!_ One of the members of her crew was waving and making his way towards him.

It took only a second for Bob to recognize him. He couldn't be just one of her crew. He was this very well-known preppy boy. Bob snorted to himself. '_And to think that once I wanted him to become my son'_. He and Olga had dated several summers ago. They tried to know each other, of course, under the complacent gaze of their respective fathers. Bad luck that they decided they weren't interested. Bad luck indeed, because this was a very fine young man, son of a current senator for the proud State of New York and an ex-partner of him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Pataki. It's nice to see you again."

'_Haughty stance, deep voice, green eyes…'_ Bob started to count his qualities…

"It's Bob, son. You already know" Bob smiled politely _'… firm grip, attractive smile... Seems that all that high education didn't go to waste, huh?'_ "It's summer again, I guess..." he pointed out "Another year, another phone"

"That's right, sir. Another phone. You know I'm a loyal customer. I always come to buy them in here. Since my first one, I think" The young man dug into his jacket pocket and took out a lackluster device. "I think this time I need urgent replacement"

Bob took a look at the old item.

"James, I really appreciate you waiting 'til your annual visit to get your new phone with us; but we have another store in Jersey..." Big Bob was checking the device. "You also can check our site. Just pick something you like and we'll send it to you... anywhere, son"

James smirked.

"Yeah, I guess... but you know... it's always nice to come and take a good look to old Hillwood. I need to come here to recharge forces..." his smile seemed sincere "You don't know how much I enjoy coming back home and find that some places remain the same. This town has something special..." The young man's sight swept the surroundings "Besides, it's good to see that your… place… has grown up... nicely" He cleared his throat and kept looking around the place, then over the goons and lastly over Dixie, who was trying to reach them while still being greeted by people. "By the way, I don't live in Jersey. Why everybody seems to think that?"

"Really? I don't know why I thought that way..." Bob replied without paying too much attention "However, I heard somewhere you live in Washington now. I guess you're homesick, huh? It's strange, because most of young people fly away from this town as soon as they can. Your father must be so proud." Bob returned the cell phone then, adding. "Working fine, I guess, but has seen better days... so…" then looked around "Do you have something in mind?" Bob took him to one of the counters "By the way, how's ole Robert doing? Haven't seen him in years. Is Washington treating him well?"

"Yep, really well, I must say." The young man took a look over the items in display, almost indifferently. "He should know from the beginning that politic was his thing. Sorry for that bad time he'd put you through; I mean about that thing with the store in Jersey. He almost loses it"

"Oh, not worry about that. I guess he's not a businessman". Bob took a quick glance at his office again but was not able to spot his daughter in there. His left hand went right to his pocket to be sure the car key was in there. "I thought he was leaving it to you, the store I mean. I knew you were recently graduated back then and I assumed you wanna try business..." Bob patted his left shoulder forcefully, making him bend slightly. Then stretched out his thick arm and swept the air in front of him "...but not partners for me anymore. Big Bob Pataki likes to work alone"

James nodded.

"I think he was drawn to believe that I wanted to run business since my so called lack or interest in politics, but no. Unsurprisingly I'm following the path of my bloods"

"Is Big Bob Pataki looking for partners?" Ex-Mayor Dixie finally made her arrival and greeted him effusively. She delivered hugs and cheek kisses to him "I just can't believe that".

He smiled inwardly seeing the old tricks of the politician. She was good at that.

"You misheard it, Ma'am; I was telling James that I like to work all by myself."

"Yeah, That's what I supposed. Big Bob, you're a tradition here. I can't imagine this place with another name added to your own, right over there" Dixie signaled outward.

'_Flattery, huh? Classic._'

"That's something you'll never see" Bob replied quickly. The supplier chose this very moment to make his appearance. At least, the jerk was smart enough to do not demand his immediate attention, just limited himself to join to the group and greet around, happy to be amongst such important people. Bob went on then "In fact, I was asking James about his father…"

He trailed off when heard another office door being closed. '_So there she was'_ he exhaled. He needed to think fast. Humvee? Too high. Nick's car? Too _dirty_. Delivery boy? Not here. Nick giving her a ride? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Any of the IT support kids? Well... if nothing else works. A cab? ... A cab? Really?

He sighed. Right now, it was impossible for him to leave the place. It was sad that he has to do this to her again. He just expected she didn't take it against him in public; that at least she showed good manners.

Dixie's answer died with almost every other noise in the hall, except the sound of Helga's steps. Bob grunted inwardly because he knew her walking on heels was followed by most of the heads in the room. To the staff it was not unusual to see her around, but after a six months' absence she was a novelty again, besides, it was a good chance to take a look to the 'heiress'. And to the customers, it was the most natural thing in the world to keep their eyes stuck to a beautiful woman walking by. Fortunately, Helga was now used to be observed. He looked at her as she was getting close; struggling with her handbag and with all the stuff in her hands. She seemed nervous.

He marveled at what a shrink could do. A shrink, the money for pay for her and the Patakis gens; what a good mix!

Bob observed proudly that she had inherited all of him but she was finally well settled. She was wearing a white, buttoned, long sleeved blouse and a navy blue skirt. Too tight for his taste, but she looked pro and it was okay to show off a little every now and then. The girl was usually stuck in jeans and polo shirts. Her golden hair was lose and perfectly straight; she wore light make up. Helga was very tall for a woman. Bob was proud of her 5'10" and her very well proportionate body: long legs, slender waist, and everything else well sized. She was different somehow from her mother and sister, who were also beautiful but in a sweeter way. They were thinner, shorter and not that… full…. To everyone who knew her from her childhood it was hard to believe it was the same scrawny little girl with the tied hair, permanent scowl and the trademark unibrow; the only item that she kept from the past was her temper, but she was now very skillful at keeping it at bay.

Bob cleared his throat when she reached the group, proceeding to greet his partner and even being warm towards Dixie. Bob thanked heavens that she was programmed in 'nice' today.

"I can't believe this is the little girl that saved that historic neighborhood long ago!" Dixie exclaimed "My God! I only recognize you for your eyes. Look at them! They must be bigger than your stomach, girl." Helga smiled bashfully. "Bob Pataki, I can't believe how beautiful your daughter is!"

"What else would you expect from me, Dixie? I'm a perfectionist. I always do everything perfect." He said with his thunderous voice, throwing a possessive arm over Helga's shoulders and pulling her towards him. "I don't know if you remember my little girl, James?" Bob didn't even try to hide the smug in his face.

"Of course I do, Bob! How could I forget little Olga?"

Bob smiled politely before correcting him, but then he saw a strange glint in the green eyes that made him become wary. Helga's eyes seemed undisturbed and against her best nature, she didn't correct him by herself. But the calmed way in which she avoided James's gaze and shook his hand made Bob realize that he was missing something; something that made him become alert and decided to keep a close eye on them both.

Helga had finished greeting around. She included Nick who was also there now, and was telling them about her hurry and the issues with her always busy father.

"I'm leaving now, miss; if you wish I can take you anywhere"

Bob was well aware of the discomfort in Helga's eyes at Nick's offer, so he made up his mind.

"Take the car, Helga…"

He was giving her the car keys, when Dixie spoke.

"Why don't you…?" She turned to James.

"Yeah, I think you read my mind, Dixie" James said nonchalantly, then turned to him "I can take Helga to her meeting, Bob, but only if you're okay with it" James held his palm before Bob to stop him from giving the keys to Helga. "I don't want to pry, but if she's in such of a hurry, taking the car would only be an extra problem. We all know very well how hard is to find a parking spot in those old buildings."

Big Bob saw his daughter's deep eyes almost begging him to dismiss his help, but he had already made up his mind. James' offer sounded almost fallen from heaven to him.

"I really appreciate if you could do this favor to me, James"

"There's no need Bob, I'm not on duty now" he shrugged "Besides, it'd be a quick drive. I'll be back in no time to keep on our business" then turned to face her. "Are you ready to go, Miss Pataki?"

She nodded and said goodbye to everyone ignoring James' outstretched arm before her, and then walked up to the automatic doors. Bob found hard to imagine what was in her mind, well, other than her discomfort, of course. She was easy to read when she made those witty remarks or complains, but when she was quiet like now…

Maybe she was really worried by her lecture Maybe she knew James better and he wasn't the gentleman he seemed to be... or maybe, just maybe the presence of this young man disturbed her… '_Nah_' , the thought alone draw a scornful smile to Bob's face. It wasn't easy for some guy to make her nervous; not even one as well accomplished as this one.

He watched them leaving the store. Then James talking to one of the bodyguards and saw the same bloke rounding the car and holding open the passenger door for Helga; then walking over the other car. James took the driver seat and started the first car. Bob couldn't help but keep looking when he took off and the bodyguards' car followed close, almost glued to them. He then frowned.

"Aren't you seriously worried about your daughter's safety, are you?" Dixie smirked skeptically.

"I don't know what to think..." Bob exhaled "He took all your goons with him..." he then caught a glimpse of Nick. He has to acknowledge that his old pal knew him very well. In a second he realized Nick's thoughts were the same. He nodded to him and watched him flying to the door.

"His goons, not mine." Dixie looked at him, pleased with his reaction to her words. "I can believe what you've just done! You sent your footman after The-Golden-Boy!" She shook her head feigning incredulity.

He grabbed her forearm mindlessly and took her to his office.

"What? What did you just say?" he closed the door and took a peek to the hall through the glass "... And ma'am, Nick Vermicelli is my financial adviser, not my footman"

"Yeah! I can see that..." she scoffed "However, I thought you really knew him... James, I mean" Dixie sneered looking around his office "You're really not updated about politics lately, huh?" she turned to him "James is pure gold to the party; he's the-Golden-Boy; the Fucking Big Star in our party' sky; the Pride of our Proud State. No wonder why they have him so well protected. Even his father's name is behind his now" she patted his back. "Believe me; your Helga is in the best hands. He's not in position to take risks."

"Is he running for something?" Bob was speechless. He couldn't imagine what had become of the confused boy he met some years ago.

"Nope" she replied with a disgusting know-it-all expression "Bob, you're really lost!" she sneered "He's the master of most of the runnings. It's because him that the party has great expectations this year". She looked at him surprised by his ignorance for over thirty seconds before speak again "But don't start getting your head in the clouds. He's always busy, if you know what I mean" she wiggled her eyebrows mockingly but her eyes seemed thoughtful for a moment before mumbling dismissively something about it being just a ride; then turned to him, narrowing her eyes and adding in a flirty way "In the other hand, it was quite a surprise to see you _SO_ over protector over your daughter. You have no idea how alluring looks _a worried father_ to the eyes of a lonely woman..."

Bob's blinked repeatedly. Was she flirting? This politician in campaign? Did she know that was the worst sin a politician could make? When he reacted, he found himself trapped against his office's door. '_Holly shit!'_ His mind was fight to stay alert while her hand fanned on his broad chest, playfully.

Well aware that they were in a blind spot in his office, Bob thought fast before something else happen; even so, he allowed himself to indulge. She was a very attractive and powerful woman, and at his sixty, he was not used to be the receptor of such attentions from women anymore.

"You know, Mrs. Thomas, I think this is not a good time to…" he cleared his throat "... James will be back any moment... besides, this guy outside the door is waiting for me…"

"Bob! You're not telling me that you never…?" she bobbed her head lightly "… you know..." the expression in ,her eyes was unmistakable.

"Doi, not! I'm not a saint! But I don't take unnecessary risks; and you shouldn't either" he threw a quick glance to the hall. Then he felt Dixie's form drawing back.

"I suppose you're right" she sighed deeply "Gosh! I never thought I'd find something interesting in here" she said to herself as she walked to the door, not before taking one of his business cards from the stack, and smiling predatory to him. "I'll call you" she mumbled opening the door and walking out; leaving an astounded Bob Pataki behind.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own any other TM mentioned here.**

**Published about Oct 2010**

**Revised and ****Reedited Sep 2013**

**Thank to you all for reading. Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**AT THE PARTY**

* * *

. . .

The young man said goodbye to his parents and closes the door behind him; then walked to his Honda Civic and slid into the driver seat. Seconds later he ws leaving behind his street turning right in order to reach a wider street. This is the good, old Hillwood for him to take. 54thStreet is always too alive; every single building holds a store: there is a pharmacy, then a flower shop, a pawn shop, The Shoes Palace, Toys for Tots, Maternity Universe, Lyn's Photo Studio, Andy's Liquors... A hundred yards ahead is the old theater; crossing the street it's still the Arcade, paradise of his younger years; and right in front of it, Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor. 54th Street holds people of all-age walking on it, everyone in their own errands.

It was 7:00 p.m. of a Wednesday evening; and he can see most of the stores busy. He observed some kids leaving the Arcade; a lady making some last minute shopping at the Corner Store; old men probably sharing some late chat before saying good night to their friends or neighbors. To the young man it was amazing the rediscovery of his own town now that he's been out for three years and had known how life is out of town.

Hillwood was still the kind of city where you could make your shopping at street level stores and not at huge malls. It was nice because it helped to bould a friendlier neighborhood; to know the owners and workers of the stores they visit in a daily basis and to enjoy the advantages of living in a close and reliably community.

* * *

. . .

He left the aforementioned street turning right to take a quieter street that leads him to his final destination, The Wellington Lloyd could see some known cars parked nearby already. There was Gerald's 65 red Mustang right behind his; or that cool old flower powered VW Sedan that belonged to Sheena; Phoebe's father modern Fortwo; Wolfgang's blue Corvette, apparently a "fourth graders" party could be cool enough for him to show, the stupid blabber; and that well known older than Mighty Pete green Packard owned by Arnold's Grandpa.

It was amazing how that old car became 'classic' through the years; it was in great state considering that was from the forties or so, and it was well known to the Shortmans acquaintances that it had suffered motor change and another major updates, but still it had a lot of things in its favor; amongst them the great attribute of being generous spaced, like no other fellow. It was common during high school's games or parties to be the transport of jammed crowds in its vast interior but all over it, the very well-known and envy-inducing fact about the use that the Shortman boy gave to the backseat.

It was somehow strange how some things had turned out. During their elementary school, Arnold had been a good and tender boy, while his best friend Gerald had fame of be 'the ladies guy' because of his coolness; but over the years, Gerald had become man of one girl, whilst Arnold had transformed himself in a big jock.

. . .

Almost the same history had happened to dear Lila, she had been a beautiful and sweet girl during grade school, and had started dating precisely Arnold in sixth grade. They had kept their romance for over a year, but after that, both of them had started an increasing list of dates as in competition. Later, during sophomore year in West Hillwood High School, Lila had participated in a beauty pageant and had rose victorious for over the contestants from the others three high schools in town, therefore she became 'Hillwood's Girlfriend' and becoming the receptor of the jealousy of most of the girls in town.

Sadly for her, she took her title to heart and soon she had dated most of the boys in the school's grounds and beyond. Rumor had it that you just needed to get close and whisper words of endless love and devotion in her ear and you could get the girl right away; but sadly it last only until the next guy would follow your example. Rumor also had it too, that you could get those beautiful words of endless love and devotion for five bucks from some bully poetess and increase your chance. The young boys smiled at the memory. He could tell you that rumor was right. He had made his try in senior year, without bully-help of course, merely by the use of his deep, throaty voice and had got the prize for about a week. Oh, lord! Those were good easy old days.

* * *

. . .

He was brought out from his reverie at the sound of the loud music blaring from the house; he stopped short to let some giggling younger girls enter into the house before him. The place was decorated according to the occasion, as usual, it was brightly illuminated, and there was music, chattering, dance and the usual table for drinks and snacks. However, over the corner of the second hall there was an improvised bar, with a counter, some stools, a barman and a bunch of bottles of all kind. As always, Rhonda outdid herself!

He had thought that maybe it could be a party just for the gang, but he must have known better when first saw Wolfgang car outside. Yeah, that was right, the place was crowded and there was a lot of people he just knew by sight, and even some younger chicks that he doesn't even know at all. However it was okay; he has the impression that Rhonda had learned a lesson since that time when she'd thrown a party just for cool people back then when they were kids.

It was hilarious how this intent back-fired her when all and every one of her fine guests flew out from her posh place and hurried towards Arnold's rooftop to party with the geeks. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. But that were older times. Now, however he felt honored when the hostess herself, perfectly dressed, ignored the group of girls that came in first and greeted him with a wide warm smile, a kiss and a bear hug. They exchanged hellos and fast updates before she signaled where most of the gang was.

* * *

. . .

Undoubtedly, Rhonda's hostess skills have improved over the years. To him, she had never been so kind and amiable before. It was certain that in her last parties she had been polite and cool, but he was sure that never before she was that particularly attentive. Maybe she was having the same feeling he was having lately. Something in the line that they will finish college next year and after that, each one would take their own path, and whatsoever it'll be, it would drive them apart. Maybe this could be one of the last parties the entire gang could bear a part in; maybe next summer's party will have absences.

And, at least for him, there was some gloomy feeling in the air that could almost be touched; watching his friends spread all over the place he couldn't help but wonder who could be the absents: could it be Gerald, over there having at this very moment the attention of some pals due to his coolness? or Phoebe, because the looming of a mountain of work ahead in her path to become a doctor?; Maybe Peapod Kid or Lorenzo taking over their family business. Or even himself, with his dreams of getting a job in Silicon Valley. The young boy asked himself if the rest of his friends could have similar, kind of gloomy thoughts.

* * *

. . .

The lean boy took his time to look for his friends; he drove himself to the table to take a cup of punch and taking a sip before walking slowly along the walls. He always had tended to watch people. Most of the knowledge he had about the world and people in general and his friends in particular had everything to see with the fact that he was a good watcher.

He liked to remain behind, to go unnoticed, and to observe people doing their business. It found it highly thrilling. He had got to know his friends more deeply that they suspected that way; he had also got once the girl he adored by using this very skill; he even was able to known every one of the stages in her romantic life after their break up. Some people would call him a stalker. Maybe they were right but he couldn't help it. It was his second nature, his reason for living.

He observed across the room that red-haired jinx called Eugene talking animatedly with a blond freckled boy, who used to go to school a year or two below them; somehow he could feel the optimism irradiating from his friend and his partner. He could also see from corner to corner to Sheena talking to Peapod Kid and Nadine; the last had been an intermittent couple since the high school years; and Sheena was the tallest girl he had ever met, she reached easily the 6 feet and was taller than some of the boys. It was a strange coming from a girl that had been a vegetarian her whole life. It was probably due gens and to the fact that she was a very sporting girl. She had been champion with the track team and with the basketball female team back in high school; and she was the only other girl beside Helga Pataki that had keep playing roughly sports with the boys until these days.

* * *

. . .

He went on avoiding the couples dancing and now his eyes found Harold trying to balance two beers and some sandwiches in his big hands; it was fun to watch his intents to carry as much food as he could in one travel to the far away supply table. He tried to get to the table he was sharing with Sid and Stinky, but his great efforts were recompensed by his friends stealing his food.

There was always fun watching those guys whom had grown to became closer friends that they had been back in school. Harold had started his own business by becoming partner with Mr. Green in his meat store, and later he had got a bank loan to acquire another store. Now his ambition for the near future were entering to the groceries stores market; and even when it had been hard because of the credits and slow economy, he has been advancing steadily step by step in his intent and it looked like he will be able to achieve his goal, sooner or later.

Sid and Stinky on the other hand had taken a two year career in industrial maintenance, and had taken jobs and gained experience during their school years and recently, a couple of months ago or so, they were hired to be in charge of the maintenance of a factory building in downtown. It was a job with a huge responsibility, but the boys had stepped in and seemed that they were doing a good job.

* * *

. . .

Now that the threesome had become adults responsible and there were other values than had been added to their lives; the principal of them being their own girls. Harold Bergman and Patty Smith had been in a relationship since he left high school. Harold had been pretty popular back then because he was in the football team, and with popularity came girls, so Harold had enjoyed his share of female companion. But after that time he had realized that football and airhead girls weren't what he wanted from life and he'd resumed his friendship with Big Patty. Their bond had become deeper very fast and he proposed. Now they were planning their wedding for next autumn.

Stinky meanwhile, had an apparently serious one year long relationship with Helen, a girl that they had known back in high school days. She had come from PS119 (where there were a lot of mental issues according to Principal Wartz) and somehow she befriended the gang. She was Phoebe's like, kind of smart and bookworm. Back in those days he had had the impression that Phoebe and Helen had been rivals in any sort. Phoebe was always kind of psycho in her eagerness for grades, learning and prize winning; but to be honest, he never saw any sign that confirm his suspicions, and Helen was a nice and easy going girl. Well, resuming Stinky and Helen business, they hadn't coincided in high school as much and their real bond had started after most of the gang had gone out to college. Probably it has to see with the fact that there were less people in town to hang around and they had got to know each other more closely.

By the other hand there was Sid. He had become a handsome and fine guy, someone nice to hang around. He was too the proud owner of a BMW R series bike and he turned out to be one of the coolest guys in town, hero of both little kids and high-scholars. He also had cultivated a reputation as a dating boy. He was a womanizer.

* * *

. . .

The sand haired boy entered to the other room and it was impossible for him and for everyone that would enter that piece not to notice the big blonde bloke and his simple-minded crew occupying the sofas in the left corner. Nevertheless it wasn't a surprise; he remembered that scene had been repeated every single time there was a party. Wolfgang and his pals liked cuddle themselves in couches and being surrounded by cans of beer and willing girls with big boobs.

That was their very particular way to party; and a very enviable and worthy to emulate to some other guys. Drinking and making out. Somehow, girls and beer were never missing. The good side of such display was that Wolfgang was busy and he didn't bully around.

Back in high school days, Wolfgang had been one of the big stars in the football team though he hadn't been the quarterback or a receiver. He was a murderous defensive lineman. His performance as a tackler had saved a lot of games. It wasn't hard to figure that all his years of practice as a bully had helped to master his technique.

After high school, he had been offered a full scholarship by Stanford University and was actually a star in the football team and a well-known player in college football. _'With great success came great rewards'_, so Wolfgang and the rest of the team had been blessed with never-failing feminine companion and the ever present gang of boot-licker losers who were always following them trying to catch anything the stars left behind.

And as most of men knew, 'Success' was a thing that meant you could get girls and ride nice cars. And to show it. It was a common dream. It was the meaning of the life. And that stupid lard face that was Wolfgang_ had_ it.

He was a hated figure to most of the gang and the rest of boys in town. They enjoyed calling him names and making fun of his taste in fake blonds with the same pattern-looking; the unknown career Wolfgang was making in Stanford and his even more mysterious grades, but if Wolfgang academic merits were questioned, Edmund's most be a national security business.

Nobody ever gave a damn about Edmund's academic skills even in grade school and it was impossible to find a link between him and that prestigious university, but the fact was that Edmund was usually seen in campus ground with books, notebooks and all the paraphernalia associated a college student, except that him was never seen in a class.

* * *

. . .

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he moved to reach the terrace without being noticed by the aforementioned characters. He had his own nasty story with the bully himself and was never looking for a confrontation, much less in Rhonda's place. Such tale dated back his eight grade and had to do with helping a friend (or ex-girlfriend to be exact) to get rid of her relationship with this piece of shit. To be fair with his ex, he must admit that her courtship with the bully had started before he became a football star and had lost the few neurons he still possessed at that time.

To him personally, the new relation of her ex had been a blow hard to take. He and the girl had remained friends after their break-up but that didn't mean he was over her. And watching them together, or rather, knowing that they were together was like adding salt to his lacerated heart. But being his competitor this roughneck bloke was especially hard to swallow. However, at some point she finally got rid of Wolfgang after some gruesome episodes, but she couldn't keep the veil over her past love story, hence, he had become visible to the big gorilla. After that, he had endured an even harder bullying over him for a time that remained until today. Fortunately, lately it was mostly about some pushing and sight confrontations.

He almost had got his goal when someone crashed into him; spilling his drink in the floor and attracting the attention of the seated group over him. A young girl apologized before disappeared into the crowd but the damage was done. Wolfgang scowled at him and the sight battle began. He personally disliked fights in any form, but boy! He couldn't reject this one, just as never had rejected them in the past, so he kept standing and facing his childhood and juvenile tormentor seated like ten feet away; blond versus blond, blue against gray.

It went and went on and on until it was hard to know by certain how long this dare was extending; but at some point an insistent blonde was trying to attract Wolfgang attention and finally got it. Wolfgang cursed and shifted his gaze for a moment before return it to him, peeved. The sneer in the gray eyes and his raised eyebrow dared him to accept his defeat, Wolfgang take in with an almost imperceptible nod and Brian indulged with a slight shake of his red solo cup. '_That's it! It wasn't that hard, see? You moron! Besides there's my seniority right to keep your trap shut!'_ The boy smirked to make sure the bully understood perfectly and then turned around to pull out to the deck.

* * *

. . .

In the terrace were most of his friends, and was the quietest place in the party. The music was muffled by walls and crystal panel; a few couples were dancing, probably those ones that liked maintain a conversation while dancing. He could see there, seated in one of the tables in the left Gerald, Park, Arnold, Lorenzo, Joey and Iggy in good company. Sports was probably the conversation' theme.

In other of the tables in the right corner, there was Phoebe, Helen and Thaddeus engaged probably in a fancy conversation about politic or science. Where Phoebe and Helen were very fond of science and you can figured it out from their scholar years; it was an shocking surprise to discover that the boy before known as Curly had chosen his path as a politician. He attended to the Faculty of Arts and Science in Harvard and later he planned to go on Government, Economics or something like that. He'd enlisted himself also into the ranks of a Party and nowadays was very active amongst the young members.

His demeanor had changed too. There wasn't many signs of his past… mental instability … and actually he looked like a very serious and accomplished young man, irradiating sense and equanimity. The change in his conduct had been happening since senior year back in high school, but it wasn't so notorious until recently. Sometimes the pals liked teasing about it, betting that any given day Thaddeus will snap and the old Curly would reappear to cause havoc. Gerald used to say that it should better be sooner than later, because what about snapping when holding an important charge in politics.

* * *

. . .

And last but not least, and leaning over the rail were Helga Pataki and Patty Smith. The latter had changed significantly over the years. She wasn't this enormous and redoubtable girl from childhood. She was now a very nice and polite, lightly muscular and tall girl. She had befriended the gang since grade school, when she'd started hanging around the girls; mainly Rhonda and Helga. And after some time it was usual to see her amongst the group. Patty was two years over them at school and she was a great ally when they entered to West Hillwood HS. Her presence and advices made their transition less harsh for them. Both boys and girls were benefited with her counseling. Patty was a very mature and strong spirited person, so her lectures about subjects, teachers, sports and extracurricular affairs on time help them to go straight their interests and to avoid bad choices and silly feelings and acting the way that came along greenness.

The young boy went to the opposite corner to dispose of his cup and took his time to observe the primal object of his observations, obsessions and affects. She was seated in a high swivel stool and was inclined over the rail facing the city ahead and was very engrossed in chat with Patty. From that spot it was impossible to hear the conversation, but by the volume of their voices you could say that it was being very private. It wasn't his intention to hear them however, just watch.

The blond girl was wearing the clothes that had used that afternoon in the lecture, a tight dark skirt and a white buttoned blouse with discreet heels. He had been at the auditorium but left early so he could take care of a couple of errands before this party, so they hadn't talked. She had looked highly professional and confident during her presentation and interaction with the host and her co – lecturers, but what else you could expect from the girl being a Pataki; proud and noble caste that was born to succeed.

* * *

. . .

She shifted over the stool and swept the deck with her sight before stopping again over her interlocutor, resuming the chat, but both of them were now facing the deck. Patty was smiling mischievously now and he figured Helga was blushing taking by the shade of her skin. Somehow with the intermittent lights coming from inside and the moon light outside her hair looked almost white against her red face. It was interesting to see because Helga wouldn't get easily exposed, and Patty was getting it. Privilege of a bully, probably, Patty was enjoying the moment too, you could tell because the big smile in her face. He couldn't help to notice that some boys were throwing glances over to them.

Helga was seated in the high stool, leaned against the rail and by the position of her legs planted at her front, slightly separated, she was giving quite the view. You couldn't blame the guys if later they would talk about her in their gatherings if she was here posing so willingly for them . Providing brand new images to their fantasies.

Were she actually showing off on purpose, the effect wouldn't be as alluring as it was currently being just suggestive. Was she aware of her posture? Was it intentional? Helga had never given up completely to her unladylike manners, so probably she wasn't aware of the attention she was receiving.

He decided then to walk to her, to block the view. She has her hands on her face with when Patty told her something. She left the stool like a bolt and without hesitation, she stormed to the boys' table and hit Lorenzo in the jaw with the back of her hand, succeeding at getting his mouth shut.

"What were you looking at, idiot?" the boy couldn't respond because both, surprise and pain. Then she went to the others "Y' all bunch of dweebs! Grow up for cry out loud!" she then stomped towards the house not before thundering "And I was here thinking that you were my friends!" before disappearing from sight and leaving the ashamed and amused group of boys behind.

* * *

**I don't Own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't own any of the TM mentioned here. **

**I own only the plot and the OC.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. Happy New Year 2011 to everybody!**

**Edited Nov, 2011 and Sept, 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

**CHAT AMONGST FRIENDS**

* * *

Helga was seated in the high stool, leaned against the rail and by the position of her legs planted at her front, slightly separated, she was giving quite the view. You couldn't blame the guys if later they would talk about her in their gatherings if she was here posing so willingly for them . Providing brand new images to their fantasies.

Were she actually showing off on purpose, the effect wouldn't be as alluring as it was currently being just suggestive. Was she aware of her posture? Was it intentional? Helga had never given up completely to her unladylike manners, so probably she wasn't aware of the attention she was receiving.

He decided then to walk to her, to block the view. She has her hands on her face with when Patty told her something. She left the stool like a bolt and without hesitation, she stormed to the boys' table and hit Lorenzo in the jaw with the back of her hand, succeeding at getting his mouth shut.

"What were you looking at, idiot?" the boy couldn't respond because both, surprise and pain. Then she went to the others "Y' all bunch of dweebs! Grow up for cry out loud!" she then stomped towards the house not before thundering "And I was here thinking that you were my friends!" before disappearing from sight and leaving the ashamed and amused group of boys behind.

. . .

"Are you okay, man?"

A slightly worried but still smiling Park leaned over the slouched form of his dark haired friend, who was checking for any damage his mouth and face "It sounded gross."

"It sounded teeth-breaking" Brian laughed, reaching the group and taking the seat beside the injured boy.

Some of the boys seemed concerned but mostly they were laughing. Thad had also got close to check on his friend once the girls he was talking to and Patty entered into the room following the angry blonde. After taking a look over the apparently undamaged face of Lorenzo, he rounded the table in order to take the seat between Joey and Arnold.

Stinky, Sid and Harold also joined then the group bringing along some beers and taking seats at the opposite side of the table.

"I don't know… there's not blood at least … or broken teeth..." Lorenzo informed. "My face's still shaking. That girl's wild! She surely knows how to inflict damage!" he shifted his jaw "I'd enjoy the more another kind of damage she could provide, though…"

"Shhhh!" someone admonished him

"I can't say ya didn't deserve it" Gerald didn't repress his laughter "You were duckin' for a best view, man! Whatdya expected? A kiss from the girl?" he shook his head in amusement. "Sure you are a pervert! Is it your 'sangre caliente' or what?"

"Gosh buddy. You saw her!" Lorenzo signaled the place where Helga has been "It was Helga, giving-a-view" he shifted his shoulders as if a clarification wasn't necessary "Now you're telling me that you're fucking prig! We've talked before … about her. It's not my fault that she … has the manners … of a dude" he was still checking his mouth "If any of you were in my spot, you'd had acted the same. Christ! It still hurts… In fact, you were doing the same thing, just that you weren't in my spot."

"Oh come on, we weren't down there like you" Iggy couldn't suppress a laugh.

"It was my shoelace!" it was incredible the gall of this boy.

It caused more derision and scoffing around.

"Sure!"

"You really didn't need the ducking thing. What everyone saw was lovely enough. Actually, it was going for some time now, since she was gracing us with her backside". Park, who was seated at Lorenzo's right, commented "Gerald is right. It must be your blood. She's our friend, Lorenzo. She doesn't need us peeking over. Girls had it hard dealing with the rest of the guys"

"I didn't see you warning her"

"I was enjoying the sight. Is that a sin? Why to disturb her?"

"Brian here was about to do something" Arnold spoke.

Brian snorted amusingly.

"You all should have seen yourselves; you looked like crows over a piece of meat. And not only you…" he left the phrase in the air pointing over his shoulder to the people behind him.

"They're not crows. They're buzzards" Stinky said taking a gulp of his beer.

"Whatever. What were you talking about?" Harold joined the conversation.

"Helga" Lorenzo opened a new can of beer.

"Not Helga, before" Harold insisted.

"The Yankees beating the Twins" Joey said.

"The Twins suck" Brainy pointed out.

"The talk sucks. I'd rather talk about Helga" Harold stated.

"I support that" Stinky added raising his hand

"Hey guys, we're not at the bar" Gerald reprimanded them.

"Is she dating someone? I think I'll make my try"

"Ask Gerald" Park suggested pointed with his head to the chocolate skinned boy.

"I don't think you have a chance, Lorenzo, not after today" the aforementioned affirmed.

"Is she dating someone, Gerald?

"Can't be sure" He made a pause before add "She goes out, but doesn't seem like seeing someone particularly. I think she prefers no ties" he poured down the remains of his beer.

"Have someone known her any boyfriend? I mean, I never met any boyfriend of hers before. Neither in Middle School nor in High School" Joey hinted "maybe she likes…" moving up and down his brows "you know…"

"There was this boy, in junior year, remember? Nick or something" Thad alluded.

"Rick, Rick Sounders" Sid agreed "he was a senior. Valedictorian I think. You should remember. Everyone talked about it. He wasn't her boyfriend, they just…" Sid shifted his head in a way that was impossible to misinterpret.

"Yeah! that was what I heard" Lorenzo pointed.

_"Bullshit_!" exclaimed Harold.

"He said they had been hanging around when he called for her after that game, remember?" Stinky was caressing his unshaven chin.

"You said it: he _said_. However, if there was something before, I was sure there wasn't anymore after that day" Thad remembered "you sure recall the scene"

"I wasn't there. It was embarrassing? What did she do?" Lorenzo checked his watch.

"I will never forget Helga's face! _Gawd!_ I thought she was going to kill him right there with her bare hands" Sid said laughing.

"I reckon she just turned around to face him, mumbled something for about ten seconds and went off leaving the poor boy frozen"

"The poor boy, Stinky?" Arnold asked amused "He was a renowned jock"

"The dude remained there, immobile, all alone, until everyone else left the park. I believe he was never the same again" everyone laughed at the memory.

"What were you hinting, Joey? A while ago, I mean. Why don't you ask her?" Lorenzo asked dead serious.

"I'm not stupid, I treasure my teeth. I spent years waiting for them to come out if you remember"

"I don't think she likes pus…" Sid looked around "...bunnies, you know. I think she's just smart enough to not make commitments, just like me"

"Why you don't make commitments, Sid?"

"Look, I don't know one single happy couple that had started in high school or before; most of them is divorced or worse, enduring a living hell at home. There are plenty of years ahead to make mistakes. Why start being unhappy so young? Well, those are my thoughts. I'm not criticizing you guys"

"High school ended three years ago"

"Maybe you hadn't fallen in love" Arnold suggested.

"Oh, come on. Love is a big word. We're talking about crushes; hanging out, long-lasting relationships; friends with benefits, that kind of thing." Park expressed. "Why complicate everything with the L word"

"I'd like to be free. No string attached" Sid defended his point.

"I like bein' attached" Harold said.

"I reckon that my buddy Sid here has handled with care the sting of love. It hasn't been random in him. I personally found my relationship with Helen very much rewarding" Stinky pointed.

"Yeah, all this crap is nice, but what about Helga?"

"You really are into Helga, right?" Joey' smile grow but then frowned "Are you drunk already, buddy?"

"I don't know why I never tried something before. _Jesus!_ She's gorgeous!"

"She's out of your league, dude. You have a nasty reputation" Joey stated. "The Pataki is proud; I can't imagine her dealing with a reputation like yours"

"Nasty reputations attract girls. Besides, Bob Pataki loves money"

"Some kind of girls..." Gerald mumbled.

"What Big Bob has to do with this?" an annoyed Arnold asked.

"You never know if you don't try, don't you think? Now, Gerald, what was it with her dates?"

"I just suppose what I said. She never talks about it. She uses to say boys are _'so bo-oring'_" Gerald mimicked her.

"Who are those boys you were talking about? Are they peers?"

"I shouldn't be talkin' about this" Gerald said in low voice.

"Oh, come on, this is general information" Lorenzo seemed to consider something before speak again "What about you?"

"What about me?" Gerald raised his brows, warily.

"I don't know..." Lorenzo forced a smirk "You live with the girl … and you seem to be pretty protective about her, which is weird considering that you barely tolerated her before. Maybe she has a thing for you. She's not taking money from you, so I've heard. Maybe…" he smiled impishly "you're the lucky one"

"Are we goin' to talk about this _again**?**_ I think we already discussed this" Gerald words were dry.

"But I think we never really understand this situation. You were not very clear" Harold leaned forward interested.

"You never understand a fuck, Harold"

"Maybe if you were more c-l-e-a-r, I'd understood, Geeee-rry"

"I think what you really want from Gerald is a little gossip but you all know that's not right" Arnold stated in defense of his friend.

"Had been delayed, you little preach" Iggy ridiculed him.

"Maybe you're right, Arnold, but it's true that Gerald here had never dropped a single crumb" Sid face seemed avid.

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Arnold looked uncomfortable.

"We have a man in the front" Park also showed his interest.

"In the front?" Gerald repeated with disbelief.

"Where is she working? No. I really mean it. Where is she working? I heard she was hired for a paper?"

"That's old news, Park; she works at The Bostonian. Editing… no, correcting columnists" Brian informed

"Political columnists" added Gerald "Three. Daily"

"So she's not waiting tables anymore?"

"Is there a trouble with cleaning tables, Lorenzo?" asked a serious toned Arnold.

"No, no. Whatever makes you happy, guys" he smirked

"Guys, pipe down! Almost everybody had waited tables or been a checker, except Lorenzo, thanks to his smart-ass grandfather" Park pacified at the sight of the sudden tension.

"And Peapod, don't forget Peapod Kid" Lorenzo defended "and Iggy here, the boy 'works' at this gallery, you know" he scorned.

"What do you do, Lorenzo, you know, for living?" Iggy asked, half pissed, half amused

"Besides fucking, you mean?" That smug in his face! The boys scoffed

"You know what they say about boastful boys" Harold sneered wiggling his left pinky.

Lorenzo adjust himself in his chair before facing Harold.

"Yeah, I've heard… and I wanna let you know that that's big, fat, fucking _lie_, at least in my case; is that clear?"

"Are you drunk already?" Harold asked, frowning at him.

"So, what do you do?" Iggy insisted

Lorenzo took his time to answer that, after smirking he said in a slow manner.

"You know… maybe it's a little too complicated to explain to your waiting-tables minds" Lorenzo explode with laughter. His friends cursed him and looked clearly annoyed. Lorenzo kept laughing for some time.

"Sorry, sorry, you all know I'm kidding, right?" he asked between fading laughs "Really" he sighed loudly "I need to apologize" he sound however kind of concerned despite his laugh "Maybe I'm drunk already" he said massaging then his brow.

"You are an asshole! Really Lorenzo, you know we like you but sometimes you really piss us off…"

"I have about fifteen beers on me… and some vodka, Sid. Sorry again" he sighed deeply "You know. This really is kind of boring" he was now answering Iggy's question "Ever since junior year or so I have been going to the factory; my father's great idea" he rolled his eyes "you know; trying to know every department; Deeply" he made quote marks in the air "I mean. Watching the way things are done in every post: production, workers, provisions, sales, clients, contractors, shipments… you know that sort of things...

"And it's hard because I felt that I couldn't understand anything at first; I kind of thought I was getting nothing and the old man just looking at me with unsatisfied eyes. And then I got confused and made mistakes …I mean…like taking sides with the employers and…" he paused, like arranging his thoughts "they see things very different from one. Their goals are different from yours of course and ... well … I'm not criticizing, just stating a reality" he planted his hands in the table now "dealing with people is difficult, I mean, I have to get close to them because I need to learn from their work and that kind of contact brings people close, that bonding stuff … but at the same time I'm there to acquire information. I'm not one of them. Next week or month I have to go to another department and people tend to think about prying, treason, duplicity, and blah, blah, blah. It had been fucking hard lately" he took a swig of his beer "In the other hand, and after some years you realize that you really had learned a lot, like when some bloke come and try to mislead you about their mistakes, or stating a problem. Now you know who is who, they don't fool you anymore. Suddenly you realize it means that your father were all right since the beginning and you were a fucking idiot… you know, In a few years, I'll be in the Corporate and…I think the basic think that I'll have learned by then will be dealing with people…and patience" he took a big gulp of his beer "Sixteen" he said raising the empty can.

The young men reunited blinked a few times after this sloshed peroration; then slowly made commentaries about it. Somehow they manage to show Lorenzo some support. It wasn't an easy task being in his shoes.

"Maybe it was really a little too complicated for us" Harold said with both of his hands at each side of his head. "Where the old fashioned way was left? You know that about the buyin' and sellin' and bein' prudent with the profits; that creed? I prefer that way" he stood up and took Stinky with him. "Let's bring some beers. I don't know why Rhonda didn't hire waiters"

They left the table and came back almost immediately, dragging a small cooler that they situated on the floor beside them and boasting about their shrewdness.

Who're Helga's columnists?" changing the theme, Stinky asked Brainy, who shook his head.

"Dunno. Kind of a secret matter, you know, professional secrecy or something" Brainy said nonchalantly, waving his hands.

"They're fat, however" Gerald added and then he shared "you know? … when Helga started at The Bostonian, she corrected the sensationalists' pages. That was gross" Gerald spoke between laughing. "Those blokes write with the feet and Helga made two versions of the notes, one regular, corrected to be published; and the other almost a soap opera or gore stories depending the case, for school work, you know, free version, very descriptive scenes but once or twice she got published the extended version, earning the reporters' hate, I must add. That was a laugh at school; even some teachers praised her writing" he drank from his can before add "After that, they take her to the Arts and Entertaining section before lead her to the politicians"

"Is that good, I mean, her job?" Lorenzo inquired.

"Pretty good for a student"

"Is she a diligent student?" (They were talking really fast here and, you know it's hard taking notes and watching who's saying what, so sorry for some not adjudicated expressions. I think I need a recorder.)

"She's pretty responsible, but she's not attached to her desk if that's what you mean"

"Grades?

"Wide range. Some teachers just hate her". Seeing his friend's facial expressions he further explained. "Women teachers mainly; after all, she's Helga G. Pataki, Heiress of the Devil and she could be really annoying sometimes. I could say that there's some jealousy too, but you never can be sure" Gerald seemed a little proud of his knowledge and this was not overlooked by his peers.

"Does she have friends?"

"She's quite popular"

"Does she throw slumber parties?" Sid wiggled his brow.

"We're not over that path again?"

"Come on, Gerald, just a bit" Gerald seemed considerate it for a while before deciding.

"No, no slumber parties; you know? Mostly boyfriends… guys … friends, not boyfriends. Almost no girls at all.

"Does she sleep naked?" Gerald didn't even bother to acknowledge that.

"Oh, come on. She's not your sister"

"Not at all" he leered "I refuse to feed your perverted minds"

"She sleeps naked!" Thad snapped his hand over the table

"How could I know? I'm not allowed to get into her room!" Gerald cursed when realized what he'd said and he had no choice but face the scorn from his pals, even Arnold laughed to this news. "Shit. Me and my big mouth" he mumbled to himself

"Why are you banned?" asked Harold.

"She found you sneaking?" this was Brian.

"Is she also banned from your room?" Sid queried.

"Never" Gerald found himself grinning.

"Do you really cook?" Park asked.

Gerald nodded

"What is it? Twenty questions?"

"There are still several left" Thad stated.

"What do you cook?"

He shrugged

"A bit of everything. Mostly dinners"

"You cook thrice a day?"

"No, just dinners. Lunch and dinners on weekends"

"What a bargain! What about breakfast?"

"I make sure there are cereals, fruit, waffles, milk in the kitchen for the lady. Then, I don't know if she have lunch, but I think she get a sandwich or so; dinner's at home"

"Every day?"

"Almost" he nodded "sometimes I still have to force her to have dinner with me. She forgets"

"… meaning?"

"You know? Is like… I think she wasn't used to eat at home or…to eat at all… you know: breakfast, lunch and dinner. I think that she … sometimes she found herself at the end of the day with an empty stomach, without any real meal during all day. I think she even learned to ignore the awareness of hunger"

"As in anorexia?" someone sounded concerned.

"Not at all. I remember her eating as a stoner when we're younger"

"I remember her without lunch at grade school, though"

"It was more as if there was negligence back in her home; then she got used to buy food outside or to take home and finally getting tired of street food and giving up"

"That's sad"

"Maybe that's the reason of her grumpy mood"

"She told you so?"

"Not with clear words, but… you know … is kind of implicit in what she doesn't say. This … pact … was not only about putting food in the table, you know? but to warrant she ate at least once a day. I think she knew very well what she was asking from me. I tell you though, the first days I called her to table but she often let me having dinner all by myself. She was a quite the bitch, always annoying me and criticizing everything so I got angry and plainly ignored her …

"Then I started to leave her plate on the table only to found it usually untouched the next morning. After some weeks I become concerned when I suspected that she didn't eat outside either. Then, one day I confronted her after getting the conviction that she was really malnourished. I forced her to take breakfast in the morning and dinner at the table all the evenings. Sometimes I even called her during the day to make sure she'd eat something"

"You forced her? Is it possible to force her?"

"You need be brave, but yes. My buddy Arnold here tended a helping hand" Gerald put a hand over his shoulder's friend.

"She appreciates that?" Someone asked, he nodded.

"She says 'oh thank you so much for look after me, my handsome Gerald' fanning her eyelashes and giving you a peck" Thad asked.

"Please, she's not Lila"

"Then how'd-ya know?"

"I know!" yielding to the insistence he added "Believe me, in her own way, she makes me know" Gerald tried to repress his grin.

"Pinning you down to the bed and…?"

"I swear I heard you being dirty a second before you opened your mouth"

"So, you take the credit for that killer body? She was kind of scrawny before" questioned Joey

"No, she's been always that hot" was Sid judgment.

"Always a goddess" Stinky sighed.

"Nah, she was still skinny until recently" Park added.

"She always had those legs, though"

"She was skinny when we're kids, but after puberty stroked, she turn into a fox" Harold pronounced.

"She turned into a fox when she kissed you that autumn evening at Mighty Pete" Gerald mocked him.

"That was hot. I reckon that night was my first wet dream" Stinky slurred.

"Boys! Behave!"

"At thirteen?" Harold asked in disbelief "I was sixteen"

"You should stop saying your age. Only get you embarrassed"

"Not exactly my first but she was a fine company for many nights" Sid fixed the lapels of his leather jacket.

"That Helga was my faithful companion so many hot nights"

"We're at Rhonda's, remember!" Arnold warned.

"Damn! I wasn't there!"

"You never were there; you were too busy in your fancy extracurricular classes" Joey said to him.

"You're all steamy. What are you talking about?" Peapod Kid arrived dragging a chair and setting it to Brian's right "By the way, the girls are about to come over. I heard them complaining about the lack of partners on the dance floor" he warned.

"Helga's kissing lesson at Mighty Pete"

"I see..." he recalled, smiling broadly "You know? even until this very day I still don't understand how she got carried. How did we fool her?"

"It was my buddy Arnold here, he challenged her"

"It was you, goody-goody? I can't believe it"

"It wasn't exactly me" Arnold's voice sounded stressed.

"It was us, talking about kissin'" Harold signaled his prank buddies to his left "We'd just finished some game and went to Mighty Pete to waste some time. You know, she was always one of us"

"I reckon Sheena was there too" Stinky added.

"Yeah, Sheena and Helga were playing too. It was middle school; I think we're starting eight grade. Rhonda and the others girls didn't play any longer with us at that time" Sid eyes were glazing.

"Helga overheard us and you all know her. She started making fun of us, calling us a 'bunch of losers'"

"Yeah, that was it. We were talking about that because we'd catch two fifth graders and their chicks in the alley; in our way to buy drinks. It was gross. The morons!"

"They were sucking mouths and making noises. Bumping their faces against each other; drooling all over their faces"

"It was pathetic"

"After finishing mocking of them, we ended concerned about looking like those idiots, you know, when the chance arrived, "

"With Helga scoffing them, we got everyone' attention"

"I think we're all concerned because our lack of experience" Joey alleged

"We had merely pecked, you know"

"I have kissed a girl's hand twice"

"Or nothing at all; that was lame"

"Hold on. How old were we?" Thad asked, he hasn't been present either.

"Thirteen, fourteen maybe"

"Brian has a big smile; I think he had more experience"

"Something" the aforesaid kept his smile.

"I didn't see it coming Brian! You kissed who? You were so serious, man!"

"Damn it. Go on!"

"Well, then Helga bragging somethin' about 'kissin' is easy' and Arnold went with 'yeah, sure!' all skeptical; then we all were snickerin' at her expense … but some of us were actually enthusiast because, I mean Helga, in fact, _was a girl_" Gerald said using his hands as effect.

"We have learned that not so long before, remember?" a wicked Sid signaled.

"Affirmative, the year before; again during a game"

"Yeah! It was at Gerald Field... Wait a moment; if we're at Gerald Field, we must be younger. In middle school we stop going there. We're far too big for that lot and let kiddos to use it. Besides, we could use the school facilities at that time"

"Was it at Gerald Field or at Mighty Pete? You got me confused!" Thad queried.

"Kissing lesson was at Mighty Pete"

"'The Day We Realized Helga Pataki Was a Girl' was at Gerald Field"

"And we're talking about?"

"Kissing lesson"

"The other story is interesting too"

"We'll see that one later"

"She stated that the kissing thing was 'piece of cake' and 'you just needed to adjust yourself into your partner and tilt your head a little" Arnold started.

"She also said that it was convenient some grip for support, such as embracing your partner or holding her shoulders or her head. Well, she said his… his shoulders and face""

"Arnold made fun of her and asked who had been the lucky one, her pillow?"

"'None of your business, Arnoldo'"

"And this bloke goes on and called her plainly a liar; then she darted upon him and threatened with make him swallow his words"

"She shoved Arnold against a wall; then she held his football head with both hands … she was about to kiss him when …"

"When Gerald went over and took her off him"

"'Don't you dare to touch me, Geraldo'. Fuck! She was wild!"

"Gerald sweated trying to get her calmed" Harold laughed at the memory.

"Then the bloke goes with 'Why don't cha teach your lesson to all of us? I don't believe cha either'"

"'Me neither' and so we all went on" uttered Joey.

"I think she got suspicious of us because she stopped fighting" Gerald stated.

"She was a kinda calmed when declared that she wasn't about to swap spit with every dimwit present. Someone, I think he was this blond with glasses, what was his name?"

"George?"

"That fella with curly blond hair and glasses? He was at our class since kindergarten. It wasn't George but I can't recall his name"

"What with this bloke?"

"He proposed a draw. Helga accepted reticently only after Arnold trapped her, suggesting that she'd chickened out"

"Before she could change her mind we took a bottle and made a circle seated on the floor, while Sheena took Helga apart to, you know, polish her a little bit"

"Polish her?"

"Yep, Sheena released the pigtails, put some gloss in her lips and made her take her shirt off"

"Her shirt off?" Lorenzo opened his eyes.

"She was wearing a top under her plaid shirt"

"A tight black top. It was lace-like"

"Did she also take her braces off?"

"She didn't wear braces anymore. She used them back in elementary school"

"I don't know how Sheena could accomplish that. Sheena was giggling all the while, but Helga was grunting"

"I was busy with the bottle. Didn't pay attention to what they were doing"

"Then Harold hit the jackpot?"

"It wasn't Harold, however"

"It was me" Gerald looked despondent.

"And why then Harold ended…?"

"Gerald was Phoebe's boyfriend"

"He didn't need a lesson or what?"

"He was her best friend' boyfriend"

"Forbidden ground"

"Treason, she said"

"So, Harold was the one"

"The expectation for the kiss was boiling inside us, we were getting excited, even when the 'teacher' will be, you know, Helga Pataki, but when she appeared in front of us suddenly she wasn't this angry, rude girl, but a tall, blonde, blue eyed beauty wearing shorts and a tank top"

"We were in awe"

"We're all drooling over"

"We made space for she to enter in the circle, she took Harold with her and made him go down on his knees. She was there struggling trying to, I don't know, settling herself on him"

"Harold was nervous and sweating like a pig"

"Her hair was shining like gold and smelled like vanilla" He said with dreamy voice.

"After some time, she gave up trying to adjust herself and demanded from him to sit on the floor with his legs extended"

"She sat down in his thighs and then, when she realized the expectation surrounding her, she stopped complaining and took her time to look around, amused. Then she said 'now I require your complete attention buckos, because it will be just one shot' and then, gave all her attention to this boy here"

"The lucky bastard"

"Was that good?"

"She was completely another person, she even smiled somehow different. I was bewitched"

"I can't blame you. But she sure made you to question your luck"

"How so?"

"She made fun of him by asking 'Are you gonna tell your mommy?' She made him regret having made fun of her in the past. She was saying something like: 'I don't know, maybe you don't want this because my huge hairy caterpillar-like eyebrow could get you sick' all in a sweet un-Helgish voice"

And this bloke stuttering 'it…it's really beau…beautiful da…dark blonde brow, you know, I wa…was… kidding"

"Have you thought that Helga was sort of mature for her age? I mean…her humor…we were all a bunch of jerks"

"Of course she was ahead of us; don't you remember that kiss?"

"Well, she went on with 'or maybe you don't like me because I've got this horrible billy goat ears"

"No, no… they're li…little p… pink… soft ears"

"She grinned flirtatiously while taking his chin with one hand and sliding the other over his nape"

"Je sais que tu es un garçon mignon et menteur, c'est ne pas?' she purred over his lips before kissing him"

"Fat and liar?" Lorenzo teased.

"Handsome and liar" Harold corrected him.

"I couldn't take my eyes away from her, she kissed him softly, her eyes closed all along, just caressing his lips first, exploring for some time with her own lips, the upper first, then the lower; agonizingly slow"

"I remember thinking something like 'much ado about nothing', but then she started licking his lips, nibbling softly. We were in awe, Harold was petrified, but then, suddenly Helga attacked him with all her artillery; pushing him to the floor and straddling over him, forcing him to open his mouth and then kissing him feverishly, sucking, devouring his lips"

"I recall her moaning, the way she gasped and…Jesus!" Sid opened wide his eyes.

"It was candent"

"I was on fire"

"Hypnotic"

"Our man was very slow in the counterattack, but finally he reacted and kissed her back (less refined technique, you must know), he held her tight, and rolled over her trying to take control, but she broke the kiss"

"'That's it, Pink Boy, now move it'. She was panting hard but her voice was all collected. "You got more than expected" Damn girl! You could see her all fervent, but the next moment she made it clear that was just an act"

"You can imagine Harold; of course he had no intention of let her go…"

"I wasn't thinking, I was on fire. I don't know how she could slip away from under me"

"She said 'Get Off Me, Lardo' and unstuck off you by pushing you hard and then slid away"

"Harold was trying to get a good grip on her, but she's always more skilled. I remember thinking 'he's gonna cry'"

"Hey!"

"And then? Any of you went over her? I suppose she got you all turned up.

"Kind of, but by the moment we reacted, she was transformed again in the old Helga. She was wearing that loose shirt and was tying her hair again, Harold went over her but she shoved him aside stating 'the beeper king is down there, you dweeb. He's coming over'"

"Was it true?"

"Yep! She should have listened to the car or something because Big Bob Pataki in person was rounding his car and walking to the tree. The now pigtailed Helga threatened with hanging us up from the pole if anybody slipped a word and after offering a ride to a very alarmed Sheena, they disappeared in a flash. I think Sheena was relieved knowing that Mr. Pataki was down there. She might think we were out of control"

"And believe us, we were out of control"

What do you do, then?"

We stayed there for a while just recalling the scene and daydreaming with Helga, she was so hot! I mean, the way she pressed her body against Harold, her hair showering him"

"Her legs…"

"Her moaning"

"Did you learn something?

"Helga ruled"

"She knew how to kiss"

"Helga had a teacher"

"Dude! Of course she had a teacher!"

"Why do you never told this?"

"We valued our necks, just like Joey his teeth"

"Besides, Helga started hanging around with Wolfgang, soon after that"

"We thought she was making her point clear, even when he wasn't in the same school"

"Helga started dating Wolfgang after that" Iggy pointed "That's the reason why they were hanging around"

"What?"

"Wolfgang?"

"Oh, please! Complaining again about me extending an invitation to Wolfgang?" Everybody turned around, dramatically, as if they have been catch doing something inappropriate.

"Rhonda!" she drew closer followed by Sheena. The boys made silence, dreading how much she' hear.

"I know what you all think about him, but he's kind of a friend and he's really popular, besides it's not like is bullying around anymore, right?"

"You're the hostess, we can't complain"

"Yeah, and besides I think a party wouldn't be the same without that crew in a nook"

"If you say so ..."

"Next week, I'm planning something more private, just us. But we need to plan it well, we need a day that fit for everybody and we all can spent the night; it could be a little problematic, since some of the girls will be busy, and I suppose that you all had your business too. By other hand, you know this house is alone and we'll be by our own. There is room enough for everybody."

"When did you moved, Rhonda?"

"It has been all along the year. The house at the hills has been ready for almost two years, but my parents delayed the moving. Late nostalgia"

"What took you so long? I mean most of the beautiful people left down Hillwood years ago"

"Father liked here"

"Is a larger house?"

"Kind of, but there's mostly land …ground! We're not here to talk about that. We need dancers, so come on. The girls are waiting for you on the dance floor"

The boys stood up heavily as Gerald was making them to commit to join the next evening at the bar.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, but I'll try to unhook early. I won't lose this news" Lorenzo said glancing over Iggy. After that interchange Helga arrived, making her way over Lorenzo. The boys reduce his moving, waiting for another assault.

"Are you okay?"

"A little aching" he said caressing his chin and straining his neck while struggling to hide his smile "There's a cutting down here now that I see …"

"That didn't stop you for empty all those cans. What is it? There will be no beers anymore?" she said signaling the table in front of him.

"It wasn't only me" Helga faced him changing her tone.

"Stop doing that, you're not a stray dog! And girls hate those looks. They don't expect that conduct from their friends. Just a warning."

"I was tying my shoela…" he tried sound innocent.

"Please, I saw you!" Helga scoffed turning around ready to go.

"I'll make it up, Helga, really. Let's go out for dinner tomorrow"

"I'm busy tomorrow"

"Let's go dinner to Manhattan. Jean Georges. My treat. You chose the evening"

Helga turned around astonished, her mouth open. The other boys were in wonderment too. This boy could act fast. And impress…

"Anything for you, you know, Helga, to make it up!" he flashed an award winning smile.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked soft and curiously. He raised his brow, smiling kindly "In your dreams, bucko! I will not be the cause of the ruin of The Madame of Hillwood by taking her best client away." and with that she turned around leaving the spot before a burst of laughter broke the silence.

After a minute or so, when the place was quiet and most of the boys were inside, Sheena take Gerald apart and asked about the scene played before, he explained about Lorenzo trying to win Helga's affections. She enjoyed the tale, and then Gerald had a suddenly thought, so he looked around and ask her discreetly

"Do you remember that evening at Mighty Pete…?"

"You don't mean the night when Helga kissed Harold, do you?

He nodded.

"Don't tell me you were all talking about that! I believe that theme was banned."

"It's banned; but it was long time ago. Besides, I don't know. It was real?"

"It wasn't a collective illusion, that's certain."

"That Helga was really something"

"Oh yes, she's awesome"

"And Harold? Did she have a thing for him?"

"Harold?" she smiled shaking her head "of course not. He just won the draw. You know Helga; she's just too feisty for her own good"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I…I'm going to share something with you, just to…you know, to let you to get a closer look to the real Helga, but you has to swear not to tell anybody"

"I promise"

"I mean anybody, Gerald. Believe me, I'll found the way to punish you if you leak"

Gerald hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Harold less than anybody"

"Promise" She peeked around before say in low voice.

"Helga got sick on the way back"

"What?" he almost shouted

"Shhh! What you heard. She got sick"

And with that, she turned around and left him startled.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

Review!

Enero/23/2011

Edited Nov/17/2011

A/N. First of all. I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't any other TM mentioned here

Secondly, I really appreciate my reviewers. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think. I also want to thank to everyone else who read this story.

And finally, I will change soon my pen name. I will make you know, however.

Now, let's go to the drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Sleepover**

A/N I Don't Own Hey Arnold! Or any place, item, actor or anything else mentioned.

* * *

"Who's that?"

Helga mouthed 'Dad' as she covered the speaker of her cell phone and rolled her eyes.

"Now he's Dad and not Bob, that's cute, Helga" Rhonda sneered at the sight of Helga pacing in the hall and making noises like 'mmm' or 'aha' to whatever her father was blowing in the other end of the line. Rhonda entered the room and left the door open for Helga to come in when finished her call. "So, who's gonna be the first with the bowl of guacamole?"

The girls raised the sight, slightly alarmed. They were at her bedroom in the old house. The party had finished about an hour ago and all the girls had made it to spend the night. Rhonda left the items she was carrying over a table.

"Just for a moment I thought you actually were carrying a bowl of guacamole" said Nadine rising from his spot in the bed to take a look over the aforementioned table.

"I was" Rhonda smirked.

"What?"

"Don't sweat" she said laughing at her friend's faces "it's just to dip the totopos Martina will bring up in a minute"

"I thought the house was alone and empty" Sheena commented from behind Phoebe, whose hair was being braided.

"It's alone, but I asked Martina to come since we're planning to spend the night here. And empty…_pas precisement_… you know, most of the old furniture remains here. Mom just took some ornaments to the new house"

"How are the hills doing by the way?"

"It's a nice neighborhood, very quiet. You must come… maybe we can plan something there next week"

"Would be nice. what do you think, girls? I know that most of us have a busy schedule, so we should set the next meeting at Rhonda new place. What about next Wednesday?" Patty asked.

"I agree" Phoebe stated

"Me too" Nadine agreed. The rest of the girls were nodding except Helen who was hesitating

"We just need Helga to confirm"

"If we all are in, she has to take it"

"Helga said she'll be busy most of next week, do you know if she can on Wednesday?" asked Helen.

"Maybe we need to ask Big Bob. Look the way he's taking her away right now" Sheena pointed "being midnight I wonder…"she mumbling in a sing-sang.

"I think he's gonna take her away the whole summer just like last year" Rhonda stated.

"Girls, you must be more considered. He's her father, he hadn't seen her since January and he misses her too. I think he needs her at the store. They are working in something new" Phoebe tried putting some sense in her friends.

"You really think he miss her?"

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, she's his daughter"

"Not that he cared a lot ..."

"That was before; you know things had changed" Patty pointed

"Helga's always whining about him" Helen winced as Patty took off the depilatory wax from her face with a quick pull.

"Oh, that? She's always whining about everything" Sheena kept working in Phoebe long hair.

"You know her… and him. Both of them are so alike" Phoebe smiled to herself like thinking; after a moment she commented "I mean, it's hilarious the way they denied the likeness they share, but sometimes they look those mimes making the mirror trick. And she is so in denial about that" The others girls laughed too at the thought.

"You seem to know them very well"

"I spent too many afternoons in their household; Mr. Pataki is a very interesting specimen to observe, though I don't deny that it must be really hard to deal with him as a father. The man is almighty. His word is law"

"They are so alike, aren't they? Even in the temper"

"Yeah, I wonder if Big Bob is aware of how much his daughter resembled him. I mean, the man is formidable, I think he's the kind of man that take over the lives of all his close ones. Thank God he didn't have a son. If he had, it would be one of those father hard to please, and would have the poor boy all troubled"

"Maybe Helga is a girl, but surely it had been hard putting up with him. However I think she learned to be loud because of him. Maybe that's the only way to put up with somebody like him"

"Or pleasing him, like Olga" mumbled Phoebe.

"You're right. Although it must be hard to him to have a daughter like Helga too, always willing to fight back" Nadine exclaimed.

"Her word uses to be law too. Here we are, waiting for her to confirm she has next Wednesday free to set the next gathering" Helen supported Nadine remark.

"We're not waiting for her. Wednesday is set already"

"Are you sure, Rhonda?"

"Hey Helga, are you free next Wednesday?" From the hallway was heard a noise that sounded like negation "See?" Said Nadine after the girls had made faces.

"Wednesday is set. If Helga can't make it we're all sorry" Rhonda declared just before a woman entered the room carrying a tray with some food, followed for a younger girl carrying a cooler. Rhonda and the girls thanked to Martina and her daughter and waited until they disappeared before resuming the talk.

"So, Phoebe…you think Mr. Pataki really cares about Helga?"

"Of course I do. You said Helga is always complaining about him, but you tell me… Do you think she loves her father?"

"Mmhm"

"I…I think…the question was the other way around"

"Of course she loves her father. She just doesn't like to express her feelings openly, and we all are very aware of that" Sheena risked waiting for a reaction.

"You're not talking about what I think you're talking"

"Oh Yeah, believe me, I'm talking precisely about that"

"Warning for an forbidden topic! She is saying goodbye" Patty biped.

"I think Mr. Pataki is getting old and he pretends to inherit his emporium to her" Sheena pronounced.

"That's an understatement since he has no sons and Olga isn't interested in the store"

"I wish a father like that" Helen crooned.

"What is an understatement? Who…?" Helga entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I was saying your father may be thinking in passing the store over to you instead of Olga"

"So, likewise the reigns; do you think because Olga is older she must be the heiress?"

"No, I suppose that since your father seems had predilection for her"

"Well, it isn't exactly like that lately"

"What do you mean" Rhonda raised her sight from where she has been working.

"As all you know, once Olga finished her instruction, she seems to have lost her lucky star and had disappointed Bob in sight of her choice of underpaid jobs, her new interest in an acting career and the thigh-ass nimrod she married" Helga went over the totopos and help herself copiously.

"Are you really interested in your father business?" Helen asked, checking her image in the mirror "you always seemed to be forced to work with your father and besides I know you love your career?"

"That's true. I do love my career… but I don't know anymore…" after finished her snack she tumbled herself down on the bed, thoughtful. "Fortunately Big Bob is still strong and I believe that he's gonna rule over the place for many, many years more."

"About what were you two arguing, you know, over the phone?"

"We weren't arguing. He's afraid that I won't make it for the meeting tomorrow aftern… evening" she cleared her throat stridently "and wanting to make some points clear" she suddenly looked like remembering something and asked Rhonda "What about Lila? Had the goddess confirmed any earthly visit to the humble mortals?"

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Rhonda eyed her curiously.

"I proposed Bob to hire her for the publicity next trimester" Helga said absentmindedly "How's she doing, someone knows?

"Are you being serious? Lila?" Sheena asked amused.

"She promised she'll join us this week, some evening at the coffee place" Rhonda informed, then pointed a pillow in front of her "come here, we need to take care of that rebel brow"

"What's the point? It's past midnight and in the morning it would be wild again" Helga moaned, but nonetheless, she went over the pillow.

"What time you use to take care of it"

"Every morning, religiously" she sighed "it's annoying"

"The brow or Lila?" Phoebe inquired. Helga signaled her brow "I haven't seen her in a while and since I don't watch NY weather forecast in the morning…"

"You must watch it. Its kinda charming to find out if the weather will be 'ever so rainy' or 'oh so sunny' while the girl turn around and you know, bend-down showing off her rear side" Helen imitated the girl manners "I think they need a pole on stage"

The girls laughed at Helen display.

"Isn't that too early in the morning to be dirty?" Rhonda smirked with her attention over Helga's face.

"She's on the evening news" Helen declared "not in the morning"

"Is what people love to see; guys are happy and old ladies have something to complaint about" Patty said convinced.

"Maybe she could do that ducking thing for us" Helga exclaimed wonderingly "Minor scandal is always good in publicity"

"She's not your favorite person. It sounds strange ... I mean you wanting to hire her" Phoebe watch her carefully.

"Why not? Despite her extreme… ahem …availability…well that doesn't matter in this business. She's cute, and people like her; besides, if I don't found someone popular soon, Big Bob is capable of take down that horrid king outfit from his closet and attack the peace of homes again. However, it is merely an idea; we'll see how things go on"

"Her extreme facility to jump from bed to bed, you must say" Helen pointed.

"She still infuriates you, right?"

"Oh, please! Who doesn't?" Helen' eyes were in fire "I mean the girl flirted with my boy right under my nose. She has not any shame left! And her couple was there too, that old decrepit Douglas Cane guy. She shows him off like he's some kind of God, as if we would turn green of envy" Helen scoffed.

"Lucky girl" Helga said with irony "licking that codger balls" she mouthed revulsion "How the beautiful had fallen!"

"Helga!"

"Is such a shame. She used to be so beautiful"

"She's beautiful, Rhonda; gorgeous even" Nadine exclaimed observing her freshly painted toenails.

"Maybe, but she is so overly …mhmm… slut-tee for say it in a decent way. I mean, what carries a nice girl like her to take that path, I mean, she'd had like… over a hundred boyfriends last time I counted and now are dating pathetic old man who lives on his past glories"

"She was always allured to show business, maybe she's so happy being in TV that don't realize the bad side"

"Maybe there's not bad side at all to her, after all, he's a man and they're in a relationship"

"One thing is sure. She always loved expose herself and receive attention; therefore being in television is like being in the major league" Helga remembered "It was her dream since she was a kid, of course she dreamed about being a ballerina in some TV fancy production, as if TV were …well … not the weather babe, but …she's living her dream. We must acknowledge that, we are merely dreaming about ours but the girl's accomplishing hers"

"Maybe you're right…" said Patty meditative.

"But how you could be happy that way?"

"Not everyone has your goals, Rhonda" Nadine supported Helga point.

"I don't know, Rhonda, maybe is like if you were …for instance … getting hired for Channel. That kind of pride, with her right proportions of course" she smiled to her friend.

"Wow that **is** a dream. No bullshit" Rhonda sighed.

"Or like Phoebe working for the Johns Hopkins" the alluded open wide her eyes. "Nadine working in Madagascar or Australia"

"That would be great" Nadine inhaled deeply "or Galapagos"

"Or I, getting one of my twenty seven little books of poetry published" Helga sighed deeply "... at least I think I have my feet well planted on the ground. I know I never will get any poetry published. I'd need first to get like ten best sellers published, that way my publisher would humor me by publishing that crap"

"Your poetry is not crap, it's beautiful, but…"

"But it doesn't sells, I know. It doesn't pay bills"

They stayed in silence for a while until Rhonda broke it.

"You know, Helga, you maybe are fed up dealing with your brow, but it's amazing all the ways you can stylize it. Thick looks great in you, it's like your trademark but you could make it thinner anytime and it still would be great" Rhonda smiled appreciating her job "besides, it enhances your eyes' color"

"Well, thank you Rhonda, but I thought you're gonna feed my ego by flattering my poetry and not my brow" Helga said languidly.

"As if you needed my compliment" she patted Helga's forehead "you're done, now get up, I need to stretch my legs" She stood up and went for a drink over the cooler "Nadine, you didn't tell us a word about our dearest Peapod, is everything all right between you two?"

"As good as it gets, Rhonda. Everything seems fine" Nadine spoke hesitantly, like arranging her thoughts.

"Seems?" Sheena asked "do you still think he's cheating on you?" the girls looked concerned over the long lasting couple amongst the gang.

"I don't know anymore, and it's get you so exhausted, being suspicious I mean. Sometimes I wish just break up with him and left time pass by, so I could devote my energy to finish my school card without caring about love anymore" She grasp her face in her hands "when life got so complicated?"

"When we let somebody to get close" Phoebe stated "Is always a risk getting hurt in the path, but is part of our growing and maturation process. Believe me; you will come out stronger after this"

"I have been told that" she exhaled noisily "but at this moment it's even hard to believe" Helga patted Nadine' shoulder while the girls looked at her sympathetically.

"How about your encounter with Gerald, Phoebe" now was Nadine's turn at asking, raising her brows "is it true that thing about 'where there was fire, still ashes remains?'"

Phoebe smiled wisely "I just had discovered how true the advice I just gave to you is. You came out from that mess stronger and mightier; I can assure you this. There was a time when I think I would die of pain and shame but now, everything is in the past and its feel so good!"

"That so good to hear, Pheebs" Helga looked at her relieved.

"It helped a lot the brashness you put in the re-encounter, Helga" the she turned to the other girls and pointed "can you believe that Helga introduced us like if we were strangers and saying something like 'be aware both of you, he's a legendary cheater and her flirtatious ways are celebrated"

"Geez, Pheebs. What else can you do when you feel the air so charged? Both of you are nice guys and deserved a lighter re-start"

"Well, I must say that everything was smooth, we talked like old friends and it wasn't awkward at all, we even joke about his boring roommate"

"Hey!"

"No, I mean it really! Well, Gerald is surprised. He said that he always thought you were some kind of crazy goat, running around and plotting schemes all day. His words not mine. He said you're really quiet and kind of shy; that your mean side emerges just when dull people comes around" Phoebe looked at her solemnly "I think he's falling for you"

"Yeah, sure! Are you having a laugh? Is she having a laugh?" Helga said in her best Ricky Gervais's imitation "Where're my earrings?" she straightened hastily.

"Over there" Rhonda signaled towards the bed "I took them away 'coz they're scratching my knees. By the way, when do you buy them? They're Tiffany's; very exclusive, you know. I didn't know you become that chic. I mean, you always seemed to despise big brands" Rhonda eyed her suspiciously "When did you get them?" the others girls watched the exchange interested.

"Really? Tiffany huh?" Helga took them and examined them for a moment before passing them over to the girls who wanted to see them too.

Rhonda nodded yes

"Yeah, should I assume they are a present from your mysterious admirer?"

Helga scoffed.

"Mysterious Admirer? Sure! He's Mi-Bo. I just don't know why they insist in deny it"

"Really, Helga!"

"You're in denial. I have told you many times. There's a stalker out there watching you. Those aren't gifts from your parents"

"I must say that even when I found it extremely romantic, it's kind of weird too, creepy even. You must be more careful about the whole thing" Sheena pointed.

"I know about some stalker out there but I'm sure he doesn't do this stuff. It has to be my parents. Who else?"

"You're just trying to reassuring yourself. This is creepy. Besides, the others presents weren't as expensive as this one…" Phoebe looked over Rhonda, whose brow frowned with concern "How much do you think they cost, Rhonda?"

"Twenty hundreds, give or take" The girls opened wide their eyes. Phoebe turned to Helga.

"Have you told them what happened down there in California?" Phoebe asked her sternly. She shook her head, so Phoebe went on "As you all know, Helga went to Malibu to spend the spring break with me and Sean. At her birthday we went to some restaurant on the beach… and right over there… the present got her"

"Oh, my God"

"That's really eerie"

"I've got goosebumps" Rhonda shivered "what was the present?"

"A pass to Disneyland" Helga's voice sound low "Well, three passes to Disneyland to be exact"

"You're kidding, right?" Phoebe denied with her head.

"There were three passes to Disney. I have never been there, nor did Helga. I must make clear that I found everything very strange, but facing Helga and Sean' insistence and since the place is always crowded I yield. We keep an eye on Helga all the time, but everything went well"

"I don't know what to think; it seems really innocent, yet …"

"Who knew you were over there?"

"Who indeed? It's because that that I insist in my parents. Most of the presents had been like that, I mean: some book, some pass to the fair, theater tickets, diners, cakes, a scarf…they all seem harmless. Besides when I've confronted Bob and Miriam, together or one at a time, they denied taking part in the scheming and then avoided further questions; what is more, they don't seem the least worried! ... and even when they aren't the most caring parents in the world, I think they must be concerned if something like that is happening to their daughter, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right, Helga but you can't deny that these earrings are somehow different. They're expensive. Have you asked your parents about them?" Helen asked.

"Not really. I receive them last Christmas and at the beginning I thought they were from… certain someone. But after I didn't receive the usual present from my 'creepy stalker' as you like to call it, I thought it must be from him (or her). I never asked this other person if he sent them; we broke up soon after that, so I kind of forgot about them until this morning that I found them in my jewelry box"

"Well, this matter is really weird, but we never had brought any satisfactory response before when we discuss this. I mean, Helga insist in nobody she knew could be the sender besides her parents. She didn't believe that some uncle or aunt or grandmother or sister or brother in law is implicated " Patty pointed concisely "we have also the fact that she had been receiving these presents since when? Six, seven years now?" Helga nodded "every birthday and Christmas day and finally the fact that she had never been hurt by them. I personally found them kind of innocent and parent-like, I mean, like coming from somebody that care about her well-being, like a teacher, or a familiar or even a concerned neighbor. Even your shrink could be the one. Someone that was acquainted with your domestic situation"

"Why they don't reveal themselves?"

"Well, Patty has exposed a well resume here. Maybe there is nothing to worry about, but I insist in keep the eyes open just in case"

"That someone doesn't seem to know that my domestic situation, as Patty titled it, had change for the better" Helga said trying to hide a smirk.

"Maybe they did, but they like to make you happy twice a year" Rhonda squinted when her phone buzzed "oh my God! It must be Rex" she dealt with the keyboard for a moment before smiling "he's arriving home now. He had a party too".

"How're you and your boyfriend doing, Rhonda. You haven't shared it with us" Rhonda smirked while writing in her i-phone.

"I never hide anything about my relationships, as you must now; everything's at my wall. I write my happiness, pains, worries, everything out. We're doing alright, now. But who knows?"

"I always have the impression that he was a tight ass twit, ever since we were kids" Helga expressed.

"Helga, give me a break! You never give credit to anyone, much less to someone with heavy lineage"

"With some heavy grandparent, you must say." Helga laughed. Then added in a softer way "Believe it or not, I have certain respect for those who go for life collecting last names" Helga wrinkled her nose.

"I must concede you that. Rex Smythe-Higgins the first is a stiffed, nasty, sick asshole!" Rhonda blurted "but my Rex has a sweet heart. You'll know him. Helen, Nadine and Sheena had known him already and they like him, right girls?"

The girls agreed with Rhonda, even without much keenness. The late hour appears to be affecting them finally.

"Not as sweet as Eugene's couple" Sheena affirmed dozy "that's a sweet candy. They look cute together, don't they?"

"Yep, Sheesh! How they do to keep this spark going for hours? At some moment I wished that the 'tricking trio' went over and turn them off"

"You're terrible, Helga!"

"What's new?"

"I think we must call it a night and go to bed now. I'm really tired"

"Amen, sister. You're my hero. Now, help me up, Pheebs"

"Let me lead your way and show your rooms, ladies" Rhonda pass over them and went signaling places, finally they reached Phoebe and Helga's room "sweet dreams, girls, see you in the morning" she waved them.

Phoebe went over the bed to shift the blankets, while Helga go back to Rhonda's room to pick up the clothes she had left over there, earlier in the night, when changed into the pajama Phoebe had brought for her. A cry and a curse were heard down the hallway before a chuckling Helga hurried into the room, closing the door quickly.

"What did you just do?" Phoebe smiled to her friend, noticing that her mom's pajamas were really tight in Helga's chest.

The blonde was puffing for air while reaching the bed. "I'd say I caught her in a very … intimate… session with her boyfriend over the phone. Or must I say _with_ her phone over her boyfriend, whichever"

The message alert went off in Helga's phone. Helga opened it and smirked showing Phoebe the message that read 'BITCH' in big bold letters "Oh, how sweet!" Helga left the phone over the nightstand and then got laid on her side of the bed "You know, Pheebs, it's nice see this day finally getting over"

"Yeah. You know, there were way too many expectations for a single day" she said getting over the bed as well.

"Geez! At least you finally got this thing with ex-Tall Hair Boy over. Time to move on"

"Yes, everything went fine, fortunately" she shifted over her side to watch her close-eyed friend "And how are you doing with your blond weakness?"

"Ouch! We have to talk about it now?" she paused for a long moment; then inhaled deeply before answer "same old, same old. He's dating now this Sandy girl. Did I tell you? Another perfect redhead little thing. She's from Queens or so I think, _donc_… we're gonna see her around any day"

"Sandy? I think it was Candy" Helga dismissed with a wave or her hand. "You know, Helga, I came here for first time after a couple of years away and…" she eyed her friend. She still had her eyes closed, but the scowl remained in her face "It still hurts?" Helga shrugged "don't you think…?

"I know what you're about to say, Pheebs. And even when I really don't want to talk about it, I'm gonna state this" she take some deep breaths before resuming. "I don't know anymore. I guess I've been accustomed by now. There have been just too many. I've been thinking lately all the things you've said over the years: that it's silly, that I need to move on, that he's a nitwit…"

"Not exactly my words" she smiled "but Helga…I hate to see that you're a amazing girl, no, listen to me" she insisted when her friend scoffed "you're lovely, radiant…and you're wasting so much time hoping for him to notice you. You could have had a happier life…"

"I've been happy…"

"You could have had a good boyfriend, enjoy more your life and your youth"

"You talk like my grandma. Look Pheebs, I've enjoyed my life, I've had my share of dates, you have no idea how much I'd enjoyed being Helga G. …"

"But you're always grumpy and annoyed"

"But that's what I am. I'm always fighting against something, I can't be going by life dancing and singing and smelling the flowers; just like you can't be going around kicking and fighting. That wouldn't be you" she stated passionately.

"Whatever ... I think I've dated more boys than you, even when I spent nine years with Gerald" Helga groaned again "I'm doing right with Sean now, but hey! I don't expect to marry him. I've been having good time. You know, I'm finding out that there's a lot of life after Gerald, I'd like you to realize that too"

"Are we now comparing our love lives, Pheebs? Seeing whose list is larger just like boys compare their dicks" Helga laughed at the flabbergasted face of her friend. "I really know what you are meaning. Listen…when I was a little girl I was head over heels about that big-headed boy; things were worst as a teenager, as you must remember, when he started dating and I went crazy; and now things are kinda calmed ..." she seemed to get lost in thoughts before add "I know that it might seems as if I'd wasted time and opportunities because this… 'obsession' but maybe…it kept me going on, back then, when I'd hard times. Like some kind of live saver or ... or maybe, which is more probable knowing my devious head, I've just been trying to force it because I'm too obstinate and my wishes must-become-realities" Helga turned her body to face her "Have you thought what would happen if I actually get my goal? Do you think that I'd actually enjoy a relationship with Arnold? I mean, after all those bimbos fouled him. Sheeesh!"

"Helga most of the boys have had their good amount of … dirt… over them. Girls as well"

"I know, but I've been excessive conscious about Arnold's" it was incredible the way that Helga's arms emphasized her words.

"You're still seeing Dr. Bliss?"

"Not since winter"

"I mean…"

"Yep. She's not my doctor anymore since she attends only kids, but we're kind of friends and we talk every now and then. She still give me advises"

"What about techniques?"

"Techniques? No. not since … I don't know… high school or so. Now I'm a completely functional human being. There are not more behavioral traits that needed to be changed…guided, no changed"

"Did they work?" Phoebe asked guardedly.

"You tell me?" she smirked.

"Well, you're now a more accomplished person"

"So do you, we all have grown up; even Harold" Phoebe couldn't help the grin.

"What I mean is that you seem less combative"

"Just ask Lorenzo" she answer dreamily "Seriously, you're right, but I think its okay. I feel good"

"Good" the dark haired girl turned around. After some minutes she asked "Why did you punch Lorenzo?"

"He was peeping; he wanna see my panties. Maybe he did" Phoebe smiled to herself, regarding her best friend rough manners. Then recalling an earlier thought she chimed.

"Hey, what about your …breast?"

"What about it?" she felt her friend alerting. She thought for a moment before going on.

"You don't fit in my mom clothes anymore"

"Are you calling me fat?" Helga turned around quizzically.

"I'd never dare" she chuckled, turning around too "but look at you" Phoebe signaled her friend chest "they are …exuberant. Your rear side is a little …fuller too" she became serious considering her friend reaction.

"Am I getting fat?" Helga asked in low voice.

"Absolutely not, I still can count the ribs in your back." her friend seemed unconvinced "Hey! You look great"

"Maybe puberty caught up to me, at last"

"Helga, seriously! That thing again?" Phoebe shook her head.

"It's easy for you to say it. You have had those curves since forever!"

"You were always quite tall, every body is different. Maybe your new body is because you stopped training hard. You quit rowing, right?" Helga nodded "maybe finally your hormones stabilized"

"You think now I'm going to fatten?"

"Everybody tend to gain weight eventually, if one does not take care. I think if you keep the jogging or going to the gym, you'll be okay". She heard Helga mumble 'running'. "Watch your meals. Gerald loves potatoes, but you shouldn't take them every time he put them on the table" Phoebe watched as her friend seemed to relax and getting sleepy again. Then she decided to ask one more question before let her friend alone for the night "you have some deal with your dad going on, right?"

Helga opened her eyes, slowly soaking in her words.

"Nothing escapes your accurate sight, right?" she smiled. "Yeah, we're reaching some …deal. I'll enlighten you tomorrow Pheebs, alright?" She mumbled agreement "Night, Phoebe"

"Good night, Helga"

* * *

14/02/2011

Happy Valentine Day!

Edited 11/20/2011


	8. Chapter 8

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE INTRUDER'S VIEW**

* * *

The room remained in silence after the door closed. The dark haired man took a glance at his flamboyant watch and then went over the corner table to pour himself a glass of water. As he drank, he looked out through the window to the parking lot. He then observed as the three men wearing expensive suits reached their car, started it and went off. Only then he left the empty glass and retreated to his seat at the vast wooden table.

He stayed calm and quiet while the fellows occupants of the Meeting Room were busy with the papers the businessmen left to them. Several minutes passed before he heard some grunting and throats being cleaned ant then the clear, firm voice of his friend's daughter.

"Judging by your easiness it seems that you're resolute, Nick"

He raised his sight, startled by the fact that the girl addressed him by his name; she used to ignore him.

"I've had this information for almost two weeks now… ma'am, and yes, I've checked it out; but as you must know, it won't be me who'll take the decision"

He looked at her; her eyes were firmly fixed on him, almost as if trying hard to see through him 'til reach '_his dark core'_ and find something incriminatory in there. He held her gaze for some time and then his eyes shifted to Bob. He was also watching him, meditatively though, without the hardness of his daughter's. Even when his dark blue eyes were almost identical to hers.

However he kept his cool; he knew perfectly well why Helga was so distrustful to him. There had been old experiences regarding his loyalty, _or lack of_ …. It must be hard for her to take that her father still kept him by his side. How could the young girl know all the crap he and Bob had went through for so long; since those good old days spent in the roads of North Dakota? Their bond was beyond friendship, loyalty or suitability.

Bob haven't been truthful to him either or how else could anyone explain that Bob was a successful businessman when he was merely an 'adviser'. No matter how furious could be one to the other any given day; after some necessary cooling time things remained the same.

* * *

Time went by and, finally, she put neatly all the papers down and then wrote something in that little book of hers before addressing to her old man.

"I am assuming you've also seen these…_numbers_… before, so... I daresay that you also have your mind set, dad_" _Helga leaned towards the head of the table where her dad was comfortably seated.

"No. I haven't seen the information complete. I haven't really considered the facts related to the end of the term, the implicit compromises, you know, all the stuff you got from them. I just focused in the shares' issuance …" he said scratching his head "I admit that I need to go over this before taking a decision". Bob sighed, observing the stack of papers in front of him, then raised his sight to his daughter.

Nick realized his fears weren't unfounded. Bob wasn't going to sign no contract.

"You...?" he hesitated "What do you think, Helga?" The Beeper King finally asked.

Helga placed her black book on top of the papers and read what she'd written.

"Well, we need to see this we need to make a lot of thinking. We can't rush a decision. Like you both, I'm not a business expert as the _'honorable'_ men who just honored us with his presence, so I'll put this the way I understand."

She throw a quick glance over them before continue.

"We must state initially a few facts. First, we're an electronics seller company that runs two successful stores in the area, an internet site plus some retailers. All the praise must be given to you..." she stared to her dad intensely "... Then, we win a pretty amount of money according to the numbers the fellows in Accounting give us and blah, blah, blah, you know better all that stuff...

"Secondly…" Helga stood and went over the board and started to write "We made recently also an external evaluation regarding Pataki Electronics and the outcome is that our company is healthy. Then we seat and realize that we're been doing a good job and that PE works on greased axes even without our constant presence...

"Then it also happens that in our idle time we like to read these fancy business magazines that glorify successful, handsome business men of course and it occurs to us that maybe, it's time to go looking for an expansion..."

Helga had wrote key words on the whiteboard before going to the fridge to take three cokes out, then delivered one to each of them.

It took some time for them to drink and take glances over the board or the papers before she spoke again.

"I hope that despite the sarcasm and some attributions I took here, Dad, you realize that all these '_we'_ really meant actually '_you_' and that I find highly upstanding that you wanted to take the company to the next level"

Nick realized that Bob seemed somewhat touched by her daughter's words, but the she turned around without further praises.

'_Like father, like daughter'_. The man shook his head hiding a smirk.

"Now, I believe that we've been given two options regarding this expansion intent, and again I'm gonna say what I understand here and please feel free to stop my rant if you found that I misunderstood or if is needed to make a point clear, got it?"

Without expect response she went on.

"The first option, making PE a public company, which means emitting shares that once sold will provide cash..."

Nick's mind went to wander as Helga went on with both credit options: a bank credit or the emission of shares; she listed the pros and cons in every case.

. . .

Nick observed Big Bob; he was listening to his daughter and abnormally quiet. It was a curious scene to observe, however. There had been a few times when the idea of Big Bob getting old had struck him but those occasions always ended with his buddy acting the best he did, which was stepping over people and boasting around.

Nevertheless, something was missing lately. The usual Big Bob was a boastful, ready-for-the-action man and right now he looked slow and insecure. Four months had come and gone since the first time he suggested the expansion. Oh, yeah! Despite Helga's compliment to her father, the idea had coming from him and…well, only him; but Bob didn't take a decision. The old Bob Pataki had jumped to the new adventure without a second thought because the appeal of become a major businessman had overtaken any risk to his possessions.

Now however, he had waited to his girl arrival to sit down and take a serious look at the matter. At Nick's eyes, it seemed a decision too risky because Helga was far too young and lacked experience in business. Even though she had acted self-secure and skilled in front of the stock market's people, Nick was sure her youth and greenness didn't go unnoticed by them.

. . .

Nick knew that Helga's presence had been good for the company from the first moment she put a foot in the store. What had started with her father's mere necessity of someone reliable to attend the till had turned in the major improvement Big Bob Beepers had ever managed.

Helga had forced his father to visit all-kinds of stores and malls in the area and the city and then going back again to the dark, jam-packed and outdated spot that was BBB. She made her father realize that the store needed urgent actualization and a changing of its face, not only the premises, but in the service provided.

She had also convinced his father to say goodbye to the image of the Beeper's King with belt and scepter included and hire a manager and a troop of young technicians and sellers. The name was changed, the building renovated and Big Bob Pataki secluded in a second floor office from where he could see displayed all the action below.

The old Bob surprised him when he got adapted really fast at this new project and the town fell in love with the new store. When the shop in New Jersey had come almost in ruins they put it in form almost immediately and broke every tie with the former partner. Since then, the Patakis had basked with success.

. . .

Nick was bring back to reality when he saw an annoyed Helga shoving the pile of papers in her bag. Her dad was speaking harshly. Her answer wasn't different.

"Why you don't listen, Bob? It's not prudent to take a decision right now or tomorrow. The information must be absorbed. In a couple of days, when we've weighed every risk we'd be in position to take a better decision"

"That is your actual opinion or is just that you're in a hurry?"

"That's what I really think" she smirked then added "If I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't want to keep those fancy men waiting"

Bob grunted and also shove the papers into his own briefcase. Watching the clock that hung over the door, he asked.

.

"Isn't getting late for your date?" he observed watchfully his daughter as she walked to the bin and disposed the empty can.

"I didn't say _anything_ about a date" she turned around avoiding make eye contact with him.

"Just because you didn't say a thing it means there's not a date. I've seen you fooling around for years; I know you. And don't forget I raised Olga too, so please, give me some credit, girl!"

_"As far as I know, you never knew a thing about Olga's dates" _she mumbled through gritted teeth.

"How are you doing with those extra classes you told me last time? If you weren't in a rush we could do some catch up"

"Can we talk about that tonight at home? I promise I'll answer everything"

"You mean you plan to spend the night at home?"

Bob couldn't suppress the sarcasm in his voice.

"What exactly_ that_ means?"

Helga put her hands on her hips and confronted her father.

"I don't think that guy is thinking in taking you back home tonight!"

Helga's face reddened in a second.

Right then Nick knew he should be gone a while ago. Instead of doing something, he remained frozen in his seat hopping to go unnoticed.

_"How dare you?! You don't even know me!_" her voice was full of anger "If you did, you'd never dare to say that!"

"Then why are you going out with him,huh? He's not like the boys you use to date and play around at all. He's not Gerry or that Bergman boy! He's only looking for someone to spend the night. You're better than that!"

"What?" Helga asked confused, then shook her head. "How do you know…?"

"…he asked you out? Oh, believe me. He maybe confused me yesterday with his pretty face and his fine manners, but Bob Pataki still can put two and two together. He's just a cunning little fella! What surprise me is that you accepted! You're a Pataki, for God's sake!"

"Did you realize that if you hadn't taken my car away nothing of this had happened? ... He kind of tricked me out after the ride. When I reacted..." Helga said as for herself, then raised her face to her father again "How is it that you find him so unpleasant now when you thought the best of him when you tried to match him to Olga?"

"Not the same thing!"

"Why not? I mean, I even think you'd applaud me going out with him" Bob only grunted "Am I not as good as Olga is? Is that it? You never seemed to be worried about Olga back then?" her voice seemed hurt. "I can believe you, Bob! After all this years you still think…"

"It has nothing to do with it! Olga was older; they have finished their masters and he was younger and naïve. Not the tacky politician he's now." Staring at his daughter, it seemed as if Bob wished to say more, but after a clear vacillation, he took his seat again and added "It's getting late, almost six. I'm gonna stay here until closing time. Say that to you mother and…" he exhaled "Helga…please, be careful"

Helga threw him a strange look before walking towards the door and leaving. Nick let a couple of minutes pass before standing and going to dispose his can. It was darkening when he saw through the window again as the blonde girl boarded her car and left the parking lot; driving away in her shiny red Ford Fusion. It was obvious that the girl hadn't seen him yesterday, lurking around, watching them at the Auditorium.

. . .

He understood to some extent the guy going after the girl. Helga was so young, and her swagger pleasingly invigorating. And he personally, unlike Bob, didn't find James Brighton-Lewis that evil. He even daresay that the boy looked nervous when they set the appointment and bade their farewells. He even did nothing to hide the foolish smile that crept on his lips after she'd entered the Hall.

* * *

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own any other TM mentioned in this story.**

**Published March 2011**

**Edited November 20, 2011/ November 2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter Nine**

**Hey Arnold!**

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own either any other fictional character, place, bar, helping center or any recognizable item, place or mentioned here. There are here just for fun.

Let's get going…

* * *

Arnold left behind the Community Center parking lot after saying goodbye to Sheena and Helen. They have been there inquiring about the requirements of the helping center with the purpose of organize the fund raising summer activities that the gang used to enroll in since the last five years or so. They just will help to buy the equipment for the new Painting Hall.

The Community Center was in a good shape this year; it seemed as if every year there were new voluntary groups added to the summer activities. Maybe next year it'd be better if they help a needy place like the Fire Department or Red Cross.

Well, thinking about that, maybe next year there will be no gang at all. It has been the same idea popping in Gerald's mind last night after the reunion at Romántico's; when Arnold has drove him to his home.

Last night had been an uncomfortable one. It was his turn to drive Gerald to and from the bar and since the moment he'd picked him up, they have been in a grim mood. His best friend have been talking about the previous night and had pestering him when realized he hadn't asked Helga out yet. Arnold really didn't knew what was his big interest in it anyway; and why couldn't he understand that it wasn't right to harass her after the way Lorenzo had made his try; besides, Arnold have already offered his reasons many times, though to his best friend had never understood them.

Talking about this other boy Lorenzo, sure he had tested his patience the night before at Rhonda's place. His arrogance added to the fact that currently most of the boys seemed now attracted to Helga almost drove him crazy. He had thanked Gerald for have been there, kicking him under the table every time he was about to explode so he had been relieved when Rhonda had admonished them because of their too much talk and scarce dance.

He had danced with some of the girls before taking his turn with Helga; she had been a good partner … for as long as one dance alone, before complaining about her sore feet. He had invited her to leave the dancing floor and going out to take a seat in the deck and she'd accepted; but mere going out, he realized the serene atmosphere and the moon raising in the skyline won't help him in his friendly intention.

He had years pinning over the girl, but he had never asked her out. He thought about it while observing as she leaned her arms against the rail, and her eyes surveyed the city. He could feel however that she was kind of tense. As if waiting for him to say something. _I have my own reasons to do not talk_, he reasoned with himself as he looked over the skyline too. Reasons that have been analyzed plenty of times over the years and now were abstracts notions in his mind; not easy to put in few words. Maybe that was the reason behind Gerald's lack of comprehension.

He glanced back at her; her clear sight was still on the horizon but her attention had gone astray, driving her to one of those moods when talk seemed unnecessary. Arnold let himself get lost in his mind too, recalling gone times in which she was always amongst his closer group of friends, along with Gerald and Phoebe.

All during their elementary, middle and high school, they used hanging out in group, joined at times by his girlfriend in turn. Helga had opted for detach from them in most of these occasions, claiming that she hadn't born to be a third (or in this case fifth) wheel and that lovebirds needed space.

All along their teen years, Helga's retained her primacy of bossing around and picking on them, just the same as in grade school, yet the girl didn't succeed in keep her bully charade for long. By seventh grade it was a known fact that everyone in the group had had their chance, at least once, to taste her sweet core or her helping hand. So they got to really know and appreciate her and her rough edges didn't really bother them anymore. For the outsiders however it was another story and not one person dared to mess with her and assume the risk of being the receiver of the wrath of one of the major bitches at school.

By high school things had changed quite a bit. West Hillwood High was a huge school and very soon the gang had fallen apart. Every one of them started to hang around their own group: the socialites; the football stars; the others sports stars; the brains; the geeks, the bullies… you choose. Gerald never stopped being his best friend, but they were usually surrounded by more peers. Helga and Phoebe kept a similar interaction but some others in the gang were then lost in the sea of people; of course, being Gerald and Phoebe an item, Helga was never really distant from them and consequently from him.

It was until junior year or the summer before that, that some of them start to miss the formers pals and the camaraderie shared. Arnold had been the one initiating the old friends' recollection. They had started setting reunions or small parties and community work to keep them close; even when all of them had others friends or works to hang around. Fortunately, most of them had returned 'home' by senior's year and the choosing of college time before the final split.

Arnold had found himself all over those times involved with some girl. It was simply because there were always hot, single girls within easy reach and he was, since his tender years, a hopeless romantic and kind of weak in front of beauty. People used to say he was a seducer, a Casanova, but in reality he has just been an easy target. Girls never found big obstacles chasing after and getting him but then again, keeping a relation working was a harder task; one that he found out soon he wasn't really concerned about. Girls were always coming and going; always leaving behind some learning or annoying experience. It wasn't like he hasn't loved anyone; he had been really smitten sometimes but it was all the same at the end. He remained friends with most of his ex-s, but that was the way it should be when you make things clear since the beginning, wasn't it?

He never had felt the necessity of fill a void or find _The Girl_ that complemented him. There was plenty of time ahead to settle down. His father and grandfather hadn't being ones to marry young, so he never thought he should. He was yet too young to get tied right now and there. He lived the present; moreover, most of the girls were in the same tune, having fun and not looking for a lifetime bond; if they did, they wouldn't get it from him. They always knew what could get from him and from the relationship; he never forced or coerced a thing; and counting some righteous complaints, most of the times their expectations were met.

For long-living, deep bonds and vivacious challenges he could always count on his grandparents, Gerald, some of his friends… and of course Helga. She has been the only girl constant in his life: his tormentor; his best friend; his pillar; his parameter; his harder critic and his biggest fan. She has been also the source of his strength and the human being that had exalted the highest, the lowest, the deepest and the darkest instincts in his nature.

Nobody else had ever driven him into rage fits like her. There were days when he swore he'd cut any tie with her and never ever see her or talk to her again. There were also days when she had driven him that mad, that he'd wished have the courage to sew her mouth or slice her throat and throw her body in a bottomless pit. Or simply tie and gag her and leave her in an abandoned building and make it blow.

But she had been also the only person apart from Gerald and often beyond him, to whom he could rely on when he'd need the feel to ease his own mind; when he'd been heartbroken; the one who really understand him in sad o depressed times. She has been the one that support him when his grandma had been threatened with to be sent to a nursing home or when his grandpa had fallen sick. She had been there when he'd found out that his parents never would return. She had cried along with him during that endless agony, as he cursed God and reckless parents; as he smashed things and destroyed memories and had been there until his last curse was throw away. Then, she had hugged him for hours, silently at first and mumbling soothing, healing words until the sleep had finally come to bring some rest.

He marveled how a little girl had managed to be always there in his times of greatest need; to provide such comfort and how she'd known the precise actions or words, being so young and so negligently cared at her own home in her tender years. And over all, how she'd achieved those good deeds, ipso facto, just turning down in a corner or falling from a tree or appearing from behind a trash bin or even after find her strolling in his fire escape. Always as if being summoned by some high power; always going away unnoticed after the necessity time was over, only to appear the next day as if nothing. Never accepting cheers or taking any credit.

It wasn't easy to request something as trivial as a date from a girl that special. What if it didn't work? What if it spoils the friendship, sending her away? Years ago, Arnold had wondered if he really liked the girl or if her close presence was merely a selfish desire; like the lovingness of a mother or a sister. He had often been confused in his younger years, when he started to realize he was constantly watching over her; it had been Lila, his first girlfriend, all sweetness and good spirited, who had mentioned her disgust for this fact.

It had taken more time that the normal for him to acknowledge than Lila's words were true. He'd said to himself that his interest was her wellbeing, like in everyone else; or even the sister like bond due to all her help; but once puberty had hit him and sinful thoughts overflowed his mind, he couldn't use that excuse anymore because he knew no brother could have those desires for a sister.

Has only been once, three years ago that he'd had her in his arms and had kissed her. In that occasion, less than one minute was required to unleash his passion and carry him to an incontrollable level. If Gerald hadn't showed he was sure he'd taken her over in that very spot, in public, in Tina Park. He remembered her willingly concurring, but his memories were fuzzy; probably his mind was playing tricks. He had lost control that bad that not even the threat of her father coming over had turned him down.

Gerald had managed to take him away hastily before anyone noticed his …'strange behavior' and his almost tantrum. They were supposedly to be playing silly games; he had wanted retaliate one of her tricks, those that always ended bringing shame over him, this time hadn't been differently. He'd wanted to hit her back, but have been him who ended burned. Arnold really didn't remember details, just that devastating sensation of …fire…that ran through his body, like never before. Of course, Arnold knew the difference between that and an ordinary excitement. It was painfully clear.

Helga had fled from the place, she was not there anymore and the sudden realization that this desire would not be satisfied fell over his form as physical pain. He left immediately with raged mind and aching body with the hope of find her, but instead he'd come across Lila; Sweet-Beautiful- Handy -Lila. His reputation reached the skies after that. And their third dating period had started; their shortest one.

Helga had avoided him for a while. They were having their last weeks in high school and everyone was occupied with college paperwork and stuff and she was never available. He had been looking for a chance to talk to her, to know her feelings; but soon he realized that it was better that way, letting time pass to cool down things.

By the other hand, there was his guiltiness regarding Lila and the way he'd used her; they went out some weeks but it was pointless and both of them knew that. There was nothing left for them, who had seen it all as a couple. They never really break up that time; all of a sudden she was dating someone else. Not that he cared at all. However, he never forgave himself for his deviant acting and was sure he would defray for it someday. It was probably one of his most remorseful doings.

However the actual Arnold sometimes wondered about Lila; the reason behind her acting; her excessive, or better said, sickly niceness towards everybody. It was unnatural how strong her desire of be liked was, that she simply couldn't turn down anyone, even when it didn't bring any good to her. At some point back then, Arnold had tried helping her with that issue, but Lila never admitted something wrong with her acting and called him silly instead. He supposed there was nothing he could do now; it has been years since he had seen her last time and besides he wasn't the nosy, good willed boy he once was.

What really caused anxiety to him was the realization of how easy had he lost control in front of Helga; he never had lost it that bad before, so never thought it could happen. Not even knew if he could restrain himself next time, that if there'd be a next time. It had been all messed up.

Gerald had teased him merciless in private (Helga G. Pataki, of all girls, caused THAT?) although he was really concerned about his best friend's welfare. He had assured to be present next time he and Helga had coincided and managed to avoid any personal interaction between them. The experience was that stressing that he'd suggested Arnold to simply evade her thenceforth.

That summer had been kind of hard to him. He had discovered that his best female friend was also toxic to him. He really missed having her around, but he knew his cravings for her hadn't gone away; so he'd thought it was for the best. It was a bittersweet thought since it there would be no more school together.

Therefore, when he'd realized that they'll be going to the same town for college, he didn't know he should be happy or sad.

Gerald had advised him that he should use this fact for a fresh start with her; in a new city and just few friends around. Somehow he hesitated, it was really a good opportunity, but at the same time, it was a good opportunity to know other people as well. After that summer his mind had cooled down and he came to the belief that his principles were now well settled.

Do eighteen years old boys need to be engaged in serious relationships? Was that healthy? He could look around and found out that most of high school couples didn't last; even Gerald and Phoebe, the cutest couple around, had slipped away soon after that, confirming his judgments.

In his observations of life, he'd realized that durable relationships had started later in life or at least no too young. If he and Helga started something at that point, the relationship could be worn out to the end of college and no to say the beginning of working life. People tended to idealize love and marriage; as if it were easy to endure years and years together, always in lovely company, always smiling and having delicious dinners.

Life wasn't like that; there were routine, jealousy, financial problems, lack of communication, different goals, and external temptations looming over. All that stuff without considering that each one's necessities and personality might change. Too much life ahead together would develop difficulties as tiredness, boredom, disinterest, cheating and hate.

He sincerely believed him and Helga could make it, not now but eventually. He really mean it; he visualized them, together later in life. He felt like when he'd had Helga finally, it would be forever. The thoughts of his future were always surrounded by her, two or three little blond kids and a nice house with a picket fence in the suburbs. He felt as if Helga would always be there, ready for when he decided it was about time to settle down. Something in her told him so. The way her eyes shone for him when their gazes met. Her silences and all the words she didn't say aloud in his presence…

He was cut of his contemplations at the sound of a voice and turned to his right to face her. Her voice was rough.

"Huh?" he had almost forgotten the surroundings. He realized then that his voice was also hoarse for the lack of use. How long have they been there?

"I said we should go back inside, Football Head" she gestured ever so slightly towards the double doors. He followed her gaze just on time to find Wolfgang's tribe moving out. Arnold grunted loudly and voiced his wish to throw those losers over the rail with Helga's help. She had laughed heartedly at his comment and had added something spicy. However, during their walking back to the hall, he recalled some comment heard earlier just on time to don't miss the odd acting of his partner and Wolfgang himself. The ex-bully now converted football star had rudely unclasped himself from the two blond girls at his sides and had fixed an intense stare over her. Helga's reaction was almost imperceptible, but he realized she had thrown a fleeting look over the beefy boy. It lasted barely a second and Arnold was sure that if it weren't for Iggy's words he had failed in detect it. However the looks were quite different, where Helga's had seemed out of pity, Wolfgang's one hold the vile expectation of seeing her burning.

Arnold felt confused then. It has always been in acknowledged in their group that Helga hadn't dated; at least, no boy amongst them had ever gone out with her or had known somebody who had dated her. That was an usual topic in their talks. The rest of the girls dated in high school or before and everybody knew about their dates and boyfriends, but never about Helga's.

The girls were always discreet regarding her but that indicated nothing; they were a well knitted group of friends. But thinking about that now, it really seemed ingenuous from their part (the boy's part) assuming the girl hadn't known the joy of playing around with members of the opposite sex. There laid the reason why Iggy's commentary had attracted such attention. Was it true? And if it was, what else he knew? This reflection led him to shift memories towards the impatient waiting for Iggy talk the next day at the bar.

However, that night, Arnold decided to make a try to get her to speak; of course he had to be careful. She was the skilled one, not him. He asked then about her kind of sedated demeanor and she had explained she was tired because the trip, little slumber and a bunch of other stuff in her mind, and that Rhonda was looking forward for a lively slumber party, which she was kind of dreading.

He got a little concerned because she really sounded tired. Arnold halted barely crossing the threshold and seized her by her arm, making her stop altogether. Helga looked at his hand and then slowly drew her eyes up to meet his. Fortunately, the three inches he had over her still made her to look up to found his eyes, despite that she were wearing heels.

He found strange that she didn't tried to shake his hand off her, as she usually did. However, he didn't let himself to cave in those thoughts because her now electric blue eyes were fixed on him as if searching for something in them, achingly.

He blinked a couple of times and closed his eyes only for the time necessary to change all the air in his lungs. A known angriness filled him. It was so unfair! Did she do that on purpose? Ha! Of course she did. As ever in life, as ever in the field: if Helga was capable of control the path of a baseball at her wish in a game, it should be an easier task to control the shade and expression of her eyes to her whim. Damn her!

"_Are you… okay?"_ he'd asked in stressed voice, finally opening his eyes. Her eyes were now fixed in his neck and she let them hang in there for a moment_ "I mean you seem really absent. There's something you're … waiting… for?"_ Damn. Speak up!

She looked around and shifted uncomfortably for some seconds before staring at him again. Her lips in a bitter line, her eyes wasn't that blue anymore, but kind of grayish.

"_Not anymore"_ she faltered _"I guess I was expecting some kind of … final sign … tonight, but …"_ she shrugged _"there's nothing holding me back out there, so let's go."_ her head had pointed to the place in the deck where the blond bully was perched. The same spot where they have been before. He repeated her words in his mind. Was she talking about Wolfgang, about him or…? "_I suppose we can restrain life from keep going so let's face it; let's find the princess"_ She had released her arm and had turned down the hall.

…Or about Rhonda? … Was it all about Rhonda?

"_Ahem… Helga… wait"_

"_What? Paste for…. What?"_ She had turned back and looked at him with indolence. _"There are a bunch of things to do yet and napping in your company doesn't help"_

It doesn't help.

"…_Nothing"_ he shook his head.

She'd raised her brow and gave one last look over him saying '_whatever'_ before walking away. He'd remained there for a moment watching her go away. Talking to her always left him drained; deeply, deeply drained.

* * *

Arnold interrupted his train of thoughts by attending to his phone. Currently, after parking the Packard near to the dock, he was wandering on the boardwalk, Popsicle in hand. His girlfriend called him to inform that she'd make time these first weeks of summer to reach him in Hillwood next Tuesday morning to spent all day long together; and if he were lucky maybe the night.

Because it was an almost two hour's car trip, the last option was the best. He just needed to arrange his duties to be free those days and book a room in the boarding house for her. He was somewhat still an honorable young man and was not that carefree to keep a girl in his room. The boarding house harbored some younger kids besides some of the older boarders and he wasn't one to raise hearsays around.

The boarding house, it must be said, didn't follow the old operation routine nowadays. Phil and Gertie were still the owners and ran the place; but they didn't make the hard work anymore. There were some of the old boarders Mr. Huynh and Mr. Potts; Ernie had married some years ago and his wife, Lois, had moved in; while the Vietnamese man had remained single; her daughter May, his only family besides the boarders, had married and divorced years ago. She lived in Edison, NJ; and due to her job, Mr. Huynh could enjoy the company of his granddaughter frequently in the Boarding House.

There were another younger couple, Antonio and Kate Lopez and their son, Tony Jr. a middle scholar. Antonio and Kate were the housekeepers. They both were in charge of the maintenance, cleaning and kitchen. Kate was a blond woman that resembled somehow a younger Suzie and was a really good cooker; his husband was from El Salvador and a very helpful, good tempered man who were always joking around with Phil, Arnold and the others boarders. They'd arrived five years ago and had been a right addition to the house arrangement, and even when compensating their services absorbed most of the incomes, the house kept working on and fine because of them.

The others boarders were an old widow, Mrs. Brown and her single daughter, Annie, a thirty-some hard worker woman; they were nice although deadly solemn people. The older took the place as matron of the house, always watching tragic soap operas in the TV; scolding people around or peeking through the windows, looking for 'news'. She was the exact opposite of Gertie who prized wandering and exploring the neighborhood; wearing costumes and celebrating the wrong festivities, a habit that used to drive Mrs. Brown crazy.

There were always others temporary boarders coming and going. Mr. Smith of course have his room reserved, always paying on time, even when nobody knew if he was still there; though Arnold wasn't sure if it was the same Mr. Smith from the old days, because last time he saw him, he was sure the man looked surprisingly young and vigorous, but Arnold had learned long ago that the less he knew, the better.

* * *

Arnold left those thoughts behind to reflect about the last evening spent at the bar. Iggy arrival was delayed because a car incident; it has been minor fortunately; just slight scratches in both cars. Iggy had decided not to call the insurance's people since the offender had asked him that favor and being old Mr. Green, he had submitting. The old man was in friendly terms with all of them.

Mr. Green said he had left his driving glasses at home because he was in a fast, short drive, and had asked Iggy to let him manage the damage to his car on his own. Mr. Green wife, Suzie, former known as Kokoschka, had arrived to the place soon later and told Iggy that his husband liked to drive when he has not permit anymore. Iggy didn't found problem helping them, they were reliable, loved neighbors and he didn't want to delay any more the 'meeting' with his friends; who had been sending messages demanding his presence. The Greens had been grateful with him and had sent their regards to his friends.

After arriving, Iggy had made mild attempts to avoid the talking; it seemed that the expectation caused in his pals had made him think twice before spill the beans about Helga's romantic life and the reason of his knowledge of it. Arnold had felt that they were invading her privacy, but as a matter of fact, he was just as curious as everybody else.

After a really easy work of conviction, the waiting was compensated. Iggy had stated that back in sophomore year he has dated some girl from Lincoln High School, arch nemesis of West Hillwood High; after some time, she had declared to him that she hated his school particularly because some cold hearted bitch from there had broken her brother's heart.

Iggy hadn't put great mind on the information (there were hundreds of girls there and the brother had a well-deserved fame as lady-killer) until one day, hanging out with her, they found Helga jogging in the park. Helga had waved him casually, but his girlfriend had become crazy and chased after Helga in order to start a fight.

He said he had felt ashamed and flattered at a time. He knew of Sam's jealousy, but never before she had made this kind of scene; surprisingly, Helga hadn't refused the match. He was just settling himself to enjoy the cat fight when, in ten seconds or so, his girlfriend was out. Helga had shoved an immobile and confused Sam into his arms and had forewarned him to be careful because the Reynolds' siblings didn't seem to know what **'it's over'** meant. With that, she had put her headphones again and resumed her workout.

His girlfriend had made a fit of it so he didn't dare to ask for further explanations right there. He went over Helga later and without great detail she spoke about some 'mistake' involving the mentioned player. Iggy told them about his surprise knowing such secret about 'the unattainable'. Sometime after, Sam had informed him that her brother, Jack Reynolds and Helga had been dating for almost six months before breaking up. According to her, it looked like Jack was really into Helga, but she had end up with him because he was not willing to keep their romance in secret anymore. Sam got this information from Jack himself and she pointed that Helga most be nuts, because any girl dating him would die for show him off.

However, when Iggy went back to Helga (of course he had to go, you know, there's something called interest in the good name of a friend) with this information, she had smirked and said _'yeah, well, if Johnny Bravo says so you should believe it…'_ after some persistent insistence, she had given, not before warning _him "if a word is spread, glasses kid, I personally gonna take those cute, long locks of you and twirl them around your neck until your head tear apart. Got it?'_

Every one observed Iggy's impersonating closely Helga's ways as he resumed his tale after asking for another beer. According to Helga, there wasn't a secrecy matter but simply the spark had gone. It was interesting at the beginning; nonetheless after a couple of months, it had faded away. There was absolutely no interest from her to continue it, but Jack wasn't used to be dumped, the poor boy. And that was it"

Iggy also commented that his awareness and observations carried him to more information and soon he found himself in possession of others secrets in Helga's life. It seemed that previous to her thing with Jack, she had dated Wolfgang back in eighth grade.

Wolfgang had been freshman at that time and the affair between them had started as buddies in some Halloween prank. Their success and their similarities as bullies draw them closer and they started dating around Thanksgiving weekend. Iggy left it clear that as far as he knew, Wolfgang had been a decent boyfriend despite his public manners and had kept it discreet at her request. They started having issues because _'some continuous interference from __**her ex**__ and her rejection to cut bonds with the rest of the gang's boys'._

Apparently Wolfgang, being the Alfa male he was, really detested the idea of his girlfriend being just one buddy more in the middle scholar boys' gang. They had broken up, but the blond haired boy didn't take well the rupture either and had blackmailed her; he even had threatened with hurting her friends and- in fact - had achieved some nasty things on them, under the indifferent gaze of Helga.

At the bar, they then reminded the blond bully being implacable with them merely starting their freshman year. He and his mob had chased them several times back then and had beaten them badly; they remembered the pranks in the cafeteria, the insults in the hallways or the bullying in the bathrooms and the courts. The big boy had always been that way towards them, but that period had been especially hard to take. Knowing now that it was due to Helga's poor pick out and being in their actual tipsy condition they wanted vengeance; until someone remembered that such hunt had finished after few weeks, Iggy explained that the girl had finally taken the problem in her hands.

He made them recall some vow the sophomores had made about trashing poor Eugene after school, just because the misfortune of tripping over and making Wolfgang fall in the hallway. The beating never took place, Edmund or some other tenth grader had arrived, trumpeting that his boss bestowed pardon to the offender and that the humble boy could go in peace.

They remembered have been astounded but else way disappeared soon after that; lest the older boys changing mind. Even when they had arranged to make team with Eugene, who still was one of the shortest boys in their grade; there were huge physical differences between fourteen and fifteen years olds, let alone that Wolfgang's band were composed mostly for older boys that were left behind in school.

That fact made them analyze if Helga had succumbed at the threat and had accepted Wolfgang back; but Iggy informed them what he have found out. Again rumor had it that Helga had stroked-back Wolfgang by flirting with his best pal Ludwig and threatening the blond with became his soulmate's girl if he didn't ceased fire. Apparently she knew well the blond boy, because he'd obliged. Soon after that, Wolfgang had become the coach's favorite tackler, and had finally left them alone.

Gerald had questioned Iggy for the veracity of the facts and the rest of the boys had backed him, and even when he admitted the lack of evidences, except in the case of the Lincoln's boy. He was convinced that the Wolfgang affair was true, so that fling with that Rick Sounders should be real too, but aside of those, he didn't know about any other romance in her life.

The only-men night reunion had been as tumultuous as the one the previous week. For some more time the boys had been engaged in the same topic, about how have they been fooled for so long believing that their friend was a prim and wondering who had been the ex that had disturbed Wolfgang that much?

Harold had expressed loudly his frustration in face of his snickering friends. He had always claimed that he was her secret guardian; being that Helga always called him when were in need of a sidekick since the elementary school days; they used to team up in games and projects due to both of them were rude, resourceful and merciless athletes. He even had accorded years before being their dates in every high school dance. And now it was obvious his ignorance in the matter.

Gerald had asked aloud if any of them knew why his brother had been Helga's date for the Christmas Dance. He seemed had a serious trouble swallowing down that and even when Arnold agreed in the oddity of the situation, it was obvious that it was nothing between them beyond that. They never had been seen close to each other ever again.

Arnold's publics wondering were related to the reasons behind Helga's secrecy; because, it was not expected for the most boisterous girl around to keep hidden her romances. In that point Arnold agreed with Miss Reynolds because most girls made them public. In other hand, internally, he'd felt kind of funny, for put a name at the feeling , by realizing that she had indeed, dated. And more, she had dated apparently, only good-looking and popular guys. The feeling wasn't pleasant at all. In fact it was really nasty. He wished for it to just to get vanished and left everything as before. Fortunately, the beer-induced numbness seemed helpful right there.

The boys had passed on to other themes and eventually the topic was left behind. As promised, nasty Lorenzo had arrived at almost eleven and joined gladly in the conversation and the drinking. Arnold was surprised that he didn't talk about Helga, since the day before he seemed really appealed by her. Lorenzo smirked and blamed his awfully drunkenness for that; he said he usually knew when a chase was pointless and was better this way because he wasn't one to put up with a braggart like her. He had added something as for himself, something that Arnold hasn't discerned because the dark haired boy had refused repeating.

The booze had ended past midnight; but the last hour was a blur in Arnold's mind. He felt guilty for driving in such state and made a mental note to lessen the alcohol consumption next time. Gerald had been washed too, but he wasn't the driver, he had merely been an annoying mate. The fact that the bar was located in the same neighborhood was comforting because it was a short drive. As usual, he wondered the safety of some of his friends, who besides beer, had smoked earlier and stayed in the bar after they left; expecting they all had arrived to their places safely.

He got into the car again and pulled out from the curb deciding in going home for lunch, before calling Gerald to make plans for the evening, promising to himself for it to be an alcohol-free evening.

* * *

published April 2011

edited November 21, 2011


	10. Chapter 10

_**RECIPROCATED LOVE**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sunflowers in a Vase **_

* * *

_Phoebe closed the door in Helga's bedroom, after being invited in the house by Roger Cummings. He'd commented that Helga's been just arriving and that she should be taking a shower, so Phoebe opted for thank him, hurry upstairs and lock herself in the room as he resumed his place in Bob's couch and reading Bob's newspaper._

_Helga's brother in law of five years always made her feel uncomfortable due his extreme gravity and scrupulousness. Being a Physics teacher at Columbia, Phoebe wondered how it was possible for a supposed genius like him to be a social handicapped in the Pataki household, where his father-in-law didn't give him the time of the day. Well, considering his age that wasn't a completely strange occurrence. _

_What, in fact was a strange occurrence, was that Helga found his brother in law a nice, decent and even funny man. Phoebe herself had witnessed an eccentric camaraderie be developed between them, camaraderie that amazed Bob, Miriam and even Olga. Being aware of her friend unconventionality, the petite Japanese girl knew she shouldn't be that surprised. Helga was an extremely sharped girl and somehow had found the traits that she shared with the forty-some aged man: a mordant, wry humor, quick-witted tongues and little tolerance to idiocy._

_Phoebe continued in that line of thoughts while looking around in the oddly tidy pink and white room. The only one thing out of order was a light blue hooded zip up shirt hanging awkwardly from the chair by the desk. She grabbed it and took it to her nose to determine if it was clean or not. The item was still warm for the recent use and Phoebe wondered where would have been her friend early. Probably running, she guessed. She decided to hang the item in the closet rail since it smelled fairly clean, so she went over the walk-in closet. As carrying out the deed, she couldn't be surprised by the second note of disorder in the otherwise immaculate room._

_Helga old little books were dispersed all over the floor and in the space between the shelves and the drawers. As if she was working in order them and suddenly, stood up and went out. Phoebe got curious about the disorder and after a brief hesitation, took one of the pink books that were open over a closer shelf. As she supposed, it was one of her poetry books. She began to read it immediately, before her moral would take charge of her actions._

_You called me today_

_Silly school issues_

_February twenty-first_

_My heart soars to skies_

_Corny of me_

_so much cord provide_

_those scarce words_

_as same when your eyes_

_Trail me passing by  
_

_Heaps of loot tonight_

_Will keep sleep at bay_

_Phoebe smiled at the words; it dated surely from elementary school days. She flick through the pages trying to find a date and taking quick glances over the bedroom door; although she remember have locked it when she entered. _

_She listened carefully at the noises precedent from the bathroom and after be certain that the shower was still running, she resumed her prying in Helga's secrets. She recognized the bad acting and knew she was committing one almost unforgivable, but Helga's secrecy concerning her poetry have been almost threating to their friendship sometimes. _

_The foundation of this love_

_Was incited in times of yore_

_When your kindness witched me_

_Your kindness_

_My privation, my toxin_

_Time passes, as we grow_

_You entice me with your voice_

_Your voice_

_Craving so poisonous  
_

_At the present, summer time_

_Founds you flaunting bronzed skin_

_Your skin_

_Venom of lust_

_Phoebe kept her eyes in the words for a moment before leaving the black book aside as grasping another one, and went on reading without missing a second._

_I know I can't tell_

_I was betrayed because_

_There's nothing bonding us_

_But,_

_Does it mean it feels any less?_

_When my raw heart barely beats_

_How I wish the lack of ties_

_Would provide some cease_

_From this pain that never ends_

_The dark haired girl breathed deeply after the lecture. Her friend tended to write things that sprang out in her head, in her feelings and her reasoning. Poetry never was Phoebe strong point. Her smartness was logical and book-made where Helga was passionate and extracted by life and observation. She was, however, capable of emphasize with her friend's engraved words._

_Helga had often submitted some of her poetry; mainly those one dedicated to nature, community, familial and friendly affection, yet some related to love during her time in middle and high school; though the ones that earned awards always had to do with deep, sad and sublime love dedicated to a vague lover. The one that give her the invite to visit the White House in freshman year was one of the purest and selfness love odes Phoebe had ever heard. _

_After some more flick-through pink books she come to the realization that the pink ones belonging to the older times while black ones were the most recent; so blues correspond to the period encasing high school times. She then took a blue one that held a more arranged script and stepped to read again:_

_It aches_

_To have to live this endless night_

_Knowing that_

_You're being happy in her form_

_Jealousy is razing me_

_It aches_

_So deeply_

_Cannot get rid of the thought_

_Of your bodies rejoicing_

_At this mere instant_

_Completely oblivious_

_To the torture_

_You could cause_

_To this feeble being_

_That cannot even move_

_Nor breathe nor speak_

_How's that I'm still living?_

_Still going, still pretending?_

_I wish it could be possible_

_To kill sentience_

_Phoebe closed the book quickly; a nagging feeling burning her. She shouldn't have invaded her privacy; Helga never had let her do that. There was some poetry permitted to be seen and another that was absolutely private. She knew that. She left the room and went over the main room again; looking for a fat thesaurus she knew must be there and hoped fast in the bed, feigning interest in it, all the while sternly scolding herself while Helga words twirled in her mind._

_She tried to control her shaking hands and calm her mind. Too many things were bothering her. The snooping was the minor, her wounded friend the most. _

'You're being happy in her form'

_Phoebe wiped her moist eyes. Even when the books weren't dated, she knew perfectly well the time. It was the beginning of junior year. Arnold has been dating some senior… what was her name? Minnie? A minx like the tons you found in every high school hallways. She was a harsh beauty then, outgoing and provocative. At that time, Arnold was leaving his good-guy manners behind and dissipating a little, driven by his peers. Gerald of course was the first to praise his triumphs. Other words kept dancing in her head._

'Completely oblivious -To the torture - You could cause - To this feeble being'

_Helga gave the impression to carry on well the news of her loved Arnold and his private adventures; Phoebe had been observant, but never saw a frailty in her friend behavior. Until now she was realizing the hell she was living. At that time, Helga still guarded her deep feelings from her and Phoebe remembered that she wasn't that good in helping her friend to draw them out._

_She heard noises at the end of the hallway and went in a rush to the closet to check that everything was in order, well, in the order it had been. She hastily took the hood again placing it where it was before, on the chair; she was standing at the doorway by the time Helga reached the knob and let her fight with it for a second before turn it and gets the door opened._

_"Phew! Phoebe! Thank God! I thought it was locked again" her friend entered the room wrapped in a dark bathrobe and a towel in the head "And you're locked in here because…? If I might know, of course" her friend asked walking over the vanity in the opposite corner of the room._

_"Your brother" she answered simply. _

_"Really?" The tall girl didn't conceal her sneering "Roger is not gonna do anything to you, my friend" she smirked patting her shoulder "I doubt he even does anything to Olga" the smile was still in her face again, when she looked at her through the mirror "how else do you think he can stand…? Phoebe, are you crying?" Helga turned around hastily reaching for her friend face "What is it?" Phoebe let her seize her chin to check her out. She closed her eyes and casted a big smile that intended to hide her anxious heartbeat, while her friend examined her._

_"It's feels nice to be receptor of such concern, you know, one can get used to it" She opened the eyes to found a cautious expression in her friend face._

_"You're sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure!" Phoebe got her face free and said nonchalant "I received a message while you were at the shower" she smiled and peered mischievously over Helga, shaking her cell phone "Sean. He was recalling that hilarious time when you both tricked that boarder in the hotel hall in Malibu" a hug smile crept in the face of her friend "he send his regards, by the way" It wasn't precisely a lie since she and Sean have been discussing that topic earlier today. Helga face softened at the mention and motioned again to the vanity not without cast a last glance over her._

_"It served him well. Didn't he know it is overly impolite to overhear others' conversations" she cackled then "Do you remember his face when Sean said we both were such demanding partners so it was just too much work for him; and that he should get another mate to help him out? You remember his face? Oh God! That was memorable"_

_Both girls laughed for some more minutes, recalling memories from that spring break. Phoebe remembered that day especially because she found great that Sean and Helga would carry on that well; and both of them made up that prank out of the blue and threw it over the incautious guy. But now, Phoebe relieve was because Helga seemed to leave aside the previous inquiring about her mood, which of course was caused by her prying in Helga' secrets._

_Watching her friend without showing it; Phoebe realized that she seemed cool and calmed, which she found great, considering the hurtful words she has just read. _

_After all, she thought, it had happened years ago; four or five years ago to be exact. It had been even before than her breakup with Gerald, and that was dead and buried by her now, even when at that time it had seemed a fatality. She expected it was the same to her friend, though she recalled what Helga had said just some days before, something about her feelings for the blond boy were still there, but somehow, she justified them in the past as some defense mechanism of her part that had helped her to survive the difficult times induced by the lack of affect from her family. That she had turned all her affect and attention towards that one boy that she had come to regard as a deity; and that such event had helped her as a protective shield against the indifference and pain of the lonely world surrounding her._

_Phoebe remembered also, that she had noticed some realization in her friend's mind about the impossibility of that an actual relation between them; that it wouldn't work, mainly because everything that would sustain it at least from her part, had been illusions severely worn out through those years of unreciprocated affection._

_Helga had sauntered to her closet humming while Phoebe sat back on the bed and pondered all this stuff about her blond friend; she observed that she seemed more relaxed than usual and wondered what could be the cause. _

_Then, remembering something that had caught her eye when first entered the room; she stood up and walked over the small table that was under the window. There lied a vase with three long stemmed sunflowers; a card was on the table facing down. Phoebe took it and read:_ 'They were just outside my kitchen window; my early reminder of you. I'll pick you up at 6:30; James'.

_So 'James' thought Phoebe, glancing at her phone screen to see the time. It was almost five thirty. 'I wonder if this is the cause of your glorious mood this day, my friend' She re-placed the card and glanced at the sunflowers. It was a pretty unusual pick to flatter a lady; but somehow it seemed appropriate in Helga's case. She wasn't this delicate love-orchid's type of girl and she despised conventional roses. Sunflower was a strong flower with a very vibrant color and unique scent. Words like survivor, wild and indomitable passed through her mind as she bended slightly to perceive its smell._

_Phoebe pondered if this James bloke knew her friend that well or was just a much experimented suitor. The fact that the flowers were in a vase and not in the trashcan were an indication that they had… impressed (at least)… her friend. Phoebe smiled to herself. Seemed that Helga was finally giving someone a chance; not that she never dated before. It was more as if she never respected… or at least, she never let a guy hold the tiniest amount of power in the relationship-date or whatever she used to call her goings out. The card, the phrase writing in it and the flowers in the vase spoke tons a priory in whatever scheme would develop eventually._

_Helga exited the closet wearing a floral patterned, sleeveless and high waist sundress and matching green sandals. Without a word, she planted her back to Phoebe for her to zip it up. _

_"It's good to see that some things never change even when other simply aren't the same" Phoebe's voice was humorous. She had decided to didn't act too eagerly and play it cool for her friend's sake._

_"As?" Helga was holding a ribbon belt between her teeth._

_"You're wearing shorts under your dress" Phoebe scoffed at her friend's expression "You're wearing a dress; that what is 'isn't the same'!"_

_"Hey, I used to wear dress when we're kids and if my memory still works, you are not a dresses' fan as well"_

_"Maybe I started using them over the year again" Phoebe stated amused, using childish voice._

_"Maybe so did I" Helga imitated her tone._

_"But I didn't wear shorts under them" the singsong still in her speech._

_"Well, I suppose you Californian girls can indulge, since you are wearing a bath suit under all the time. You indeed know how to have fun. Wind can go all around you and everything is fine" Handing the ribbon to the girl with almond- shaped eyes, she added. "But you know this impish Hillwood wind…Wouldn't you wear a short under a dress like this?" Helga pointed along the dress, wobbling in her feet._

_"I know; that's the point, Helga. Girls use to behave, what makes unnecessary to wear shorts" She did anything to disguise the mock in her tone._

_"So, I'm not a girl or what? Seriously Pheebs!" She assured the white bow in Helga's back before adding._

_"You're not and never will be a good-mannered girl"_

_"Thank you for the encouraging shot! Good that you're not my best friend?" Helga shoved her playfully before heading to her vanity "Criminy, Phoebe¸ it's almost one hundred degrees out there. There's no way I'm gonna wear jeans with this heat. Besides, for once I liked Olga's hand-me-down clothes. She brought a bunch of dresses like this and I'm foreseeing in use them this summer"_

_"That's great. Maybe now you can see Olga's real intentions. Which I suppose are the better regarding you" to the lack of response besides the scoffing, she added. "But going back to our previous theme, it happens that I know that you don't pretend to behave, so … are you trying to impress someone?" Phoebe wondered if it was too obvious to where she wanna arrive, or if it was too soon to get a successful answer. As always, her friend was ahead of her._

_"I'm going to 'The Renewed and Improved Dinoland' so what do you want? That everyone might see my silky black and red bikini. No way! Thank you very much. I'd prefer to disappoint everyone to see my big white granny panties"_

_"Those are not granny pants. They're called running short shorts or something like that"_

_"For being an outcast in the fitness world, you seem to know very well the lingo"_

_"They're comfortable to go to bed, period. And I'm not an outcast. I still do fencing" She added before her friend changed the path she was driving the talking. "So, Dinoland?"_

_"Yep!" her friend was busy in make-up chores._

_"With that… James… guy?" Phoebe held her breath waiting the blast._

_"Why not? I want to go there. He wants to spent time with me" so there was no blast._

_"You went out with him yesterday, right?" Phoebe watched closely her reaction thus she went on "and the day before" at the sight of the second trifling shrugging of shoulders, she smiled "and the day before?"_

_"Is there a law against it? It's a free country" Helga spat, rising up. Phoebe smiled to herself due both, her success in prying and Helga's retort by itself. _

_It was incredible how she was so used to those outbursts now that it could be said that she got to love and even miss them; when in younger days she'd found them aggressive and fear-provoking._

_"Might I suppose that you found his company … pleasurable?" blue eyes were like an open book; as if she hadn't prepared herself for a confrontation that soon "Do I know him?"_

_"No" the eyes weren't that exposed now._

_"There's something I might know? I mean, you're going to a public place. Since almost every one of our friends is in town; I would dislike to be surprised by people sharing information I don't possess. I won't be the unaware friend again, and I'm supposed to be your best friend. Besides, you used to be discreet, but Dinoland?"_

_"Damn you!"_

_"Why the secrecy?" Phoebe spat. "It's obvious you like the boy, so why …?"_

_"He'll be here just a couple of weeks" she interrupted, reluctantly sharing while closing the mascara tube._

_"Where is he from?" she asked as if it doesn't mattered. That was the way she used to pry information from her private friend. She acted feigning triviality and Helga as if thinking aloud._

_"D.C." she stated, then added "here, I mean… No" she sighed deeply, again reluctantly accepting to give in "He's on vacation. He's a traveling worker. He's from here but lately lives in DC"_

_"You just knew him? … or do you know him from before?" Reading her face again, she asked "Do I also know him?"_

_"No, I told you so already" she nibbled her bottom lip "I knew him years ago. Bob … Bob and his dad knew each other. They even…" she vacillated "oh, never mind!"_

_"You were with him in the morning?"_

_"No" she beamed, taking with delight the change of theme. "I went to the courts with the guys. Harold, Joey and me against Park, Brainy and Curly; can you believe it? Ha. Don't look at me that way! I didn't do the split. Of course we beat them. Curly ran out with the ball when saw the game lost. Again. That dude really has issues"_

_"I thought you were friend with him, kind of close" Her friend shifted uncomfortably._

_"Nothing escapes to your sight? Who are you? Big Brother? Sauron? God Damn it, Pheebs! Yeah, he's my friend. Big deal! But he's a freak, anyway. Although he_ act_ all collected lately" _

_Helga finished her makeup, which was, to say the truth, almost absent from her face. She didn't wear foundation nor eye-shadow; just eyeliner and mascara in the eyes and gloss on the lips. Not even blush. She combed her hair straight down, then twisted and tied it informally with a clip. _

_Phoebe smiled to herself at the sight of her friend passing by in her way downstairs where Roger has called her to attend the phone. It was obvious that the blond girl didn't put much effort in her grooming. She was using a second-hand dress (not that it was obvious), scarce make up and a clip in the hair that bravely held the weight of one-and- a- half feet long blond locks. However the effect was striking. Helga was a beautiful woman in her own style, despite her insistence in the opposite. _

_Helga's thoughts concerning her appearance were usually laying storey during their school years. She had been kind of ugly when she was a little girl and the beginning of the teen years hadn't been especially good to her since the outbreak of pimples, greasy face, brackets and her infamous caterpillar brow that she sported proudly. The boys were always teasing her, as in revenge to her bullying and the fact that she beat them in almost every sport they played. The girls were bitches towards her but they usually didn't mind a reason to be bitches. Old Betsy and the Five Avengers were quite busy at that time, and their owner in detention room quite so often._

_At some point before or during eight grade 'school however, Helga's reached almost her final height, so most of the summer and workout clothes (shorts or small skirts) she wore barely covered her remarkable shapely legs. That, added to her lean torso, discreet curves, perfect frame line, milky skin and golden hair made her a looker; tough her ill manners and saggy clothes didn't honored the looks. _

_Harold was especially nasty and hurtful to her. Phoebe had always suspected that the boy might have a crush on her and that he hid it behind bullying; as she did to Arnold, but never a thing came from there. Nonetheless, as soon their feet stepped High School's corridors, Harold perfected his role as Helga's 'homeboy' somehow. Phoebe never knew who was the starter, but soon was known that they had betrothed each other to assist to every single party together, as friends: Homecomings, Winter Formals, Proms, etc._

_Phoebe thought at that time that it was sad to their friends to deal with their self-esteem issues that way; but it resulted being a resourceful way to deal with all the stress that such events would cause in young people; avoiding the possibility of be rejected, didn't been asked or ending in disappointing dates. Helga and Harold were, first of all, friends. They could flirt, dance or share their partner without hassle or guilt feelings, (they could even, in Harold place, to take care of girlfriends at the same time) confident that their mate would carry on well with the rest of the companions that night and so, as a final point, getting a good experience. _

_In other hand, Harold had been also the one who dragged Helga along to join the baseball team in High School. He had pressed the coach to give her a chance in the tryouts; and after seeing her potential, Mr. Johnson had fought along them, claiming that the school lacked an equivalent female softball team and the absence of rules against girls in varsity teams in the whole district allow her to join them and play in the league in their sophomore year. _

_Helga was a very skilled player that had to strive at double to convince everyone from directives, teachers, peers and opposite teams in the league and earn their respect. She even dropped Theater Club, which she loved, to do not miss practices and games. She however kept her place at __**Westies**__, the school newspaper, where she still prized to publish striking news._

_Somehow, the admiration that came with her extraordinary role as the Wild Cats' catcher and the success of the team in the league did wonders to her self-image. She let people get closer and herself to be friendlier, as if the fact to be surrounded mainly for males, made enhance her feminine features and improve, albeit slightly, her behavior. She started dating again although she didn't consider herself a pretty girl. _

_In Helga's concept, the term __**beautiful **__went to girls like Olga, Rhonda, Lila and some other of the popular girls at school, whose beauty couldn't be denied for anyone; and __**pretty girls**__ were the girls that didn't enter in the usual stereotype, like Phoebe herself or Nadine, but were beautiful in her own. At that time and even now, she didn't appreciate her own beauty, Phoebe reasoning was that it was because she was never told that she was beautiful and because of the patterns acquired in her childhood. She'd never entered in the 'beauty club' and now, she discerned that if she primed herself up, she could pass for a good looking or nice woman; never beautiful, which was a shame, because, from Phoebe point of view, were her own judgments what were mistaken. _

_Helga continued downstairs so Phoebe thought it was leaving time, being quarter past six. She wished having the chance of elicit more information for her friend but it was becoming late and Helga was capable of kick her off if six thirty arrived and she's still there, so sighing, she took her handbag and strolled grudgingly to the door when the message alert in Helga's cell phone went off. _

_Phoebe froze and turned around to pick the phone; both of them were allowed to check in each other phone, so she pressed the key to illuminate the screen. _One new message_ it read._ Rhonda_. Phoebe opened it and saw the eight word message. '_Coy 'r' us? Totally hate u. Damn bastard!_'_

_Phoebe's confused sight was still on the screen when her friend reentered the room and left the handset of her house phone's extension in its base. It was almost six twenty. Helga went over her mirror to see her image once more time before taking her miniature backpack-purse and turned to face her. She raised her brow at the sight of the brunette holding her phone._

_"What?" she barked._

_"See yourself" she handed the device "There's something I should know?" she added dryly._

_Helga whined as read the message. After that she cussed Rhonda and squabble to her, even when the girl wasn't present._

_"You saw the picture?" Helga asked, cautious._

_"What picture?" She extended her arm to grasp the phone, but Helga, draw it away "No way, Jose. You missed your chance"_

_"Helga!"_

_"Okay, you got me, but only because it's late and you're you!" she observed the phone's screen again before shove it in her purse. "But you're gonna promise to keep it quiet as long as necessary. Gotcha?" Phoebe nodded amused, allowing her friend to start the expected rant._

_"I'm - seeing - James - Brighton - the - politician" she blurred in a breath with her eyes closed._

_"Helga, you're slurring. I didn't understand a word!" Phoebe was starting to get annoyed, because she knew the time wouldn't let her to know everything she wanted._

_"James is James Brighton-Lewis! It's that what you wanna make me say? For God's sake! Is that James! Alright?"_

_Phoebe blinked a couple of times at the information and at her friend's extravagant gestures._

_"That James?" she signaled frenetic the card over the window table. "That one who is directing the campaigns, the very man whose actions are being analyzed in the desk of every politic journalist in the country?"_

_"Sheeesh, Pheebs. Pipe down! You're the calmed one" Helga moved, leading her way downstairs._

_"Gosh, Helga! The man is a very collected and modern politician. Nothing of useless blabbing or eluding hot topics" she exclaim as stepping down behind her blond friend._

_"Tell me something I don't know"_

_"He's extremely handsome and wealthy" Helga rolled her eyes._

_"Idem"_

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me before. Gee Helga, was that that hard?"_

_"Why make it public? I mean, the boy leaves in a week or so. I don't want everybody saying 'She thought she got him caught'. As if!"_

_"It's not your interest?" She asked deviously, reaching the foyer._

_"I don't want to catch him" she stated "I don't want nor need a steady boyfriend. He's a sort of friend; I'm only having good time" She hesitated "Well, I was planning on that, but with Rhonda knowing… God! I have to call Princess Rhonda, before she spill the beans"_

_"Leave it to me. It's late for you. I'll call her"_

_"Sure?" her friend's eyes showed gratitude._

_"Of course. I'll explain to her, but that won't stop her to prying later" Helga went over the trophy room to talk to Roger for a minute, and then came back. "Helga" she started "that James is …he…how old is he?" Phoebe bit hard her lip straightaway._

_"You too, Phoebe? You are acting just like Bob!"_

_"It's valid concern. I'm glad that your dad thinks that way too" she said defensively. _

_"I can take care of myself. I've been doing since forever; besides, what's the big concern? For one, he's way too notorious to be the abusive type. In his profession, he'd had too much to lose. And in the other side" she hesitated, biting her bottom lip "what are you afraid of? That I fell in love? That I ended heartbroken?" she smirked sadly "You know better that anyone, Phoebe that the possibility of that happening is minimal and that might be a blessing to me"_

_Phoebe sighed deeply and wordlessly kissed Helga's cheek as farewell. Then wave to her smirking friend before reaching the door and going out. Maybe she was right. What could be the difference? A broken heart was a broken heart and Helga was expert in that matter. Indeed. In her case, almost would be a blessing to fell in love with someone else._

_How more dangerous could it be to be hurt by a recognized Don Juan than by a good hearted college boy? Phoebe wondered as watched both sides of the street before crossing it in order to round the front corner and take the street that lead to her house. Doing this, and after having walked an entire block she returned her sight up street before turning left in the corner. From there she was able to see the black car that was pulling-in in front of Helga's. At the distance it was easy to discern the yuppie-clad figure waiting at the bottom of the stoop, though not so his face. She also noticed the solid bald man standing alert some feet away from him and other one outside the car by the driver seat, both of them wearing dark suits._

_Phoebe inhaled largely, remembering Helga's attraction for cunning people, the Ronnie Matthews' kind. She hoped that this politician to be well intentioned at least, for her best friend' sake._

* * *

_**A/N: I Don't Own Hey Arnold! **_

_Craig Bartlett and Viacom do._

_I don't own any other brand, name, gadget, etc. mentioned here_

_I need apologize for the long waiting (if there's some fan of this story so far out there) but if everything goes alright, it may be that three chapters could be posted in a row, just like Twinkies ( weren't they two?)_

_I appreciate the previous chapter reviewers, and would appreciate if you take a minute to let me know that there someone out there, taking the time to read my story._

_See you later._

_Published date probably May 2011_

_Edited Nov 22 2011_


	11. Chapter 11

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 11 **

**PRINCESS**

* * *

This pleasant and hot Monday afternoon found Rhonda Wellington Lloyd lounging on the couch at Nadine's living room in no pleasant mood. She was tired of wandering alone in her own house and didn't feel like going to the mall. She had been shopping in the city days ago and Hillwood's malls were so small, so discolored in contrast. She scoffed at the simple notion of alleviate her boredom down there, so, the dark-haired girl kept her classy pose as she leafed through some random magazine.

Nadine and her mother were busy in the kitchen preparing a snack and refreshments. Nadine's mom was a remarkable cooker and she was Rhonda's absolute favorite for homemade food, even over the Cordon Bleu's chef that ran the kitchen at her house.

In reality, she hadn't wanted to do shopping the day before. She was planning on going to Paris next month to the Fashion Week and to buy her wardrobe for the upcoming fall season. Her parents were in Tokyo, but everything was settled for them to join her in the City of Light.

. . .

With a sigh, Rhonda felt again that empty feeling she had had lately when she recalled this annual agenda. She didn't dare to share this feeling, not even with her pillow. What could be of her name if suddenly it was known by everyone that The Princess don't care anymore about fashion.

Of course she cared about fashion, she even still found the catwalks thrilling... it was just that, lately, she had found more alluring the criticizing' sphere than '_la_ _mode'_ itself. She, as same as the entire world, had been excited recently with motive of the secrecy about the designer and details concerning the nuptial attire of certain princess to be... who ended being a duchess instead. The concealment about this had been most alluring to the media and principally to _herself_, that the dress or the event itself.

The commotion about it made her realize that the waiting, the gossiping, the false scoops, the public relations, the conjecture, the fashion's gurus and the preconceptions were as powerful in the fashion world as the design, which, according to her, should be considered its cornerstone. All these motions made her realize that the _gossiping_, for put in a word, may be her most basic attraction to _le monde de la mode_ that _le mode_ per se.

. . .

She remembered being profoundly amused those good old days when she used to ridicule her classmates and people around because their lack of sense of style. She also remembered when performing her perfect cool party, many years ago, realized that no one of her peers were _acceptable _enough for her taste…_correction_… not for her taste, but for _well-to-do people_ standards. For what she had learned was correct.

Silly of her! Soon after she learned that people who doesn't have a sense of style _**Must Exist **_or how else people like her could stand out. Now she admitted she enjoyed herself just watching people committing sins against the good taste; let alone the energizing shots brought by seeing the reactions her piercing words caused in those poor souls in disgrace, completely astray from the sense of style.

She was grateful that her friend weren't there to make her lost concentration. Nadine was working in the opposite side of the hallway. She didn't want people thinking badly of her, sure she loved her friends but when creativity attacked she needed to be alone to let the ideas sink.

Fashion and gossiping were mean worlds; she couldn't let that her affection for her buddies made her soften or indulgent to the out world.

. . .

Last semester had been the least inspirational for her in her entire life. That's it regarding her '_Designer'_ tendencies, because her '_Fashion Police'_ streak has been more alive than ever. She couldn't help it. It was in her veins. She had been thinking in several ways of set her critic gift out, launching a web site was amongst them but she totally knew that would be premature and dangerous. As much as she disliked to think it, she was nobody yet; her influential area was really small. She needed a bigger mass than her ex schoolmates and her actual influential area at college.

She decided that it would be better if she first get affiliated to some magazine or another kind of massive communication media, and getting to know the world before trying to eat it up. That would be the logical and more secure way to acting.

She even had checked in the Princeton area about this and had realized there were some _lieu_ that could do well as initial pass, but summer came before she could try something. There were also a couple of teachers satisfactorily connected to some massive media, so she should use her capacities in get close to them next semester. Fortunately, she was still young enough, time was on her side and she wasn't in great need of a job so as to postpone her plans. The fact that her mind was already making plans for the future was a great advantage. She now just must write down the line of action and put it in practice beginning autumn.

. . .

'_You should put to good use your overflowing good taste and help people. You know, give some advise...'_ Suddenly she remembered a commentary made by Helga many years ago. The blonde had suggested that it would look well in her curriculum. She even showed the nerve to offer 'her office' better known as the janitor closet located in the east wing of the second floor for her 'two ways therapies'.

'_Stupid, simpleton Helga!'_ That had been in like seventh grade and even to these days that memory made her blood boil. It didn't help that the girl kept mocking at her

_'Yeah, just like beepers do'_ Rhonda remembered having fun responding the sarcasm at his father stubbornness. With Helga, people always have spare material for use. Helga was this awkward, ragged girl those old days. She conceded none importance to primming, to looking good; always wore unfeminine attires and didn't care about having a nice haircut or wearing accessories not even to improve her crude manners. But Helga never gave. Attacking her persona in that aspect was nonsense because she was proud of who she was and where she stood.

At that time Rhonda and Helga weren't in the best terms. They both used to manipulate and control people around them equally, so both of them were sort of rivals and their cliques opposite. People to who image was important used to affiliate Rhonda' side, who stand for the beautiful, popular people; and the out casted, tomboys, geeks and weirdos used to cover under Helga's shadow, a powerful figure by her own in the social universe of middle school. There were never actual enemies: it was all kind of part of the show.

. . .

Going back to her actual concern, basically, the memory was that the astute girl saw who she really was and what she loved doing long ago. So, being mature and removing any prejudice about it, she was capable of recognize in herself those streaks of personality that were more pleasurable for her and realizing that nowadays was socially acceptable to construct a career over them.

'_So, be careful bitches because Rhonda Lloyd is here to raise reputations or tear them apart!_ _She has a viper tongue and won't hesitate to use it' yeah! _

That should be her motto_._

_. . ._

She sneered to herself, closing the magazine and standing up; walking up to the window humming relaxed while observing life going-on outside. _Oh God!_ Hillwood was an undeniably decrepit town, but somehow, she still loved it. Someone was walking on the opposite sidewalk holding a small banner with the American colors and then she remembered.

_'Damn it!_' she cringed.

She was in possession of a big gossip and was tongue tied. _Damn Helga!_ Again, her blonde friend was probably the most cussed person in her life. She was hanging around with one of the most suitable bachelors in the entire country and she was unable to let out the scoop.

This information was hot! Extremely hot! Her friends would be the cause of her perdition! And the damned girl didn't even have the decency of ask mercy herself! No, sir! She'd used, as usually, her best friend to fight her battles.

The only good thing about this entire affair was that Helga invariably used going out only for short periods of time. And that James boy was way too juicy to be let all alone so soon. She could take care of him after being dumped. _'Mother would be proud'_ she thought.

Brooke knew him and even called him _'our own John-John'._ Rhonda really never knew if this 'our' was because he was a Hillwood's native or because he was contemporary. However, she thought as waving her hand carelessly; dating him decidedly would raise her level. Her friends in the club would sulk. She knew a couple of those girls that have dated him before and they still used him as a flag.

Well, she though, that would happen **IF** Helga ever left the guy go. If her blonde friend decided to keep him, which would be extremely unusual, would be nice too. She was a good girl and an endearing friend after all. And the boy himself was handsome, successful and rich, but not the most pretty little thing around, so far she recalled but to be true there had been years since she last saw him.

He was too neat to Rhonda taste. He was the same kind of haughty, well-born family boy as Rex was. Well, to be sincere, Rex wasn't exactly gorgeous either. They both were classy and well looking, though James was much more distinguished than Rex, who every day looked more like his grand-father. But nothing to do with someone as well built as, for instance, Gerald Johanssen, who was a perfect chocolate sculpture, or Tha…

Suddenly, Rhonda had a fit of cough, almost choking in her own spit. Nadine's and her mother got close to help her until her breath was even again. Then she broke her concern by praising the snack they brought from the kitchen. Nadine's mother left the room to let them enjoy their time together. And then the longtime friends resumed their talking about the plans, gatherings and games the gang would be absorbed the remains of the week.

The dark haired girl had a hard time berating herself inwardly for being such a fool. She promised that never would let thoughts regarding some freaky guy go up to her mind again.

* * *

**I don't Own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't Own any other TM mentioned in the story**.

**Have a nice day**

**Published June 2011**

**Edited 11/22/2011 y Noviembre del 2013  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Shopping**

* * *

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own other brand, song or other stuff recognized here. There are here just to illustrate the story**

* * *

Gerald closed his door and waited for Arnold to close his own in the opposite side before turn on his car's alarm. They had just pulled in the parking lot of the building holding Pataki Electronics. Arnold was looking for a brand new smart phone 3.5G to finally enter into the world of portable connectivity and leave behind his old generation device of the last two years.

Gerald wanted to come here in the first place, knowing that the place was well provided in variety and had good service but Arnold accused him of disregard his interest in order to show fidelity to his benefactor. He, Gerald, in reality wanted the opportunity to see the elusive Miss Pataki, who has been too busy this summer to reunite with the old gang.

Arnold made him drove him to another two places prior this store. He'd claimed that the Pataki place was the most expensive of its kind in the market, but that statement wasn't real anymore. The prices of electronics devices were almost the same in every place and the Patakis offered the widest range of products; you obtain full and accurate information about the devices and extended warrant and protection for small price. They even let you try the device before buying it. Gerald remembered the occasion that his sister's phone had "taking a bath" in their kitchen's sink and the phone had been replaced for free.

Of course, the boy with the large stack of hair has realized that his friend was really delaying the occasion of seeing Helga since they knew Helga had dated burly boys during their years in high school the last 'Thursday evening' as they have got to call their boozes. Gerald comprehended somehow Arnold's position. It felt almost as if she had been doing it behind their backs. '_Their' _meaning all the boys of the old gang, because true being said, they were almost like a family and Helga had kept these affairs from them.

Arnold had been the most annoyed about this 'treachery act' and had become a bothersome partner since then. Gerald also understood this. It was as if his feelings were under attack; but seeing that the boy never had taken action on the name of them, what was the dude expecting? For Helga becoming some kind of nun? Waiting for him until he made up his mind and dare to ask her out? As if he would actually venture someday.

Gerald smiled at his frowning friend when they approached the automatic doors of the store. When they entered the place, Gerald's sight went in search of the blond girl, but in seconds he realized she wasn't there. The particular shade of her blond hair was too notorious to be overlooked. He then realized slightly amused that, at his left, his friend was doing the same thing. That kid!

After some moments, taking in the place, they decided to stroll over the cell phones section. There were lots of devices behind crystal panels to be admired. As most of the visitors, they took their time to look over the artifacts, occasionally being approached by attendants to ask if they were in need of something but - gratefully- without being intrusive. Gerald, himself, wasn't looking for an item, so it was relatively easy for him to dismiss the urgent need of acquire a brand new phone that attacked you when dare to put your feet in this shimmering shop. Arnold was far more anxious than him about making the right choice of the desired device.

While at the beginning the blond was reticent about to buy a device in here, ten minutes later Arnold seemed to have forgotten about that insignificant aspect. They have asked for further information about several of the items when one of the doors located in a dim-lit corridor was open and a bunch of people stepped out. Helga Pataki was amongst them. She seemed engrossed in the conversation she was having with one of the guys, a senior executive or some of the sort. They filed outside, to the parking lot and some minutes later, she entered again walking over to other door in the dim light hallway with her father in her heels.

Arnold had remained quiet since they saw her, going in silence over the different displays and observing without really seeing. The faithful friend smiled to himself because something about Arnold reminded him of those old occasions when his blond friend used to zone out and act weird thinking about flattering a lady, kissing his hand or essaying his lines.

Arnold had surpassed these manners long ago, but the vague expression in his face was well known for this old friend to dismiss it. Obviously it wasn't the same situation here, Arnold wasn't this inexperienced dreamer anymore, but his romantic side was still perceivable; and he knew that despite the annoyance he was experiencing and the erratic demeanor for someone in love, the blond boy really harbored feelings for the Pataki girl.

Gerald couldn't help but condescend his old man; Helga was really 'it girl' now more than never. She was still that little pushing, domineering girl from the old days; and extremely annoying to external people; but was the most compassionate and good-hearted human being in the intimacy. Gerald knew he'd never believed such idea of her during the whole seventeen years he had known the girl before truly getting to know her this last year. In fact, he had never actually believed it all the times Phoebe told him so during their dating time.

But this last year, he had literally lived with the girl and he had realized that in her time of solace, she was really quiet. She founded joy in writing, reading, watching cultural TV as traveling programs, old movies or antiques roadshows. She listened to music in her headphones, not in loud speakers; she was even fan of long friendly talkings. They enjoyed hours discussing trend topics or pondering about what ifs about some facts in world or American history had been different or playing with literary characters in completely different universes.

She was a really nice girl to be around, but it was a million times homelier if there were only the two of them. When the reunion became a crowd, she used to turn on her belligerent and bossy streak. The loud wrestling's lover, talk-show's fan and cold, cynic bitch made her appearance; those occasions it was also nice to have her around, maybe even more because she was funnier but you must be tolerant to her outbursts, her crude remarks, her mocking and her mistreating.

What was stranger, in Gerald point of view, was the fact that any of the Helgas were a put-on act. Both really existed and she really loved wrestling and bossing around just the same she adored reading love stories. If you wanted any given time, to meet the nice Helga you should waiting until found her by her own, and then pray to whatever God you believe to found her in the appropriate mood. Your faith should be recompensed by having a nice, caring, contented and attractive friend.

His train of thoughts was suddenly cut when he heard a door being closed. He turned around to find Bob Pataki and her daughter strolling down the store. Helga had changed her clothes. Or maybe they were the same just she had removed some sober dark red jacket that she had been wearing previously, now she looked casual in blue jeans, white buttoned shirt and sandals. She had released her hair and it was now in a ponytail and not in the bun she had been wearing before.

While Helga and her father went over a short guy who seemed to be the manager, Gerald asked Arnold if he was planning in go and say hi to her. Arnold mumbled something unintelligible at the time he asked another attendant about a device. He seemed to be decided to maintain his attention in the task at hand and seemed to have decanted for one of those phones with full keyboard.

Gerald sighed and decided leaving him alone, so he stepped out to take a look to the flat screens in another section of the store. After a couple of minutes he heard Helga's voice coming through the simulated wall in the aisle he was standing. He didn't intend to listen what was being said, but actually, it was impossible not to do it. Their talk was referent to the new personnel in introductory courses and the expectations they have about them. After more minutes of conversation, the manager was being needed in the store and the Patakis were left alone.

Gerald heard then Bob asking Helga about her complete availability as accorded to the next day, which she confirmed. Her stout voice reached his ears.

"... but I heard you invite mom, Olga and Roger along" she sighed "ta-la-la la-la la-la, like the big, happy family we are!" she crooned "Sheeesh! I don't know what were you thinking, Dad. This is not a touristic expedition. We'll be all day looking around and they are gonna be a burden" she made a pause which Bob took.

"Gee, girl, you go all over the neck straightaway. They're on only for the trip, later I suppose they'll go shopping. I think we have time to look around in a couple of places before meet Goldman at his office"

"Aren't you being a little too optimistic? It's barely like three hours and you can't move that fast in Manhattan. We really need to hit the road early and to drop that blonde load soon. Then heading to those two malls we talked before…"

"You sure you'll have all day tomorrow? You seem to believe you're making me a favor!" Big Bob thunder voice seemed distressed "Listen well here, little lady, you own me that time, so don't go planning in ditching me early just because…"

"I won't …."

"Do I need to remind you that we've got a deal...?"

"Why you never listen? I'll be stick to you tomorrow all around the clock; but I want Wednesday to me, I told you so. I'm not going to stop over in the city. I need to be here eight in the morning next day to go to Rhonda's club, I told you about the competition"

"To Rhonda's club?" Bob snorted.

"For God' sake, Bob! You sound like some stupid, jealous loon! I still don't get it!"

"You still don't get…?

Gerald lost the train of words leaving Big Bob mouth a cause of some shriek of laughter in the hall: where there was a group of young middle school girls up roaring in the center of the hall. Arnold came by his side almost at the same time Helga's figure came bending down the aisle down and almost colliding with them.

"Watch where're you going, buckos!" she scolded while drawing her arms out to stop the imminent crash. She shoved them slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" She added a little later, tugging at her clothes.

"It was you, Helga, the one who was coming this way without seeing" Arnold responded wearily.

"Yack, yack, yack. Who says Football Head?" She exclaimed moving her left hand like snout. Turning to see the hall she added. "Congratulations! Of all the hours you could come, you decided to come with the crowd; half an hour ago this shit wasn't this…packed" she signaled the room that indeed had become crowded in those last ten minutes "Are you looking for some item? Don't tell me that you drop it in the water again, Gerald-o"

"Actually, it's Arnold here who is looking for a new phone"

"Really? Finally, Arnoldo! I thought we were going to bury you with that brick"

Arnold snorted and answered something about being against the practice to replace items in perfect state of functionality.

"Yeah, your believing seems to fit you perfectly again, hair boy, but nowadays, you are what you show off, you know that" she poked him in the chest, before moving to the cell phone area "Social positions are made of consumerism, my friend, besides, what will be of American way of life if a major part of the population would follow your doctrines"

"You talk as an economist and not as a writer, you know?" Gerald interceded.

"You talk as your father" Arnold corrected, irritated.

"Toh-mey-toh, to-ma-to; poh-tey-to, po-ta-to" she singed banging her head one side to another "As the song goes 'all in all we're just another _can_ in the _shelf,_' Football Head. We all are just people trying to earn money to spend it like that in a blink of your green eyes" She turned around to face him again "if you want to escape, you should be smart enough to s-a-v-e money instead to spending it, but shhhh, just keep the learning to yourself and say it to nobody" she ended mumbling.

"Helga…"

"I know, I shouldn't say that but AFTER, when you may be holding a shopping bag, but I'm not that cruel. I respect your philosophies of life, Hair Boy. Now, is there any attendant on you?

"No, in fact, you got me thinking now if it's good idea..." He started, rubbing his neck.

"That was the notion originally, but you know what? I bet that nice girlfriend of yours, Cindy, might love the possibility of seeing your little football head on her cell phone screen every time she please; don't you think so Geraldo?"

Helga flagged her hand slightly, but stopped when Arnold spoke.

"Her name is Candy"

"Yeah, sugary covered, as I supposed" Helga crooned in low voice.

"Yep, Sugary covered as I like" Arnold retorted in the same low voice, but belligerent attitude.

Helga retorted without missing a beat.

"What is it to you, football head? Did some bug bit your ass?" She turned to face him again, scowling. Gerald tried to think something to pull his friend out of the situation, knowing that Helga didn't use to back off when she perceived any hint of animadversion to his persona.

"You're always criticizing my choices. What if I like sugary coated as you said, you don't have to agree with my likes and dislikes. See. That's it! None of your business as you use to say" he countered, then added "Or might be it my problem if some girls…" he cleared his throat "like fat, burly, bully boys. Huh?"

"Excuse me?" Helga stopped midway and faced Arnold again. Gerald spoke before this situation went out of control.

"Look, your father is bonding with those kids. It looks weird" Gerald signaled over the place where Bob Pataki was talking with the group of girls, apparently exchanging jokes in good mood.

Helga looked around with her brows knitted for some seconds as if releasing pressure, before looking bizarrely at Gerald for a second and then turning her eyes back to the hall.

"Whatever" Helga scoffed looking down then at the blond boy "If you're still interested in the phone I'll send you another sugar candy right away" she walk down some steps before turning around to talk to Gerald stopping slightly her way.

"By the way, Gerald, Don't go before see Dad, he wanna say hi to you" then as in second thought her tall body stopped and came back making a halt in front of him and shifting up her face to mumble almost in his lips "Don't ask me why, but he has the impression of something going on between you and me" with that she resumed her walk and her louder words, shaking her head, her face showing strangeness "and somehow, he seems to like it"

Gerald remained frozen in his place; the girl never before had showed this audacious coquetry towards him and it was kind of intimidating. In the other side, her words were even more intimidating; he had barely time to see the strange look of his friend face before realize that the aforementioned Beeper's King was striding his way towards him. At the same time a beautiful attendant with auburn hair and sweet voice approached Arnold before he stepped forward to salute the owner of the place; The Beeper King advised 'Cheesy' the helper to take good care of her daughter's friend and then shook Gerald's hand and led him to one of the offices in the dim lit hallway.

Gerald was in awe, if what Helga's said was real, probably he wouldn't have good time with Mr. Pataki. The old man was still formidable and even when Gerald was as tall as him; it was obvious that the old man wouldn't be easy to beat.

'What am I thinking?' Gerald thought then. He would never confront Bob Pataki; besides the man was calmed and politely asking about his parents and general life in Boston. It was the first time the boy talked to Mr. Pataki in good terms. He remembered last year when they saw each other after Helga´s informed him about her choice of _the roommate_. Gerald have had the impression that Helga had someway prevented her father against taking it physically, with no too good results though, because the man had looked at him with assassin eyes all the hearing.

Now, however, Mr. Pataki offered him refreshment and went talking about the business and about Helga and all the help he had been receiving from her. He asked him also about his plans after college. About if he was planning in coming back to Hillwood to start his career or looking for it in farer lands. Gerald has not planes whatsoever, and was sincere with him about that.

Mr. Pataki's golden daughter came into the office some minutes later and included herself in the conversation, taking the seat next to Gerald after strolling to the windows and sliding the blinds to let the early evening's light to enter in the office. Gerald couldn't ignore the sensation of something altered about her. He had perceived something the first time he saw her leaving the office a while ago, but hadn't had pin-pointed what it was, but now it was more noticeable. Her well-known presence had changed, maybe not physically but in demeanor. She seemed much more mature and resourceful now. Like some professional business woman and not the lanky college student from before. Even her smile was different; Gerald moved his head to shake some impolite thoughts of his mind. He ought to remind himself that this was the very girl he'd known since kindergarten, but couldn't help ask himself… _Were there any more Helgas around to be known yet?_

They kept talking some more minutes until Helga informed her parent vaguely about a compromise and Gerald took this as his cue to say goodbye too. He didn't fail to notice the change in the parent face before biding good byes to both of them and warn Helga about not change the plans for the next day again.

After closing the door, the young boy turned to the girl and smiled.

"So, you've been busy here all the time. No doubt why we hadn't see much of ya lately"

"Yep, kind of…and what is it to you, Gerry" she mocked the pet name her father used to him "To much booze lately? I've heard that you boys have been having good time in that romantic place. Too much drinking and too much talking and too much drunk chattering, I must add"

"Who told cha?" Gerald asked. It was always embarrassing when someone exposed boys as gossipmongers.

"Who not told me!" she cracked "you boys are so a bunch of ladybugs!" Helga smirked again. Gerald wondered how much she had been told and if she knew that the jabbering was mostly about her. And about who could be the damn cissy kid that went babbling around.

"Who told cha?" he asked again. Seeing that she won't answer, he insisted, deadpanned "What did HE tell to you?"

"Why the seriousness, Hair Boy? It wasn't as if you were talking about rocket science, or homeland security business, weren't you?"

"Of course not" _So_, she didn't know "but you must understand the need to found out who the rat is. I can believe we were betrayed by one of us. Where stands our Honor's Code these days?" Gerald ranted upset.

"Puh-lease, Geraldo! It is written in a stupid internet site. You speak as if it was carved by God's hand in some ancient stone. There's no such thing as chivalry nowadays. Women can live with that. Don't tell me you guys can't"

"Ya don't know what y'are talking about, woman!" was his exalted retort. "Ya don't even have what's need to comprehend!"

"And what is it? Stupidity?" she scoffed at his irritation "And don't you dare to call me woman again! No one address Helga Pataki as lousy property, you idiot!"

Gerald sneered at her effervescence.

"I was just stating the fact that you are, indeed, a woman. What else can I call you: a girl? a lady?" he smiled.

"I've made my point" she retorted "and you should be a better friend; look over there, amigo, that red haired sweet treat is taking advantage of your randy friend" she said with nuisance.

Gerald followed her stare and found Arnold sitting in front a desk covered by several gadgets and a big bag with the Pataki store logo written on the sides.

"You sent the bitch on him" Gerald accused her.

"Yeah, to delight himself in Sugarland, not to waste all his savings in here" she snapped, adding promptly "The _bitch_ has been warned. Now you go and make some sense enter that football shaped skull, before another part of him take control"

"Son of a bitch!" Gerald mumbled, looking at the goofy grin in his friend's face and then turned to look at Helga again, to catch in her expression but she was eyeing her watch. "So, I guess I see you around"

Helga raised her sight to found his brown eyes on her.

"Miss me that much?" she grinned to him before taking the keys out of her handbag.

"Nah … but some there's some sparkle missing in the reunions"

"Not in that bar, I've heard" Gerald frowned thinking again in the traitor "I guess I'll see you guys next Wednesday at the Coffee Shed before going to Rhonda's new place"

"You'll be there?"

"Wouldn't miss for anything" she flashed a nice smile again. "Bye Gerald-o"

"Take care, girl!" they shared some masculine handshake before going separate ways.

Gerald turned around and struggle in the crowded room making his way over the redhead's desk. He sat down and breath relieved when found that Arnold had not made a purchase yet. He consulted him about his choice and the girl informed them about the warranty and insurance' cost, which was a risible amount. Arnold accepted and then the girl printed a sheet and sent them over the checkout line while she ended the paperwork. Gerald was surprised when read the whole cost of the device and commented it with the girl, when they saw her again after paying for the item.

"You're absolutely right, sir. Ms. Pataki authorized her special discount on you" she beamed to both of them "I thought she was kidding when mentioned the discount, but the system accepted it. I've never seen them using that discount before" she put all the items in the bag, making emphasis in looking after the warranty sheet, before add in a professional tone "Thank you for chose Pataki Electronics, sirs. Have a nice evening!"

Both friends left the place surprised by the experience. It was obvious that the girl was being extremely friendly a cause of the warning from both, Bob and Helga. Arnold commented that she had not let him to choose certain models and was extremely frank about the defects in some others. Finally Arnold had chosen one of those touch-screened models.

Gerald voiced the re-rising of his hopes regarding the reciprocation of Arnold's feelings. Early that day, he had commented that Helga was a hidden card. That he won't risk any stake about the possibility of her harboring feelings for the blond boy, even when Arnold's pertinacity regarding Helga's feelings was gloomy-proof. His 'that girl's mine' attitude was persistent.

Even today, what have left in the clear? The girl had counter attacked his aggression, even when had calmed herself afterwards and despite the fact that she had initiated it by changing the name of Arnold's girlfriend. She had sent some hot girl to attend him and had make fun about his reaction to her. Gerald thought he had noted some sad tinge in her voice about this very matter, but she seemed all collected and ready to remark when he had made her talk. And finally, let him have almost for free a very nice and advanced cell phone. Definitely, the girl was something else! It was good having her as a close friend, even without considerations to Arnold hopes and putting up with her rude manners in a daily basis.

By the other side and being realistic, as they have commented in private conversations before; Helga was somehow out of their league. She had always had a better economic surrounding than most of the fellas excepting maybe Rhonda and Lorenzo, who were in a higher level. She had an entrepreneur for father with a successful business and she had been working along with him for years now. Things seemed arranged in the 'empire' for her to take her father place sooner or later; while they were merely a bunch of boys coming from hard working families that struggled every day to earn money and that were only starting the path to their future, when hers was settled being an empress. Though, it must be acknowledged the fact that Helga had never pointed out that little detail; at least never in front of them.

* * *

The next chapter is a continuation of this one, and is due tomorrow.

Thank you for reading; reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks to Anonymous Latina, Kpfan72491 and Jose Ramiro for their reviewing.

Published July, 2011

Edited Nov 21, 2011


	13. Chapter 13

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Two Blocks Away**

* * *

**I Don't Own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own other brand, song or other stuff recognized here. There are just to illustrate the story**

* * *

As they strode over Gerald' car, they went unnoticed to the blond girl in the conductor seat of her bright red Ford Fusion, who was talking to her phone and smiling. They went through the lot and reached their destination some fifty feet away from her, hopped in their seats and Gerald turn the key, but the old engine decided to not start. It made a shrieking noise instead and let out a cloud of dark smoke.

"Come on boy, we have some places to go!" Gerald cursed and slammed the door after two more tries, walking to the hood and lifting it. Gerald swore under his breath. The Mustang used to make that scene once every few months; only to make as if nothing and get started smoothly some minutes later. He took a fast look over the mix of iron, hoses and cables, knowing beforehand that it was useless. Everything seemed to be in its place and in perfect functioning. Arnold reached him, but he knew that his friend wasn't any help in this situation also.

Gerald took a look at his watch; they still had some time to burn before he should go to pick up his mother from some friend place and then meet the boys for a little match at the courts. He had thought using this spare time to go to Lamoreaux bookstore and make a try with a cute seller with pixie hair.

He tried starting the engine again and again before realizing that today might be a different story. He turned around hoping do not found any hot girl there, witnessing his hassle when heard, rather than seeing, the smooth engine of the red car stopping at his side.

"Seems that Red is in her days again" was the mocking salute coming out from the conductor seat.

"His! His days! It's a guy! And his name isn't even Red!" Gerald retorted irritated. He saw the amused look in the blonde's face and his blood boiled. 'And this is why, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Helga should rather- at all times - be handling with care' he said to himself.

"Whatever" she looked sorrowfully over his car. Gerald tried the engine again, but the car just let out a pitiful noise that made Helga cringe. At least, she wasn't a girl he was trying to hit on or this could be one of the worst experiences in his life. His friend Arnold didn't have to worry, it wasn't his car the one that was putting him on shame.

"I thought you were late for your date" Gerald spat at her when took again in her disdainful gesture. She frowned at him and then took a glance to Arnold, who was leaned over the lifted hood doing nothing. Damn Girl! He was sure she intentionally used her damn blue eyes to infuse guiltiness in doomed boys like them. Well, he won't let her be today. "Are you a grease monkey now, woman? Are you here to help us out?"

"Asshole!" Helga took off. He felt ashamed. Some minutes ago he was thinking in how good was to having her around and now… Her car had advanced some yards away, when stopped loudly; then the rear white lights turned on and the car go back until the place it has been. "Damn you, Mr. Fucking Macho!" she hissed through her teeth "Your damn car is not you!" she signaled with a movement of her head the middle of his body.

Gerald now really felt ashamed; it wasn't just that he didn't like to be exposed, but the fact that Helga had guessed correctly through his prig act.

"I'm sorry, Helga! It's just…"

"Yak, yak, yak! Listen, Geek-bait, I should be at the Sunny Gardens like right now and then I don't need the car anymore. You require a car to move you around since you need help to fix Red today, right? So, deal or no deal? You have exactly three seconds"

"Deal" they took hastily their belongings and closed the Mustang before hoping in her car. Arnold took the front seat as Gerald smiled at his friend swiftness. Helga took a curious look over him and then drove over to a lonely and empty part of the parking lot where a hassle-free guard was openly flirting with a very flushed janitor lady.

"Hey, lover boy!" the guard drop the keys he was holding and stutter at the sight of her "See that car over there, that red Mustang?" the guy nodded, carefulness "Good! Better be untouched in the same spot when this gentlemen came back for it, otherwise I'll let Juanita know how you spent your time around here, got it bucko?"

The man nodded again, and babbled something but Helga didn't wait for him to speak and take off leaving the parking lot. The boys gripped their seats and looked at each other before Gerald asked:

"What was that?"

"That… was a lazy, romantic, careless guard. There have been thefts under his nose, but look at him! Seems that people is so happy living in La-la-land! Bob let him be just because 'is a good guy'. If we want to found Red intact, he must be warned" she sighed "By the way, football head, did that warned redhead pleased you?"

Arnold's face changed instantly, and turned deep red. His eyes were flaring. What is it with this boy and this newly found irritability? Gerald pondered.

"You're insane Helga! Why everything has to get dirty with you?" Arnold exclaimed truly annoyed.

Helga blinked a couple of times before talk.

"Stop your horses, hair boy! I'm really offended right now" she opened the mouth but no sound came out of it, she doesn't even frowned, just remained astounded. Her voice quivered when she finally talk again "I'm definitely not being dirty. I just wanna know if you were well attended… pleased…you know, if you were pleased!" her voice got stronger "I run the place, need to know if those guys do as they are told!" She shook her head; her expression seemed hurt by his assumption "I was worried that she wanted to sell you the whole store. Ultimately, they are sellers, so they sell. Sheesh! What a loon!"

Arnold stared hardly at her, she turned to her right to face him. Gerald watched amused. His friend was condemned with this girl; he had witnessed this very scene a lot of times through the years. And to be frank, he wasn't sure yet if Helga was teasing him or if she was really offended.

Arnold sighed defeated, before add with his voice strained.

"I'm … I'm sorry Helga, but don't… I really…" he exhaled tiredly "You are responsible for all this mess! Sometimes, talking to you is really annoying"

Helga shook her head heatedly "Poor, poor innocent guy. Don't put on me the guilt, Arnold, seriously, the jumping to that conclusion was yours. I was merely…"

"Why did you send her over? You were up to something!" Arnold accused.

"Gosh, football head! In order to buy…or at least to take a good look at the devices you need an clerk _to attend_ you. I know about your sweet eye, so I send this pretty girl. What did you expect me to do? That I send to you this handsome, two hundred and fifty pounds, big mustached Mexican guy? I was making you a favor. There's no sin in taking in a candy eye. Isn't it, Gerald?"

"You´re telling that, woman... I mean… Helga"

"So you learn, hair boy?" she warned him over the mirror "Life's like that, compadres. You both know that you're lookers. You were totally checked out down there…"

"Helga…" Gerald vacillated, remembering some scene "What was that … mhmm" he strained to find the adequate word.

"That…?"

"That flirting act you put on Gerald" Arnold rushed in.

"What flirting act? I don't flirt!"

"Oh yes, you did!"

Helga cussed, but her lips curved in a playful way.

"So you notice, huh" a Machiavellian smile appeared in her face "I was bugging some bitch. None of your business, tough! I warn you before you start questioning; you know me"

"I thought you were bugging your dad"

"Dad? No way. You're not material to bug Bob. He likes you, I already told you so"

"And my man Arnold here?" Gerald signaled Arnold "Is he material to bug your dad?"

The boys remained quiet while Helga weight Arnold up and down, deadpanned. She bit her lip before answer.

"Not idea. He didn't use to like him, but nowadays I'm not sure"

"Why he didn't like me?" Arnold asked somehow mortified. Helga looked at him absolutely perplexed, as if wondering why it seemed to be important to him. Gerald was thinking about a way of stop her attention over the boy, before she'd put two and two together, but was surprised noticing that she was quiet, looking at the road in front of her. Arnold on his side, didn't seem to notice that he was giving too much away.

"Who's gonna drive?" her voice was hoarse, kind of rigid when she spoke again "Cause my stop is two blocks ahead"

"Wait a minute. You say you're gonna Sunny Gardens. Isn't it a little farer?"

"The next block, I'm not going exactly to…"

"Who is your date?" asked Gerald.

"What is it with you and my date? I never said it's a date. It's an appointment"

"Dr. Bliss, your shrink, I suppose"

Helga rolled her eyes and spat annoyed:

"Louder, Gerald-o! I think that old lady with the pink hair and the peg-leg over there didn't hear you"

"Dr. Bliss office is not this way" Arnold added in cautious voice.

"What is it? Are you detectives now?"

"Definitively is not this way!"

"I'm not going to her office, you stupid! Go figure what her clients would think if they see this grown little girl in her waiting room! Sweet! Great publicity! 'Warning: You'll never get discharged here!" She pulled the car over the curb and parked. Then descended, taking her bag with her. "If you really want to know, we're kind of friends now. I try to see her every time I came to town. Satisfied?"

"You never answered"

"I'm answering right now. Hair boy… both of you Hair Boys, now listen: you take El Torero to my house when you get your car ready. Just leave him in the curb, but keep the keys with you. I have a copy to spare. If is necessary, you can take him until tomorrow if Red doesn't start. I won't be in town and doesn't need him, but you need to inform the guard that the car is staying there and to warn his replacement and that I personally asked him to take care of her. Got it?"

Arnold was rounding the car and hopping in the driver seat as she barked more requests. Gerald took the seat Arnold just left.

"Be careful, Football Head. I mean it"

"Don't worry, my dear; Your Torero is in good hands"

"Why those words sound fishy to me? I'm not gonna go to pick him out of the pool. You hear me?"

Arnold looked over the panel with interest.

"Look Gerald I have a ride for tomorrow. You know, Helga, Candy comes town tomorrow and I could use Torero to hang around. The gas tank is full, right?"

Helga had been watching down the street with anxious eyes, looking strangely edgy so it took some seconds for her to register Arnold's words.

"Wha…What did you just say?" she shook her head, her eyes seemed hurt. Again. Gerald sighed. There, she was doing that thing with her eyes again.

Arnold's eyes open widely taking in her expression.

"I was kidding! Oh, good Lord, Helga. It was a joke. It really isn't that hard, is it"

She seemed lost for an instant, then looked around again and said angrily.

"Whatever, Football Head! Do what the heck you want, just not in my car" then turned to Gerald and warned "Leave him at my house today. Throw the keys up to my window. It will be open. It's that clear?"

"Arnold was kidding! You know that, girl!"

Gerald tried to get Helga calmed. It was getting late and maybe his car really wouldn't be set today

"Red was really strange, maybe I won't be able to wake her today" he gave in her mocking names because he knew it was a great advantage having her car at hand.

"Yeah, sure! Leave it at my place!"

"Helga, Gerald needs your help. Look, I'm sorry; you know me. You know I won't do that"

She seemed to think for a moment and then turned to see Arnold shaking her head, impatient.

"It's up to you, Geraldo. But no one will be fucking in my car. Nobody fucks in my property, not even I" she pointed at Arnold and then at him "Not you and definitely not you. Now the hell out of here! Send me a message if you keep Torero tonight" she stepped back after checking that the door was closed and then turned to walk away.

Arnold threw his hand out of the door's window and took her arm before she was out of reach.

"Sorry, Helga; I didn't want to upset you. I actually…I do not know how to thank you, for the help with the car and for the … for the discount. Thank you. I really appreciate it"

Helga was looking at her arm restrained by Arnold's hand in silence. He followed her sight but didn't release it. She cleared her throat and say in a whisper.

"I still don't know about what you're talking" she exclaimed in neutral voice, not curious, but not giving either.

"Come on" Arnold scoffed, squeezing slightly her arm. Gerald knew he was relishing the contact but then let go slowly after saying "I really appreciate it"

She stared at him sternly for a second before breathing deeply.

"Just keep your mouth shut. I'm not Mother Teresa"

With that she turned and walked down the sidewalk, smiling slightly to herself. The boys took their time watching her go.

"Why she chose to descend here?" asked Arnold, simply "it's like two blocks away from the park" he inquired as they saw her turning down the street and getting out of their sight. "Is it because the traffic in the next two streets runs to the opposite direction?"

"It's because she was up to something, man" Gerald said in slow voice "Do you forget that she's Helga G. Pataki?" he drawn-out as usual the G. "the trickiest girl alive"

"Why you're always so prone to think badly of her. She said she's going to see her shrink. She even…"

"I am prone to think badly of her?" Gerald scoffed as Arnold pulled out from the curb "Ya just accused her, ya dumb ass!" he cracked "Then, tell to me: why she doesn't left the car in any parking lot to take it again when finished; huh? She wanted to get rid of her car. Fuck! Maybe even she was at the parking lot waiting for us to give her a ride?"

Arnold moved his mouth as a fish out of the water as Gerald' brows wiggled, amused.

"Ya really dumb, my man!" he palmed his friend's shoulder "She was going out. Dating. Seeing someone. Hanging out…"

"I get it, I get it, I get it" his blond friend said frustrated "I need to know. Gonna follow her"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that, man? Gerald signaled outward "Next two streets go southward and then is the train station so …? You better take the next one down, before we got stuck in the traffic there. Just let her go, man. It's late"

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"What for? Stop her?" Gerald sighed "The truth is that I didn't realize until a second before you mentioned those two blocks away"

"Why she still hide behind this smokescreen? I mean, we all are older now. No one else hide away their business anymore?"

"I don't know, she's devious?" Gerald shook his head thoughtfully "I don't know if that girl plan this shit out or if she's just lucky" said Gerald signaling the traffic outside "You know what, man? You're doomed with her. I know I have said this a lot; but if you really want to catch her, you need to start now. Stop that Candy thing and anyone else you're fooling around, and don't waste your chances with her anymore. You should plain ask her out. 'Hey Helga, Wanna go out with me?' and that's it. Get some flowers and some chocolate and have fun. Talk about sports or politics or poetry or huntin' guns…that girl can get a good grip to any theme. Just be yourself, she already likes you. What is more, she respects you even when she pretends the opposite. Win her heart before some asshole beats you"

"Who is she seeing?" Arnold asked probing.

"Some fat, burly blowhard dude like her father, maybe?" Gerald adventured

"You're not being serious"

"Ahem! Wolfgang? That Jack boy? Saunders?"

"My God, I'm the quite opposite"

"Come, Arnold; Who are you dated? Candy? Linda? Courtney? Cindy? Sammy? Sidney?

"Total opposite of her" Arnold said in low voice. Gerald continued.

"Sandy? Cheryl? Ashley? Did that Cheesy girl gave you her number?" Arnold nodded; his lips in a tight line "My goodness! I need some water. My mouth is all sticky after saying out loud all those names together. I think I understand Helga now" Gerald looked around and took the half-filled bottle that rested in the cup holder and took a sip.

"Leave it right there!" Arnold warned, reaching out with his free hand.

"Too late my friend. Mmmmmmhh, delicious! She has to taste just-like-this" Gerald evaded Arnold's hand and emptied the bottle. "Fresh, perfumed, salty…" He didn't exactly enjoyed torturing like this his dense friend while licking his lips and exaggerating the gesture, though the bottle itself have indeed some salty flavor that wasn't unpleasing at all. Of course he would never word that. Arnold grunted.

"Arnold…"

"Fuck you!" the black boy laughed.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Gerald countered. "You're here, wishing ripping me apart for savoring a thing that her lips touched. You know there's someone else out there actually kissing those very lips, in direct?"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Gerald watched closely his friend's intense reaction.

"See, idiot!" Gerald spat "You know what? Who cares? I, indeed, couldn't care less. You wait tomorrow your little, perfect, sweet girl and have fun with her. Go to talk about good deeds, pro bono service and planning how to turn the world in utopia"

"That's what you think I do?"

"That's exactly what you do! That girl is merely climbing in the bandwagon, as many of them before"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"The truth!" Gerald exhaled riled up, turning around to look out through the window. He realized he was talking about things he would regret later, thus he forced himself to calm down; forced his breathing to slow down ignoring Arnold's argument for an entire minute.

Arnold imitated his silence for a long while, finally Gerald spoke asking Arnold to drive home to get Jamie O's help engaged in the mission of getting the car fixed.

The Mustang had been owned by him previously and he knew too well all its tricks. Ironically, Gerald remembered with a wretched smirk that, as Helga, Jaime O also used to refer to the car as 'her' but he had called it "Mary".

"Listen" Gerald finally talk when they were a couple of minutes away from his house "I have no right to say anything about your relationships; it's your life and I've always respected that. It's simply that I don't understand. You say you like Helga and I know it's true, but… I don't know, I suppose that when you like a girl, you can't wait to be with her. Your waiting for Helga makes me think that, for one, it's just a whim; or two, you're waiting for it to go"

"That's not the case" Arnold said with hoarse voice and the sight fixed in the road "you have no idea…"

"Then it's three: you are afraid of her; of an actual, real relationship with her; of putting up with her… intensity… in a daily basis"

Arnold didn't answer; his sight remained in the road. Gerald's mind tried to visualize the situation. Definitely dealing with Helga as your girl would be overwhelming. She never displayed a weak side and seeing the way she had managed her love life suggested that she was who wore the pants in her relationships and that she made it evident and no boy use to like that, not even Arnold.

Probably the perks of the whole affair was that you'd had a hot, smart, passionate girl at your side, and that possibility sounded really alluring, even to him, that never had visualized himself in a romantic liaison with Helga Pataki. He decided to talk then, for the sake of their friendship.

"So, that's the thing, then?"

"Huh?"

"Not easy to deal with that Hell girl"

"Dunno. I really don't know, Gerald. How dumb sounds that?" The slight quivering in his voice was the only give away of the turmoil of his emotions.

"Not that much. After all, it's Helga. She's not any little thing... though… would be great having her"

Arnold gave him a solid stare and sighed deeply before answer.

"Yeah, it would be, Gerald. It would be"

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**Chapter 14**

**Musings on the Road**

* * *

A/N: I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD!

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BRANDS MENTIONED DOWN HERE

* * *

The Deep Blue Lincoln Navigator rolls over the pavement leaving the still dormant Hillwood City behind; it advanced easily in the not yet crowded lanes of the Interstate 478. This early in the morning is yet possible to advance in the NY City' traffic as Bob Pataki takes the fancy west route on request of Olga, in spite of the east and short one.

As his family talks about the aftermath of the hurricane that affected last week in the southern states' costs, Bob Pataki ponders about his actual life, driving his attention away from the conversation. He sees trough the rearview mirror to the further back seat; where he barely sees his younger daughter's hands holding some papers; her body must be as usual, sprawled out over the entire seat like bench and documents scattered all over the place. Bob Pataki exhales, shaking his head.

He then looks over the seat right behind him towards his wife and his first born-daughter Olga. Olga has changed the theme as usual, telling her mother about the last adventures in her life: rehearsing for another new coming _non successful_ play; her _non paid_ job at the community center; her last visit to the animal shelter _she co-founded_; or the few introductory courses about whatever that she imparted in Columbia; that dreamed place where she found the love of her life, this dumbass seated at his right.

He casts his eyes over his son in law, seated in the passenger seat and looking out through the window; trying and failing in ignoring him the same way he tries and fails to ignore the dimwit. Bob sighs deeply again. Deep down, he knows that the man is not that bad; he's in his forties and is some teacher at the university, but the chap has no one streak of capitalist in his bones. He was brought up by parents that had those old fashioned ideas about the perks of the socialism and hippie way of live; and he persists in that fashion dragging his daughter along with him and spending all their money in luxuries, expensive vacations and wacky art; traits that surely are shared by every comrade in those fair-leveled societies he likes to admire.

He and Olga spent all the money they earn, leasing an expensive department in the west side of the city and living for admiration and to be admired, surrounded by their 'cool' friends and 'cool and fashion' home equipment including some absolutely rigid and uncomfortable seats. They also host parties and get-togethers with people like artists or snobbish college partners that spend the night drinking nice vine and chatting about the most absolute and stupid topics in the world.

The bloke was apparently intelligent enough to have a good job position and earned no bad amount of money; whereas Olga, on her side, spent her time to work in low budget productions that usually didn't make any money at all, rather, the cast members ended paying from their own bag for their participations in such plays.

Olga also helped in the community center close to the university where she is always praised by the support and comfort she provide to poor, in need people, abused women and so. She was highly admired for her wise speeches and her beauty that illuminated the place and people, but the girl earned not a single penny there either. And talking about her apartment … it has no point.

Bob abandons that train of thoughts when hears the loud cursing leaving Helga's mouth; after looking over her seat with an oppressive stare (useless because her head is on the base of the seat and out of reach) he fixes again his sight on the road; they are now close to downtown. They had planned taking breakfast all together in a fancy restaurant where the Cummings were regular and later, take different ways. Miriam, Olga and Roger would go do shopping or whatever they fancy; while he and the girl would go to a several malls to check out some available business premises and later to meet some assessor.

After the gathering of information during the last week, considering the different options in business expansion, Helga had suggested that they shouldn't even consider taking any type of debts, even with the actual convenient state of interest's rates and everything. Debts always contain risks, and the Pataki emporium wasn't that big to affront such perils.

Helga had proposed him to take expansion slowly using their resources. After asked him for his financial state, they decided to start a couple of small branches in popular malls in the city. They could take charge of the improvement of the local, the cost of the rental fee and the salaries and benefits of the staff for a couple of years with a loose knot, without compromise their entire patrimony. They could use the suppliers' offer to fill the stock and negotiate the conditions of payment for the goods once they were sold, which were easy to get because the company historical record was good.

After thinking for a while Bob had accepted her proposal; even when he considered it as a timid action in the business world and had told her so; Helga had retorted that she wasn't any financial guru to take big risks and they wasn't in any competition to be hurrying. He knew she was right when she commented that he should have started these inversions years before, if that was his goal.

Bob was able to acknowledge that even when his younger daughter lacked experience and her knowledge about business affairs dated barely of the last two semesters at college, where she had filled the optional subjects left in her career with business and political choices; she was gifted with an outstanding common sense and equally large capacity of view things in a wider perspective than most of the mortals.

She had dismissed the initial proposal brought to the table by Nick, saying that it was way too big for them, even when they had almost twenty years in the market. Helga had made projections over the next ten years without any external help and found that they could have a very decent growth without stress caused by debts; following the mentioned plan of invest every two years in new stores, so Bob went along with it.

The Beeper King had seen Helga working at his side and prone to learn and participate with the company from awhile. She seemed to have got the hang of handling the business with an astonishing easiness; but he had been cautious because the girl used to keep herself distant from him. He knew that deep down she distrusted him.

That had kept him from ask more help from her until this year, that he made up his mind to drop on her shoulders the responsibility of taking risky economic decisions. Since he wasn't quite sure if he'll be there in the midterm; and being the head of the family, he didn't wanted to pass such compromise down to them, without at least, her plain acknowledge of the compromises.

Years ago, since her wife had started her career in some company producer of TV shows, Miriam had kept herself away from Pataki Electronics. She had helped him then, when he still worked full time behind the desk and with the only help of two cashiers, but had left this interest behind. She'd said it was because Helga needed her, but sadly, she had acted as a competent mother a mere week or so before things returned again in the same way they were before.

Years later when she decided to quit drinking, she had look for a job in a completely different environment work; and nowadays she was good at her job as producer assistant in a show aired in the local TV. During all those years, he never could rely on her for support. He had thought that maybe if time of need came, she could support him again, but that wasn't important anymore because now he counted on Helga. Helga was the chosen one to keep his legacy alive and healthy.

Concerning his older daughter Olga, Bob was sure he'd rather keep that running like this days. Olga was a giving person; if she were left to manage the place, it would end being given away to the people she attended at the community center or the hippies that still swarmed the banquets around the mall; so God, no way Olga would run his dear emporium! She was fine receiving her share of profits per year and that was that.

Helga, on her side, had been helping for years and nowadays was more capable and more submerged in the management of the store, both in the macroeconomic and evolvement aspect as in the internal running of the stores. Since the last year Bob had realized that he needed to strengthen his ties with Helga, to make her feel the security of having a family and a supportive father if he wanted her to compromise with Pataki Electronics formally.

He had bought a place for her to own and start a patrimony; he had also named her Assistant Director after her last spring break even when she hadn't come home, instead had gone to visit her friend Phoebe; but he kept her on the phone every day to help him to deal with some decisions.

Bob Pataki was happy to see that she has taken seriously their deal and was up to listen the options he had prepared before her visit this summer and she was the first one making plans. The fact that she even had offered her savings and taking a mortgage over her flat in Boston to back up the investment had suggested him that she felt at ease with him now. Of course she also had suggested that he could ask Olga to do the same with hers in Vermont, as if Olga's were available.

'Sure!' Bob had thought to himself. Olga's flat was filled with poop of the amount of dogs, cats and hippies living there. Bob took a look over Olga, still filing her mother about the idyllic fellowship of current play's cast and crew. Bob grunted to himself; those work-teams used to be idyllic until the day that they should share expenses and financial losses. They always ended more bitten that those stray cats in the shelter. It was always an awkward scene to be recurrently approached by his daughter to help her to compensate her part in the fiasco.

He never in his life has guessed that Olga would end like that. Not that was anything really bad with her. If she enjoyed her life the way it went, was okay for him; but somehow, he had always expected her to be a successful, proud and respected woman, someone would be resolving the problems of the world and that would earn her good money.

In his point of view, success goes hand in hand with prosperity. What was the point in being famous and respected if you wouldn't be stacking up some richness. Roger, at his side, now talking about the so famous global warming, didn't have any amount of money behind him; they lived over their incomes. Within a few years, they would face paternity and then the economic aspect would be a real issue. People needs money to fed and care little children. Later the money was necessary besides to send them to school, to get clothes and entertaining; then college and later failed plays and then it was a never ending matter.

Olga had been a very talented girl to be currently like this. Sometimes he wondered if the excessive praise he bestowed on her in her youth made her become a human being that craved that much compliment and attention, that lived for it. Every one of her actual occupations in life conveyed to her applause and admiration. He was really sorry if somehow he was responsible of her fate.

Looking over her, however, made him think twice about success, at least in the way it was perceived for others. Olga was smiling happily and never showed any complaint about her life. Her husband loved and admired her the way she was because the youth and renown she brought to his life. He was the blessed husband of a much admired woman. Bob was absolutely convinced of his own believing regarding success, but also knew that maybe these conceptions were old fashioned to some people because were born in times of necessity.

He remembered his life as a child; living in North Dakota with a hard-working mother and a proud, handsome and almost useless father. The maternal side of the family was well known in town as disciplined, productive and saver people. His mother was a well example of her clan. His father however was much less prone to industriousness; therefore the lack of compromise by his part impacted the wellbeing of the family.

Bob had started working since his tender youth helping the motherly side of the family in stores, later as trucker's apprentice and after some time in other shipping companies, leaving behind the chance of ending high school and later to pursue an education. He had only one big lesson learned in his life: without work there will not be food in the table. If it was the only mean of providing goods to his family and at the same time, avoid his annoying father, to whom his lack of study was cause of disgrace, then he will follow that path. Later, the Pataki senior began to consider his older son only as some pack animal whose only virtue was to be a hard worker.

Bob had ending avoiding home and kept pushing for getting a better job, better wage or more recognition. Maybe this situation had made of him some kind of workaholic later in his existence. Internally maybe he feared the possibility of losing his job; which eventually would lead to lose both incomes and respect, becoming then a pariah, like his father but without his gallantry, quality that achieves that everything you did badly and that any fault you had could be forgiven.

So maybe pushing Miriam as a perfect wife and later Olga as a perfect daughter to the path of getting admiration through their achievements and beauty was the way of gain some respect before his father's eyes; who had indeed admired greatly his wife and child. Maybe the fact that the other girl weren't that capable or pretty, made him almost ignore her existence even when his father had passed away; being this lack of attention to Helga a situation that had prevailed until he was painfully forced to take care.

This was the irony of the situation; Olga had been a model daughter and student; while Helga has been basically an average and problematic girl. She had even been sent to the district's psychiatrist and had never stopped attending to; now however they couldn't be any different, Bob thought with a sad smile.

If Olga would have been in the meetings with the potential investors, she would have seen the whole thing so acceptable and rose-colored, would had voice how great the deal was and would have enamored the men without a single look at the risks of the pact. Helga, in turn, had asked pointedly every clause and didn't faltered in drawing the attention over the unfavorable, risky and unclear conditions of the contract; making clear to them that there were few possibilities of acceptation of such pact by their part, without any care about being seen as some suspicious and ignorant novice.

Those were the differences between both of his girls. Olga was physically the spit image of his good-looking father; as well as his manners and personality, always charming people to get their failures overlooked and unable to manage disrepute. She was a social being. On the other hand, Helga looked a lot like his mother family, who maybe to the common eye weren't as attractive and welcome as her in laws, but still had the graceful poise and strength of the Hirsch; Besides, she was rough at first sight and awkward in her trait; that could be seen as faults to some people, but as alluring qualities to some others. Bob had had it hard but finally had got to appreciate more his younger daughter. Maybe she hasn't the lovely features of Olga's, but her passionate being was hard to be ignored.

Bob become conscious that he was really close to the hotel where they were bound to take breakfast; he had decided that keeping the car there, was the better decision, considering the parking problems in the city, later he and Helga could use cabs or the train.

Looking over his family again, he saw Helga now seated and on the phone. Taking in her smile, he guessed that she must be talking to that James bloke. He didn't know exactly why he despised that much the boy. He had known him from like ten years ago or so, when he was some post graduate student as Olga. He had went to Yale, had an outstanding performance according to his father, and then going to Dartmouth to master. He had return to Hillwood one summer at the end of his education, before start the quest of a job, Bob remembered had also been told so.

At that time and for over a year, he and James' father had launched, as partners, a subsidiary of Big Bob Beepers in New Jersey. Basically, Big Bob had put mainly the name and some training; but Robert Brighton will be the owner and runner. Something that actually must be called franchise, but at that time it was a deal made over the table and without all the formality needed.

The patriarch of the Brighton-Whatever-they-called had expected this as a good way to expand his fortune and at the same time, calls his kid attention over and kept him under control, once he finished his education. He predicted that his son would eventually take charge of the business, but apparently, the things hadn't gone the planned way.

The other Robert had been too busy that summer with his running for the Senate, and for some weird reason unknown to Bob, he was postponing the inclusion of his son in both of his affairs, the political and the entrepreneurial. One of the few occasion Bob saw him at that time, the chatting got carried away to their offspring, whom Bob particularly loved to boast. They planned a dinner out to where they took their families along and after the reunion, both decided to coerce a possible relation between their older kids.

Olga and James had dated most of that summer; Bob had decided to not to pry too much over her daughter business this time; his previous experiences with her relations had been disastrous. He found most of the boys as goods for nothing, phonies while others plainly ruffians; too much unworthy to Olga. James would have been a good option; handsome, young, well born, educated. She would have been such perfect wife for the boy; and he would like him more than Roger, actually. The end of the summer brought the affair to nothing and Olga had never really enlightened them about the reason of the fail. She went on with her life as if nothing.

Now the boy was courting his other daughter. Olga knew this, but had said nothing besides than he was a sweet boy. However Bob wasn't sure about such sweetness. Many years had passed from that time and he surely wasn't the same young boy anymore. He was older now and successful. In Bob sight there were two possibilities: one that the boy had ended hurt after Olga's rejection and wanted some kind of revenge with her younger sister. The other being that the boy was looking a nice way to pass the summer; both of them were absolutely undesirable to his eyes because he had chosen to mess with a Pataki; and Big Bob Pataki wasn't painted in a wall to make nothing about it.

Thinking about it might be another possibility, though remote. And that one was that he really liked his girl. He didn't want his youngest child to be hurt if she ever let herself compromised in a relationship with James; although, so far she had only said that he was mistaken in his presumptions and that James was just an old friend who was too interesting to be wasted. But she didn't seem to realize that she could be playing with fire. James wasn't a young kid; Bob was sure he wasn't here for nothing.

This option was the one that disturbed more the Pataki senior. Helga was too dear for him and too much necessary to let her be driven apart so soon, before he had full-finished his intention to win her out.

Bob thought how life gets complicated so easily. Last year his bigger worry was about that Johanssen kid that would be living with her. Helga had trying to dismiss his worries by saying that she may be losing the chance of get money for the rent but she was getting peace, security and the eternal gratitude from a friend. It seemed that she was right. That Gerry boy wasn't half bad and had a protecting attitude towards her.

In fact, considering the possibility of Helga being taken seriously by this James bloke, Bob would rather take Gerry instead. Gerry was young, easily influenced and wasn't settled yet. Bob could coerce for both of them to come town after college and take over the business, securing the Pataki legacy.

With James it was impossible; he was settled in DC and would take her off him. He wanted nothing less than someone as experienced as him affecting her vision of things and altering her interests. To coerce a young, in love girl was the easiest thing to do. Bob himself had done that with Miriam and was only five years older; and Roger was almost ten years over Olga and had also imposed himself easily. 

James must be around Olga's age, and that was like twelve years older than the girl. Those weren't good news for him. Much less now that he was somehow relaxed because Helga had finally stopped rebellion and had accepted more responsibility in the family business.

Bob knew that his own relation with Helga had always been awkward. He had neglected her for so long that when he tried to make up for it, he found a mistrustful daughter; since then she kept him an arm long; a certain distance that was also comfortable to him for a while because it was easy to deal this way. It was until recently that he learned the damage they had caused in his little girl by depriving her of love and acceptance.

He didn't want to remember nothing more about those times. Regarding his initial train of thoughts he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything for now besides wait for the week to end and with that James should be taken away to his responsibilities again and away from Helga. That was the way things should go; but if they were different then it would be time to him to act in concordance.

Bob pulled in at the entrance of the hotel, turning the gearstick to parking and letting the car be taking for a valet while his family descended. Bob took Helga's arm, glad to see that she had taken both briefcases with her; and then Miriam's, leading them to the restaurant to get over this thing and start what should be a hard-work day as soon as possible.

* * *

Thanks for reading and double thanks to my faithful reviewers.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Harry Potter, Pottermore, Winnie the Pooh, Betty Boop, G.I. Joe, any of their paraphernalia; Gatorade or any other registered mark mentioned here.

This is a long chapter divided in three parts.

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 15**

**A Nice Evening in the Coffee Shed.**

**Part One.**

* * *

This Wednesday evening Thaddeus Gamelthorpe had decided to walk to The Coffee Shed instead of driving his car. The parlor was barely half mile away from his parent's house and most of the way he would use the nice park's path anyway. The day had been specially hot and humid but thankfully the evening brought pleasant wisps of cool air. Thad had asked his friend Gerald to drive him home from Rhonda's new house after the reunion. From the parlor to the hills it would be easy to hop in somebody's car.

Rhonda had requested every boy in the old group to join the girls -who had been invited previously- to know her new place. Rhonda hasn't planned a big party this time, just a get- together with them and some few good friends of her from high school times and a couple of girls from her posh club, all of them well known by the group of people still identified as 'the gang'.

Thaddeus reflected in the first times that someone in the group called themselves that name. He tended to sensationalize it in his mind. He visualized the group of kids at that time dressed as 30's gangster with crossed suits and those fedora hats with wide ribbon in it; in his case, the ribbon was red and the hat black, to relate to the colors of his muse. He also visualized Rhonda and the girls wearing those dropped waist dresses, bell hats and smoking those thin, long cigarettes while clinging at their arms as they fled from a bunch of dumb policemen in those big, squared cars; just like Johnny Depp in the movie. He smiled at the sight of Sid, now walking some good eighty feet ahead from him. In his mind, Sid was always a particularly wicked partner criminal whereas Stinky and Harold were their minders. They were the ones that rocked, hanging from the sides of the car in movement during the chasing; firing their guns to the vehicles behind.

He had a smile glued to his face when he entered into the place and walked to a lateral door leading to the deck. It seemed that today was expected a bigger group than usual, because they were bringing four tables together; that way the now long table crossed transversally the veranda, blocking the way to the farthest side. Fortunately to the waiters, there were no more tables behind. They were making the final arrangements when Phoebe, toujours prudent, suggested that all of the presents should take the trapped seats, to let the newcomers take easily the open seats and not to disturb the table arrangement.

So now, the restricted seats were the reward to those that dare to show up early. In the seats from the rail inwards was seated Harold, his soon-to-be wife Patty, then Stinky and Helen; followed by Peapod Kid and Nadine; all the happy couples together, cool! Then there was the princess herself; her two classy friends from the club, Nadia and Charlotte. Shame she didn't bring Kate along, and her two big reasons to salute. Next there was Phoebe; someone's handbag with a half-eaten burger in a plate and a bunch of paper napkins at her side; and finally two empty places. He took the first one, assuming that the place with the handbag was taken. Gerald arrived when the table arrangement was done and had crawled under the tabletop to get the last seat at his left, next to the wall. The Coffee Shed was in the junction of 36th Av and Pine Street, facing the lateral entrance of Tina Park, this way the place had a wide street and the pleasing view to the playground.

The sight of their table surely was a funny resembling of some renaissance painting to the rest of the customers in the café and to the strollers; with Rhonda occupying the central spot as usual. Opportunely, Sid arrived and took a seat in the unoccupied side, facing his pal Stinky; and bringing to the nostrils some strong smell of smoke which caused nuisance to the girls. Sid showed a sheepish/ playful smile and a fast apology before standing up again and walking few places along the table, leaning over to take the half-eaten plate at Thad side. Some new arrived took his former seat, so Sid got seated in front of Rhonda. '_Some guys have all the luck'._

"That's Helga's, Sid" Rhonda exclaimed when Sid bit the food.

"-etting -old" the boy tried. After few more chewing he asked "Thad, get me that soda, buddy"

He acted upon taking the large plastic cup almost full with iced orange soda and stood to reach him.

"You're sure, pal? Look that you're about to know her secrets" he warned planting the beverage in front of him; all the while the girls telling the ill-educated boy off about touching others' food.

"Won't be that easy, pal" Sid snickered "Don't think this shit will hold them all" Sid waved the cup in the air after taking a big gulp "Where is she, by the way. Is it true that she beat that hot Jameson chick at your club, Rhonda?"

The freshly comers dispersed along the table; Joey and Phil, a bloke they knew in high school and now used to hang around Lorenzo. They informed to the group that Lorenzo was spending the week in Fiji_. 'I was so concerned about his absence'_ Park arrived afterwards followed by Brian and Iggy Pop and they took the seats in front of Phoebe and Helga. Thad thought warning Phoebe about Helga's now trapped seat, but let it pass. _It'd be cool to see the blond menace using her ninja skills to fly to Brain's head, the roof and then to her seat when she came back from the ladies' room._

"_Beat her, _you said?" Rhonda cracked a laugh "You should have seen, Sid. She mopped that red court with the bitch's hair!"

"That good, huh?" asked Gerald interested; Sid was still chewing

"Yeah! It was awesome, guys. You should have been there," Charlotte said "At the beginning it was kind of …"

"Poor? Apathetic?"

"Not poor; we could say that didn't attract a crowd because there were almost eight hours from the start of the tournament and most of people were having a drink or lunch or whatever. But to the middle of the first set, it was obvious that it was a big deal"

By this time most friends had gathered and followed Rhonda advice about having dinner here because her house would hold only beverages. They all had ordered sandwiches, burgers or something of the kind. Sid asked for his and Helga's food, and thoughtfully had requested to keep it warm inside for her.

Little chats had emerged and ended in small groups of friends as they greet each other. Sid's young high school sister, Cindy, was one of the waiters; however every now and then, she took a seat at his brother left and participated in the chattering. The girl had a striking resemblance to his older brother, with long straight black hair, long face and scrawny shape.

"You know Susan Jameson is semi-pro, right?" Rhonda continued "She had participated in some Championships and Opens in Europe and South America; so everyone that hadn't follow Helga first matches thought she'd be piece of cake for Susan. Even the commentators were kind of sleepy"

"But you know Helga; the more challenge, the more comeback. She was escalating with each incoming match"

"And this Susan was with this '_I'm the big shit' _arrogance" Nadine remarked. "Little she knew that's precisely what Helga needed to keep pushing and walk all over her"

"Well" Phoebe entered "it wasn't that easy. It was an even match though. Susan is a pro so she played well as usual" Phoebe made a pause because some of the girls scoffed, after a moment she proceeded "but surprisingly for everyone present there, Helga was quite the opponent. She stunned both, Susan and spectators. Maybe Helga lacked technique or the full understanding of the rules, but she kept pushing on, won both sets and ended claiming victory over Susan Jameson" Phoebe smiled at the accomplishment of her best friend.

"In all, it was a Country Club Tournament; it wasn't expected that all the contenders knew to the letter the rules" Rhonda added "I was kind of anxious because Helga isn't a member, but knowing that guests were allowed, I asked her to come and participate"

"Well, she's got registered by the committee" Nadia stated "So, if it was awkward for them about an outsider being the winner; that's their problem"

"There was a prize?" someone asked.

"Yeah, a cruise to the Caribbean" Sheena sighed happily. Tadd smile to her, surprised. He didn't see her nor Eugene seated now by her side, arriving.

"Helga donated it for a raffle" Phoebe informed.

"What? Why she didn't donate it to me?" Eugene asked "I could use a vacation"

"It's a tradition" Rhonda smirked "they make these Tournaments to get funds and then request the prizes by appealing your nobility, to get more funds. There will be a Gala Ball soon and the raffle will take place there. That way they get double money to donations"

"What if Helga wanted to go" Arnold asked.

"Helga's not fond of cruises. She gets sick in open seas" Phoebe informed looking over him.

Arnold had arrived some minutes ago holding hands with his girlfriend. He had introduced her briefly to the presents and also had ordered dinner for them both. The day before he had brought her along also so, today the auburn haired girl was already known by some of the presents. Thaddeus had known her back in Boston about mid-semester, when Arnold had started dating her.

"Really? I'd never guessed that" Candy seemed surprised.

"And why is that?" Gerald stopped his Corona half way to his mouth, interested.

"I dunno; she looks always so strong, kind of unbeatable" the girl said with a sigh.

"She's just a girl" Arnold said understandingly to his girl.

"Yep! A tough girl who still can beat us any given day" Peapod Kid said "However, sea does that kind of thing to some people, my father and sister hate cruises as well. It has nothing to do with strength"

"So Helga ended empty handed after all her effort?" Stinky asked now "Willikers; that's awful for sure!"

"Could you say it again?" Thad mocked.

"Not only empty handed but her phone and clothes ruined" Nadia's pretty features twisted with disgust "That Susan's really _The Bitch_" her statement brought expressions of wonderment to the table; Rhonda grinned seeing the attention attracted and got ready to tell the tale of the night.

"Early this evening, when Helga went to the showers after the game; Susan managed to take her belongings into the pool…" she started

"We don't know if it was Susan, she was all the time in full view" Phoebe added prudently.

"If it wasn't her, it was somebody from her entourage. Susan was utterly pissed" Charlotte pointed. "Believe me, I know her"

"Nadine found Helga's sport case in the pool, which is like thirty feet away from the shower-room"

"Yeah, I got Nate to pick the bag. When we open it, the poor thing, her phone was shaking" Nadine said as if she were talking about an insect; in her case this means affectionately.

"That was an awful work, you know. They emptied food and whatnot in the bag. It was a nasty messing of clothes and food and undetermined …stuff" Peapod Kid added scowling. '_Nate, Nate, Nate. Why I never remember that name?'_

"Gross" The princess spoke again "I still think that we should have reported it to security. That bitches shouldn't go unpunished"

"What punish do you think they'd get, Rhonda?" Charlotte interceded "It's a club, not a public school" Thad smiled, talking to himself 'One_ shouldn't think hard of her; the girl had never stepped in a public school. In that mind of hers, it surely sounded as dreadful as a reformatory_'.

"If you're sincere with yourself, you should to tell your friends about your _issue_ with the Jameson girls" Nadia elbowed Rhonda "Susan and Louisa"

"My _issue_ with them, you said?" Rhonda jeered. This information as usual raised more interest around the table.

"Rhonda and the Jameson are kind of nemesis" Nadia voiced.

"Nadia! There's a big difference between nemesis and…"

"And?" Nadia raised her brows.

"Just leave it there" Rhonda exhaled forcedly "Those girls and I have our story, ok? Never the big fight or anything; it's just that they're always in my way and I'm always in theirs. They're bitches; bigger bitches that what you'd ever thought of me"

"You should take her word in it" suggested Charlotte, drinking from her margarita.

"So, you invited Helga along because …?" Arnold wiggled his brow.

"Why, why, dear Arnold you're always pointing out principles?" Rhonda shook her head, dismissively.

"Did you bring her along to … provoke them?" Brainy graced our ears with his voice.

"Of course that wasn't the reason … originally. There was no way I'd know how it ended? I bring Helga along because we've planning playing doubles but of late I had second thoughts. Helga decided to go on. It seems that she has been kind of busy lately and had missed training properly, so she wanted give it a shot - kind of intense - you all know her; she's this sporty" Rhonda wouldn't help the frown of her mouth even if she tried.

"Then again, the possibility of playing against Susan was just a bonus" Phil smiled knowingly.

"Exactly. I guessed that if they were brought face to face, Susan would have a tough time. If not, Helga just should have her share of challenge and, you know, release stress"

"Well, she certainly released stress. Do you guys realize that she didn't even dramatize when saw the state of her stuff" Nadine asked to the girls "she merely throw away the entire bag" she tried to imitate Helga's not-big-deal gesture.

"Well, it was revolting! Nothing else could be done" Nadia scoffed.

"It's because the effervescence… Kinda an after-effect" Gerald affirmed. After saying the confusion in his friend's faces, he added. "I suppose she was all riled up; it's normal, considering all that intense exercise and later, exacerbated by the victory. That's why she didn't go crazy after seeing the messed state of her stuff. The sensation of accomplishment is really huge. No one can take it from you" He said smiling, as if remembering his own triumphs.

"Well, yeah. It didn't seem big deal to use the same clothes" Charlotte frowned.

"It was really a shame that we didn't have clean clothes in our locker, though"

"Did she just put in the same clothes? Everything?" Harold asked with big eyes.

"You're a pig, Harold; you know that?" Rhonda scolded him.

"Hey! You started. If you _ladies_ weren't telling that much…"

"It's not of your incumbency, but she took to the shower her clean undergarments. It was a pair of jeans, a blouse and some towels what got messed. And her cell phone" Phoebe's hand went over of the bunch of napkins in the table; there laid a sad heap of little electronic pieces.

"It was a complete loss. Helga said that maybe even the chip and the memory got damaged" Nadine declared.

"They weren't in the same bag, Thad; so quit that funny face! It was in an outside pocket" Phoebe grumbled.

Brian stood to reach the little pieces and took them.

"Did anyone check it?" he asked.

"Have they dried already? Phoebe asked. "Helga tried in mine, but they didn't respond. She didn't try furthermore for fear to damage mine"

Brian got his cellphone out and started to fumble with the things. '_Let the nerd do his nerdy stuff_'. Thad thought as saw a bunch of people walking by the curb. Mr. Lee' supporters; Mr. Lee was the democrat candidate for Governor. They got close to the terrace, handing out enough leaflets as if they were also supporters that happily would join them to help them to promote him in their own neighborhoods.

"They wanna go home early" Thad said, signaling the stack of papers.

Most of them laughed at his commentary and added more spice; Harold suggested to them throw the crap into the next trashcan.

"Are you that scrupulous in your working group, Thaddeus?" A sultry voice asked him. He leaned to face the proprietor.

"I really like my job up there and I believe in the candidates I support" he expressed with seriousness. "I'm not go littering the streets with garbage leaflets"

"So you never stack people with papers like that?" Charlotte asked him with a charming smile.

"Of course not; is hard enough getting the money to go throwing it out there to a bunch of people that could be utterly uninterested in politics".

"So you're all up for Dixie again" Rhonda insisted.

"She was a good Mayor" He spoke his thoughts "But I'm not gonna vote here in Hillwood. I live formally in Boston, so… no, Rhonda, I'm not gonna vote for her" he smirked "I'm assuming that you're all for Mr. Lee?"

He kept his gaze over her and she held his sight for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not that into politics; besides I'll be in Jersey that day and my address's still in Hillwood, so…" she raised her small shoulders again, sending a fleeting sight over him before turning to the others "And what about you all? Whose party are you into?"

There were some exclamations around the table; there were who openly said their preferences. Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene and some others were convinced by the Democrat Party. There were also open Republicans as Stinky, Park, Harold, Helen. Some others voiced the banner that the vote was a secret choice. And then they started some closed chatting about the issue between them. Gerald was a defendant of the secrecy of the vote, opinion that his friend Arnold seconded. Arnold's girl dared to comment that politics was one of the topics that never should to be brought into friends meetings and Sid retorted that they were friends beyond that. That if they wouldn't feel comfortable between friends then where they would express their thoughts about that issue.

When the talk lessened after some moments it was heard Rhonda and her clique laughing about something that left Phoebe kind of embarrassed. When Gerald asked to share the joke, Peapod Kid, Nate, said that Rhonda assured that Helga was a Republican supporter. The declaration made Phoebe discomfort grew as she tried to keep her face from showing annoyance.

Gerald was starting to question the true of the said, when Charlotte cut.

"More like a Republican groupie, I'd say!" and the group of girls burst into laughter again. This time even Phoebe rested her forehead in the table surface to hide her laugher. The boys, Helen and Arnold's girl just stared each other with bewildered expressions as the laughs subsided.

"Sorry about that" Rhonda said wiping a tear from her dark eyes; eyes that wandered warmly over him for a fleeting moment before turning away.

"Someone mind to tell the joke?" Sid asked baking in curiosity. The laugher continued for some more time, before Phoebe informed.

"Well, I suppose that seeing that Helga loves American cars; has a NRA membership and being Big Bob's daughter …" she left the guessing in the air, but the insistence of the posh girls made her go on. "Well, that and the fact that she has a stuffed elephant in her bedroom" she said looking intensely towards Rhonda and her friends "in fact this is a gigantic, grayish stuffed elephant" Rhonda smiled to her kindly. Nadia and Charlotte merely shook her heads still chortling. Phoebe went on "She sleeps with him…With it! With it!" Phoebe's face turned red as the laugher started all over the table again now including the rest of them; even Sid added from his own.

"Nasty, nasty Helga!" The laughter burst again in the table; Stinky even spilled his beverage on the tablecloth.

"Is not what you think, you perverts!" Phoebe chided out. "I know most of us have stuffed animals in their bedrooms; "For instance, I have an Eeyore" she tried to compensate.

"Poor little donkey. Nasty, nasty Phoebe!" Sid accused her now; the hilarity in the group grew back.

"I kind of rememba ya havin' a Betty Boop, Sid" Stinky said when his laughter lessened.

"Poor little Betty. Nasty, nasty Sid" was Rhonda's time at condemning now.

"Nasty indeed" Sid sighed deeply when his fit of laughter let him "She ended all shabby and muddy, the poor thing"

The affirmation brought another wave of row laughing. The fellow dinners in the other tables shushed them; but it was impossible to keep them quiet. Patty commented that Harold had still an old shabby Wally toy and he bite back saying that she owned a big Teddy Bear and the thing went on.

Everyone was exposing someone else's indecorous possession of stuffed toys, heroes or action figures. Eugene informed happily that he had a big collection of G.I. Joe and it was the madness. Thaddeus willingly laughed as nobody knew that he had a very peculiar rag doll, only that his was in perfect state despite the fact that he had it since ten years ago. He stopped laughing when he saw Arnold watching him oddly and he knew that it was because his laugh had started to sound kind of crazy, so he mumbled to him '_And supposedly I'm the creepy one' _Arnold smiled perceptively buying it as he always did, the poor innocent jerk.

After another couple of minutes, time filled with idle chat; Helga finally came through the kitchen door, pausing in the threshold for a moment still talking to someone inside.

* * *

End of part one. Reviews are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**Chapter 16**

**A Nice Evening in the Coffee Shed.**

**Part Two**

* * *

After another couple of minutes, time filled with idle chat; Helga finally came through the kitchen door, but paused in the threshold for a moment still talking to someone inside. Thad used this time to take her in quickly, before she'd realized and make him regret it. She was wearing a sporting dress, pink and pinker with her hair in the two low pigtails that hung down at her back. The skirt was too short but that was usual in tennis courts. It surely was a good game to witness if Susan Jameson was wearing a similar outfit. Helga's dress however was really tight in her chest, even when it did a good job covering it.

She definitely looked differently this year; it was obvious the reason behind those spicy comments from the guys regarding her lately. She had always been in the line of the prettiest, but wasn't known precisely by her buxom. Helga's enchantment came from those killer legs of her: long, fair, shaped from the ankle up to where they couldn't be called legs anymore; leading to well-formed hips and buttocks. He had seen her working them thoroughly in the gym. A small waist and what was s slim upper body used to complement her.

Now her chest was all plump, as if she had been sprinkled with baking powder and then up to the oven. Thaddeus was surprised that he hasn't noticed it before but he had seen Helga only once this summer and the end of the semester had been rough for them both. He remembered having heard Lorenzo asking if she had went to the plastic surgeon or something, but Gerald had denied it saying that she had slept in her room every night over the year, and that she hadn't stopped going to the gym or participating in her usual physical work. The boy should be the wise… or naïve.

He looked around the table only to notice that he wasn't the only one checking her out; in fact the conversation was almost extinct; he watched specifically Harold, checking in the reaction of her auto proclaimed number one admirer. There he was, as expected, gawking over Helga under the indulgent sight of his soon-to-be wife. It was known by all of them that Harold loved Patty; they had some kind of made in heaven connection which had finally brought them together after his crazy teen years, nonetheless Harold had always hold a torch for the Pataki Goldess; Harold used to try –playfully- to hit on her and Helga used to play along with him but only when he was single. Since Patty presence around him they had stopped all together.

Thaddeus swept the table with his eyes spotting a pair of dark eyes over him again; he pretended ignore them as he had been doing lately, once more carrying his sight over the blonde, who had disappeared again into the kitchen. Finally after a minute or so she came out yet again closing the door and walking over to them.

"What do we have here? Hufflepuff table?" The well-known voice came to them. Thad realized he had missed it. A difference of most of girls, Helga's voice wasn't high-pitched, but modulated and imposing at once. She closed the distance and stood behind Iggy's chair "So much for your little gathering, Ms. Lloyd!"

She smirked signaling Sid with her eyes as if saying 'where else?' when Phoebe asked why Hufflepuff. "You guys are really lucky that Mrs. Bergman ignores the complaints of those little dweebs over there" She gestured with her eyes to the left, towards a table of two middle age's couples. "Hello everyone" she finally acknowledge everyone in a fake sweet fashion. Several 'Hi Helga' were heard in return.

"Helga, Helga!" Rhonda clicked her tongue while shaking slowly her head, making the dark hair bounce over her shoulders "I was getting worried about you. We were starting to think that you had been flushed away"

"For _Your_ Information, I wasn't in the bathroom, Princess" she looked around as in search of a seat or a gap in the table. "I was getting some work done thanks to '_Sidney the girl_' who graciously let me borrow her laptop" Cindy was collecting some dishes from the table "Thanks again Cin, I owe you"

"As I said before, no worries, Helga" Cindy smiled at her "Do you want me to bring now your dinner, honey?"

"Oops! Sorry. Did you keep it? Can you put it in a box?" she smiled biting her lip "Mrs. B offered a glass of orange juice or some V8. She put someone to work on it" she smiled apologetically.

"Give that to me, Cin" Sid asked, looking at Helga who shrugged to him. "I'm getting all your food today, Helga. I ate your burger and drank your soda before" He said wiggling his brows.

"And how is it that that you remain a toad, Nose Boy?" She was looking around again, getting annoyed.

"Helga, dear" Sid started with silky voice "You can say anything you like but I know that inwardly, you want me badly"

"Yeah, sure" she ended the search of a seat with a grunt and leaned over him "What I want badly is…" she said in a sultry voice that made Sid blush his cheeks, ears and neck before blowing her horns right in his ear "YOUR SEAT, GEEK BAIT!" Then she ordered in normal tone: "Now get up and let me have it"

"Damn it, Helga! You left me deaf" Sid stood up, slightly tapping his right ear.

"That's how badly I want you. Now move it" She waited impatiently as Sid move around and made space for her.

"Helga; this is your seat" Phoebe reminded her, tapping the seat at her left; the one at Thad's right.

"I know, Phoebes, but now this is my…" she vacillated, looking around again.

"Do you want my seat, Helga? Brian asked chivalrously. She looked at him shaking her head and then at Phoebe.

"You know what? You're right, Pheebs" She pushed Sid down into the seat roughly and went over Brian, cleaning a small part of the table in front of him; then put a hand on his shoulder for support while taking one of her pink and white Nikes off.

"You want me to help you?" Brian asked with composed voice; the boy knew very well all her tricks. Now it was time to see Ninja Helga in action. Thad rubbed his hands.

"Nope. I want you to open your legs and I want Rubbing Thad over there to pull my seat out just a little bit" She put her right foot between the thighs of a now broad-smiling Brian. She mumbled something to him that made him smile grew wider "Keep the table steady, Geraldo"

In a shift motion, Helga propel herself up in the seat; took off the other tennis shoe; then turned around, stepping on the table with her feet clad in white socks. A second later, she was sliding down on the seat at Thad's right. Then proceed to put her shoes on again; all with an amazing calm and ignoring the murmurs around her. Candy had covered Arnold's eyes with her hands.

"Helga dear, you know that everyone took a glimpse to your underwear, right honey?" Thad asked sweetly to the brazen girl.

"Yep, they were pink" Iggy added.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Now, what everyone in here saw" she stressed the word "was my short, _sweetie_" Helga lifted her skirt to let him see the pink short-short that was part of the dress. "And what you just saw has been seen all day long around town; so…" she smirked to him; blue eyes showing slight annoyance in her reddish face.

"That sun was criminal today, huh" Thad remarked also seeing the exposed skin of her arm and legs.

"You tell me! Just take a look" She turned up the hem of the dress on her shoulder and showed four inches of angry red skin chafed by the sewing line "and it's like this on both sides"

"You should put some cream on it, Helga. It's raw, it could get infected" Thad suggested, observing as she covered carefully her shoulder again.

"I know, but it will have to wait. Bob keeps an ointment for this kind of injures in his bathroom"

"Do you want me to take you to …?" The boy insisted, adjusting his rimless glasses.

"If you take me home -" she started

"If you take her home she won't come back to Rhonda's later, honey. Helga's a though girl. She's not gonna die for some little sunburns" Charlotte interceded.

"Why did you say we were Hufflepuff, Helga?"

"Come on, Patty. Not everybody can be in Slytherin like us. Certainly not Sid"

"I thought it was because we were yours, since you know, you're Helga Hufflepuff"

"Oh no, '_Sidney the boy', _you're mistaken" Helga said nonchalantly, waving her hand "That was another Helga. Another one with weird parents that also loved this name" she smirked "or didn't care enough about what name their daughter would carry through her life" she mumbled afterwards.

"I like your name. Helga. Sounds strong" Thad turned to see her on time to see her mouthing 'Thanks, Thaddeus' putting the accent on his own name.

"So, wasn't she your ancestor, Helga? I've sworn she was, you know, since she was weird enough to have something to do with that creepy Salazar Slytherin" Joey taunted.

"I'm sure a thousand years ago my family was having fun at Durmstrang" Helga looked at him "What does Salazar Slytherin has to do with anything here, Joyous boy?" Helga smiled derisively at him. "We don't even know if his girlfriend was Rowena or if it was Helga"

"It's said that you like to hang out with creeps too" he pushed on. What was today with this boy trying to get at the queen? Thad asked to himself. '_Let's see him falling flat' _he thought smiling.

"Says who?" Helga sat up straight, staring at him.

"You know-" he gestured around with his head.

"No, I don't" She shook her head, stern.

"Of course you know, people around…?" The boy smiled condescending, as if waiting for her to admit something. Thad wondered why these boys couldn't keep to themselves the new information acquired.

"People around, you say… Mmhm" she looked away at the park and took her time before go on "Maybe that nice lady over there" she pointed with her head "or maybe lovely Mrs. Vitello?" Joey froze in his seat with his dark eyes wide open.

"What about Mrs. Vitello?" Arnold asked; shifting his eyes from Helga to Joey, inquisitively. The boy was ever so protective of his old neighbor.

Joey didn't say a word, he merely shrugged his broad shoulders; Thad as most of the presents couldn't help but wonder what the hell was all that about. There was some awkward silence, awkward even for those who had been having their own chats before.

"What about her, you asked? I was merely offering options of _people around_, people that _talk_. Right, Joey?" Joey gave her a hard stare, but said nothing "People like that lady, our neighbors over that table, Mr. Vitello, Mr. Green, the fat lady from the fruit shop -mmhm- poor Jolly Ollie Man" she looked again over Joey who was now pointedly trying to ignore her.

Sid's sister came again this time bringing to the blonde the glass of orange juice and a plate with oranges and tomato slices, nicely presented. She beamed and thanked to her before the girl offered a new round of beverages to the rest of them.

"Is this your new diet, dear?" Thad decided to ask her in low voice. People around started their own conversations, though some of them giving weird looks to her plate.

Helga turned to him still taking a long sip of her beverage through the thin straw. It was always sexy see girls drinking this way; seeing Helga was especially attractive because of her big rosy lips.

"I need orange juice after all that sweating. I'm starting to regret that bite I took from the burger"

"Are you feeling queasy?" he asked concerned, taking her arm. She shrugged.

"More like a damn budding headache. I hope this helps" she mumbled, seeing her plate.

"Want an aspirin?" she shook her head. '_Maybe later'_ Phoebe turned over them and explained to him, observing her food.

"I suppose Helga craves vitamins, sodium and potassium after her games. She doesn't drink those vitamin beverages anymore"

"They make my tongue feel funny" she shrugged, between bits of her food. He remembered then when they used to go the same gym, Helga only drank water, no Gatorade or some other beverage that were usual amongst the fans of sports. He saw her eating her tomato slices with ease.

"Why you left me all alone in the gym. You never said you were quitting" he asked suddenly. She owed him an answer; after all, he had registered in there because of her insistence.

"I left the rowing team. This semester couldn't fit the practices in my schedule" she turned and looked curiously on him "I already told you so".

"You didn't tell me you were also leaving the gym"

"It was really far from home. And you seemed to be having the time of your life in there. Look at you" she touched his upper arm looking at him in an appraising way "Look Pheebs! Isn't our Thad gorgeous! No wondering why you have Sarah Phillips worshipping the ground you walk"

"Hey, it was not only for my looks, you know" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course not, she says it is for your haunting eyes. Why do I suspect you think there's another reason?"

"Oh, there _is_ another reason. Not precisely that visible" he smiled widely; fighting the need to turn his sight to his right.

"You're so dirty" Helga mumbled resuming her food. Phoebe kept staring at him; the sparkle in her almond-shaped eyes told him that she liked what she saw. He let her look all she wanted while he sat back in the chair and brought his arms over his head, lacing his fingers behind his neck. _'Yes! Where is your papa, birdies?'_ Helga stopped talking to Brian to say with disdain.

"Stop bragging about your body, _Haunting Eyes_" she elbowed him, playfully.

"Stop trying to hide our love, honey" he took advantage of her closeness and took her in his arms, trying to pull her to his lap; she fought against him so his intended kiss landed on her neck instead of her cheek.

"Not public displays, geek bait!" she pulled herself off him, not that he succeeded in his try to bring her up on him "God! Give it a rest!"

Thad let her go watching the goosebumps growing in the skin of her shoulder and observed her as she seemed to shake the feeling off her. She turned to see him with fire in her eyes. He could see that she was trying to keep her cool but he had really got her upset. Mastermind.

"What can I do? Geez! You don't know how these virile yearnings are. And you so close and so…" he gazed over her chest appreciatively. Gasps and other expressions of shock followed his words.

"You fucking weirdo!"

"Thaddeus!" Arnold told him off; Little Mr. Perfect as if he hadn't spent the evening shifting his gaze from her face to her chest. Hypocrite!

"Hey, man!" Gerald warned, pushing him back in the seat.

"That's really offensive!" Arnold's girl also admonished him.

Helga had moved her seat further towards Phoebe. He didn't know if she was still playing along, but looked like he had crossed the line. However, he was Thaddeus Gamelthorpe; he thrived when being in the edge.

"People here think you were over the surgeon, honey" he leaned towards her.

"Sadly, I can't say the same about you. Now _stay- away- from- me! Got it?" _

"Hey pal, leave her alone!" that Candy girl insisted.

"Can you believe that he calls himself my friend?" Helga asked her with wide eyes.

"I'm her friend!" he grinned to the girl. "In fact, I'm proving it by telling her what are being said behind her back" He told watching Candy, and then turned to Helga. "People are saying that".

"People again?" she signaled tiredly towards Joey "Why didn't you smack the faces of _those people_ if you really worry about me?"

"You've never needed someone before to do that kind of job for you" he shrugged before look over Sid. "Sid was one of those people" He said nonchalantly. Sid opened his eyes and stood abruptly, alarmed even when he was out of her reach.

"What the hell …!"

Helga turned to see him challenging. "You have to say _what_ about me?"

"No… I don't …I … I" he stammered stepping back "Just don't hit me, Helga!"

"Sid, Sid. Why don't just ask me out if you want to know something"? She asked with sweet voice.

Sid uncovered his face and sit down again cautiously.

"Really?" he smiled "Boy howdy, Helga! Glad to see you can handle a question like that "Did you…?"

"Oh, My God! … I can't believe you just do that!" Rhonda laughed loudly.

"I reckon you're lacking some sense this evening, Sid!" Helen said, also laughing as most of the group. Helga shook her head in disbelief. "I think your head are still full of smoke"

Sid grinned to her then turned towards Helga "In fact, I was hoping talking to you tonight. I have some kind of proposal I'm sure you can't refuse"

"I'm sure I can" she simpered.

"I'm being serious! It's a business proposal. I'll talk to you later, in private" he wiggled her brows again. Helga looked tiredly over him, sighing.

"I'm not gonna waste my time with you!" Helga stood and stretched her limbs "You know what? You're all a bunch of dimwits and I really don't know why Rhonda invited you all along. It was to be a perfect evening for us ladies and you just coming to say crap, crap and more crap" she walked to a ventilation grille that was on the wall and tapped on it. "Hey Richie, do you have it?" she then glanced at them "I even bought some goodies for the _soirée_"

"Fifteen minutes, Pataki" the voice of the chef come through the wall.

"Alright!" she shouted again. She came back and sat down "There you go. Fifteen minutes"

"Think that's my cue" Candy said, standing; Arnold followed.

"Aren't you going to Rhonda's with us, S… Candy?" Helga asked; the slight falter made Arnold twist his face.

"Nope. Sorry" the ginger head grinned. "Two days out is too much"

Helga smiled apologetically "Parents" the girl nodded, smiling with some restraint to the blond, who had bade farewell quickly before turn around to look anxiously to Rhonda.

"What's it, Pataki?" Rhonda questioned after she had also said goodbye to Cindy like the fancy hostess she was.

"Completely forgot" Helga bit her lip.

"What about?" Rhonda asked with cautiousness.

"Lila"

Rhonda inhaled deeply before her dark eyes demanded to Helga to go on.

"She's coming tonight to your house. She said ten"

"And you forgot?" Rhonda looked like she was about to go off. "Great move, Helga"

"You didn't say you saw her; when?" Phoebe asked Helga.

Helga spoke watching Rhonda lips becoming a thin line.

"I got her message" then turned to Phoebe "Didn't see her. Yesterday was the shoot. I wasn't there. She left me the message with the PR girl"

"She knows where it is?" Rhonda seemed perplex.

"She supposedly got your message with the pointers" Helga shrugged, picking one of the last orange slices. Most of the presents were now listening to the conversation. Lila wasn't a usual presence in their gatherings and now she was a star in the local show business.

It was always interesting seeing Lila, Thad thought. The girl was beautiful in a different style than the also beautiful girls present: she used to overexpose herself. Helga used to wear jeans, polo shirts and low shoes. Rhonda wore clothes made for her that stood out her thin, haughty body, but never in an unrefined way. Nadine hided her curves in layers and layers of clothes and the other girls were too slim or discreet about their charms.

Lila didn't have that problem. She left little to imagination. Everything was there and the girl sure was a thing form other world because, to her everything was always 'oh so wonderful'. She was like a shooting star, illuminating you graciously the ten minutes you got her attention. And thank God it was only ten minutes, if not you can die from radiation, or over exposition, or as Helga liked to point it, from a sugar induced diabetic coma and not even her charms could get you wishing to stretch your time with her.

Only someone saint-like and over -tolerant as little Arnold here, now taking again the seat in front of him to endure her presence for long periods. That or being a needy... Thad drank from his beer. Or maybe, if you were having a chance with her, but in order to get that you didn't need more than 10 – 15 minutes max so...

"Well done, Helga. I must applause you, as usual" Arnold said suddenly, bringing him out of his reverie.

The girl had been talking to Brainy about his wanderings in Pottermore, something about waiting for a potion to brew when turned to see him.

"What for?" the girl asked, confused.

"You forget Candy's name again. I told you two days ago what her name was. It really seemed that this time I was able to go through that thick head of yours. Pointless, because you've know her for months. Any person would have learned for now, but not you, no!" Arnold face was distorted.

"All this crap is because that? It's not the first time. I always forget the names. You should be used to that by now" she said simply. "I think I got angry with Bob over nothing because it must be a gene thing" she mumbled as for herself; then added plainly, not even looking over him anymore. "I'll apologize next time I see her"

"Don't you ever dare! Knowing you, you only would take the offense to the next level" Arnold was fuming. What was happening today? Helga was exhibiting good manners and Arnold was being insolent? Cool.

"I think you're over reacting, man!" Gerald warning was veiled.

"Being her admirer now made you grow blind to her flaws, Gerald?" Arnold said wryly.

"You're not a priest to admonish her. She already said she'll apologize" Gerald said sternly, then added in a lighter humor "Besides I didn't even see your girl noticing the slip, in fact, it shouldn't be called even a slip"

"You should get a badge: Helga Supporters' – Captain" the way Arnold blurted it out made them grin.

"I want one of those" Thad said. Brian gave him the thumbs up.

"Come on, Arnold!" Rhonda interceded "Aren't you being a little prickly?"

"She's always doing that!" he insisted. "I'm always trying to get her to show good manners but she's just this…!" he trailed off, condescending.

"You have said it" Phoebe spoke now. "That's our Helga"

"Gee, thanks Pheebs! Good to know someone appreciates my spirit" Helga said in mock appreciation.

"You welcome, Helga" the fun in Phoebe's voice was also clear.

"You're not helping taking her side, making it about her" Arnold scoffed "Oh, Great Helga! Please enlighten us in the great art of the making-up nicknames and humiliating people!"

"It's innate, Football Head" she dared him "A gift; you know what they say '_use it or lose it'_. The word just came out, naturally at first sight" she kept her half lidded gaze over him. Then leaned back in the seat and crossed her arms.

"And isn't there a force in you that could make you stop from burst it out, to show some education, maybe?" Arnold leaned over the table. _This was getting good_.

"You have _no_ idea how many things didn't burst out" she said in a breath, inexpressive.

"Guys!" Rhonda tried to defuse the scene "I think it's time…"

"Hold on, Rhonda" Arnold cut her off "I want to make a point here. It's just that this girl is always getting in our nerves. It's not only this situation with Candy. She always forgets the names or finds a way to degrade people around her"

"Yep! That's Helga! We have known her for years" it was Iggy's turn at speaking now "What's your point?" he asked, as if emphasizing her normality.

"If I remember right, it was always you who would ask us to accept her the way she is" Nadine pointed, some others agreed with her.

"My point is that she has issues! Serious issues! And we are not helping her by… by enabling her!" Thad was looking at Arnold with interest. It was strange seeing him losing his coolness.

"I think you're taking it too personally, man!" Gerald said calmly "maybe you both should discuss this stuff later, in private" It was obvious by Gerald demeanor that he was saying more to his friend than what he was in fact, saying. He even had extended his arm over the table to pacify his friend.

Helga was merely watching Arnold without blink, a slight frown in her forehead. Arnold was the one restless; his green eyes bright.

"I concur with Gerald!" Phoebe seconded.

"Of course you concur!" Arnold sneered at her. "Let's see. Let's start with the nicknames. Easy, isn't it?"

"What about the nicknames?" Helga faced up, squarely.

"We have, of course, Football Head" Arnold started counting with his fingers, with a mordant smile. Then move his head signaling over Gerald "Hair Boy; T-hideous; Phoebe doesn't have any, as far I know…"

"Hair Boy goes to you too. You both share that" Helga smiled to Gerald. Then added in the same light mood "Phoebe's private" Phoebe smiled, playing along with her.

"Funny" Arnold seemed really distressed "there you go with Princess; I don't know if you have a funny name…" he said referring to Charlotte and Nadia.

Charlotte was grinning to Rhonda, Nadia spoke.

"S-Posh Girls" Nadia laughed "Me, Charlotte and Kate are the S-Posh Girls, you know, Victoria fans" She said imitating the pose and the mouth gesture of the ex-singer.

"And you, Nadine? Do you have any?" Arnold was getting angrier every time Thad turned to see him.

"I don't think so. Now that you said it … It's really sad" Nadine feigned discomfort towards Helga, who was trying to keep her face stoic.

"Well" Peapod Kid said "She call us sometimes Na-Nate" Thad couldn't help to laugh.

"Na-Nate sounds cool" Phil said. Nadine smiled appreciatively.

"I'm Stink-O, since forever and Helen is Helen-Eleven" Stinky alleged "I like the way that sounds".

"Thank you, Stink-O. Your words mean a lot" Helga leaned her head. "Then we have Pink Boy and Patty. Patty doesn't have another name. She's Patty; just Patty" Helga's big eyes were sparkling.

Patty showed her fist, warning her. She merely nodded, taking in the menace.

"She calls me "Xena and I like it" Sheena said. "Eugene used to be the Jinx, but now he's Joxer, you know from Xena, Warrior Princess Show" Sheena said

"He's cool. I like it" Eugene was grinning.

"I think we made the point, Arnold. Helga calls us names, but everybody like them and if not, they don't get annoyed by that … So?" Patty asked.

"The point is that she's…"

"What about me? Sid asked "I don't like to be called '_Sidney the boy'_ only because my sister's name is Cindy. I mean Sidney, Cindy… they don't sound alike, do they?

"In fact, Sin, I mean Cin, I mean Sid! They sound alike" Charlotte said to him "but I think she also does call you 'Nose Boy' doesn't she?"

"I like that one best, the nose really looks great in you" Nadia said flirting. Sid let himself to be cherished.

"The point is that I think she hides her insecurities under the façade of a tough girl and that's the reason behind all her snarling"

"Helga's ways don't bother me" Thad spoke "And I found strange that now she bothers you. You've been Football Head since I can remember; but whenever Helga calls you like that, she never makes it sound like when Wolfgang or some others bullies called you that. Theirs was always offensive; Helga's sounds like a term of endearment"

"I can't believe she has you all in the bag!" the blond shook his head, utterly annoyed.

"I can't understand why you're so upset!" Rhonda pointed. "Did Candy tell you something?"

"No … but-"

"No in the least?" Arnold denied after a moment "I think it's time for us to go. This is wearing us out, the night is still young and we have to be there before Lila arrives"

"Is Lila still Little Miss Perfect?" Arnold asked Helga, who had walked again towards the grind. She didn't hear him or maybe she pretended she didn't.

"Ready now?" she asked through it. Gerald leaned on the table and murmured something to his blond friend.

"Going out in a little bit" was the answer. She came back and took her seat again.

"Don't pretend you didn't listen, Hell-gal" he tried the nickname without success. Helga was right. It was a gift.

"Are you talking to me?" she had rested her head in Phoebe's lap.

"Is Lila still Little Miss Perfect?" He asked acridly.

"Always" Helga answered wearily. After a moment of hesitation she added "Now, she's Little- Miss- Perfect- in- the-Boob-Tube" some seconds later she was laughing loudly of her own joke along the others and despite herself and got seated "now she's teaching thousands of girls how to be little tiny miss perfects. _God!_ Boys gonna be all happy at school"

"You made my day, Helga!" Rhonda said amid her own laugh, most of the troop was also laughing.

"Rhonda's boyfriend had a nickname?"

"Give it a rest, Arnold!" Brian asked.

"Rexie Rich. He's not my boyfriend anymore" Rhonda said nonchalantly, pulling out her wallet "Are we done now?" she looked over Arnold but should have seen some kind of a warning sign, because she discreetly elbowed Phoebe. Thaddeus turned to Arnold, who was wearing a sly smile in his kind of wide face. Helga was completely unaware of what was coming to her.

* * *

End of the second part. Thanks for reading.

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Harry Potter related universe, Pottermore, V8, Nike, Spice Girls, Victoria B, Xena Warrior Princess, 7-11 or any other Trade Mark mentioned here or their paraphernalia. They're only used as common knowledge - cultural background.**

**Thank you so much to DeaGrimm who betaed this, I dedicate these chapters to her.**

Thank you all for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 17**

**A Nice Evening in ****T****he Coffee ****Shed**

**Part Three**

* * *

"Rhonda's boyfriend had a nickname?"

"Give it a rest, Arnold!" Brian asked.

"Rexie Rich. He's not my boyfriend anymore" Rhonda said nonchalantly, pulling out her wallet "Are we done now?" she turned her gaze upwards to look at and was so alarmed by what she saw that she discreetly elbowed Phoebe. Thaddeus turned to Arnold, who was wearing a sly smile on his kind of wide face. Helga was completely unaware of what was coming to her.

"Did Wolfgang have a term of endearment?" he spat, pure resentment oozing from his being.

Helga turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash. A heavy silence fell over them as Brian took his seat again. Helga remained like a statue, frozen, for a while, before finally shrugging her shoulders and leaning back on her seat.

"Wolfgang?" she asked looking into his eyes, one of her eyebrows up in the air as though she was asking _"are you for real?"_

"Wolfgang!" Arnold repeated, leaning towards her. "You know, that big blond bloke that uses to brood at parties" he shook his head, looking down in a disapproving fashion. "Seriously Helga!"

"Aren't you being like… seven years late? No, wait!" She cut him off. "Let me count..." She looked to the sky a moment "Not seven, eight. I was in middle school, eight grade to be exact. I was thirteen, Wolfgang was fourteen if I remember right... If he was brooding in a dark corner back then, I didn't notice. I'd been concerned if I had, though."

"If I'd know you were seeing him, _I'd _be concerned" Arnold didn't miss a beat.

"Why?" she asked with curiosity.

"Who choose that guy as first boyfriend? Don't you remember the gorilla the dude was, still is? Last month he injured that guy"

"Oh, Arnold" she smiled to him in mock kindness and leaned on the table with a hand on her chest "Your concern feels so warm, but, even though it's _really _none of your _bees-wax_, let me set the record straight" then she leaned back and talked in a rougher way "Well, first comes first... And he wasn't _my _first, no pun intended. Second, the guy you just mentioned? Nothing to worry about, he's even training again already. Football is a rough 'n' tough game, there are risks and everybody in the field knows them. Wolfgang's move was right and even you have to admit it. It was a dumb accident. But, if you want to take it against Wolfgang in your quest for -I don't know- revenge?" She frowned. "At me?-" She paused and pursed her lips "You should use better arguments"

"He beat you once, don't you remember?"

"He made up for that!" Arnold was starting to speak when she cut him off once again "I'm still not sure what is all this about. But, now that I'm stopping to think about it and considering what Joey said... You rats meet at the bar to talk shit about us. About ME." She gave a quick glare to all the guys around. "What's the big deal if I went out with Wolfgang? Most of you have your own share of questionable dates"

"Why are you always hiding your relationships?"

"It's just the way I am!"

"Why?"

"I'm not a public person!" She defended. "And please notice that I'm answering you because I want to. I hope you aren't hoping to be a prosecutor, 'cause if you are, you should just quit that nice law school of yours and go for the fast food jobs"

"You're not a private person!" Arnold was still belligerent.

"Really? I always thought I was... Must be mistaken if _you_ say so... Or maybe it's a trait I picked form my first..." She seemed amused; looking around the table to the others knowing that she was stirring up things. "So what do you wanna know? I'm feeling in the mood to share."

The guys wasted no time and, all at once started asking a torrent of questions. It amused Helga just as much as it annoyed Phoebe. The petite Asian girl started to politely ask for them to stop, but it was lost in the cacophony, making Phoebe lose her patience and shout a loud and clear "SHUT UP!" Her order was promptly obeyed. She recomposed herself before turning, in defense of her friend, to the instigator of the whole argument. "You know, Arnold, Helga is indeed a private person. There are so many things that even I don't know." Phoebe soft voice challenged Arnold.

"Maybe the word you are looking is '_devious_'" he retorted, still peeved.

"What is it to you anyway? You come here saying that I need to be more polite, that I have _anger issues._ I though you knew by now that I'll never be a saccharine and sugar sweet pie, like your little girlfriends, if _you_ can't deal with it by now, it's not my fault. And this Spanish Inquisition over old gossip? As I already said, it's really none on your bees-wax, you are not my father – and even if you were I wouldn't tell you anyway – you are not my boyfriend" Thad wondered if he heard her voice wavering ever so slightly, but let it go "you aren't even the guy on the side, so pray tell me, what's this all about?

"Why the secrecy?"

Helga shook her head "No, you just want me to confirm your info, because, seriously … Who was my first boyfriend?" she scoffed, turning to where the question was shot. "That's a seven grade thing; the boy worked hard, he got the prize and if you guys haven't found out who is he by now, I'm not gonna tell you. If he wants to tell you, it's up to him."

"Is he one of us?" Stinky asked.

"If you have to ask, then it's not you" she answered without losing a beat. "Then again, this is …" she stopped abruptly hiding her face behind her hand.

"I am sorry to cut you off Helga, but I reckon …" he had started.

"You're right, Stink-O. I've misinformed you all; my fault. Stinky here" she extended her hand towards him "was first. The others have to move to the next place" She smiled apologetically watching closely Stinky girlfriend's reaction. "I hired him as a boyfriend for a couple of days; he cost me some Mr. Fudge Bars. Sorry Helen, I didn't remember that." She ended with a singsong.

"I did anything for Mr. Fudge Bars back then" Stinky said with his slow voice.

"You still do anything for Mr. Fudge Bars" Helen sighed. The girl was also amused even when it should be kind of shocking to know that your boyfriend once had business with one of your friends. "Why did you require the services of my man, Helga?"

"As I said: don't remember" Helga was pressing her temples.

"It must be one of the Arnold's famous issu-us..." Stinky said again. This brought a smile to Helga's face.

"You have a thing with words that I had never caught before, Stinky" she said appraisingly "I salute you" Thad watched as Phoebe's eyes opened with surprise after Helga statement.

"Well, thank you, Helga. Coming from you it means something, but I reckon I'd like to know who was the second, you know, after me" he smiled showing all his teeth.

"Too late for that my friend" then looked to the kitchen door that was behind Arnold saying "This _little __bit_ is taking forever" She tried to stand again but Arnold's words stopped her.

"Sure feels endless to you, but it has been only three minutes" he said looking at his watch "let the man do his job. It's barely nine o'clock, _my dear friend_" he mocked her "And you're mistaken if you think I didn't realize that you have been playing along without saying anything"

"What's there to say?" she asked frowning at him. Her eyes seemed tired. She took in his expression. "I still can't believe it. I couldn't care less for the sordid details of your love life or his" she signaled Gerald "or anyone's. What have you become Arnold - The King of Chatterland? What is it to you, anyway?"

"Nothing special. Just for fun. Tonight' show: _'Let's get Helga Pata__ki'_" he raised his blond brows, elated. "Maybe we should leave it for entertaining at Rhonda's"

"Nope. Let's do it. Listen, everybody! If you're so in, let's get started. I'm sorry but you all will be disappointed, but - so is life" she cleared her throat. "What was your question again?"

"What was Wolfgang nickname?" Arnold had lost his wicked smile. '_Strange_' Thaddeus thought.

"Right" She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands "Let me see, there were several. I liked to refer to them as The Wolf's Gang. Gawd!" Helga had kept her eyes closed "I have forgotten how fun was to hang out with them" she was smiling to herself, after a moment of reticence she finally said, opening her eyes with vacillation "You are not gonna let this go, right?" several heads turned side to side. She inhaled deeply "It was Pancake… happy now?"

"Pancake?" some of them asked, Phoebe included. Of course everyone was snickering.

"He worked at Al's Body Shop right beside the Pancake Factory, the one on the 58th" she waited until the surprise about Wolfgang having a job - and such nickname- subsided to go on "Well, we used to hang out when his work was done; he used to smell like Pancakes. It was kind of nice; a lot better that when he smelled like paint."

Surprisingly, her tale didn't bring that much laughter; life was certainly boring.

"And I suppose you were his honey, all over him?" Thad asked. He was surely having fun. It wasn't a daily discovering that the big bully of the block had a soft side.

Helga turned to see him, slightly annoyed.

"I could uncover some of yours, you know it, right?" It wasn't a question. Thad observed that she really looked tired. The dark crown that surrounded the blue of her eyes was thick. "No, Thaddeus. I've never been clingy, besides we were really young. If he had the urges you mentioned early, he never pressed me. He was the gentleman kind in that sense. He liked to talk; we used to walk and talk."

"What about the others?" Sid asked, Helga seemed glad because it stopped further questions about her relationship with Wolfgang.

"Vague people again?" She exhaled "Name them!"

"Ethan Lincoln" Patty asked. Helga raised a brow to her.

"I never went out with him" she had seated back in her chair again and crossed her arms.

"Rick Sounders?" she hummed before answer.

"We spent one afternoon in detention; we talked and he kinda asked me out. I think he couldn't wait for the date to come, so he made an adventurous story up. I think he got the idea from his comic books. Shame on him!"

"The idiot!" Sid stated.

"Yeah!" she seconded. After a moment she looked over him "Why? Was he your hero? You believed his acrobatics skills?" she sneered "It's because him that you bought that Zopiloto?"

"Zopiwhat?" Sid questioned.

"Zopilota, La Zopilota, Helga" Park told her. "Your bike" he told Sid "Mexicans know it as 'La Zopilota'. A female buzzard … this big, black vulture or something" Park extended his arms widely.

"Good to know" Sid mumbled, surprised.

There were some other names called, but she denied them all, except one. Arnold was merely watching her. For being the_ King of Chatterland_, the boy sure was weird.

"Hey, you're only saying names of jocks. What do I look like? The Jock Slut?" she shook her head in disbelief. "I know you're just calling up names from thin air".

"What about Jack Reynolds" Peapod asked. She glanced at him, then at Iggy.

"That was you, right?" Helga shook her head, smirking "He was a nice guy; his best friend, however, was a jerk. It was ridiculous to be in the middle. Besides, who am I to make things awkward amongst best friends, right? So …yes, I dated him" she paused "There you have. It was Jack, Wolfgang, and … the other. Oh and Stinky, of course. Those were the boys I date more than once. Boring, right?" she leered "Now, who's next? Please don't ask Sid; he dated the entire town. Or Phoebe, only have one known. Hey Arnold! Why her discretion doesn't bother you?"

"You're right, Helga. What about that Arnold?" Phoebe asked, apparently also noticing his silence.

Arnold mumbled something unintelligible and Phoebe insisted.

"You don't _what_?"

"You don't mess with us" Arnold repeated clearer this time "Why you hide them?" He asked again.

"Well" Phoebe started… "They all live in California" Arnold looked at her annoyed.

"Not you! Her!"

"That's you, Helga" Thad elbowed her.

"Spotlight over me again?" She took the bangs that covered her eyes at throw them back over the head "I don't know. I never hide; I went out and if nobody saw me, it wasn't my fault. I didn't hide behind trashcans or took back streets, either. You people saw my hanging around with The Wolf's Gang; whatever you believed of it, it wasn't on me" she shrugged "Maybe it is only that I wasn't fooling around that much or that my relations were mine, not to show off."

"Why?" Gerald asked her "You can't deny that somehow, even in a minor level, you did hide them."

"Don't know. If that's true, maybe it's one of the famous Arnold's _issu-us_, paraphrasing Stinky" she clicked her tongue.

"Big issues" Arnold stated.

"At least, nobody gets the names if my boys confused."

"Is that it?" he asked challenging her. After some seconds, he added "So, next time that we'll see you around with a boy, we should take that you are going out with him, even when it looks kinda innocent?"

"What a weird supposition! If you see me in the park tomorrow morning running side to side with Gerald, would you assume that we are into something?" she asked "Or paying for groceries to that gorgeous Italian guy in the market? Hanging out with Brian?" she shook her head. "I suppose you should do the same as everybody else. It's obvious when one is up to something. But to make you happy, next time I am... u_p __to something_ and you happen to cross my way, I'll make sure you get the message, deal,_ your Majesty_?"

"It sounds fair to me" Rhonda said standing up, some others followed suit.

As in a cue, the kitchen's door opened and a waiter rushed to the table - to make room at the center- where two big trays were placed. The trays held a variety of nice looking appetizers that attracted the eyes of all the presents and stopped their actions. It was the work of an artist. Helga looked appreciatively and praised the Chef as Thad realized that he wasn't the only one with prickling fingers.

Rhonda called to order once that the waiters had gone and Helga had been said that her bill was charged. Helga had asked Phoebe for her wallet – apparently Phoebe was taking care of her stuff – when Rhonda's friends gasped loudly and the group of girls took their seat again, looking up in awe.

Thad raised his sight to find a young man standing behind Iggy's chair. Joey and someone else sighed exasperated by the presence of the intruder, who surely would delay the departure. Thad recognize him as the sensei of dear Ms. Phillips and a bunch of Conservative candidates. He almost did the Hand Salute, but the man wasn't looking at him, but at the blond that was paying her bill to Cindy. Helga's face was the reddest Thad have seen in a long time. _So the girl wasn't that lost._

"We're leaving now man; we're starving" Harold whined "Could you come back another time with your fliers?"

Thad chuckled at James Brighton-Lewis' astonished expression. He was all by himself. It was obvious that the man wasn't working. Besides, he didn't do the troops work. By the time he reacted, everyone was looking at him.

"Hi" he said to the group with an amused expression "I hope I'm not disturbing your nice meeting, but I came to cash in a promise" he smiled apologetically. '_Damn gent'_ Thad thought. Whatever this man did to have the girls all mushy in seconds would be forever remain secret to him.

"Wasn't a promise" Helga said in an exhalation. He grinned.

"An agreement then" he conceded "You agreed that if I made it, you'd bear with me" sure the guy knew Helga well, because he was playing her game smoothly. "Well, I made it. In fact I arrived two hours ago and have been calling you to no end" Brian attracted his attention over to the drenched remains of her phone. "I see" he sighed deeply "I also went to your place but nobody's there. Fortunately _for me,_ George saw you here"

"I'm glad you made it" Helga had stood up "It was a busy day but I sent you a mail about an hour ago. How's Seattle? Did you get the job done?" Thad noticed that her voice was unusually low.

"Peachy" he chuckled.

"My manners! Sorry" Helga seemed to regain her composure "James, they're my friends; the gang I've told you. Let's see. This is Phoebe, BFF" she started, then went on straight "princess Rhonda, Charlotte, Nadia, Nadine and Nate, Stinky and Helen" Helga paused after every name or couple briefly to let them to acknowledge each other presence "Patty and Harold, Eugene, Sheena, Joey, Phil, Park, Sid, Cindy is over there, Iggy, Brian and Arnold" she made a pause "Gerald, my roommate" she stretched apparently in a private joke "and Thad"

Thad tilted his head in response to the visitor heeding. He had realized that James had repeated some of the names as Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold and Arnold's. In Gerald's case, he even raised his brows. He felt pleased because his name was also repeated.

"Guys, this is James" Helga said finishing "The thing is, James, that I …"

"James Brighton-Lewis" Rhonda stated.

"James" the man cleared; talking to Helga again, he said "you made plans, I suppose"

"Kind of" Helga said biting her lower lip "But…"

"You can join us. We'll be pleased" Rhonda invited "We are going to my place, over the hills. I think your house is over there, too. Canyon Road I heard."

"My parent's actually" he nodded. "Thank you, Rhonda; as a matter of fact, I should be going to a little gathering there too. Not as cool as yours, of course" he looked over the trays "nor as well provided, but impossible for me to avoid" he glanced over Rhonda again and then over Helga "I was counting on Helga's wit to help me to survive the heaviness of the party, tough"

"It seems that you're needed there more than here, Helga" Rhonda sneered "he seems to be dealing with a matter of life or death."

"Oh, I'm going with him, Princess" Helga said smiling slyly to him "because there is a … penalty if someone doesn't keep the word, in the agreement I mean. I'm won't be the one to take it. Besides" she added glancing around "My humor will be better received there than here."

Thad turned to see Arnold, who had his jaw tight shut. Gerald's face was also deadly serious.

"I understand" Rhonda smiled with indulgently "you are free to go, then."

"Thanks, mom" Helga said in mock reverence "Phoebe, could I have my keys?" Phoebe handed them to her.

"I can't promise anything yet, but I think I can turn her back early" James said to Rhonda, playing along with the motherly stuff "Two hours tops."

"You both are welcome then" she smiled "Helga, I guess you have an idea where it is?

"Nope, wrong guess."

"It's on the 86 Woodway Drive; on the roundabout"

"Woodway's Roundabout, huh?" James observed "There are three houses over there. Which one is yours?"

"The fourth in fact; the one in the crook."

"The one that took forever to build?"

"The very same" Rhonda beamed "They brought the marble from Italy. It takes long." James nodded.

"No problem, we'll see you all there" his sight was following Helga, who after call a casual _'see you all in the funny papers'_ had walked towards Helen and was talking to her. James' sight remained in her for a second more, ready to bide farewells when his eyes fell on him.

"I have this feeling that I know you" he said with curiosity.

"It might be because you do" Thad replied. "We spent a hard day working in Turner's committee, in Boston."

"April in Boston" he nodded, remembering "The fateful day of the quarrel with the Teas… drinkers"

"The very same." Thad smirked.

"It was certainly tough! Sarah is quite the warrior! Turner would never be able to pay back for all her help" James signaled "How's she doing anyway?"

"She was perfect last time I saw her; two weeks ago or so."

"Say hi next time you see her… You know?" he hesitated slightly, looking around the table "I'm sure we'll see her in two years looking for a seat in the Congress" James ventured.

"She'll be thrilled to know you think that way." Thaddeus smiled appreciatively.

"I think she knows" he said with conviction. "She has probably plans already"

"If she does, she doesn't share."

"Maybe is too early for that" James smiled to him before turning to see Helga again, who was now walking to the rail. He lifted his head slightly to express thanks for his cooperation before saying goodbye to the others with flawless manners and walking confidently towards the door.

Deep sighs and hard looks followed his walking off. Thad observed Helga instead. She had seated on the rail, trying to jump the fence when an enormous man got close and helped her to carry the task out graciously. Thad had forgotten about James having bodyguards. The big man escorted Helga to a lustrous car where James was already waiting for her; another dark suited man at his side. They were gone in seconds.

Thad turned around to see that his friends have forgotten they were about to leave. The raging talk that appeared just after the car took off seemed to be more important. He heard that 'gorgeous', 'looks younger than on the ads' or 'his stunning smile' were repeated excitedly amongst the girls and received with grunts for the boys. He commented his observations regarding that with Brian and the fact that girls loved the use of fancy adjectives- what was the problem with 'nice smile'?- who enjoyed his remarks and then show him the screen of his phone.

'_Thirteen calls missed'_

'_Four messages missed'_

Thad frowned.

"Helga's" Brian said. Thad nodded then.

"Looks like someone is smitten" Thad wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not all of them are from him, but looks like" Brian added "Big Bob also called"

"Are you going to read them?" Thad asked him.

Brian shook his head, denying.

"I only wanted to know if the chip was working" He was already removing the lid from the device.

Thad stood after receiving his change from Cindy.

"Seems that Helga caught a big fish" he commented.

"Hunted" Iggy clarified. "Surely, _that's_ the big elephant on her bed" the threesome laughed loudly. Phoebe was out of reach, so they didn't worry about being heard. Thad turned to see Gerald and Arnold who were still wearing long faces. He scolded them.

"Who died guys? Isn't that what you wanted? Having the Pataki out into the open?" he asked them. Gerald nodded and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but it's really kinda … weird" he exhaled loudly. "I think I liked her secrecy more" Arnold nodded, seconding his friend's opinion.

"Nah! It's too much fun seeing her all messed up. In fact, I'm gonna take the last of her orange"

Thad said doing it, when Brian looked at him weirdly he added "You know, maybe Sid actually uncovered her secrets by taking her food earlier. If she _actually_ returns tonight, it would be a good opportunity to get something else out of her" he laughed seeing Arnold and Gerald's faces as they all rounded the relocated tables and walked towards the exit carrying the trays "I mean, can you picture the couple embraced on some cold evening, walking down the street. Wolfgang and Helga I mean. Then she calling him actually 'Pancake' and Wolfgang actually loving it" Iggy and Joey that was now also close to them laughed hard "see? I'd like to know what she called Jack … or James".

End of the part three

A/N:

**I don't own Hey Arnold or any of their**** accouterments either.**

**I don't own Harry Potter related universe, Pottermore, V8, Nike, Spice Girls, Victoria B, Xena Warrior Princess, 7-11 or any other Trade Mark mentioned here or their paraphernalia. They're only used as cultural background.**

**Thank you ****so much to DeaGrimm who betaed this, I dedicate these chapters to her.**

**And thank you all for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 18**

**The Stalker on the Edge**

* * *

"CauldronThorn94"

"And you write it how?"

"Mhmm. C and T are capitals then the numbers. No spaces"

The girl closed her dark eyes for a couple of seconds as if visualizing the information. He used this time to take in her pretty features and her perfect make up before she opened them again.

"So, you also lie about your age? I mean 94, there's no way you're seventeen!"

"Well, the system didn't throw out many options, but yes. People look at me weirdly when know that I'm that in," he said in his deep voice.

"Yeah! I can't believe there's still people that think Harry Potter is children's stuff. And if you like it it's because you are a creepy pedophile or something, for God' sake" She rolled her eyes. Brian saw the dark eyes of the girl illuminate. It was the glint of a fan.

"I know it's really silly. I mean, the first book was published in 97. I was like seven then and didn't fall in the charm immediately. In fact, it was our teacher in sixth grade - seeing that it was useless trying to make us get to read anything, let alone the classics- decided to start reading Harry Potter the last 20 minutes of classes every day. Soon, we all were hooked"

"I mean your teacher, at grade school?" she seemed surprised.

"It was actually a lucky situation and a special guy. The teacher, I mean. Most of the class grew to love the story. Mr. Simmons idea was really inspired"

"I wish I'd have such luck, you know, with every one of my classmates sharing the fondness," the girl said combing her chocolate curls with her fingers. "Well, I have your account. I'll send you an invitation. Don't turn me down"

"I won't"

"Why we hadn't talked before? I've seen you amongst Rhonda's friends from years now"

"I know. I don't talk much" Brian smiled to Charlotte, still amazed that the posh girl condescended to talk to him. She had overheard his and Helga's conversation about Pottermore, the interactive site for Potter-maniacs, and she had approached to him. It happened that she also have an account, and at same as him, was lacking of a friend to share most of the fun in there. Helga, of course, was also member, but _had been too busy_ lately to adventure beyond the initial surveying.

"I don't know why you don't. You have such stunning voice"

"Thanks …I guess" Brian chortled.

A smile crossed the smooth caramel skin of her face before turned to Rhonda's voice, who has been calling her for some time now.

"I'm on my way, Rhonda! Gosh!" she shouted then smiled to him again as send-off.

Brian saw her walking away towards the stairs that conduced to the gardens, in a lower level than the deck where they were standing.

"Lucky bastard!" Joey said getting close and punching his shoulder forcefully "You shouldn't let that go tonight"

"It's not like that" he said, still smiling.

"Oh, come on. She did come to talk to you, no to somebody else. Don't put yourself that low"

"I don't think any low of me!" he retorted.

"Dude, don't try anything tonight. A casual conversation most" Thaddeus suggested him "But overall, don't show your weirdness"

"My weirdness, huh?"

"No, Brian, man. Take it smooth. Wait for her to email you and then you slowly but surely become needed" Gerald advised. "That ass will be yours, buddy"

Brian smiled to his words as he looked around to the boys that were surrounding him in the large deck of the spectacular Wellington-Lloyd Manor. They were standing beside an impressive column and limited by a rail of glass and steel.

He wondered then why the guys thought he needed pointers to get girls. He shook his head amused.

"I'd be lost without you, pals" he finally said. Every one of the counselors seemed pleased with his words. Joey, Thad, and Gerald kept talking about the girl; recalling what they knew about her. Arnold was talking to Stinky, Iggy and Sid a little beyond them.

Rhonda had placed a cooler provided with sodas, beers, vodka and plastic cups over a table close to the group. The tray of sandwiches and snack they brought from The Coffee Shed and courtesy from Helga was almost empty by now and somehow, even when the view of the entire table intended to tarnish the impressive surroundings, it didn't get its purpose.

The house seemed more like a museum. The deck alone was larger than his parents' house. There were marble and steel; glass and some touches of wood and several pots with lush vegetation. Brian knew anything about design, but of course, he perceived the high-class taste of the inhabitants. It was impossible to put it in doubt. The Lloyds sure had _powerful reasons_ to justify the move.

In a smaller and open area in an inferior level, the girls were having their own party. Another spot with the other tray and another cooler was close to them. By now, Rhonda should have ended her lecture about Calacatta marble, birch wood, modern paintings and others fancy little terms trying to minimize the impact of Lila's overrated presence in the group. To Brian, all those fancy words were there to spare. The house was formidable, so much that has him wondering again. _'Why her parents sent her to a public school?'_

Maybe the answer was palpable. Rhonda was a nice, amiable, down to earth girl, and once you get to know her, you realized that all her immodesty was a façade. She shared that quality with both of her non-gang girlfriends here present: Nadia and Charlotte; he supposed that was the cause of her rupture along the years with other least classless posh friends that had been left behind through the years.

In the lower level was a garden, but there were another level beyond it with another patch of grass, scrubs and flowers. The group was dispersed all around the place. Nadine and Peapod have been lost for a while and every now and then could be heard what seemed as a muffled argument coming from the lower yard.

The night held a nice weather: it wasn't humid or extremely dry and the wind was cool. Brian thought that this place should be great to observe the festivities for July 4th, because the perspective of the city was great. Lamely Rhonda wouldn't be in town by the time; well, that optimistically considering that they'd be fortunate enough to get an invitation another time.

The sound of a car rolling down the street attracted his attention, making turn his sight to the street below. Even when there should be many cars of the kind in this _modest_ neighborhood, it was surely the car of Helga's suitor because the street ended shortly beyond. '_So the man kept his word'_, Brian looked at his friends and realized he had moved away from them, who were talking now about last game of the Yankees. After a minute or so, he heard Helga's footsteps in the main entrance and decided to get close to the group of girls because that _would be_ the right place to be.

When he reached that spot, Phoebe greeted him with a _'Long night?'_ She was in a great mood. He nodded and kept the little chat going. Phoebe was a lovely girl. She had her issues as everyone else, but them didn't demerit her as one of the most pleasant companies he knew. They were still talking when his blonde tormentor appeared at the top of the stairs. Of course, she was not alone.

He observed that she had finally got her clothes changed. She wore now a little turquoise dress, tight and strapless and a white, semi-transparent shawl covering her shoulders. The so-called James bloke has removed his tie and jacket somewhere before and was now sauntering around in his too white shirt and dark trousers. Someone amongst the girls whistled admiring his muscles; commenting that the guy wasn't that slender as he looked wearing a suit, and Nadia said that tailor-made clothes used to stylize the appearance.

As Brian observed him, he recalled the conversations arisen after the departure of the couple, hours ago. They were surprised because the news regarding Helga dating story was not only gossips, even when acknowledged by her, but provable facts. To most of them, they were from rumors to firsthand witness in minutes. The surprise about whom she was dating actually; the point that Helga didn't chide him for his unexpectedly arrival. Of course, everyone reasoned that it wasn't the same thing scolding a high school boy than a highly suitable bachelor.

The gang also wondered about how long they have been dating; how long they have known each other; how long the relationship would last; and the obvious fact that he was much more older than her and consequently, than the rest of them. Phoebe, as the good best friend she was, had kept most of the information she knew for herself, however she felt forced to share some bits. According to her, the beginning of the relation was recent despite that they had known each other for years, apparently due to familiar contact and repeating Helga's commentary regarding he was in town for a two weeks' vacation and then, he should resume his work in D.C. After that, Rhonda added that -according to her sources- it was a kind of forced vacation, what brought more speculation to the table.

As the recently arrived greeted and mixed in the group again, Brian remained behind observing them. They had arrived side by side but without touching each other. James had touched her elbow ever so lightly when they descend the stairs but his move didn't cause any reaction in her. They were now talking to different people; in James case, he was talking to the group that had followed Brian downstairs. They were still talking about sports, an easy topic of conversation for a fresh acquaintance. Thad assistance seemed help to ease the introduction of the new fellow in the group.

Phoebe apologized then and joined the girls. Brian overheard some of Helga's words directed to her audience in his long way to the group of boys –a trash bag and a cooler were in his way. '_Interesting' _he thought. Resulted that Julia Jameson, Susan's mother –Helga's rival in the tennis match- was a guest along her older daughter, Louisa, in the party they attended. There, the woman was telling to everybody that wanted to hear about '_that ungodly Lloyd girl that had gone as far as hiring a tennis player and bribing the line's umpire only to mess with Susan. That girl has always been inexplicably jealous of my sweet daughters'_.

Helga's talk brought both joy and shock to the group of listeners. The joy that bring spotting and _exposing_ a bad loser, something that surely Helga had managed to do. The shock because the girl mentioned that amongst the tale's spectators were James' parents. Therefore, she _did know_ his parents and that it did not seem to be the big deal for her or at least, it was what she was trying make them to think when their eyes met.

Life went even slower to Brian then. Helga's eyes sparkled as saying _'I know what are you up to, bucko'_ regarding his slick acting. He smiled to her, remembering how similar the glint in her eyes was when she used to go to him in her search of _release stress. _

Those times had sadly gone away. Brian sighed deeply and he'd swear his heart miss a couple of beats. Nobody else was like Helga to him, ever. She had that fire in her that the world could burn in flames around him and he wouldn't care less if he died right there, in her company. He felt his heart thumping hardly against his ribs at the memories he couldn't stop coming. He chose to kneel down in order to untie and re-tie his shoelaces, in his unhurried way to do things, only because he was sure his heartbeat would be heard.

Taking his time to evoke the way her urgent body pressed against his, her hair fell over him; her hands and lips and smell overwhelming every one of his senses; the way her body reacted to his touch and his voice. The only thing he regretted was never having pushed her to finish the act, to actually make love. She was probably waiting for him to man up and force her against her supposedly firm will, but he was always such an idiot, a fucking waverer. He sighed as he stood up. The situation used to end with them more frustrated than before and she yelling at him the longest chain of profanities he had ever heard someone to say.

Of course there were also times when she'd leaned her head on his and apologize profusely for pulling him into that mess and lamenting for never being able to reciprocate his feelings. To him, she wasn't guilt at all, in the least. He relished the mess he was in just as much as she'd relished if she had held the same chance in another place, with another blond.

Another much more stupid blond that was at this very moment forcing a straight face; standing about six feet across from him and taking a hold of a half empty can of beer as if for dear life. If Brian didn't know better, he would have sworn that the boy was in hell right now. But, how could he think otherwise when a couple of hours ago, he was making out with his girlfriend in her car only to send her away after that to the long and cramped traffic way towards the Garden State? That was so gallant of him. _Jerk!_ Brian thought when his own gray eyes met the green ones. Eyes whose hypothetical splendor filled pages and pages of yearning poems.

* * *

Brian listened to the man of the night thoughtfully. After some little and innocuous chitchat, finally James had been asked about his job. The young man seemed nice, good-natured and even humble, when he talked about his beginnings in the political arena. He told them about how he got his first job and even made them laugh when told them that one of his first bosses said to him that he'll never get used to see him as someone that most of the time looked like if he was doing nothing. It didn't helped that all the while his boss was reading the list of personnel and their correspondent salaries. Gulp! The Powerful also suffer!

Despite the numerous times that he tried moving the attention off him, the talk was redirected continually in his direction. James endured in good spirits being the butt of the boys' jokes about politicians and their low reliability. So, after some persistent questions, he agreed to talk about political affairs.

One of the things, Brian recalled the most was he said was that people used to think that a President, a Governor or even a Mayor would eventually come and save them from poverty, unhappiness, sickness or whatever demon chasing after them. But that there was no messiah amongst politicians; just the same way there weren't any Enchanted Princess or Prince Charming around to bring to us never endless happiness. All those were tales. Politic -as reality- was another matter.

He said that Politic wasn't about resolving people's life because the curse of our life is mainly consequences of a mix of our small, daily decisions and our not-chosen backgrounds; but people didn't want to realize that. They wanted the fairy tale.

Politic was more about catchment of resources (economical mainly) and the righteous use of them. About to facilitate the free trade of products, services, establishment of companies, creation of jobs, and functionality of the system of justice. About of establish and keep an order and control in the society in the form of the government; about having a strong army; as well as providing goods for the population as medical services, education, jobs, public services, entertaining and access to a better way of life.

James had hung around them for not short time, constantly turning his sight to track down the girl in turquoise, who was paying him little attention. Brian was right at his side and watching him closely. He didn't talk anything else about politics beyond that. Brian assumed that he surely had the discourse prepared, because after those few statements, he evaded the theme with an astounding easiness. Regarding others topics, his opinion was always concise. He didn't drink alcohol and he also eluded talking about Helga.

* * *

People kept littering in small groups and were shifting around every now and then. In certain moment, Brian saw Sid taking Helga apart and then talking animatedly about something as Helga merely listened; he also saw that alongside the dialog her face shifted from amused to interested and finally as if bearing in mind what was told and heard her saying _'I'll think about it'_ before leaving Sid alone.

In other part of the garden where James had secluded to take a phone call, Brian saw a group of girls getting close to him. After he ended his call and turned around found himself surrounded by Nadine, Nadia, Rhonda and Lila.

Brian walked then towards where the biggest group was. They seemed to be talking about the invitation that West Hillwood High School extended to their group to participate in the Two-Days Tournament that would take place next Friday and Saturday. They had invited graduates from the last five years to join them in the activities of raising funds for extracurricular classes and the group had been chosen to participate in the some of the competitions. The team has to be formed with players from their graduating class exclusively and Eugene was enlisting the Baseball players. The school will schedule a match against a team from another class.

Apparently Helga was ignorant of it because she showed surprise when Eugene informed her about the summoned time, but after a slight vacillation, she confirmed her assistance. Sid, Arnold, Park and Helga so far formed the team; they were the most fitted in the group. Gerald and Stinky have joined the Basketball, Harold and Joey the Football team. The rest of the boys, meaning him and Thad were never good at sports. Iggy and Phil were rather artists and Peapod was always too classy to join any of them.

Thad commented with him that they should join to the group that would assist in the installation and attention in the stands.

"We'll do it, Thaddeus" he'd answered. 'Thaddeus' he repeated in his mind, the same as 'Brian', Stinky …Who else? The girls were way too correct to actually have nicknames as childish as theirs. Thaddeus and Brian was a couple of successful intents of a group of wannabe adults to show respect amongst their peers. It wasn't comfortable to call someone 'Curly' or 'Brainy' to boys that have reach a height of six feet. Therefore, they had decided at some point at HS that Brainy and Curly were disrespectful and kind-of-silly names and that from then on they should be called Thad and Brian, respectively. He however, still liked Brainy, and Thad well, he had always altering the way in which he wanted to be known. Stinky was a case apart, the boy loved his Stinky way despite that eventually they all knew he really has a decent male name and that it was Stanley as most of the males in his family.

Rhonda made her notorious arrival to the group by dragging a garden seat and asking Gerald and Eugene to move back the sofa to make room. Rhonda sat down and crossed her legs in that way of hers that attract all of the eyes over them. She was also wearing a short dress, a white one that stood out her tanned beauty.

"So Lila said she broke up with her 'boyfriend'" Rhonda informed to the group, somehow scornfully "she said she is testing the waters before jumping into the sea again"

"It's good to see that she has grown" Sheena observed.

"Yeah" Nadine added, "She used to take a plunge without even see if there was water"

Of course, most of the listeners laughed. Gossiping was always so unifying.

"Funny" Patty pointed her head towards the garden "It seemed that she had found a new someone" everybody turned their heads around to find her giggling around James. Nadia was also laughing along them. Then the whole group turned to see Helga, who was with a funny expression in her face. They all waited for the upcoming humorous retort, but it didn't arrive. Phoebe shook her arm to get her attention.

"What?" she asked after a moment.

"Little Ms. Perfect is putting her wooing act on James; curtsy and everything" Rhonda said. "I'm sure she'd love to be hold in those strong arms" Helga threw her head back to look at them. Everyone was expecting eagerly her reaction.

"Seems that Nadia is also in the labor; Look at them!" Helga cracked a laugh. "Kind of resemble the pigeons and doves in the park, though this usually happens the other way around. The pigeon making the dance and the doves running away"

Her friends were in awe; they were expecting almost any reaction from her but this. The most expected was Helga stomping towards them and charging against her rivals. They looked each other and then to her with astonished faces.

"You are not... mad?" Charlotte asked perplexed. Helga's brow frowned for a second and look at them again with strangeness.

"Because they are trying to hit on James?" she waved her hand dismissively "Let them try their shot"

"That doesn't upset you?" Sheena queried, "I always take you for a kind of more… possessive woman"

"He's a grown man. He should know what he wants" Helga just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's just being polite." Nadine said, looking away over the alluded.

"Why you think so?" Eugene asked.

"Look the reserve in his sight, the top of his head leaned forward" Most of them kept looking.

Phoebe asked then in low voice to Helga

"Where were you? You were in other world"

"Sid got me thinking" she frowned then.

"His proposal…"

"…that I can't refuse? Yeah, that one"

"Is that good?"

"Of course it is. Is a bet" Helga wiggled her eyebrows. Phoebe showed concern.

"What is there to lose?" she asked.

"Money. But seeing that the boy doesn't stand a chance…" she said more thoughtfully that amused "I almost feel sorry for him, if not is because he's such a bighead" she shook her head "What got me thinking, however is what he could lose?"

"What could he lose?" Brian asked interested. Helga looked over him, as if unaware of his presence.

"I haven't decided yet" she said to both. Then smirked, looking again at the scene that was being developed under the oak. "Do you think it's time for me to go and rescue him or should I let him suffering a little longer?"

She let that go and stayed with the group for some more time. People around, meaning Rhonda and the girls were remembering Lila talking about the celebrities she had known in her workplace, at the local station. She said she had seen Chris Evans and that the guy was extremely handsome, the same about Jake Gy… whatever and some others actors; most of them comic or action heroes that have come to the station for interviews regarding their movies; she also commented about Scarlett Johanson's beauty, Gerald's cousin according to him, and Kim Kar...what? Who in Lila words was too petite but with such a big buttock.

Brian found the talking quite uninteresting and instead he overheard Thad talking to the guys about James' renown fame of being 'a real badass' or 'so tough that even old politicians respected him'. When someone asked what exactly that meant, Thad said nonchalantly that he has no idea; he was only repeating what he'd heard. Brian laughed at Thad _wit_ –remembering that the _weird_ was Brian himself- and turned to listen to Phoebe and Helga's talk regarding her familiar trip to the Big Apple the previous day. Taking in the chat, it seemed that the bond parent- daughter was becoming strong and that the Pataki Emporium had finally an heiress. They remained in silence for some time until Phoebe voiced Brian thoughts but Helga was standing at the very moment, excusing herself and marching over to her date. James was still talking to Nadia and Lila when Helga arrived to their side and joined the conversation.

* * *

Brian washed his hands in the sink and left the restroom. He had gone to the bathroom situated in the farthest corner of a lateral hallway in the main deck. The entrance to that narrow passage was just before the stairs and discretely covered by several pots with outspread foliage. He disliked the idea of using the other restroom, the one closer to the place where his friends were lounging.

To this hour, most of the party was taking place here in the top deck. There -seated in couches, sofas or even over the tapestry- were most of the friends reunited in a big group. The ambient was still lively, but he was thinking it was time for him to go home. With that in mind, he walked up the hallway and was about to turn the corner when he heard Helga's voice coming from some place nearby.

"… glad to see that your charm's still intact" her usual bantering air was present "I haven't seen you in action in long time"

Brian stopped and realized she had also gone up to the deck because when he entered the bathroom she was still by the oak with the girls and James.

"In action?" it was James voice, also playful.

Therefore, they should be in the area near the bushes since their voices sounded close. Brian thought he could always go out of the hallway, but didn't want to interrupt what he thought should be their first time together and alone since their arrival.

"Well, I think I've heard enough giggling tonight for a life provision" she drawled, amused. The sound of her heels said to Brian that they should be standing by the rail.

"No doubt about that" there was a pause and then some noise was heard "Do you ever giggle, Helga?" James asked with curiosity in a lower voice.

A cascade of vibrant little laughs -undeniably feminine- followed the question but it was a clear imitation of those Japanese manga girls.

"Of course I do, bucko!" She exclaimed in her normal voice after her performance. There was a small pause and she added in throaty hum "I can purr too"

Brian left the place where he had been to nimbly move across the hall to a place where he could also see. The darkness and the bushes would keep him out of sight.

"I love that sound" he then heard James saying with his deep voice.

Helga mumbled something that sounded like 'don't get used to it' but Brian suspected it was his mind only replaying what he have heard her saying in such situations. From his actual position, he was also able to observe them. They were standing in the left corner of the deck and partially covered from the gang's sight by a big palm bush whose shadow shielded them. Helga had her forearms on the rail and supporting her weight on them. James was at her left watching her and frowning.

"Isn't your dad worried about you?"

"Nah, it's barely midnight. He knows I was going to Rhonda's" was her answer.

"Were you planning on spending the night here?"

"Not precisely. Today was a rough day. I want to sleep in my own bed and wake up late tomorrow" she sighed. They remained in silence then for about a minute.

"I knew you were good at sports and all, but I didn't know that much" he said admiringly "you beat a girl that has been training hard for years to compete in international circuits. That's remarkable"

"Well, you should never underestimate a Pataki" she said with arrogance, but after a moment she was more assertive "She's really good, however. Beating her wasn't an easy task. I think she failed because she was being overconfident in her status as a pro"

"So, there's no way Rhonda's influences have something to do with your triumph?" James provoked her.

"I hope you're kidding," she sounded annoyed "If she did, she didn't tell me, I shouldn't have worked that hard"

"Well, Julia Jameson and her daughter were really furious when they saw you there"

"Yeah ... but I had the impression that it was because I was with _you_…" Helga said tentatively.

"I'm glad that Missy was there to tell. She and Mike also witnessed the match" he said, ignoring her bait "that left you out of that mess. I got worried for a while, though. Those looks could kill"

"Good to see you realized" she laughed "Want to be in a woman shoes for a change?"

"No, thank you. I prefer our style. Barehanded blows are fairer" he sighed. "You're sure they didn't do anything?" Helga turned to see him half amused.

"What could have they done? They are these educated high-class ladies. I don't think they risk their … prestige… for something that banal"

"I think you have an inaccurate picture of that society" James chortled heartily "It's a common occurrence seeing women acting inelegantly nowadays. Believe me; they were trying to get at you"

"That's so sad to hear" Helga cynical side was present in her voice "then I'm glad we left the place early. I wouldn't like seeing those women making fool of themselves"

"Are you commiserating the Jamesons?"

"Mmhm" she seemed thoughtful; then asked with curiosity "Do you ever think that unfortunately, sometimes we are the villains in someone else's lives?"

James looked at her with weirdly, as if assessing her words.

"I've never seen it that way before … but I guess you're right" he paused as arranging his thoughts "I mean, we go through life doing things our way. As you in this case, for example, you made an effort that got you applause and a prize; however, the person you just beat also have her own story. In there, you're the baddie." He said thoughtfully "I have to tell. That's deep"

She turned to look at him with interest, suddenly her face shifted to that mock smile of hers.

"If you're thinking in using that one in your speeches, you have to pay me copyright" her voice was lighthearted again.

"I don't do speeches, you know it" he said with gravity.

"Then what's that thing you do that have all those 'highbrows' talking about you all the time? How's call that thing you do when you say to your clients what to do, how to act?" she inquired, challenging.

"You already know it. It's the same thing you do it all the time when talk to Phoebe or your others friends or even to your father. Directing, advising, counseling... Call it how you please"

"Then …. Why the billboard? I still don't get it" she looked at him with a confused look.

"Why do you want to understand it?"

"I didn't understand your explication. I mean…" she had dropped her voice.

"Maybe because I didn't try to explicate it" he cut her, snickering. "it's a private matter, Helga"

"You know that's the worst way to get me to drop it" she insisted. He shrugged and turned to see the garden, amused. "I guess it was a mistake" Helga seemed to adventure, still in low voice, as trying to make him yield. "They took your image without your consent and … that caused all the mess"

He seemed to think for a second and then uttered, without smiling.

"Your guessing is pretty accurate. You already know that I work directly with the candidates and their campaign managers, -exclusively- not with the media. I'm an external counselor. I don't belong to the party despite being one of its members."

Helga thought for some moments, after that she said, taking again the previous talk:

"Well, I'm only interested for the use of my saying. If you or the party uses it, I'll know it and I'll make you pay"

"Why can't I use it for free?" he got close to her. She smiled reticently and turned to the garden again bending over the rail.

"No way; you'll pay somehow" James smiled and after a slight vacillation, he also turned to see the garden, copying Helga' stance. They fell into another silence.

"Damn Louisa Jameson! I wanted to try that treat" Helga whined after a while.

"Why didn't you? A knot in the stomach?"

"Nope, my stomach is strong. I thought that if I'd take it, she'd shot me and send it right to Facebook"

His cheerful laugh was heard again as he shook his head.

"The things that ponders that head of yours!" he continued smiling "I'd ask mom if there were leftovers if you want"

"Nah" she made a pause "It wasn't that awful. The party I mean. Your mom sure was having fun"

"Yeah, I'm surprised. The issue with her friend didn't bother her at all" he then added more astounded "even when she's Louisa's godmother and Julia is Missy's"

"What?" Helga asked in awe, she gave a step back to see him better "I'd understood if she were mad at me. Glad that I had some self-control. At least I didn't become Hulk and started pounding people around" she laughed lively. After a moment, she asked with curiosity "If I'd do that, would you stop me?"

He chuckled, taking his time to respond.

"I think I'd let your will free to reign" he was grinning "Mainly if you'd gone over that table in the back, the one with all those pigs" James expression darkened all of a sudden.

Helga looked at him again, sympathetically.

"You want me to beat your dad? I'll do it. This one for free"

"I'd worship you forever" he sighed and lowered his head, rubbing his dark hair with his fingers in a frustrated fashion.

"Your worshiping would be great, Robert" Helga swayed in her legs.

"Don't call me like that!" he frowned, turning to watch her narrowly.

"What's it with your dad calling you like that?"

"His brand new way to have fun, maybe" Brian was surprised of seeing the young man that distressed. His voice was straight but his face knotted "I really don't want to talk about him right now"

"Or never" she take a step back at his reaction, raising her opened hands in front of her "Hey! I'm on your side"

There were a couple of minutes passed in silence, where Brian was sure they both were at ease after his outburst. The scene was somewhat strange though. They seemed to be longtime friends, but Brian wondered when they did become friends, given the age's difference and despite the almost palpable interest he had on her. Brian did not realize they had starting talking again until heard Helga say:

"… however I thought we were going to my home when we leave your parent's place"

"I thought you wanted to come back to your friends. You seemed to be having a good time with them"

"Well. This summer I've only had one chance to see them before. In fact, they complaint about the small time I've been dedicating to them" she sighed.

"I think I heard Bob complaining about the same on Monday" James voice was low. Brian had to strain to keep hearing.

"Yeah" she laughed "But he banged on only because he wanted you to hear it" James laughed too, nodding. Then there was an obvious stressed pause then.

"I know I already asked it" he made a pause because Helga shifted uncomfortably but then he went on "and I know you don't want to talk about it either, but I need to know if…" he trailed off.

When Helga didn't speak in a reasonable amount of time he continued.

"Is he really taking care of you?" his tone was grave. Helga hid her face from him and made a long pause before speak.

"I already said yes" she said finally, exhaling. Now she interrupted him when he tried to talk "I know why you're so skeptical regarding that … but I don't want to remember it" he touched her arm "Yes, maybe is not that hard anymore, but it still hurts" she take in a breath and added in slightly wavering voice "I have to give Bob credit, though. He's doing…I almost should say, excellent, but I'd let it in good. He's been making an effort this last year: he seems fair, judicious, composed… I've seen him struggling trying to keep at bay his temper" she smiled sadly. "Miriam says he's even amusing recently and that's something"

"I'm really happy to hear that" he hesitated. "I…no" he sighed "never mind"

She nodded. There was another long pause until she interrupted it.

"Thanks" she mumbled. He turned all his body to face her.

"Why?" His voice was again low.

"Because your concern. You always showed kindness, from the first day. I never got the chance to say it before" her sight went to the floor as she inhaled deeply. "We parted ways so sudd…"

"Don't say it … please" he took her hand but released it immediately. She nodded.

Brian tensed. Somehow, he felt the air become tighter when both of them stirred uncomfortably for some eternal instants. Helga finally fixed her sight on him; he hadn't taken his eyes off her face all the while.

"I think I'm gonna miss you … again …I mean … you know… next week … not having you around" she trailed off turning her head down to the garden as if ashamed by her own words.

He puffed as he took her chin to make her look up at him.

"You don't have to" he stared at her intently, his green eyes were bright "Come with me" he asked in a hum.

She remained motionless, but it was barely an instant before her soft laugh filled the air. Brian saw everyone at the table watching closely the scene in silence, well, what they could see from their position. Brian was sure they hardly could listen to a thing, except this warm laugh strangely coming out from Helga.

"I didn't know you were in need of another goon" she stood squared "I hope you don't expect me wearing that nasty short scholar uniform and carrying around a sable" the bantering in her voice was present again.

"Why do you always do that?" he exhaled loudly through the nose, before directing his sight to the tree-lined street in front of the house, his breath sound forced. A long minute or more passed when he spoke again.

"Look … I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying this" his voice seemed now collected "maybe even more than I should …" he trailed-off. Helga had shifted anxiously all the while, but not stepped back when he closed the distance.

"Gee, James …I …I - maybe" she commenced when he cut her.

"You couldn't have misinterpreted the signals I'm sure I sent." he stated. His voice was firm but Brian could detect some fretfulness and his fists were clenched "Had been years since last time I chased after a girl this… tenaciously …" James made a pause, breathing deeply "I'm not used to be the one who's waiting for someone to have time to spend with me"

"Is that a reproach? I never asked you…" Helga retorted in a beat.

"Of course it isn't! I'm only stating my point!"

"I had no idea you thought that way" she shrugged "I thought you were merely being nice"

"Nice?" He scoffed "The flowers, the insistent calls, the daily intends to get you to go out with me…"

"Well, maybe I saw the hints; but" she looked up at him "you're always quite the gentleman. You seemed easy with the way we were. You never acted like … a loose hands' jerk. That's the courting I'm used to. What did you expect? Me fostering … I don't know … hopes ... regarding you?" she said blatantly, then sighed deeply. "I enjoy your company tough, your chivalry"

"I also enjoy your company. I always did" he drew his hands out to reach hers and pulled her to stop her to moving back "But that doesn't mean that's all what I've looking for"

"Sheeesh! I mean -I didn't see it coming…" she said as for herself. Helga lowered and shook her head, as if to clear her mind.

James spoke again but Brian wasn't able to hear the first words that ran together.

"- thinking about it maybe you're right. I mean, I might not make it crystal clear." he conceded, sounding kind of calm. He looked for her face "Maybe I didn't push you more because of fear" they were now close. Brian was almost sure that she hadn't step back because they'd be in the range of vision or their friends.

"Fear?" She reacted to the word turning her head up quickly and tilted it slightly. He was clearly taller that her for about half foot, but she managed to get their lips close enough. Brian could tell that Helga was somehow putting an act. His hands had traveled up to her arms, his fingers caressing her soft flesh, almost reaching the visible burned line on her shoulders.

"I didn't aim to stirring old things, to bring up bad memories." James said in a whisper close to her lips; his eyes never leaving hers. The boy in the dark corridor was absorbed watching Helga's reaction. She remained motionless, but he knew her well enough to know what was about to happen, what she wanted to happen.

Brian shuddered when the wind blew. He knew they hadn't perceived his presence, but wasn't sure if the others have seen him. One thing was 'overhearing by accident' and a completely different one 'to be lurking to watch', and even when he invariably had went unnoticed, there was one thing he knew for sure. Right now, he didn't want to be seen but much less he wanted to see; lamely backing down now was impossible.

"Bad memories?" she mumbled shaking her head almost imperceptibly and closing even more the distance between them; her hands tingling at her sides. She purred then, looking at him in the eye "Regarding you, I can't recall a bad memory"

James grunted when pulled her head to him almost with roughness, looking avidly for her lips with her complete consent. Their lips had barely touched when Phoebe's usually meek voice interrupted loudly.

"Helga! What jersey you said you'd be using on Friday?"

Helga's body trembled involuntarily and lowered her head, eyes closed and heavily breathing. James deep sigh hid his swearing. He kept her body enclosed in his arms, her disheveled head pressed against the nook of his neck. He pecked her forehead and mumbled a low but clear _'let's- get- out- of- here'_ against her hair to what she nodded. They remained some more moments in that position while the girls were pestering Phoebe in the other end of the deck, who didn't look ashamed at all.

Seconds later, James squeezed softly her arm. She moved out of him slowly and without looking at him again, walked perkily towards her friends.

"What do you mean with what jersey?" she asked from half way.

Brian watched James intently. He watched her walking away for a moment, and then turned towards the hall where Brian was hiding, and observed attentively for long, fretful seconds before pulling out his cellphone and dialing without look to the item. A soft chirp was heard down on the street.

"We're heading to my home on foot." he said. A muffled 'Copied. Need three minutes to clear the way' was heard through the device before he cut it. _'My home on foot'_ Brian repeated in his mind, trying to washing out his anxiety. '_Did he know Brian was there?'_ Immediately the sound of an engine was heard and the black car rolled up-street. James loitered in the place for a couple of minutes, before walking slowly towards Helga.

Brian was sure he hasn't been seen. He never had. And if this time he has, he was sure James wasn't about to confront him, so he took out his phone to check his inbox. Fortunately, he has a couple of messages, so he kept himself occupied as he read and responded them as he neared stealthy to the group.

"… Eugene, that would be fine, then" Helga was saying "I found stupid making a new uniform only for it to be used one day" she was speaking in her usual imperious manner "Where's the point of fundraising if they are going to use the money in whim expenses?" she was so controlled, so Helga.

"They could always sell them, you know" Rhonda cleared to her.

"Sweet deal!" she said caustic "Another jersey. That's exactly what my closet needs" She looked over her shoulder when perceived James getting close. "Well, guys. I think we'll see you around"

It was strange to see everybody in silence, as if they were at the movies watching attentively the scene. It was amusing however, to realize that Helga had such control over them, even when Arnold had tested such control today with his nosiness and she had decided to ease herself a little; well no so little, regarding the recent scene. However, they did not dare to make fun of her about what everybody saw, as they would sure do with anyone else.

"Are you going to cheer Helga's game, James?" Eugene asked when he reached the group.

He shrugged. "Friday, you said?" even when he was a composed adult, Brian realized he couldn't hide the content grin in his face.

"Eleven in the morning" Eugene confirmed.

"Helga's games always attracted multitudes" Harold informed "There were even fights in the field"

"That sounds promising. I'll try…" he started but was cut by a sharp yelp.

"Your eyes…!" Nadia squawked.

Helga turned to see her, guarded. When found Nadia' eyes on her, she barked:

"What?" Nadia shrugged tensely, without taking her own eyes from her. They were all looking at them both now.

"They are blue" Nadia said finally. Now everyone was watching her, as if she had lost her mind.

Helga raised her brows confused and frowned.

"Damn! I wanted to keep it secret" she walked over a seat in the back and took her purse and the shawl "Yours too, by the way" she then walked towards Phoebe and hugged her from behind. "Thanks buddy". Phoebe beamed.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Rhonda asked, watching Helga closely. Brian realized that Nadia was right. Helga's eyes were radiating blue tonight. "We are planning on going to the movies"

"Tomorrow's Bob day" she said plainly "but I always can call" she sauntered to a door that lead to the main entrance "Don't bother with us to the door, Rhondaloid"

"I'm not about to spoil your way out, dear" Rhonda let out with malice "There's a nook between the trees before the entryway, just saying" some of the girls giggled. James bid farewells and followed her. The smile lingered in his face.

"Auf Wiedersehen then, losers" she said without turning back, knowing perfectly well that all eyes were on them. Helga had slowed her pace to let him catch up with her just before disappear from sight.

Brian took a seat and was glad that nobody had noticed his presence or absence. He observed his peers talking again about the couple again. The girls were in their usual talk regarding his dashing appearance and Helga's luck; they were a good group of friends because they all seemed happy for her, even Lila, who commented that she never thought she'd see the day when Helga will be sauntering in public with some suitor. Brian shared her words.

In fact, after the first impression had washed over him, Brian realized he was actually happy for her. It was obvious that she liked him because otherwise she would have acted differently. Moreover, he realized that he also kind of liked James so far. It was clear that he cared about her, but overall he respected her; besides, he being older should force Helga to take him seriously, because the girl had always lacked a man to respect.

Regarding his male friends, Brian couldn't help but notice that they didn't seem that happy. Most of them didn't talk, just listened to the girl's conversation with dour faces. Brian smiled to himself when he grasped that the boys were so childish. They were jealous of a suitable man stealing away their friend. However, the sour in some faces showed that it might be because someone had won her attentions instead of them. Brian thought he knew the group of young boys very well, but maybe he had overseen some signs or the boys had changed.

To him, Helga always was the brightest star in the sky. Maybe some of his friends had just recently grasped this fact. Every one of them looked unhappy. From Stinky and Sid, who seemed somewhat grumpy to Gerald usual suave brashness that seemed now eclipsed. Harold was not eating or drinking and that was something. Arnold had ripped to shreds several red plastic cups. The boys that used to run and jump after any shooting star and never gave any time of the day to the ever-sparkling sun above them, illuminating everything, sure were no more than a bunch of idiots. _Poor jerks!_

* * *

**A/N. I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**Neither I own Harry Potter, Pottermore, Hulk, the names of the actors and actress mentioned or any other TM founded in this chapter or the rest of the story.**

**I only own this plot and the OC. **

**I want to state that the plot is fantasy; any likeliness to real life is purely and exclusively coincidental. **

**Brian's account is real and belongs to a friend of mine. She is accepting invitations.**

**In addition, I warn that this story will change the rate from T to M eventually, though not in close future, but if you lost track of it, that could be the reason.**

**See you around and thank you to my faithful reviewers Nep2une, Lena 2244 ans Anonymous Latina and to everyone else for be here.**

**Written Dec 2011**

**Published Feb 2012**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Useless Information**

* * *

"Y'are sure y'are okay, Shortman?"

Arnold's head rested on the tabletop. For his mind didn't cross the thought that his grandfather would find it strange. He felt tired, cut-up and too hollow to worry about the world, but still, could feel as Phil folded the evening paper and observed him attentively. It was the umpteenth time he'd asked and hadn't obtained yet an answer. Arnold would like not to be aware of his actions but he know exactly what was about to happen.

"Y'are sure y'are okay, Shortman?"

How long he'd still ask? Arnold closed his eyes to gather the strength needed to open his mouth.

"Yeah, Grandpa, I'm okay" finally the boy answered but didn't move an inch; the old man seemed to take advantage now that the kid had reacted.

"Ya didn't look okay at all." He observed "You didn't take breakfast and now y'are just playing with yar food. I can't tell when was the last time I saw you this knocked. Y'are sure you don't need yar grandpa advise, at least? I know my wise advising had always helped ya."

"Sure" he answered languidly, turning his head on the other side to observe him.

"Well. Just tell what's your problem? It has something to do with that people calling ya all morning long? I told them you were out. I couldn't tell that fancy missy my grandson was passed out on the floor of his room, blocking the entry."

He wasn't passed out on the floor … but what was the point in discussing that? So, he merely grunted … before explain.

"I already talk to them …they couldn't find a paper… big problem with that guy in the archive." Incredible! It took a whole minute to spoke those few words. Phil observed him long before start all over again.

"If it's not that, then what else could be…?" He seemed to ponder with himself "For God 'sake! It has something to do with your girl. Is she pregnant, Shortman? Is because this that she came?"

"Grandpa, No! She's not pregnant!"Arnold finally raised his head, blushing at the old man suggestion.

"Well, good to know" he whistled "for a moment I thought the worst … though… at least we all can see it isn't for lack of trying, right Shortman?" the old man laughed mockingly but with difficulty at the same time.

"Grandpa!" Arnold stood alarmed, shushing him. "Someone can hear you!"

"That's exactly what your grandma was saying two nights ago, but I guess you were too busy to hear..."

Arnold groaned. His blush grew to his ears. He picked up his plate and took it to the garbage bin.

"Don't throw that away. Kokoschka still passes by. I could give him that; the poor old rag is always hungry."

"Does Oskar still come by?" Arnold asked; glad that the conversation turned away from him. "I hope he doesn't come to bother Suzie."

"Nah! The coward's afraid of Mr. Green. He just comes to talk sometimes and see what he can catch" Phil sighed tiredly. Arnold observed worriedly as his old man watched through the window. Ninety-three years wasn't easy to carry; and despite that Phil had always been in good health, Arnold was concerned. This summer he had found him visibly older, as never before. "What is it, then? Do you miss your girlfriend? Is that it? I thought you'd be happy; after all, she even spent the night here. But I guess nothing is enough to young love."

"Is not that, Grandpa" Arnold placed the dish wrapped in aluminum foil over the stove and the bottle of soda back in the fridge. "I think I should get going. I have to take Gerald to pick up the spares parts of his car"

"I hope Gerald helps ya to lift that face up. If I didn't know better, I'd dare to say that ole Pataki is disturbing you again. She was the only one I remember who gets you over the edge this way" Phil chuckled. Arnold turned around to see his grandpa sight upon him. He groaned. "How's she doing anyway?"

"Fine, I suppose" he chewed out, feeling his stomach churning again.

"Did ya finally get to see her?" Arnold furrowed his brow observing Phil once more "Gerald said ya haven't seen her lately. I thought he even said he missed her, but I'm not sure I heard well." He chuckled again "Is the girl busy with that blowhard of her father again?"

Arnold lips were a tight line now. There it was again, that heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. He tried to talk but the corners of his mouth turned down and he knew he couldn't be able to speak without spit the bile going up through his gullet. He turned around to lean over the sink and opened the faucet just in time. A wave of retches made him convulse and vomit the food he had just forced down.

"My Goodness, you're sick!" Phil was at his side as soon as he could "and I bugging ya with that girl. Sit down, Arnold. I'll call someone to help ya" he turned around and was about to shout for help when Arnold spoke.

"I'm OK, Grandpa." he managed to say before spat again. "It must be a tardy effect."

"Y'are sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I got really smashed yesterday." He took a small sip of water "I'm off now, this smell…" he signaled around the kitchen "it's getting on me. See you later."

"Take care, Shortman… and take it easy; even when it seems, booze is never running out".

Arnold smiled reassuringly to Phil and left the kitchen. Phil's snicker followed him all the way out as he filed to the garage to take the Packard out. He still felt guilty using the old car when going for any spin; but since he lived out of town most of the year, Arnold hadn't felt the need to buy a car for himself. In Boston, he knew it he could count on Gerald or even Helga when he needed; besides Phil always said that the Packard was a resentful chum and that if they'd bring another car to the house, it'd probably refuse to start ever again.

As he closed the garage door, he bashed on those words. He was now experiencing exactly that situation. He felt as a resentful chum refusing to start again. He took in the old car interior in detail. Would it feel that way? Would it be for real?

What was he thinking? Arnold scolded himself. Of course not; it was just a pile of steel, comfy seats and rubber with an old motor. What did it know about jealousy? What did it know about feeling as if having been beaten relentlessly until your guts were totally smashed?

Was he a dumbass? Or how had Gerald called him last night? A fucking asshole? Arnold shook his head. He really couldn't remember now, but knew he had been called worst. Gerald and he couldn't keep talking because it was Arnold turn to drive Thad, Joey and Gerald home. Gerald was the first one dropped and Arnold had to endure Thad and Joey's taunts about '_the golden couple' _idle gossip.

Why didn't drop the theme already? Everyone felt the need to comment the topic. In fact, that had been almost the only one subject discussed after their departure. Of course, nobody knew a thing for real and even Phoebe seemed shocked lately by the way things turned out. Well, that just because at the beginning the common bet was that they shared some kind of friendship. Phoebe said Helga's words were 'I'm _seeing_ him' and Rhonda's information turned out being actually rumors.

She said the guy was in _a forced vacation _but he received several calls during the night and it was obvious they were about work, besides who'd pay for the bodyguards of an unemployed bloke? He didn't even bite the hook Rhonda laid, trying to know about the place he lived, though Brian said it should be really close, because they wouldn't use the car to get over there.

What the hell! Here he was wasting his time thinking about the very same guy he wanted to ignore! What the hell was Helga thinking going out with that dude? Did she know what would do that to her reputation? Wolfgang story was nothing compared to that! And that asshole...Didn't he realize he was too old for her? Was it some Big Bob's doing or what?

Arnold shook his head. He was sure something was odd. Helga couldn't go from secrecy to the open that easily and that fast. He was sure it had something to see with what she said about that next time she would make it clear to him.

Was it that? Had she wanted to show him…?

Arnold shook his head to sweep away the image burned in his mind; the image of that bloke taking her by the waist and leaning to kiss her.

_It was his waist! His! Arnold's! Damn it! _Arnold breathed deeply to ease the churn in his stomach again._ How he dare to touch her? How he dare to kiss her hair? How did she even let him to get close?_

Arnold parked the car in the curb and stepped into the park. He needed air; clean air, at least clean if not fresh. He needed to take his mind off Rhonda's words regarding how at ease Helga looked around him and how_ handsome_ the guy was. Even the level headed Phoebe seemed in awe observing him closely all the time … _and Patty! For God' sake!_ Patty was the less fervent girl Arnold ever knew. That reaction just didn't seemed right in them both; that was to girls always over-excited like Sheena, Lila and the others.

Arnold cursed loudly. Definitively clean air was helping him. After some minutes it helped to ease the heaviness in his stomach, even when the images and thoughts in his mind were still unpleasant. He breathed deeply several times as he evaded a hot dogs' stand to avoid the nausea again. His thoughts returned to what he had witnessed last night.

_'What was so special about him? What was that, huh? –_he thought_ -Okay … maybe the guy was mature and rich and looked smart, but everyone could look that smart if they'd have bodyguards and a luxurious car. How could Helga get impressed with someone like him? If it was obvious that deep down he was just and older and shallow dude looking for fun with a young, naïve girl like her…_

_'Okay, maybe the guy is as well-educated… and – I have to admit- handsome…and acts all collected and shrewd; and talks about sophisticated stuff. And he might look all cool and amiable and popular, but that's no reason to go all ga-ga over him. I mean, what have he got that I haven't? Well, maybe I'm not rich, or that handsome or that mature; maybe I don't have a cool last-name and a fancy house in the hills. Maybe I don't act that nice or kind towards her, nor laugh at her wittiness anymore, but that not change the fact that I'm the one, the only one that truly cares about her; that truly adore…'_

A soft jazz melody surrounded him. Arnold grunted, taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it. It was Gerald asking his whereabouts. "I'm on my way. Five minutes" he said before pressing the screen to cut the call.

Three days ago he had got this phone almost for free thanks to her. He had been happy because all the care hidden behind that act; not even Gerald's supposition about she going out in a date eclipsed his content.

Now however, it was obvious she was going out with someone; and that someone wasn't any stupid boy from the neighbor, but almost a celebrity. A celebrity in fact, that somehow had met her and had gotten entranced by her. And now he was -God knew where- enjoying having her in his arms and gloating in her lips. Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Arnold kicked a stone furiously. It went on as a projectile until the edge of the pond and hit a duck that was peacefully fixing its feathers in there. The bird let out a loud quack and flew away. He turned around, hoping no one realized he was now a duck-hitter and walked back quickly towards the Packard.

He was dreading this encounter with Gerald; he knew he was about to be received with an _'I told you' _and didn't want to hear it. Arnold pulled in front of Gerald's and honked. His friend got out almost immediately, then took the seat at his side and nodded as a salute.

Arnold mimicked his greeting; it was exactly what he knew was going to happen. Silence -Nothing to say. _What damn he…? Bah! Never mind_. Arnold sighed. He drove in silence to Tony's AutoParts, where they picked the pieces up and then headed to Jaime O's in silence again.

"Is barely around three" after more than ten minutes, Arnold finally spoke "You sure he's at home?" his voice was now scratchy for the lack of use.

"Yeah" Gerald's voice was harsher than his. He cleared his throat, however Arnold realized he was probably feeling as sick as himself. "They're swamped with work, so he's stayin' 'til dawn" he informed "He's gonna turn up at the construction in the evening just to check the advances and then report to his boss"

Arnold nodded.

"What happened to us last night? Why that drinking spree?" he asked after another long pause. Gerald's answer was a scoff "How did we get that wasted?"

"Dunno… but …" Gerald trailed off. He turned his shaded covered sight to look outside, then sighed deeply "Jealousy?" he asked in a whisper.

Arnold kept the sight on the road as he took in his words. _Was he jealous? What kind of dumb game was that? I was jealous! _

"How dense do you think I am?" Arnold turned to observe him for a moment, then to the road again. "Do you think I haven't realized?" he sighed frustrated "Now I know all that hostility I was lashing out lately was nothing else but jealousy. It's just that I'd never felt this way before … Gosh, it's hell!"

He felt his friend shifted suddenly to see him. Of course, when he turned to see him, he found his dark bushy brows high into his forehead.

"Ya've never been jealous before?" Gerald asked stunned "Lucky you!" then turned to see the road. After a moment pondering, he added "Yeah, I guessed it, but didn't want to bring it on. It was your business … not mine."

"Was I that obvious?" Arnold felt stupid. What if everyone realized? How was he going to face everyone now on?

Gerald didn't turn to see him this time. From his current position, he uttered:

"I know you too well." he paused "Though that hostility you put Helga through yesterday got everyone suspicious. I don't know if you realized, but the whole gang stood by her side."

Arnold nodded, of course he realized; that had been the very reason that made him go ahead; be more insistent. He even had felt somehow triumphant, thinking she had given in when she offered to share her secrets; only to realize that his meager success was the confirmation that she had actually gone out with Wolfgang and some other guys.

That was the very moment he was confronted with reality. He was jealous.

He, Arnold P. Shortman was jealous. He always thought of himself as a nice, grown, self-confident guy that was over such banal things as jealousy. It had been a shock to realize he wasn't immune. Jealousy had been the cause of his sour mood all along the past week; it had made him boom against her in the store, saying he fancy better sweet girls. Jealousy had made him to joke about the use he could give to her car. It had been also the cause to bother her about Candy's name and finally get her to accept openly she had dated. But nothing was compared with the moment he saw that dude standing right there, witnessing the way he was looking at her.

_Why it has to be someone like him? Why not any ordinary guy?_ Arnold gripped with force the steering wheel, when he twisted it to take the exit towards Jaime O's neighborhood.

"What do you think of that James dude?" he asked reluctantly to his silent friend.

Gerald exhaled largely through the mouth.

"You mean Prince Charming? … Fuck!" Arnold cursed as well "I swear to God for a moment, I thought Helga would shout 'I got you, buckos' and laugh at us, but no. There was the guy in the flesh. He is who's been going out with her." Gerald sighed "We're screwed, man!"

"I know." Arnold sighed "Helga won't be the same after him." Gerald hummed.

"It was me, or it was somehow said that he came to town only to look for her?"

"I didn't hear that" Arnold answered before little thought.

"I don't know. I think I heard Brian saying something of the kind"

"Brian said something about that they were longtime friends before giving it a shot." He informed "I did never hear Helga talking about him, never before. Do you?"Gerald shook his head no. "Yet the guy is notorious just recently, isn't he?"

Gerald shrugged.

"I remember knowing about his father, but that's it" Gerald agreed. "Helga's kinda private about a lot of things, now that I see."

Arnold nodded, knowing his friend was right even when the day before he had said otherwise. Of course, he was only trying to make her talk. It seemed that his insistence opened a floodgate and now, the torrent of information coming on was overflowing.

"I mean, remember when she was the 'it girl'?" Arnold nodded, smiling at the memory "She never shared more than bits of that fancy world. What I remember is she being kinda impolite with those powerful guys."

"Yeah. And for what I saw, she wasn't too nice towards James; I mean-" Arnold vacillated "You can't deny that the guy's presence is kinda … impressive" Arnold saw Gerald making a face "You know what I mean …" he listened to himself almost whining "well, the case is that she … What?" Arnold stopped seeing his friend attitude "What?"

"Man, just listen to you!" Gerald said mockingly _"James' presence is impressive…" _he mimicked him in a mean way.

"Come on, Gerald! You know what I mean…" Gerald observed him with crazy eyes.

"Really, Arnold!" Gerald retracted to the end of the seat "Just stay away from me! I don't want you finding me _striking_ all of a sudden"

"That's so mature of you, Gerald!" Arnold snorted "I was just pointing out that the guy is …" he vacillated again, grumbling seeing Gerald's face.

"Handsome?" Gerald teased him again "You saw his face and wow?" he chanted.

"Seriously…" Arnold scoffed, stormily "I thought you had left that high school behavior behind!" As his friend continued sneering at him, Arnold turned left in a convenient store and entered Williams avenue. "We're almost there."

"Thanks man! I mean … since I didn't know where my own bro lives" Gerald continued laughing "Seriously, Arnold!" he added shaking his head "What were you about to say?"

"I don't remember." he mumbled "The only thing I said was that …" he exhaled "You know? Who cares?"

"You said that the guy was good looking. I can't even start thinking what in …"

"I didn't mean that!" Arnold turned to look at him after seeing Gerald's car ahead. "You were who called him 'Prince Charming' if I recall well!"

Gerald was still smiling when he pulled in in front of a big red bricked building, parking beside the red Mustang. Jaime O was already working on it. They got out and walked to the trunk to take the items out.

"'Sup?" Gerald's brother greeted them when they put the parts over a carton sheet on the sidewalk, along other pieces already there. The old guy turned to shake Arnold's hand.

"Be careful with that, bro!" Gerald warned him "Arnold's kinda weird today" Arnold grunted, rolling his eyes to Jaime silent question. "He just called a guy 'impressive'" Gerald explained. Seeing incomprehension in Jaime O eyes, he added "He said a guy had an 'impressive presence'" Gerald made quotation marks with his hands. Jaime O smiled knowingly and after picking up and placing one of the recent brought items in its right place, he exclaimed:

"Leave him alone, Gerald!" he bade, placating him after taking a glimpse to Arnold "What do you know? Maybe your mate here just met the love of his life."

Arnold complained again. Now this was just perfect. The two brothers finally agreed in something.

"I think y'are right. I shouldn't be that mean; sorry, Arnold." Gerald replied, then turned to his brother "It's just that he also said that when he first saw him, his knees felt just like jelly". Jaime O cracked a loud laugh.

"I can't believe you guys" Arnold turned and walked down towards the trunk "Lucky you. How does it feel to be permanently stuck in high school?" he shot their way. He remained for over a minute arranging some stuff in the massive trunk of the Packard to avoid them. Besides, there were things lodged in there for years now.

As the Johanssens kept mocking him about his newly discovered _real nature,_ he took his time to clean up a little, using in his advantage the closeness of a massive trash barrel seated beside a lamppost, Arnold heard the brothers still making fun of his unfortunate choice of words.

'_I'd like to be hold by those strong, hairy arms'_ Jaime O was saying _'I swear to God that I'd rip that shirt to shreds in we weren't in public'_. He continued in high pitched voice and pacing around as if he were wearing heels.

Gerald followed suit.

"_Did you see that five o'clock? I'd like to feel it against my back _…' Arnold bent on the backseat to pick up a screwdriver from under the passenger seat and smiled to himself. _'And later shave it in the shower just before soaping his back…'_

To be such pair of machos, they surely know how to appreciate a fellow. Arnold turned on his stereo –he had changed it years ago, so it wasn't stuck in that jazz station anymore - and connected his i Pod. Luckily Jaime O didn't bring out his own stereo system to start competing against him with his giant speakers.

Arnold felt at ease working on his task. Looking around inside his car for trash; dusting off seats and carpets and wiping armor-all over the panels really help to ease his mind and body. He wasn't of any help to the brothers working strangely in peace and still laughing at him. Turning to see them, he realized it was a nice sight for a change; because Jaime O still bullied his young brother. Besides, the two men were really tall and broad-shouldered and there wouldn't be comfort… _'What the hell…?' Broad shoulders?' _he shook his head. Now he understood Gerald.

As Arnold went on with his labor, he couldn't help but reminiscing his own past with this car. It had been a trustful company all his life long. He boarded it to go for the first time to Urban Tots; His grandpa also drove him the first day to PS 118, to Jackson Middle School and to Hillwood West HS.

The Packard roomed all the former boarders for years when they used to go on vacation to the beach every summer. It drove him, Gerald, Gerald's father and Grandpa to Washington D.C. on Veteran's Day long ago; or to the forest for camping trips. Once it was stolen.

The old car also backed him in other and more private occasions. He smiled at the reminiscence of his first time with a girl ever. It was a humid autumn evening, lost in one or those desert routes towards the non-populated part of the hills. The opportunity presented all of a sudden with a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend. The once adolescent in question was nowadays married to a parcel-delivery guy, had two children and lived with her in-laws still in Hillwood.

Arnold had dated her for about two weeks after the deed; but they didn't make click in any way, not even in the 'vertical tango' as Gerald used to call it back then. Well -Arnold pondered- she wasn't the only one that had once enjoyed the act in there, though she was the first and probably the more disappointed with his lover skills.

Arnold huffed as he straightened from his bent position after placing rightly the carpet on the backseat and got out of the car. He then walked in the direction of his friends and found them with concerned faces.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"This shit can't start yet" Gerald answered. Arnold took a look over the motor, and found it clean and shining, yet he knew it didn't make it work. He assured he had his wallet and walked ahead.

"I'm going for a drink and some chips. What do you want?"

"Beer." Both answered in unison. Arnold shook his head as he advanced to the store, seeing that their derisive mood was past now. The store was on the other corner just a few yards away from where they were working, so in no longer, Arnold was stopping at their side again. He handed them the beers and some chips and peanuts as he opened his can of Coke and Doritos.

The boys decided to take a rest and seated on a concrete bench, still conjecturing about the probable fault, as they took their snack. Arnold just listened to them. Mechanical wasn't his thing, would never be and it was fine for him.

After having munched most of their junk food, the trio stood again and paced around the car as Jaime O removed the carburetor and observed it intently, as if the device would suddenly grow voice and say what was wrong with it. After cleaning it once again, he was fixing it in its place, when a loud rumble was heard down the main street. They turned to see a red sport car coming all the way up to them. Jaime O cursed annoyed as Arnold and Gerald straightened to take a better look to the automobile as it got close and the roaring, louder.

As it pulled in the sidewalk across form them, Gerald let Arnold know that the vehicle – a neat and faultless Maserati- belonged to Jaime O boss' son, Jules, aka _Builder's Prince_ as the license plate read, since Jules' father was known around town as the _Builder's King_.

Jaime O's brow creased as he kept fastening the screws without turning his sight up. After it was done, he straightened and took a slanted look to the newcomer as he advised quietly:

"Steady, Arnold!" He sneered "This dude sweeps every girl off their feet …and even some other doubtful _guy_." Arnold groaned again. He was sure he'd never see the end of this one. Jaime O patted his back as he sent a cautious look in Gerald's direction; then added "'El Suavecito' says he has '_cow's eyelashes'_ and that he'd gladly count them any given day" Jaime ended mumbling as the driver door bolted open.

"El Suavecito is their…" Gerald hesitated "… Eugene?" he eyed him apologetically. Arnold only shook his head and turned as he heard the visitor greeting from mid-street.

The guy in question was crossing the street with a self-important pace, as he combed his long, dark locks to the back of his head and stopped in front of them, flashing then a smirk.

"Sup, güey?" Jaime O cleaned his hand in a towel before shaking Jules' hand "I thought I'd find you still sleeping. What time did they end? I mean the plastering last night?"

"About three and a half." Jaime informed "Though I put them to change the drywall in the main office, then. I sent them home almost six in the morning."

"Do you think we should keep them working on night shift?" Jaime O hummed before answer.

"I think they'd demand benefits." He pointed "You know those guys. If Jonas talks to them, he'll start putting ideas on their minds"

The guy nodded turning to look at them.

"That's exactly what the boss says" the guy observed them up and down. Arnold tried to suppress a smile as he took in the 'Cow's eyelashes'. Gerald stepped on his feet as a 'veiled' warning. Jaime O attracted his attention again.

"You knew Gerald, my young brother, right Jules?"

"I think I remember him" the guy greeted Gerald with a nod of his head, then turned to look to him. "And this is?"

"This is Arnold, Gerald's friend" both Arnold and Jules acknowledged each other presence with a nod of their heads. Jules then turned to the Packard "That's yours?" Arnold nodded. "Do you take her to exhibitions?"

"Well, yeah" Arnold smiled "Two years ago we won the first place for the third time." The guy nodded as they walked towards the car; Jules walked around it and even opened the driver door to a closer inspection.

"It's a beauty" he said closing the door "When I was a little kid, grandpa used to have one of these; but not to competition like this one. He took it for work." The guy sighed "I don't remember when he sold it, though. It was a '48, a super 8. This is a '46, right?"

"Yep" Arnold nodded. "The seats and panels are original, though not the carpets nor … the engine" Arnold felt proud as the visitor appreciated his car; though all he had to do was turn his sight over the opposite side of the street to realize he wouldn't brag. "But what I have to say to impress you. You have this. Is it a Gran Turismo?" Arnold signaled the red Maserati. The guy nodded watching it.

"Well… I worked hard for her!" Jules now squinted over his car, before frowning.

"Do you take her to runs?" Gerald asked him.

"Sometimes…" the guy smiled guardedly watching Jaime O's expression. "What?" he spat to him, kinda bellicose but still amused.

"I'm not saying anything!" Jaime O laughed. "Last winter, _she_ got first in a quarter mile. She beat a … was it a Porsche?"

Jules nodded, biting is lip. It was obvious something odd was going on; and Arnold was about to ask when they heard the passenger door of the Grand Turismo being pushed open and a furious blond girl stepping out of the luxurious car.

"Jules, it's a damn hell in here!" she cried out "I'm not gonna spend a second more in there"

"Watch out!" Jules cursed when the girl slammed the door closed. Arnold and the guys had looked in wonderment as the pretty girl struggled to pull the hem of her short skirt down. She was wearing really high heels and a low blouse. "I didn't ask you to remain in there, did I?" he spat to her.

"You said it was a quickie!" the girl got close. Arnold recognized her as some upperclassmen from old high school times. She was surely a senior when they were merely freshmen. She looked down at them before ask. "Are you done now?"

"No, I'm not." Jules didn't seem happy either "Here." He took out his walled and pulled out a fifty "Buy yourself a drink or something" he pointed the Quick-E-Mart. "Buy some beers while you're there" The girl pouted as she took the money and walked up. Arnold couldn't take his eyes off the girl as her hips swayed to and fro; that little skirt got a tad higher with every step. In the last moment, when it seemed finally they would take a peep, she pulled it down roughly,before disappearing behind the crystal doors. He turned awkwardly around, to found the other guys' sight still lost.

"Who's this blondie?" Jaime O asked once they got over their lapse. Jules didn't seem fazed by the lack of propriety of his current companion.

"Just some bitch." He answered nonchalantly "What's the problem with Mary now?" he then turned to see the Mustang.

"I don't know anymore" Jaime O sighed "First it was the distributor. Now it starts, but then just dies within seconds."

"When was the last time you change the filters?" he gestured to Jaime O to remove the top-lid of the air cleaner.

"About two months ago" Gerald said. "The three of them"

The guy inspected around for a while as he told them.

"I used to have a '67 back in high school" he said "Back then,I knew a mechanic that swore the problem was in the air filter. According to him it has to be an original piece, -you know- Motorcraft- but from a '74 or newer." He signaled the piece "It worked for me that time, so I keep buying them, though I never knew if the guy was right or just lucky." they removed the piece from the bowl and covering it again with the lid. Jules asked Jaime O then to start the car.

The motor started and wavered again, but didn't die. They looked each other incredulous as the engine kept working. After a couple of minutes, Jaime O turned it off and came out of the car again.

"Seems that your friend was right" he commented. Jules showed astonishment.

"It's the second time I see it working" he cracked "Shame that the freak is gone"

"Really?" Gerald asked "I was about to ask you his references."

"Mmhm. He passed away years ago. Was a boozer; dad's old friend" the guy smirked.

"Well, thank you for share the advice" Jaime O uttered awkwardly. Jules dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Gerald then fixed the lid and asked Arnold if he still could take him later to get the right filter.

"Yeah!" I have no plans" he answered. Jules was cleaning his hands with the cleanest towel around when Jaime O asked.

"Even when I appreciate you've stopped by, I know you're not here because of work" Jaime turned to see him as he took the towel the other guy had left over the radiator cap.

Jules took the hair off his eyes one more time before turning to see the store, then chuckled and turned to see him derisively.

"I saw you on Monday at Tony's" Jaime O grunted as he threw the towel to his brother and proceeded to give one last moping over the surfaces, snorkel and hoses with a dirty one. "What were you doing…?"

"Maybe you should ask them." Jaime O said cryptically, cutting him. Jules turned to see them both again with the same assessing sight he had threw their way early. Arnold and Gerald looked each other and frowned.

"Ask us what?" Arnold inquired. Jules frowned when they heard the giggling of the girl getting close. She arrived to their side and handed him a six pack of Coronita as she talked through her phone. The guy observed disappointed the pack and asked.

"Seriously? ¿No había más pequeñas?" The girl lowered her phone, uttering.

"That was the last Corona. Or did you want Heineken?" Jules shook his head, passing the pack over to Gerald and then throwing a nasty look her way.

"Que pinche miseria! Jules grumbled.

The girl ignored him and crossed the street, opening the car's door, but then she got out immediately, slamming it again and rounded the car to the driver side and taking the seat; then opened a Red Bull and placed it on the board and some chips potatoes keeping the door wide open.

"Damn Bitch!" Jules cursed as he crossed the street in two long strides "Who do you think you are?" he exclaimed upset "Get out right away!"

"What's your problem?" the girl shouted from her seat.

"No bitch touches my car, stupid! You know that! Much less eats in there. Just get out already!" Jules pulled her out roughly and closed the door with much less roughness. "What the hell you were thinking?"

"You're an asshole!" she shouted throwing him the bag of chips.

"Y tú eres una pendeja!" he threw her her handbag.

"Idiot! Who needs you?" I'm the hell out of here!" the girl picked up her bag.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" the girl had walked some yards, when spun back to spat.

"Too short to be a gentleman!"

"You don't worth the effort" Jules muttered as he crossed the street back. Throwing the empty bottle into the bin Arnold had spotted early. Arnold then looked towards Gerald, who blinked several times, then shrugged. Jaime O seemed completely unaltered for the whole scene.

"Nice way to get rid of a bitch!" Jaime O pointed after taking a swig of his beer. Jules laughed.

"Where do all them learn to put the same tantrum once and again?" he asked mockingly "Public School or what?"

"It could be worse, you know?" Jaime O stated.

"Yeah, I know!" the guy with straight, dark hair laughed "I still can recall your bitch throwing all your stuff in our parking lot."

Gerald coughed and almost choked because the beer and the laugh. Arnold patted his back several times until he was able to breathe again; then straightened up and chuckled.

"Man! You should warn before spatting something that juicy!" he coughed again.

"Come on!" Jaime O shameful smile was fun to see.

"He never told?" Jules asked, holding a wider smile. Gerald denied with his head. "Sorry I spilled the beans pal; but it was just too much fun." He turned to Gerald and Arnold "It was early in the morning and people were starting to head to their workplaces, the secretaries arriving … you know … usual frantic morning. Suddenly, Tania parked just in front of the double doors and opened the trunk; and just like that, she started throwing out his clothes and stuff; some things right down there and some others she threw them towards the crystal doors, all the while yelling at him. When she finished with them, she throw the dirty clothes" he laughed again "you know, chocolate caked briefs and whatnot… Yuck! … Then placed his big flat screen over the pile and rubbed the underwear on it. That was really gross." Jules laughed hard "at the end, she pulled his dog out -God knows from where- and kicked him hard. The poor thing ran away wailing and dragging a trail of socks behind him."

Arnold and Gerald were laughing hard picturing the scene in their minds. Tania was someone to be beckoned with, fast with the mouth and Jaime O had just cheated on her. It really had to be something to witness.

"Poor, poor Jaime O" Arnold said after a while, still laughing. Gerald couldn't even speak yet.

"Yeah, yeah" the alluded uttered upset "You should thank God you're not married yet" he said to them "The last laughing would be mine, you'll see" he tossed the bottle into the bin. Then turned to the corner and uttered "Watch out, dude; the bitch's coming this way".

They turned in time to see the blonde girl in the passenger seat of an old Corolla, leaned and kissing in the check a blond bloke wearing a wife-beater that showed off a big tattoo in his shoulder. The bloke observed them with a threatening stare as the car passed by. Jules chuckled and shook his head.

"Should I be jealous?" he turned back to them "Why those bitches don't save some decorum?"

"Are we still talking about Tania?" Jaime O started. "Because…"

"Yeah! Your Tania and this …" Jules frowned "whatever her name was" he puffed "Put the name you want, they are all the same"

"Hey! Don't mix Tania with yours chicks, dude. She's another matter!" Jaime O warned "Talking about that … I think there was just another one…"

Jules turned to Gerald then.

"You're right! Talking about that … What the hell you were doing with the Torero? How long has been Helga in town?"

Arnold coughed and blinked several times before seeing the guy in the face. Gerald at his side seemed as shocked as him.

"What?" Both asked in unison. Jaime O smirked, shaking his head.

"You don't need to know it, but it was Jules who named him 'El Torero'" Jaime O stated, enjoying his revenge. "Was also him who should be Helga's partner at Christmas Ball, but he has a last minute call from Brighton. Or what was it?" he turned to Jules, who was also observing them carefully.

"So that was it!" Gerald observed his brother with contempt. 'So that was it!' was exactly Arnold thought. Jaime O looked oddly nonchalantly about having finally disclosed his secret.

"That old bitch's fit." Jules spat bitterly "I had to go to save the day."

"… and the business... Some client" Jaime O cleared to them. "She only dealt with Jules; hated everyone else"

"Why you didn't tell him?" Jules signaled Gerald with his head. "You told them she was with you?"

"Helga's idea." Jaime O shrugged.

"Well … luckily, Jaime O was -as always- ready to help. You know him" Jules stated spitefully.

"I took the bullet, man" Jaime O sneered "Had to deal with Helga dressed as Jessica Rabbit, the entire night, all to myself"

"She wasn't dressed as Jessica Rabbit!" Arnold spat pertly. He remembered her wearing a red dress, but it wasn't feet long nor had that high split on the leg.

"I really hope she wasn't." Jules cursed "I should have doubled the fee to that bitch."

"What happened? Gerald asked "Why did you two break up?"

"She's living in Boston, doesn't she?" They nodded "She didn't want to start something knowing she's had to go soon."

Arnold turned to find Gerald's frowning. Gerald then spoke.

"Well, she seems too comfortable now"

"What do you mean?" Jules asked rudely.

"Gerald…" Arnold warned.

"Well, I mean …. She's going out with this guy now and doesn't seem worried because she … and also him … would eventually leave town"

"Who's she seeing now?" Jules asked, with his brow furrowed.

"James Brighton-Lewis … Do you know him?" Arnold observed Jules' reaction.

"What?" Jules blinked several times "You said … Him?" Gerald nodded. Jules turned to see Jaime O, who shrugged.

"I know nothing about it." Jules seemed almost shocked. He shook his head before turn to see Arnold and then Gerald again.

"You meant Edward?"

"Edward?" Arnold asked.

"Edward Brighton-Lewis."

"No, I didn't. She introduced him as James and he repeated his name; it was James."

"You mean James … The guy in the ads?" he signaled a billboard of Main Street, visible from their spot.

"Hey!" Jaime O exclaimed "He used to be there!" signaling the very billboard that now held a publicity of Pataki Electronics hosted by an ever so smiling Lila Sawyer.

"Yep!" Arnold now confirmed. For some bizarre reason, the fact that Jules were that upset made him happy. "The very same!"

"What is she playing at?" Jules asked. Then scoffed "I mean Helga's cool… How could she be with someone like him? Edward wouldn't be a surprise … but James?" he scoffed again.

"What's the problem with my namesake?" Jaime O asked.

"Don't you know him?" he asked scornfully to him, then looked to see the other boys "He's a prig! A goody two-shoes, Mr. Perfect!" he curved his mouth with disdain, as if he were talking about something really disgusting. "Helga's a badass. What's she doing with him?"

"Well, we knew him last night and he seemed kinda cool."

"Really?" Jules scoffed "Maybe he finally got that stick out of his ass!" he laughed then "With his brother help I hope."

"Who's this Edward?" Gerald asked. As same as him, Arnold was starting to wonder what about this Edward and why Jules seemed so keen about him. _'His secret love'_, he hoped.

"Edward was high school's ruler." Jules chortled. "He took the Hawks to the Nationals the two years he was Captain; we were champions the second time around. Don't you remember?" he turned to see them as if they suddenly had grown two heads, then nodded. "Sometimes I forgot not everyone went to Heights."

Hillwood Heights was the high school to where rich kids used to go. Rivalry with them was always nonsense, because they used to roll in very different worlds.

"I remember when the Hawks were Champions." Gerald said. "But that was long ago … about ten years ago, right?"

"Yeah, something about that…" Jules admitted "When were you then, James?"

"College …" Jaime O said reluctantly. "So …" he smiled "your so called Edward was your … hero or what?"

"Don't shit on me, you asshole!" Jules said half amused. "Not precisely my hero, but every guy wanted to be like him; every girl wanted to be with him. There's always someone like him in high school, right?" He asked them "Who was the hero amongst the … what were you? Wildcats?" he asked mockingly "Wildcats!" then cracked a laugh "Man, I can't believe I got it in the first try! … Why everybody want to be Wildcats? There isn't any other name around? Lions, Tigers, Bears? Centaurs? Butterflies?"

The three of them shifted uncomfortably. Jules had touched a sensitive spot. They hated that name; there were several Wildcats in the area, so they had to say _Hillwood's Wildcats_, to point them out.

"Derek Johnson was the star on my time." Jaime O declared. "He was the star of the team –quarterback of course- went out with most of the cheerleaders; had a Charger." He breathed deeply "I had forgotten about those times… you have a point, though, everyone wanted to be him".

"I told ya! At that time, it was just him. He drove a Rubicon, but still used to drive others cars: I remember a Corvette and a Mercedes E Class… though the coolest I remember was James' M5. You could hear it from the highway, far before he arrived to school."

"James had a M5?" Gerald asked astounded.

"Back then." Jules nodded "James came to town early, before summer really started and he lent Edward his car. I got a ride once; it was a monster!"

"But you have your Gran Turismo now …" Gerald pointed.

"Well, yeah, but ten years ago I was sixteen. It was the first high-performance I ever saw, I fell in love."

"That Edward is your same age?" Jaime O asked "His brother lent his car to a…"

"Mr. Perfect?" Jules sneered "Heavens forbid. Edward was two years my senior. But you know those rich guys; they leave school when they want. I think Edward was about twenty, back then. He had spent a year in a board school in Germany … Switzerland … someplace speaking German."

"And James?" Gerald asked.

"Back then? Well, I didn't really know him." Jules paused "But he was a legend already. Teachers loved him and I mean _really_ loved it. They were always bringing him on when they wanna make us apply on school. Edward was always being scolded, you know, the kind _'Why couldn't you just be more like your brother'" _Jules spoke with high pitched voice "and so, James was the typical A class student; always winning tournaments left and right. A copy of his grades was in display in the hallway in front of Principal's Evans Office… What else?" he hummed "His Science Works started the Museum of Science…"

"He sounds just too good to be true!" Jaime O pointed out Arnold's thoughts.

"I'm not lying!" Jules snorted "Ask whoever you want!"

"Was he a geek, then?"

"Wait; no, come on, don't get the wrong idea!" Jules warned amused "In any other world, he'd be paste for bullies, but not in Heights. There, in his times, geek was the new sexy. Everyone wanted to be a geek. His classes were crowded; there were waiting lists for his tutoring. There was even a fan's club …"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Jules continued "Baseball games became as popular as football's; James held the record of hits connected; … mmhm …" he hesitated "Even later, when he came for the lectures …"

"Lectures?" Arnold asked now.

"Yeah! School Board invited him to give us lectures; you know, Prevention of Addictions, Safe Sex Campaigns, crap like that. The guy did his good deeds, like the little Mr. Perfect he was." He said with disrespect "Well, girls filed to listen to him. Even old teachers were there, first row. We used to joke about those bitches giving him away in a prize draw. Poor Edward, he didn't know where hide his ass. We teased him about his future sisters-in-laws."

Arnold smiled amused. It felt good to know somebody else's secrets, mainly when that somebody was your 'rival'. That bloke resembled Olga Pataki to him; a girl with an immaculate reputation. Though it wasn't the same in a dude case; nobody wanted to be known publicly as a dweeb.

"What about his talking? Was he a politician already?" Gerald asked.

"How could I know? I was there just to catch girls!" Jules sneered.

"So that's James Brighton-Lewis?"

"Yeah! What do you think?" he sighed "He's the one who's got Helga G. Pataki! …" Jules paused "How long have they been together?" They both shrugged. "You're sure they're really going out"

"Positive." Gerald confirmed. "We saw them kissing."

"I can't believe it!" Jules threw his second little bottle to the bin. "She barely let me hold her hand in public! Damn it!"

"Hey, Jules … Can I ask you a question?" Gerald asked again.

"Fire away" he shrugged after measuring Gerald up and down again.

"When you were going out with her … Did she ask you to keep it quiet?"

The guy answered after a slight vacillation.

"Not in reality, though it was rather obvious she'd preferred to keep it down. Why?"

"We were lately … I mean Arnold, me and the others guys, realizing she used to hide from us her dating. You know we've been friends since forever, but we never knew her a boyfriend before. My man Arnold here confronted her just yesterday and she just flatly denied it."

"So, when did you find out she's dating James?"

"Yesterday by the way …" Gerald signaled Arnold "just after she said she let him know when she'd be going out and then the bloke appeared just there, as if he'd been summoned."

"And she let it to you crystal clear?" Arnold nodded. Jules frowned for a while, then added "She never asked me to not to make it public, but …" he paused, thoughtful "I think she likes to look like an independent girl; you know, like unattached, indomitable… yet in private she make it worth it; she's intense."

Arnold shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like at all listening to that.

"Well … you just asked about her … what got me thinking … after the break up … Did you remained friends?" he asked.

Jules turned to see Jaime O, and then to see him and Gerald.

"I'm gonna be honest. She wasn't my girlfriend, so we didn't actually break up." The guy turned to his car "For weeks I tried to get her out in a date without results until one day that she took in a challenge. That was it."

"She beat you." Jaime O sneered.

Jules smiled amused "Yeah, she beat me in a race. She driving 'My Reina' here" he signaled his car "and I drove 'El Torero'." Jules blinked "I really thought she wouldn't be able to even move my car, it has its trick, you know, and it's heavy;but she beat me easily." He scoffed "I just couldn't believe it. I was shocked! Then I think she pitied me and took my offer." He then shrugged "We went out four times without counting that race and the other one against the Porsche. She won both."

"Nor the Ball" Jaime O added.

"Nor the Ball" Jules confirmed.

"So that bitch not only touched your car, but drove it"

"Well, she knew how to touch it" Jules smiled to himself "Besides; you know she's not an ordinary bitch".

"She's the Beeper King's daughter. She's royalty, just like you." Jaime O teased.

Jules scoffed, amused."That's not what I meant." He smirked guardedly.

"What did you mean, then." Jaime O insisted.

"Hard to say" Jules shrugged, thoughtful, but said nothing more.

Arnold decided then that it was enough; he was asking Gerald if he was ready to go when Jules asked them.

"Do you know if her number's still the same?" Gerald frowned, but then nodded cautiously.

"Did you expect to see her again?" he asked.

"Kind of…. But who knows, right?" Jules shrugged "How do you know if her thing with James lasts?" he raised his brows; then vacillated "I only hope she doesn't know his brother." He added as for himself.

Gerald kicked him in the feet, mumbling something that sounded as '_luvs-that-guy_'. Arnold smirked and asked him then.

"That guy is really good-looking or what?"

Jules turned to see Jaime O, surprised as this last asked.

"Don't you know him?" they both shook their heads.

"He's always in the news; he's now a deputy in DA office." Jules explained.

"They live in Boston most of the time, Jules."

"They still hear the news…"

"Is it him?" Gerald asked "I've heard, but never paid attention". He asked "Isn't he who's going out with some actress?"

"No, he isn't." Jules cleared almost immediately. "It was James. Edward went out with a Brazilian model."

"Poor guys!" Jaime O whistled. "Seems that everyone still want to be like them."

"Yep!" Arnold sneered "I wouldn't mind taking a turn with a top model."

"Not only you!" Gerald whistled "You know what? I don't wanna hear about those assholes anymore!" he kicked a stone "Let's go Arnold".

Arnold nodded. There were still a lot of things to do –the principal was getting Red on the road again- and this day wasn't getting any better.

"Yeah, time to go. See you around, guys"

"See ya" With that, they hoped in the Packard and pulled out immediately.

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold! Hail to Craig Barlett.

Packard; Mustang and Motorcraft; Maserati Gran Turismo; Porsche; Corolla, Rubicon, Corvette, Mercedes E Class, Charger and M5 are all of them TM and I don't own any of them.

Ipod, Coronita, Heineken, Coke, Doritos, Jessica Rabbit, Red Bull are also TradeMarks, I don't own them and are only used as background.

The phrase 'We were merely freshman' is used as reference to one of my favorite stories in this fandom. I appreciate your work Rockyyy.

'Cow's eyelashes' is reference to "Pride and Prejudice" the movie and I don't really remember if also the book; still I don't own them.

I own, though, this plot and the Originals Characters.

Quick-E-Mart is a reference to the Simpsons, which belong to Matt Groening.

This and every other TM found here are only used as background, I own no one of them.

Rated T because language and references.

El Suavecito = Little Softie Guy = Sissy

Güey = Dude

¿No había más pequeñas? = There weren't any smaller?

¡Que pinche miseria! = What a fucking stinginess!

Y tú eres una pendeja = and you're a jerk!

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review if you want it to go faster.

Published: 04/08/2012


	20. Chapter 20

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 20**

**BASEBALL**

* * *

"… or what?" Phoebe held her breath when she heard James' swift reply. "What if I refuse, huh?" Helga scoffed skeptic without turning around. Phoebe grunted mortified but kept walking. She knew her friend valued her temper, but she should know James wasn't someone she could deal with the same old way. "You're not going anywhere until we sort this out!" he spoke in hard, low voice. She then hurried on, leaving them behind but still being able to see through the reflection on the crystal doors as James grasped Helga's arm and pulled her towards the passage between both buildings.

Phoebe crossed the threshold, resisting the feel of turning back and forcing herself to step into the building. Knowing she shouldn't meddle in their discussion … _Come on!_ –she berated herself- … Well … since Helga wasn't an expert in relationships and James wasn't any easy-to-fool guy, she decided at the last minute to stay close, just in case. She was afraid he shows an unknown side, or that Helga would spoil their romance just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. And that'd be a shame because as the blond girl had said days ago: James was too interesting to going to waste.

* * *

The events of the last hours paraded quickly through her mind as she walked towards the first door at the right, and after a quick check in the dim lit room, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. So far, the day was resulting more stressing from how she'd expected.

It started with Rhonda arriving to pick her up early. Fortunately she was ready because she'd guessed already the intentions behind the ride offer from the _princess_. She probably wanted to use the drive to the baseball game to catch up about what else they knew about Helga's businesses. For once, Phoebe was happy that her blond friend has been absolutely unreachable these couple of days. This way she had nothing to say to the others and wouldn't lie.

Last day, she had given up in her intends to contact d her when a short message arrived.

'_Sorry Pheebs, kinda busy here. I'm really looking forward to see you but can't make promises yet. I miss you!'_

That kept her from being mad at her best friend. So Rhonda questioning didn't really bothered her. She let her know she didn't know anything else about them … or better said about him. Well, except the fact that she had googled him, but only after Rhonda let out that she'd done the same.

But of course what she found there was public information. James was an assessor of the Republican Party from three years now. An honors student since elementary school times; went to Yale where he got his BA with majoring in Business and Economy then to Dartmouth to master in Business Administration. Strangely enough, he hadn't worked in Business so far, but instead in Public Relations and later, in Politics.

Born in a wealthy family, he was the older son of Robert and Patricia Brighton-Lewis; has a two years younger sister, Melissa, who had married last year to a Michael White –both of them working nowadays for the State of Pennsylvania; and a four years younger brother Edward, who was the most recent acquisition of the Attorney District Office's.

Rhonda let her know she'd known Melissa years ago in the club. The girl had chosen her to partner her in some kind of pre-college counseling committee despite she was just a high scholar's brat back then and Melissa was already a Princeton graduate. Since then, the few times they had coincided, either in the club or around town, the brunette beauty was always kind, an excellent listener and even acting as an old sister towards her.

The rest of information Phoebe gathered was concerning properly his work. Helga had told her through the phone the day after she went to Dinoland that most of the information regarding his work was speculation. Since it was private, his work couldn't be corroborated. But still could be found some of his old opinions regarding specific issues for politician in campaigns; as abortion, immigration, war, medical cares… His opinions about most of those themes were audacious from Phoebe point of view, considering he was on the conservative side.

What Phoebe got from his words was that he considered this game of liberals against conservatives; pro against cons was already obsolete and didn't correspond to twenty-first century reality. Unfortunately, this was the way how this political game was played and even general public fell in said game when they followed and participated in this setting up every few years. And lately, political campaigns were a popularity contest. After a winner was pointed out, there was little difference in their 'so different' ways to carry out the job.

Phoebe was –to be honest- surprised that someone with such opinions became an assessor. Nevertheless, it was a reality though it seemed he now reserved his opinions to himself.

* * *

Once arriving to school yards, the festive atmosphere was palpable. Alongside current and old students, families were enjoying the games and the rest of spectacle set up by the school's administration. Of course, bleachers in the different fields and courts were crowded, so the stands and almost the rest of the space. There were merchants selling snacks and all kind of paraphernalia related to sports and to school.

As Phoebe perambulated through the multitude, she realized –no without surprise- that Helga's fame as baseball player had transcended her time in high school and now was a living urban legend. There were banners in the bleachers encouraging her and even the PA system announced her appearance in the next game. Of course such fame was primarily because her outstanding performance but still it had to do with the fact that being a girl was a figure worthy to imitate for feminine school population. The success today, however, was intensified because local news had been talking about her recent triumph over local tennis player Susan Jameson in the Country Club Tournament. .

By this hour, all the jerseys labeled with the number 7 and the name Pataki on the back were sold out but still could be seen a few blond pigtailed blue caps in a stand and no small amount of little girls actually wearing it.

Since the basketball were scheduled til next day and football in the afternoon, most of the gang filed towards the baseball field and occupied a good amount of seats in the second and third row; Phoebe prudently spared the two last seats along the corridor, just in case someone else arrived. Helen and Harold were at her left, singles -since their correspondent couples were on a working day. Rhonda had joined Nadine and Sheena in the row below theirs along Gerald, Phil and some others.

. . .

The game started with the revelation that their rival team was no other than former fifth grades led by Mickey the 'Weasel' and Tommy Grant, a guy that used to wear a cowboy hat back through elementary school times. From the beginning it was obvious that it'd be a dirty game because barely ending the first half inning and already could be counted a fight and beaten batter. Of course, the first turn at batting had been her friends.

The petite half Japanese-half American girl was currently seated in the third row of bleachers with most of the gang. Big Bob Pataki had arrived just starting the game and had taken one of the seats by her side, what was kind of embarrassing since the man keep shouting about a _'blind umpire'_ and the '_dimwit analysts'_ and encouraging her to do the same. Fortunately, James arrived and in no longer he took her place as Bob's sidekick.

Phoebe was surprised to realize that Bob and James relationship wasn't in the best terms. She'd supposed than Bob would be elated knowing Helga was dating such attractive and talented guy, but she saw that every time James left the place to answer his phone calls –which were numerous – Big Bob threw unpleasant looks his way or even cursed or mimicked him. James was more civil, however. He wouldn't make hostile remarks about his rude behavior -even when Bob wasn't present- but his conversation was short and dry.

Phoebe took those moments to ask him about his career, hoping he'd be more talkative to her. James replied to her in good spirits, but wasn't too specific. She hoped it was because the secrecy of his job and not because Bob's. He even told her how was that he moved from Corporative to Government Public Relationships and then into Politics.

Contrary to what could be supposed, it seemed that his father's work or influences had nothing to do with it but some '_streak running stubbornly through his veins'_. He hasn't worked _to_ or _for _his father yet and didn't plan to do it. According to him, his PR's company had been contracted by Minnesota's Governor's campaign years ago –after a period publicizing Saint Paul Major's work- and had rolled its own way up thereafter.

. . .

The petite girl took every moment she could to keep the chat alive, even when his phone, Bob and the game attracted continuously his attention. Phoebe confessed to him her doubts about her career; something she hadn't told to her parents yet. During her first years in Pre Med she saw herself as a Surgeon, but lately it was Research what was attracting her more and more. She also made clear she asked him about this since she knew his focus had also changed along the years. He was gentle enough to offer his own experience as advice.

"… finally you know what you love doing when you actually get to do it. Eventually you realize what it is. In my case, Image Management crossed my path barely starting my practice." He smiled down to her. "We also can take Helga's case, for instance. All along her life she loved writing and reading, and I think she's really good; but then you give her the Director's chair in a company and the girl knows exactly what to do and how to do it. The time and energy she spent in that place is never enough. It's in her blood, even if she doesn't want to admit it."

Phoebe saw the proud look in James' eyes as he paused to observe Helga catching the third ball the batter just failed to connect, then jerking up to throw it to _Jack-O_ who tagged out the runner in second base, performing a double play.

"But if it's not essential, you shouldn't take the decision right now. You two are still too young and there's plenty of time to think about that." He turned to see her again. He had removed his sunglasses and his dark green eyes deepened his smile. "You also need to know that there's no such thing as a wrong decision if once you made up your mind you stick to your choice."

Phoebe nodded as she turned to see Helga standing from her crouched position and jogging towards the pitcher's mound to conference, musing on James' words. Did he really mean them or was he just filling the time? She inhaled deeply.

One more out to close the fourth of six innings planned. In exhibition games there were only six innings because the small period of time they have to schedule all the games. Observing again the game, she watched as Arnold resumed his position as short-stop; Park was again on the mound and Helga walking towards the home plate, adjusting her protective gear.

"So, you don't find him annoying?" she asked to her companion occupying the last seat before the corridor.

Phoebe looked at him as he fixed his eyes in the strong figure standing a few yards behind the home plate. A curious smile appeared in his lips. Helga was right. Even when you find him handsome at first sight, James' looks grew the more you observe him. She almost groaned. _How could someone be so handsome? That shouldn't be permitted! _She kept observing as he shook his head still seeing Mr. Pataki. The man with gray hair was talking with some other spectator standing beside him.

"Not at all. Do you?" James fixed again his sight on her. Phoebe shrugged. _How could you refute him? Did someone ever refute him?_

"Well … why can't he support her from the bleachers like everyone else?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't expect Bob being discreet. He's always been this enthusiastic." He stated simply. James turned to the field once again, fortunately. She favored observe rather than be observed. "Besides, I've always preferred seeing him from afar" he then chuckled.

"I must coincide with you" She agreed "I never really felt comfortable in his presence".

"Yeah, I figure" he flashed a new smile.

.

James received then another call. He excused himself and left his spot. Phoebe had been eavesdropping what she could, but it was hard to fully understand what was being talked because the noise and the attention she'd paid to the game. It had been a discovery though, to realize how different seemed to be the politician from the young man seated by her side for almost an hour now.

Of course, Phoebe knew him only by the few exchanges they shared two days ago and the extent of this game. But where he seemed to be nice and gentle, displaying a lively sense of humor and showing concern for Helga –because the tough game- the man on duty wasn't that amiable.

"… Look, Gilles …" Phoebe was attracted to his words again, even when he spoke in low voice. "… and how exactly are you gonna handle that?" he hummed after a pause. The girl with dark hair turned up to follow his figure until he turned back again with his brow furrowed and started climbing down the steps to leave the bleachers once again. "…make me think you forget a little detail here" again a pause "I'm not your friend. I'm not here to listen to you complaining about some asshole at work and then pat your back. The only reason why I'm here is to push you up and I'm doing it despite yourself, but it seems that I've talking to a brat all this time …Why Ben is not there? …" and he was out of reach.

.

Phoebe turned to the field again. She should stop paying attention to stuff that wasn't her incumbency. After about seven minutes, another turn at bating has come to nothing. Helga wasn't amongst the batters this occasion, so now she was standing from the dugout and walking to her spot. The board still read 5-4 in their favor and one and a half innings more to go.

Phoebe couldn't keep herself from turning to the chain-link fence once more. James' back was supported against the boards of a stand, still on his phone, when his colossal bodyguard showed him a white and blue jersey. It was one of the labeled after Helga. Phoebe saw James shaking his head when the guy pointed towards his partner, who was also holding another similar piece.

This other guard -who also acted as driver- wasn't the same she saw two days ago, but actually the one she observed outside the Pataki's house days before. They weren't wearing suits today, but cargo pants and mock neck vests over polo shirts. They didn't look as severe as that other night yet Phoebe realized they didn't lower the guard. George, the big man, was at all-times less than ten feet afar from James. The other one was not that close, but was constantly keeping a cleared area and watching tirelessly around.

Phoebe observed as James cut his call and took the jersey from the big man's hands; it's easy to tell they were joking because the smiles in their faces. George then pulled out from one of the pockets of his vest a little blue cap with two blond tresses and placed it over his almost bare head. The vision was so hilarious that Phoebe cracked a laugh.

.

She then turned to the field again to see Park pitching a ball to Mike the Weasel, who hit it and started running as the ball went flying out only to be caught by the center fielder. The Weasel cursed loudly, but didn't slow his run and he ended colliding against Sid, who had been watching the action in the back and couldn't evade the crash. It sent him roughly down to the ground with the bully walking all over him.

In matter of seconds a new fight had started. Phoebe shouted alongside the multitude, which to this hour is mainly supporting her friends. Phoebe observed as Arnold got close to the group trying to pull his teammates off the quarrel and to realize that also Brian is doing the same on his side when the latter was hit in the back by an opposite and fell down.

Brian shouldn't be on the field but Eugene called him because two of the initial players were injured by now and couldn't keep playing. That rough had been this match. Fortunately, Helga had kept herself out of the rows so far. She was now knelt down beside the doctor to get Sid up and check the damage. Bob Pataki was barely out of the field line encouraging the battle and at the same time demanding the umpire to expel the attacker.

Phoebe sighed knowing there was no point on that. A couple of players had been expelled by now, but their substitutes were bigger and angrier than the former ones. After some minutes, things got calmed enough to get the ball playing. Phoebe turned back, but was unable to spot James or his clique in there. The game continued without news when finally she spotted him coming back to the bleachers. Apparently he had also been close to the action, because his bony driver was still by the dugout.

He took his seat again and dropped his phone into the pocket of his shirt. James wasn't wearing a suit either but khakis, a blue-grayish Oxford shirt and Bostonians shoes. A frown was perched in his forehead as he kept his sigh on the game.

After three more batters had stepped into the home plate – two were currently on first and second bases- and the other one got a strike out, Phoebe realizes that the other team is getting nervous because the lack of results and the closing the fifth inning. Now Edmund was on, facing Park as Tommy stepped into the next-batter circle. Phoebe frowned knowing Tommy's toughness.

Edmund had two strikes and a ball in his count and was waiting fretfully for the next pitching as Helga and Park are immersed in a codded communication that only their team is able to disclose. Seconds later, Park nods as Helga draws her leg out to get a wider range. Park throws a fastball that gets hit by Edmund and flies up and back into foul territory.

Helga gets into motion with a jolt; her sight is up, fixed in the soaring ball as her feet take her to the place she knows it'll fall, she fails to notice when Tommy throw his bat into her path. She jumps into the air and catches the ball with her right mitted hand, but can't escape from landing on the wooden item and thus, losing balance and falling awkwardly back.

Phoebe gasped as she observes her friend's fall; she gets up intending going in her help when Harold grasps her arm.

"James is in his way" he tells her "Mr. Pataki is over also there" he gestures to the field but Phoebe is unable to see because most of the people had stood and the corridors and borderline are cramped. The crowd is asking wildly for justice. Phoebe breaths exasperated knowing Harold is right; there's nothing she could do over there, but still…

"Tell me she's okay" she asks him.

"She's okay" Phoebe hears Rhonda's voice answering. "Gerald says she's on her feet again." Phoebe sighs as she realizes Gerald had stood on his seat. He nods reassuringly to her.

"She's going after Tommy" he informs as he extends his arm to help her up. When Phoebe reaches the spot, she realizes that this has to be the worst fight in the school's story ever. There's a multitude throwing punches on the field. Bob Pataki's big and green figure can be seen in the bullies' dugout, smashing over the place like an angry Hulk.

Gerald points a spot on the field were Helga has Tommy cornered. She's barking at the bully's face as Brian struggles to drag her back, obviously he prefers having her safely in the back and not risking herself in here. Phoebe looks around. Sid is immersed in a one-to-one fight as some other teammates. Park is trying to get out of the field and Arnold's still trying to stop the rows one by one.

"Leave it, for Pete's sake!" she shouts to him knowing the blond boy wouldn't listen. Phoebe's sight swept the place. Bob is now walking and shouting behind a harassed-looking umpire. She turns to see Helga again as Brian says something and walks away. The petite girl's sight follows him as he gets lost in the sea of people. Turning to Helga again, she stops at the sight of James being blocked and pushed back by George. James doesn't seem happy at all with his bodyguard. Phoebe smirks when a jerking motion a little beyond calls her attention.

Helga was shoving a mocking Tommy when the guy reaches out and pulls her to him intending kiss her. Helga squirms, trying to evade his lips and after some struggling she jerks her knee up to kick him. The boy dodges her knee but not Old Betsy coming behind, which connected to his jaw.

Tommy staggered backward, confused, but Helga isn't done yet. She threw herself over the boy that now is leaned against a lamppost while Brian, who is back, is trying to take her away without results. At this very moment Phoebe sees Arnold getting close and joining Brian's mission.

The fight in the field seemed to be lessening but Helga's look as if she is barely starting. She made Tommy regret messing with her when finally Arnold takes her away by wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifting her up onto his shoulder.

Despite the distance Phoebe is able to see that Helga is almost in an ecstatic shock. The mess around fortunately gives her time to put herself together before Arnold realizes something is odd. Gerald calls her attention.

"Look at James" He said amused.

She follows his nod and then frowns seeing the dark haired guy. George had managed to get him safely away from the battlefield but not from witnessing the whole scene. There's a strange expression in his face as his sight follows Arnold and his unusually quiet load to the end of the field; a leer that made Phoebe become suspicious, but there's just too much action around to care for that now.

She observes as Helga pushes Arnold away when he finally leaves her on her feet. His hands had remained on her waist so the pushing sends her again into him. Arnold seems to be having a good time seeing the flustered girl in his arms because he doesn't let go and remains too close to Phoebe taste. She barks something and he let her go reluctantly, raising his hands as a peace signal but still amused. Helga stabs him again and walks off, stomping away like in all those old times, only to be blocked seconds later by the sturdy figure that can only belong to Wolfgang. Gerald's curse made her realize he's been also seeing the developing scene.

Phoebe squinted, cursing for being unable to hear them. Wolfgang's expression is deadly serious when he speaks. Helga raises her sight to see him in the face. Phoebe knows she hates being forced to spread her neck out to accomplish that. Wolfgang is probably the tallest man she knew, probably as tall as James' bodyguard. Nevertheless, the meeting seems cool. Helga shakes her head a couple of times and then looks backwards following Wolfgang's indication to see an ashamed and beaten Tommy seated in a corner.

Her frown becomes a cautious smile after some moments. Helga turns up to say something and shrugs slightly flashing then a bigger smile to him. Wolfgang surprises Phoebe when he mirrors the gesture. Even in the distance, she's able to perceive that it is a genuine smile and not his classic smirk. After a small talk, Helga extends her hand to him. Wolfgang takes it but don't let go. He steps closer and his fraught becomes obvious before he speaks again. Helga is observing warily their linked hands as she listen. Finally she raises her sight inhaling deeply. _'I'm also sorry'_ is all what Phoebe can make out this distant though Helga goes on. Suddenly, Wolfgang releases her hand and takes her up in a bear hug. Helga let out a small and surprised cry, but then laughs when he put her back on her feet and hit him in the shoulders playfully but still roughly, then dust off her clothes. She's obviously giving him the _'who told you you can touch me' _tirade.

A little later she's crossing the field while unfastens and removes the knees protection and the rest of her stuff. The umpire is waiting for her and when she gets close enough, the man performs the universal gesture dedicated to someone that is sent early to the showers.

"What?" her high pitched bark probably reached the next field. The man wasn't expecting that reaction because he stumbles back as Helga brawls and pokes at his chest with her finger. The girl corners the man in black against her teammates and the man get so flustered that raises his hands defeated and walks away, followed by Helga's cursing.

. .

Things get calmed after a while and umpires are checking the field. Players are getting ready. Incredibly, the school's decision was continue the game. A minute or so later the bullies' team spreads on the field and Jack steps on the batter box with Helga taking the on-deck spot.

Jack hits the first pitching ball and gets to first base. Helga steps then into the batter box and after two fouls, she bunts the ball taking by surprise the rivals who fail to react soon. Helga gets to second base as Jack reach the third and there no outs so far. The crowd starts to sing victory but then things turn awry: Mark Downs got a strike out; Brian's fly got caught and Park's unhurried count on three balls out and two strikes ends when they caught Jack out of base and consequently tagged out.

The long faces of the team are justified. This was their last chance at batting, now their triumph's possibility relays on their defensive skills, but from the beginning it's obvious it'd be a hard mission. The bullies aren't bad at all and it seems that after the reprimand caused by the last quarrel they decide to play instead and you bet they know how to play.

Tommy gets a strike out but the next batter hits a single. Then there's another hit –a double- and a fly out. So, now the favorites are an out from victory but there are still two runners in base, so there's still a risk. Helga goes to the pitcher mound again to talk to Park and Eugene.

"Why is Eugene on charge?" Gerald scoffs.

Phoebe turns around as the heads of the team decide what go on for. People are expecting anxiously the game to resume. Almost everyone remain seated in their spots. It has been a great game despite … well … maybe thanks to all the mess surrounding it. Phoebe's friends are still in their places. Bob Pataki is standing over the closer place to the foul line permitted to public. James is nowhere to be seen, but after a deeper squint Phoebe is able to see his car driver standing by the hallway that divides the gym from the auditorium.

When she returns her attention to the field, Mickey the Weasel bats a fly ball to the left field. Howie Li is about to catch the ball when a girl cry out loud _'I love you Li'_ what makes him lose it. He jogs behind and picks it up, visibly nervous by the booing of the crew and throws it to Arnold in the midfield and not towards home, losing valuable seconds.

The first runner –Johnny something- had already scored the tying run and by the time Arnold gets the ball and sends it to Helga the second runner is just few feet away from her. He steps over the home plate a second before the ball touch Helga's mitt and the umpire calls safe in home.

. .

What a game! Least than a minute was needed to turn the score over! Phoebe observes the sad and angry faces of her friends in the bleachers and most of the crowd, at the time she descends quickly to get ahead of the sea of people as she heads to the dugout hoping seeing Helga before she disappeared into the –probably- crowded and insufferable showers room. When she reaches the spot found her friend surrounded by several people trying to get their stuff autographed. Helga is scoffing incredulous but still smiling as she attends people, but Phoebe could tell she's about to explode.

She throws a furious stare over Li as he passes her over in his way to the showers. Arnold's still around and raises his brows.

"What?" she barks to him, sharply.

"I think we had a good time …you know, despite …" he starts, smiling friendly when she cut him off brusquely.

"We lost, Football Head!" she spat with disgust. Helga turns up and her mouth drew a dry smile to a father and a little girl that put on immediately the pigtailed cap she just signed.

Arnold bends down to pick her stuff up as she signs the two last jerseys to a couple of guys that didn't seem fathers at all. Probably they are just weird neighbors. Helga turns to acknowledge her presence.

"Meet my creepy fans, Phoebe." Helga dismisses them with a scowl and picks her stuff from Arnold hands as the guys walk away laughing foolishly and admiring their jerseys.

"Come on, Helga … at least accept that was fun…" Arnold doesn't look mortified at all because the setback, but kinda cheerful as the threesome walk on.

"Your silly _'look at the bright side'_ crap sometimes is just too much, Arnoldo; just leave me alone. I still want to reach that stupid Li to teach him which the _Right Type of Girls to Be Afraid_ is!"

"He's probably in the shower by now" Arnold answers amused.

"What a better place to teach that loser a lesson!" she says acridly.

"Helga… come on, leave him alone. Didn't you see we already took care of it?"

"Yeah, I see you patted him in the back and said _'Don't worry, mate'_" Helga rolls her eyes "How loser sounds that, Football Head?"

"It was just a friendly game…"

"Arnold's right, Helga …" Phoebe decides to intercede.

"That didn't seem friendly at all to me-e…" Helga says in low and singsong hum.

"Are you gonna come along to Luke's?" Arnold asked hopeful.

"I already said I'll do. Who's gonna take you there, Pheebs?"

"No idea. Will James take you?" she asked at once. Helga only shrugged nonchalantly.

"I haven't seen the jerk yet but I brought Torero, so I guess he won't."

Phoebe perceived Arnold's sneer when hearing her words.

"Then you could take me. We can catch up in our way" She stated matter of factly.

Helga curved her mouth in a slanted smile.

"So Rhonda let you homework …"

"It's not that." Phoebe beamed "Did you bring your car, Arnold?"

"I got a ride with Park" he answered. "But I guess…"

"Hey guys …" the three of them turned ahead to see James coming up. Phoebe smiled to him as she observed Helga making a face.

"James" Arnold greeted him with a nod as he kept going "I guess I'll see you over there, girls … guys…" he added for good measure and went inside.

They both nodded. They have made a halt because James was blocking their path. Seeing Helga's silence, Phoebe decided to leave them alone when the blond spoke.

"I need to get to the showers, James. I guess I'll see…"

"What is the matter?" he observed her intently.

Helga let out a skeptical laugh.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"That's precisely what I'm doing." His voice was stern. "This isn't just because you lost, right?"

"Do you really think I can't take a loss?" she asked angrily. "Well, if you wanna play dumb, let's gonna play dumb, then" she breathed deeply "You…" Helga hissed venomously facing him "You _Mr. Fancy Pants_, who do you think you are coming here and asking that dimwit to get me out of the game?" She growled "Out of my game, for God' sake!" She poked him in the chest, fuming "You may be used that people's always eager to obey you, but _here _is my territory and there's no way in the world you're coming here to tell _my_ people what to do! Got it? So, from now on, Stay-Away-From-My-Business or …" she left the threat in the air giving him a final poke, and then turning around to enter into the building.

* * *

"… or what?" Phoebe held her breath when she heard James' swift reply. "What if I refuse, huh?" Helga scoffed skeptic without turning around. Phoebe grunted mortified but kept walking. She knew her friend valued her temper, but she should know James wasn't someone she could deal with the same old way. "You're not going anywhere until we sort this out!" he spoke in hard, low voice. She hurried on, leaving them behind but still being able to see through the reflection on the crystal doors as James grasped Helga's arm and pulled her towards the passage between both buildings.

Phoebe crossed the threshold, resisting the feel of turning back and forcing herself to step into the building. Knowing she shouldn't meddle in their discussion … _come on!_ –she berated herself- … Well … since Helga wasn't an expert in relationships and James wasn't any easy-to-fool guy, she decided at the last minute to stay close, just in case. She was kinda dreading he shows an unknown side, or that Helga would spoil their romance just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. And that'd be a shame because as the blond girl had said days ago: James was too interesting to going to waste.

Heading almost in a run towards the first door to the right, she opened it and steeped inside. She remembered it being some kind of janitor closet with a couple of small windows on the side. The room was dim lit, but fortunately empty. She headed towards where Helga's voice sounded the most -which was right behind a small shed that shielded them from walkers- to listen even when she couldn't observe them.

. . .

_"…it's my effort, my work … you have no right to come and turn everyth…"_ Helga's voice sounded strained and low.

_"What moves you, Helga?"_ James cut her asking in the same fashion _"Why don't try some honesty here? Forget that old trick of lashing out empty threats. I don't buy it. What really moves you?"_

_"What …?"_

_"Is it applause? People's admiration? Really?"_ he scoffed _"You're just Olga all over again!"_

_"How dare you?"_ Helga almost shouted _"You! More than everybody else you should know…"_

_"…that you give a shit about people's opinion?"_ James asked with disbelief _"that badly, huh?"_

_"What the hell are you implying?"_ She hissed.

"_It wasn't an illusion, right? I mean, people cheering you; jerseys labeled after you all gone in ten minutes …"_

_"Get-to-the-point!"_ she ordered.

"_Why are you here? Why the need of exposing yourself this way?"_ his voice was judgmental.

_"Exposing myself which way exactly?"_ she inquired, then continued with a fast angry outburst that the girl with dark hair couldn't comprehend, so she walked along the wall trying to listen better when stepped on something soft and a muffled grumble was heard.

-"Oh, my God" she repressed a shriek when heard a much known voice and was pulled down.

-"Shhhh!" Arnold shushed her. He was squatted down against the wall under the window "Did you also get concerned?"

Phoebe blinked several times. What was Arnold doing there?

-Yeah! In some way…" Phoebe knelt down to see Arnold's concerned sight.

-"James' approach seemed kinda bellicose to me … I don't know … we don't really know him…" Arnold vacillated "I think I just wanna be sure she'd be okay."

Phoebe nodded in accordance. Arnold turned up to listen as James listed up silly facts that just didn't seem logic complains.

As the blond boy shook sadly his head, Phoebe couldn't help but remember that Arnold was actually a caring boy and that was the reason why Helga loved him so much. She sighed_. _Why hadn't he ever been able to see through her shell and give her a chance? Things could have been very different.

"… _and for your information I'm here because the game! My friends asked me to come; they like this fundraising shit but I just came along because _them_ and the _game_!"_

"_The game? Not the veneration? Olga … I mean Helga!"_

"_Fuck you!"_ Phoebe heard then some struggling.

"_We're not finished…"_

"_I'm not going to explain myself to you!"_ Helga's voice sounded muffled.

"_It's just that I can't get it"_ Phoebe realized that James' voice didn't sound as stressful as Helga's but held an indefinable hint. She frowned_. "I mean, you're Helga G. Pataki, for God's sake! Why do you let them use you this way?" _he sighed exasperatedly "_They use your sporty drive in their advantage."_

"_What?"_ Helga asked with amazement _"You're just a dweeb who doesn't understand a fucking thing."_

"_And you're just a naïve, easily manageable girl."_ he scoffed _"They-use-you!"_ he stretched every word _"Deliberately. They use you deliberately! All this has been planned; just admit it and stop being so obstinate."_

_"You think these people plan?"_ she asked disdainfully _"They're not shrewd politicians like you!" _she spat back "_It just the way things turned out. I can't see them …"_

"_Then why they had shirts with your name and not … I don't know … Park's for instance"_ James exhaled "_They use you to sell …"_

"_I can't believe you!"_ She exhaled _"Assuming you're right - and I'm not admitting you are- do you think I'm here because of that?"_ Helga sounded distressed _"I came here to play!" _she cried out with vigor_ "whatever you wanna believe it or not, I don't care. Besides you don't have idea of our rivalry with those bullies. We just couldn't lose! Don't you understand? We should win; we should trash those pigs!"_

"_And it doesn't matter at all that in the interim you expose yourself as …"_

"_As what?"_

"…_as a girl with no restraint." _James voice held certain gloating.

"_Jerk!"_ Helga snarled, then exhaled long and loud letting out some steam before speak again. _"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!" _her form appeared in the end of the window only to be restrained again _"Damn it James. Let go!" _

"_Come on! You're always saying I'm quite the dumb, but today even I realized something fishy…"_

"_You're just a fucking preacher; a damn sanctimonious for whom everything has to be white or black! If I didn't knew better, I'd bet you for a two-faced jerk but knowing how hard is to wear your façade, then I suppose you're just jealous!"_

"_Jealous?" _he cackled at her assumption.

"_Yes! Jealous … from all the damn attention I'm receiving. You're used that everything is always about you, you and only you! All the fucking time."_

"_Listen …"_

"_No! You listen, bucko!" _she took in deeply_ "I didn't come to expose myself as you call it. You give me way too much credit in all this shit! I came here to play, I came here to win. If there have been another rival, we've walked all over those morons here and it'd probably end being a boring game. It wouldn't be my problem at all. But it turned out that they were the Wolf Gang … and you know -… what with that? Huh? It was a rough game, and probably, fun to watch for everybody except for you, who were too busy with your job or too disappointed for the lack of attention… or I'll concede –maybe even worried -because your girl is playing as the best of them. But if you're able to see beyond your blinders -you, Mr. Elephant … Chaste Book …Supporter- in the end, everybody wins. This is a fundraising tournament, after all. The school wins because the crowd is squandering money left and right; the crowd wins witnessing a good game; the bullies actually won the game and finally we win because we played; period. So… what the fuck is your problem?"_

James had remained silent during her rant, so his fast reply surprised them.

"_You're a girl and I don't think your behavior…" _

"_That's your problem? I'm a girl playing baseball?"_ she cursed "_I never took you for a sexist!"_

"_I'm not sexist!"_ James exhaled loudly _"But you're over there; squatting down and doing … that thing… Don't tell me you didn't realize the number of men standing right behind home. That's the worst place to see the game, for God' sake! They were the real winners today!"_

"_I…"_ Helga stuttered _"Why didn't you do something if that bothered you that much? If I paid attention to that stuff, I'd never be able to play in first place, so no, I wasn't paying attention to the stupid …"_

"… _to the stupid images you'd offer to them?"_ James asked with incredulity.

"_I don't think someone …"_

"_I'm a man, for God's sake! I know what I'm talking about!"_

"_What's the point of all this?" _Helga asked resignedly, after an angry pause.

"_You just can't commit that kind of mistakes anymore. That conduct isn't just right for a girl that is…"_

"_I should know it! Mr. Prig calls 'heeere'!"_

"_Mr. Prig… I had forgotten about that one."_

"_Really? How could you? Don't see him every morning in your bathroom's mirror?"_ she mocked _"Just look at him –standing there- making a mess out of this!"_ Helga provoked him _"But of course, how could it be another way when the girl he blesses with his attentions dares to behave soooo inappropriately?"_

"_Now you're just trying to turn your fault on me because -deep down- you know I'm right." _James' voice was severe.

"_You are so your father's son! If only he knew the apple didn't fall far at all!"_ Helga spoke scornfully _"God forgive me for bring the shame on such noble family!" _then continuing in a dramatic, grandiloquent fashion, she added _"How is it possible that this trifling peasant dares to offend his precious son, -his heir! Oh! She should go down on her knees and implore clemency to the Magnanimous Sir Robert -Master and Lord of this great Hillwoodshire and to his two-penny dynasty"._

Phoebe gasped and Arnold's forehead creased and covered his eyes with his hands. Helga had been offending him all along but they were sure this was the last straw. They readied themselves for James' reaction to her insolence and it did come right away.

"_You forgot the sad thing!"_ His voice was stern. But suddenly he choked.

"_Huh?"_ Helga asked confused but then turned suspicious right away. _"What damn sad thing?"_

"_You know… that thing … the sad half of the … shire?"_ he was having problems to contain his laugh _"We own only the sad half of it, remember? The cheery part is owned by the Smythe-Higgins, mainly with that old generation that refuses to die and bequeath to the young blood."_

"_You're just kidding me?"_ Helga asked incredulous before he finished._ "You're just been laughing at me from the beginning?" _A strident noise was heard _"You freaking jerk!"_ the sound of banging continued combined with his laugh.

"He's unbelievable!" Phoebe couldn't stop the chuckle leaving her throat. She covered quickly her mouth as Arnold observed her with wide open eyes. "The cheek of this guy!" she murmured to him. "He fooled me; he actually fooled me!"

"_I have to praise you however… that 'master and lord' thing was awesome! It took me by surprise because I hadn't told you how much he loves that nickname. He says no one but you recognize his real value." _He chuckled "_but in other hand … you were really slow this time" _His voice was derisive "_What a shame! Barely stepping into the twenties and you're already losing faculties."_

"_Ha-ha. How fun!"_ She sounded really angry. _"How could I have forgotten the jerk you are!"_ she shoved him forcefully. "_I thought you've grown up a little; mainly now that you have everyone convinced that you're Mr. Right."_

"_I just couldn't help it" _he chuckled again _"I saw the spark and … sorry …but I had the urge to stoke the fire."_

"_Idiot!"_

"_How can you blame me?"_ his voice was still elated "_You let out to play Mouthy Pigtails too little nowadays. I kinda missed her."_ Another bang _"I was afraid they finally got you tamed … though I'd say doomed..."_

Phoebe listened to them and at the same time her mind processed new discoveries: James knew Helga a lot more than Phoebe would give him credit, and it seemed that he not only accepted but admired her indomitable spirit, her name-calling, her foul-mouth …

"_Don't call me that ever again, got it?"_ those punching sounds continued. _"You have the weirdest humor ever. I'd never get to understand it"_ she said annoyed.

"_You break my heart"_ James faked sorrow _"I always counted on you to understand me; I knew that back at home, there was a little girl that'd always follow me."_

"_Ha-ha. You're so weird that not even I can follow you"_ she sighed, turning away _"I need a shower."_ Through the window they could observe how Helga threw a last and especially mean punch him.

"_Ouch!"_ James finally protested _"That hurt! Come on, Helga …"_ he reached out for her.

"_Let go!"_ she puffed and turned around. And then a louder thud was heard. _"Don't worry, George." _Helga spoke louder_ "You know I esteem your job; just need this tot to apprehend a little respect here."_

"_All yours"_ a deep voice was heard from afar _"I'll just turn around. I'm practically on vacation; just happily watching how his jokes had turned away from me."_

"_Damn it, James! When did you become a bully?"_ another thud _"This one is for my friend."_ His chuckles hadn't ceased.

"_About eight years ago … I learned from the best."_ He was still laughing _"Remember the alley?"_ this time even Helga chortled. _"I still laugh insanely remembering that. Last time it was in a meeting … it was awkward." _After a long intake he spoke again _"And you call _me_ weird?"_

"_Well … you didn't stop me"._

"_You were faster than my guessing."_

"_Yeah!"_ Helga agreed "_You were such a moron."_ She threw another punch to his arm.

"_I think that's enough."_ he chuckled again as he tried to dodge her fast fists _"Ouch! I said enough, kitty!" _the thudding ceased abruptly.

"_Don't call me kitty!"_ Helga snarled _"and let go!"_

"_Stop fighting like an angry kitty and I'll let go" _he spoke in a murmur_. "On second thoughts …"_

"_James!"_ Helga moaned _"I'm all muddy… and smelly …and this is a schoolya …"_

"I think we should get going …" Phoebe stood abruptly.

"Wait a minute" Arnold gripped her arm, signaling the streak of light filtering under the door. "The guard is out there".

In effect, a bloke was standing guard outside the door. Phoebe turned to see apologetically Arnold, who also seemed eager to leave the place; the voices outside unfortunately now sounded clearer.

"… _smelly at all. This is just your normal … lovely … scent"_ James' voice died out and Phoebe knew perfectly why. She turned to see the posterior wall as Helga complained softly. It was uncomfortable for say the least; Arnold's body shifted uncomfortably besides her. After a good amount of time James let out a long sigh before finally speak again.

"_Mmhm … it's getting late, I think we …"_

"_You don't do the thinking here."_ Helga grumbled as James' back was banged against the window. Finally they were on range vision, too close range to be exact.

Phoebe walked away quickly and Arnold followed suit.

"I think we should get going anyway" Arnold started.

"Shhhh!" she commanded as she turned the light on quickly, pulled him to the table in the center of the room and spreading some old papers over the table, she said: "What do you think? Would they like them?" she spoke aloud.

"I…" Arnold stumbled a second before the door opened swiftly. The lean dark skinned man appeared in the threshold and after a quick check around the room, nodded to them before closing it again.

"Good save." Arnold puffed. "But he recognized us. Do you think he'd say something to James?" She shrugged.

"Now we have to wait. He thinks we're working here." Phoebe grumbled, taking out her cell phone from her pocket again as Arnold nodded. "Damn! Helga doesn't have her phone on her."

"Seems that we got worried for nothing" After a minute or so, Arnold commented. Phoebe nodded in agreement as she observed his gloomy expression.

"Well, ultimately we should be happy." Arnold turned to see her "After all, James seems to be a nice guy … not a violent freak or something".

Arnold nodded, and then his lips draw a light smile.

"Well, I'm still not sure about the freak thing." He trailed off. Phoebe smiled. She knew what he meant. She had spent the last hour at the guy's side and he seemed a perfect grown man, and now, she has just witnessed a naughty side of him that she'd never guessed.

"Yeah, he's kinda freak" she laughed. "But it seems that Helga brings that out from most of people."

Arnold nodded reluctantly.

"_- That's the third message you're ignoring"_ Helga's voice was sluggish.

"_I don't wanna go to school today." _James groaned_ "Not yet, at least."_

"_I'd like to see your boss face if he hears you"_

"_My boss is in California, so there's not possibility…"_ another chirp was heard.

"_Are you sure they deactivated the GPS?"_

"_I asked Bob to do it. Why?"_

"_I think they know very well where you are right now."_

"_It's not that" _he sighed "_I told them I'd be on-line at 12:45."_

"_That gives you less than twenty minutes to get the office."_

"_Not necessarily."_ He spoke gleefully _"This thing your dad sold me –very expensive, by the way -does wonders. There's practically no difference between this and the conference room in the House."_

"_Technology at your service, sir!"_ Helga repeated the motto with professional voice _"That model is one of the most expensive in the market and the one that leaves the thinnest profit."_

"_I should have asked a family discount..."_ James teased.

"_Well I never!" _Helga objected. "_The landlord is asking for a discount!"_ She clicked her tongue _"What a shame!"_

"_Well, I had to try"_ he sighed _"At least this is private. Pat takes well care of the 'official' one."_

"_Lamely it's gonna be used to hide the garters and G-string of a political whore." _

James groaned.

"_It's great to see how you respect the way I make my living"._

"_Mmhm …. No biggie. You know I have no qualms. What did he do now?"_

He sighed when another chirp went off.

"_How do you know it's a 'he' and not a 'she'?"_

"_Girls obey you blindly"_ Helga responded in a beat _"They know it'll be hard to get what they want…You boys tend to think power is a birthright."_ She stated simply.

"_Mmhm … Do you have strong opinions regarding everything?"_ He asked thoughtfully. Helga just shrugged.

"_Bob says Dixie's always quoting you"_ Helga informed, then insisted _"So, what did he do?" _

"_You'll see it on the news"_

"_So it can't be stopped now?"_

"_It went to the press already. What else Bob said about Dixie?"_ he asked nonchalantly.

"_Then you should be online like right now"_

"_Nah… let the guy suffering a bit more. Let's gonna see him reach his conscience and make it to the point where he makes promises." _He spoke unhurriedly _"Now, what about Dixie?"_

"_That works?"_ Helga seemed curious.

"_For a few days …"_ He answered in the same humming way. _"Dixie?"_

"_Dunno …"_ Helga replied impatiently _"He'd been going to her soirées to …"_ Helga hesitated _"… to sign checks I suppose?"_

James thought for a moment before answering.

"_I'm not that into her schedule" _he shrugged_ "It wouldn't be the first time your dad supports a campaign"_ his voice seemed reserved.

"_Well, yeah, but he'd never been an enthusiastic follower"_ Helga sounded pensive.

"_Enthusiastic?" _James laughed _"How many 'soirées' he'd been?"_

"_Just a couple"_ James repeated the word in a dismissive fashion_ "maybe you're right … I'm exaggerating. I don't know why I found it strange, though". _She shook her head after a thoughtful moment _"Well, he said Dixie follows you blindly."_

"_God to know … though now I have my doubts on the subject."_ he spoke in a guarded tone. _"Well, at this very moment I couldn't care less."_

"_And why is that?"_ Helga spoke in a whisper.

"_Because I'm thinking again about that gentle blonde who ran to your succor."_

"_What blonde? Arnold?"_

"_Nope … That other …"_ he hummed _"… kinda Nordic … blond; the one that beat Tommy up"_

"_You mean Wolfgang?"_

"_His name is actually Wolfgang?"_ James laughed.

"_Yeah"_ Helga laughed along _"You know … his former best friend's name was Ludwig?"_

"_You're kidding me!"_ James scoffed after Helga's negation. _"Wolfgang and Ludwig; … artistic mothers or what?"_

"_Not at all. I think there was an old poster at the bus stop, down by the Medical Center." _James chuckled.

"_I know you're only driving me to distraction."_ He said knowingly _"There's something I should know?"_ Helga hummed _"Anything?"_

"_I don't know … Are you sure you wanna step in there?"_ she challenged.

"_Why should I be warned?"_ he seemed engrossed.

"_Because time is rushing; and despite that my list is short – I think I have fingers in my hands to spare" she observed her hands "… we'd need a hard disk to state yours."_

"_I'm really efficient erasing dusty stuff."_

"_Hard disks don't really eliminate old stuff, you know."_

"_Whatever. I already know what I was looking for" _he chuckled_ "What is it with you and blonds?"_ He hummed _"Natural selection?"_ his voice was teasing her. "_Instinct?"_

"_I don't see anything odd." _Helga's voice seemed cheery. "_There haven't been only blonds, you know."_

"_Really?"_ James seemed amused _"Your first … kiss … for instance. He was blond."_

"_You already know it was Arnold. And yes he's blond, you also know it was scripted."_ Helga made a derisive noise. _"The second was the same … and also scripted"_

"_Blond … then blond …"_ James counted _"Then it was this Wolfgang –blonde again- but I know he wasn't your first petit-ami. I already knew your first one, from that introduction in the cafeteria. It was easy put two and two together, you know, even before he came to warn me. B-blond again, by the way_" he snorted "_That makes four."_

"_He did what?"_ Helga asked in awe.

"_Mmhm …"_ James vacillated _"Let's say … he came to me … to make me know … hum …that you're very important to him and that if I'd make you suffer in any way, he'll be there for you and to make me see my luck." _James sounded serious.

"_That idiot!"_ Helga seemed perplexed.

To be sincere, Phoebe was also perplexed. Such easy going he seemed! Phoebe laughed, seeing Arnold's eager expression, as if wanting to ask her _'Who the hell he is?'_

"_I think he's a nice guy, you know."_ James sighed "_Well, that makes four blonds. That's almost half of your fingers, honey"_

"_I ain't anyone's honey, _honey!_"_ She snarled _"Well, you're decidedly not blonde; neither … nor …"_ she hummed "_I think they're tied despite you counted Arnold twice and he hasn't even been my boyfriend…. Regarding that …"_ she bent an artificial indecision _"my first … how should I call it? …not-too-innocent kiss -ever wasn't with a blond, you know, but with a clumsy guy with chestnut hair-just like yours"_ Helga messed up his hair.

"_Do I have chestnut hair?" _

"_Yep"_ She said nonchalant _"Reddish brown, more accurately … I think I'll call you Red from now on" _she derided.

"_I don't think I like Red … Was he clumsy, you said?"_

"_Aha. You see, just some dimwit who tripped up with my bed and made me fall after him."_

"_On top of him?"_ he jeered _"You mean, the guy reached your bedroom, made you fall on top of him and got you in your first smooching ever." _James asked amused. _"That doesn't sound as a clumsy guy to me, but kinda sleazy." _He snorted.

"_Believe me. He was deeeense."_

"_Only because you say so?"_

"_Because … who's telling the tale?"_

"_Alright; I get it. You're Helga G. Pataki; a girl that never takes a risk without having an ace in her sleeve?"_

"_You know me very well"_ she sang.

"_Are you gonna let me know…?"_ he asked with curiosity.

"_Interested are we, Mr. Brighton-Lewis?"_ she asked self-assuredly, adding then in a whisper _"I led him."_

James remained soundless for a long while. Then after an almost painful intake he spoke.

"_I should've guessed… Good Lord, girl!"_ he took both hands to his hair and gripped it. _"You should have been locked away! Bob wouldn't have it that easily nowadays!"_

"_I didn't turn out that bad, did I?"_ Helga added quickly in sight of James clear disappointment.

"_What was the goal? … I mean … knowing you, I know there was a dubious intention behind!"_

"_Of course it was" _Helga defended her point _"It was a trial … Technique versus lo… chemistry!"_ she rushed the last word.

"_Should I guess you got a result?"_ that was stern.

"_Even when chemistry has its merit, technique was definitively up."_ James grunted urging her to go on _"That kiss became the new challenge to overcome."_ He cursed.

"_So you girl, wisely, kept bringing clumsy boys to your bedroom …"_ his voice was now accusatory.

"_That was the last kid stepping into my bedroom with that intention!"_ she almost shouted. _"Well, that wasn't actually his intention at all, you know, because as I said before …"_

"…_You led the idiot!" _he nodded.

"_Yeah. I led him; which wasn't either my intention at first. It was just - unfortunately- the way how things went on."_

"_How many boys tried out for your quest after that?"_ Phoebe observed that James seemed extremely pissed.

Helga vacillated; some displeasure could be perceived in her voice.

"_Just a few; though I combed both areas of town, you know, the sad and the cheery."_

"_And what did you found out?"_ the reference to his previous joke didn't amuse him.

"_Mmhm … I ended going out with the best kisser around."_ she chewed out.

"_Then he became your new standard?"_ there was some danger in his voice.

"_Stop asking if you don't wanna know!"_ She grunted. _"You know why I'm telling you this; though I took for granted that you knew I've never talked about this before, now tell me I was mistaken?"_

"_Not even to Phoebe?"_ Helga denied with her head_ "And this was just after Brian thing, right?"_ Helga shrugged turning around _"What was Bob doing while you were kissing toads in dirty alleys … or fire escapes or whatever you …?"_

Phoebe realized James' revelation had shocked Arnold. What's the big deal with that?

"Get over it already, for God's sake!" She spat in low voice, given that his eyes had reached the size of saucers. She left Arnold to later, turning her attention outside again.

"_I never did it in dirty alleys … nor in fire escapes or rooft…"_ Helga choked abruptly. After clearing her throat she added _"I think Bob suspected because he started to look after me"_ she added indifferently. _"Why you don't ask about Miriam doings; about why she wasn't there to warn me about older boys?"_

"_You're just too much!"_ James chewed out bitterly _"I really try to sympathize with your parents. Miriam had a problem which -you're aware- I know very well; a problem that incapacitated her. So it's easy for me to put all the blame on overbearing Bob -and I meant both Bobs." _He paused_ "I even told Phoebe earlier that I didn't find yours annoying –though I didn't add 'anymore'. But that … lack of care … regarding your wellbeing was criminal."_

"_I know it's easy to blame blowhards, but your mom and Miriam also had their share of responsibility!" _Helga said heatedly, then turned her sight to the floor and after a several forced breaths she asked in a weaker way "_Did you tell Phoebe what you believed … when you first met me?"_

"_That you were a fostered girl?"_ James asked in low but still clear voice _"Of course not!"_

Phoebe blinked several times, stepping back… she felt flustered … dizzy … shocked. She wanted to not listen anymore, but her feet kept her frozen.

Just by listening … actually by prying … she was finding out things about her friend; some of them really private; things that –supposedly- she should never know about; things that actually James knew about a lot more than her. What did that meant?

"_I blamed myself too hard and too long for being such idiot! So much that I dislike even thinking about all that mess; but I wasn't really responsible for what I saw now, was I? This 'perfect little family' was there long enough to suppose that was it. Nobody there - not Bob, not Miriam, not even Olga –ever - said there was another girl around." _James exhaled_ "You know my … dad ways … but I know he'd never –in the least- thought about leaving me, Missy or Ed behind. He dragged us all along to his meetings and whatnot no matter what. I couldn't understand why they couldn't take you to a simple dinner with a partner; why they didn't even mention you at all, you know, even after that date…"_

"_It's about time, James"_ Helga interrupted him with frustration. _"And I really need to reach the showers before the volleyball ends"_

James nodded, understanding.

"_What's your plan? Are you going to hang out with the gang?"_

"_Yeah. We'll take lunch together; then I'll see the contractor in the office at three."_

"_I'd be over there about five to pick you up, that suits you?"_

"_What about six o'clock but at home?"_ Helga bit her lip _"Mom made me fix an appointment. We haven't had time lately for a mother – daughter chat"_

"_Five thirty?"_ James voice was soft _"I'm afraid I gotta go early tomorrow …"_

"_So soon?" _Helga almost whined "_What are you gonna do the whole weekend in Washington?"_

"_You'd be surprised."_ James whirred _"Although I'd take it without complains if I get to see that disappointed little face again." _He then murmured something Phoebe didn't catch.

"_You don't have idea."_ was Helga muffled response. _"But you know I can't … I don't know if I'm ready for such …"_

"_I know. You don't want to take a hurried decision … I respect that"_ James' phone chirped again. He cursed.

"_Hand me that"_ Helga slid her hand into his pocket _"I'm gonna fix this shit right…"_

"_Later"_ James took the phone from her hands and slid it into the pocket again _"I have still a few minutes of freedom and I'm sure these little hands could find something more interesting to do."_

"_Two minutes is too little stretch to do what you want, Dirty Jim." _Helga got close to him.

"_Still they could turn-out dangerous, Ms. Pataki"_

_. . ._

Phoebe turned away again. She looked to the door where the shadow of the guarding man could still be seen; then observed Arnold. He was absorbed watching through the window. It was an uncomfortable thing to witness, though almost mandatory to scholars with horny and overly expressive friends like them. She remembered Helga's protests about her and Gerald's public sessions. 'Get a room!' she used to shout to everybody getting too intimate in public.

Phoebe herself had witnessed –always reluctantly- couples making out; couples that included the very same blond boy -now at her side- with any of his girls when they double dated and that was something they did a lot.

Now it was Helga's turn. Not that the blond girl were aware they had audience. Phoebe retracted to the rear wall and leaned on to observe them without Arnold's awareness.

.

Helga was such kisser, true should be told. She seemed to be leading the action out there. You could tell by the way she held James' head and by how he set himself against her every time she stirred; glued to her lips as if unwilling to lose her a single second. It was obvious she was in command even when James' hands kept her in place, lost as they were under the back of her jersey.

She stopped a moment to mumble sardonically something against his lips. A wicked smile crept in his face as he shook almost imperceptibly his head before –and with unexpected dexterity- winding her ponytail about his hand and pulling it down to force her to look up, then pushing her with roughness against the shed's wall to kiss her fiercely, overtaking the lead in an second. Phoebe breathe stopped as she saw Helga gasping and putting a fight; then her muffled complaints and lastly let him be and kissing him back trying to imitate his fervor.

Phoebe was in awe. She had never witnessed Helga sharing any kind of intimacy with a guy before -that reserved she was, in spite of what 'certain someone' could say- but disregarding the fact that the girl out of the window was her best friend, the scene was extremely erotic even considering the uneven forces involved. James kissed her with such ferocity that hardly let her chance to respond as his free hand roved around her flank. At some moment, he paused to hiss inaudible words into her lips, then pulled from her hair again to get open access to her neck. Their faces were concealed from their sight; Helga's was turned to the opposite side and James' buried in the hollow of her neck but their passion was disturbingly perceptible. Helga was melted against him, clinging to his shoulders when his lips slid to the back of her neck.

She moaned audibly, arching her body against him and then writhing violently about when he bit said spot. James pushed her harder against the wall when slid his knee between hers and shook her entire form with easiness. Then retreated to say in a very low hum

"… _to give up… you'll never win against me."_

It was all Phoebe caught before he started to kiss -or more precisely- to bite her. Helga bore bravely for a while before finally complaining and drawing her head back, panting heavily. James lips descended from her sullen lips to her neck and finally stopped at the top button of her jersey; then closed his eyes and fought to lessen his breathing.

Seconds later, Helga's fainted voice reached them with clarity.

"_Sheeesh!" _she exhaled_ "You and your promises … or it intended to be a threat?"_ She sneered weakly between gasps _"One of these days you're gonna draw back only to find you got me lip-less" _she rushed in a breath.

James' mouth curved smugly as he searched her face to respond.

"_One of these days I'm gonna eat you up entire"_ he pecked her lips _"Then you'll be at my side all the time, even if you don't want it" _

Helga snorted.

"_Pretty cute you'd look; walking around your office with a big round shaky belly"_ she rubbed his stomach _"coz you know I'd never be a quiet guest."_

"_What'd be the point of doing that if you'd be that easy?"_ he took her face in his hands _"C'mere!"_ They kissed again; a lot softer this time. Helga grasped the back of his shirt and arched herself against him, mumbling something about his house and obtaining a '_no yet'_ as a response when a sudden yelp was heard.

"_Hey -you two over there!"_ the thunderous voice of Principal Meyer startled everyone. Phoebe froze and crossed sights with Arnold. Helga and James turned hastily towards the figure approaching them. _"I never figure I'd see the day, Ms. Pataki."_ The Principal started_ "But lamely since you're not student anymore I cannot punish you as I should. Though that conduct talks tons about your lack of modesty..."_ the bald man scolded her with meanness. _"Now, regarding you young man, you must know that here in West we…" _

Principal Meyer's discourse died abruptly when his sight fell on Helga's companion, retreating slightly under his severe expression and then remaining open mouthed. Tense moments went by before any other sound was heard. James straightened out and adopted a haughty expression before extend a protector arm over Helga's shoulders.

"_My fault."_ his voice was austere. _"Won't happen again."_

Principal Meyer had then a quick but wavering recovery by uttering:

"_We are honored by your visit, Sir."_

James' expression didn't change when he nodded with arrogance as Principal Meyer blabbed cheap pleasantries and rushed away in seconds.

"_That was strange."_ Helga reflected seeing the man's retreating figure. _"I've never seen him in such urgency for disappear"_ then turning to him, she asked_ "Is there a subvention, I guess?"_

"_So …you were never caught before, huh?"_ James turned to her ignoring the question. _"Honorable Principal, I suppose?"_ Helga nodded. "_I saw him earlier when your dad asked the …._ _Me and my big mouth!" _he made a face, groaning "_I guess you'd eventually know... It was your dad who asked the umpire to get you out"_ he smirked _"This idiot didn't know who I was –I mean that I was with you" _he cleared_ "…and pronounced something … despicable about you." _

"_Dad? Why didn't you tell me?"_ he shrugged again. Helga shook her head confused, then added._ "We all know he's a pervert…"_ and then observed him closely _"God, look at your blush!"_ Helga closed the distance and hugged him _"Little Mr. Prick just can't believe he was this close from being scolded … for public misbehaving, nothing less"_ she crooned _"... when within minutes he's gonna put his executioner face to deal with an idiot." _She took his phone from his pocket. _"You're eight minutes late, dear."_

"_I hated the way he spoke to you"_

"_Nothing personal, I assure you. It's just the way he is." _She dismissed it. _"Now hurry up. Five thirty at home"_ she slapped his rear side. He grinned and pulled to give her a last bite on her lips before turn around and rush away.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**There's a reference to "Pride and Prejudice" which I don't own either –of course.**

**I own, though, this plot and the Originals Characters.**

**This and every other TM found here are only used as background, I own no one of them.**

**Rated T because language and references. Not M yet, right?**

**Please, forgive my grammar.**

**Thanks to Nep2une, Anonymous Latina, Jose Ramiro and Stephanie Ha. I'd like see your reviews again.**

**Does Nep2une have where to reply her reviews?**

**Seeya**

* * *

**Written March 2012**

**Published May 19, 2012**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reciprocated Love**

**Chapter 21**

**Freedom**

* * *

As she walked out of the restroom and headed towards their table at Luke's, the place they decided to take lunch between the games, the blonde girl took a look at her phone again. The blue screen of the standby mode was the same than two minutes ago when she checked it for last time. She felt a lump in her throat and hurried back to the bathroom again before the tears soaked her dark eyes again.

Nadine sighed tiredly as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was stupid and she wanted to get over it already! She was single! She was single and unattached again after almost six years and it was … frightful.

Two nights ago, she and Nate had finally broken up after months of suspicions and insecurities. He had finally recognized that he might have been _'disrespectful'_ to their relationship and that was it. She almost cracked. It meant that she wasn't crazy, right? She wasn't figuring things out. Finding his behavior strange wasn't an invention of her mind after all. The relief that washed upon her after this acceptation became rage when she realized he had been aware of her distress all along and did nothing! That very night they have discussed for umpteenth time at Rhonda's new house but he kept denying it and questioning her mental health all over again, until they were parking in front of her house and the discreet bluish light of his silent cellphone gave him away.

"_Who send you messages at two in the morning?"_she had snatched the device and with trembling hands had uncover a virtual yellow envelope. It was true that the _'I´m finding that I don't like summer anymore'_ sent by some _'__B__'_ wasn't an undeniable proof of infidelity, but who in the hell has the right to disturbing you at two in the morning!

Minutes later she'd been prostrated and crying on her bed. So called Peapod Kid had sworn he hasn't cheated; that _Brenda_ 'was a _friend_'… still she cried the entire night and the worst thing was that she kept questioned herself: Why I'm crying?

Because the treason? – To her, it was treason because he had kept _that friendship_ from her… well, she wasn't sure yet if she'd bought that-. Because the lost years, because her offended pride? Because his inconsistence, his lack of concern; because he found himself attracted to someone else?

God! Why it hurt that much? … Why she cared when she told herself that she had stopped caring time ago? She was convinced that this relationship was seeing its last days, given that they spent most of the year almost three thousand miles away from each other, but still...

Why she turned to see her phone every few minutes expecting to find a message or a missed call? Why did she feel disappointed when she found nothing? Did he found himself –like her -suddenly dialing to share some funny happening before shut it off when realizing it wasn't right anymore?

She left the bathroom again and walked quickly to her table, feeling somehow disappointed when realized Nathan hadn't arrived yet –he let her know he _wouldn't _be there- but still… The girls had been supportive and the guys were discreet enough to not to ask.

She reached the table and found Rhonda's sympathetic eyes on her. Nadine really envied her easiness to manage a break up. Rhonda and Rex were together about a year and seemed to be enjoying a nice courtship so it was a surprise to realize they weren't an item anymore. Not big fights or anything; they simply decided it was time to say goodbye and move on.

Nadine guessed they gave it a chance only to comply their mothers. After all, they had been friends since childhood and moved in the same circle but never seemed particularly attracted to each other. Rhonda was beautiful, popular and sociable and even when Rex was also outgoing, he was … kinda … or better said too squared to be compatible with her or with any other modern girl around, though he had in his favor his belonging to one of the richest families in town.

Nadine wondered if Rhonda's decision has anything to do with the presence of certain dark haired young boy back in the gang. Thaddeus Gamelthorpe was really handsome nowadays; he was taller and muscular, dressed conservatively but still modern, wore discreet glasses and had a neat haircut. But overall his demeanor had changed a lot and God in what way!

He was now extroverted and confident, flirting openly with Helga and letting himself to be admired by the girls. Nadine knew that even when she hasn't say it aloud, the fact that he was dating a notable girl, a girl who was somewhat Helga's friend and was in high esteem for someone as valuable as James Brighton Lewis, got Rhonda on the lookout and even – she dare to say - jealous.

Nadine turned to see Thad, who was seated at Sid's right and besides Sheena. Even when Gerald was telling some tale about cars – a matter that used to attract guys' attention over- the aforementioned had all his attention on a flustered Sheena. Nadine observed them and realized he was flirting – maybe it was innocent, but it was still flirtation- he was touching her arm and admiring her hair …

The blonde girl with caramel skin turned to see her best friend. Rhonda sight was all over them, disguising her acting while she drank from her pink lemonade. Nadine smiled knowingly. Rhonda was surely missing all those times when all his attention was on her. Thad hadn't turned at all to see her, not a single time; at least when Nadine's been present.

The day before, as they spent the afternoon over Rhonda's, both girls had surveyed the web with a searching mood. They started looking for information about Helga's boy-toy and then they followed the links the virtual searcher was throwing to them. Somewhat, they had ended taking a good look at a pretty girl with short, dark brown hair, snooty attitude and an intellectual air. Sarah Phillips in the flesh -or better said in image. They learned she was daughter of a former Massachusetts's governor and a very active young member of the party. That meant an absolute powerful rival to Rhonda, someone actually worthy to beat.

Nadine observed Thad again. He was helping Sheena to wipe the mess after she spilled her soda. She smiled, Thad got her that nervous. Gerald turned to see him with amused eyes and commented something about leaving her alone. The alluded retorted something funny and then added.

"I see you're missing your better half?" his wicked smile was really attractive.

Gerald scoffed turning around to continue talking to Sid, Brian, Phil and Park. Nadine swept the table to realize that Thad was right. Arnold was missing … amongst other people. The more notorious of course was Peapod Kid, but he sometimes didn't show up in working days. Then was Stinky, who had to remain in charge at work since Sid had game. Helen was there though, amused watching Sheena predicament.

Iggy was also missing but he'd let them know he wouldn't be there; Joey and Harold had remained at the school because their game started at three o'clock. Eugene was here but has been in a call for a while now; Patty was at her workplace … then Helga and Phoebe …

Why Helga wasn't there already? Her absence was evident. When the blonde wasn't around the gatherings lacked … _Helgness_. She was always messing with the boys and ridiculing them, therefore they had to react to her insolence. Nadine had to admit that even when sometimes it was insufferable, today she needed the uproar to make her forget about her misery.

And yet, she really doubted that the blond showed her face today because James had been there and probably he'd take her away. Nadine couldn't blame her. She'd do the same if she were in her place. That man was gorgeous; you just couldn't take your eyes off him when he was close. What a personality!

The day before, being over Rhonda's, they had a video call with Brooke and amongst other things she asked how things were going between the new couple. When Rhonda answered the blonde seemed happy, Brooke couldn't help the disdain crossing her pretty features when she said 'Poor Creature!' It was obvious that Rhonda's mom consider James pure gold and Helga … well … she still saw the blonde as the overbearing, unladylike girl from the past. From her point of view, she didn't deserve him and ended saying that he'd grow tired of her in no long, as usual.

After cutting the connection, Rhonda said her mother had asked to keep an eye on him but she dismissing it with a laugh. She told she found them great and –for what she saw- there was just too much spark to step in there. Probably James, used to more rigid companions, found Helga's impudence fresh and captivating.

She also confessed that despite she was friend of their sister, she'd never had attracted the attention of any of the Brighton boys before. James was much older and she had seen him just a few times before, always having a model-like girl hanging from his arm. Edward, on the other side -also older enough, always well accompanied as well and always keen on evading Hillwood society- never paid to her the slightest attention. He had spent in Boston, because of Harvard, most of his adulthood; but rumor has it that he had left behind his hometown because his broken heart …

Rhonda also commented that even when Melissa was some kind of a listening and counseling friend, she never mentioned she knew Helga the occasions when she brought the blonde to the conversation. She found this kinda odd since Helga had left somehow clear she had been long acquainted with the family.

En fin, letting that matter behind, Nadine come back to reality when observed the entrance door being bolted open and Arnold stepping aside to let Phoebe and Helga go in. The door was in plain sight from her and she gestured to the trio to point their location in the crowded restaurant.

Phoebe attracted several eyes over her; she was wearing a gaudy yellow sundress that stand out her slender, tiny frame and her flawless face. She looked like an expensive porcelain doll with straight, black hair that reached her shoulders. The only thing shadowing her presence was an odd frown on her usual smooth visage, as if something were worrying her.

Helga at her side seemed unaware of her troubled friend and completely relaxed; wearing denim shorts, cargo boots and an unfastened plaid shirt over a pink top, her hair messily pinned up and still wet. Her tiny shorts, rolled-up sleeves and pallid gloss showed off her summer tan. Arnold was treading gloomily behind her, clad in jeans and a plaid green shirt; his hair windswept and his sight fixed on Helga's back. Nadine frowned.

"What's up? What delayed you, guys?" She asked.

Gerald was observing his friend with a frown as the alluded just shook his head, pointing towards Helga. Gerald then spoke to Helga, no before making a pause to look inquisitively towards Phoebe.

"What's it?"

The blonde was about to take the seat at his side and was unaware of all the attention. She was already discussing with a waiter that told her she shouldn't step inside holding a drink.

"I already did, bucko" she shoved the empty can of V8 in his chest. "Now bring a coke. Cold. Bottled. Got it, guapo?" she patted his cheek and sent him away. The guy blinked a couple of times, confused before walking on hesitantly. "Pheebs, please ask for a glass with ice. I don't trust in this guy" she turned around the table and frowned. "What did I do now?" she spat to Gerald.

"Who entertained you?" Her frown deepened "Why are you late?" he cleared. Nadine frowned. There was something about their interaction...

"James" she stated nonchalantly and shrugged. "Pheebs was waiting for me and we found Arnold wandering like a stray dog …" she grunted "… because you left him behind!" she poked his chest. "The football head is your responsibility for the summer vacation, remember?" one corner of her mouth curved "if something happens to him, it'd be your fault!"

"I didn't found him anywhere. I thought he had left me behind" Gerald justified himself expressively. Nadine smiled seeing that she had got Gerald again. He asked an stunned Arnold then "where were you?"

"I …" Arnold shook his head as if to clear his mind "I …"

"It's pointless, honey" Helga sighed, looking over him tiredly "he seems having forgotten about the school domains. He doesn't remember where he'd been."

Nadine smiled as she observed Helga doings again. Arnold was all flustered being the stupid object of the conversation. He just scoffed annoyed looking over Phoebe's who hid a knowingly smile behind her silent salute to Brian. Gerald took some seconds to realize he had just been fooled, looking to Arnold, then to his ex-girlfriend and finally over to Helga. His dark sight swept the blond girl up and down for a while before finally spat.

"Why don't just say 'none of your beeswax' and that's it"

"None of you beeswax and that's it!" Helga retorted in a beat, facing him squarely. Her sight lingered on him for a second longer than usual "Now what?"

"You were smooching!" he accused her.

"W ... what?"

"Who had told James has it in him?" Gerald derided "Not so much for the little republican anymore, I see!"

Helga was shocked. She observed Phoebe who signaled the back of her neck and the blonde removed quickly the pin from the top of her head and dug her fingers into the mass of hair, shaking it a couple of times to let it fall freely down her shoulders. Nadine admired her. It was obvious she hasn't brushed it before but still looked great. She decided to intercede to change the attention.

"I love your hair, Helga. I would never be able to do that with my hair." She shook her own ponytail and as expected, it just crisped more. "Yours is so straight"

"Yeah!" she snorted "Dead straight"

"There's nothing wrong with dead straight" Rhonda pointed, joining them "It's easy to manage"

Helga was about to answer when someone interrupted.

"I thought you've been attacked by a vampire" Nadine grumbled when Phil, who was at Helga's left, took her hair aside to expose her neck. "A hungry one" Phil drew back amused when Helga punched him right in the face.

"Don't you dare to touch me again!" she growled.

"I know I'm not that lucky" Helga stood abruptly, pushing him back.

"Brainy, I need your seat" Nadine blinked when realized Helga called him the old way but everyone else seemed unaware of the tiny detail. Brian was ready before she ended and waited for her to reach his spot. He mumbled something and she nodded, still flustered when took the seat.

Nadine looked around. It was obvious the guys weren't willing to let her go so easily. Gerald was observing Helga as she talked to Helen in low voice, as if waiting for the right time to attack her again. Thad, Sid and the guys also observed her amused and Arnold was following with assessing eyes Brian's figure as he took the place Helga just left. Brian raised his eyes directly on him and held defiantly his stare. Arnold faced him some more seconds before turning to Helga as everyone else.

Nadine distracted herself observing her surroundings. That was why Helga absence was perceptible. So many things always take place around her. For instance, it seemed that Arnold had finally realized it was Brian the one; the infamous first boyfriend. Nadine smiled to herself. The guys were so dumb. How haven't they realized before? It was so obvious that their relationship wasn't ordinary. Brian was her loyal friend beyond everything and that was so obvious.

But then again, she remembered Jessie's words regarding the issue. Jessie was Peapod's older sister. She had two kids. A son and a daughter, and she used to say that girls were smarter than boys by far. Little boys were happy with a video-game control or at least some ball and oblivious of the rest of the world; but girls used to be fully aware of the surroundings and the interaction between people and still have time to enjoy the playground. Nadine knew she was right. The displaying before her was a demonstration.

"… and lately I have nothing to say on that behalf and that's final!" Helga was saying in her imperious manner.

"You don't use to let us alone when we …"

"You're stupid if you allow it. Then again, none of your business! Live your own lives, for god's sake and you …" she turned towards Gerald again "… better don't start calling him names. James asks you nothing, so leave him alone. Got it?"

"I don't think he needs your protection."

"Of course he doesn't need my protection; he'd endured bullies all along his life but the same, you're NOT calling him names in my face!"

"That privilege is only yours, right?" Arnold asked with harshness.

Helga turned to see him with murderer eyes.

"Damn right is only my privilege!" she stated just before stand up and walk away. "Fettuccini Alfredo per me, Pheebs, per favore"

* * *

Half an hour later, most of them were having desert. Chocolate cake and ice cream were the favorites. The table remained silent after Helga's going to the 'little ladies' but after coming back everything turned normal again. Nadine was happy to see the blond had managed to get her reputation unscathed after the discovering of the love bites.

Helga doesn't paid too much attention to keep her neck covered and eventually Nadine was able to see the mark and somewhat understood the guys mordant commentaries. There it was -James's perfect and darkened denture in full display just behind her earlobe and under the line of her hair. Nadine exhaled yearningly. That man was really striking. She wondered if Helga knew how lucky she was.

"Hey Helga!" there he goes; Gerald again. Nadine turned to see him with those half lidded eyes that are inevitable after a copious meal. Helga didn't even acknowledge his words.

"Talking about cars… what about the Mercedes? Is it James'? I mean, It's a S550!"

She finally turned to observe him with mistrustful eyes. "Really?" then turned again towards Helen to resume their talk.

"Yep!" he affirmed "I saw it costs almost a hundred grands."

Helen raised her brows and observed them both. Helga smirked and covering her neck before turning to give him her full attention.

"I didn't know… But it's obvious it's pricy, you know? That console seems a plane's cockpit. It has a bunch of little fucking lights and instruments."

"Is it his?" Gerald insisted seeing she was being social again.

"The Mercedes?" He nodded "Nope. The House owns it."

"The house?"

"The Party, you …" Helga rolled her eyes turning to Helen again.

"And the driver?" Helga then observed him, exasperated.

"Yes, Gerald. The driver is his!" she shook her head "What a dumb! Of course the drivers are employed by the Party too."

"What about George?"

"George is an agent. Don't ask me what agency is he from, because I don't know. Some things are better not to know."

"So, if the Mercedes isn't his, then what about his car?" Helga smirked at him, then after a slight pondering she added.

"His brother and brother in law take care of them." She shrugged.

"Why?" Brian asked, curious "I mean…" she interrupted, smiling apologetically to him

"But since Ed lives in Manhattan" she cleared her throat "he doesn't drive often as well. Mike lives in Pennsylvania. I think they try to take the cars out for a little drive on weekends; to have some use, since James can't drive, but I don't really know their agreement."

"What?" It wasn't only Gerald who asked now "Why James doesn't drive? Got his license revoked or what?"

"Yeah, probably because they caught him smashed, you geek-bait! I don't know why I'm telling you this, but …" she sighed. "I hope there's no problem divulging this information…" she said as for herself "Of course he can, in fact, he is really crazy behind the wheel, but he's bound by his contract to be properly seated on the back seat."

"And he complies?" Helga shrugged smiling roguishly.

"I don't think he could be seated properly with you by his side" Thad added his spice.

"If it's the case, go and tell whomever care" she challenged him.

"And what's car is it?" Arnold asked now. Helga vacillated before answering.

"You boys and your toys!" she groaned. Then she frowned "He went back recently to the love of his live; though he used to have a six fifty."

"Which is …?" Gerald seamed really interested. "The love of his life, I mean"

"A brand new and almost unused M5."

"I heard somewhere…" he raised his brows. "Why did he change the old one?

"The old M5, you mean? I heard it got smashed under a bridge… Do you think that'd be a good reason?" she simpered again.

"God! Really?" the guys turned to see themselves. "James crashed it?"

"Well what he said was: _'We __crashed __under the bridge'_ I really didn't know who '_we_' meant: Ed, his girlfriend, his dad …"she shrugged.

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know exactly… but it had to be … nine years ago or longer …. When I knew him he had the six fifty; blue, sleek, perfect …" then she frowned "And yet…

"And yet?" Helga seemed to think before going on.

"If you have a BM …" she rolled her eyes at the sight of incomprehension is some faces "…W" she added for good measure. "… you wanna drive it, right? To step on that gas pedal; feel the beast; command that gearstick … you know what I mean... I found silly that it has buttons to do all the work. I mean: you wanna start it, press a button; you wanna go ahead, press a button; you wanna park, press a button" As she talked, she mimicked pressing buttons in different places "And that was only after you get that damn voice shut; you just couldn't start until she was done … but then again, I have to say… in the highway, you gave a shit about that _know-it-all bitch_ or about pressing damn buttons. The rumble of that motor renders you speechless… It was overpowering… It felt … You don't care about music – you can't even hear it- but that power … you feel it, right there, in front of you, under the hood; in your throat. It's roaring like a beast that just knew freedom." she inhaled deeply "I remember finding James more handsome over 130 miles per hour than ordinarily."

"130 miles Helga?" Nadine was listening in awe. Peapod had a BMW too, but not an M; and never run it that fast.

"Is that possible?"

"Where did you were?"

"In the Interstate … later in the night" Helga added the last part cautiously.

"Really?" the girls sounded excited. "What was it like?"

"It was frightening and exciting at the same time. The car was … perfect! There is no other word to describe it" Helga seemed really excited "I said to him: _come on, Jaime boy, press it harder … deeper … more... more … more... you know …"_ Nadine observed the malicious smile spread on Helga's face because that _'more'_ purported another more adult situation. Of course the guys realized and smiled as well; Nadine wondered about Helga's intention -Helga used to brag this way only for tales- but as usual the girl went on and let the matter behind "but you know the prude James is sometimes. He said maybe out of the city, and positively in the dessert, but not in here."

"How old were you, Helga? Did your parents know you went out with him?" Arnold reproved her.

"Do you really think they realized I was out?" Helga scoffed without turned to see him.

"How old James was?" asked Gerald.

"Did you drive it, Helga?" It was Sheena now.

"Nope" Helga pouted.

"Why?" she insisted.

"I wasn't old enough … I think that should answer your question …?" She spoke to Gerald.

"How older is James?" he insisted.

"Some years older" she shrugged. Gerald kept her sight on her.

"How older was Jules?" he then asked, taking her by surprise.

"Jules, really?" Helga shook her head, disappointed. "You guys are incredible!" she scoffed "Looking around town for …?"

"It came on its own." Gerald wriggled her brows in that pompous fashion of him.

"Oh, really?" she scoffed. "Did it come _strangely _the day after Arnold's prying? Right to your house or how did it come?"

"Well, actually at my brother porch. We were fixing my car, when a red Maserati just parked in front from us and this bloke came out to ask how long the Torero has been in town."

"Figures." Helga smirk deepened. "Didn't come out after him some trashy thing … scantily clad"

"Yeah" Arnold answered "I can remember her name; she went to West …"

"They have name nowadays?" she laughed; seeing their faces she added "… so they are still plainly bitches. Blond, foul mouthed … hey!" her eyes grew big because the surprise "Now I get why he thought I was …. The idiot!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Builder King's son." Gerald replied "Jules…"

"You went out with him, Helga?" Rhonda asked excitedly and getting close to her "There's something about him …"

"…that is really attractive?" Helga smiled knowingly. Rhonda nodded. "Certain charm that make him look handsome even when he's not?"

"I think it's because his eyes … dark, deep … kinda sad …" Rhonda leaned towards Helga.

"The way he always curses in Spanish is hot" Helga almost purred. "Donde está el mesero, chingada madre!" she then shouted, attracting scolding looks over them and a bunch of rushed waiters. She dismissed them with a wave, pleased; the girls giggling along.

"He's overly masculine, right?" Nadine pointed. This was a girl's chat after all. _Fuck you, Nate!_

"He's a super macho" Helga's eyes pointed quickly to Gerald; only the girls noticed her gesture. "His kind"

"Whose kind?" Eugene asked.

"It's because his eyelashes" Arnold exclaimed piqued.

"Gosh, Arnold!" Rhonda cracked "I didn't know you were able to recognize beauty in men!"

"That's what I heard!" Arnold clarified amongst some braying. "I heard he has _'cow's eyelashes__'__"_

"From whom you heard that?" Helga's voice was amused. "Lidia Bennet?" she pronounced like a Brit.

"No one's kind." Sheena winked to Eugene, who nodded understanding.

"Then who are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"Jules … The son of _The__ Builder King__._"

"Just another question …" he then frowned "Why?"

"He went out with Helga" Gerald chewed out before drinking from his beer.

"Gosh, Helga!" Sid elbowed her "You've been busy"

"So do you, Nose Boy!" she elbowed back "But I didn't go out with him actually… It was just some … friendly thing. He's really funny." Then turned to Gerald "I don't know why this twit likes to rummage in other people business, though."

"You knew Jaime O works with Jules and his father, right?" Gerald asked her.

"Yeah, I know." She exhaled "I also know his name is Julio; Julio César Castillo, no Jules; I also know he prefers to be called that way, but since you as most of people are too lazy to even try it, I think the poor boy gave up."

"He seemed upset when we told him you were going out with someone else."

"Ha! You told him!" she smirked disapprovingly.

"So… that's the reason why you went with Jamie O to the Dance?" Gerald asked, curious. "Why didn't tell us?"

"Why _do_ tell you?" she shrugged "I told you –however- it had nothing to do with your brother; not that there's something wrong with him. He's a nice guy, even handsome, just not my type. Why didn't you believe it?"

"What was the big deal?

"Mmhm… No big deal at all. Just …" she pouted "I don't know … you seemed really troubled dealing with that and it's always fun messing with ya." She clicked her tongue. Gerald smirked.

"So no secrecy?"

"Not at all." She shrugged again; taking a sip from her glass.

"You didn't want to hide you were dating Jule… Julio?"

"Try it Gerald … it's not 'J' but kinda 'H' … a stronger 'H' like '_ho__o__lio'_". Gerald and some others tried to pronounce it, as Helga corrected them; of course mocking their efforts. Helga was laughing when Arnold asked her.

"Why the interest, Helga? Why are you trying to make us pronounce it right?"

Helga turned to him.

"Nothing special … but it feels great accomplishing something new every day, don't you think? How hard is to learn the correct way to pronounce a single word?"

"Well, you seem to have accomplished a lot of things lately" Arnold's voice was reprovingly.

"Well, Arnold thank you … but, you know, most of the time I'm accomplishing things, it's just that you don't realize." She turned then to the girls "But sometimes still I have problems –for instance- I think I'll never be able to pronounce correctly _'merci'_ – see? – _'__Merci__' – 'merci'_- '_merci __beaucoup!_'" she tried different ways, then exhaled exasperated "See? … I don't know … it sounds kinda forced."

Phoebe giggled in her spot.

"Oh, Helga; but that's because most of the times even your _'thank __you' _sound forced. I think it's just that you don't like to say it."

"Do you really think so?" Helga pouted "So, there's nothing wrong with me. Let's see …"she cleared her throat "_'Merci_'" Phoebe shook her head "–'_Danke!' – '__Obrigado' –'Xiè-xiè'__ –'Gracias!_' _–__'Arigato!'_" Phoebe shook her head every time, chuckling, along the girls. Helga snorted then. "It's the damn word then, not me."

"It might be the significance, more accurately, Helga" Phoebe suggested.

"Dunno … You know I'm deeply grateful so many times" her brow furrowed.

As others expressed their disagreement with that, Phoebe said in low voice to her.

"I think your gratitude is expressed better in acts than in words"

"Then I'll pay for your bill today, Pheebs" Helga smiled and leaned her forehead against hers. Phoebe sighed. Definitively Helga was becoming more open and warm now that she was dating James, but of course Nadine didn't express it.

"Come on, stop the lesbian show" Helen bragged "So girls … what do you wanna do next Wednesday?"

"Are we coming along?" asked Sid.

"Nope. Only girls" Nadine wriggled her eyebrows "We're gonna make Helga to spit it out all about that gorgeous man she'd catch"

"Come on" Helga grunted "You girls don't really expect me leaking any more than I already did."

"That's exactly what we're looking forward."

"Well … at least you noticed me on advance. There will be time to make something up." She shrugged.

"Only the truth, ya girl!

"Not that easy" Helga took a spoonful of Phoebe ice cream "James is protected; I can't talk about him if I don't want the big elephant or a bunch of corporative lawyers stepping all over me." She wiggled her eyebrows and ate the cold dessert.

"Really?"

"There is even a trial taking place these days in Washington. It's public information, that´s why I'm daring to talk about it."

"So no gossiping"

"Nope!" Helga shook her head, then grinned "Just limited information"

"Why did you break up with Jul … with him?" Arnold inquired. Nadine turned to see him severely.

"Why did you break up with … I don't know … Cindy? There was a Cindy?" she asked around "Sophie, Ms. Sweet Pay or whatever?"

Arnold vacillated some seconds before say.

"The spark was gone" he shrugged "Your turn"

"Well, first at all, I didn't date him. We just share some … we can say … a series of fortunate events involving his car and some racings" Helga turned towards Gerald "That was it; we accorded to go to the dance to celebrate and in the last minute, he had work to do, so he asked Jaime O to cover him."

"You drove his Maserati?" Gerald seemed surprised "He said no bitch touch his baby."

"My dear Gerald…" Helga flashed him charismatic smile "You seem to forget that I am no bitch. I rode that piece of steel; meaning the car, not the guy." She corrected quickly.

"I had the impression that Julio thought there was something else going on between you two" Arnold mentioned.

"You know, I also had that impression." Helga smiled cunningly.

"It wasn't only your impression, Arnold. Jules said they …"

"I'm tired of this bullshit! Listen here you two loudmouths!" Helga turned aggressively towards them "I can't believe you are so keen to believe every word coming out from the mouth of a boy that couldn't accept that Old Betsy and the Five Avengers just needed a little roving over and then sent him home. ALONE! while Captain America as always, took care of my problem. That's it!"

"HELGA!" Phoebe almost stood from her seat.

"Firsthand information for first and last time in your life, got it?" the blond ended.

Not only Arnold and Gerald rendered speechless and frozen after her outburst but most of the guys while the girls gasped or giggled.

"What is it to you? Have you been drinking?" Phoebe scolding voice wasn't usual heard in public.

"You know I'm not. It must be the testosterone taking over." Helga slammed the palm of her hand on the table.

"Then try to keep your mouth shut! You know words can't be taken back." Phoebe's words were final.

"Don't steal my motto" she turned to her "You know I'm just making up tales to these wackos. I'm getting tired of their prying." Helga turned towards Gerald and Arnold again "And I don't need you girls exposing my intimacy, whatever it'd be; so shut the hell up and wait to your booze night to speculate about it or better yet, get a life and have some fun!"

Her remark got to keep the guys quiet for a while. After a minute or so, Nadine observed that Helga was paying attention to the news on the TV. They were talking about some candidate's outburst. It was in a southern state and the foulmouthed aspirant dared to say '_I give a shit about_ …' something related to the load of work of the local councilmen.

Nadine didn't actually fully understood what was being said but it seemed that the candidate had been harassed until the break point by a reporter. The note extended to the candidate antecedents but still, it ended surprisingly in the note that the so called outburst persuading the sluggish councilmen to work hard to finally pull out a bill stuck amongst layers and layers of forgotten paperwork. The runner's director of campaign, Ben Andrews, was talking about his client's solidify and his steadfast determination to uphold the rule of law and blah, blah, blah surrounded by a bunch of effusive supporters.

"Someone you know, Helga?" she asked to the blond girl. She turned around to face her with a complacent smile covering her face.

"Nope, just doing my homework" she answered cryptically then turned to drink from her soda. Nadine observed Phoebe and Arnold changing knowingly looks. She sighed shaking her head. Not everything in life made sense.

After some time, when most of them were in entertained in small talks, Eugene asked to Helga.

"Why you turned him down, then" Helga observed him with squinted eyes, before blinking and retort.

"You really have a problem, mate"

"No, seriously. If you found him attractive, why you didn't date him, you know …. Why a girl turns down a guy that she likes?"

She observed him for some moments as if taking in his words then turned to see that the rest of the guys were also waiting for her answer.

"Let's say I didn't like the kind of … _load_ … he use to pick up from down streets."

"Meaning…" Sid asked now.

"He uses to go out with …" Helga made a long pause; after what seemed the time required to put in order her thoughts she added "He's like Lorenzo… you know … the boy gets … let's say_- hungry…_ and takes his phone to ask for _certain delivery service…"_ the gesture she made was unmistakable of the kind of service Lorenzo wanted "… right?" she breathed then "Well, Julio in other hand, fancies hopping in his car and driving downtown to the pick _it _up by himself."

Knowingly smiles and snickering spread out around the table. Nadine smiled finding the flair in the analogy.

"Why did you go out with him in first place?"

"I didn't know that. I realized after a while, though" she shrugged.

"I thought you liked him" Sheena asked.

"Well, I like him" Helga conceded "He's a decent, funny, hard worker guy. I admire a lot of things of him, but that doesn't mean I want to be with him"

"What about James?" After a while Rhonda asked.

"James …" Helga repeated, lowering her sight "What can I say?" she sighed "He's perfect."

"How long you've known him?" Arnold's voice was angry again, as he used lately.

"He says it's eight years. I haven't counted"

"I wasn't asking that…" Rhonda started.

"He taught you how to drive? I never knew how you learned. I mean, you said you didn't drive the 650" Brian asked now. Wow! There were things not even Brian knew. "Was it convertible, by the way?"

"A coupé" Helga shook her head then sighed "Well, I didn't drive the 650, but I drove the Corvette. I learn using the clutch and to change gears in the Hawk; a black Corvette that belonged to his brother" she answered him all affable and cordial.

"Did you know Edward?" Gerald asked again. How these boys knew so much about the family. Everyone had been googling them?

"No, I don't." Helga shrugged. "He was never around when I was over … I still don't know him if that's what you're about to ask" She answered to Phoebe before she even asked. The girl with almond eyes nodded.

"I wasn't asking about that!" Rhonda pried again.

"Then what?" Helga asked annoyed. "You made me spill the beans here, girl!"

"What about James?" Rhonda repeated, Helga frowned "What's his technique" Helga raised his brows high into her forehead. "…to pick girls up?" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that technique!" Helga breathed relaxed. "God, I was somewhere else …" she mumbled blushing deeply. Nadine snickered. It wasn't usual to see her all flustered. _'What would it be to be in that crazy little head?' _she wondered.

Helga conniving smile spread then on her face.

"Come on!"

"Come on, Helga!" the others also insisted.

"If Julio goes out to pick up his meals …" Sheena started.

"You know it's none of your business …"

"… and Lorenzo asks for delivery service …" Phil continued.

"Then James … how did he do … the old fashioned way of wooing?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, you didn't need to know it but …" she sighed "and I'm not talking specifically about him but about a bunch of kids like him…" she smirked again then added cautiously "… you all know Victoria Secret's and those kinds of catalog, right?"

"Don't tell me he give away goods" Helen asked in awe "That's so dirty!" then giggled maniacally.

"Steady, girl!" Helga laughed "Nope, not at all … well, I really don't know" she then looked around to make sure she wasn't overheard by other tables.

"Then what?" Rhonda leaned on the table again. Helga snorted.

"You should know it!" Helga reprimanded her. "As if you don't know it"

"Helga, they're -by far- richer that I've ever be"

"I mean from Rex, you dummy!" Helga slapped the dark haired head. "They choose from the catalog!" she snorted "How hard is deducing that?"

"Everyone chooses from the catalog!" Rhonda retorted in a beat "Though I prefer the store" she added. Helga shook her head disappointedly, then stood up and hanged her handbag from her shoulder as she pulled out two twenty and left them on the table.

"Lorenzo asks for delivery service…" she started, turning to the entrance door "Julio goes to pick it up" she turned to the table again, leaning in as most of them opened the eyes at the realization "those rich guys purchases by mail, _by catalog, you idiots!"_ she turned around but then backtracked to add "and I mean the girls, not the items. Gosh! I don't know why but I just knew I needed to be that clear!" she huffed again "Or how do you think they'd do to get those girls and parade them around!"

"Helga!" Phoebe shouted.

She shushed her from afar and turned slightly to add.

"It's true!" she said emphatically "I have an appointment in ten, so I see you guys."

"Is she right?" Nadine asked to Rhonda, who shrugged biting her lip.

"My bag is in her car" Arnold mumbled.

"She should know if she's so keen to say it, don't you think?" she obtained again a shrug.

"That's what I wanted to say" Phoebe answered to Arnold when the blond girl was already in her car and pulling out from the parking lot.

"So, who wanna ride back to the school?" Brian asked standing up at the time most of them got ready to pay their bills and leave the place. Nadine took his offer seeing that Arnold had taken it as well. If Arnold pretended to confront Brian, she wanted to be there.

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I own, though, this plot and the Originals Characters.

Harvard, Mercedes S550, BMW M5 and 650i, Corvette, Capitan America ... This and every other TM found here are only used as background, I own no one of them.

Rated T because language and references.

**"Where the hell is the waiter"** should be the better translation.

Thanks to Nep2une, Jose Ramiro, Stephanie Ha and a kind guy that delivered a wrong review and corrected it. I wonder which story you were reading.

You reviewers make my day and make all this work worth it.

Written June 2012

Published July 9, 2012


	22. Chapter 22

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 22**

**JAW  
**

* * *

It wasn't dawn yet but Gerald Johanssen had already burned the muscles of his legs out. The worn paths of Tina Park were the only witness. He was sore it but felt so good … pleasantly good. He appreciated that last night they had some self-control and didn't drink that much otherwise he wouldn't be able of being here right now … well… it wasn't only a matter of self-control but of …

Gerald groaned again at the memory of last night. After that second match of the day where their class' football team won over the current representative of Hillwood High -and after having dinner with the gang- the guys went over to Sid's to have some drinks. They were supposedly willing to spent the night and drink to unconsciousness though he and Arnold set to take it easy. He didn't want to lose his practice and then the match for being physically unable and Arnold was too upset to let alcohol had the upper hand. Again.

Gerald suspected he was afraid of lose the control of his mouth and start blabbing away the sorrows of his soul. He had been having a very bad week but Gerald couldn't sympathize entirely with him. He had been warned for years but such warns fell onto deaf ears. He knew he'd never say _'I told you_' because it was a terrible thing to say but hell, he had warned him hundreds of times, hadn't him?

Well … in fact, he did. Right, he knew he shouldn't say it but he said it and it was done. Arnold punched him in the jaw and he punched him back. They left Sid's apartment and their shocked friends and went out to fix their differences. And that was why he was here now, wishing to collapse from exhaustion because it was easy to deal with drained muscles than with guiltiness and Gerald felt guilty right now.

It all started the day before when he saw Arnold arriving to the restaurant with Phoebe and Helga. The expression of his best friend was easy to read. He was upset. He didn't know at that moment what had happened because he had left Arnold behind knowing he'd try to get a ride with Helga. It seemed that despite James' presence in the field, Arnold was finally ready to risk a chance to get close to her and Gerald was sure he would get something done.

But once at the restaurant, he checked Helga in in an instant and that hickey in the neck was too obvious to be disregarded. At this time, Gerald felt idiot for made it public. He should know Helga wasn't showing it off because he knew her enough to realize it was a careless slip. He knew what he talked about. He lived with the girl and knew her bathroom's code. _Just get dry, put some clothes on and get out of here._

He was in reality furious with himself for reacting that way. He didn't know why he thought his friend's frustration justified his rudeness against Helga. He just remembered the anger he felt the second he saw her, the fire in his guts and the need of hurt her and that fucking and protected yuppie.

Then he listened attentively as the gang chatted in the restaurant, trying to get the most possible information from it. He was convinced then that it was Arnold all what mattered and what he'd say to the boy to make him feel better. Trying to obtain for Helga hints about that her and James thing was only a pastime; talking about cars to display her materialistic side; bringing Jamie O's friend up to move the attention off James … anything to elucidate her disregard but the girl seemed to respect the guy she was going out. It was strange to see that somewhat Helga seemed to have in high esteem her ex-s. Yeah, her ex-s … there … in plural … even when a week ago they thought she was a lonely bird.

Then Arnold let him know- between talk and talk- what he had witnessed in the hallway. The kisses, the talking, his stunt, their mutual care …. The poor boy was crushed. The dark skinned boy knew perfectly the feeling. Despite what he said, Gerald knew Arnold wasn't there to be sure James was a trustful guy. He was there to find a proof that their relationship was just a show set up by Helga after he dared her -to make her relationships public- and only to upset him, because according to him, she led every act of her life in function of his reactions.

Arnold's certitude about Helga feelings towards him used to annoy him, but now he probably should give Arnold some credit. He remembered the old Helga, the one who used to pick maliciously on Arnold all through their younger years. It was exactly the way Arnold had been acting lately. Attacking and confronting her because he was jealous and didn't know how to deal with that feeling. The idea sounded odd to him, but could explain her behavior back then … still … that was long ago. Helga hadn't been paying him that much attention in years. However, Gerald felt bad for Helga. If she really was experiencing jealousy, he only could feel sorry for her because Arnold had been a romantic who fell in love every five minutes. He had counted.

Hours later, about the time the game ended and they were heading to have diner, Gerald realized he was losing his patience with the guys. Al l the bantering and victorious chanting was upsetting him. He should know he needed to be alone and staying with the gang wasn't the wiser thing to do. But instead of making space to clear his mind or at least, to be with Arnold to listen to whatever he wanted to say, they went to Sid's.

Arnold and he half-listened the talking and only paid to them full attention when Helga's name came up. Usually they talked about her role in the game and her savings but still they made commentaries about her as they used to do about girls. Commentaries that got them both upset until the point that he exploded confronting Joey when he went too explicit about what he'd do if he were in James' place.

"Drop that already" he spat turning to face menacingly the boy "I mean it, Joe!"

Of course he got boos and snickering from the group but he didn't give. Arnold stood by his side, tried to conciliate the animus and finally took him aside. Arnold then thanked him for defending Helga and taking over himself the attention but Gerald knew best to appreciate his gratitude.

He just couldn't stop thinking about what Arnold had talked the entire evening, about Helga and that ugly mark on her creamy skin and he hated it. Of course he wasn't an idiot and he had his suspicions, but the thought hadn't gone yet up to his head to write in bold, burning letters on his forehead. _You like the girl; yeah you, dumbass!_

Arnold had no idea of what was in his mind so he kept talking about what he saw and heard. Going on again and again about that he was sure it was just something Helga pulled out of her sleeve to mortify him so you can imagine his shock when he saw their interaction. How genuine it looked and how well they knew each other. Arnold said it was a discovery to realize how much James seemed to like her, how he seemed to be fond of her forthright personality and that he really cared for her … and what was worst… to realize Helga also liked him.

"What did you expected" he had answered half annoyed "You've seen the guy. There's no girl who resist him … besides he has everything on his side..."

"What do you think I should do?" Arnold asked mortified.

"No idea…" Gerald shrugged. What would I do? He asked himself … for sure, he'd acted before everything got chaotic "But … what's the point? You never listened before." He answered harshly "You always alleged she wasn't good enough for you"

Arnold looked at his feet, forlorn. Gerald felt bad for being too crude.

"Look, I'm sorry …" he started.

"Don't be … you have a point … I've been an idiot." Arnold exhaled "… but …" he laughed bitterly "Do you realize that everything seem so … surreal…" he scoffed "I mean, days ago we …" he turned to see him helplessly "When did Helga know him?"

Gerald shrugged. 'When did I fell for her?' he asked himself at once knowing he'd never say it aloud.

"Not before we did" he replied calmly then, watching Arnold nodding.

Arnold was his friend and had been there for him since he remembered. He should have remembered that before fighting with him. At that moment had been a shock to realize he liked Helga. All along his life, maybe since he knew Arnold had a crush on her - about junior year or so - he had listening to him and encouraging him to get a date out of her despite his friend's reluctance and his own skepticism. He might imagine his friend with the blonde girl at the beginning of his crush but not lately, he just couldn't visualize them together… Why?

When did he fall for her? Gerald wondered again trying to pinpoint the time. It was sure it was this last year because he really disliked Helga for most of their younger years until probably the end of high school. The way she used to pick on Arnold and manipulate Phoebe and her bossy manners really upset him. He remembered getting angry when he realized she'd go to Boston along them. He even thought she had managed to do that only to check on him and torture Arnold who had recently developed his crush on her.

But in Boston there was another story. The girl ignored them after the first weeks and then and let them alone to enjoy their liberty at their please; only looked for them to go back to Hillwood and take turns at driving. In fact, it was until they became roommates that he really got to know her; the real her. When he started to get attracted to her he didn't know exactly. He remembered his surprise sometimes when he arrived to his house and founded a beautiful blonde sauntering around or fast asleep on the couch over a fat book. He probably started to care about her when witnessed her vulnerability. Helga wasn't the monster he pictured in his stories as _keeper of the tales_. She was just a girl… a girl who showed a tough façade to deal with the rest or the world.

Besides, there was Arnold around always talking wonders about her. That fantasy about Helga being a caring person; then why he –Gerald- was so keen of thinking bad of her; didn't he realize she always offered her car and paid the gas when they to come back town on Thanksgiving or go somewhere else on Spring Breaks? And then there also was … Wasn't cute the way she smiled when she thought nobody was observing her? Didn't her hair shone like gold in the early sunlight? Have he ever seen her lips?

"You know what … I'll go to talk to Candy next week …" Arnold let out suddenly attracting his attention. "I need to end up things with her … I'd just like …"

Well … that was action. There had to be a start and breaking up with Candy was a start. _Poor girl_, Gerald thought, she seemed really smitten with Arnold but she wouldn't be the first one that got dropped just because a new illusion –even when in this case it wouldn't be precisely new.

Gerald really didn't know when he started to fell for Helga but definitely listening to his friend talking about her helped. What he knew for sure was that her vibrant personality finally caught him. Even when in old times her pushing was exasperating, now he thought different. He came to like having her around. He actually missed her lately; sometimes he even woke up wishing she'd be asleep just behind his wall…

Would it be the cause why he hadn't gone out too much recently? Why he felt ashamed when he ran into her when was accompanied? Why she was in his dreams constantly? Why he just hated the sight of that guy from MIT whom she used to hang around? The boy wearing a red shirt and jeans realized he had been aware of his infatuation for some time now, but the mind was a powerful force that had outsmarted him until now because it wasn't right and he was a friend, not a traitor. Another gulp down and five beers were done.

He sighed as heard Arnold still going on about how he'd wait until James went out of town to seek an opportunity with the same girl. Arnold had illusions and Gerald felt sad when he realized he had any of that. Not that he got fewer chances than Arnold usually, but regarding Helga he knew he wouldn't even make an effort. Not with Arnold holding a torch for her and finally giving it a try.

Then he started to talk about Brian, lucky Brian, smarty Brian. That was a shock. Arnold told him when they left Luke's and was about to get into Brian's grey Civic. He pulled him apart and told him to wait. What was he going to say? Get your hands off her? Why you didn't spoke? Really?

First of all, he was old story. And two … he was _her _friend. In fact, Gerald couldn't believe how they didn't realize before. It was so obvious … that knowing smile always perched on his face … the derisive smirk when he observed as they walked up to his Mustang … the defy written on his eyes.

"Did you change your mind, Arnold?" there was even scorn in his voice.

The dude _knew_, oh boy! How longer it'd be kept from her? For now, he was accompanying Phoebe for the rest of the evening.

Phoebe … she looked as self-controlled as ever. She who had hid to pry and witness the scene along with Arnold, but who didn't look disturbed at all even when Arnold said it was kinda uncomfortable for her too. Still, if she found them odd she didn't show it but Gerald knew her and her apparent calm wasn't assurance of anything.

Suddenly he got angry at his best friend. If he'd acted before, any of this would be happening. James would be an old acquaintance she just met again, Arnold would be happy and Gerald wouldn't be anguished by a stupid and hopeless crush. A crush that was foisted upon him!

"You know what Arnold?" Gerald spat when he heard '_that fucking James with his stupid bodyguards …'_ for umpteenth time that night "I told cha, didn't I? … In fact I told you hundreds of times … and you had hundreds of excuses but I told you … _'go and get that girl before someone else come and beat you up'_ … remember?" he searched to look right into his eyes "You deserve what is happening just because you're a fucking moron" he said with gloat "Let the girl be …"

He didn't see Arnold's fist coming but felt when it connected with his jaw. The blow made him stagger and ignited his fury and he responded the blow punching Arnold on the cheekbone. A couple of punches came from every side before they realized Sid's minuscule living room wasn't a proper quad and he pushed the blond out before him to continue the fight outside.

Stinky, Sid and Harold followed them encouraging the fight after the initial shock. Fortunately Phil came over and pulled him aside.

"Let's go home, Gerald" Phil continued dragging him away with a force Gerald didn't knew where he pulled from "If tomorrow you decide to go on then you're welcome to go on and I even set the ring and the bets …"

What made him comply and not turning back to keep punching his friend, he didn't know. He was probably dizzy even when he hadn't drunk that much… rather he was still shocked by the discovery …

A strong slap on his nape made him clench his teeth and fists in a defensive position until he saw in the corner of his eye a wisp of pink and yellow, and then it whirling around in front of him to keep going backwards. There she was … the newly founded object of his …

"Come on, Geraldo …" she panted "You know what they said … no pain, no gain …" He just breathed deeply don't bothering to answer, just observing as her mouth curved in that slanted smile of hers as she kept running getting away quickly only for the smile to disappear and a concerned frown appeared on her forehead. She stopped and waited for him to close the few steps "What happened to your jaw?" she made him stop and gripped his face.

"Ouch!" he complained with harsh voice, being very aware of her hands on him. One was touching softly his stubble and the other settling on his chest "Be careful, woman, I don't need you …" the warmness disappeared from his chest and Old Betsy slapped over his bruised jawbone. "Damn!" It throbbed.

"You'll survive, Hair Boy. Just tell me the other guy ended worst and I'll be happy" she exclaimed as she walked backwards again, increasing the rate a few paces until she turned around and kept going ahead; her hair tied down in two bouncing pigtails; the swaying let him see that the hickey had a twin now …

"Fucking- Bastard - Little- Mister - Perfect!" Gerald spat with bitterness as he saw her figure getting smaller and smaller with every second; knowing the warmness on his chest wasn't there anymore even when his jaw still throbbed. "Shit!"

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Civic, Mustang or any other TM mentioned here.

Mine are the OC and the plot.

Thanks for reading and special thanks to my reviewers: Bunny7433, José Ramiro, PrincessScissors, Nep2uune, Panfla and StephanieHa. I'd like to thank personally your review, Stephanie, but I don't know how to contact you so here we go:

* I think there will be about 15 more chapters. I hope not as long as previous chapters or chapter 24 which is coming right behind this. 23 is the shortest so far. Most of the plot is out there, just rests action. The rest of the story is sketched out but -you know- it still could be that some situations need large explanations.

** Helga is not doing James' dirty work. She's just checking out his job, because she's curious. She supposes most of what she knows because James is really cautious with what he says. Don't forget she's working in a paper correcting styles to two big names in politic press.

I have written about the other questions but they'll be talked about in chapter 24, which is written and probably published within few days, so please bear with me.

In regards to another review, just in case I mistook the reviewer, I'm very glad you noticed that this Helga- or better said the Craig Bartlett's Helga I visualize- is someone who gets over the sad things in life and lives every day without betraying herself. She may be romantic and heart broken, but hell, she's not gonna show it. Besides, she's proud and a fighter, competitive and had been raised by a man who made himself successful -economically at least- and had taught her to appreciate money, opportunities and fortune. If she's mistaken, then she'll know it in due time and will amend her acting.

Sadly, in this moment in life, at her twenty one, Arnold has become a dormant obsession that she relates with pain and which she wants -with all her heart- get finally over with. Her acting towards him is a performance she'd been playing and mastering all along her life.

Thanks to everyone for being here again.

August 18th 2012.


	23. Chapter 23

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**Chapter 23**

**In A Forsaken Place**

* * *

He was nervous. For first time in the evening, he was uncertain of his victory. Sweating began to drop down from his forehead, slid along his temple and further down and he wished with all his being his rival wouldn't see it. He knew it would be hard but it was resulting even harder than he thought.

The eyes of his enemy were like a tundra landscape: beautiful and chilling cold; not a pinch of warmness, not fear, boredom or their usual disdain. It has been barely ten minutes but it felt like an eternity.

Fuzzy Slippers had been shuffling the deck of brand new cards for over a minute; a deck that had been approved by them both and their respective Second Men. They should felt honored by the fact that Fuzzy Slippers himself had been willing to act as a dealer. It wasn't a kid game. This was a serious thing.

Sid turned to the door where the rusty rack held the trench coat and hat of his opponent's disguise. She took the business with all the seriousness it required. Scurrying away from her usual activities for the evening, she put on her cloak, turned off her phone and hoped in Harold's car to be furtively driven to their destination in down town. A decrepit building waited for them. Sid and his Second Man, Stinky were already there.

Sid had been happy because of her consent, given that when he first proposed the gamble, she had laughed at him, but after his quick explanation she was in. Sid's work team needed modern devices for communication and they weren't cheap. He and Stinky had bought theirs, but the devices of the rest of the guys who worked with them hardly did the job.

Helga had been skeptic, declaring it was a company's expense and should be charged to the company's accounts. She didn't know where their company numbers stood. After some work of conviction -and claiming what was the problem with having some fun- he finally got her to accept. Of course she let clear on the table what would be her disbursement in case of loss. Three brand new Motorola devices, nationwide range radio included, but not the service. The cost of the service was on him. That was exactly what he wanted.

In change, Helga had been slow and discreet about what she wanted. _'I want your time and your hands under my command, Nose Boy… And your mouth shut.'_ she had stated finally the day before, down in the dugout during the game. He must confess that his mind betrayed him and the first image coming to his mind was having Helga on his bed. What else she'd want his hands and his time, huh? He wouldn't say no, so he was already thinking about making plans to call his housekeeper to do an exhaustive cleaning and going to the store to buy a new set of sheets when Helga pulled his nose. '_Don't get all excited, geek bait. You and your tall friend are gonna work for me. For free, got it?'_

Now, they've tried poker first, but Harold as good second man warned Helga about Stinky's trick with the mirror. Then they tried blackjack but Stinky, his second, warned about their slowness at sums and Harold known hand's trick, so now they were about to risk their luck to one card. Just one card. Fuzzy Slippers finally ended shuffling the cards and spread them out on the table. Fifty-two cards fanned out on the discolored surface of the table, hiding away their destiny.

His sight rose from the table to find the blue eyes on him.

"Ladies first" three voices sounded in unison.

Helga observed Fuzzy Slippers for a second as he barely nodded. Without hesitation, she proceeded to put her finger on a card of the right half and drag it to her. She raised it slowly and observed it with a blank face and then saw him. Sid curved his mouth in a pleased smile, even when he resented Helga's poker face, Harold was a lost cause… He almost gasped. Helga placed down a three … a beautiful three of spades!

Sid so couldn't believe his luck, but still tried to remain silent. Stinky however, let out a chuckle. The boy with thin hair then turned to see the lot of cards … and then to the group reunited.

Fuzzy Slippers and Helga reigned over their reactions, but Harold was stunned and Stinky was ready to claim victory. He was as happy as Stinky but he waited. He knew he was victorious. The chance he picked up a two was one tenth … one sixth … one … thirteenth? … whatever. A damn … tini-eth. He picked a card and turned it up without seeing it, tossing it over the center of the table.

A two!

Sid couldn't believe it. It has to be a joke!

"A fucking two?"

He blinked several times looking around the table. The tossing disordered the fanned deck but there wasn't another card turned up. A fucking two of hearts!

He then looked up to face his opponent. A big smirk and catty eyes adorned the face of the blonde seated in front of him. She said then with gloating voice and he almost could see her licking her whiskers.

"You're so-o mine, Nose Boy."

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I only own this plot and the Originals Characters.

Motorola is TM, I don't own it.

Rated T because language and references.

Thanks for reading. You, reviewers, make my day and this work meaningful.

Written August 2012

Published August 21th, 2012


	24. Chapter 24

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**Chapter 24**

**Getting Information from the Right Source**

* * *

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to see but we just couldn't help it. The damn bodyguard was standing guard just outside…"

"WE?"

"… Arnold …"

"Arnold was also there? Arnold of all people! Fuck, Phoebe! Isn't this a free country? Couldn't I do whatever I want without care about being stalked? You're my best friend, for God' sake! You should have my back!"

Then just the intermittent sound of the line cut.

Fuck!

* * *

"It was not different this time. The doctor started to evaluate participation and I raised my hand as usual… and again -as usual- nobody else's hand raised into the air …

"_Heyerdahl…_" the educator started "_Name the drug interactions of the MAOIs. All of them._"

Phoebe described as she recalled. She stood, confidant in her knowledge and before start talking, she turned down to see the front of her beloved pharmacology's book on her desk; but then, instead of the well-known purple face she found a red-orange cover of 'UFO Activity in the Sky of Wyoming". She opened her mouth, stunned but made an effort to focus in answer the question…

Then she turned to the front of the classroom to find a little green man instead of the handsome doctor. The creature had an odd-shaped head and big, round, black and doubled-lidded eyes. She shouted in panic and the echo of dozens of high pitched screams mimicking hers and equal numbers of little green men standing about the seats behind her, bending their little bodies in that impossible way than the guy in The Scream painting; then they all pointed and laughed at her…

"What a nightmare!" the sarcastic remark made her blink twice and turn around. Helga was throwing a bunch of old papers and schoolwork into a black trash bag. "Seriously Pheebs! I thought you've left those insecurities behind. You're the most capable girl I know. And you don't need me praising you."

"They're not insecurities!" Phoebe almost squirmed. "It's just that I know I must take a look to all the work I did this past semester. I don't like that feeling at the beginning of the new semester, when you think you forgot everything you learned before."

"I never have that feeling …" the blonde stated without stopping her work. "Maybe you don't remember every letter as written, but the knowledge is integrated into you, in your baggage." then turned to see her "You're too much apprehensive regarding your education. I wouldn't like to think you have a problem with that."

Phoebe shrugged, thoughtful as Helga entered to her walk-in closet again. At least, she hasn't found Helga in combative mood. That was Brian advice and worked just fine. She and Brian had spent Friday afternoon together. After the game, where their class football team had won over the actual football team of Hillwood West, Harold and Joey had been exultant… and hungry and what remained of the group went to have dinner to Omar Falafel Hut, one of football stars' favorite stands.

She confided to Brian what she and Arnold saw. Brian advised she should face Helga with the truth before she knew it from another source. If Helga would get to know it through James' bodyguard or Arnold, it'd be disloyalty in her eyes. The boy with the straw colored hair also counseled talking to her firstly by phone and later facing her in person with a calamity looming over your persona. That way you'd found the blonde with good disposition to help you and not ready to brawl.

Obedient, Phoebe called the blonde Friday evening. Of course didn't find her, so let a message. The blonde called her back past midnight, after her date. She let her know then…

Now, about twenty hours later Helga and she were in good terms again, ready to spend Saturday night catching up. Brian was a genius. Phoebe smiled wondering what Brian had undergone with the blond to know her that deeply; what experiences made him become able to spare her from hypothetical situations, but then remembered that the boy was a consummated stalker; an awareness that give her the creeps when she got to think deeply about it. How much he'd know about Phoebe herself?"

The smart girl half listened as the blonde kept ranting about her issues- meaning her huge concern regarding her studies. She took the sport bag she brought with her with a change of clothes, sleepwear and personal care items as Helga swept the floor.

There were only the two of them in the old blue brownstone. Big Bob was out in some politic business; Miriam was celebrating her boss' birthday in their office and Helga assured that such parties used to end by down. Olga and his husband had returned to their West Side's house on Thursday. Phoebe decided it was time to change the subject.

"The guys are acting kind of strange lately, don't you think?"

The blond came close to her hairdresser looking for a pin to tie up her hair and exposing her blemished neck. The blue eyes through the mirror dared the petite girl to make a remark.

"How strange? Like dancing around and exhibiting their plumage?" she cracked a laugh "Maybe they are in mating season." Helga said nonchalantly then biting a rubber eraser and throwing it to the trash bag. Phoebe realized Helga's so called summer cleaning was a serious thing. She was throwing away a bunch of little precious things –dear old pens and pencils, sketches, some old books, notebooks, stationary and trimmings that had lived in her shelves and drawers for long time. The trash bag that held all the disposed stuff was fattening really fast. Phoebe walked casually into the closet and saw in one of the higher shelves the little books filled with poems –which scattered a week ago- were now wrapped up in plastic film.

"I don't know… I found Gerald strangely interested in your story with that guy, Julio" she added.

"Nancies" the blonde scoffed "They say we women are chatty but you just looked at them; they are natural."

Phoebe walked out of the closet and to the window then; the old willow tree outside it was wider and leafier than ever before. Phoebe realized that everything changes eventually. Helga had changed for sure… not precisely a bad thing … but seemed that she paid less attention to the small and daily occurrences that happened around them.

During the previous years and even recently, there were occasions that they followed psychotically every gossip related to the gang or people they knew as well as their own speculations regarding actions or sayings coming from their friends; but now it seemed that she was really busy with her job – well, her several jobs- and the news coming from her application to the editorial. She barely complied with the gang by making act of presence in some reunions but didn't observe her surroundings with judging eyes anymore. She seemed hadn't even realized that the gang, mainly the boys, had taken a strange and extraordinary interest on her and her love life recently.

That was remarkable. They never paid that kind of attention to her. Even Arnold seemed altered by the fact she was dating. She had watched him attentively on Friday and realized his demeanor turned sullen after witnessing Helga's vehement demonstration of affection. Phoebe was confused. She had had her suspicions but it wasn't easy taking action according to mere suspicions. She had talked to Brian who confessed he also had the belief that Arnold was jealous, but he recommended don't act upon that idea yet. They could be mistaken. Helga was having a good time with James and Arnold had a steady girlfriend. Phoebe sighed. Brian was right. It would be stupid getting Helga to hold illusions again about something hadn't occurred in long time.

Brian was sure that if Helga knew about Arnold's supposed jealousy, she would throw away his relationship with James in a second and run to his side. Phoebe shared Brian's opinion that Arnold didn't deserve to get her that easily… he should fight for her …not getting her the instant he wriggled his pointer finger to attract her. Phoebe squirmed only by thinking on that.

It wasn't as if she doesn't like Arnold … because she liked him. It was because he had deeply hurt her. Okay, maybe he had been unaware of that but still … Helga had suffered for years because of him and even when it was past now, there were times when it was so hard that Helga hadn't been able to leave the bed and face the happy new couple in the school corridors. Phoebe exhaled and turned to see her friend biting her tongue, concentrated as she cleaned the top drawer of her desk.

"It crossed my mind that he was jealous …" she speculated.

"Who?" the blonde furrowed her brows. Phoebe puffed.

"Who are we talking about?" she snorted "Gerald!"

"Really, Pheebs!" she scoffed, shaking her head and going back to her work.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Why do you even think on that? Do you still feel that guilty that you want to find him a girl? Even if it's me?"

"No!" Phoebe affirmed assuredly.

"Then stop already that bullshit. I consulted you when I thought on him about being my roommate."

"I know… but I also know what I saw."

"Don't lose your time here, sister. I'm not going out with him. Not even for you!"

"I would never ask you that! Besides, you're dating James."

"Yeah" Helga scoffed "I'm _dating _him" she made the quote sign in the air.

"What _that_ mean exactly?" she imitated her gesture.

"Do you have any idea about who James really is?" Helga made a derisive noise "What he's used to?" There she goes… thinking low of herself again. Phoebe groaned.

"Helga … I've seen him. He really cares for you…"

"I know he cares … that's part of the problem." The blonde then grunted. "God, this is a mess!"

"You mean … Helga … do you even like him? … Because believe me, I'm lost here!"

Helga laughed somewhat bitterly.

"I see you really don't have the slightest idea who James is." Helga turned to rummage into the next drawer. Phoebe waited knowing she was ordering her next words. "James is this kind of guy that is used to have a girl within easy reach" she turned to observe her "… all of the time, wherever he is." Helga raised her brows emphasizing her words.

"Does …he has someone ... waiting for him … in D.C.?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"Not that I know, but I can't deny there is a possibility …. Maybe I didn't explain myself correctly." she hummed "James' girls use to follow him everywhere … and to be _available_ to him … twenty-four-seven" Phoebe remained thoughtful.

"Did he have a girl around here …?"

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Helga barked cutting her line of thoughts. Phoebe felt silly and didn't like that feeling. Still, she tried again.

"But he seems…"

"I know what he seems…" the tall girl groaned. "He always seems to be a good guy... Criminy, he's actually a good guy -one of the best despite what everybody could think about someone of his kind- but still, when time arrives, he just … goes away … without looking back" seeing her skeptic expression, the blond girl added "He's done this before, Pheebs."

"To you?" Helga shrugged uncomfortably "Helga … you two had a thing before?"

"Pheebs!" Helga didn't turn around.

"When?" She asked. No giving her friend time to prepare herself.

"I didn't say we did!"

"But it's obvious …"

"What do you want from me?" Helga turned around, her face red. _'God!'_ It wasn't an everyday occurrence getting the blond girl flushed.

"When did you two started this thing?"

"There was no _'this thing'_"

"Why are you so flustered then?" Helga turned to reply angrily but then no word came out from her. She seemed lost, keeping open mouthed for several seconds. Finally she let-out despondently

"James and I were friends. We were_ just_ friends … really, really good friends for a while … then he went off without any further _'hey, how have you doing?'_ afterwards." She groaned "That's what he does."

"Oh, Helga …"

"Hey! I'm okay with that. It's not as if I was hoping us becoming an item. It's not as if I hadn't seen it coming in first place. For starters, I never thought he could be interested in me that way" she shrugged "Still ... he warned me from the beginning, you know?"

"Really?" Phoebe frowned, trying to remember all the loose ends Helga was letting down there and ask about them in due time "He warned you when you two started dating …" Helga resumed her work.

"No. He told me that long ago, when I first met him." She vacillated and then sat down heavily. "He told me that boys like to have fun without commitments; that they don't use to think about love as us, girls. And that I should to be aware of that to know what to expect from them; to not to end heartbroken".

"That's a good advice …" Phoebe started cautiously "… coming from a good _friend_." She paused. "But he said that long ago, right? What does he say now?"

"You mean he could think otherwise now?" Helga observed her with a strange expression. Phoebe nodded cautiously. She knew what her friend really wanted. Helga didn't need her to confirm anything, but just to help her up to unravel her own thoughts. "I … I think we … he didn't speak about the matter. Look …" Helga bit her lip "Don't start making me think about it now, okay? He's gone… and even when he promised to stop by any given day, I really don't think I'd heard about him again anytime soon. Ha! Even _if_ he wanted, his job is overwhelming."

"He promised to come to see you?" Phoebe raised her brows "You two don't have an agreement or some of the kind?"

"If you're asking me if he asked me formally to be his girlfriend, the answer is no. He didn't. Having girlfriends is not his style." Helga snickered "That's what I was saying from the beginning, but you always find how to stray away from the original idea."

"He asked you to go out with him, in the first place … and also asked you to follow him, didn't he?"

"Well, yes …and yes … but to be _his _girl. Under his conditions_, _obviously." Helga vacillated "How do you know that?"

"Did he ask it that… explicitly?" she ignored her question.

"No, he didn't, but I know him." Helga made a face. "I know I'm weird, but I wouldn't feel right being with him for a while, and then, when the summer ends, just turn over the page with a '_Bye, it has been a pleasure'_. You know the freak I am. I … I … somehow I … God!" Helga exhaled frustrated. "I don't know what we're doing. I still can't believe this is happening!" Phoebe frowned seeing her so unsettled. "I know I'm a chump, but then he should react and stop this madness! He's the grown man here, for God's sake!"

"Calm down!" Phoebe touched her arm "I know how you feel"

"No, you don't!"

"I know you're sentimental. I know you prefer to keep boys at safe distance to avoid this kind of situations." _What got me thinking_ -she thought for herself_-… James advises are the reason why you never take a boy seriously … to keep you from harm? Scrap that for now. _– "Somehow … James is _different…_" she stretched the word "... there's more empathy with him, for what you two lived in the past. He became closer than anyone before, in friendly terms. If you let him come close now, under the actual circumstances, it'd be hard to go back to where you stood at the beginning, right?"

"Why do I even need a best friend?" Helga asked with sarcasm "Yeah, you just showed me why!" then sighed as she sank down onto her couch. Phoebe observed her. She realized what was happening. What she-Phoebe- wanted in the beginning - but was it desirable now? _'So you're actually taking him seriously?_' she asked the blonde inwardly and then exhaled. There were some things that just couldn't be asked if you didn't want her snapping.

"That's why you're afraid to follow him?" That was permitted. Phoebe repeated in her mind asking further about his advises later.

"Amongst other things. I have a lot of work to do in here and so little time." She straightened to see her in the face "Did I tell you that we plan the opening in Thanksgiving? Would you be here, Pheebs?"

Phoebe blinked surprised; until the moment James told her about Helga's big job in the store, she'd supposed the blonde girl spent most of her time with him and not in there. So it was true.

"Thanksgiving you say?" Phoebe asked "I'll do my best, Helga, but you know it's not on me…"

"Yeah, I know how demanding your school is. But if it's possible, please come. I'd love have you there."

"Where exactly?"

"You know 'The Galleries' right?" Phoebe nodded trying to hide her shock. The Galleries was one of the fancies malls in the big city. "The other one is in 'La Plaza' in the Village."

"Wow, Helga" she swallowed a big gulp "That would be big!"

"Well, yeah …" Helga smiled reservedly "We want to make it fancy; big deals, big advertising … Times Square and the whole nine yards. I hope everything turns out right in the end." Phoebe was awestruck.

"I wish the best of lucks. I assure you I'll make my most to be there." She looked at Helga's phone blinking. "What does James think about all this?"

"He likes the plan. Still he says he'd be more aggressive but the jerk thinks everybody has his resources" Helga's fingers gestured richness.

"How rich he is?" Phoebe asked just for ask. She knew a thing or two about his wealth. In fact, after Helga asked him about subventions in sight of the respect Principal Meyer exhibited towards him; she went back to research. It resulted that every school in the district received huge subsidies from Brighton-Lewis Foundation; and not only that but _'Bright Your Future' _grants were sponsored by his family. Five full grants went to Hillwood West the year they graduated. Arnold's and Phil's ones were amongst them.

"I think I'll never know, Pheebs" she shrugged.

"Even Rhonda said that compared to them, she's a homeless soul." Helga raised his brow "How is his house like?" She asked taking a peppermint candy from the jar on the window table. Another bunch of fresh sunflowers were in the vase. A cardboard box in a corner held some few others, wilted but full with seeds.

"Pretty normal if you ask me." Helga leaned on the back of her seat "I mean, compared to his parents or Rhonda's. It's a split house, you know, because is over the canyon; like a small, modern building. Porcelain flooring downstairs and wooden the top levels; minimalist, comfortable… too clean." she shrugged "His parent's is huge, bigger than Rhonda's but less... It's classy, you know, finely decorated, just a few little pretty details. The public area is separate and is more ostentatious; that half of the house has a large hall; it's actually a ballroom; you know, all luxurious. Besides, there's the deck … the _patio. I_t has a fountain and Greek sculptures. I think it depends of the reunion or the host if they open the ballroom or the deck … or both. When I went over last Wednesday they used both. It was Sir Robert's birthday, so you can figure it out it had to be showy."

"Why Sir Robert?" she asked, though she knew by what James said it was Helga's doing.

"The man is … do you know him?"

"Well, I've seen him in the news" Phoebe hummed "Tall, lean, pepper-and-salt, still handsome …"

"…vain … arrogant as you don't have idea" Helga ended for her "Did you read 'Persuasion'?"

"… Sophomore year" she smiled, guessing what was about to be said.

"Well, you just see Sir Walter Elliot in the flesh. I don't need to say more" then she quoted with affected voice "_a mere Mrs. Smith, an everyday Mrs. Smith, of all people and all names in the world, to be the chosen friend of Miss Anne Elliot, and to be preferred by her, to her own family connections among the nobility of England and Ireland…!"_

Phoebe laughed wondering how Helga remembered such details from a book read long time ago.

"More arrogant than James?" she asked when she could speak again. Helga cracked another loud laugh.

"So you find James arrogant?"

"Come on … don't tell he isn't." she laughed along.

"Mmhm …" Helga hesitated "yeah, he is. I guess you can't be another way when you were born as a Brighton-Lewis" she laughed again "He's also very proud of his looks … and of his caste … in extreme" Helga pointed "There are some things you just can't say around him. You'd see them insignificant but, to him, they are really offensive. You find hard to reconcile those full-of-pride reactions with what you know about him…" she chuckled "I guess nobody is perfect"

Phoebe bashed in her words for a while.

"How do you do to deal with him? I mean, being so proud and arrogant?"

"He's not really that …" Helga's sight remained in the scenery beyond the window "I don't know. It's attached to his nature, I guess … the same way I'm undeniably a bully but still he's so … bright and fascinating and … fun at the same time …"

"… and smoking hot …" Phoebe sighed "He's so handsome, Helga! I don't know how you do to let him go every night."

"I see you fell into his spell" Helga derided, watching her carefully.

"He's really handsome!" she defended herself "I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Ask anyone!"

Helga laughed unaffectedly.

"He's an expert in image management, Pheebs! His best product is _himself_." The blond smiled disdainfully.

"Are you telling me he's a mirage?"

"What you see is what you get" Helga nudged her. "He's just that perfect"

Both of them remained seated side by side in Helga's couch, sighing. Phoebe supplemented in a murmur.

"I guess he must be really good in bed" and nudged her back.

"Pheebs!" Helga almost fell from the seat.

"What?" Phoebe cracked a laugh seeing the girl blushing "Don't tell me you two haven't …?" her jaw fell to the floor. "God!" her head spun. Helga covered her face with a cushion to hide away her humiliation.

Why Helga said James needed a girl all the time then? If Helga wasn't ... She had just nailed her in a lie… was it really a lie?

"Helga …?"

"We didn't!" She cried out through the cushion "It's that okay? Will you leave me alone now?" Her voice could be muffled by the pillow but was firm nevertheless.

"Why?" her voice held more curiosity than what she would want to show "Not that there's anything wrong with that." She rushed the words "I mean …"

"Criminy, Pheebs! Do you think I'm that easy? I mean I like the guy, but we went out barely three days!"

"… And …?" Phoebe pushed a little more.

"… And then there's this weird thing …" Helga let out reluctantly.

"What weird thing?" she insisted.

"Just didn't happen, okay?" Helga disclosed her face; the blue eyes were daring her but the face was still beet red.

"Helga … I can't understand if you're not more explicit …" Phoebe frowned showing how lost she felt. Helga inhaled deeply as she seated back. Finally after a minute or so she started, still observing her carefully.

"We … let's just say … things went wild the first time…" Helga rushed in, turning to her desk after letting down an unspoken threat "… beginning with that walking up the street after leaving Rhonda's … I kinda freaked out and asked him to wait in the last minute. We were friends and I wasn't expecting _that_ minutes earlier …" she paused "we were _friends_ for Pete's sake!" the girl took a long inhalation "He understood" She then blinked "I think … then ... he freaked out … later … because …" Phoebe realized her friend's mind was elsewhere because she went on like an automat "I saw it in his eyes. Those sleepy olive eyes … I realized he was also afraid and I don't know exactly why … if he feared for me? … From me?" she frowned "… Because our friendship? Or because he first met me being a little girl …?" the blonde sighed "E_verything_ is actually weird?" her sight remained absent. Phoebe knew the time for pry had finally arrived. She asked softly but firmly.

"How old were you when you first met him?"

Helga answered after a small hesitation.

"Thirteen".

"… And he was?"

"Twenty five" she mumbled "He's eleven years, eleven months and ten days older than me. He counted." Phoebe also counted in her head … March 25th … April 15th …. Helga was twenty one ... and James thirty-three. That was interesting.

"He's Olga's age, then?" Helga blinked repetitively and then turned to see her with her brow furrowed.

"Olga's almost a year older. She's a Gemini" she feigned Olga's effusiveness

"Olga dated him" it wasn't a question "When?"

"Back then … but they didn't date! Not in reality!" Helga stood and walked towards her bed to slip down in there.

"Your dad mentioned …" she adventured a small lie.

"Everybody thinks they dated but they didn't" her voice was muffled "Olga already had a boyfriend, so they … pretended to date to be let alone. I helped them… Bob wasn't keen of the loser. Olga's boyfriend I mean! I don't blame Bob even when he never got to know the guy was a psycho. Fortunately, I eventually managed to torn them apart." Helga mumbled to herself.

Phoebe continued her inquiring without bashing in the last statement.

"Nobody suspected?" Helga denied and then went on.

"On the other hand, Sir Robert never needed an excuse to despise James. He couldn't stand his son. It was mutual. They barely could stay in the same room without being at each other necks."

"Why? His own son … I mean …"

"Sir Robert is spoiled …he's like a big kid… James confided me only some stuff … but I guessed some other. It all started when James hit puberty and his dad scolded him for being all day long playing videogames and wired to headphones. He was a good kid, for God' sake, but I guess Sir Robert would prefer scoundrel for a son … or a jock. He became James then and not Robert. He didn't deserve to be a Robert".

"I didn't know his name was also Robert"

"His public name is James, but it's just his middle name. Robert James Brighton-Lewis the VI" Helga laughed sadly. Phoebe remained silent, taking in the info. It was somewhat strange knowing the bizarre business of a successful man like James.

"James suffered because of that?"

"He still deals with it. His siblings had also suffered their father. He's an ogre" Helga frowned, "Phoebe … I'm confiding…"

"I know. You don't have to ask" Helga nodded; then blinked and went on

"Well, so … Olga didn't date him."

"Your dad or Sir Robert suspected it?"

"No. Sir Robert wanted James far away from his domains but still stuck in town; and Bob decided to let them alone, so he wasn't around when James came to supposedly pick her up. In fact, James stayed at home with me, watching TV and whatnot as Olga went out with the freak. Nobody checked on us."

"Was it safe? … Being with James alone … at home?"

"Yeah…" Helga observed her with disbelief "It was James, for God' sake! He was like an old brother. He's a pretty good brother actually, a lot better than Olga's ever been."

"Does he know the kisser you mentioned?

"What kisser?" Helga observed her, frowning again.

"The kisser you told to him … I don't know. You shared it with him and I find it odd …. For what you said about his hair, I even thought it was him." Phoebe's brow creased remembering his strange leering back in the field and reminding herself to ask later. "Oh my God! Was it his brother?"

"I told you I never met Ed. Why you …?" Helga shook her head annoyed.

" … never?" The blond shook her head again.

"Besides, Edward is kinda blond like his mother, isn't he?" Phoebe opened her eyes, shrugging. She didn't know that.

"Well… going back to the beginning … why did you say that the fact that you two being friends make things worse?" After a clear vacillation, Helga answered.

"I didn't meant that exactly"

"Then what?"

"I meant I didn't see it coming… look … James is a friend … and even when I haven't seen him for years, he's the most trustf…" Helga closed her eyes and groaned.

"You already spilled enough beans to stop now, Helga!" Phoebe admonished her "So better start telling from the beginning if you want me to understand this mess!" she waited avidly for Helga to start to confess her adventures. When the summer started she never got to guess it'd be uncovered a part of Helga's life she didn't even know the blonde girl had. And she called herself her best friend!

After some minutes the blond started again, putting on show her annoyance.

"James and I befriended years ago, that summer when you went to visit your grandparents to Kentucky and then you went to Mexico. You let me alone most of that summer, remember?"

"Yeah" Phoebe nodded "The summer between seventh and eighth grade, when you said you'd tame the guys during those dog days" she snorted

"Was it then? Well, the stupid of me thought that, but the idiots cut me off" Helga fumed "They threw me out of the gang just to go chasing after sweet, stupid giggling girls! Damn hormones!"

"You were talking about James"

Helga threw her a nasty look.

"Well …" she sighed "… that summer Sir Robert was running for the Senate for first time" Phoebe listened attentively "Well, James was forced to come home and stay in here"

"Forced?"

"Yeah, I never knew why … or what power his father invest himself with, but he forced James to stay here… -Ed and Melissa as well." She added "Sir Robert and Bob had met each other the previous year. They became partners and somehow, they decided to go and play Celestine to Olga and James…" Helga snorted "their little perfect offspring should give them even more perfect fruits" she then laughed "Little they knew their kids repelled with the intensity of equal poles of magnets." Helga frowned "They were the same, besides, Olga's maniac boy sucked all her attention and James … I don't know … maybe he'd go on if she'd wanted but he …" She shrugged. "Well … I was angry that summer because you weren't around and the guys were … pairing off … and kicked me out. Jerks!" Helga laughed then "I scared them to dead that very night!" Helga laughed evilly.

"What did you do?" Phoebe laughed along; guessing the trick Helga would pull on them. Helga's laugh was almost manic.

"I pulled a prank on them… Do you remember when Gerald told that old tale involving a cabman and a scotch terrier?" Phoebe stomach began to tremble with laughing, just by guessing "Well, I offered Mrs. Parr to walk her dog out and I wore this old fashioned dress I found at Olga's closet and took a scarf, to hang it from a somewhere" Helga stopped to laugh at her please then went on about hiring the park resident cabman – a crazy thing that used to drive the carriage for tourists and gladly helped her to carry out the prank for a few bucks.

Phoebe's laugh joined Helga's as she described the terrified faces of the guys and way them ran for their lives as they'd never ran before; Sid peed on his pants, Stinky fell down and cried as a freak, Arnold's and Gerald's hair hung lifelessly, Eugene wasn't okay and Harold's mom came running from God knew where to save his weepy son; at the end of the tale, both of the girls were holding their bellies and wiping their tears because of the laughing. According to Helga never was a most willing cabman to pull a prank in the whole world as that old coot . His acting should have earned an Academy Award.

Phoebe tried to visualize the guys back then, at thirteen most of them. Well, Harold should be sixteen or older that summer. Gerald and she were already dating; Arnold was seeing … who? Phoebe shook her head, not remembering who had been his girlfriend those days. Helga had broken up recently with Brian … well … Brian had. The break up was his initiative; he said she needed space to extend her wings. Well, it was until _now_ and thanks to James that Phoebe realized Helga had actually extended her horizons and looking for the best kisser around who resulted to be none other than Wolfgang; a fairly good kisser who never got to match up the mysterious and clumsy kisser in her bedroom.

Phoebe frowned wondering who he was. She had asked Helga, but the blonde refused bluntly to name him. She was sure it wasn't Arnold because she had kissed Arnold only three times before –two scripted and one during the underestimated confession of her feelings- and one later, soon after Senior Prom.

Phoebe next recalled about Helga kissing Harold around that time, and now she figured that it was part of her _quest_, as James came to call it. With regard of that, the petite girl wondered if James knew who the clumsy guy was. Taking in his reaction and the disapproval displayed, Phoebe was almost sure he knew … on second and deeper thoughts, this James _thing_ was also a discovery. How on earth James Brighton-Lewis even existed in her universe? How in earth he was _her_ friend, her good friend? And how that friendship evolved into something more lately?

Phoebe realized Helga was right. She strayed from the initial idea. Phoebe scoffed incredulous becoming conscious she was as flawed as everyone else. She wanted to know about James and Helga just made her follow a strand related to the guys. Again!

She stood then, thinking about the lots of information she still should get out from the blonde. Helga had set upright some minutes ago and had gone to the kitchen, so Phoebe took paper and pen and started to write a few things she'd ask and then followed her friend downstairs. Helga was placing cucumber and pineapple slices in a tray along with sandwiches, two plates and a can of coke and a bottle of iced tea. When Helga started to take care of herself she'd never know.

"Do you need any help?" She offered and the blonde shook her head. "We can take diner here, don't you think?"

Helga turned to see her vacillating then shrugged and picked up the plates from the tray and placed them on the table.

"Did you ever learn Gerald potatoes pot recipe, Pheebs?"

"No." she admitted "Do you really like them, right?" Phoebe sneered.

"Yeah! And damn it, he once wanted me to help him and I turned him down. I mean … criminy!"

"There'll have still a chance. It's not as if you're not living together for another year"

"That'll be the number one in my to-do-list this year" the blonde proclaimed, then sat down. Phoebe had decided to let her attack her meal before start prying again, but realized she now would take it easy. Wow! This was for real. Helga was all mature and poised; she was even seated properly in her chair and using a fork like a lady … and displaying manners! Phoebe was sure she wasn't trying to impress anyone this time.

As they continued the small talk, Phoebe took Helga in again. She was seated in front of her wearing an old pair of pijamas and a non-sleeved top; her blonde hair messily pinned up; her face clean. Helga's fair skin was now sun kissed. Phoebe realized the old acne marks on her visage were almost invisible by now. Helga would never have the most pretty of the faces, but her strong features were attractive and interesting nevertheless. She might not have the sweetness of Olga or Lila's, or the exquisiteness of Rhonda's or … Phoebe herself … but it still attracted the attention.

Sean used to say that she was the kind of girl who you didn't see coming. According to her current boyfriend -an artist by the way- at first sight, Helga looked as any of the thousands of tall, willowy blondes out there and you could let her pass unnoticed; but once you get to know her she was really something else. Her big blue eyes were unnecessary big, unnecessary blue and unnecessary expressive. Her big lips were a challenge for every healthy boy and the rest of her features, meaning that cute shaped nose, thick brows and square jaw give her a classic type, very European, and that was without taking in consideration that curvy body of hers to have all the guys in the neighborhood gawking all over her … and even an occasional and opulent bachelor.

Phoebe thought that this whole change –Helga being more assertive and self-assured – probably obeyed to the fact that her current job in The Bostonian was high rewarding; and that she'd gotten the recognition of several teachers, which always helped to raise self-esteem. Besides, she had received a mail from the Editorial House that interviewed her for a post just before the summer; they were looking for scheduling a second interview with the Chief Editor. Well, and then was the store…

"Did you talk to your boss about James? …I mean …" Helga let the cucumber slice on the plate and blinked.

"Yes, I did … and you know what she said?" Phoebe shook her head, denying.

"_You're going out with James Brighton-Lewis? You –girl- out of all people!"_ Helga mimicked an affected voice.

"No way!"

"Believe it! And then after saying that _she'd heard_ that James was dating a snobbish socialite in DC and _that she thought _he didn't like blondes, she ended with _'conflict of interest my ass!'_ then scoffed _'Call me again when he give you a diamond'. _Can you believe it?"

Phoebe smiled knowingly. It wasn't hard to believe that would be the reaction of most women in such situation. Cynicism … incredulity. It was some kind of defense mechanism when you realize someone _less-worthy-than-you_ achieves something you'd wish for yourself.

"Yeah, I can. It's absolutely predictable. Don't tell me you didn't expect some of the kind"

"Well… I haven't given too much thought, actually. I just thought I needed to let her know since … you know…"

"Politics is a dangerous business …"

"Well, I don't want my columnists thinking I pass their work over before published or something like that"

"Well, you did your part. If something goes out won't be your fault" Helga shrugged and continued eating. "Helga…"

"Mmmhmm"

"What do you know about that affair in Tennessee?" Helga fixed her sight on her.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked on the defensive.

"Well… people are praising the candidate … even the journalists adulate his shrewdness… She vacillated "It was James doing, right? That's actually his job?"

"James doesn't tell such things, Pheebs"

"But it _was_ his doing"

"I can't tell you for sure. For what I heard, I suppose it is." She stated with caution.

"How does he do to …?

"…achieve that?" she nodded "Godfather's way I suppose" Helga made a face "Pulling strings here and there"

"Come on, he's not that tricky … or is he?" she asked warily.

"He's a politician, Pheebs. I've heard worse."

"He talks in front of you? I mean …"

"Well, he doesn't hide away or speaks in code all the time … and I know a thing or two about politics since my job and because I read and listen to politicians, that's why I'm able to … do the linking"

"How does he deal with that? I mean, since you say he's a good boy after all" Phoebe asked recalling what Helga said in the schoolyard about him wearing a mask.

"He's a good boy deep down but that's his work." She shrugged "and it has to be done. I don't know for real how he deals with his conscience." Phoebe heeded in her words wondering if James was really honest with her. She exhaled before going on.

"James knows about your job?"

"In the paper?" Phoebe nodded "He said he realized when' M' changed his style and asked his personal assistant to investigate. My name popped up on his desk. A pleasant surprise he said" Phoebe copied Helga's smile.

"So he remembered you… after all those years without seeing each other – which – by the way- you didn't end to tell me…" Helga groaned. She went on eating up and it was until she finished, disposed of the dirty dishes and turned on the coffee maker she came back and asked.

"Where were we?"

"Why did you stop seeing each other?"

"Sheeesh, Pheebs! I don't have an answer to that one!" the blonde cursed.

"When then?" she didn't insist, taking advantage of the fact that Helga felt herself in debt.

"Mmm … that very summer …" she said reluctantly "you may think …"

"You just dealt with him that summer?" Phoebe was surprised "you were out with him past midnight and he gave you driving lessons when you were thirteen?"

"If you're gonna go judgmental we better talk about something else!" Helga said with attitude.

Phoebe extended her arms out to calm her friend.

"Okay, okay, okay … is just … I found strange that a … _young man_ … wanted … to spend time …"

"… with an ugly teenager like me? … when it was easy for him to hook up with a proper girl?"

"No!" Phoebe cried "That's not what I … No!" she had no idea where to go, so she inhaled deeply "but you can deny …"

"I know, Phoebe. Don't think I never thought of that" Helga hesitated. After a pause she added "Mmm. … I guess James was too young and inexpert in some aspects. I told you he was kinda geek. He was coming back from the university and his father had promised him a job in his company. He didn't want to work for his dad but felt bounded. He had rejected a job in Chicago because Sir Robert already … and I think he felt trapped"

"He told you all this or you guessed it?"

"He told, of course. How could I known all those things if he didn't let them out, huh?" Phoebe nodded to let her go on "According to him, his friends were on vacation; he found that the club was for pretentious idiots, besides, it was full of people …" the blonde rolled her eyes "Sir Robert didn't want to see him marauding in his campaign headquarters or in the firm… or in his house. James own house was being built just around the corner … I think the poor boy found solace in here… lost in fantasyland … watching movies … I didn't judge him … neither he did to me.

Phoebe attended the story fascinated.

"I can't believe someone like him having such life!"

"Overbearing fathers complicate life, Pheebs. Some people never get over them. You're in great advantage here. Your parents don't try to kill your free will."

"That's true" the petite girl mumbled.

"James' mom was never able to confront her husband. She had a drinking problem. He was raised by his grandma, overprotected" Helga looked at Phoebe sternly "Pheebs, I'm dead if someone else knows this. This stuff is not mine to share"

"I know, Hel…" just few times she indulged with a nickname and now was one of those occasions "You know me, I'm a grave"

"And sorry for drop this on your shoulders… to help me to carry …"

"… so much information that you just don't know what to do with it?" Helga moaned.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm falling again …"

"Why James …" Helga had started also when Phoebe interrupted her "You go ahead" she asked to the blonde, but she denied walking towards the counter to bring the coffee set. Phoebe inhaled deeply a couple of times before ask again "Why James confided you all those things. I mean, they're very personal … and you were only a child!

Helga shrugged trying to act nonchalantly.

"He … witnessed… the real … daily managing in here" she signaling around the kitchen "He knew the Patakis in depth" Helga said pointedly. "I guess he decided to take me under his wing… you know, as a lost boy … like he used when he was in that Big Brother, Big Sister shi… thing … just like Olga. See why I said they're the same?"

Phoebe nodded and kept listening as Helga extended about James's attention back then. Watching TV and movies were only the start. Going out for a walking, for a dinner or to indulge with some snack; going to the movies, Dinoland and his house to supervise the construction followed suit. Driving lessons and rides in his high performance car. It seemed that amid the entertainment, James asked stuff and told stuff to help a little girl. But Helga wasn't an ordinary little girl.

She said sometimes she had the impression that James needed to talk as much as she did. She understood that even on occasions, James seemed to forget he wasn't a kid because he acted just as crazy as she did, only to seem shocked when suddenly he grasped the fact he was the grown man in there. Helga said she comprehended James was still indecisive about which path he'd follow in life; if he would go to his father, put up with his leading and wilt under his shadow, or if he'd find his own path far away from Sir Robert.

"James told me once that facing life could be scary…. You know he was always a good student, then went to college where his talent was also celebrated, so he continued studying, a Master seemed the next step but he realized he just couldn't keep eluding life out of the academic environment" Helga stopped to sip from her coffee "I'm sure he never confessed those fears to someone else." Phoebe nodded "Have you realize that that is actually true, Pheebs? James had never the need of working, like us. He'd been getting his birthrights since he turned eighteen so I guess …"

Phoebe took in Helga words as they were getting out from her lips. Even when it was true that they had gotten jobs to help their parents to fund their education and to complement their partial trusts, working also covered a social need. Still, she understood the observation that when you get applause because your achievements in the academic world, you're reluctant to let that go to face the possibility of failing out there, maybe taht was Olga's case.

" … so, I was really happy when I heard he was obtaining success in the political world. Even when I hadn't talked to him -not even through mail- for so long I still wished …"

"Why you two stop seeing each other?" she asked all of a sudden. Helga turned to see her, blinking.

"He had to go, eventually…"

"Why no communication at all?"

"Dunno, Pheebs! It was a misunderstanding!" Helga groaned "You're not gonna make me talk about that" Phoebe raised her hands as a peace sign.

"Okay …" she conceded "Then I guess you can't tell either why you were so reluctant to meet him again" Helga ate a cookie, Phoebe smiled "You told me … before you went out with him days ago … that night at Rhonda's old place, remember?" she pointed towards Rhonda's house should be situated "You told me you've met a guy, an old friend and you were looking for an excuse to avoid seeing him the next day. It was him, right?"

Helga bobbed her head annoyed.

"What other old friend could it be?"

"Dunno …" The girl with dark hair smiled cleverly "You seem to have some good friends that I don't even know…" she cracked a laugh "I didn't even know Wolfgang was a good kisser"

Helga pouted and then grinned to herself.

"Yeah, who had told of the idiot, right?" she snorted "He was good … kinda bitter …"

Phoebe leaned on the table as she asked in low voice

"And James?"

"You tell me! You saw him!"

"I didn't kiss him!" Phoebe defended herself and added, sharp "I assure you that if you give the chance, I'd take it"

"Wow, Pheebs!" Helga cracked a laugh "I thought there was some kind of not-written sisterhood between us! I'd never touch Gerald as you'd not even consider Arnold!"

"I never liked Arnold, but James is so handsome" Phoebe crunched her face "I'd like to take that pretty face and …"

"I really don't want to hear _that_!" Helga stood and waved her hands in front of her. Phoebe laughed loudly as they put the dishes into the sink and went upstairs. Phoebe realized Helga seemed unaffected by the fact she liked James. She wasn't jealous at all. That detail surprised Phoebe because Sean teased sometimes about Helga and she didn't like those jokes at all, not with Helga… well, maybe the difference was that she had a semi formal relation with Sean, while Helga was just stepped into a summer of love.

"I got you jealous?" she asked to the blond as they entered into the room. Helga shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've seen tons of girls throwing themselves to him to get affected by that" Helga leered. Phoebe knew she wasn't lying.

"You never answered how he feels like?"

"Steady girl! I never asked you about …"

"I told you about Sean …"

"I told you about Jack …"

"So…" Phoebe snorted, deciding to be bold "Did I tell you Louis wasn't the first one?" Helga's jaw fell to the floor and her eyes opened wide.

"You mean Louis wasn't the first guy you cheated Gerald on?" Helga cracked a laugh "Hell girl, what else you are gonna uncover? Who was he?"

Phoebe smiled waiting for the shock

"My Anatomy teacher ... Mr. Takenaga" Phoebe's face crumpled "So handsome"

"A teacher, you bitch?" Helga slapped her shoulder "How old was he?" Helga' smile spread to the maximum.

"About dad's …"

"And you question me about James'! Hypocrite!" Helga cracked "Now spill the beans, my friend. I'm all ears!"

"Only if you too…"

"I've spilled more beans lately than my entire life. What else do you want to know?"

"About James…"

"Criminy Phoebe! If I don't know you well, I'd thought you only want me because of him! To leak stuff about him! Am I not interesting by myself anymore or what?" Helga ramble made her laugh.

"Of course you are!" Phoebe said between laughs "It's just that this is James Brighton-Lewis! He's not a little thing!" Helga pouted annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest. The petite girl walked to her and patted her cheek "Come on"

Helga dodged her touch, still slouched but finally let out reluctantly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Mr. Takenaga made me feel so right… I think that more than handsome, he was like protective … I felt secure when I was with him …" Phoebe observed Helga bit her lip "Seeing you with James make me wonder if he radiates the same … feeling of …"

"… Warmness … and – mmmhmm" Helga closed her eyes "… that snugness … you find in his arms. That he tastes delicious? That's you're so close to give out on your mind when he kisses you? That is torture to know you have to leave when he's so cozy and smells so good?"

"That good, huh?" the dark haired girl asked, blinking the dryness out of her eyes; a remnant from the Lasik surgery. Helga let out a long sigh.

"The second best dessert I've ever tasted"

"Hey! We are being serious here!" Phoebe couldn't believe her friend denial. "What's the first?" Phoebe snorted at the blonde answer "That's an overrated dessert!"

"You haven't tasted him!" Helga whined.

"That ice cream is old! And had melted in a big amount of mouths"

"And mocha-cake-James hadn't, right?"

"You didn't know them" she said sternly. Helga cracked.

"Oh, believe me! I knew quite a few!"

"How? If you only met him that summer?"

"I saw him! We used to hang out, remember? I left him alone a few times to let him get some fun; at the mall … in the park …"

"He let you out there in the middle of the night, alone?" Phoebe frowned.

"Alone? I owned this town!" Helga exclaimed extending her arms out. "I forced him to go away when I got annoyed with those idiots following him like zombies! I kicked him out saying my friends were around and didn't want them seeing us together."

"I'm sure he …"

"And then there were Rhonda club's girls and … that girl who still works with him … and Sarah Phillips …"

"He went out with Thad's girlfriend?" Helga rolled her eyes

"… sister …" Helga cleared, mimicking a taller –or older- girl.

"Okay… I get it" she huffed overwhelmed. She didn't really want to know his entire list. "Well… lately all of us have our own story …"

"… like you … Mrs. Takenaga" Helga punched her arm "You're one in your kind, Pheebs, only you know how to keep on the dark those secrets!"

Phoebe snorted "Thanks … I guess…"

"Of course it's a compliment" after picking up a few more things Helga threw the bag on her shoulder and headed downstairs to dispose the garbage as Phoebe cleared up a small area to spread her sleep bag on the worn wooden floor. Helga came back in a while bearing clean blankets.

They talked for what felt like hours. Catching up was really an invigorating exercise. Phoebe asked about what Helga said at Luke's in regard the way rich boys used to get girls. Helga cracked maniacally saying that was just kidding, after her laugh subsided she cleared that what she actually knew for sure was that they use public relations to get them close to interesting people; that James company used to do that kind of job before he specialized in politics.

She also made her blonde friend talk about Captain America – the first avenger … her middle finger's name for better and private purposes. The others names Phoebe really didn't pay attention still shocked by the shamelessness of her best friend. The thumb was obviously The Hulk; he was no fun down there. That she remembered.

At some point she made Helga talk about her deal with Sid and even the other one with Thad. That girl had business with everybody around. It resulted that Sid wanted to get some brand new phones for them and his staff – three other guys besides Stinky and himself- but didn't want to pay for them, so he waited for Helga to come town to challenge her to the poker table to set the deal.

Helga –one of her worst traits in Phoebe's point of view - just couldn't turn down a bet. There were three devices on the table for her to pay, really expensive devices that summed about fifteen hundreds. Helga didn't say what she'd ask from Sid and her discourse became cryptic the more Phoebe insisted on it, so Phoebe let her go… the problem was that she had already won but the blonde only said she'd know in due time what Sid had to do in change, because she'll need her hers and Rhonda's help. Helga was right about one thing, however; you just couldn't feel sorry for the boy.

In other hand, it turned out that Helga –as the closet's romantic she was- decided to help Thad in his –sworn- last try to get the girl that haunted his soul and mind for so many years. The plan consisted in getting Rhonda interest over Thad now that the guy was all grown up, respectable, more handsome than ever and dating an exceptional girl. But the stunt backfired to her in the end. They had actually got Rhonda interest over him but now turned-out that Thad wasn't as interested in Rhonda as seriously as he claimed.

In fact, when Phoebe arrived early, Helga was in bad mood after a raw through the phone with the aforementioned weirdo. At this moment Helga admitted that she didn't know what to do because Thad had just said he wasn't willing to lose Sarah even if he gets Rhonda. Helga knew there was only one possible solution to her problem because she didn't want her friend hurt. Tell Rhonda.

Intending to change the mood, Phoebe remembered James's note about some alley and how he did learn how to be a bully from a master. Helga smile disappeared from her face and curiosity got the best of the petite girl; so after much insistence Helga confessed she felt bad about that, not only because of what she taught to the attractive young man spending time with her but because she was afraid of being the cause of Edmund's … confused … sexual identity.

During their younger years, the gang used to joke about Edmund and his excessive servitude bordering slavery towards Wolfgang. Even when she had her story with the beefy bully, Helga joined happily with sharp commentaries against Edmund. Helga had her reasons. Edmund had been the one that brought the discord between her and Wolfgang. He was the one who told Wolfgang stories about her and Brian and how they supposedly had fun behind his back and he was the one who had started the attacks against her friends.

But still, Helga said she never attacked him with more than words – and never in front of him- because she guessed Edmund was jealous. Jealous of her relationship with the beefy blond guy and she respected jealousy.

Well … the story pointed that back then, coinciding with the dawns of digital music. As they ate ice cream wandering in the old, dirty streets of Hillwood, Helga and James climbed up the fire escape of an old building and found down there –by chance -the bullies killing their time in some desolate alley. It seemed that they had their headquarters in there, because the place wasn't visible from the street and had some facilities that made it comfortable in its own, odd way.

To her and James, it became a hobby to go and stalk the place. It happened that one occasion when Wolfgang and Edmund were there by their own, Helga dropped accidentally some glitter over them. She had glitter in a small cellophane pack because Olga had asked them to go to the store to buy it for a project and the little red powder showered all over the couple of blonds down there. James was about to apologize seeing their astonished expressions when Helga pulled him away and told him off. What an idiot!

After the laughing subsided and keeping an eye on the kids, they realized things had gone awkward between the guys down there. Some others boys arrived then but Wolfgang never stop to see weirdly to the sky and Edmund's way and Edmund looking with tender eyes over the muscular boy.

After that, every other afternoon Helga and James went back to the place to find new ways to get those kids close when they were there and no-one else around. They played soft melodies from James MP3 beta player from inside the abandoned building or throwing red petals from the roof. It was James idea to set up a table with checkered tablecloth and a delicious and big serving of Spaghetti Bolognese to share. Wolfgang exploded against Edmund that day, but they still have spaghetti for diner and never stopped arriving early to the meetings and curious about what the evening would offer.

What made James laugh the more were Edmund's gestures and the loving sight he directed to Wolfgang when the blond guy wasn't looking his way. The way he sighed deeply and acted all too collected when the tall bully turned around. Helga never doubted about Wolfgang virility when they dated –so she said- but she really thought Edmund had become somewhat touched. Edmund never accepted Helga into their clique, but his opinion never mattered and it wasn't a big deal back then.

So when he started to talk against her, she understood to some extent his position –she had been there most of her short life- and decided not to fight back, besides Wolfgang was becoming popular in high school and maybe it was about time to let him fly away. She let the relation dissolve into oblivion just until she had to react to stop the threats against the guys, who –by the way- hadn't been the most caring friends towards her the previous summer.

"So you think you caused Edmund doubtful …"

"… or absent … sexuality" Helga hummed. "…and his dependence"

"Edmund was dependent since younger years, Helga. He's like a lesser character in a comic strip."

"Maybe you're right, but I still feel bad about him" Helga yawned "Is not as if I feel bad the entire time, you know, just once in a while, when I see him … or on Friday when James made me recall that adoring face" Helga smile spread on her face again. "It was anthological, Pheebs. You should have been there to see it." Phoebe nodded but went on immediately.

"In other hand, maybe he likes discretion, like you. I still don't know who was your first, for instance, let alone who else you've been with"

Helga almost choked, overwhelmed by the unexpected question. Phoebe brought a glass of water after seeing she wasn't faking it and decided to let her go … once more time. This friendship wasn't fair. She let the blonde have her own way so many times that it was hard to take.

The conversation followed its course after the gap. They talked about Nadine and Rhonda new singleness; about Brian who couldn't stop talking about the opening of the second book in Pottermore 'The Chamber of the Secrets' and a very interesting background story about the dusty old Malfoys and their dark bunch of secrets, including some Nicholas Malfoy aka The Black Death who razed muggles in the past.

Then they talked about love. Phoebe admitted she was kinda in love with Sean, who had been his boyfriend since last November but that she was close to cheat on him a couple of months ago with a handsome star of the Football team; if it weren't because Wolfgang was acquainted with the guy in question …

Helga also talked about love. That sublime, passionate kind of love she used to write and dream of. Unearthly love. She recited a poem of despair that Phoebe hadn't heard before. Then she told a love story that belonged to not other than Melissa Brighton-Lewis herself. It turned out that Melissa was getting serious with a guy –Paul Some-Big -Shit of course- and that just the day before she knew Paul had everything settled to give her the ring, she freaked out.

She imagined herself married to this man, repeating the familiar story and didn't like what she saw. Looking for counseling she called not any of her girlfriends but an old-old flame, an elementary school crush. She called the boy just to see if their thing was really over –about twenty years later – because she never stopped thinking on him. A rendezvous was arranged. They met … and they couldn't be apart from each other after that day. It resulted that Michael White was already engaged to someone else, but as the adage said, first love is hard to forget. They manage somewhat to break with their couples, got married within weeks and ta da! That was an amazing love story with a happy ending for both of them and a bitter one for the scorned.

Phoebe observed the way Helga told the story. As if she visualized herself as protagonist of a similar story with her beloved Ice Cream with Football Head. They even had the antagonist /slash antihero James Brighton-Lewis in the background. Then Phoebe reminded the baseball game and that leering she saw in James's face and forced her lips shut to stop asking that suddenly. She wondered if James was …. Not. She should think better before asking…

To be sincere, her first impression had been that James was aware of Helga's infatuation with Arnold and he was cautiously observant of their interaction. But almost immediately her mind came up with another idea. That affected grin was too peculiar … and _too astute_ … as if he _knew_ and planned it all from the beginning. At this moment she knew he was, in effect, capable of perform such a trick because he had done it before -to Helga and his false irritation because she was playing baseball.

"How good of a friend is James?" she regretted the question the moment it left her mouth. Helga was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling and stroking the outline of her lips. Her mind was elsewhere, tasting the ice cream probably … or getting luck with James.

Relieve washed over Phoebe when she realized Helga hadn't heard. It was better that way. Well, taking again the former course of thoughts she knew she had to rethink about those first impressions. If James knew about Helga's unrequited love and was trying to help her, then why he kissed her that way? If that was actually the situation … was Helga in? Or was he by his own? They / he knew that Arnold was watching them and wanted to give him a shock?

She remembered the kissing scene. Back then she had been sure that wasn't an act but _if_ they were acting, there was still undeniably chemistry in there. Evoking Helga performance and reactions she'd swear she was delighting in it from the first time -when she held James firmly against the window - let alone when she dared him and he reacted assaulting her until things were bordering Mature Rating.

Just because of that and what the blonde said previously, Phoebe daresay their relationship wasn't a stunt. Helga told a lot of stuff tonight and that would mean that she made up a very intricate story if that were the case; but that didn't eliminate the possibility that maybe her diplomatic friend wasn't trying to help her without her awareness… and once again, if that were the case, then it seemed that he knew that he was taking advantage of her -at least while they were together. Thinking about it, maybe that was the cause why he hadn't gone beyond with her yet, physically speaking. As Helga said, after all she was his friend...

"What did you mean with what kind of a friend he is, Pheebs?" Helga asked with drowsiness. "I mean … before?" Phoebe saw the half lidded blue eyes staring at her. Sometimes it was hard to say how blue they were. Right now they looked almost navy blue. They had the same shade of James', only his were green. Helga had described their color as 'olive'. Well, Helga's now were that shade but in blue. In Helga's words, Arnold's had always been bright emerald green. They were clearer than James'.

"Don't remember" Phoebe hummed feigning nonchalance. Then she asked "I was thinking though about that kiss" she giggled "Gosh, Hell girl! What did you said to get him that … ardent?"

Helga lips curved knowingly at the ends and turned to see her through her heavy, dark eyelashes.

"Why? Do you want some advice? Do you want to try some … ardor … as you call it?" Phoebe giggled again.

"Oh! believe me, I know ardor, but not that out of the blue" Helga smiled impishly "Come on"

"I told him he liked the work done." seeing Phoebe's incomprehension she cleared "I told him _'I see you like me doing the entire job, sissy' _to provoke him. We have an issue related to power … and I already told you he's very proud of his graces"

"You can't complain, then" Phoebe stated jokingly as Helga's smile sustained. "For a moment I was afraid we have to witness the entire act".

"Get out of here!" Helga laughed, turning over on her bed "To begin with, nobody should be there, you voyeur; and secondly …"

"Not even you!" Phoebe cut her.

"Touché!" Helga admitted reluctantly "I know … but ...what could I do? I wasn't expecting things turning hot in there! I was foreseeing a fight" she stood and walked up and down, ranting "You know I'm not the kind of girl who uses to low her guard in public but I can't resist him once he starts all physical. I'm a human, for God' sake; I'm barely am able to pull myself together to not to melt to mush in his arms with George for a witness. But you call his attention about being in public and he only gets worst!"

"What a predicament!" Phoebe laughed seeing her frantic friend. "I wish my bigger concern were how to get a hot guy to take his hands off me!" she derided. Helga's eyes threw daggers to her.

"In public!" she cleared. "He never learned how to keep his hands to himself!"

"Never?" Phoebe choked.

"Gosh, Pheebs!" Helga fussed "He was always this touchy-feely, like Harold, he's always touching people around. It was annoying and he knew I didn't like it".

"And now?" Helga puffed and a strand of blond hair rises into the air.

"Now he's in D.C. doing God only knows what… You know? I'm not going to worry about what ifs and what could be. From the beginning I knew it'd be this way. He was here only to cool down things after those att…" Helga bit her tongue, watching her with eyes big as plates. She looked so much like a helpless little girl that was almost funny. Phoebe's mind processed what she was about to say. Attacks.

"So ... he wasn't here for vacation?" She asked, trying to act as if nothing. Helga only continued looking at her warily "And you can't talk about that, right?" the blonde shook her head almost imperceptibly "it was for his own protection … or …" she nodded now "… because we can't say he was being discreet"

"He wasn't here hiding away … only …" she shrugged.

" … Recovering?" she ventured.

"I didn't say it. You have a great mind" Helga cautioned, turning around.

"Was he seriously injured?" So the bodyguard' thing wasn't a boast.

"Pheebs … I can't talk. Even when I know you're not gonna tell a soul, I can't talk. As same as you, I got that information from him reading his expressions, not by words. It's National Security business or something like that. I shouldn't say a thing."

"We share everything" she said with empathy.

"You're sure?" Helga scoffed, taking the opportunity to leave the awkward theme behind. "Takenaga" she coughed.

"Who's your first" Phoebe elongated her own coughing and Helga laughed.

"You can catch tuberculosis for all I care. That's only mine" she said firmly "It's not my fault to know yours was Tall Hair Boy." Helga shuddered.

"What's wrong with Gerald?" Phoebe defended. Helga shrugged indifferent.

"Your business"

"Exactly. My business" Phoebe retorted with sarcasm. "I still remember your promise that your first would be Arnold or you'd rather die virgin." She added sharply.

"Wha… wha … what – the –hell!" Helga stammered and seemed mortified "You … I mean … you dare to remember that … and still called yourself my friend!" she spluttered.

"You questioned my choice, Helga!" She retorted in a beat "and you also called yourself my friend!"

"That was long ago, for God' sake; we were kids …"

"Its' not my problem if you can't keep your promises" she said maliciously but immediately regretted it when saw the pain in her friend's face.

"Damn, Pheebs!" Helga fumed "You really needed to rub my failure on the face ?"

"I'm sorry, Helga" she ran to her friend seeing that she had reacted in an unusual way and instead of getting back at her, she admitted her lack of success "I was kidding. I just wanted you to say it. I'm your friend, for God' sake; and I feel bad not knowing something so personal about you. I care about you… I'd have liked to know ... to be of any help, to offer some support or I don't know … even laugh of the event … if that would be the case." Helga observed her cautiously with her brow furrowed. "Do I know him?"

The blonde denied with her head and after a minute or so she sat down on her desk' chair and spoke

"No, you don't know him. He's not from here … I met him at college …" she sighed "look, Phoebe, if I don't talk about that is because … there's nothing … interesting to say … I don't even remember what his name was … he was gorgeous, though."

Of course she remembered his name, but Phoebe said nothing. As she suspected, Helga had remained virgin past high school and well into college. Probably still thinking Arnold would be the one. Phoebe remained thoughtful for a while, thinking in all those lost opportunities to know boys. There were a good amount of nice guys who never got a chance with her. With some hope and now that James would be out of the picture, she could try and keep a good boy without holding back her happiness because she still waited for a dumb boy with emerald eyes and sunny blond hair to come and promise a blissful future.

"And what about Arnold? You finally gave up on him?"

"Arnold?" Helga sighed painfully "What do you want, Pheebs?" Phoebe watched her carefully. She leaned on the desk wearily, adding "You saw him protecting that girl from me. You saw him confronting me as if I were some kind of monster. As if were capable of hurt her the same way they …" she stopped, probably remembering when she used to spoil his dates back all through elementary school. She straightened then and walked over to her closet "He's old story, sister. He loves her. Did you see how happy she looked? She's what he wants; she represents the kind of girl he fancies to be with, not me. Never had been me or someone like me" Helga said with resolution. "In fact, I just recently grasped the fact that he sees me as the evil witch in his love stories; the one that harries his sunny valley and puts his damsel in danger. Like Maleficent, Lady Tremaine or the Witch of the Waste" Helga puffed. "You're right. I've been losing my time dreaming over a fantasy that would never become real."

"What I said was …"

"I know what you said; that sleepover at Rhonda's. You told me that fantasy had kept me from knowing another guys, good guys, more rewarding relationships"

"Kinda … you just gave yourself a chance with James…" Phoebe observed as Helga placed a fluffy pillow over her sleep bag.

"A chance that risked me as you don't have idea …" she snorted "I must be clever next time. I always knew I liked James. I found him handsome since I was a kid and still I went for him and fell at his first wink"

"Why did you accept him? Because of that or to show Arnold…?"

Helga blinked twice and shrugged.

"As I said before, I liked him. I had been going out with him for a week and of course I saw the spark… and I liked it. He's sauntering around with his expensive suit and his bodyguards and attracting all the sights over him and now is more handsome than ever… and after the initial awkwardness, it felt as if eight years were nothing… besides … he's all chivalry and correction… and knows how to make you feel special…" Helga fixed her sight on her "Would you have rejected him?"

Phoebe shook her head categorically.

"So the fact that certain blonde boy was provoking you didn't have anything to do?"

"It wasn't in my mind but it worked just that way … right?" Phoebe nodded and the blonde shrugged "His problem." She hummed then "My only concern now on is how to get things running on their former trail. I'm not willing to let him interfere with my business" Helga fell heavily on her bed.

"Do you think it'd be possible?"

Silence fell for some seconds as they brood on the question.

"Yeah, sure!" both of them answered in unison and cracked a sonorous laugh immediately behind. After a while, when the laughing had subsided, Phoebe felt Helga turning around to ask with heavy voice.

"You're sure you sleep well down there? You know you can come up if you want"

"I'm fine" Phoebe surprised herself with her own hoarse voice. God, she was tired. "I'm not a spoiled princess … who can't sleep … on the floor"

Helga's retort came up as of late in the shape of a grunt.

Phoebe smiled as she was falling asleep as her mind was easing after a long day and what seemed a longer conversation with her best friend. She knew those conversations, disordered and long conversations were the food that nourishes their friendship, what made it deep. The echo of words and phrases said tonight and even some other from the past passed through her mind as it entered in a serene sleep.

'A teacher, you bitch!"

'… just a guy I met early. I thought I'd never see him again…'

'You're the most capable girl I know and you don't need me praising …'

'Mocha-cake-James …'

'Mrs. Takenaga'

'I'm confiding you this …'

'… it felt as if eight years were nothing…'

And then …

… You've forsaken me

You who were fortress of joy in this vast ocean of solitude

- an old poem … an old and laureate poem

And I was left here, on my own, seeing the life pass through just out of my window

Olive leaves are laughing at me. Damn you! Are they your eyes? Is that hard to quit the habit?

If you knew you wouldn't love me, was there a gain in kissing me?

In planting my faith in hopes and promises of life beyond this curse?

What evil gods condemn …

Phoebe opened her eyes wide awake. Why she was remembering parts of that poem right now?

"Helga …" she straightened and looked over the bed where her friend was fast asleep. "Helga …?" the girl didn't answer.

What others secrets were still hidden away, buried deeply into her friend's mind? She was mistaken. She had been mistaken for so long. The damn poem wasn't about Arnold … but about James.

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Pottermore, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine or the Witch of the Waste names or stories and backgrounds. I also don't own Captain America, The Hulk, The Bostonian, The Godfather, Persuasion, Academy Awards or any other TM mentioned here.

Mine are the OC and the plot.

Thanks for reading and to my reviewers: José Ramiro, Nep2uune and StephanieHa.

Hope publishing next chapter won't take long.

See you all

Written August 2012

Published August 22th, 2012.


	25. Chapter 25

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 25**

**INERTIA **

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Poison by Alice Cooper nor any other recognizable item or character in here.

I own just the plot and the OC's.

This chapter contains some **Mature** material. You're warned.

Let's go to the action.

* * *

Did you tell her?"

Of course not; we had the impression you two fought because of her, so of course we didn't say a thing. That's up to you."

"And say again … what was she doing with you … and where?" Arnold's frown showed his puzzlement.

"We were over Stinky's … playing cards. Harold brought Helga along" Sid repeated "Since she's single again she came over and had a couple of beers with us. Gosh, that was fun. I kinda missed her all by herse..."

"She said she was single?" Arnold asked eagerly before Sid ended.

"Well, no… you know her" Sid leaned on Arnold shoulder but Arnold ducked, making him lose balance and fall over an empty room's broken door, pushing it open.

"Shit …!" Sid blinked seeing the decrepit room; Arnold grunted uncomfortably and reached out to pull the door close.

"Then why you said she was single again?" Arnold motioned to go on.

"Arnold, dude … just a said…" Sid didn't go after him "When Harold called her, I bet the guys that her boyfriend wouldn't let her come, but Harold dismissed it saying the jerk wasn't around anymore, so…"

"You just assumed they broke up" Arnold tried to mask his disappointment.

"Well, not exactly… I mean, while we were playing, Fuzzy Slippers asked Helga about the guy and she … well… you know her … she teased Fuzzy saying she didn't know he liked right wing's politicians, but that if he wanted, she could recommend him to be the next one, of course warning him that so far she knew, James didn't liked hairy-chested" Sid cracked a laugh.

Arnold laughed along, not that he really found the joke funny but it kind of let see she wasn't with him anymore. That sounded good. Sid went up recalling the evening as they walked on to the hall to the flight of stairs that led to his room. Before they reached his door, Sid asked suddenly.

"Do you still offer that?" Arnold grumbled knowing Sid was talking about the decrepit room downstairs. Specifically that room and the next one hadn't received maintenance in years.

"Well… not lately… unless there was nothing else free and people really needed a place to crash. Why? Are you looking for a new place?" He asked half pissed.

"No…" Sid seemed to arrange his thoughts "Not at all. I like my place. It's just … you know, we've been … stocking up leftovers from work … stucco, plaster, wood, carpets…. I was thinking we could handle it over to you…" Arnold shifted uncomfortably again. It wasn't as if they couldn't buy the material by themselves, but that they had been kind of slothful about the entire thing.

"Gosh, Sid … I don't know what to say. I don't think…"

"Hey…!" Sid stopped suddenly excited "What about if we set a working weekend. We can bring the guys over and work in that room; your boarders can also help… the booze will be on you. That'll be our recompense. What do you think?"

"That sounds…" Arnold started but Sid had climbed the rest of the stairs up and was now entering the room and letting the rest of the guys know. Arnold grunted following him, and in matter of seconds the meeting was set. It'd be on Saturday two weekends ahead, since the next one Sid and Stinky will be working at the Patakis.

Arnold mood changed after that. It wasn't as if he disliked the arrangement but it was kind of embarrassing being the subject in need… Park noted his discomfort and tried to make him feel better by saying that he shouldn't feel that way because it'll be only the excuse for the meeting and the booze.

"Think of it as a party, something as a collective DIY. I'm already looking forward to it" he said walking to the couch.

Thinking that way made it sound kind of cool, Arnold had to admit it. He went again over the table where they were playing. Stinky, Harold, Joey and Iggy were busy again with their card game. Sid went over the shelf and was checking his music collection. Park and Eugene were seated on his couch talking about coming attractions.

"Should we invite the girls?" asked Harold "They could do the painting"

Arnold shrugged as he fell on his bed. Was there any point in saying no? He sighed deeply observing the surroundings. He had never realized it how dull their get-togethers were when there were no beers around. Well, there were actually beers in there but he wasn't in the mood to drink. It was Wednesday actually and he hadn't talked to Gerald yet. Every morning he woke up knowing he should call his friend and every night in bed he realized he had been stalling for no reason…. Gerald hadn't looked yet for him either.

Arnold knew Gerald was right. What was the point in complaining when the one and only culprit of his trouble was himself… just because he didn't act on time… and he had been warned to act on time by the same friend who was now receiving his moaning and complaints. He was ashamed of himself and it wasn't easy to admit it before your best friend. Breathing in, he pulled out his cellphone and texted a message.

_You were right and I shouldn't hit u._

_I'm sorry. _

He pressed the send key before regretting. The sending confirmation arrived a second later.

Then rested his head on the bed surface once more and barely closing his eyes the images of the morning dream filled his mind again. He turned on his right and brought his knees over the bed to ease the sting in his low belly. It had reached a completely new level over the course of the day, by far stronger than ever before.

"Are you alright, Arnold?" asked a concerned Iggy.

"Yeah" Arnold replied immediately. "Just some stomach ache. I had raspberries cobbler for dessert; nothing to worry about" he straightened in bed "I think I need to go to grandpa's office"

He hurried out of the room and headed downstairs with his cellphone in hand. Nothing yet. Gerald should be hesitant about forgiving him that easily.

As Arnold entered into the kitchen he found Kate doing the last cleaning before going to bed. He went over the fridge to take a can of coke and Kate filled him with the last doings of Mrs. Brown. She said the old lady had come downstairs looking for a cup of warm milk because she foresaw a long night since Arnold's friends were over and about to have a _wild _night. She had already locked safely away her middle-aged daughter.

Arnold scoffed half -amused half-annoyed. "What excuse would use Mrs. Brown if the guys hadn't coming over? Too much silence? She'd need a soothing cup of tea to get some sleep?"

"'_This house is a collective tomb. We all are already dead"_ Kate laughed at her imitation of Mrs. Brown words. Arnold laughed along knowing she wasn't making them up.

"Is Tony asleep already?" he asked the housekeeper.

"He went to bed but I doubt he's asleep yet" was her answer "Thanks for tutoring him, Arnold. I appreciate it"

Arnold had spent the afternoon making sure the soon to be freshman boy got algebra under control. He waved his hand to stop further thanks and left the room heading to the main door; opened it and climbed down a couple of steps to sit down on the stoop. The smell and noise of the city filled his senses. He checked his cellphone again. Nothing. Then took a swig of his soda and fixed his sight up street, remembering …

* * *

_Alice Cooper's 'Poison' notes fill the air and people the dancing floor but Arnold's full attention is on the blonde talking cheerily with Sheena and Helen. They all are laughing openly of the dancing's intends of a drunken couple. If Arnold were alert he'd knew something was wrong with the selection of music, dancers and everything else developing before him, but in his actual state he's only conscious of her._

_She's wearing a little white dress and strappy heels, not accessories at all and her long hair is now curled. Her laugh could be heard yet to his spot, on the opposite side of the hall; her red lips glint with the lights. She says something that raise a new wave of laughs amongst her friends. Then, her eyes rise to fall directly on his. The smile on her lips turns mischievous and her fingers go to play with one of her curls. The temperature in the room increase all of a sudden. _

_Sheena says then something that attracts her attention back over the clumsy couple. She laughs again and continues talking with her friends. After a minute or so she turns discreetly to look at him through her eyelashes and keep playing with the lock of golden hair; then half-turns to listen to Helen when the other blonde speaks but her eyes remain locked on his. _'…I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop; I wanna kiss you but I wanna too much; I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison; You're poison running through my veins …'_ Arnold makes up his mind and straightens; leaving the wall he'd been leaned on and ignoring his friends inquiring he goes across the dancing floor with decision; his eyes never leaving hers._

_He is getting close; he's less than ten feet away when a dark shadow walks in and stops in front of her. Arnold hears a deep murmur and her soft gasp. The blond boy stops dead only to see Helga and James stepping into the center of the hall and turning to each other before start dancing. Alice Cooper's melody turns into something soft really fast but nobody seems to notice it. Through the dancing couples, Arnold still could see them. James back turns to him as Helga's arms circle his neck and attract him to her. His own neck burns with her warmness._

_Arnold's sight remained stuck on the outstanding couple as they danced tightly in time to the music for what seemed an eternal song. The pure vision of them together makes his guts burn with jealousy; observing her forearms resting on his shoulders and his hands on her waist, his long fingers spreading down to her hips and playing with the silky cloth of her dress. Shit! _

_The blond boy curses in low voice, his esophagus empties and his breathing becomes heavy when she mumbles something onto his shoulder and James' form shakes with laughs before pulling her tighter into him. Another slow turn in their dancing and she is now facing Arnold again. Her cheek is resting on her partner shoulder, so her eyes are barely visible from his spot. Then her fingertips caress his nape and James leans to kiss her forehead and the tip of her nose before muttering something to her. Helga opens her eyes directly on Arnold's again; her expression unreadable but her eyes alight._

'Come' _he reads the red lips saying to him. She stops dancing and pulls the hand of the man in dark suit to make him follow her. Arnold keeps track of them, spellbound, observing as they dodge people in their way out of the dance floor and walking into a dim light corridor. From the corner, the blond boy observes as Helga double checks the surrounding before turning the knob and entering into the bathroom with him in toll. _

_The bathroom light was turned off but the flickering lights coming from the terrace filter through a high small window. Helga waits until he closes the door to come into him, pushing him against the door. _'Is in here private enough for your taste?'_ her voice held fire when she tiptoes to kiss him. _'For my taste … or yours?' _his voice is deeper than usual. He let out a chuckle of pleasure before receiving her the way she deserves. Taking advantage because her hands are still on his chest, he takes her head in his hands and restrains it to kiss her eagerly. _

_In matter of seconds she is almost disabled to respond to his assault and melts in his arms. She is always forward in his dreams, but this submissive Helga is such a turn on; all moans and tantalizing scent. He takes her form without effort and spins her around; her back is now against the door. He finds odd that she is so easy to move; he always thought she was taller … or heavier, but she seems really small and soft and … fragile … and that discovery only intensifies his spunk. All he wants to do is crushing her, having her, possessing her in every way. Kissing her isn't enough; that hunger of her is never satisfied. He doesn't even care right now that he is surely hurting her with his vehemence. _

_He pushes her against the wall again and she gasps for air. Arnold feels a sharp pain down in his low belly; a damn pain that somehow he'd come to know for a long time. It's like an old, well-known pal who always comes with her name_. 'Helga!'_ His voice sounds strange to his own ears again. He bit her lips hard before leave them to kiss her neck; that soft and alluring skin he wants to rip to shreds but he knows he has to contain himself and just caresses the delicious surface. When his lips reach the back of her neck he loses what was left of his self-control and bit her hard. Helga convulses with agony and he feels as she loses her hold on him. _

_He knows she'd fall down if he'd let her room, so he doesn't stop crushing her. His need is so desperate that he's trembling. He's never felt this way before; never this intensely. He's in fire; his hands slides down her sides and groans to the sensation of her excited skin underneath the thin fabric covering her. _'Take me'_ she slurs weakly against his chest and his primeval reaction is to push her up and slither his hands under her dress, finding her buttocks. He groans as he squeezed them and earning an indescribable pleasure. _'Damn it, Helga!' _he pushes her again against the wall. He is hard. Arnold cursed again. He's sure he'd never been this hard; had never been this insanely thoughless. _

_Helga is also altered because she seems unable to undo his pants and he let go of her to take care of them by himself; pushing his pants and boxers down in a second and then going on again, getting a grip of her hips. She has taken off her panties and Arnold slides his strangely soft hands all over the silky skin of her bottoms; he jerks her up again until the right position and kisses her before sliding into her. He growls. His knees weaken and he leans against her for support; all his body is shaking uncontrollably; his lungs are empty. What was this girl doing to him? Arnold is in agony; trembling to the core as waves of pleasure ran through him up and down; in and out… He didn't recognize the reactions of his own body. He could even come right now without further effort._

_Helga's whimpers let him know she's as ecstatic as him. They are sliding down the wall when Arnold stands his ground and struggles to get them upright. He staggers as he finds the edge of the cabinet and rests against it, knowing he'd need some kind of support to be able to go on. He huffs as he takes a good grip of Helga again and supports her backside against the furniture, ready, hungry to go on. _'Damn it, James. It hurts!'_ … Arnold freezes… James … '_James?'_ he utters, peeved. His head feels as if he had just been knocked out. '_James?'_ he repeats in a daze. _'It's me, Arnold!'_ he says foolishly as he straightens to see her. _

_Helga stops kissing his jaw and outstretches her back, looking at him dumbfounded. Arnold feels her tensing up_. 'What are you playing at?'_ She asks irate; letting go of him and shifting to get free. Arnold holds her in place but she struggles and pushes him hard, setting herself free. He's cold all of a sudden and it's frightening. He's going to lose her again; he just knows it. He extends his arms to touch her and feel her heat once more but she dodges his hands and curses loudly; then arranges her clothes turning around to look at him with non-masked rage. _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ She then goes out slamming the door. _

_Arnold curses. He turns around furious and throws a punch to the wall. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He curses again _'I'm not that fucking James!'_ he shouts to nobody, furious; then breathes hard several times. His hand throbs. His head throbs. Damn it, his cock throbs! He curses again, fixing his clothes and going to the sink, then turns the lights on to inspect his hands. He opens the faucet and washes his hands to clean the bruise and remove the peeling off of his hurt knuckle. He stops the running water and observes the wet spot on the cuff of his white shirt. He curses again but stops suddenly when he remembers he wasn't wearing a white shirt… or steel cufflinks … and that these are not his hands!_

_He raises his sight to observe his image in the mirror and steps back in shock at the view of the man in front of him replicating his very same actions. He punches the mirror in a reflex and observes the crystal shards falling over the sink and floor, reflecting the image of a shocked guy with brown hair and dark green eyes._

_HA HA HA  
_

Arnold jerked up on his bed, gasping for air. His left hand palpitates but there's no mark of damage. Another part of him also palpitates but the damage is quite evident down there. His head falls back onto the pillow heavily. Damn!

After a minute or so his breathing had lessened. _This is getting worse_. Day after day, things are getting worse and are driving him crazy. He cannot stand it anymore. He cannot manage it. Jealousy is such a charged gun. Is she stronger than him? How she could endure that much?

Ever since that day when he saw her in James' arms, he couldn't stop seeing them in his head. It was as if a crazy roll of film repeated over and over unceasingly every time he closed his eyes. They had been several days since, but he just couldn't get over it.

Now he was even visualizing himself as James; what was it? Wanting to live his life and go through his experiences? _What the hell that means? …I mean, I don't like him. He's the person most close to be detested by me, ever. _Arnold thought. _I think I hate the guy and I know I had never hated anyone before…_

Arnold left the bed and walked to the bathroom to start his day. He couldn't help but think that everything was screwed now. Last day he had called Helga out of the blue; without a plan or exactly knowing what he'd say to her. Given that he hadn't yet fixed his thing with Candy. She was having bad time in home because her parents were having problems and it wouldn't be fair to break up with her under those conditions. He wasn't talking to Gerald after that stupid interchange of blows on Friday evening at Sid's.

Still he called her; something should be on motion. Rhonda answered the phone; Helga was busy. They were in Manhattan and planning in going back to town until after midnight. She didn't sound surprised by his call and the palpable good time they were having didn't make easy to ask her to put the blonde to the phone, so he said he'd call later and hung up.

Why he didn't act before? He had years… If this passion for her had been present all this time, why he never acted upon it?

Gerald was right. He had plenty of time to ask her out; for eons before this. All those times going out in group; all the dinners they shared …

* * *

Everything was screwed now. He thought as he took a sip of his coke, still seated in his stoop. The wind was getting colder. He remembered other happenings of the day; his early talking with Brian.

Brian. Thy guy was a piece of work. You never knew where you stand when it comes about Brian.

"Of course he'll come back for her"

This had been a week full of firsts for Arnold. For first time in his life he was confronting an ex. He'd called Brian in the morning and was now following him as he took another sack of cement from the pickup and carried it to the backyard. He did the same; he just couldn't see the man working around and him walking idly at his side.

"But he can have any girl he'd like. Why he should pick Helga out of all of the girls?"

"Come on Arnold…" Brian laughed with difficulty because the effort. He had got a job for the summer with his uncle, who was landscaper "… you need a little more of sagacity here." Brian said as they walked back to the truck "You saw James … and I think you've learned something about him lately, didn't you? You'd be the exception if you didn't."

"Learned what?" he asked "That he isn't actually a politician?" he scoffed. Brian shook his head amused.

"Who says he isn't a politician?"

"You know … that thing saying that he's actually a business man working with politicians …" Brian interrupted him.

"Arnold, he's a politician through and through" Brian avowed "He comes from a family of politicians. His father is a senator just like his grandfather. His brother will be Attorney General someday if he plays well his cards… and he's a young politician; a young and _ambitious_ politician and even when he's kinda avant-garde -since his support to immigration, abortion and that kind of stuff, just like his brother - he's still a republican. He's protestant, he supports war, he favored open commerce and regulated economy and probably dreams with having a family with half dozen blond kids…"

"And what's your point?" Arnold asked annoyed "We were talking about …"

"… Helga, I know"

"What she has to do with this?"

"A family girl; raised in the conservator side of the politic spectrum; _by_ hard working parents; fairly young and naïve; impressionable; no inconvenient past to come and disturb his life and her reputation … Doesn't that sound too well-known to your ears? Like an old tale? How many politicians' wives have that basic curriculum?"

"You're delusional" Arnold scoffed incredulous "He's rich. He'd look for a rich girl like him"

Brian raised his brow, smiling assertively

"If you chose to think that way, what else can I say?" Brian started to fill a box with the remained utensils scattered. "I, in change, saw something more disturbing, Arnold. He likes her. He really likes… her and James Brighton-Lewis is the kind of guy who always gets what he wants."

"Helga's too smart to fall in his game…"

"His game?" Brian chortled "It's not a game, Arnold. It's the future. It's a carefully-planned life …. It's like Cinderella's story to any girl …. You call her whatever you want … Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Patty … you choose … Helga is not different … besides, she also likes him"

Arnold knew Brian was right. He knew Helga liked James, even in his dreams…. He didn't wanted to think anymore.

"How did we end here?"

"Dunno…" Brian hid his smile "I thought you liked her, but you just answered flatly you didn't … I was only saying what I'd do if I harbored feelings for Helga. I'd surely took advantage now that James is out of the game"

"I thought you were in love with her" Arnold said watching him intently.

"Up to some years ago, I was" he replied nonchalantly "It's pretty obvious she only sees me as a friend. It had been this way for years." He turned to see his uncle, then again towards Arnold "I'd be stupid if I hadn't got over her, don't you think?"

Arnold raised his brows doubtful.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he answered vacillating.

"Why the sudden interest, Arnold? Do you know somebody else crazy about her?"

"Somebody else?" Arnold almost choked.

Brian's face shifted into his trademark smile.

"How did you know it was me?" Arnold frowned "I mean - her first boyfriend"

Arnold thought before speak.

"I heard James saying it… he also said you went over and threatened him" Arnold smiled somewhat proud of his friend.

"Yeah…" Brian added thoughtful "I went to warn him in case he was planning having fun with her. Nobody is gonna do that to one of our girls…" he blew "… it turned out that he already knew who I was and what I was about to say. He was expecting me, so he said" Brian frowned "I had the impression that …" Brian hesitated, then shrugged "It doesn't matter"

"What? … What were you about to say?" seemingly against his better judgment, finally Brian cleared.

"He knows Helga… a lot… and I don't know exactly what they shared before, but I think he's hiding something…. There's something disturbingly weird about him. I think he could be really dangerous…"

"I thought you said he'd be looking for …" Arnold made an unpleasant gesture "… marrying her"

"I could be mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time…" he said cryptically. "But even if he does … want to marry her… I mean … he still could be dangerous."

"We need you here, Brian man!" Brian's uncle called out. They remained watching each other carefully for some time before Arnold said goodbye.

* * *

Those last words said for Brian remained in his head the rest of the day. He wondered what could have he seen to get the impression that James could be dangerous. Of course several possibilities came to his mind, but Arnold knew he should have evidences before coming with an accusation. Still, he didn't like the risk that would mean to Helga.

Now he was rethinking about all the things Brian said as he stood, walking into the house and heading upstairs to meet his friends. He had been an awful host tonight. When he arrived the guys seemed they hadn't missed him, however, less than twenty minutes later all of them were at his stoop biding farewells and committing to see each other the at Romantico's to another Thursday Evening.

Arnold closed and bolted the door, then checked that the kitchen door were also bolted and went up to his room. He stripped of his clothes and fell heavily in bed, leaning over his bedside table to took the remote and turn off the lights for the night.

Barely doing that, he saw the light of his phone blinking away. He took it hastily and went right to the message.

_I know I was right. I still think you're a moron._

_I'm also sorry, though._

_See you tomorrow at Romantico's?_

_Nite._

He smiled and felt comforted somehow. A heavy weight left his shoulders. At least one of his problems was over. Then texted back.

_Wouldn't lose it for the world._

_Nite to u 2._

He turned on his right side and stuck under the blanket, placing his phone in the shelf and closing his eyes feeling himself at ease for first time this entire week. He breathed deeply; then suddenly stiffened when his mind started to replay his crazy dream again. His nightmare …

* * *

Written: October 2012.

Published: October 12th 2012.

Next chapter is almost ready.


	26. Chapter 26

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**Chapter 26**

**Laundry Time**

* * *

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's gait lost no grace even when she knew she was walking through the dirty and old streets of Hillwood and not in a catwalk. Dressed in a silky, red summer dress and holding a pair of bulky packages in her thin arms she left behind 58th Street where she'd parked her black Lexus ES 300 and turned down in Lexington to reach her destination. She'd cursed enough times Lexington St. all along her life to bother cursing it one more time. The said _street_ was too narrow to be named this way; it was barely a _lane_, even a _bystreet_ if something… the raven haired girl huffed as she saw the sign hanging out of the place she pretended to reach, still some good two hundred yards ahead. Then she sighed … no one had asked her to come here in first place … it's just that the some conversation has her thinking … it was just something that needed to be done.

Two days ago she had had a great time in Manhattan in company of no other that Helga G. Pataki. Helga had an appointment with the contractor who was working at their place. She wanted to supervise the construction of their new shops and check that the guy respected the clauses contracted from an early stage because they hadn't worked with the guy before and didn't want surprises. Rhonda asked her why she didn't hire The Builder King knowing that he'd renovated the store in Hillwood last year but Helga said they didn't have the license to work in Manhattan.

Rhonda, on her side, had planned to take to the keeper some of her furs in need of care before the winter came but changed her mind in the last minute. Still she had an appointment with Marcello for a haircut. So she dragged Helga along, tricking her with the promise of a triple fudge chocolate ice cream but instead sending her right to the hands of one of the best stylist in the big city. It was almost comical to see how easy you could make Helga Pataki fall with sweet treats. What was this with this girl always willing to eat down a hyper caloric ice cream? The Jameses Brighton-Lewis out there didn't like fat asses!

Minutes later and having the blonde's still slim bum seated in one of the chairs ready to be attended, she chose to rebel. It was embarrassing to say the least, but you couldn't deny it was also fun. The girl who used to take care of Rhonda was a little delayed so she decided to remain close to Helga to help her to save some face because the blonde claimed that her faithful stylist in Boston, who kept her bangs just under her brow, was going to miss her. Rhonda jabbed her to get her mouth wide shut. She could be Helga G. Pataki and intimidate people in every construction site but that affirmation said in here made you look oh so miserable and paltry.

Jessica was the girl trying to convince Helga to make maybe some caramel lowlights on her 'ivory-blonde' hair –_you have_ _the most dull of the blondes, you know?-_ or maybe get it 'strawberry-blonde'-_coz under this tan it's so obvious your skin is pale as milk. Strawberry would help to your complexion_-. Rhonda chortled as Helga huffed, choosing blowing her bangs instead of the face of the girl in front of her. '_Strawberries got me hives'_ the blonde mumbled. The poor girl was about to give up when Marcello himself made an act of appearance in The Salon and his striking personality took the entire place by surprise. Helga was not the exception. After getting everyone in their business again, the artist of image realized what was going on and waved Jessica to disappear from the place, much to the relief of the young stylist.

Marcello invited them to his office and away from prying eyes. Rhonda knew exactly why the man did that; she'd seen him doing it a couple of times before. Marcello hardly contained his excitation at the sight of a virgin head of hair _and_ Helga's was quite virgin and quite the head of hair. For a second Rhonda felt guilty… _yeah, seriously_! … But just for a second. Today was the day in which Helga Pataki would start to take care of her hair and to pay for its maintenance because the world wouldn't keep going if she'd ever leave the place without a significant change. She would pay fifteen bucks for a haircut never again… Oopsie! Rhonda thought as her fingertips tapped her curved mouth. –_Oh my God! Fifteen bucks, really?_

Fortunately Marcello knew how to deal with women, even the Helga's kind. He started a speech about how in these modern times you couldn't be careless about your beauty and leave everything out to Mother Nature because even luck and beautiful gens needed a little help. As his professional and long perorate extended, Helga didn't know where to hide her face being very aware of the _enormity_ of her _negligence_. He led then a meeker Helga to his private. Rhonda smiled in sight of her friend's plight.

After some suggestions and letting Helga aside to think about the spectrum of possibilities presented, Marcello took Rhonda to the chair to get her hair done. The girl with jet black hair was ecstatic. It wasn't a common occurrence that Marcello himself attended clients anymore. He was a master undoubtedly and not only because people praised him but just buy observing how he handled the scissors, how he twisted the hair. How he did the right cut to get the locks doing exactly what he want them to do; to get the right movement, to shine the exact way, to make it look so alive… it was amazing. He was amazing. Rhonda observed as Helga nibbled at her nails observing the man working until Marcello realized and reprimanded her; Helga shaken in response and sat upright as a scolded child. Rhonda fought to repress her laugh. This afternoon was turning out to be a laugh. She thought she had never seen Helga docile and apprehensive.

Finally it was Helga's turn at _'the chair of torment'._ Helga decanted for some honey low lights on what Marcello called her platinum-gold natural color. _'Who told you you were ivory?_' Helga pointed Jessica out without vacillation, getting a slight revenge. Marcello started to work on Helga's mane and over the first run he suggested as a better option a combination of two low lights. Honey and caramel should do it to get some warmness framing her face and enhancing the natural golden streaks.

Getting highlights – or lowlights as in Helga's case– took you hours. Rhonda knew it firsthand because she'd tried highlights in her early youth. All during sophomore and junior year she'd wear her hair with ashy blond streaks. Fortunately that was left behind. It had been a bad experience because she didn't feel as herself. Now she knew she was living somebody else's expectations. Rhonda now was also capable of see that nobody warned you that your hair would be put through a major damage and would never be the same. From then on she needed expensive treatments and continuous maintenance. Eventually her hair was all yours again; natural color and everything, but it had taken its time and toll.

"Don't get me wrong, Marcello. I mean, I know there are people who looks great with them and who actually love them, but that's not my case" She spoke with caution knowing she was messing with his way of living.

"I know what you mean…" Marcello replied halfheartedly because his attention was full in the blonde girl seated in his tall chair. "I think you hated them because you felt you were somehow forced into them" Rhonda hummed "By the way, who you were forced by? Your mother?"

"Of course not. You know mother loves our hair color"

"Then who? Your boyfriend?"

"Nah!" Rhonda waved her hand dismissively "The boy who dares to suggest _me_ to change hasn't born yet" she laughed with disdain.

"It was her insufferable friends, Marcello" Helga interrupted. Rhonda smiled seeing the sleepy eyes of her friend. "Rhonda's clique was full of shit back then"

"Really?" Marcello laughed, eyeing appraisingly the way the recently cut dark locks of hair framed Rhonda's face.

"So you're awake…?" Rhonda asked to the blonde.

"Yep, Princess. How could I sleep caked down up here …with your voice echoing inside my skull… and Marcello pulling from my hair every few seconds?" The blonde moaned "My scalp is sore"

"If I knew you were such a whining girl…"

"Yack, yack, yack" Helga mimicked snouts with her hands "You go to your work, you nance. I've been hours here" Rhonda froze. There was an initial shock due to Helga's blast, but then Marcello's cracked a loud, guttural laugh that reached the entire Salon. Rhonda laughed along, if nervously, still afraid that Marcello kicks them both out of his place.

"Good Lord! Watch that little mouth! Is it the same mouth you use to kiss your boyfriend?" his voice was still joyful "And I'm straight by the way. Damn straight!" but then took a hint of severity.

"Oh my…!" Helga's cheeks turned pink and then beet red in a second "Oops… I'm sorry, Marcello. I didn't know… I'm so, so, so sorry" she smiled ruefully and breathed deeply, pulling out her collar "Good to know. What a waste if you were… I mean… Not that is anything wrong with it. I mean…" Helga's face was impossibly purple by now. Marcello observed her through the mirror with a curious look in his dark eyes.

"Pataki … just shut up. You're in already in deep water" Rhonda admonished her friend and slapped both of her cheeks sympathetically; she was hot; then turned to the stylist. "You have to excuse my friend here, Marcello. Helga is a porcupine. But under all that layer of spikes and roughness there's a really sweet girl"

"Yeah, I can see that sweetness right now" Marcello chuckled with amusement "Look at those eyes … so full of shame, the poor thing. How much shame can a pair of eyes contain?"

"So you're a poet?" Helga asked softly, trying to get out of the swamp created by herself.

"Helga's?" Rhonda asked with the equal fun and ignoring Helga interjection. "I don't know… maybe ten kilos each" Rhonda snickered seeing Helga's reaction "You know? As kids we used to make fun of them. They're huge!" the blonde groaned "and her brow… yuck!"

"Yeah, I can see it" The mature guy laughed again "I guess it was a terrible thing to see… poor, poor all the small kids… running away from her, not to say the nightmares…"

"Hey! I'm still here."

"I bet you also laughed of these ears" Marcello added.

"Yes, we did!" Rhonda cracked "How do you know?"

"Just look at them…" The guy pulled both of the blonde's ears out. Helga moaned "Too low, see? … I get her face is kinda decent now, but as a kid it should be really gross"

"Well, yeah. A friend of us used to call them Billy go…"

"Don't you dare, Rhonda!" Helga cried; her fists mimicked twisting her neck. Rhonda laughed seeing Marcello still observing Helga with curiosity, as if weighing how much more the blonde would tolerate.

"What? Billy goat ears?" The man laughed. "Well, yeah. I have a peer who used to have ugly ears and a monobrow too…" Marcello adventured "But he was a _guy" _Helga was almost foaming by her mouth by now. Rhonda knew that if she didn't stand up and walked away was because her hair was wet with pigments and an unfinished work, not for lack of purpose; she was enraged, but that didn't make her stop laughing at her friend. Helga was receiving a taste of her own medicine for once in her life.

"Well…" Rhonda said finally after her laughing subsided "but you can deny that she's improved" Helga's eyes showed fake gratitude but Marcello shook his dark haired head one side to another, eyeing critically the blonde "Not even a little?" the dark haired girl insisted, not hiding her smile.

"I don't know" the man said, dubious "maybe… she still resembles that guy I told you. His name was Lars"

Helga exploded then.

"Stop you two... idiots!" she commanded "How is it that you remember him that much? Maybe you liked him… maybe you saw the flowers and the happy rainbow!" Rhonda groaned, but gasped all of a sudden when the man made Helga's chair spin and get close to the blonde until they were nose to nose. The haughty girl hold her breathe.

"If he were a _girl_, maybe I'd liked. Maybe I'd try to spank him the same way I'm going to spank you once we're over, got it?" he retracted then. His sight fixed in the blue eyes of the frozen girl seated in front of him. Helga blinked and motioned to stand but he pushed her down, cracking another loud laugh and turning to his worktable "Ha! I got you!" he said lively, but then used his stern voice again turning to Helga "Now, don't move or I promise I'll do it"

Rhonda observed both of them in awe. Marcello was working around cleaning his utensils and whatnot as a funny-looking Helga with her head covered by a holed cap observed him immobile and with disgust. Rhonda gestured to her to keep it down, seeing she could blow out at any second.

Lately the blonde has been being very capable of keeping her volatile mood at bay at least in front of the right people but now was losing senseless her cool with Marcello, who was a temperamental artist… and had her beauty in his hands, literally. Offending him wasn't a very smart thing to do.

But in the other hand, Rhonda should agree with Helga to some extent. She had always had the impression that Marcello was gay, but now that thought deeply about that, he had never actually mentioned himself being gay, or having a boyfriend or some of the sort… or even, seeing him acting _too gayish_ … He'd certainly admired beauty in woman but that was his job. Maybe he was still in the closet… or maybe he was indeed straight as he had just said, but she couldn't deny that he was extremely _stylish_ to be considered a man in the full sense.

Rhonda shrugged indifferently. After all, she respected everybody creeds and ways. He could be whatever he wanted to be, for all she cared. A girl came in and started working in Helga's brows. Marcello had already left the room so Rhonda and Helga resumed the conversation they were having before stepping into this place. Helga was letting Rhonda know about certain plan she shared with the insidious Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Helga had -at least- the decency to seem embarrassed for acting behind her back. In her credit she had, though, the certitude she was acting in the name of love.

Love…

Rhonda chuckled, shaking her head. Helga G. Pataki was quite the romantic despite her cynic façade. She still held hope for the misfit of her friend to _'win'_ her love and be happy once and for the eternity. Rhonda didn't have such great expectations about love anymore. Love has quite a short living and that cognizance worked just fine for her. And Thaddeus _Curly_ Gammelthorpe was a really beautiful specimen; so good that was now tempting her to forget all his oddness and peculiarities _and obsessions_ just to get the chance to _taste_ him. The fact that actually he was in a semiformal relationship wasn't an obstacle. Who hadn't indulged before in a summer of love? Who had never made a mistake? She had nobody to be faithful to, in fact. If she would get close eventually to the boy in question … or even some level beyond close to him… it wouldn't be her who was being a cheater, right? She let that know to the blonde.

"Well… I don't know what to say…" Helga opened her eyes, surprised, but blinked repeatedly and frowned a second later only to be warned by the girl working on her to leave it. "That'd be your decision. You're warned, though. Don't come later saying you didn't know what you were stepping into…" she bit her lip "… and I'm out of all this shit. I'm not gonna face Sarah's wrath if you two…"

"What? Hook up? Become an item?" Rhonda dismissed it with a wave of her manicured hand. "I don't plan in making it public. I do have a reputation to uphold, don't I?" she asked "Now… how of a good friend are you with that so-called Sarah, by the way?"

"We coincide here and there…" the blonde pouted after evading her sight "but we're not close if that's what you wanna know. Still, she already knows about the James' stunt"

"Really?" Rhonda's brows rose "Thaddeus let her know?"

"Who else?" Helga scowled. "Those kids have really loose mouths! What a bunch of wimps!"

"What did she say?"

She shrugged, then hummed "Mmmhmm … congratulations? ... he's a great guy and so…"

"So… James is still calling?"

Helga grunted seeing her through the mirror. "He still calls … but no promises whatsoever about coming anytime soon. At least he'd stopped asking me to go up there"

"How hard is going to D.C. for a couple of days?" Rhonda admonished her. "You're gonna lose that guy if you don't humor him, Helga!"

"Lose what exactly, huh?" Helga replied mordacious "Being the girl of the month? No, thank you. I choose to be just his friend"

"Sometimes I don't know if you realize what you are letting go…" Rhonda shook her head "It's a Brighton-Lewis; he's almost royalty for God's sake! It's him, for real. Mother would kill me if it was me…" she suspired, tired of dealing with Helga's attitude "I don't know… if he were only a name, maybe you're right; but the guy has the whole package … and the way you two spark when you're together…"

"If you like him so much maybe I should step aside…" Helga made a face as she stood and walked around, outstretching her arms after the girl left. Rhonda smiled incredulous.

"He doesn't even look twice my way…"

"Of course not!" Helga pretended to be affronted "How could he, when he's with me?" and then turned around to walk back to her chair affectedly. Rhonda laughed as she pushed the blonde when she passed by her side. "Ouch!"

"Lucky bitch!"

Helga fell down heavily in her chair mumbling sarcastically something that sounded as _'first time in my life I'm the lucky bitch' _when Marcello chose to enter again into the room. He went to Helga and observed the tufts protruding from the cap.

"What did I say about don't move, huh?" he observed as Helga got seated upright again and pouted, then concentrated again in her head. Helga made a face to him when she thought he wasn't looking but of course he was looking "I'm going to have a very good time later" he said with a sing-song.

"In your dreams, bucko!" Helga chanted back.

"I'm sure as hell you need them" the blonde scoffed turning up to see her friend through the mirror with a quizzical look. "Now come on, we need to wash it" and like that, the dark-haired man took Helga by the wrist and made her follow him into another room.

Rhonda remained behind thinking about what they talked as she heard the running of the water and the grave voice of the stylist. After several minutes, they came out. Helga's head was wrapped in a trademark red towel.

"So… what do you think the guys will say the next time they see you?"

"I don't know. I don't think they actually know what color my hair is" the blonde got seated in her tall chair again.

"And what about _he_?"

"Nah. I'm not gonna think about him for now. Gonna explore the market" Helga gloated, then cracked a laugh "Maybe I should accept Joey's invitation…"

"Joey asked you out? When?" Rhonda laughed. There they go. Men… men and their peculiar _animalistic_ behavior.

"To a barbecue… his brother's place, he said" Helga laughed again "Should I say yes?"

"You're no losing your time, are you?"

"I don't know" Helga ironized "A barbecue sounds so tempting …"

"Men have such tiny brains and big…!" Rhonda exploded "Why you men are that way, Marcello? May you explain _that_ for us?"

"Explain what exactly?" Marcello asked feigning disinterest.

"Is he the only one who has asked you out after J…?" Rhonda started talking again to the blonde.

"Ssssssh!" Helga shushed her before she pronounced James' name. It was incredible the way the blonde looked after James' reputation even when he wasn't around anymore and was a very public and _dating _figure. "Well… not exactly. I received a call yesterday… some guy from your club …" she threw cautiously.

"A guy from my club? Who exactly?"

"Andrew something…" Helga shrugged "He said you introduce us at the Tournament"

"Andrew Campbell… Did he ask you out?" Rhonda asked astounded "Gosh!" she took a second to react. Okay, maybe it took more than a second. Well, it seemed it wouldn't be problem for her to find more entertainment this summer. "How did he get your number?"

"That was exactly the first question popping out from my mouth. He said it was in my registration form." Helga threw her a look through the mirror "I told him I already have my private stalker; don't need another one".

"Andrew Campbell as of the Campbells of the Island?" Marcello asked Rhonda. She nodded. "Good Lord, girl! Look who prize herself really high!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Marcello. In fact, Helga is dating a real badass" Rhonda uttered, then sighed. And then added in a calmer way "and … that's exactly what I was asking you. Now, you as a man, should enlighten us with your _savoir_"

"Are you laughing at me?" the man asked with amused voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm being quite serious. Well… Why men ignore a given girl; then one of them… notices her and … courts her …"

"Are we talking about her?" Marcello pointed Helga.

"In this particular case, we are" Rhonda nodded "but I'm asking you in general. Well, as I was telling you … a guy notices her and courts her and just like that she's now suddenly oh so popular and everybody wants to get at her? Why is that? Why men act this way?"

Marcello smiled auto complacent and observed both girls with attention.

"Don't know. Behavioral... competitive instinct, maybe? Works better when the guy in question is someone notable… like an artist or a well-off or…"

"A po…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…!" Helga glared through the mirror and Rhonda glared back. Then Helga's phone went off. Rhonda motioned to reach her handbag and take the vibrating item. She answered in sight of Helga's incapacity to handle it"

"Yep... she's busy now" Rhonda smiled excited, pointing the device "It's me honey, Rhonda." She blocked the microphone and said in low voice to the others "Oh my God!" she chimed "it's Arnold. Arnold of all the people" Helga motioned to get the phone but Rhonda walked away from her reach. She ended the call a little later after saying Arnold they planned on go clubbing and getting fun. She didn't know what to think of his apparent disappointment.

"Can you believe it?" Helga dismissed her.

"There is obviously a real reason why he called, Rhonda. And it's not asking me out" she spoke with annoyance.

"I heard him and his deception was obvious" she said with excitement "I still can't believe it. Arnold..." she sighed "finally..."

Helga quirked a perfectly shaped brow at her and was about to ask her something when Marcello interjected

"Well, girl" he chimed "You're full of surprises. I thought you were some kind of tomboy living under a rock and pushing people away" he smiled with condescension.

"What made you think that way?" Helga asked offended and Rhonda smiled openly. That was exactly Helga's description … until a couple of weeks ago.

"Combat boots, macho's belt, severe pony tail, clean face … should I go on?"

"What's wrong with my stuff?" Helga looked down to see her shoes that peeked from under the plastic cape.

"They shout _'go-away!'_ But now it seems that you were already … _discovered_." He smirked "by who, if dare I to ask"

Helga shrugged and threw Rhonda her trademark warning-look again. Rhonda shrugged and smiled apologetically to the man.

"Anyway, girl… I don't need to state that you're a very… attractive girl. It's evident despite your … _dowdy _style..." He threw her a measuring look again.

"Hey, I was working…"

"Where? In a construction' site?" he scoffed and turned to take the hair dryer "_Still_…" he said aloud to keep her quiet "you need to learn that _looking well_ is an important part of who you actually are; of what people think when they see you. Is a _responsibility_… and that should be engraved in that little head" He said, tapping softly Helga's forehead.

"Good luck with that, my friend. Helga's been a knucklehead in that respect"

"Really?" he raised his brows "What a shame!" Marcello continued drying out her hair. "You could be really pretty."

Helga puffed. "_Could_ be?" he ignored her bellicosity.

After some more minutes spent working in silence Marcello finally asked again.

"So… you never told who this guy you're seeing is?" He turned Helga's chair to work with the other side of her head, scissors and comb in his hands as he worked in its length "Someone I know?"

Helga shrugged again. Rhonda was getting tired of her game.

"Of course you know him" she said "He's a very fine young man, very prominent… and Hillwood's native, you know?"

Marcello raised his brows, interested. That was exactly the kind of expressions that got Rhonda thinking he was gay.

"Is he well-off? I mean, I know he should be if caused that a _Campbell of the Island_ turned his sight out of their usual entourage, but how… rich?" he observed Rhonda, excited.

"Very" she provided.

"Rhonda, I warn you…"

"And what are you gonna do?" Rhonda laughed "Twist my neck? Seriously?"

"Rhonda…"

"Actually, he's one of the richest guys in town" she added.

"Rhonda! _Shut-the-hell-up!"_

"He's one of the richer guys in town and he was born there, mmm… there are just a bunch of them…. You know how much I love puzzles, right dear?" Well, Rhonda didn't know that but now she knew. Marcello's face was almost ecstatic by now. "Well, we'll start with the family … is he the one whose family's riches comes from finances or one of the two industrialists, huh?" Marcello observed Rhonda watchfully "… or one of the two young politicians… the other one is the aristocratic Rex Smythe-Higgins but I know he's with you …"

"Was…" Rhonda uttered amused seeing the man grin.

"So there you have…Is he Josh Parker … Mark Allen or … that Eriksson guy, who remains single but I think he's too old … or one of the Brighton-Lewis boys…" his mouth curved up in sight of Rhonda's excitement. "So… one of the Brightons, huh? Who's he, Helga?" Marcello looked at Helga through the mirror.

"He's just a friend, Marcello"

"Yeah, I can see clearly how a girl like you could charm a guy like any of them" he said derisively "They both are _so _alike, almost twins, right? I can't tell who is who when they're in the news, you know? But… who won your heart, little lady, huh?" he caressed Helga's cheek "Is he the counselor of the conservatives or the savior of the immigrants? Who's the one?"

"You don't expect me seriously…?"

"I'd say…" the stylist hummed "… we had Lauren Carter in here the other day. Do you know her?" he asked to Rhonda

"The actress?" Rhonda retorted with another question, skeptic.

"Yeah" the guy nodded "_incipient_ actress, to be exact. Well, she came here recommended by the model agency from across the street." He pointed outside.

"And your point is…?" Helga pressed exasperatedly. Marcello laughed affectedly again.

"Are you worried that your man would be dishonest, dear?"

"He's just a _friend_, honey" Helga smiled with falseness.

"Oh, yeah" he observed her intently again "well… she said she was seeing _Edward_ that night. Their first date, apparently… and looking by your expression I get your _friend_ is the other one, right?"

Helga obliged after some seconds; her mouth a thin line. "I guess…"

"Who've thought?" the man derided "But…" Marcello raised his dark brows, with cynicism "yeah… I know, he's just your friend" the man spoke fast to avoid to be interrupted. "I just never imagine… but I guess it's just a cliché. No man can keep from living them, I guess" he mumbled with a singsong again.

"You never end saying why men act that way?" Rhonda asked to change the subject. She was also tired of people always questioning their age. What was their problem, anyway?

"What am I?" disdain filling his voice "a psychiatrist?" then scoffed. He continued working in Helga's mane but after some moments he added "…I don't know, Rhonda dear. Maybe guys found her attractive but in easy reach, then suddenly when someone else comes they think they could lose her" he shrugged "Maybe is just that they think… If some James Brighton-Lewis thinks she's attractive, then she _sure is _attractive. What do I know?"

He left then the scissors aside and combed Helga's hair for a while, then asked her to stand and walk to a spot over to the far corner of the room where mirrors surrounded you 360°. He turned the lights on and they both blinked to the almost blinding light.

"It's day light" the man said as explanation "I want you to take a good look to your hair. Sadly, I didn't took a before shot but there you have the after" he added. Rhonda was amazed. The blonde mane looked extraordinary… so alive… so tempting… she couldn't help her own hand to reach out and touch what seemed like liquid gold.

"Wow!" Helga let out amazed, turning to observe her hair from another point of view.

"Here" Marcello showed a spot where she could appreciate her mane from a back view "and here" he signaled another spot where her hair could be seen from above. "Your hair seems to be neutral with golden steaks at first sight but also has a hint of green in its base. It's very rare. Today we tried to diminish that ashy hue and bring some warmness with honey and just few fine threads of caramel that help to stand out the gold in your hair and your eyes" he said taking a lock from its roots. "It'll look great for the summer. If you want to keep it you should come again in late September or October but I recommend you instead to bring on the ashy shade for the winter to get a cooler look; then bring back the warmness in spring"

The stylist went on with the way he threaded very fine streaks of color to give it that dimensional appearance. He also counseled that she should take with all seriousness the care of her hair now on; how to stylize it and what products they should use –of course the salon will provide them- and whatnot and Rhonda was started to dread the bill, after all she had dragged Helga into this.

"I should get an appointment with you next time I come over" she said when they've picked their handbags.

The man smiled condescendingly. "You know I don't do appointments anymore, love; unless I want…"

"Then what should I thank today for?"

"You just find me in the mood…" he answered, amused and after praising her hair again he went back to Helga. "There's even a surprise for you two in the counter"

Rhonda frowned as she went to the receptionist and there was indeed a real surprise. They only had been charged with the products but not with his genious work. The girl just shrugged with indifference when she asked the reason.

.-.-.-.

"What can I do for you?"

Rhonda blinked when she heard the kind voice of a woman. She hasn't realized how's that she was now in front of the counter of her destination. Forgotten were her memories of the past day and Helga's lucky streak. The kind lady who was smiling to her wasn't Thad's mother.

She masked her disappointment at the sight of the woman; after all, she didn't know if he still helped his parents. It was just that coming here was everything she was willing to do in order of…. Rhonda breathed deeply… In order of what?

"I wonder if you still work with furs?" she asked friendly "Long ago I had an emergency with a mink and …"

"Thanks for cover for me, Lynn" a deep voice startled her "now you can go and enjoy your free time" Rhonda raised her sight to find exactly what she'd gone to look for; and exactly how she'd expect him to be looking. Tight beige khakis and black polo shirt with whose short sleeves barely contained his well-built biceps that took her breathe away. It was great that he had replaced those ugly loser glasses with rimless, clear ones. This way his beautiful dark gray eyes could be admired. _Haunting _was supposedly the term Sarah Phillips used to call them. Well, right now those haunting eyes were looking at her with a roguish spark; a blatant change from the adoration they used to show to her long ago. Rhonda contained her breathe again realizing her heart was pumping faster than before.

"Look what the cat drag in…" he started looking at the objects on the counter" Rhonda-Lloyd… I see you still enjoy caramel apples" he flashed a lopsided smile as he observed the beige fur in first place, then the black one. "For what I remember, I'd thought you've learned your lesson long ago" Thad turned his sight up to look at her eyes for an eternal instant, then at her lips. Then went on with deep, silky voice "It a dangerous business to indulge into your favorite fondness... mainly when you're wearing something _so delicate_"

So that was it. Thad was enjoying himself being in control. '_He knows why I came'_. Rhonda thought _'Damn Helga'_. So going around the bushes wasn't the path… still… follow his rhythm or straight to the neck? '_Mmmhmm… a sinuous path would be more interesting, right?'_

"But… I wasn't wearing it?" she started with an innocent smile.

"No?" he asked barely in a murmur. She shook her head, her recently cut bangs danced around her jaw "Then?"

'_What the hell!'_

"Well, I assure you I learned that lesson, but…" she bit her lower lip and went on with a purr "Maybe I just … wanted to… _recall… _a crazy week that I had when I was back in fourth grade…" she struggled to keep her face inexpressive. Inside she was dancing with joy at the sight of Thaddeus' astounded expression. His eyes almost left its sockets and his mouth was wide open. She then leaned forward over the counter so her face was millimeters form his. His pupils were wide _"You still there?"_ she murmured against his lips and could feel his cool breathe.

"You're sure about this?" his voice was slow and husky. His sight was cautious. She retracted, observing enthralled as her miniature image reflected on the grey orbs become imperceptible as his pupils contracted.

"About what, exactly?" she straightened and then spoke with natural voice again "How long will it take?" she pointed the fuzzy items over the counter.

Thad took some seconds to react to her change; then blinked and looked absently down and then to her once more.

"Three days" his voice was still hoarse. Rhonda smirked.

"_Three days?" _she pouted disappointed "I'm leaving town next Wednesday…"

"There's still plenty of time…"

"Not if I want to make some profit from my last days in town…" she trailed off, eyeing him appreciatively and smiling slyly seeing him swallow hard. '_Not that much of a loon anymore, huh?' S_he then extended her fingers and touched his chest oh so slightly. It felt tempting firm "Could you see that they be delivered safely to my home tomorrow evening?" then her voice turned sultry as she fanned out her fingers over the black fabric of his polo "I'll be all by myself and bored to death."

After a last award winning smile to the boy she left the place and walked fast up the street. She started to laugh then in response to his flabbergasted expression to her last words. His crazy smile made Rhonda recall that fat cat that liked to bother Cinderella and its gloating expression when Lady Tremaine called out to the poor girl just before entrusting her with the worst chores.

Oh, God! He was still crazy.

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Cinderella, Lady Tremaine or any other TM mentioned up here.

Thanks everybody for reading and special thanks to those who review: eXtraNIo, José Ramiro and Nep2uune. Every incipient writer in here love to receive feedback of their job. It means a lot for us.

This is the first of three chapters that will be published this week. Sheena's and Bob point of view are coming.

Seeya

Published: December 7, 2012.


	27. Chapter 27

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 27**

**FUNDRAISING**

* * *

Long fingers typed fast on the keyboard and hazel eyes observed the number showed on the display of the calculator. Five thousand nine hundred and sixty-three dollars with twenty-five cents. She repeated the operation. Five thousand nine hundred and sixty-three dollars with twenty-five cents again. Well… almost done and only two more fundraising activities to go. Their goal was seventy-five hundreds. They weren't that behind but former years they've worked faster. Probably they were getting old to keep doing this stuff. She sighed.

They had organized already a fair with bingo, cookie sales, darts, etc.; no big success. Had also played for money in a busy corner - Park and Iggy were losing their charm with the guitar and sax. They had an Eating Donuts Contest sponsored by Reba Donuts and sold t-shirts with the slogan. It had been their greatest success so far. They settled it in the small park in front of the Police Station of Vine Street. It was also fun.

"I'd kill for having another success like the Donuts day" she said tiredly to Eugene as he packed fifty coins of a same denomination in small plastic bags and labeled them.

"Come on, Sheena" high-spirited as always Eugene responded "It wouldn't be so fun. Two or three activities like that and the reunions would be over.

Sheena smiled almost against her will. "Always seeing the bright side"

"Someone has to" he retorted in a beat.

"Made me remember the old Arnold…" she stated, nostalgic "sometimes I miss when we were younger…" she aspired "we were so carefree… our fundraising used to be for fun. Money wasn't the big issue back then"

Sheena recalled the last days. There had been three weeks of fundraising so far and they had already pocketed almost sixty hundreds. They were just fifteen hundreds under their goal. They hadn't been working intensely like in former years; barely a couple of activities per week and some independent activities. Brian brought just an hour ago his own share. He put to good use his landscaping skills and worked on small gardens around the block. Ten dollars the hour but his help was very welcomed. He'd helped this way because hadn't been able to help with the group activities because his summer job. Helga hadn't been present either and she also helped by providing the t-shirts for the Donuts Contest.

They had already ordered twenty-five easels to a local manufacturer and gave a partial pay in advance. They also had seen tools, chairs and a couple of drafting tables and boards but were waiting for the painting room to be ready and the rest of the money gathered. Probably they have enough dough already to make that buy but as said, the Community Center still had people working in the chamber and unable to receive the goods.

Sheena's bigger expectations were settled in the upcoming Car Wash. It was scheduled to carry out on June 26th - six days from now - a date that worked for all the involved. Last year they got over two thousand dollars in half day; so now they were organizing it with all the care to assure they collect more than that in six hours; from ten a.m. to four p.m. or even later if needed. The guys did most of the job where the girls part was mainly to attract customers. Of course, wearing tight, scarce clothes were mandatory for both, boys and girls. Ladies can also be kinky when they want. Sheena smirked. They really needed Helga there. She was the only one with long, blonde hair which was the major magnet. Men still reacted primarily to blondes; they knew it very well, so much that Rhonda had got a couple of blonde wigs to get the goal. Being Helen naturally blonde made her become one of the chosen to wear a wig but she was dreading she'd be the other. Nadine had years wearing her hair brownish, not luminous blonde… and short. Sheena groaned. Coquetry never fit her.

"Penny for your thoughts" Eugene voice drew her out of her reverie. He had already packet the piles of coins. Tomorrow they'll take the packages to convenient stores where they'd change them.

"Do you think Helga would be up for the Car Wash?"

Eugene hummed "She promised it and so far she's been fulfilling her promises …. Why?"

"I don't wanna wear the damn wig"

"Why not?" Eugene smiled playful "You look great with it"

Sheena made a face. "I know you're lying…"

"I'm not lying" Eugene laughed now. "Stop doing that, Sheena. It doesn't work anymore. Not with me at least"

"It's easy for you to say it" she retorted annoyed "You have Pete now, but remember those dark times in high school"

"Well… kinda hard to forget them" Eugene turned serious "but we are talking about you now, Sheen" he patted her back "and you just don't want to understand that everything is in your head, honey"

Sheena banged her head slightly as he talked. He's said that hundreds of times and even when sometimes she let her guard down and her hopes up wishing he was right, reality always managed to show its ugly face.

"Everything is in my head, yeah!" she repeated with cynicism.

"Of course everything is in your head" Sheena loved that Eugene never lost his patience "How do you expect that people reacted to who you really are if you don't accept yourself"

"But I accept myself!"

"Really?" Eugene now seemed a little impatient but still he smiled "Then say aloud: I'm Sheena and I'm gay"

Sheena sulked. "How could I know if I'm gay?" she asked passionately but trying to be somewhat silent. Her bedroom walls weren't sound proof "I really don't know if I'm gay, Eugene. You don't know how is it. You always knew" She ended weakly.

"You like that girl; don't deny that"

"I don't even know if I like her…"

"You blush when you see her… and you stutter" Eugene smiled teasingly again.

"I stutter because she intimidates me!" she defended herself "She's too blunt"

"She's a beautiful girl and she likes you" Eugene shrugged "I think you stutter because you also like her and you don't know what to do with what you feel" he explained as if it were something natural "You've never liked boys, by the way"

"I liked you…"

"Sheena…" Eugene looked at her stern "I've never been an actual boy. Never. Not even a day. Not since I can recall"

"But I really liked you…"

"Maybe you liked my lack of … masculinity"

"Yeah, sure!" Sheena laughed, uncomfortably but not nervously. With Eugene nervous had been left long ago.

"You can laugh if you want" the redhead stated "But to you, it never worked with guys…" then sighed "…you even hate machos"

"I don't hate them…" Sheena flashed a lopsided smile "I just found them a waste of space and oxygen"

They both laughed "Me too" Eugene pointed between laughs "… but I found them yummy" he said with delight. Sheena cracked so loudly that they earned a reprimand from her dad, who was trying to watch the TV. Sheena covered her mouth and tried with difficulty to contain her mirth. To him it was even harder seeing her red, almost purple face. Their joy subsided eventually. Eugene breathed deeply several times before state.

"You're beautiful, Sheena" she observed him with thankful eyes "and funny and smart and …" he sighed "you deserve to have someone who values you"

Sheena exhaled, and smiled to him. "You're too nice, Eugene"

"No. _You_'re too nice" he pouted, ready to start that silly game. Then an idea came to his mind "You know what?" he observed her with bright eyes "where are those wigs?"

"In the basement closet. Why?"

"Come…" they stood and left her room, dashing two flights of stairs down to the basement and earning another reprimand from her dad

"What exactly are you planning to do?" she asked excited as he helped her to fix the wig in her head. They were now in the visits toilet, downstairs.

"Let's go to Slausen. She has to be there. It's her shift" Eugene zest was contagious. She laughed.

"I'm going to look ridiculous" she saw her hands trembled when Eugene made her turn to see her image in the mirror "Oh, my God, Eugene!" she let out a little shriek of surprise "I look like Helga"

"See" Eugene was grinning "Not bad at all"

"But I can't do that. I know I can't"

"Just close your eyes and visualize yourself as Helga" Eugene counseled "You're Helga. Say to yourself you're Helga"

"I'm… _Helga?_" Sheena couldn't stop giggling, but made an effort. "Okay" then breathed and changed her voice "I'm Helga"

"That's right!" he said appraisingly "okay… Now, Helga… tell me what are you gonna say"

"_Out of my way, geek bait" _she shoved Eugene, who laughed.

"Good to see is not hard to enter in character…. Now flirt" he ordered.

Sheena's smile faltered. "Helga doesn't flirt, Eugene. Rhonda does… or Lila" she hesitated "I think I can pull Rhonda's ways"

"Sheena, don't…!" Eugene shouted as she straightened and raised her nose. She turned to see him.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't look like Rhonda. You look like Helga" Sheena turned to see herself in the mirror again. He was right. She looked more like Helga than like Rhonda. "And Helga _does_ flirt. She flutters her eyes and plays with her hair, remember?" Eugene mimicked the blonde, Sheena nodded. It was true. How he knew all that? "Her eyes shine. I don't know how she pulls that because it's all an act. You're right. Helga doesn't flirt naturally because she acts, but she could fool even the devil and you're about to act too. Now… on character…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her head was spinning. She didn't remember have ever been more nervous in her entire live. Why she was playing along with Eugene; why now? Why not tomorrow?" she squeezed her hands anxiously as she got closer and closer to the double crystal door with every step she took. She felt a strange sensation when her long locks grazed her bare arms and shoulders. Eugene at her side encouraged her.

"It's your night…" he said with a wisp. "She's there…. Just breathe"

"The double door opened and a group of three boys got out. They looked at her and gave her a look down-up and then down again and smiled. _Men!_ Sheena fumed.

"Why don't take a picture?" she spat turning to face them "it lasts longer" then turned to Eugene who was already into the parlor with an immense smile and two thumbs up. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"Come on, Sheen" he said happily as he discreetly pointed to the far corner of the hall "Let's go to have some fun"

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own any other TM mentioned here or in another part of the story. I own only the plot and the OC.

Thanks for reading and a thousand thanks to my reviewers. You guys make me smile.

A note. I've realized it won't be thirty-five chapters but around forty-some. I had thought that short chapters like this would be grouped but it's impossible because they are not adjacent and I'm not going to change the story' style to keep them under forty. Still, most of the chapters coming on are this kind shorter except the ones at the ending. I'll let you know when the end is coming.

See you

Published: December 9th 2012.


	28. Chapter 28

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 28**

**She, You, I, He, His Wife and Everybody Else  
**

* * *

Discretion recommended for adult themes in this chapter.

* * *

Bob Pataki spent most of the day in Jersey City supervising the store. It wasn't usual for him to stay most of the day over there. In fact he didn't use to be there any more than a few hours per month, but since Helga mentioned she'd like to see the store by her own, the patriarch decided he'd be the one who make the visit. Helga had been in Manhattan last week and had still a lot of work to do in the main store in Hillwood.

The store in Jersey was in good shape. He didn't notice in advance he was paying a visit and everything was running the expected way. One less worry. The fact that he remained in the store past after lunch was to avoid the impossible traffic and not because of problems. It was about three o'clock when he decided to leave and take the Manhattan Bridge's route instead of the one of the tunnel which was closed. He hoped to be in Hillwood in thirty – forty minutes if luck was on his side.

He had been thinking in Helga's proposition; she said they should think seriously in the possibility of hiring a CEO. _'I'm not saying right now, Bob. I'm sure you'll be working just fine for a while, but there will be four stores next year and probably more later. You'll need help and I want to explore the world before come and take over the place. You know I want to know the editorial circle and … business… hey, maybe even politics… the world is so diverse and it's lying just out there, ready for me…. Besides, we'll need young and fresh blood in there. Some outsider; someone who come to love the store and committed to work hard to give us results…'_

'_What if we think about it over the next year, huh?'_ she'd ended at the sight of his reaction. He had dismissed her with a grunt. First of all, the place needed to be run by a Pataki, no other. And secondly, he didn't like that she wanted to go out and know the world before come back to settle in Hillwood for good. _Lack of experience my ass!_ Bob snorted. Running the emporium will provide enough experience for a lifetime and he was a living example. Bob Pataki made himself! In his times there wasn't such thing as going out to know the world and get experience.

Bob sulked in these thoughts as he took Centre Street. He knew the more he dismissed her ideas, the more adamant she'd become. After a few minutes he had to admit that his resolution had changed after he slept in it, it was just the habit talking…. Maybe she was right … he sighed … the good thing was that a decision wouldn't be taken immediately. There would be time to see how things worked when she went back to school and when the next stores would be in plain operation. Right now there were things more urgent to attend.

* * *

'_You should be more careful' _Miriam last words of this morning still echoed in his mind as he drove towards the store, an hour later and already in Hillwood. _"If your thing goes out then all our things will go out and will get everybody in trouble, Bob. She, you, I, he, his wife…"_she vacillated _"…and I don't know how we'll face then the girls. Finally we're living this… _way" she stressed "… _just because of them"_

'Just because my little girl, Miriam' he repeated as he turned the wheel to the right_. 'Olga is now another business. She has Roger and he's her family now. If she…'_

'_Well, this other business is looking for your help again. She called yesterday'_ Miriam's pale blue eyes were mocking him. '_You spoiled her, now you deal with her'_

'_There's no more spare money for her whims' _he'd spat _'I told her last time when she came'_

'_Then maybe you should talk to her once again'_ Miriam said nonchalantly as she went to take her handbag from the hanger beside the entrance door.

'_All our money is being invested in the stores, you know it and she knows it'_

'_B… she still has the illusion…'_

'_Of what?'_ he scoffed _'Illusion of what exactly, Miriam?'_ Bob grunted. _'The illusion of receiving as a compensation a bunch of over-used dresses that she then hands down to Helga?' _Miriam made a face. He knew that even to this day it was hard for her to deny something to their older daughter. _'I have no money for that' _he ended.

'_Maybe you should…'_

'_No! There's no money for her'_ Miriam was about to insist when he spat. _'Do you have extra money for her? I don't. Maybe you could ask to that friend of yours…'_

'_Damn it, Bob!'_ Miriam turned up furious '_Maybe if you stop being a sponsor of that campaign…'_

Bob cursed loudly as he pulled in the parking lot of Pataki Electronics. Miriam knew perfectly well he wasn't _any_ sponsor of _any_ campaign. His money was compromised with the emporium. His _time _however was his and only his to do anything he...

Bob palled at the sight of the woman entering into his store at the time he pulled into his reserved spot and turned off the engine of his truck. He hadn't seen her in years. She looked barely older even after all these years. She was accompanied by a young girl, a teenager actually; probably her own daughter.

He left his car and walked into the store hoping going unnoticed to the psychiatrist. What was her name? Lovejoy...?

"Mr. Pataki" he turned to the voice of the manager, not acknowledging the reaction of the woman. The man attracted his attention over a problem he was having with a provider and walked along him to his office all the while still feigning ignorance of the presence of the professional. He still feared her somehow. Her presence gave him chills and stirred bad memories. Memories of a past time he didn't want to remember; probably the darkest days in his life.

"Dad" Helga's voice made him stop dead on his tracks. She left her office and followed them to the manager's asking about his experience in Jersey.

"Peachy" he said "Everything working with the precision of German machinery" he said dryly as Helga filled him with the details of the bank transfers of the day. She left them alone after that and went out to the hall where she'd probably see her friend, shrink or whatever she called her nowadays.

Bob listened to the manager and after fixing the problem he went to reunion room upstairs. The place had a panoramic window with one side crystal to the showroom downstairs. When he reached it he went right to look for Helga. As expected, she was now accompanying her _sensei_ as she seemed to be looking for a laptop. He knew Helga would use her power to get a super special offer for the woman. Of course he didn't care. Helga had a heart of a cold empress most of the time but had a soft spot for her friends or people with special needs. There was no risk she could be giving everything to charity as it would be Olga's case. And Dr. Bliss… there was it… Dr. Bliss deserved having a laptop for free and even more… it was thanks to her that they were the family they were actually. Maybe not a perfect family but undeniably an integrated one and that was it.

It had happened years before; several years before. How many Bob didn't want to remember. It had happened an early afternoon. The woman had stepped into the store breathless and almost shouting to get his attention. Fortunately the store was empty and the only one clerk was in his lunch time.

He'd tried to get her calmed with no kind moods and of course the woman didn't shut up but quite the opposite. After some time saying what he thought were incoherences she asked him to close the store at the sight of people coming and ran to hide herself behind a wall. Nobody should see her in here. Bob obeyed reluctantly just because amongst her crazy rant she mentioned his daughter name.

When he came back, the psychiatrist was slightest calmer and then let him know the situation. She was Helga's shrink and the girl had just come to her office to her usual, biweekly visit. But it happened that being just before the beginning of the scholar year, the superintendent of the district was in there valuating the job realized the former year and sketching the next one when Helga was announced and the woman decided to remain hidden in sight of their unfinished job.

Since the visitor was herself a doctor, Dr. Bliss knew she was aware that the relation doctor-patient was private and that even if they snooped, they shouldn't get involved. Well, the woman was stunned after listening Helga's talking about her familiar situation and the fact that she would go out to explore the world to found love because she understood that spending ten years pinning over the same boy wasn't healthy.

But the thing didn't stop there, no. Bob realized then that Dr. Bliss was in reality Helga's confident, not only the person she was forced to see. He was then when he was confronted with the extent of their negligence towards their girl. Bob knew he hadn't cared about his younger daughter enough. It was true that he saw that her basic needs were covered and well provided in home; he extended to her a good allowance for her personal expenses but he hadn't realized how far his and Miriam's incapacity had damaged the girl. Listening to Dr. Bliss enumerate Helga's point of view of things made them look as terrible parents. He just couldn't believe it.

When he denied that such situation could be developing under his roof Dr. Bliss listed more arguments proving her point. The realization of what his daughter was living –her bullying, her incapacity to relate to the rest of people in a healthy way, the obsessions and compulsions she was victim, the little respect she showed to her parents and the suffering that caused the knowledge that she'd never be as loved as her sister, the way she felt and expressed love... everything…everything that was her life fell over him with the immensity of a ton of bricks. He sweated cold. What have he done? How far he was going to tolerate Miriam's way to escape? What was going to happen with his daughter?

Bob asked Dr. Bliss why it had taken too long for her to inform them about all this and she declared she had called them to her office several times but they never showed; that she had sent summons but again there was no answer. That was how far a district psychologist could go _and _before he started to vociferate again Dr. Bliss interrupted him to let him know the real cause of her visit.

"_I don't know if you've realized that Helga is not a little girl anymore…"_

"_Of course she's a little girl. She still gets dirty every time we have dinner…" Dr. Bliss had a hard stare when he looked at her_

"_You can think whatever you want about her, but reality is other. The reality is that some men out there had realized she'd become a pretty young girl, Mr. Pataki; a pretty young girl negligently taken care and as most of teenagers, hungry for love and affection. There are people out there had noticed her and had already tried to get close to her. She told me. Older men, Mr. Pataki… My boss took note of all that and is about to inform Child Services about her situation…_

The rest of her words haunted him for the next days and weeks as he went straight to his house and took his family to vacations._ "…I recommend to take your family out immediately; you have to stay away at least until school starts again in September when people in government offices get loads of work… I also recommend you to show Helga how much you love and care for her and…" _

There was no need for more. He didn't need her to make him realize how much he loved his daughter, how much he cared for her. Remembering her little face made his blood boil at the thought of somebody trying to take advantage of her; of her innocence and her loneliness. No man should do that to the daughter of another man. It needed to be an animal to do that. Bob became paranoid. Who could be the animal chasing after her? Everyone seemed to be a suspect. The man selling ice cream? The driver of the bus? The convenient store's cashier? The attendant of the arcade? One of the thugs that were always down the street? They were drug dealers.

Oh, God! That was terrible. Bob went from an irresponsible father to a paranoid in the extent of that driving home. Helga was his girl and was he sure as hell that she was going to be safe and was going to be happy. But saying it proved to be a lot easy than achieving it. Helga was a tough cookie. She was distrustful and suspicious and didn't want to go to vacation neither liked his closeness or attentiveness. After a while and several almost fights he decided to let her alone. He assured however to provide her well and let her know he was proud of her every time she came with ideas, projects she was working and in general accepting and loving her the way she was and knowing where she was all of the time just for precaution. He even went as far as asking the few friends he had to help him to keep an eye on her.

Bob kept close contact with the psychologist during the extent of their trip to Canada and when they came back they found a letter from Child Services. Miriam –to whom the entire affair brought back to her old, responsible self- and Bob faced them as a strong family. They had hired a lawyer recommended by the same doctor to help them to get cleared and with their reputations intact and to keeping it private after the hard experience. They ended with a soft reprimand and close observation that ended in less than a year. Helga never knew about it.

She went on with her life and Bob observed as she become a fairly happier human being. She was still mistrustful and Bob sometimes wondered if she ever was going to leave that behind. _'There are marks that remain forever'_ had said the doctor. It was also hard for her to show her feelings, Bob realized. There were just few people whose closeness she could tolerate. Gerry was one of those few people, along with Phoebe and that Arnold boy. That was one of the reasons why he liked this young man. Besides and according to Helga he was smart, realistic and very organized in his work. Then there was also this other young boy, Phil's grandson. Helga had predilection for him but he seemed had no interest in her, the dumbass. He was different, like a romantic and idealist kid who lived in a full of bunnies universe and Bob wasn't sure if it was a good quality.

The sound of the door opening shocked him. He turned around to find Helga walking to the opposite wall to pick up her handbag and retract some papers.

"Is your friend still here?" he observed as looked over the papers and then turned to see him with little care.

"Mhmmmm… No, she's gone"

"She found what she was looking for?"

"Of course she did. We're Pataki's. _Where you find anything you need_" she smirked repeating their slogan and turning to see him with more attention.

"I get you gave her some discount?"

"Yep… Special…" she bit her lip "she's done a lot for me, dad…"

"You don't have to explain, honey" he smiled, then turned to see the clock "Are you leaving now?"

"No. I was heading to the accountant's office. Need to check the balances after the hideous payment day"

"Good Lord" Bob exclaimed "You said the constructor expect the money this week?"

"No. Remember we asked him to show real advances before the next disbursement?" he nodded "I think we have another week or week and a half before that"

"Be tough, Helga. Don't let him have the hand up"

"I don't Bob. They already call me '_the bitch'" _she cracked a laugh_ "_The guy always asks when you're coming. He prefers to deal with you"

"Tell him he can take a seat. I'm not going to see him anytime soon" Bob bragged; then remembered another business "Did you get to talk to the Motorola provider?"

"Yeah" her smile turned conniving "He's gonna fill the stock of the two stores. Fifty percent is free of charges and fifty percent on consignment" she raised her brows "He also handed me the two radios I asked him" after shoving the papers back into her handbag, she straightened and got close to him. "How's that, huh?"

"Never expected any less from you" he took a seat "I think your friends love having you close, by the way"

"Not so sure about that…" she laughed with easiness "Sometimes I think I buy their loyalty with… _HEY_!"

Bob chortled to hide his nervousness. There had been years since last time he'd been playful with Helga and to be honest, he didn't know how she's gonna react. She fell onto his lap, frozen. Bob threw an arm behind her back to hold her steady on his knees.

"I'm sure they really like you… who wouldn't like you anyway?" he said, taking a lock of her new sunnier hair and locking it behind her ear.

"Dad…" she twittered nervously.

He leaned his forehead against the side of hers and spoke before her straining would make him shut "I don't remember the last time you sat on my lap"

"Me neither" she groaned, still tense "I was trying to get something from you, that's for sure"

"Yeah. Probably money to finance some of yours sketches, right?" she nodded; chortling again "You know I love you, right Helga?" he said all of a sudden, kissing her temple.

She closed her eyes and sighed. After an even more stressed moment she spoke.

"I know"

"Never doubt that…" she turned to see him with a straight face and doubtful eyes; she always had doubtful eyes "no matter what, never forget that I love you… Your mother loves you too"

She nodded again, her eyes still fixed on his "I know" and inhaled deeply, then threw her long, thin arms around his neck "I love you too, dad" and kissed slightly his cheek before hiding her face in his neck.

Bob chuckled into her hair, fighting the goofy tears that threatened with leave his eyes. He embraced her tightly, relishing the moment. He knew it wasn't going to be eternal. For now, she was his little girl and was in his arms and everything seemed to be okay.

"Now don't get all mushy on me" She said standing on her feet and walking to the door without looking back "I still have a lot of work to do"

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold! or any other TM mentioned here. I own only the OC and the plot.

Thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers.

Published December 11th, 2012.

Merry Christmas to everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

**Reciprocated Love  
Chapter 29  
Do It Yourself Day  
**

* * *

AN: I don't own Hey Arnold!  
I do not own Grand Cherokee or any other TM/MR mentioned here.

Sorry in advance. This chapter was written originally in Spanish. Google translator helped me a lot, but it kinda messed it too. There was a lot of _his, her, he_ and _she_ and such misplaced. I hope I got it fixed to make it understandable. Let's get going...

* * *

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Potts ..."

"Call me Ernie, honey"

"Well. Thanks Ernie" she gracefully curtsied and still smiling turned and walked to the door. From where she turned back and smiled at the group of three men and a boy who kept looking at her before disappearing from sight. She continued smiling even when there was no one else around.

_God, the heat was terrible!_ She used the photos she had yet to sign in her hands to fan herself some air and relieve the stifling sensation. How is that Rhonda and the other girls tolerated it? She understood that it was impossible to keep the air conditioning working throughout the house with so many people coming and going but there should be at least a cool room where it'd be possible to refresh.

She went then to the working area on the second floor again; to the second of the rooms they were working at. There was something about Sid that caught her eye. The boy with lanky figure looked more handsome when he was in his work clothes -all sweaty and dirty- than when he cleaned up to go out. Lila watched him inconspicuously while pretending se was interested in what Harold was saying. The room was almost ready. They had changed all the wiring and repaired the wooden floor and wall panels and now were finishing the false fireplace as Patty and Eugene were painting the two walls already done.

"Please pass that roll over, Lila" Patty asked. The girl obeyed by going to the corner where Sid was working and performed a perfect '_bend and snap'_ before returning with studied, small steps that were justified because the floor was full of obstacles and materials. Reaching Patty, the girl had a half smile perched on her lips.

"To whom was it addressed?" she asked in a very low voice "Sid or his helper?"

"Sid ... he saw?" Patty confirmed her guess with a roll of her eyes. Lila went to the door where she did her thing again. She leaned against the frame where she turned and fanned her eyelashes. The boy looked up from his corner and smiled back. _It's a done deal._

Coming into the first room, the redhead met Nadine and Sheena working the final touches to the now renovated bedroom. The bed was in a corner, covered with a summery bedspread in shades of lavender and green and matching curtains. Then there were a good sized desk and a closet. At the other end of the room was a table, two chairs, a fridge and a countertop burner on the small kitchen cabinet.

Lila held his breath. The room looked so different from when she and her father stayed there years ago; when they still had hard times and Arnold's grandparents offered the cheapest room in their boarding house almost for free for she being their grandson's girl. Arnold and his family had always been generous to them. Thank God those times of need were long gone and now his father was his boss' right hand; his boss was a nice man who had a delivery service company in downtown. She was working steadily in public presentations, advertising contracts as well as the news in the canal.

Lila praised the girls' work and helped them with the trash bag as they took the cleaning utensils to the other room. The bag was heavy so she decided it was time to get it out to the backyard. On the way out she met some guys still working on the stairs, where the railing was being changed. Arriving to the backyard she saw most of the boarders and former boarders over there, working in the garden or reinstalling the fence while there was still sunlight. The desire to work was injected to them by the young people called on by Sid and Rhonda.

She decided to stay there for a while, helping them to get their tools or even some beverage to those who seemed to be the most occupied. She smiled as she approached Ms. Brown and offered a glass of lemonade.

"Is the one with splenda, right _girl_?" Lila was always surprised to see that old ladies had such a powerful voice having a seemingly fragile complexion.

"Of course, Mrs. Brown" she said in her sweetest voice "the one with the blue cap as you told me"

"Mmm" the woman growled before drinking. Lila smiled noticing that the woman was already softening. They always did. Ms. Brown was the kind of old ladies who used to complain to the channel by having a _scantily clad young lady_ to the note of the weather. Last year they had even organized a rally outside the building to protest against her. Lila smiled. Now they all were part of her fan base.

"Is it good or would you like me to bring more ice?" Asked to the old woman once she took a second sip and was about to continue trimming the hedges "… or bring you a snack; a sandwich would be okay?" the women sat back.

"With double cheese, the ones made by Mr. Huynh, not the raspberries' from Gertie" she smiled with mischief.

"In a second" she responded, with a slight bow. To Lila Sawyer it was not difficult to get one of the most searched sandwiches in the afternoon. A couple of minutes later she returned to Mrs. Brown. For when she finally left, the lady adored her. Lila smiled with pleasure again. No matter what the embittered say; she liked to like people.

* * *

Lila had arrived shortly after noon -after recording her participation for the evening news -to join Rhonda's call to spend a Sunday making improvements at Arnold's. The blond boy was loved and everyone was oh-so happy to tend a helping hand. Some couldn't come but sent their support in a way or another. Lila realized that the time flew when you were having fun. She realized that there had been over hours going from one place to another helping in what was needed. There was no doubt why her feet were killing her. She went to the bathroom to wriggle her toes and refresh her face. There was no excuse to don't look as cool as a cucumber.

Then she decided to go to the garage. There was the best atmosphere. When she entered the room she was glad she brought a six pack. Her presence was so well received that she decided to bring more beers; it seemed that the poor kids were in the desert. Park accompanied her back to the yard to bring sodas.

"So now you all completed their tasks" she asked him.

"I think so. Sid and just picking up your tools and cleaning the place; once the painters finish…"

"The house looks very different"

"Yeah. It's amazing what we can accomplish when we work together. I'm happy for Arnold"

"Me too. Well... don't forget that this was Sid and Rhonda's idea"

"And Phoebe planning ..."

* * *

By the time they returned to the garage, most of the guys were already there. Rhonda and Phoebe came in behind them; Phoebe holding her chart in front of her as she spoke recounting the details of the day.

"... So boarders are still working in the garden and backyard, Ernie, Antonio and Tony Jr. on the fence. Mr. Huynh, Phil, Kate and Gertie are in the kitchen. Stinky, Joey and their group are finishing the stairs... "Phoebe continued; enumerating groups and mentioning tasks.

Lila saw Sid being approached by Rhonda to do the count of the used materials. Sid gave her a half smile when their eyes met. Lila corresponded; her eyes sweeping him up and down. She smiled to herself as she left the room; then went to the kitchen to have a small talk with Gertie. There had been years since last time she talked to Arnold's grandmother but once she reached said room she realized the old lady wasn't there. Mr. Huynh and Kate were cooking so she took her way to the front door, which was ajar.

Some fresh air would be great, the redhead thought but just going out she came face to face with a restless looking Arnold. They've barely seen each other during the course of the day. Arnold's hair was more disheveled than usual. Lila grinned. His old torn jeans and plaid shirt were stained with paint. The boy threw down something and stepped over it quickly.

"I did not know you smoked, Arnold" she said with a singsong "Now, that's a surprise!" she blinked.

The boy smiled with distress and kicked the butt up to the middle of the street. "Every once in a while" he smiled "this tumult is getting on my nerves" he turned to the corner at the sound of a vehicle. A brown car passed over and Arnold returned his gaze to her "I like you could make it, Lila"

"No need to thank me, Arnold. I'm very, very happy I came"

"I saw several autographed photos of yours out there." She giggled "Be careful; the guests can be really annoying"

She laughed heartily. "Don't get jealous, Arnold" gave another giggle as she watched Arnold frowning. "A few photos are not a big problem and Ernie is a great guy" she hesitated "Tony Jr., however, I had to ask him to keep his hands to himself"

Now it was Arnold's turn to laugh. His head whipped at the sound of another car going through the opposite corner. "Be careful with Tony" he warned "he's a very sharp young man and I think you became his obsession lately. He's a poster with your image behind his door"

"So he wouldn't let the chance go?"

"That's right!" Arnold turned back when a Ford truck entered the street and stopped in front of them asking for directions. Arnold answered and she swung her hand to greet the girl who was driving. The advance of the vehicle flickered, probably because she was recognized by some fan.

The daughter of Mrs. Brown arrived at that moment and stopped to say hello. Lila did not know her well. The last few times she'd came to the boarders house, about three years ago, they were newly arrived and the redhead did not have the opportunity to meet them properly back then. She looked very nice and easy going, very unlike her mother. Lila talked to her while Arnold half listened because his attention was occupied with every car that passed by one side or the other of the street.

Lila accompanied Annie up inside the house and took her to his mother who was still in the yard but not working anymore because it was getting dark. She remained with them for a few minutes as she appreciated the work done in the garden. Ms. Brown seemed very smug of hers and Lila praised her emphatically. The woman asked her then to sit at her side at the dinner table.

The girl spun her hair when she turned around after leaving them and went back to the stoop. Arnold was walking up and down the sidewalk while talking on the phone. The flirty girl watched him as he was giving her his back. Arnold had changed a lot since the last time they went out. He was definitely taller now and was well-built. The old jeans he wore fit like a glove to his narrow hips. The shirt was big on him but didn't hide the muscles of his arms and his back. There weren't huge muscles, thanks god. Men with vast muscles barely move. While laughing, the blond ran his hand behind his neck, as he used when he was sorry ... or nervous... or lying. What is the situation now? Lila wondered. She decided to approach him to find out.

"... Of course I'd like it ... no ... yes; you know ... it has nothing to do with it. Why are you so obsessed with her? She's not even here ... Look, the house is being remodeled and there are not empty rooms, plus I start working tomorrow... _In my room?"_ The boy almost choked "...because first of all, I don't think it is a good time to let your brothers alone. You act as a barrier over there ... you know what? I have to go. Talk to you later" And with that, the blond cut immediately the call. Lila could not help but smiling. She knew who he was talking to. So… _troubles in paradise_?

"Arnold ..." The boy turned surprised before he could get a good look at the vehicle that went around the corner.

"Lila, you're here!" he chortled "I didn't hear you coming back"

"I'm barely arriving and I thought you were worried. I thought you were talking to yourself, I did not realize you were on the phone" she ended "Any problem?"

"It's nothing" he shook slightly his head and then grimaced "The usual"

"A jealous girlfriend because someone else steals your attention?" Arnold let out a little mocking sound.

_"Where do they learn to put all the same tantrum once and again?"_ He said as quoting someone else. "Now I understand" the blonde laughed again.

"What do you mean?" Lila decided to play dumb... nah! Tt was better to plainly annoy him "You understand the phrase... or the cause of our distress by not having your full attention?"

"You have my attention now" he said hoarsely, facing her_. Wow; talk about how much Arnold had grown! _ She wore nearly four inches extra in heels and still had to turn up to look at him.

"That's not the kind of attention I meant; besides I don't care anymore. It's not my problem" She uttered a little fidgety; then breathed deeply trying to relax. There had been years since those green eyes made her nervous.

"Then please don't plead for someone else. Plead only for you. When will you start doing it?" _My, my!_ Now she was surprised. Now he even had attitude.

"There you go again!" She pouted "I don't know why you are so keen at offering advice that you don't follow yourself? You should stop caring about what others do and instead take care of whatever you should do well"

"Gee! now you even have attitude" Lila rolled her eyes "I'd believe you'd really changed if I hadn't seen you the entire afternoon trying to make everybody happy" Arnold quipped.

"I'd believe you'd also changed if I hadn't seen you keeping from your actual girlfriend what really holds your heart" she could make fun of him too.

Arnold gave out a sly little noise again.

"Turns out that I'm now the one who hides things. We dated for years and you were never sincere about your feelings"

_Someone is in bad mood…_

"Neither were you with yours"

"I really loved you. How not to? You were the most perfect girl any kid could hope for"

Lila laughed ruefully

"Maybe perfect wasn't the right thing for you..." she sighed "At least I was always sincere. I went out with you because you were the most decent guy amongst the ones who paid me attention. You were the most well-intentioned and I told you so all the time"

"Now you use that in your favor..." he shook his head "turns out that to be _honest _ is now more valuable than actually _having_ feelings"

"Don't come again with how much you loved me..." she saw him making that bitter gesticulation again. She interrupted him before she loses his attention "…and don't you dare to turn back again. _That's not a red car..."_

Arnold snorted. "Of course I loved you. I would never been able to be with you if I didn't..."

"Like the last time we were together, Arnold?" Lila interrupted. He was always Mr. Right. She tried to suppress the pain or the shame or whatever that _that_ memory made her feel "I'd just had a terrible experience and needed you because you were always there for me, to make me feel good when the world was evil; to make me feel beautiful... But I guess it wasn't me the one you wanted, right?"

"Listen ..."

"Don't bother to deny it because I know, Arnold. I have been in that situation too; also with you. We're even" she turned to go back into the house. She hoped that in his astonishment, the boy would leave her alone but she was wrong.

"I've apologized a thousand times for that" he said after he pulled her hand and forced her to turn to him "I've apologized to you even when you're not present, but what's the point? Even if you forgive me that will never stop the guilt I still feel" his voice held sorrow... and embarrassment... it truly did. Lila breathed deeply.

"Come on… leave it in the past. I forgave you long ago"

Arnold thanked her with a sad smile. Lila couldn't help but soften when she saw him. Arnold always looked like a lost toddler when he was sad and she always tried to help him to feel better. After all, there were some things they still shared. Not having a loving mother was one of them.

"Come here" she pulled his hand "It's foolish to fight over stupid things that we don't even care about anymore"

"You're right, Lila. I'm so..."

"Shhhh, Shhhh! Shut up!" the pretty girl hugged him. "I'm also sorry. This is the last time we talk about it, okay?" The boy made an attempt to pull away immediately at the sound of another car entering the street _"It's not red"_ she repeated as she patted his expansive shoulders. Arnold growled. _'Little Arnold is getting yummier' _she thought with a naughty smile.

"Why do you insist with the damn car...?" He started bellicosely but when looked at her sighed long "Okay ... friends then?" He smiled with resolution. The sweet redhead snickered when she saw a dry drop of paint on his chin.

"I don't see why not. We've always been friends, haven't we?" She extended her hand to remove the stain; Arnold froze. She giggled at the sight of the blond's face very close to hers. _Oh, no, not again! _... Oh-My-God!... Well, to be sincere, she found the guy more handsome than ever ... Lila was unresolved on what to do. Arnold's arms were already around her when a sudden sly voice cracked in.

"I hate to interrupt this sweet re-union, but I wish I could get into..."

Arnold let go of her fast like a thunderbolt.

"Oh, my God, you came!" Lila blinked twice and leaned on the doorframe to keep her balance.

_"Doi!"_ The girl said vehemently "I promised it, right? If I knew I was expected with such enthusiasm I'd come earlier" she laughed, then turned serious again, smiling apologetically to Lila "I'm kidding. It was not possible… though I wished I haven't interrupted... Miss Perfect "Helga gave her a quick hug before pushing her slightly to go up the steps.

"Why the hurry?" Arnold reached out to stop her "It's not as if there still are a lot to do ..."

"I cannot stay..." the blonde replied, clucking "I came to apologize" she looked really sad "... and to give this to Sid" signaled a shopping bag she was carrying "... I had a lot of interviews today and I'm barely finishing. I was just leaving the store when ..." she trailed off pointing weakly towards the street.

"Oh, my God!" Lila jumped and gave a little shriek inadvertently, then ran down the street where an impressive black Grand Cherokee was parked. The young man who was on the phone turned around, surprised. Lila was a few feet from wrap him in her arms when a brute crossed her path, stopping her short.

"Ma'am..." the guy spoke masking his rudeness. Lila's momentum made her hit him so the guy grabbed her to prevent rebound. She pushed against him to see his face. There was another man right there with his hand tucked dangerously inside his jacket .

"I just wanted to say hello..." her voice trembled, suddenly frightened. The guy who stopped her was huge. His head should be two feet above her. Lila watched as James hastened his goodbyes before turning to her with a kind smile that made immediately forgive the rudeness of his bodyguards. _God, this man is gorgeous!_

"George ..." James spoke disapprovingly but humorous at the same time "You didn't know how to get a hug from our weather lady, right?" James held out both hands to greet her warmly but didn't embrace her. Lila almost let out a groan of disappointment. He probably didn't remember her name. "Beware, Lila! Our George has a hard time keeping his hands to himself"

At least he knew her name. She sighed. She was about to say something when she understood what the guard had muttered and made the three men laugh heartedly.

"Why would he say something like that?" she asked feigning innocence. George and the driver laughed again. James just shook his head in amusement.

"We spend too much time together ..." he said as for explanation "I don't know when it was that we lost the mutual respect"

"_You're the boss. You come to Hillwood and forget how to behave. You are a bad example" _one of them said. Lila giggled seeing James blushing and smiled aggrieved.

"Do you realize how much they respect me?" he asked cheerfully to her.

Lila observed him carefully while he pretended to call to order the other two burly men who only played along. He was indeed a very attractive man. It was not just his physical beauty; his poise and the way he conducted himself were hypnotic. The dark blue suit he wore only emphasized his tall and dashing figure. James turned his attention for a moment to his cell phone, which had issued a vibrating noise.

The redhead took the opportunity to see his face illuminated by the bluish light of the device, trying to memorize it. He had a small mouth and thin but curvy lips; his nose was perfectly straight, though. It was almost as if he had been designed at the whim of a very competent architect . His eyes were green with a greyish shade... He looked up just a second to see her then went back to read the screen of his phone.

Lila smiled. She didn't care what he thought. Probably was already used to such female attention. She was so busy watching his abundant and curly dark eyelashes when the light of his cellphone went out. James was looking towards the house with full attention and a frown perched on his brow; he didnt realize when the screen of his device was locked. Lila reacted just in time to hear what Arnold said.

"...come on, don't pretend you care ..." his voice forcibly low but it was obvious he was upset. James shoved his phone back into his pocket and strode towards them. Lila did the same before the bodyguards blocked the way. "... In fact you didn't have to come, we don't need your help. Everything is done now. Why don't you go back to your immaculate office to make more money...?"

"Is there any problem?" James's voice was hostile when he spoke. Lila was surprised to see that his graceful features had hardened. Arnold took a step back when heard him and watched as he placed his hand on Helga' shoulder, holding her protectively. Helga leaned against him and shook her head, slightly altered. The blonde's face was a mask, not even a wrinkle on her brow but in her eyes Lila detected a mixture of surprise and pain that disappeared when she turned back towards them.

"Then I'm glad everything is done so I don't need to feel guilty for being unable to stay. You're right. I have other things to do" She spoke harshly, then paid attention to her shopping bag "Lila ... could you do me a favor and give this to Sid? "

"Of course, Helga. I'll be more than happy to do it. What would I say they are?"

"He already knows..." Helga shook his hand dismissively "Just a couple of things he left for maintenance" she turned to whisper something to James "... Well guys ... I gotta go. See you later, Lila... stick around. Football Head..."

"Arnold" James corrected her.

"Arnold..." Helga rolled her eyes.

Lila said goodbye with an effusive smile as Arnold barely muttered a farewell when they turned to go. James had observed the blond with harshness but Arnold avoided his gaze, probably ashamed of his behavior ... most probably jealous. Lila looked up to see that James was carrying Helga arm formally, no longer embraced and helped her into the truck. The huge man closed the door after he also entered and climbed into the passenger seat. The driver waited until a silver Charger overpassed them before pulling out.

Arnold watched them go with a dark look. Lila understand to some extent what was going through his mind. Helga had been within easy reach for years and now, when she was excited about someone else he decided that he wanted her... and not only that ... he was being hostile towards her and abused her verbally, the same way Helga used to abuse him when they were in elementary school... but even Helga had surpassed that issue for the time she went out with Brian in seventh grade. Arnold was a supposedly a healthy adult with no conflicts... Arnold had lost her and he knew it. There was no point of comparison between him and James ... Arnold was cute and handsome... and gentle... and whatever else you want, but James made every other man become a wallflower when he was present. The redhead sighed.

"I'll leave this to Sid" she said. Arnold seemed not to hear.

She entered the house and found Sid admiring the work done on the stairs. She called him and walked on; the boy was waiting for her when she reached him.

"Lila ..." the boy had a mischievous smile in his dark eyes.

"I have this for you" she held out the bag. Sid frowned before looking into the bag. He froze for a few seconds before looking up to see her with utter confusion.

"Don't... understand.." he shoved his hand into the bag, "How did you know ...?" Lila smiled as a reflex when saw the smile of delight curving his lips.

"It wasn't me" she said before the guy hugged her "Helga brought it to you"

"Helga? Where is she?" his smile grew. He turned to the yard calling out "Helga...!" the boy rushed to the back door. Lila literally had to run to stop him.

"She's not here" the redhead said as he came back. "She said she'd been busy all day but had promised to come and so she came. She left it to me at the front door"

Lila observed as Sid took a good look to the interior of the bag, then reached down to pick something. He drew out a pink post it with neat handwrite _'Your part is done, Nose Boy"_ It read _"... but even when you lost, I'm a magnagnimous winner"_

"Why didn't hand them to me personally?" Sid asked somewhat disheartened, still not believing what he saw in the bag. Lila had seen already what was it. There were three boxes of brand-new phones.

'How strange' she thought. Helga said they had been on maintenance.

"I suppose she had no chance"

"And why would that be?"

"Arnold ..." Oh-oh. She was no rat but by the look he gave her, she knew she wasm't going to get out of this easily.

"What did Arnold do?"

"Don't know yet. It all happened so fast. One second I was talking to James, the next I saw Arnold arguing with Helga ... but I might be wrong ... We all know Arnold is not this kind..."

"Are you telling me that Arnold didn't allow her to stay?"

"Helga couldn't stay anyway. She said James was barely arriving and his bodyguards said he escaped from a meeting in Manhattan to be just a couple of hours in here" mindlessly, she connected up the cryptic phrases said by the bodyguards. Her brain was... Wow!

"But he told her to go away?" Lila hesitated. She didn't remember seing Sid so angry before "Did he?"

"Of course not..."

"What an idiot! Where is he?" Lila sighed. Why to stop him? Maybe Arnold had it coming.

"I left him at the stoop a few minutes ago" Lila saw the dark-haired young man clenching his jaw and head for the front door. Wow! All the kids seemed so grown. Maturity made them look good. Even Helga, looked a lot better, like more professional even when she only wore khakis, a green polo shirt with the store logo and moccasins. "Sid ..." the boy turned from a few feet ahead "What are you going to do later?"

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, then curled his lips in a smirk.

"I thought you knew ... You and I have a date, Ms. Sawyer"

Lila could not help but smile like a fool when the boy winked. She definitely preferred them young and playful. She sighed.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers. Special thanks to my reviewers Nep2uune, eXtraNIo, Steph, Jose Ramiro and everyone else reviewing the Spanish version. Siento haberme retrasado, mi laptop tuvo un incoveniente. Espero que mañana salga el capítulo 20.  
**

**W****ritten: December 2012**  
**Published: Jan/5/2013**


	30. Chapter 30

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 30**

**AND THEN HE REALIZES**

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You're a fucking idiot or what?!"

Arnold blinked twice, turning around to find Sid's angry face. "Excuse me?"

"What did you say to Helga?" he asked again. Sid stopped short, as if he were ready to attack him.

Arnold chuckled, shaking his head. Helga had another defender. Well, he was not in the mood to deal with anymore idiots.

"Look, Sid… I respect you but, seriously, this is none of your business"

Sid scoffed and pointed his forefinger aggressively at him. Arnold stood his feet. Even when he wasn't used to hostility, he wasn't going to let him have his way.

"This is my actually my business, you know" the boy with thin dark hair breathed deeply "Look, I don't know what your deal with Helga is. In fact I don't know what her deal is and I don't even give a shit about it but you are mistaken if you think I'm gonna let this misunderstanding going on"

"_Misunderstanding?"_ Arnold remembered he'd scoffed. Sid let out another angry blow.

"You don't have to know it, Arnold… in fact I kinda promised I wouldn't say a thing but I ain't a fucking keeper of secrets..." Sid observed him intently then "Fixing your house was Helga's idea; not mine. It was all her idea and her planning. It was her who recruited Phoebe and Rhonda…" his voice lost aggressiveness but Arnold froze, feeling as if a ton of bricks fall all over him.

"What?"

"What you heard!" Sid was deadly serious.

"You're saying…"

"I'm not repeating myself" Sid poked his chest again "It doesn't matter how this all started but it's because she that we're here today. She asked _me_ to help _you_ to fix the boarding house. It was her idea, her planning and even her money".

"You mean…"

"You're not an idiot, Arnold!" his voice was stern "I don't know why she does these things or why she care about you this much but this thing…" he signaled the house "…is all hers. It'd be a terrible thing to do if I let you think badly of her just because… I don't know… she's not here tonight"

* * *

_She's not here tonight..._

He'd driven what he felt it was half town without results. He just went to the usual walks in old Hillwood: Tina Park, the Pier and was now about to get the park nearby the small hill. He felt terrible. Helga's phone was off and a message seemed just no right. He needed to apologize.

His mind replayed everything Sid told him. '_Am I seriously a herrible person?' _Sid talked about Helga as she was an angel and he just went and treated her like crap. Was she an angel_? Is she my angel?_ God! She was the mastermind behind the remodeling of the boarding house but Sid and Ronda…even Lila received the credit instead. She gave Sid what he wanted even when he lost the bet.

'_How in hell I went to say that? Why I had to say she was a heartless bitch?' _That was not true and was so not true that he knew it even before Sid told him everything. '_You've become such a materialistic entity',_ he'd spat to her. He should know better when he saw the hurt in her eyes. His insides clenched; they hurt. He breathed deeply and the pain inside his chest grew to an insupportable level.

'_Blame the jealousy'_. He excused himself pathetically. He saw the black car and it hit him hard. James was here. There was no rest in his heart after seeing him. It burned his mind; his vision became red.

'_She was with him. She chose him and ditched me without a second thought'. _

Arnold cursed, unable to peel this insane instinct off from his thoughtful, conscious self_. _James was right there; impeccable as always in his tailored suit and perfect smile and he felt ridiculous in his shabby place and dirty clothes. James was there and even he made an effort to leave his busy schedule and come back to town to see his girl; no my girl, _his girl! _Arnold cursed again. Helga wasn't his; she was James'. He'd come to see her and how in earth she'd chose the old dull gang over him? How in earth she'd choose Arnold over him?

Arnold shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans and inhaled. He didn't even change his clothes. As soon as Sid told everything he left the house with the only purpose of finding her and apologizing. Lila said they were to drive around town or that was what James told his bodyguard before getting into the car, but they were nowhere to be found so far. It was getting late and he was losing his time in here when he had guests still at the boarding house. Gerald called him to know what'd happened but he only told him he needed to talk to Helga and would be back soon. _'Don't let them delay dinner because of me'_.

Arnold realized now it has no point to be outside because they probably were over his neat, cozy house in the hills not out here where the simple people like him used to hang out were they were troubled. He decided to go back to his car when reached the top corner of the block where said square started. There were only few joggers or passersby like him. A couple making out in a bench and that was it. He walked along the almost non-illuminated street, still lamenting his stupidity when a big, dark figure ahead called his attention.

He squinted under the dim light of one of the few working lamps of the park. Was it the bodyguard? Arnold became watchful. The man walked slowly when entered in a pitch black spot. Arnold slowed his walk too. They were in the other side of the park but still discernible form his point of view. Then, he saw them emerging from the darkness. Helga and James were advancing leisurely the walkway as they talked. Arnold didn't hear even mumblings so they should be talking really low. They were side by side; no embraced nor intertwined fingers, no contact at all. The fact went up right to that place in his mind where he stored this kind of information. What kind of relationship they were_ in_? He observed the surroundings. He knew he should go to them and apologize right away but observing them had become some kind of improper hobby. It was easier to know about them; about their relation observing their interchange than talking with them face to face because she'd become sarcastic and James the vivid image of politeness… well, maybe after tonight he wouldn't be so polite anymore.

Helga was talking, he could say because her lips moved as James walked and looked ahead or to the ground. A little later the situation changed when he talked and she nodded. They looked calmed and comfortable as they barely advanced. George was just few feet behind them and the other man, the tall blond driver remained in the center of the place looking around. The car, now on sight, was parked right underneath one of the few lampposts that didn't flicker.

The blond boy kept his sight on them as they went on walking. He decided to take a seat in a bench hoping to go unnoticed to the bodyguards. It was the highest and darkest part of the park and from this spot he could see the entire paseo. A jogging woman passed them over and James pulled Helga in but let her go immediately. So no touching… that was good. Arnold didn't know why but he clung to the hope that they were only friends. That they'd changed their minds and decided to call their thing off and remain friends just like they were before… or that they cut their friendship forever. That'd be better. That'd be great. If only these past few weeks disappeared and nothing had changed…. He closed his eyes and exhaled... Not so lucky.

As they kept going on without really advancing, Arnold remembered that his grandpa seemed sad when he asked about Helga earlier. _'The Pataki girl's not coming?' _Gerald was the one who answered that she'd be delayed. Phil seemed as crestfallen as himself when he knew. Arnold didn't like seeing his grandpa depressed. It was as if his almost hundred years old fell over him all of a sudden. It didn't help that grandma and Mr. Hyunh overheard and kept talking about her, that her absence was evident. Now suddenly Helga was the favorite person not only to the gang even to the people he considered his family because Suzie and Ernie also liked her.

When they finally reached the walkway nearby he contained his breathe trying to go unnoticed. Helga was talking about work; filling James with details of what was going on in the Pataki's realm. Arnold felt curious. He didn't know anything about what he heard. She seemed to be complaining about a contractor. Arnold knew the Patakis were planning opening another store but that was it. Then James spoke. Took some seconds to understand what he was saying because his voice was really low.

"… _Every time you talk is a wasted opportunity to remain silent, Helga; I've told you so. People don't need to know everything that is in your mind, at least not in business; not your providers and even less your clients. When you protest you let them know your complaints but right there your fears also get out; they're intertwined. Most people don't realize but those who do…"_

So they weren't talking about his rudeness towards her at least… they neither were all lovey-dovey what would be worse. Was he couching her? He'd corrected her earlier when she called him Football Head. She called him Arnold then; Arnold… only Arnold.

'_What if she never calls me Football Head again?'_ he got worried. That was her pet name for him, her term of endearment. James has no right to quit it from him. He turned to them again as their voices reached him with clarity for a while. Yep, he was couching her for real; giving her tips to help her to recall everybody's name but also saying she could still call him Mr. Fancy Pants or Mr. Prick whenever she wanted. Arnold scoffed, annoyed. _'Let's see if she can stop calling me Football Head!'_ he mumbled but realizing that he actually sounded as a pampered child to his own ears.

After her swift retort – 'W_hat kind of adviser you are if I may disobey?'_ - Helga went on talking. Arnold overheard her for a while until her talk become unintelligible; not only because they were getting out of earshot but because he had no idea what she was talking about. He thought he understood something but then realization fell over in the form of a shake.

He wasn't up to date about her business anymore.

Arnold blinked and then his eyes were wide open.

Lately, the few times they spoke they used to talk about the gang and laugh about stupid jokes but nothing personal was interchanged between them. Nothing personal had been exchanged between them in ages. Probably last time had been months ago when she told him about that the anger management classes were working just fine in Bob's temper according to Miriam, but that had been around Christmas now that he thought.

What had been happening to him? Was he so absorbed in his own feelings that ignored her? She has a life, for Pete' sake! A seemingly rich life that has nothing to do with him anymore. She didn't share her world with him nowadays. Didn't he supposedly love her? Wasn't this what love was about? About caring for someone else? About knowing everything of her?

How stupid he was? There he was, sulking about her coldness, or her materialism or her abandon of the gang but she was living her life; working hard for her family business and going on with her life, leaving him behind; leaving _her love for him_ behind. He knew she loved him. He was sure as hell –if today's events meant something it was that she still loved him - that she still harbored feelings for him but…. When was the last time they both spent time in good terms and had a nice time? That occasion about two months ago when they saw 'The Expendables' over their living room and had mushroom pizza and Gerald's potatoes casserole?

Recently they hadn't had any nice time together. She had been barely around in the reunions where he invariably attacked her; the same thing happened the occasion when she brought the t-shirts for the sale and he scolded her for swapping time and company for money and earning back only her cold stare. He listened to James talking to him inside his head. '_Every time you talk is a wasted opportunity to remain silent…_ _Every time you see her is a wasted opportunity to be nice'_. He corrected his advice.

He needed to act. The blond turned around to see that they were now some good fifty yards ahead. He couldn't hear them anymore. _Would it be now a good moment to interrupt them?_ He got on his feet and took a step forward when heard down there a muffled beep followed by some code term which made them both stop dead on their tracks. James nodded but Helga cursed.

"_Time over"_ the _chestnut_ haired guy stated dryly. That, by the way, reached him with an eerie clarity.

"_So this is it?"_ Helga asked aloud _"You're the boss here and still you let him to manage your schedule -our schedule- at his please" _she huffed_. "For God' sake, James…"_

James shook his head as he asked something to George, to what the big man answered again in code. _"Let's take a seat, then."_ he said irrefutably. Arnold had made it to the next bench.

"_You're such a killjoy, George"_ Helga complained loudly _"This is the only exercise I've managed to do today"_

"_You call that exercise?"_ now the big man's voice was also clear _"What a shame!"_

"_Ha!" _Helga chuckled_ "I'm sure I can beat you in a hundred meter dash any day, Georgie boy"_

"_I'd like to see you trying"_ the big man retorted amused_. "Lamely, I'm not owner of my time. I never stop babysitting so…"_

"_There we go!"_ James moaned and turned to see the other man as his companions still teased each other _"Risk?"_ he asked tiredly after George and Helga's new interchange.

"_Sev'n"_ George answered cryptically again. James raised his brows, but took a resigned intake.

"_Let's go to the bench."_

"_Are you ever let me know what the hell all that means?"_

"_The less you know, the better" _he said taking Helga's hand and pulling her to a nearby seat.

"_You two make me feel as if I were a child"_ she rumbled, freeing her hand but followed him anyway.

"_You two make me feel as if I were a sitter. Why we have to be here, in first place?"_ George grunted as he rounded the tree behind them. Helga kept showing the bodyguard her annoyance while James smirked and patted the space beside him. Helga obeyed him reluctantly, sitting down on her heels; then asked him something in low voice.

James shrugged, turning to his right, most probably to check that George were out of sight before turning back to her. Arnold was unable to catch whatever he answered. He only could observe them as they kept talking. Unsure of what to do next he leaned back on his new bench and observed them as their talk soon became whispers and they got closer and closer with every exchange until James pulled up to place her onto his lap. Helga giggled. Arnold froze. She actually giggled; that pleasing sound he'd been blessed just a few times in his life. Arnold found hard to breathe. He saw her arms sneaking around his neck and shifting to sit astride on him. Now it was James the one who laughed, enclosing her waist.

His emerald eyes remained glued to the couple. '_Why I do this? Why don't just go? Why torturing myself watching them?'_ He asked to himself as he saw Helga playing with his tie as she keep talking and James looked at her engrossed; as he saw his hands fondling the small of her back as them both whispered softly against each other lips, teasingly. Helga then took his face in her hands, caressing every inch of it…his cheeks, his jaw…his lips…the blond wanted to feel her hands on his own face… and her warm breathe… teasing him, torturing him softly, like a promise, an agonizing promise… til their lips made contact….

But not; there was cold, no warmness. He should stop fantasizing because it wasn't him who she was touching, who she was kissing. _Oh, God!_ But he must be crazy because he could, in fact, feel her luscious wetness driving him crazy. He knew her. He'd known those lips, those kisses before, long ago, on a rooftop… early in the morning just before dawn…

He opened his eyes to see his dream become a nightmare a few feet away. There were them; the portrait of a perfect couple making out; drinking from their mouths without hurry, in an indolent fashion as if… he got on his feet, cursing himself. It was his fault; everything was his fault. _How many times he needed say it until he actually did something? _

His twisted guts made him wince; it wasn't just physical pain but also regret. He'd done this to her before. He did this to her a lot of times and he'd often done it on propose. He didn't stop when she was present; he'd seen the pain in her eyes and didn't care…

He needed to apologize…Arnold straightened and walked to them but stopped short. Should he go and interrupt them? Should he go away and let them alone? Helga used to let him alone…. He breathed deeply.

He was about to leave them alone for the last time, he swore. _It'd be the very last time I let that asshole to be with her! That was a promise!_

Arnold clenched his fists repeating his promise and was about to turn around to leave the place when a cold voice stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them" Arnold cringed, then as a reflex held his hands out. _Robbers?_ Helga needed to know there were...

"Listen…my wallet is…"

"Shut up" He was taken by the shoulder and forced to turn around to face his attackers. Blinking twice, relieve fell over him for a second but then felt cold down the spine. He cursed. He should've realized when he was immobilized so swiftly. Now he was being pushed roughly track up until they made him stop behind some bushes. There were two plainclothes guys but it was obvious they were officials of some sort. The one in front of him was relocating his gun in its holster as the one behind him was inspecting him bodily "Arms?" Arnold shook his head, furious to himself. Only he could be so stupid "blades?"

"No. Look, I'm not…"

"Why are you here, Arnold Shortman?" the guy was now in front of him and was reading his driving license.

"I was just…"

"You chose the wrong couple for your depravity tonight, Mr. Shortman. We're gonna send you to the station" The other guy said. Arnold's blood boiled in disregard of his serious situation.

"_I'm not a pervert…!"_

"Shut up!" the guy silenced him with a harsh murmur "Don't want to disturb them, right?"

"I was just out for a walk…" the same irreverent official snorted before someone else arriving attracted his attention. The first guy, the one in front of him extended his wallet to the newcomer as the other one walked away.

"Arnold Shortman" he said to who seemed to be his boss. Arnold turned his sight up to discover the tall blond guy driving the Grand Cherokee. Yep; it's confirmed. He observed Arnold and smirked.

"You're Ms. Pataki's friend, right?" Arnold nodded. "Why are you here?"

Arnold breathed deeply before talk "Needed to talk to her" he let out reluctantly; then chortled realizing this whole thing was ridiculous. "Listen…" he shook his head.

"You're the one who's gonna listen, young man" he said in low, calm voice that sounded menacing probably despite himself "Whatever you wanna talk to her it won't be tonight. Go home before I change my mind and send you to the police station under federal charges. Got it right?" Arnold smirked exhaling loudly then nodded.

"I know this is ridiculous. I was just…" he started, apologetically

"Nothing is ridiculous to us." he cut him off, gave back his wallet and turned around.

"James has to know?" Arnold asked desperately wishing there'd be an escape. He knew he should save face but he wouldn't like him knowing, not James. This was embarrassing. This has to be the lowest…

"Go home" the guy turned back and their eyes met then. Probably the bloke pitied him because added "He already knows someone was lurking. It's up to the boss to let him know it was only you."

_'…It was only you' _echoed inside his head.

'_Never forget this, Arnold.'_ Arnold told himself sternly._ 'You just hit the bottom but this'd be the last time ever you're in this situation'. _He repeated as he fixed his clothes and gave a last look to the official who escorted him to the edge of the park.

_Never. Again_.

* * *

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own Grand Cherokee or the Expendables.

This is the first of a two chapter series narrated by Arnold. Next one would be here within days.

Sorry for the long waiting. This short chapter was hard to put into shape but I hope this one along with next one deserve the waiting.

Thanks to everyone reading this and double thanks to those who review or favorite it. Thanks specially to Steph, eXtraNIo, Nep2uune and guest.

February 18, 2013.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Hey Arnold!

I don't own any other TM mentioned here of in the rest of the story. I only own the plot and the OC.

* * *

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 31**

**IN MOTION **

**(A WEEK IN SHORTCUTS)**

* * *

"_Hey Arnold!"_

Arnold blinked coming back to present –_well…-_ when someone yelped in his ear. He had been recalling the encounter with the bodyguards. '_It was only you'_ still resounded in his mind. But now used it as a mantra.

He spun to find Gerald's sharp sight "I need you here, man!" and pointing Harold and Helga, who were high fiving and then came back to the game immediately. They were playing hoops in their favorite court behind the Community Center.

"Hey Hel–ga!" Harold bawled. "Seems like we're gonna have our ice cream for free-e thanks to these lo-sers."

Helga hooted, throwing her arm out then going after Gerald to shadow him. Helga was really aggressive when it came to competition. She blocked him by every flank and every try to pass the ball effectively until she sunk her left hand down in quick motion and stole the ball in mid bouncing, throwing it to Harold who scored in a sec.

"In your face, _Ge-rry!"_ she danced in front of him and stuck her tongue out. Gerald just shook his head, annoyed.

"You're getting soft, Gerald!" Arnold yelled, pretending irritation. It was his turn to scold him "Don't always say you know how to treat her?" his tease only annoyed his friend even more.

"Shut-the hell-up!" Gerald rumbled, sending him a dead glare and taking his turn on marking Helga, not allowing her to be reached by her partner, so now was one to one, Arnold versus Harold; Arnold versus Harold again. Arnold concentrated; maybe Harold was more skilled but he was faster. He waited and waited for the right moment; then in a swift motion, reached out to steal the ball and ran to the opposite backboard to score.

Seeing Helga's heated face behind the unbreakable barrier Gerald could be, made him jump with joy. Gerald turned around to celebrate and neglected his guard just for a second, which of course she took advantage of and reached for the ball. Harold was already in position to receive it and score again.

Meager advantage they reached every time before the other duo outmatched them again.

Soon Arnold realized that they'd lose, as usual. They should be used by now. When he was younger he used to say he lost because Helga was taller or because she was a girl and he couldn't go hard on her but the truth was that she was always more skillful. And now it was matter of…well, she was in fact a _girl_ and often he found himself lost in contemplation. Instead of concentrating in the ball, he was watching her; watching every part of her body bouncing as she played. Of course Helga used to claim he was a shitty player and that he should give up but he knew better. Gerald also knew better so he used to double his effort to compensate his partner lack of attention but that wasn't enough most of the times. Today even Gerald seemed absent. Probably was busy thinking in the girl he'd been dating lately.

* * *

As Arnold stepped out of the shower he went right to the mirror, swept the condensation with his towel and checked his image. Maybe he needed a haircut… he thought as he moved his face one side to another to check his stubble. It still didn't fill his cheeks and jaw the way he liked so decided to shave it. Edginess was filling him. He felt like a little child again. Today was finally Sunday. Today something was going to happen and it has to be something big. He knew it; he just knew it! Had been four whole days since he'd…he closed his eyes to let his mind be filled with the memory…

"Arnold! Stop daydreaming and get your ass out of there!" Antonio called out.

Arnold cursed; cleaned his face and hung the towel from a perch. It had been a long week but everything was about to take the right course. He got out, nodding to Antonio who threw him a knowing look.

"Missing your girl?" the older man was smirking.

"Gonna see her today." he responded absent minded.

"Is she coming?" Antonio looked frantically at him. "Arnold we don't have vacant rooms. I thought Candy knew that."

"Candy…?" Arnold froze; he hadn't thought about her at all in…God! She must be furious. She wasn't even sending messages anymore. How could he forget her? He went to his room to check his phone; her last message was two days ago, for God' sake! Arnold felt guilty. He should end things with her disregarding her situation. It was sure he was hurting her even more by leaving her aside the way he'd been doing lately. Arnold shook his head, tired. It was true that he'd been busy with his work lately but mostly he'd been recalling once and again the way how this week started; how this hopeful week kept going…

* * *

Tuesday early afternoon found them throwing hoops because the Car Wash fundraising activity had been postponed to next Sunday. There was another Car Wash thrown by elementary school kids just around the lot where they planned to carry out theirs. They can't compete with kids; they just can't. Even less when they were supporting a nobler cause than the gang and sick kids in wheelchairs were having the time of their lives.

Arnold sighed deeply as he observed the strange shaped cloud above him. It was like a… tree…? If you see it from the right perspective, it'd look like one of those trees that hung_… bah_! He shook his head. Was he losing his fantasy or what?

"Look at that one" Gerald pointed to another fluffy cumulus up there "Remembers me your stubborn pigtailed head, Pataki"

A grunt and a thud followed by a deep hum were heard. Arnold chuckled. Gerald was right. The cloud had the shape of Helga's head when she wore pigtails back in elementary school but he knew better than say it aloud.

On second thoughts…

The _'Why hit him when he's right, Helga? Even those low buds seem to be yours ears' _died in his throat; having second thoughts about second thoughts. He shouldn't force things; the right time to do it would come and even when the need of having her in his arms was imperative, he knew he should wait.

"It's getting late. Let's get going." Harold spoke then.

"Ya sure Sheena's uncle is around there at five o'clock?" Gerald asked, getting up. "If he's not, we're fucked"

Harold and Arnold followed suit, still looking up to Helga's shaped cloud when realized Helga was still laying down, her eyes closed to block the sun's brilliancy. Arnold stopped at her side to observe her. Her hair was now free from the ponytail and it shone like rich gold under the sunlight.

It had changed. He realized some days ago when he saw her running in the opposite side of the park with Wolfgang. -_Yeah, with Wolfgang_. In sight that she wasn't alone he didn't make any intent to reach her, so only observed as she laughed and her hair seemed brighter and livelier.

Then there was the unmentionable night when she went to the boarding house to talk to Sid when he realized she had also a new, fancy haircut. She looked fresher, renovated. The long bangs framed her face in a way that enhanced her cheekbones and chin and made her eyes radiance. She looked very different, more beautiful.

He'd seen her even closer recently. He finally got to apologize, profusely, for being such a dick when he went to the store. The receptionist –playing as unaware means for karma- made him wait for over an hour until the girl made a gap in Helga's schedule to let him into her office. Helga was surprised when she saw him suddenly entering in her private space but she was polite enough to listen to him saying every word he had to say. '_I'm sorry. Sorry for being a dick; for being a dumbass, an asshole, a dick again; for hurting you premeditatedly; for bringing up the Spanish inquisition over you; for don't respect your discretion…. Do you want me down on my knees...?'_

Of course that wasn't necessary. After that she was nicer, even warm, and he took advantage of her kindness to stay in the store for the rest of the afternoon as she went on with her day. But of course, he pretended he bought her affirmation that she didn't do it for him _per se_. It was just that she wasn't going to ask money as prize for Sid, knowing his situation, so, she used his expertise for the benefit of someone who could make a good use of it. _'The boarding house is almost the gang's house, you know that, right?'_ she ended, dismissing any further interest on his behalf. Arnold hid his smile.

Arnold was amazed about how much she'd changed over the summer as he observed her going on her stuff around the office. He knew he was slow. Even Gerald realized before him. Her change wasn't only physical but in every other aspect. She had now a self-assured, confident air that made her more alluring and it wasn't nice to realize it was obvious now to the rest of the world.

Personal and clients equally reacted to her presence; looking at her, following her, talking to her…. There was a guy who greeted her too effusively for his taste but Arnold remained behind in contemplative silence watching them chatting away their day; and then later again, when a bunch of roses arrived. They weren't from James but from some '_Daniel Mills'_, a corporative client so she said as she blinked because the surprise and Arnold seethed because the jealousy. _Steady!_ He commanded himself. He'd waited unhurriedly for years and had been happy with his decision, right? He knew he needed to keep waiting in order to do the right movement at the right time…

Now again, someone else went ahead of him and his calculated poise and came to her rescue. Harold was helping her to get on her feet. His strong pull sent her onto his arms and she remained there as they started walking ahead of him and Gerald. Arnold had been perfecting his skills to his last unspeakable vice, his more deplorable behavior in his entire life. He was becoming a stalker and despite it had brought some really bad experiences he was getting to enjoy it.

"_So you're ready to tie the knot, Big Boy?"_ she asked him as she leaned her golden head on his shoulder.

"_Yup"_ Harold kept his chubby arm on her small shoulders. "_You're coming, right? Patty's counting on you."_

"_Of course I'll do."_ she paused _"but why October?"_ she droned "_I mean, it's the busiest month. Midterms n' projects n' everything is coming on October."_

"_I know… but summer was just around the corner and we want it before Thanksgiving. You know how it is."_

"_Yeah, I guess" _they keep walking in silence for a while until she spoke again._ "You're not getting cold feet, right?"_

Harold shook his head with conviction. _"Nope. I'm ready to marry."_ Helga hummed and they fell into silence again. Arnold was comfortably walking a couple of steps behind them. _"I like your hair"_ Harold stated after a couple of minutes. Helga straightened and got out of his embrace.

"_Really?" _she turned to see him. Harold nodded_. "Thanks…" _she hesitated_ "isn't too obvious?" _

"_Well… you look different… but I don't know exactly why." _Harold accepted_ "Patty told they're lights or some… shit…" _

"_Yeah, some shit…."_ She laughed. _"James says now I look pretty even without smiling. Can you believe it?"_

'Asshole.' Arnold thought.

"_Asshole!"_ Harold said aloud. _"You always look pretty. What does the dude know?"_ Helga smiled and turned around to see them treading in silence behind them. Then sighed and kept walking.

Arnold turned to his right to see if Gerald was also paying them attention and found his eyes firmly fixed on Helga's back. If Arnold didn't know better he'd think…

"_When did you realize you wanted to marry Patty?"_ Helga asked again, softly.

Arnold remembered then that ever since the old days, when Harold and Helga weren't fighting they were like brother and sister. It was nice to see how they got over their childish, bully manners and grew up to be good friends.

"…_dunno … It's not like if you could change it; has nothing to do with the age." _Harold was saying_ "It doesn't matter if you're twenty five or thirty… or eighteen…. When you met the right person you know from the beginning…"_

"…_that you want to marry them" _Helga ended in a hum, nodding but then she laughed_. "Don't tell me you knew since you met Patty?" _

"_Well, no. Of course not. We were kids then!"_ their friend exclaimed with that forceful way he used to talk when he was being categorical _"…but when we started dating I immediately recognized she was the one." _Harold turned to see her face _"Why you're asking me this? Don't tell me you're thinking…"_ Helga pushed him away.

"_Me?" _she barked_ "No. Fucking. Way! I'm too young to sign up voluntarily for such delirium."_

Harold laughed at her overemphatic reaction; their peaceful mood gone. _"I'll see you fall, Hell-gurl!"_ he uttered as she shook her head dismissively and then turned to her right. She bounced then and signaled ahead to the pier where Earl was taking off on his lonely boat.

"Gerald, look!" – if you noticed, you're right. She was talking to everybody now by their right names. Well, except Harold. – "We're gonna miss our transportation" She gestured Gerald to dash off. Obedient, the black boy broke into a run.

"I hope we don't regret this" Helga mumbled as she climbed into the rickety craft a couple of minutes later.

* * *

"I can't believe we're not regretting this!"

"I can't believe we didn't do it before!" Harold was exultant.

Arnold laughed freely as he hadn't laughed in years. They resembled their old selves when they were kids. Even Sheena's uncle, Earl seemed rejuvenated after visiting the exuberant Elk Island.

It was a beautiful, wild place but they needed to grow up to really appreciate it. They had asked the owner of the boat to return for them an hour later but the old man decided to stay and stepped onto the small piece of land along with them. They walked around the coast and visited Agatha Coufield house and that old cave where they uncovered a stupid counterfeit operation. Poor doofus forging pennies; what would have become of them?

"Man oh man!" Gerald exclaimed "We should do this again… Did you see how everything was so small? The cave… the paths…"

"…The boat." Earl ended the phrase, grumbling. "Sit down you boys. And don't move. We don't want the ship tipping over, do we?"

"Yo, Earl!" Helga had a happy grin still pasted in her face when she turned around in her seat to see the conductor. The old man responded with a grunt "Little guys still come over to see the island?"

"Nah!" Earl took a seat beside the crank and proceeded to tell them how small kids didn't care about getting out to know Hillwood's old secrets anymore. Kids nowadays spent all their free time inside their rooms. Arnold sighed. Sadly, new generations would never know the joy of being a kid like in their times. Running around town; knowing every store; every abandoned building in the neighborhood; playing ball in the street, seeing the ball falling on a garbage truck and being drove away; getting dirty by playing in the mud…

On the trip back the old man told them an adventure full of mystery of his times working in a fisher boat. Earl sure knew how to tell a tale to keep his audience entertained. It made Arnold remember.

"Hey guys, what you think about going to the Cemetery next…?"

The faces of his friends mirrored his emotion. A mix of anticipation, desire for adventure and even recklessness bubbled inside them. Earl observed them go with a ting of envy or maybe sadness in his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed for them who felt sad for the man and made Helga came back to kiss the old man cheek and thank him. Earl took his hand up to touch the spot, his eyes brightened.

Gerald turned to see him with wonderment, as if asking: _'Please tell me I'm not raving'. _Arnold shook his head, amazed. He was not delusional. The blonde girl was helped by his friend to climb the steps up to the wooden pier and then ran up smiling like a little girl to catch up with Harold some good feet ahead and talking to Patty on his phone.

The sun was setting. White clouds littered up there over the now pink and mauve sky but darkness was already filling nooks and alleys down here. Arnold's sight came back to the blonde girl walking ahead. He loved seeing the way his shirt clung to her small shoulders and fell down beyond her hips. It covered well her long arms which was the reason why he lent it to her in first place; to prevent the mosquitoes eating her alive. He didn't care he was now wearing only an old and worn blue tee as long as his shirt protected her better than her purple tank top and denim shorts would ever do. Her sunny hair was messily pinned up and showed the back of her neck. There were not ugly marks on the creamy skin now. No; how could they be when two days ago James had only a two-hour lapse of time to spend in town. Two hours spending on a park bench sharing chaste kisses and lots of giggles.

Arnold wondered why they didn't go over his place to have a proper encounter; not that he complained. The Hills weren't so far but still…. Well, for what he knew later, James shouldn't have come to town in first place but being less than an hour away from his girl how could he resist coming. The same girl was now swaying her hips rhythmically ahead of them; the hem of his shirt grazing her tempting thighs as she kept moving forward with that bouncing pace of hers…. Maybe he actually understood James after all, Arnold thought; why he chose the high-scholar number instead of his seasoned bed. If you have responsibilities beyond yourself and you know that the damn ticking clock won't ever stop. It must be really hard to be forced to leave the warmness of your company…

Arnold's train of thoughts changed suddenly as he observed Gerald checking him intently. He frowned.

"So you're serious, man?" his head pointed towards Helga. "You're finally trying to get at her today?"

Arnold shrugged. Why not? Maybe there wouldn't be another chance. It had been random that Helga was spending her Tuesday with them. She had cleared her schedule for the occasion and suddenly she found herself free of obligations the entire afternoon.

With Phoebe and her parents going through the last part of the renovating of their house; Rhonda being strangely busy lately after renouncing in the last minute to her trip to Paris and the rest of the gang disappearing in their own business. That had been the reason why the four of them decided to go for the hoops in first place. After that, they had had hot dogs in a stand and then went to cash the bet to Slausens. Then out of nowhere Harold suggested visiting the Island and now…

"Why not?" he asked back "Now is as good day as any."

"Y'are a bold kid, Arnold…a bold kid." Gerald stated and breathed deeply. Then he added, giving him a warning look "She's still seeing James; you know that." the expression in his best friend face was unmistakable. More than a warning it was like an asseveration "The guy's not a fool… and you've seen the two gorillas…"

"…Four." Arnold cut him off and chortled seeing his friend's face. He actually expected it. "They're four bodyguards, Gerald. I saw them." Arnold looked to the ground, shook his head still in disbelief and sneered "Can you believe it?"

"Four?" Gerald asked dumbfounded. "Why someone needs four bodyguards?" he scoffed "Is he made of gold or what?"

"Dunno" Arnold shrugged, still chuckling. "He's the Golden Boy, remember?" Arnold opened his eyes to mark his point; then proceeded to fill him with the details of his adventure that night. Gerald listened to him attentively. He hadn't told him before because the embarrassment but right now who cares… As long as Helga doesn't know.

"So they threatened you with the federals?" Gerald seemed concerned. "Why ya didn't tell me before?"

"What for?" he shrugged; recalling the scene and adding "It was all over before I started to worry." He hesitated "It was embarrassing." Gerald nodded understanding.

"That sucks." Harold turned to see them and motioned to hurry up; Gerald asked "Helga knows?"

"For what I've seen, I think she doesn't know but…" He turned to see his friend before adding "I'm sure as hell James knows…"

"Well, if there's that much vigilance over him I think it's obvious he knows."

"That's not what I mean. I think he knows…you know…" he raised his brows "…that I like Helga." Arnold took a deep breathe "There's something in his eyes every time…"

"Like if he's damn curious?" Gerald said pointedly "Like if he wanted to know everything that's in your mind…" Arnold observed him with attention "I've seen him staring at me that way too"

"At you?" Gerald stirred uncomfortably under his sight. "Why he'd…. When?"

"Always." Gerald shrugged "Since we met him…. What can I know, man? I'm only saying what I've seen. Maybe it's just that the guy is jealous coz I live with her. Maybe is just my own apprehension because I think he doesn't like me living with her and… you know…. To be true, I understand him. I'd hate if my girl lived with some random dude." He cursed "What if he wants her to get rid of me?"

"I don't think Helga…"

"Come on. It's Helga…"

"Precisely… It's her. You know what she'd just done for me" Arnold reminded Gerald "All the things she went through only to give me something. You've seen the boarder house now. It's got a new life and is just because of her... and she didn't even pretend to take any credit! Where's the bitch now, huh? Come on Gerald. Where's the bitch, huh? She's not going to throw you out. Not even for James." Gerald was shaking his head, skeptic. Arnold shrugged. He needed some kind of reassurance. "Why do you think she does things like that?" his friend shrugged "Come on, Gerald, Make a try."

"Let me guess…. She loves you?" there was a veiled gibe in Gerald's voice.

Arnold scoffed and turned ahead to see her again. She was talking and laughing with Patty through Harold's phone as Harold was eating some chips a few steps beyond her.

To be true, Arnold didn't know what to think. He admitted that the first thing he thought after the initial shock of knowing everything from Sid and after the crude scene with the bodyguards was that she loved him. That has to be the reason behind all her good deeds. She loved him and her love made her look after his wellbeing; to be attentive to his needs and wishes; to be worthy just to match him and his ideals…. Finally that was love was for, right? Isn't that what said all those corny phrases about love everywhere. You have to be there for the loved ones.

But he has his doubts now. The very next day this, Monday, just after his shift Arnold went to apologize in the early afternoon. It was awkward but it was done. And then he stayed at her side until it was time to take her to 'La Pampa' where they dined and had a nice conversation and then he took her to the store again so she could pick up her car. It was nice having her to himself the entire afternoon.

She was cool, and witty and funny and beautiful. He tried to mask his nervousness and relax to enjoy her company. Well… what he actually did notice was that she seemed unfazed by him, by his closeness, by his attentions. She was just like a good friend. Arnold had never seen her acting just like a friend towards him before; not overbearing but not extra self-conscious either like she used to be when she was around him.

Did she still love him?

* * *

"What did you do then?"

"What could I've done?"

"Don't tell me you went right away to report him. Please Arnold; don't tell me you went right…"

"Of course not!" Arnold was offended. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Gross!" she made a face.

"You're telling me? I saw him!"

"See? Remember when I said that same thing to you. Back there in Boston when you asked them to change your burger because you thought it was overdone?"

Arnold opened his eyes recalling the event. "Yeah, now I remember…"

"See… I warned you and you accused me of being paranoid! They do that. Waiters do that. If you complain, you're fucked!"

"Well… I'm starting to believe you…" Arnold admitted.

There he was; Monday evening; the very same next day he apologized. The afternoon of his forced presence in Pataki Electronics and between talk and talk he asked her if she'd have any good reference of the new Argentinian Grill in 42th Street.

'_Why take someone else's reference when we can have our own?_' He adored that logic… and what it implied.

So there they were. Having fun and enjoying a thick steak with chimichurri and empanadas. Arnold was filling her with the experiences of his first day at work.

"…but why …?" Helga looked at him, frowning.

"Why what?" Arnold asked after he swallowed a big bite.

"Why did you go for attendant? I'd thought you only wanna work in your thing now?"

"As in a firm?" Arnold shook his head "It's just a month…" he shrugged. She went back to her plate.

"You should come to us first…" Arnold arched a brow as he waited for her to go on "We always need people in the back room. Someone to unload packages from the trucks; nine to five; twelve bucks the hour and medical service."

Arnold chuckled. "I have bad memories of a job of the like…" he mumbled; his knees hurt as he remembered that old dream about them both being married; about he working for Big Bob and slipping down because some banana peels; then chortled at the remembrance of the stork and their ugly kids.

"What's so funny?" She fixed her amazing eyes on him. The kids weren't actually ugly now that he thought. They had her eyes. "I don't remember you working as a docker. ¿When was that?"

"Long ago…" he then shrugged, answering her previous question "I don't know… The owner is Suzie's old boss. This is probably the last time I'll have a job without responsibilities… besides I followed your advice, remember?" He smiled pointedly to her.

"Shut up!" she scoffed, leaning against the back of her seat. "You had it coming…but it was true, though. I let that out because I wanted to say it, no because you were the next great prosecutor. People don't need to know everything about me; Foo…"

Arnold raised a brow, daring her to go on. Her eyes were big.

"_Foo_…?"

"_Foo…tling chat is not my thing_" she fanned her face with the lapel of her jacket. "This sauce is hot!".

"_Foo…tling chat is not your thing_" he scoffed. "That's a shame, Pataki! Admit it! Admit you're about to say 'Football Head'"

"_Foo…tling chat is not my thing" _Helga repeated, self-assuredly. "Why people are so self-centered that think everyone wants to know everything about their lives? I'm not like that; I don't think people have to know everything about me, huh?" Arnold laughed of her poor intent of changing the conversation.

"Shortman two." He uttered, cutting a small piece of his steak.

"You're sooo wrong, you _foo…lish_ brat! Admit it, you f_oo-ol._ See? There's a bunch of _foo…lish_ words I can say and no one mean I don't appreciate you're paying for my _foo...od,_ see?

The blond boy shook his head. He knew her. She never was going to accept defeat.

"Okay. I let this one to you but just because you're really good breaking out of awkwardness by the sharp use of words and only words."

She flashed him a self-conceited smile before turning to her dish again; Arnold groused. Seemed that James was rubbing off on her. Then he observed the way her locks framed her face as she cut her steak and ate it; then fixed his sight on her lips and sighed.

"But you still owe me one, Pataki."

Helga puffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, have you decided how's that you're going to make me pay for my slips?" Arnold shook his head, smiling archly.

* * *

End of the second part.

Thanks for be here. Review if you want the next chapter soon.

See you guys tomorrow.

March 12, 2013


	32. Chapter 32

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 32**

**IN MOTION **

**(A WEEK IN SHORTCUTS)**

**Part Two  
**

* * *

He saw her flashing him a self-conceited smile before turning to her dish again; seemed that James was rubbing off on her. Arnold groused. Then he observed the way her locks framed her face as she cut her steak and ate it; then fixed his sight on her lips and sighed.

"But you still owe me one, Pataki." Helga puffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, have you decided how's that you're going to make me pay?" Arnold shook his head, smiling archly.

* * *

"We're here. I'm scared and we're all gonna die but I'm not chicken!"

Arnold smiled turning to his right as Harold reached him and went ahead. He was still whining as his sight was fixed warily ahead, not to the tombstones like the rest of them.

They've made it to Hillwood Garden Cemetery before it was completely covered in darkness. The place was completely deserted and they had been scattering around the old tombs, tombstones, mausoleums and vaults. Now they were in the area where the fancy graves were located.

"Someone you know?" Arnold heard Gerald asking Helga. She had been picking wild flowers in their way here and now was placing them carefully at the foot of a beautiful vault made of pink marble; the inscription was almost unreadable. Helga ignored him, absorbed in her own mind and caressing another bunch of wilted garden flowers in the vessel.

Arnold went on, walking a few yards ahead and reading some of the legible inscriptions; amazed at how many people, how many lives populated Hillwood through the times as he still could heard Harold's distant complains. He heard Gerald's steps behind him and then Helga's as she joined him to speak in low voice.

"If you really have to know, that was Gemma Ryan; James' grandmother." He heard Gerald mumbling a dry response "Yes, Gerald… even when you can't believe it, James loved her. They were…"

Arnold rolled his eyes. Mr. Perfect didn't leave them alone, not even in the graveyard. He turned back to see them. Gerald rolled his eyes when he caught his sight while Helga at his side was still looking around with interest. They have already seen Cynthia Snell's tilted tombstone and some others of interest.

In their way here, Gerald had told an urban legend regarding an alcoholic gravedigger who died in this very cemetery after falling into an empty, recently dug grave and now, _of course_, he came back every year the night of his decease to punish those poor unsuspecting souls who dared to step into this place at night. This was probably the reason behind Harold's uneasiness.

Helga's phone went off then. She excused herself and remained behind as they keep advancing. Gerald caught up with him then.

"I think there's nothing else to see here, man" Gerald threw an arm across his shoulders. "Besides, it's getting late. If we want to see the ol' station I think we should go now."

"You're still up to go down there then?"

"Yeah… it's a good idea and the others guys also want to go. Besides…" he turned back to be sure no one was eavesdropping "…that way you have a better chance to try something…" he wriggled his brows, unequivocally.

Arnold smiled. Both of them turned to check on Helga but the girl was far behind them. Her form silhouetted eerily against the thin fog that was starting to emerge from everywhere.

"Where is Harold?" Gerald asked suddenly. They turned around but were unable to find him.

"Most probably he's waiting for us at the front gate" he said. Gerald nodded.

"Why don't cha go to get Helga while I look for Harold, then see you at the front gate, huh?" Arnold agreed and turned back as Gerald walked on. All of a sudden it was darker than a minute ago when they saw Helga walking up behind them. Now she was nowhere to be seen.

"Helga…!" Arnold called out. No getting a response he repeated "Helga!"

"Arnold?" he heard her voice. "Where are you?" Arnold squinted in the darkness and was able to see her form walking unsteadily a few yards up the path.

"Right ahead, just keep coming…" he ordered.

"I can't see you" Her form was getting close. The light of her cellphone made her more visible and Arnold walked up to her when suddenly a much darker shadow wielding a pick emerged from behind her. A rush of fear and adrenaline filled his body.

"Helga! Watch out!" he yelled, running towards her.

Helga turned around and screamed at the vision. In a second, she was in a dash towards him as the dark figure behind her advanced staggering along with his tool still high in the air. She pulled his arm once she reached him and they kept rushing to the exit, leaving the unidentified being behind. Gerald emerged from the fog in front of them.

"What was that?"

"The gravedigger!" Helga shouted as she kept going.

"Let's get out of here" Arnold didn't stop either to see his reaction but urged him to follow them. "Where is Harold?"

"I left him at the north gate. It's closer. Come this way" Gerald took a lateral path and they followed his lead.

"See, we're safe!" Gerald turned around when they reached the spot "Where the hell is Harold?"

"Harold, come on!" Helga shouted. "Harold, where are you, Big Boy?" she then mumbled, worried. Then a loud yowl was heard somewhere at their right.

"It's hiiiim! It's the gravedi…!" Harold voice was suddenly cut when a loud smash was heard "Noooo!"

"Harold!" both Helga and Arnold bolted towards where the noise was heard. Arnold ran ahead in front of Helga and turned to her.

"You stay here!" Helga's face was white when she turned to see him. Her eyes were filled with fear. "Stay here!" he repeated, forcing her to stop. Gerald then reached them and handed him some stones and a piece of rusty pipe.

"This is everything I found" he turned to her then, handing her another pipe "You stay here!" he commanded too. Helga looked warily at the objects in their hands and shook her head.

"No way! I'm not gonna be the first to be killed" she went ahead, resolute "I'm not losing the fun because of you" she said brandishing the rusty piece. Arnold shook his head knowing she wouldn't give and pushed to walk ahead.

They were guided for the grunts and the sounds of the pick smashing the ground. Arnold feared he'd arrive too late as they inched into the fogged path. His breath was shallow and the adrenaline rushed through his veins. He didn't want to think what they would find ahead. Harold had to be okay, Harold had to be okay. He repeated but the silence of his friend made him to fear for the worst.

Gerald made a halt at his side when a shadow covered by a dark cloak stood in a few yards in front of them; the pick rested against its side. A big shape was at its feet. Fortunately the form was still moving; convulsing actually. The figure standing took the pick again and raised it over its head, threatening.

Gerald reacted first. He threw a rock to the figure hitting him in the middle of his body. Then Arnold followed his example but the man dodged his shoot. They threw him a rain of stones, some of them actually hit him. The man hunched and moaned when Helga stepped between them both and walked ahead, blocking their way.

"Enough!" she turned around as she got close to the shape in the ground.

"Helga, stop!" Arnold rushed towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Harold. Get up!" she kicked Harold's legs gently as she walked over him to the crouched figure beyond. "You okay?" she sounded worried.

Was it a joke? Arnold felt himself filling with fury and heard Gerald cursing at his right. Helga was removing the dark cloak that now looked as a green and gray plaid blanket from the guy and Harold was getting up when the mysterious bloke threw the blanket from himself revealing no one else than Harold's fiancée, Patty; and then tossing it over Helga to wrap the blonde up in the blanket.

"Hey!" Helga muffled grumbles died under his and Gerald's loud voices.

"Damn it, Patty!" Gerald stepped aggressively to the girl. "What the hell were you thinking?" he exploded as he was getting close to her.

"It was Helga's idea, right?" Arnold hollered, fuming. "I can't believe she convinced you to pull the prank on us. We know she's crazy but you're a nice girl!"

Patty stopped laughing but needed time to be able to talk. When she finally did it, she had a big grin plastered in her face.

"You should've seen your faces, God!" she cracked a laugh "I haven't had this fun in so long!" she laughed again, pecking Helga covered head as she forced her to tread blindly in front of her. "Here you go!" he tossed the blonde in Gerald arms "A present for you two!" she stated "Hey!" she turned to Arnold then "but it was actually my idea, you know?" She added looking at him affronted "Helga was just my sidekick. Is she a good actress?"

"Get me outta here!" the blonde cried again but Gerald kept his arms firmly locked around her. He was still angry. Arnold was angry too. He was happy that nothing terrible happened but look that scare them this way just for fun. He puffed. Arnold was ready to say something else again when a fortunately unscathed Harold cut him off, stepping in front of Patty to defend his girl.

"Here!" Arnold turned to Gerald who tossed Helga into his arms. _Good Lord! What to do with her?_ He should have thought faster because Helga was breaking free form his lock; then shoved him away, shooting him a glare. If she was mad, he had even more reasons to be mad at her.

"It was Patty the one who wrapped you up, remember?" he started "And you have no right…"

She was about to retort when her phone went off again. She took it out from the pocket of her short and turned around ignoring him. In the darkness it was easy for Arnold to see ID of the caller. '_Fancy Pants' _it read.

* * *

Well, for being –supposedly- always busy, Mr. Fancy Pants managed to message Helga all of the time.

Arnold had been looking around when she had left her office. The store building held the Pataki headquarters in the second floor. There were several shared offices, the Meeting Room and then Bob, Helga and the Mr. Pratt's private offices up here. The offices downstairs went to the managers, technicians and sellers halls and a couple of multipurpose rooms. There were around twenty employers wothout counting the people downstairs. It was a big number to start and Helga was the boss of all of them, just under Bob in the organization chart.

The blond boy was entering into Helga office again when a chirp went off on Helga's desk. She had left her cellphone behind. Arnold got close and saw in the top of the screen the icon of a yellow envelope and a tinny number three in a red circle. Then another chirp and the three became a four.

The blonde boy took the phone and hurried to lock the door, then touched the screen to slide down the task bar. There it was. A protected email from a cryptic 'M' and three messages through Facebook Messenger from Fancy Pants were there. He touched the last one and opened a conversation. Arnold slid it up.

_B-L.- 'I just received a lecture. Feel like a lil' boy. And you're the one to blame.'_ -It was send at one thirty-eight, Sunday to Monday morning.

_H.- 'Tell Pat I'm not responsible for your escapades. Blame your wacky runners.' _

_B-L.- 'Even when you refuse to admit, you know it's all your fault.'_

_H.- 'Is the lack of rest who's talking. GO SLEEP!'_

Then at eleven thirteen in the morning.

_H.- 'Did you sleep well, Mr. Brighton-Lewis?'_

_B-L.- 'Tossing and turning on a plane seat, still you ask?'_

_H.- 'Poor, poor baby. At least you have George to keep you warm.'_

_H.- 'BTW, he shadows you even when you go to the lavatory?'_

_B-L.- 'Yeah. He goes inside too, clean me up 'n everything! Shawn keeps the door shut, he misses the fun.'_

_H.- 'You're so disgusting! I hope ten bucks the hour worth it.'_

_B-L.- Bah! They're here just 'cause the good company, right guys? They don't care about money.'_

_H.- 'Nice. I want thirty of those.'_

Then five minutes ago.

_B-L.- 'There's something rotten in Santa Fe.'_

_B-L.- 'Still…I wish you were here to enjoy this sunset.'_

_B-L.- 'It'd become poetry in your lips.'_

Arnold closed the conversation and blocked the screen. What was he becoming? A freaking stalker? He left the phone on the exact spot it was and walked out.

He entered into the bathroom restraining himself to not to punch the panel. What was happening to him? Was it too hard to restrain himself before invade her privacy? Really! He only needed to go over her handbag to become a real piece of shit! He shook his head. He needed to respect her space. He had broken into it three times already.

But then, how else he could know how compromised she was with James_. '…It'd be poetry in your lips.'_ He knew the feeling; James was into her. He shouldn't lose any more time. Arnold bolted out of the bathroom and walked up to her office, ignoring an assistant that had flirted with him earlier.

"Hey! You still here." Helga beamed when he stepped into her room and walked straight to her. His eyes swept the phone in her hands before she blocked it. _'…if your smell is still here, with me' _was sent and then the screen blackened. She turned up to him. Arnold feigned to be interested in a brochure of the new Nokia phone.

"Looking for a Lumia?" she asked, amused. Arnold left the paper over her desk and shook his head.

"No. Actually I was thinking. I really need to show you how guilty I feel, Helga. I don't know what to do. If you just let me…" he approached her but she retracted at his closeness and rounded her desk.

"I think I get it" she took her seat and gestured for him to take the seat in front of her. "I… in fact, now that I was coming back I remembered…" she bit her lip hard and observed him guardedly "I want to let you know that I don't want to impose…Its' only that I got to know something and… well, I'll tell you and then it's up to you."

Arnold vacillated before answer but not because her approach made him think twice but because her lip had swollen. "It's okay. Just tell me what it is."

"It's about Wolfgang…" she bit her lip again. Arnold opened his wide eyes, repeating the name. Helga let out a sneer. "It's not as if he's gonna come and steal your lunch, for God' sake!" she leaned against the back of her chair.

"Are you two friends again?" he couldn't help but ask. She shrugged.

"I don't know how much I can tell you, Arnold, to be true." She observed him with attention "You've been acting kinda strange lately… and I just…"

"Forget it, please. It wasn't me. I don't know what come over me, I told you. It was like if all the… defiance… I swallowed down my entire life came out all of a sudden and…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me" she raised her hand in front of her "I think I understand…" there was a knock in the door and them both turned to see the man walking in. Helga was right. Mr. Pratt looked a lot like _Sabretooth_. He closed the door behind him_. - Oh, I haven't introduced you to Mr. Sabretooth yet…please …wait just a little._

"Helga, honey…" the man ignored him "Are you gonna come again on Sunday? The guys want to know if they'd be required to join…"

"No, Henry." Helga smirked "It was an one day thing. Tell them they can make plans for next weekend."

"Wise decision. They were starting to arise." He added in low voice.

"I didn't need them here yesterday. They came up because they wanted." Then added "We have a guy from the union in here or what?" Helga scoffed.

"I see you already detected him…" the man raised a brow, looking inquiringly at her.

"No big problem, I hope?" she asked him. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah! He' all bark and no bite." He walked to the door "By the way, you got what you wanted?"

"Yep, I think so. When do you think it'd be the right time to bring them in?"

"How many people are we talking about?"

"Probably six."

"All of them are going to the new stores?"

"Still undecided…"

"I don't know, honey… mid-August maybe?"

"That's what I thought" Helga nodded. The man was about to leave when Helga spoke again. "…Henry?"

"¿_You're anybody honey?_" The mature man smiled apologetically and patted the doorframe_._ "I know. Sorry again." Then he finally left.

Arnold was surprised again. If he wanted to get to know the new Helga he definitively needed to come and see her in her surroundings. The man who just left was the General Manager of PE and seemed that she had earned his respect already. It was obvious the high opinion between them was mutual and that was something to say because he probably doubled her age.

"Sorry about that. So..." she started again.

Helga informed then what she wanted. Wolfgang had asked for her help because he was about to sign for a team in Denver. Lucky Wolfgang was heading to a first league team.

"He said they brought him a lawyer but Wolfgang doesn't trust him. He thinks something's fishy in there, Arnold. Could you at least take a look to the contract…or send him to a decent man you know. I don't know… you know I know nothing about legal paperwork and Wolfgang doesn't trust many people. His trainer is the one who counseled him to take it easy…"

"Why Wolfgang confide this to you, Helga?"

"Are you questioning my reasons?" she asked back, stern.

"No, I'm not. I assure you" he rose his hands in front of him "It's a valid question, I mean…"

"He's… a friend, Arnold. I knew him once and I knew of his problems. To folks like Wolfgang it's a big deal to trust in someone. I know it because I was once there. I was lucky enough to meet people that help me with my issues like…"

"Like James?" he asked her. Helga fixed her blue eyes on him as if valuating he could take it.

"I was about to say like you but yeah. Like James." She sighed "I know you are keen to think bad of him but James is a good guy. He's a lot like you. He's idealistic, maybe even more than you." _'Why he's a politician then?'_ Arnold wanted to ask her "He made me realize adults don't are those perfect demigods that know everything. They're still people in progress, like us; just older. And that even people who seem to have everything in life are far from knowing happiness; again, like us. They are humans too. They fight every day."

"Was nice having him as a friend when you were younger?" Arnold asked sincerely. He actually understood what she said.

"Well… it was nice..." she hesitated "but I didn't realize at that time but later; years later actually."

* * *

After Patty and Harold's prank they decided to punish the happy couple by letting them behind and the three of them headed to the old station; the one in 53th past Livingstone; and decided to take a cab to take them to the place.

"I hope you have dough because I left mine in Harold's car, Arnold" there she goes. Arnold again. He was getting tired of this thing.

* * *

"Why you don't call me Football Head anymore, huh?" He'd asked that first day at her office when it was obvious she had been calling him _'Arnold'_ determinedly the entire afternoon.

"That's your name. How many times you've asked me to call you by your name?" She retorted not looking up from her work.

"Well, yeah but…" he admitted she was right "But why now?"

"Are you complaining, _Arnold_?"

"I don't know… are you mad at me?"

"No" she exhaled "…but I remember one of the last times we saw each other you even brought that inquisition over me just because me calling you and everyone else by _terms of endearment._" She ended signing a pile of papers and turned up to see him.

He hummed. "Maybe now I understood that they were actually terms of endearment." He shrugged. "And why you are bringing that out? I apologized already…" he groaned.

"I didn't say it to bother you. Just to make you remember that you preferred to be named by your name, _Ar-nuld._"

Arnold smirked. He knew she was dying for calling him names.

"Okay then. Let's say I authorize you to continue calling me Football Head…"

"You authorize me?" she scoffed and shook her head. Arnold couldn't help but admire her blonde locks once and again.

"Just listen… I authorize you to…"

Helga cracked a laugh. "You're not in position of authorizing me _anything_, _Arnold." A_n appealing smile tugged at her lips. "And I call you Arnold now just because I want" She stood up and walked out to the hallway "Come."

Arnold followed her as she led him to the Meeting Room and walked to the windowpane from where you could see the showroom down there.

"_Sabretooth_ is now Mr. Pratt." She signaled a funny looking man wearing a dark suit; then signaled a young woman. "Mrs. Know-it-All is now Alice; Mr. Mange-anger is now just the manager." She pointed a fat man with a scowl. "See? It's not only you, Mr. Short…" she stressed _"…man…" _Her eyes swept him up and down, explicitly. Arnold opened his eyes, surprised but then snorted seeing her disdainful gesture.

"You know it's just my name; not my signature."

"My, my…!" she fanned her face pretending to be blushing. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Arnold?"

"The real Arnold is actually Football Head and will return only when you call him that way." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"So that's how we're going to play?" she asked, feisty.

"Yep! That's it!" she observed him with attention. She had left her heels under her desk and she was standing upright on her real height.

"It's not fair!" Helga puffed and then pouted; looking at him helpless "See…for once in my life I decided to make some changes…" her big eyes didn't stray from his own "…for my own good. I'm not a kid anymore. I want to make real changes. I want to be an adult; need to be taken seriously…. I've just realized…"

Arnold heard her telling all the reasons why she did want to change and in every one of those reasons he saw the ugly face of James hiding behind. James was trying to change her; to make her lose her essence; to build another person inside Helga's shell…. '_This is strange'_, he spoke to himself. Strange, because he had the impression that James liked the real, feisty Helga; the same girl that took centuries for Arnold to come to know and appreciate in all her value. Now it seemed that he didn't want her anymore. Brian warnings came up to worry him.

Arnold observed her talking about personal growth and whatnot. Then thought that Helga actually looked a lot like Olga; the perfect Olga. Lila was right. Perfection wasn't for him. He wasted year after year falling in love with every nice and perfect girl around and falling out of love with them when realized that even in all their perfection and correction, they weren't what he wanted. He longed for what was now in front of him. This imperfect, real, beautiful in her own way, out of the pattern girl and she was now trying to be like everyone else. She was trying to fit into the mold…

"Helga… why are you trying to change..?" he cut her off.

Helga made a halt in her speech and looked at him, puzzled.

"You didn't listen at all!" she exclaimed, affronted.

"I listened… but… tell me the real reason. You only said what is politically correct to say, but what's what you really want?"

"If you've listened…"

"I did."

"No, you didn't… your mind was elsewhere…"

"You only said stuff that your father would approve…. That James would approve." Arnold tensed up. He still didn't know if talking about James would be feasible between them. He needed to hide how much the dude disgusted him.

"Why everybody is suspicious about James?" she grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's a great guy. What is more; he disliked this idea at the beginning."

"It's not suspicion. I'm not suspicious about him. In fact, I like him" he lied. "I think is just that we don't know him well enough to realize what kind of person he is, don't you think?" Helga shrugged and turned to the windowpane again, frowning. "Who else is suspicious about him?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"You really like him?" Helga turned to see him, unconvinced. Arnold shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean… he's been nothing but a good company every time we see him." He made an effort to look credible but was afraid that his extremely straight lips gave him away. Then decided to go on; everything for the success of his plans. "I mean, _for being who he is_…" and forced an affected smirk to his face.

Helga observed him with doubt written all over her face but then gradually a frisky smile tugged at her lips; she shook her head and gave a slap to his shoulder on her way back to her office.

"Give me a break, Arnold!" she snorted "You just lack the _grace_…" she raised her nose up into the air and walked up overconfidently, impersonating James.

So she hadn't lost the talent. He'd trailed after her not knowing if he should feel offended by her words, but she was probably right. He just could never be James the same way she could never be Lila. He puffed. He should stop making comparisons. They were awful. Everyone was different and 'special' as Mr. Simmons used to say.

"So what do you think of my proposal?

"Proposal…" Arnold choked.

"He-llo. See how you didn't listen, Arnold?" then she goes. Arnold again.

"I'm not sure…" he started, reluctantly. The blonde puffed and pouted but then she went on.

"I asked you if you were willing to be my guinea pig."

'_Sign me up'_ he thought. "For what?"

"…My determination to change. See how you didn't listen?" she exhaled "I want to call everyone by their real names…" Arnold was about to show his disagreement again when she gestured to stop and just listen "I told you already! I wanna change the way I approach people. I want to be able to face those fancy business men be taken seriously when I negotiate with them. To show them I'm a grown woman. I need it."

"That's why you're now adopting these ways".

"Yeah…. I told you so" she looked at him as if he were dumb. "If I can stop calling you Football Head it'd mean that I can do anything, I mean… look at your head. And I've been calling you that way since I can recall."

"Hey!" Well… this could turn out interesting. Even considering that he didn't actually agreed with her determination of changing, he couldn't deny that the idea of being the… control object… or guinea pig or whatever sounded interesting. It meant he was permitted to stay close.

"What exactly I need to do?

"Not much" she said dismissively "Just to be attentive… whenever I call you other way than your name you can punish me"

Arnold blinked. "You're saying that every time you call me Football Head I can punish you?"

"Basically, that's it." Helga had taken seat in front of her desk again and was focusing in her cellphone."

"What kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"Well, I don't know… payable prizes, I think… a coffee and donuts… maybe a dinner… a new pair of sneakers…" she turned to see him half annoyed. "I don't know, Arnold. Why I have to do the entire job? You think of something!" and turned to her phone.

"Mmmhmm. Okay, I'll think in something."

* * *

Arnold is smiling as they run across the tracks and into the old station building. There is a small passage between large planks of wood and cobwebs where blocking it. Helga is the first to go through, trying to get rid of them with her hands covered with his shirt sleeves. Arnold has then a sense of déjà vu. Then they walk through to the old boarding platform. The moonlight illuminates with its silvering light the decaying place. They scatter around the boards, as remembering good old days while Gerald's chant fills the place.

…"_Where's the engineer?  
Been waitin' all night long;  
Better show up soon  
Or I'm have to say- so long!  
Whoo-whoo!  
Been waitin' on the haunted train..."_

"Gerald!" Helga whistled, amazed "You still can pull a good blues!"

"And I did it without the harmonica, how 'bout that?" Gerald raised a brow "You still have it, buddy?"

"Yeah… somewhere…" Arnold responded absentminded, walking towards the back of the place, warily "There's nothing here but… spiders… and garbage and…" he trailed off at the sight of used condoms thrown randomly in a corner. Then a squeaking sound is heard beneath the boards.

"Rats!" Helga shrieked, stepping on a feeble looking old wooden bench.

Arnold smiled seeing her revolted face and her frantic looking around in search of the hated rodents. He knew she wasn't afraid of the rats per se but…

"…Yo guys…" Gerald spoke with a hint of warning in his voice. Arnold turned around until he found the cause of his worry. A quick interchange of sights made them act quickly. Arnold looked around to look for a way to escape as Gerald helped Helga out the bench and ran out with her in tow. Arnold ran after them brandishing a wooden stick and turning around to guard the flight.

There were hobos in there, a bunch of them. Arnold feared for their safety after seeing a couple of them holding knives as they got out of their caches but they stopped and only observed them taking off and then hurried to the opposite side, ostensibly scared. Arnold didn't stop to find out the cause of their fear; he just rushed behind his friends. When finally they got out of danger he stopped to let them know they weren't being followed. Gerald and Helga turned around to see some of the last bums still running past the ruined barn erected a little beyond the station.

"Did they run away because of us?" Helga gave voice to his same wonderings. "Were they afraid of us?"

"No idea" he and Gerald answered in unison, still surprised.

Arnold then saw Gerald blushing when Helga quirked a brow watching their still laced hands. His friend let it go immediately. Arnold smirked; he thought they had left that awkwardness behind.

"Geez!" Helga was the first at talking again. "What a bunch of reckless kids we were!" she snarled. "Look that coming this late to this forsaken place!"

"No doubt why kids chose to stay indoors nowadays!" Gerald almost shrieked.

"You tell me!" Arnold agreed. "I'm gonna have a word with grandpa just reaching home. He was the one who sent…" Arnold stopped at the sound of a train horn in the distance.

Helga made a face. "But why we never considered danger? I mean, even now. We're all grown up and we know about danger." Helga was still shocked. Arnold had to admit that she had a point. "For God' sake! Just look around. This place is creepy!" she made a face again. The noise of the upcoming engine was getting louder.

"Maybe it wasn't this unsafe in the old days." Gerald shouted to be heard over the noise.

They advanced still thinking about the risk they just escaped from when Helga spoke again, reflective.

"Maybe you're right… maybe that's why we didn't consider it dangerous at all back then." The train horn sounded again, the birds that slept in the station scattered. "Ewww, what's that smell?" she shrieked. "Criminy, Gerald!"

"Hey!" Gerald's deep voice raised an octave "It wasn't me! Pssh, who's smelt it, dealt it!"

"It's not that smell, stupid!" Helga's face contorted because the nausea.

"Jeez, Helga!" Arnold laughed. The odd smell reaching him then; he covered his nose. The locomotive finally barreled through the ruined station behind them without stopping.

Trash, leaves and papers flowed away because the impetus of the machine.

"God, it stinks like brimstone!" Gerald added bending down to spit out.

"I think it smell like rotten eg…" he started to say when the coup struck him. "Wait…" he turned to see the others inching as in slow motion. Helga was turning back too; her eyes wide open. Gerald eyed him, almost petrified. He turned back to find what he feared. "There's nothing over there." His voice sounded hollow.

"Where's the goddamn train?" Helga voice cracked a bit.

Arnold felt the hairs of his nape stiffing. He froze, turning to see the others who looked as frightened as him. Helga let out a deafening shriek at the time the three of them turned around and hurried onward, climbing down the steps of the old station and not stopping until they reached the 53rd long past Livingstone.

* * *

"So that's why the bums were running away?"

"Was it the haunted train?"

"Gerald … there was no train!"

"We heard it!"

"But we didn't see it! Without proofs we have nothing!"

"The hobos also heard it…"

"You want to go and ask them?" Helga's cautioning sight made it clear "Good luck with that, buddy. I'm not going back to that place. Ever!"

Arnold turned to see Gerald for support, but then realized that after his first exclamations he hasn't opened his mouth again. His face was ashen.

"You okay, bud?" he asked, shaking him.

His head shake with an irregular pattern before answer hesitantly. "Yeah…"

"You're pallid!" Helga took his face in her hands "…and cold. Oh my god, Gerald! You sure you're okay?" Gerald stopped in his tracks when Helga insistence made him turn down to look at her. He blinked a couple of times and breathed deeply before taking her hands away from his face.

"I'm fine." His friend then turned to see him cautiously. Arnold frowned taking in his reaction. Who did he think Arnold was? A freaking jealous? Helga was just being nice. "It's just… let's no talk about this anymore. Okay?"

"We don't even know what the hell all that was about. I don't believe in spirits!" seemed that the cold, rational Helga was coming back.

"Well…there are forces we can't possibly comprehend" he rationalized.

"Come, on Arnold!" not even after the situation they just experienced she forgot to call him Arnold; his name. "Don't tell me you're prone to think that it was actually the haunted…"

"Let's not talk about this anymore!" Gerald grunted "Just drop it, okay?"

Both Helga and Arnold nodded in unison, observing him warily. They remained in silence as they kept walking.

"What about now we go to the hill to see if the water tank still…"

"Arnold!" Helga shoved him forcefully to the middle of the street as Gerald cursed him. He smiled happily. He was getting lo love every contact Helga deign to direct his way. Gerald seemed to realize then because he uttered.

"You know what?... I think I'm heading home now." He approached him to share their 'secret' handshake. Helga grinned seeing their gest. "See you around, guys" he tilted his head to Helga as farewell and she did the same, and then she turned to check her phone. When she wasn't looking, Gerald's sight fell pointedly on him. Arnold nodded letting him know he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He breathed deeply. So finally alone.

* * *

"What?!" Helga jumped back, almost falling out from the sidewalk.

"Jesus!" he pretended to be affronted "Man, it's that surprising?"

"A kiss!"

"You said it was up to me." Arnold smiled with false innocence.

"Well, yeah! ... but it was supposed to be a punishment for calling you F…" she cut herself when saw his delighted expression.

"Two…and counting"

"Shut up! I didn't say it!" Arnold realized Helga seemed aggrieved. Maybe he had been way too bold but there was no way he was backing off now. They were getting close to her house.

"So…"

"You can't be serious." She looked at him with a deep frown.

"Believe me. I'm being absolutely serious!" he tried to act all self-collected but was afraid he lost his cool any moment. She hadn't stopped looking at him the entire time.

"Arnold… this is odd." She stated, stern. "Have you realized it's me, Helga? You know, this hell girl; this bad influence who doesn't believe in world peace? Who thinks charity is pretentious and those who practice it, phonies?" she uttered emphatically "Maybe you're taking me for one of your sweet- sweet girls and I assure you I'm not."

It was a low blow; Arnold inhaled knowing he deserved it. Of course he never believed she was actually a bad person but maybe he had said it too many times. He acknowledged her argument. _¿Then why you lost so much time?_ A sharp voice asked in his head. He inhaled deeply again, trying to keep it together.

"Why not?" The boy let out in weak voice; he took a sharp intake then. '_Steady'_.

"Because I'm seeing James… and you're with Candy."

"Well… nobody has to know"

"_We will know!"_ she wasn't yielding; he knew it for her stance. "And, despite what your friend likes to call me, I'm not a cheater."

"Well… that's my prize and I'm not going to change it." He said firmly, taking a step back as he gathered coolness "Look, it doesn't have to be right now. I'm a patient man." Arnold flashed what he thought was a disarming smile "Don't matter how, don't matter when. I can wait for a kiss, you know?" He said, buoyant. Inside he was a mess. "… It may take a day, or a week or our entire lives. It may come in our last moments or in your wedding day. The day when I cash the kiss will come…. Just…why to wait until we're dying or had a foul breath if we could do it right now, huh?"

"You're insane!" she sneered, shaking her head and turning to her front door.

"Hey! I mean it!"

"You're worrying me, Football He…" he hooted.

"You owe me two kisses now!" he sneered, getting close to her. She was standing on the first step of her front porch, looking at him speechless. Her beautiful eyes shone in the moonlight with a mixture of affront, incredulity and _something more_… longing… fear?

She was about to speak when Arnold closed the distance and attracted her to him; taking her face in his hands and bringing her close to his mouth. She was so soft… and exuded femininity from every pore… and her pink lips were less than an inch apart from his. Arnold smiled at the same time a nice warmness filled his chest. This was exactly how it should be; she and him; Helga and Arnold. He felt her breathe in his nose and her hair tickled his jaw.

_"You know this was written in heaven, right?_" he mumbled just before kissing her and then time just stopped abruptly.

_God!_ Arnold trembled. He slid his hands to her nape and her back to hold her tight. She tasted…_different. _Something – a childhood remembrance – woke up in a corner of his mind. It was as if the smell of the breeze that came with the rain, the smell of humidity… and daisies…and certain longing…mingle with a wisp of pink. It was like an old dream waking up at the taste of her.

But she wasn't responding… and remained still. Had he gone too far? The blond boy pulled her tighter, forcing his way into her mouth… There it was…. Arnold moaned, soaking in her wetness just the way he'd dreamed for so long. '_Why you waited this much?' _The creature living inside him asked when finally heard her soft complaining and felt her lips moving along his. He groaned, entangling his fingers in the silky locks. A primal need of sucking everything of her burst inside him, waking up that pain in his underbelly. Suddenly she drew apart and shoved him hard.

"Enough!" when Arnold was able to see her face she was blinking but then looked at him perplexed.

"Come on" he got close again.

"Enough for a reward!" she retracted to the next step and extended her arm in front of her. A frown was perched in the middle of her brows and bewilderment filled her blue orbs. Arnold flashed his trademark lopsided smirk.

"You owed me two, if you remember…" he stepped up and caught up her arms. She scooted up and fought to get free but he held firmly.

"That's enough!" she hid her face from him. Arnold grinned knowing she couldn't escape from his grasp. "No!" she puffed "Arnold! Just get off…!"

The green paneled door opened suddenly and Arnold retracted the two steps at once. Miriam was there, observing them with an arched brow and looking at them inquisitively.

"Is there a problem, honey?"

"No…" Helga shook her head, uncomfortably. "Just Arnold leaving." She puffed "Wanted a goodnight kiss, the idiot." She exclaimed looking at him with annoyance.

"Arnold!" Miriam smiled kindly to him "I haven't seen you in so long. How's been everything with your grandparents?"

Arnold cleared his throat before answer. Miriam was always polite but it was obvious she wasn't going to let them alone again. After his quick and stammering reply she nodded, then turned to Helga.

"Hurry up with that goodbye coz is late, hun." Miriam ended after sending her regards to his family and entering again into the house, leaving the door open.

"So…" he started. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow…. I'll reach you in your morning running I guess?" he tried to sound confident again despite the rush of emotions running through his body.

Helga's eyes swept him up and down before mumbling reluctantly.

"I'm not doing my routine tomorrow. Have a lot of work; from dawn to well entered the night"

"Thursday then…" he was decided to don't let his optimism down. He was going to cash that other kiss; he swore as he observed her swollen lips curving into a smirk.

"You're wrong, Shortman." She shook her head widely. "Little Helga and her happy family are heading to the beach for a well-deserved vacation. Bob needs a tan and Miriam misses her dance teacher." She clicked her tongue.

"But you…" he frowned "you promised…. You need to be here for the car wash on Sunday?" he asked almost desperately "I know the girls are counting on you!"

Helga laughed seeing his apprehension.

"Pipe down, Arnold!" she observed him with a strange mix of fun and puzzlement again. "I'm coming back on Saturday night. I'll be there on time" then pouted "Well… maybe around noon." She turned up at the sound of movement inside her house. "I guess I'll see you around, buddy…" she leaned to kiss his cheek quickly -as she used to do when they were in good terms- but just before retracting, she smiled coyly "Disregarding certain event…" she seemed to think better "…well a pair of events… I must say I had a terrific time today." Her voice was hoarse.

Arnold reacted quickly before she drew back and circled her waist with his arm.

"You. Owe. Me." He pecked her lips and retracted to see her, pointing her forehead. "Keep it here." She didn't run away as he supposed she'd do. Instead she was looking at his lips with a blank expression. Then blinked and climbed the remaining steps, disappearing into the house and closing the door without looking back.

* * *

Sunday's finally here!

Arnold eyed his image in the mirror with critical eye. Beach shorts –seeing that cargo shorts were banned- tight tee and sneakers would do it. He didn't feel comfortable. But… everything for stimulate certain blonde to take her deserved punishment a little more willingly. He dreamed of her; had been four days; four long days. He thought of her every single hour of every day; every single minute of each hour. He dreamed about kissing her in darkened hallways, in every corner in town, under a soft rain. He dreamed of her melting in his arms…

A loud claxon was heard down in the street; taking his backpack with a change of clothes he left the room. Car wash day was finally here.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Nokia Lumia, Facebook Messenger, Sabretooth or any other TM mentioned here of in the rest of the story. I only own the plot and the OC.**

**Thanks everybody for reading and double thanks to those who review, follow it or made it favorite. Special Thanks to ****Nep2uune, ****Jose Ramiro, Lolita Pataki, Steph and guest.**

**See you soon.**

**Written. March 13, 2013. Published March 16, 2013.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 33**

**CAR WASH**

* * *

"I'll give him a nine"

"A nine, you sure?"

"You rated Arnold as an eight and I think he's cuter by far?"

"Which one is Arnold again?" the girl asked.

"The blond over there…" Eugene pointed Arnold out from the group of boys who were working in a F150; his long blond hair pointing everywhere.

"He's cute…" Latrisha pouted. "But I like meaner… you know, tougher boys"

"You like danger, huh?" Pete whistled "Then you chose well; that's our Joey."

"You know if he has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know…" Eugene threw her an amused look and curved his hand as a claw. "You're such a cougar, Latrisha!"

She mimicked his gesture.

"You kno' I am!" Both Eugene and his boyfriend Pete mewed at unison.

"Man! I've never known one." Pete stated then.

"You want ma autograph, sweetheart?"

"I think he even has been a toyboy before." Eugene added turning to see Joey again. The woman who refreshed their lazy afternoon raised her brows, interested.

"Why did you come with us?" Eugene spoke again. "You know you're wasting your chance here. We should send you with the guys."

"Nah!" she said with a sincere smile "I'm having the time of ma life with ya, guys"

"I had lost the hope about having fun today washing cars, you know." Pete spoke "This thing has been boring to death. I mean, look at this sky."

"Yeah… It looks like it's about to rain" the girl said looking up to the overcast sky.

"Why you did decide to come to wash your car today, Latrisha?"

"Cause the weather's babe said a group of juicy boys and girls were throwing a Car Wash to some charity." She expressed in her free-and-easy way. "The weather's babe is always right so I decided to give her a chance thinking I could get a good eye candy." She added looking around "The bitch was right!"

"But didn't Lila Sawyer warn it'd be rainy?"

"She said we needed to be optimistic." She stated "I'm an optimistic woman. I've seen two '_tens_' so far. Where's the other one, by the way?"

"Gerald's over there…" Pete pointed the tall black boy. He'd taken off his shirt so he was such a feast for the eyes.

"And Thad is right there…" Eugene signaled over to the street where Thad was helping Helga out. She seemed that was having problems with her stilettos.

"See… optimism pays. It's seems to be raining but I'd better said…. _'It's raining men…"_ and she started to sing.

"_It's raining men, Hallelujah! It's raining men, Amen!"_ Pete threw his cloth aside and stepped on to dance with her as they both sang. Eugene chortled seeing them. At this pace they never gonna end washing her Highlander. Some to the guys around turned to see them with strangeness. It hadn't been a very bright day; in any sense.

His boyfriend and Latrisha stopped dancing. She uttered then.

"Why did you decide to throw this thing today? … I mean, it's Sunday; the happy families' day" she stated pointedly "Guys are not coming to wash their cars with you if they're with their wives and kids."

"We still can wash the car to cougars like you and single men." Pete wriggled his brows.

She shrugged turning around.

"But that's a reduced market… Well, whatever Blondie is doing over there seems to be working just fine."

Eugene turned to see Helga again; seemed that she was taking a break. She had arrived barely an hour ago but had worked hard and things turned up after her arrival.

Well, considering that she was grumpy. She'd grumbled for everything. She grumbled for the weather; she grumbled for being forced to wear a very short short and a tight top. She grumbled because her heels got stuck in the mud here and there. Still… she refused to let the possible clients had the upper hand and was _forcing_ them to come and get their cars washed. Eugene suspected the numbers were still bad despite her effort in sight of Sheena and Phoebe's concerned faces.

Well, turning a blind eye to that, eventually they knew why Helga was turning out to be the best seller. Old Betsy was brought back from retirement and was working hard in plain sight. Pete had cringed the first time they saw Helga pulling down a boy for the collar of his shirt and sending him right to Nadine who was the bag girl. Fortunately the boy looked amused like everyone else before him who was forced to pay their fee and get their cars washed. At least there were no complaints so far.

* * *

After a while, Eugene turned to see that their work was almost done with but he needed a dry cloth to end the work. Latrisha had paid the most expensive fee that included vacuuming and interior cleaning, which was Eugene and Pete's specialty.

In search of new dusters, Eugene went over the stock and he found Helga and Phoebe in there.

"I've already thought that he might be interested in…" he heard Phoebe speaking in low voice.

"…in me?" Helga snorted "Yeah, sure!"

"Helga… maybe you should take a second to think seriously…"

"I told you that he said… =_'No one has to know'_=" she rose her brows emphatically "You know what '_No one has to know'_ means, right Pheebs?"

"Maybe he was nervous…"

"Yeah… Nervous! What about that?" Helga rolled her eyes "So nervous than a second later he was kissing me." Helga cursed "For God's sake. Think Pheebs, think! I'm the only one here who realizes he's a dick? I mean … he has no respect anymore or what? He thinks he can play with me, is it? Is he taking me for a cheater?!" she threw her arms out "Or that I'm so desperate for his affection that I'd love any fucking…" Helga stopped when her eyes found Eugene behind her. Then she went on warily. "I should have kicked his ass right there!"

"I think you were… kinda stunned…" Phoebe said with her mild voice, thoughtful.

"I think he'd knocked my socks off!" she snarled. "But because I didn't expect him to be so… _bold_. Who the hell does he think he is?" Helga came to his side and shoved him aside as she took the signboard to go back to the street. "Sorry Eugene but you're getting in my way." Eugene moved aside to let the blonde have her way. To tell the truth, Helga still intimidated him. Over two yards of blonde passion… or …poison… maybe. Who'd be the one who was playing with fire, he asked himself. "He's an asshole, that's what he is!" she rumbled as she left his side "He has a girlfriend, for Pete' sake!"

"I heard him with her on the phone days ago, by the way." Phoebe supplemented. The blond grunted.

"I'm telling you!"

There she goes; Eugene exhaled when they went off. Helga Pataki was, as always, surrounded by chaos.

* * *

"I'm feeling bad right now…" Eugene pouted as he dusted off the board. "You never rated me"

"I don't like redheads. Sorry sweety." Latrisha stated bluntly. Eugene cackled.

"Who do you like then? If you could choose any of the guys here, who do you choose?"

"Easy, Ge-ene" she pointed towards Gerald. "I've told you. He's my favorite. In fact, I'm tempting to go over there and slip a twenty over those abs and then right into his pants."

Pete opened big his blue eyes. Eugene chortled. "Why don't you go over there, then?"

"Dunno…" she fanned her eyelashes and shook her bottom "Is he seeing someone? I mean… any of the girls in here?"

Eugene smiled at her display, then shrugged "I think he's seeing a girl. She's not from the gang. Nothing serious though."

"He went out for years with Phoebe over there?" Pete gestured to the girl who was some yards ahead from them and still busy in deep talk with Helga.

"Who? Blondie?" She raised her brows.

"No, the small…"

"Asian…?"

"Well, yeah." Pete hesitated. He knew Phoebe was half Irish half Japanese half…

"Bah! No big deal. She's not match for me." And she shook her plump anatomy again.

"Eugene, you need to keep moving; you have hours with that car" Sheena admonished them as she walked by.

"You're the boss here, lady?" their companion stopped her.

"Yeah" Sheena hesitated "why?"

"Is there a problem if I stay here; just having some chips and keeping company to the guys."

"Of course not, ma'am; you can stay as long as you want. Just once your car is done you can move it over to let the other cars get in"

"No problem" she turned around when Sheena left "Which other cars?" she smirked, looking around.

Eugene chuckled; but then followed her friend to ask her about the numbers again. Although it wasn't so bad, it seemed that at the end of the day they could be barely reaching the two thousand dollars' objective. But it meant if they keep working until sunset, not just until four or five o'clock as they planned. The worst scenario was that they needed to program another activity the next week, but most of the gang seemed tired of this entire fundraising thing; they weren't so young and cute to keep doing this anymore.

Eugene came back to the group and found Pete and Latrisha immersed in a very interesting chat.

"… I don't know… Will Smith?"

"I don't like Will Smith" she turned to see him, insulted. "You like Will Smith?"

"Well, he's not half bad…"

"He's not half bad?" she grunted with disdain. "_He's not half bad?!" _Pete cringed.

"Okay, okay… I heard you the first time…" he rolled his eyes to Eugene "Who do you like then? "Denzel Washington?"

"Denzel Washington" she puffed "Man! You're asking me who I like and then you are telling me who I should like"

"Well… I'm…"

"Ph-ph-ph." She teased him then turned around as if looking for an answer in the air "I like… for instance… this Blair Underwood guy. Do you know him?"

Pete nodded. "You like him…mmm… let's see. You also like Idris Elba then?"

"Who's Idris Elba?"

"Luther?" Eugene joined in.

"Luther who?"

"Heimdall? Thor's … the keeper of the portal?"

"There was someone else besides Thor in Thor?" She asked.

"Loki?" Eugene suggested.

"You really like Loki, right?" Pete shook his head, moving on.

"Dude, we're talking about Latrisha likings" he shrugged him off "Who else do you like?"

"You know this Chandler boy from the Knicks?"

"You like tall, and dark and strong and mean, huh?"

"I told ya…. But that's enough about me… What about you? Who do you like?"

"Easy…" Eugene replied quickly "I like Bradley Cooper" Pete scoffed. "He scoffs only because he also likes him" he informed to the girl.

"Well, yeah, but you got dibs on him" Pete pointed.

"Bradley Cooper?" Latrisha mocked as she looked at them both, scornfully "Who else?"

"Orlando Bloom" her scorn became a cracked laugh then.

"You really have a bad taste."

"Who do you like then?"

"You mean vanilla? I like vanilla too… let see…." She paused. "I like Ryan Gosling… and Christian Bale…"

"You really like rough guys!"

"Well, they're not half bad…" she let out a disdainful sound again. "They're really man, no shit like what you guys like. I mean… You also like Justin Beaver?" she let out a belly laugh.

"Hey no! Who do you think we are?"

"Well… I just wanna be sure. I thought you didn't like girls" she laughed again. Eugene laughed along. "You know… sometimes I got worried. Have you thought that those are the masculine symbols girls are falling for nowadays…" she uttered, concerned. "I don't want to think about future of the human race!"

"Latrisha, that kid is still a boy!" the woman only rolled her eyes.

"You need to keep up the optimism!" Eugene laughed. "There's still a good amount of macho men around there"

"Like who?"

"Like Gerald, for instance…" the mature girl puckered.

"Well…"

"There's still a bunch of them. Let's see…" Pete laughed turning around. "We still have Joey, you see? And Arnold and Sid and Lorenzo…"

"Who's Lorenzo?" Eugene turned around looking for their handsome Latino friend who was in charge of the hoses when his sight fell in the most beautiful thing he'd seen the entire day.

"Hallelujah! The sun has come out just to _'Brighten'_ us" he said aloud.

Pete turned up to see the gray sky, frowning.

"What sun?!"

Eugene exhaled, still looking ahead "This man is absolutely… breathtakingly… beautiful."

"What man?" the dark-skinned girl turned around "Oh, I see…." She paused. After a while, she spoke again. "Well… he's not half bad…"

"Not half bad?" Now was Pete's turn to mock her. _"Not half Bad?!"_

"…But look at him! He's a tight-ass!"

"Who cares?" they both said in unison again. They remained in contemplative silence then.

"Besides… it's vanilla flavored… and vanilla is not my favorite…." Her voice weakened until it was gone.

"Where did he come from?" Eugene asked without taking his eyes from him. "Heaven?"

"Seems that is raining men just like Latrisha predicted"

"God is not fair." Exhaling slowly, the woman finally admitted. "You're right; who cares…. Who do I have to kill to get one of those?"

"Need to ask Helga?"

"Who's Helga?"

"The blonde… girl over there." Pete answered in a whisper; his eyes still fixed in the dashing figure over the end of the yard.

"Blondie?" Latrisha signaled to the corner where Helga had disappeared ten minutes ago "Man, I hate blondes!"

"Why? What have they done to you?"

"They are the luckiest bitches in the world."

"Meaning?" Eugene asked as he watched James getting close to the group gathered at the tables. The girls were giggling like idiots. He saw Sheena blushing and Phoebe fanning her eyelashes.

"What can you do to compete with golden hair, blue eyes and longer than life legs?"…

"God's not fair!" Pete spoke after a while with sluggish voice.

"God's not fair. I told cha." The girl took a sharp intake.

"But it's the same thing with you guys, isn't it?" she added, looking towards them "I mean, look at the rest of the guys."

Eugene turned around, following Latrisha instructions.

"Gerald _was_ a ten… but right now _he'_s a ten" he stated pointing towards James "Then Gerald is now a what? A six, seven?

"I think he's still a ten… but James is …."

"You mean he's like a fifteen?"

"I'd say he's …" Latrisha started, in slow, dreamy voice "He's at the top! He's so… Look at that ass… just look at that ass, man. He might be a tight ass but what a fine ass!"

"I think I've never seen him wearing jeans before."

"Did I tell you that I think he looks like this guy from 'White Collar', Matt Boomer?" Eugene asked Pete.

Pete shook his head "No, man. He looks like Henry Cavill from 'The Tudors'. I've told you so."

"Nah!" Eugene dismissed him and then turned to see James again. "Well, he may look like him, but Henry Cavill is _too_ British and James is a Yankee to his bone, like Matt Boomer." Eugene stated proudly.

"He's too British because he's in the Tudors."

"I wouldn't mind seeing he dressed of the period, though."

"Why men don't dress like that anymore?" Pete asked, crumpling his lips.

"Because they'd end being beaten to pulp in the subway" Latrisha replied in a beat.

"I don't think he has that problem." Eugene chuckled.

"I didn't see 'The Tudors', where else …?"

"Did you see 'Whatever Works'… Woody Allen?"

"I don't like Woody Allen." She stated openly. "So James is his name?" the woman asked again "James who?"

"James Brighton-Lewis."

"It's him?" she opened her dark eyes turning to see him questioningly. Eugene nodded. She blinked "My mom's gonna hate me when I tell her I changed my mind."

"I think I heard you saying you were a democrat."

"I think you said you liked black guys the most."

"I said what?" she said absent-minded. "I don't even remember my name! What's the problem if I have a craving for vanilla once in a while, huh? I love this man. Just look at him, just look at those…" she trailed off, eyeing him appreciatively as he chuckled while he talked to Rhonda and Helen wearing a long blonde wig. "Man!" she turned to see them and then towards the group again "Look at those poor guys!"

"Which poor guys?"

"Those other boys, your friends" Latrisha pointed to the group, laughing loudly "Oh, man! Look at them. They look like embittered stray cats. Poor little things!" she mewed. "Look at Gerald… and that other guy over there. Man! They are so jealous because he stole all the girls!"

"Look at them. Gee, she's right!" Pete elbowed Eugene. Eugene was already watching them. Wow! This was really how they looked? He couldn't believe it.

Harold, Sid, Park, and the rest of the guys around there were stirring uncomfortably; throwing nasty looks to James and seemingly plotting a way to attack him. Surely they were talking shit about him. The well-intended boy with red hair looked around searching for Helga to come and rescue her boyfriend but he didn't find her anywhere. Probably she was still around the corner attracting more unwary customers.

"I think I'm going over there…" the girl stated. "Things are getting hot! I want to be close to the action when he turned his back to the ugly cats and they gang up against him."

"But your car is ready, Latrisha" Eugene pointed, giving her the keys back. In sight that there was no one else in their line, he also wanted to be close to the action.

"What car?" she turned around. "Oh, yeah... My car." She hesitated "Here!" she handed then the keys to Pete. "Can you take it to the corner where your boss said?" she spoke bossy to the blond boy. Pete took them and shook his head, amused.

"Alright… but you're gonna be telling me everything that I miss…"

When Eugene turned around, Latrisha had already disappeared. He got close to the group, but went right to see Sheena. He took a seat in front of her table.

"How's everything?"

Sheena looked at him and shrugged. "We're keeping on, but it's really slow. At this pace I don't think we'll end but until eight o'clock if something."

Eugene curved his mouth and observed her fanning her face; then took a look at her more attentively. She was flushed.

"Oh my god, Sheena…" he grinned "why are you so flustered?" Sheena raised her sight to look at him with a frown.

"Come on, Eugene. Do you think I'm in disposition for your smart remarks?"

"It's because him? Do you like James?" he asked in low voice.

"Eugene!"

"I don't see any problem?" Eugene turned around to look for the guy. He was still talking to Rhonda and Phoebe, who looked as flustered as Sheena. Eugene laughed again, turning to see Latrisha, who faithful to her word, was working her way into the tumult surrounding James. It was until that moment that Eugene noticed the bodyguards. They seemed to be really busy trying to keep everyone a safe distance from the guy wearing a white buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves and blue Levi's.

Eugene then turned surreptitiously to see his friend. Sheena was also looking at the guy, engrossed.

"I mean, you're…" he stopped, undecided about how to go on "you're right…. What I wanna say is that you are free to like whoever you want, Sheen." He exhaled "James is really handsome… there's nothing wrong if you decide that you like guys after all… or if you like both…" he added in a low murmur. "Lately you're getting to know yourself… You don't even need me to…"

"It's okay, Eugene." Sheena cut him off, exhaling slowly; as if trying to relax. "There are so many things in my mind, but right now we should concentrate in the job at hand."

"Fair enough." He saw then Pete getting close. "You just call me when you need me, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay... thanks again" she exhaled.

Pete arrived and took the seat in front of them in a dramatic fashion; then leaned over the desk to ask them with really low voice.

"Is there something going on between Helga and Arnold?" his sight showed confusion and excitement at the same time. Eugene turned to see Sheena who had a deep frown in her forehead. He shook his head.

"Not that I know… why?" Sheena spoke. Leaning on in the better disposition to listening whatever Pete had to say.

"I saw them back there. Arnold… I don't know… I thought Arnold was hitting on her but Helga just didn't get it. Then suddenly…"

"Arnold _what?_" Eugene cut him off.

"Arnold was hitting on her?" Sheena seemed dumbfounded.

"Well…. That's what it looked like."

"Did they see you?"

"No…." he shook his head, without a doubt "Helga was there; she was wiping clean her heels when Arnold arrived. He embraced her from behind and she freaked out. Then Arnold flirted with her but Helga was still… almost hysterical; accusing him of being stalking her. Then he suddenly cornered her and..."

"…and?" Sheena demanded. Pete made a pause as Joey and Lorenzo passed by.

Then he went on "_'Stop your stupid little games, you asshole!'_ She said and shoved him hard. He fell back and I took flight. I didn't want to find myself in her way…"

"It was Arnold, then…" Eugene asked, still in low voice. "Earlier I heard her and Phoe…" He pretended to let them know what he'd heard before but then a furious looking Helga went by. The three of them followed her lithe figure. She continued walking on blindly; shoving people out of her way and completely unaware of the attention she was receiving. She'd reached the van they were using as storage and tossed up there the signboard she was holding. Then she slammed close the backdoor and turned around to find James in front of her.

She staggered at first, seemingly confused but then a soft smile appeared on her face and threw her arms around him. Eugene smiled seeing their display. James circled her waist and kissed the tip of her nose quickly, as if trying that his actions went unnoticed. Then let go of her and spoke to her in low voice.

Eugene felt somebody's presence at his right and turned up to find Phoebe. He stood to let her have his seat and moved to the next chair. Phoebe came from Nadine's and probably intended to work with Sheena. Eugene watched as they drew out their paperwork and turned around to find Latrisha still out there. She was talking and laughing with a group of guys and still throwing fleeting looks to the couple by the van and towards him.

The redhead cracked a laugh when her eyes pointed towards Gerald and then she motioned as if she were sliding a credit card down between his cheeks but shook his head when Sheena and Phoebe turned to see him with reproving sights. Pete stood up and left the place because he couldn't stop laughing.

A minute later he was all serious to fit the mood of the solemn girls. Things didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Maybe we should call it a day… let's say… at five o'clock and program something else next week." Eugene said, looking up to the sky. It looked like it was raining in the next town or something; then turned to see his watch. It was three forty-five already.

"But people are still coming on… maybe we should wait until…"

"The only ones that are coming are those who Helga brings over at gunpoint." Phoebe stated looking at the group of guys chatting away in the waiting area. Most of them were former peers from High School times; Helga's old preys.

"That's not true… We still have some customers that come on their own." Sheena pointed a group of two men and two women looking surreptitiously to the young and beautiful girls and boys walking around as they waited for their cars.

"I think Eugene's idea is right" Phoebe said. "Let's say five o'clock is the closing hour. If for some reason there are still people coming then…"

"…_how hard is just to give me a call to let me know you're coming?"_ Helga's voice sounded stressed and they turned to see the blonde girl coming their way. "You're all day long glued to that damn thing, so don't say you couldn't do it!"

"I called you!"

"Ten minutes ago and you let it ring just once!" she had dropped her voice. "A fucking message at least!" she made a halt when they reached them. "How are numbers so far?"

"Not so good." Sheena spoke, looking up at her and avoiding James.

"We're not that bad, but we're still far from our goal." Phoebe informed.

"See?" Helga turned to see James. "You think you can show up suddenly and right away I'm leaving everything because of you."

"There are around fifteen persons in here. I'm not sure if your presence's still that necessary..."

"In fact…" Eugene started "It was after Helga's arrival that things kinda improved"

"Maybe if you'd show up earlier…"

"Maybe I'd showed up earlier if I _knew_ you were coming…"

"Come on, Helga… I just came all the way from St. Louis. It's almost three hours…"

"And you couldn't spare just a minute to send a message." She puffed. "What did you do during the flight?" James shook his head, impatient.

"Work…and sleep." George forced his way into the conversation.

"And the pretty boy assumes I'm available for him whenever he likes, huh?" she stated brusquely "Sorry man, but you're wrong. I promised these guys I'll be here helping them and the numbers are far from good…"

"And your presence guarantees that everything's gonna be alright?"

"In fact, we were talking about…" Phoebe started before Eugene hushed her.

"I'm not going back on my word."

"So you're being serious?"

"Helga… I understand if you want to go…" Nadine had approached as some others.

"I promised to come and help and that's what I gonna do!" she stated stubbornly.

"That's you final word then?" James stated with a coldness that chilled Eugene's mood. "You're saying you're gonna stay here until the numbers are adequate, aren't you?" he said looking at her and then at Phoebe and Sheena.

"Yes." Helga nodded defiantly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I'm leaving only when we reach the goal." She stated facing him squarely and then walked to the van and took the badge again.

"Then you don't leave me another choice." James mumbled to himself then turned to see Sheena again. "How far are you from your goal, Sheena?" Sheena blushed and answered. James's mouth became a thin line. "And your goal was?" he frowned "Really?"

"You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Helga's asked from the van after she took her hair away from her face. A scornful smile curved her lips.

"I'm not losing my time anymore. We have a plight here and I'm gonna solve it. That's what I do." After his statement, Eugene turned around to see that everyone who was close enough had their full attention on them; most of them with their mouths agape or their eyes expectant. "Are you taking checks?" he asked Sheena again.

"No!" Arnold answered from his spot beyond an amused looking George. James turned around, his brows raised as he looked for the source or the reply and when his sight fell on the blond boy his mouth curved into his trademark haughty sneer.

"No checks, then?" He took a sharp intake. "Cash will be." The guy pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans "I don't even know if I have cash." He mumbled to himself.

Helga had stridently expressed her disapproval and was now coming menacingly towards him.

"Barb packed your wallet last night." George smiled, entertained. "She also packed my wallet so anything you need…"

"Good thing Barb's an efficient girl…" James turned around and started counting bills. He paused for a second to face Helga who had stopped in front of him.

"You have to be kidding me." She hissed.

"You seem to forget that I'm not someone to play with" he said in very low hum.

"You've lost your mind!"

"If that's the case then blame yourself" he stated categorically as he folded his wallet and placed it in his back pocket again. His sight swept Helga up and down appreciatively, then cursed under his breath.

"Here!" The dark-haired man turned back to Phoebe and Sheena and set the money on the table "Twenty hundreds for the blonde girl over here…." Eugene blinked. The girls at the desk looked as shocked as him; Helga was shocked too. Sheena turned to him and mouthed something unintelligible but remained still, no daring to touch the money. "I think I'll also need a couple of these" he reached out to take some cloths from the basket at the end of the table.

"What does this mean?" Phoebe's meek voice made James turn down to see her.

"I just bought Helga's services." He uttered, irrefutable.

"And the cloths…?"

"She's gonna wash my car." He shrugged as fumbled with the items in his hands.

"_B… but your car is sparkling clean!"_ Helga spluttered.

"But it is that way because it's wiped every few hours. And seeing that you're so compunctious about your duties I'm gonna let you have your way." He tossed the cloths to her hands, but kept one of the rat gray colored items for himself. "Ready to go?"

"_You son of…!"_ Helga threw the cloths to the ground.

"Shh-shh-shh!" he shushed her "You'll be allowed to curse once you're doing your job so stop making a scene here." Helga squirmed but he ignored her and went on "Besides, you stated you were leaving once you reached your goal, right?" he turned around taking a quick glance over the people surrounded them, making them to take a stand. A boisterous approval was heard in response, Eugene included. The redhead turned around to find almost everyone in there. Both Rhonda and Thad had bigs smile plastered in their faces. Latrisha even gave James words of support. James' self-righteous face turned back to the blonde.

"We've reached our goal. Actually, we surpassed it." Sheena settled the matter.

"Thank you for your support, Sheena!" Helga admonished her "And you, dimwits… you're gonna leave him get away with it?" she turned to the others.

Eugene saw some of their friends fidgeting, but most of them were smiling. The girls even gazed at James with dreamy eyes. Rhonda poked Gerald's ribs when he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. _'Don't you dare!'_ she warned him.

"Move over, Blondie!" Latrisha spoke then, silencing the murmurs. "Let the rest of us to make some offers now."

"I can't believe you bunch of… _RATS!_" Suddenly she cried out and instantly she was nested in James arms. She craned her neck to look around, almost hysterical.

"It wasn't a rat" Pete was chuckling as he picked up the gray fabric and showed it to Helga. "James threw this to your feet."

Helga spun to see him, furious. James' face was stoical. "Let me go!" she shouted "Just let go of me!"

Contrary to what was expected, James drew back the arm holding Helga's upper body, forcing her to cling to his neck; Eugene gasped as he observed her holding tight to him to prevent falling. James then hissed something against her lips as Helga's eyes fixed on his, startled.

"Huh?" James insisted, his voice severe. Helga nodded docilely then "You're sure?" she nodded again. Eugene observed them with interest. Not even the tough and rough Helga Pataki was immune to James' charms. It seemed as if he had casted a spell on her because she looked at him mesmerized. The slightest of the smiles drew on his lips as his right arm went up again to hold her weight. "Ready to go, then?" Her response was hugging him tightly and hiding her face in the hollow of his neck.

Latrisha came to his side. Most of the witnesses sighed and looked in awe at the couple leaving the place. Phoebe ran to the van to pick Helga's bag and asked Pete to reach it to her.

"It was only me or you also felt it?" Latrisha asked discreetly. "I'm turned on!" she mumbled, getting closer. Pete arrived at his side at that very moment.

"My, oh my, Eugene!" He said, breathless. "I'd absolute and positively cheat on you with this man. You're warned!"

Latrisha' smirk let him know he wasn't the only one who'd do it. Eugene got seated again as he realized her tall friend was eyeing uncomfortably those one hundred dollars notes piled up on the table. He placed a friendly arm over her shoulders.

"Yo girly…" their new friend said "you better pick that up before Fuzzy Slippers came and realized what you people just did. He's the only one who can pimp girls in this turf" she warned, circling her forefinger and then turned up, winking to Eugene "Now… who's next?"

* * *

"Well… this was excellent… but I'm still hungry!" Harold groaned.

"Man, I really needed a steak!" Joey agreed.

"Even when the drinks were on us; I just have one thing to say: thanks Sheena!"

"Don't thank me; thank James because without his generous contribution we wouldn't be here!" She almost yelled, probably a cause of the two beers she'd already had. Then added "We're finally done with fundraising events!" there was glee and satisfaction mixed with a hint of repose in her voice.

"Yay!" most of them hooted and others just clapped. There was even who stood and did the victory dance in the aisle.

Tonight they decided to go to Joe's to have steaks or whatever they fancied instead of going to the Coffee Shed. After a very slight drizzle, the sun had finally come out, if only slightly and things went better.

Still, without the pressure for the lack of results they stopped around five thirty and then cleaned up the lot. Then they went to the Community Center to use the showers and change into their normal clothes. Between chatting, laughing, good mood and better disposition they finally made it to the restaurant.

More than two hours, several kilos of steaks and gallons of beer later, there they were. Phoebe's eyes reminded him the narrow slits of his piggy bank. Eugene laughed. He didn't know if it were the almond-shaped eyes of the girl seated as his left or that his vision was distorted a cause of the alcohol but he chortled at the image, nevertheless.

"Maybe we should thank Helga instead." Joey mumbled. Seconds later he raised his bottle "To Helga; to her sacrifice!"

Most of their tipsy friends raised their drinks but some others chortled.

"Puh-lease!" Helen silenced the noisy mumblings "You call it sacrifice?" she spluttered. "She is in cloud nine right now and you pity her!"

"Come on… she didn't want to go but that dude kinda hipnotized her…" Joey started.

"Joey… for God' sake, man!" Sid spoke now "She went off willingly…"

"You can't be so sure, Sid" it was Harold who spoke now.

A chime went off at his left. Eugene turned to see Phoebe as she fumbled with her phone. She was sipping her drink; her eyes seemed minuscule now. He grinned again seeing as she forced her eyes open. She was so pretty, like a little doll made of porcelain. He turned his attention back to the table when he heard Phoebe choking and he reacted quickly sliding his seat back to help her to recover. Rhonda was already patting her back and was asking her what had happened. After a few dramatic coughs, Phoebe seemed to recuperate her breath and motioned to take her phone again but Rhonda had already taken it. She was looking at the screen in awe.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"What happened?" Someone else asked, worried.

Both girls turned to see each other, dumbstruck. Eugene shook Phoebe's arm but didn't get a response. He took then the phone from Rhonda's frozen hands and went right to the last rectangle on the screen.

"James proposed…" he read aloud. Then blinked repeatedly and shook his head as realization fell onto him. "Oh my God, _James proposed!"_

Pete took the phone from his now frozen hands and typed a response quickly "Pics or didn't happen" and sent it.

"Holly shit!"

"Lucky bitch!" Helen exclaimed.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"It's April's fool day or what!" Thad blinked.

"Oh, my God, Helga's engaged!"

"Come on!" Harold snorted "She's not engaged; she's gonna turn him down flatly!"

"Oh my God, Helga's engaged before me!"

"She's gonna reject him!"

"You're all crazy!" Nadine raised her voice "You just can't reject a guy like James."

"He had it planned… that's why he paid…" Sheena was interrupted when another chime arrived. Everyone leaned on, expectant. Phoebe touched tenderly the screen and carried her hand to her mouth.

"It's a solitaire." She let out as she exhaled, her eyes shone. "It's beautiful!"

Eugene craned his neck to take a good look at the picture of the ring set on Helga's finger before it was passed over. He smirked when he saw the message accompanying it. _'Don't say a word yet. We want to take it easy.' _

"Oops; I think it's too late for that." he said aloud as he saw about fifteen avid faces around the table. Then felt Phoebe shifting uncomfortably at his side.

"Oops!" she agreed.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't own any of the TM mentioned here as Ford F150; Toyota Highlander; Levi's. I don't own the song 'It's raining men'; the names of singers/ actors/ characters/ artist/ directors/ films or TV shows or series mentioned; the name of basketball players or their teams either. They're here just as cultural background. **

**I only own the plot and the OC. **

**Thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers of both versions: Miss Cerezo, Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, MarHelga, Diana Carolina, Letifiesta, Unplugged, hel201, raitsuki141, dos invitadas, Erinne y avergonzada. ****No tienes por qué estarlo. Me encanta recibir tus reviews. Lamento no haber podido publicar el sábado pero ya estamos aquí. ****También to Nep2uune for her constant support and to Lolita Pataki, heyarnoldlover, and another guest.**

**Next chapter will be here in a couple of days. It's Phoebe's and its name's 'Engaged'.**

**April 1st, 2013.**

**See you soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 34**

**ENGAGED**

* * *

"Six fucking hours!" Helga barked to her phone "Do you have idea how stupid I looked standing out of your office the entire morning?" she paused as James spoke and then she went on, cutting him off. "You can start speaking Russian for all I care…" she paused again "Of course I went to look for a hotel; do you think I'm idiot? Actually I went to four hotels around your office and there was no room in any of them; then I called some few others and nothing. _'We have a Congress, ma'am'._ I went then for lunch and stayed in the restaurant as long as I could until the waiters started to see me weirdly; then I walked aimlessly around, dragging a pink suitcase behind me because _I intended to stay!_"

She waited again as she took several deep intakes "Surprise, surprise… None of the bitches working with you had the decency…!"

There was a knock in the door of the Pataki residence and Phoebe went down to take care, happy to leave her friend alone. She opened the door to find a gigantic bouquet of flowers blocking the face of the carrier. Phoebe stepped aside to let him in. The guy smiled to her and gave her a card before hurry to the door without uttering a single word. Phoebe followed him, startled by the unusual behavior for a delivery boy but the guy had hopped on his Ford truck with no logo, pulled out and disappearing down the corner in matter of seconds.

"That's strange."She closed the door and then went straight to see the huge bouquet set on the counter. It was a beautiful bunch made of a vast variety of flowers: there were camellias, irises, blue bell flowers, fennel and of course, giant sunflowers among other unknown blossoms. The smell of nature filled the Pataki's living room. Phoebe doubted she'd be able to carry the bunch upstairs, so she went in search of her friend to let her know. Maybe this way she'd forgive James sooner. Dismissing an annoying pang in her guts, she looked down at the card in her hands. It was a neat handwriting that read.

'_I'm really sorry. I just found out. Do you have idea how I feel right now? I wish I have the power to send everything to hell and run away to be with you. There are so many things in here that I dreamed to show you and now it's not possible. I'm deeply sorry. James.'_

With a yearning sigh, Phoebe reentered to Helga's chamber. She could see that her friend was still mad but seemed mostly tired. Two flights and the long unfruitful waiting had taken its toll on her. Her voice gave her away.

"I know I should call, but you never do so I decided to pay you with the same cordiality. I thought a surprise visit would be a good idea. Fat chance! It never occurred to me that when I finally decided to call your phone would be dead; George's phone would be dead; even Shawn's would be dead…." She sighed wearily "The girl who attended me refused to call Pat; she called me instead_ 'a fucking stalker'_ and threw the security guards on me. You know what I said: '_I had enough of this shit! Go to hell, James Brighton-Lewis…"_ she stopped abruptly. Phoebe called her attention over the card and Helga turned to see her with a frown but her attention was still on the other side of the line "WHAT?" she choked. "No, no, no, no…"

Phoebe was close enough to hear him through the phone.

"_Yes; it's about time. We need to make it public. I'm tired of hiding it. If Judy had known she'd never acted that way; she'd welcome you to come over…" _Helga snorted.

"I think she knew very well who I was…" she muttered.

"_Anyway, that doesn't fix this. I'm going to let them know…"_

"This's not a decision you're taking on your own…" Helga stated, warningly.

So… it was her who wanted to keep it quiet, not him. Phoebe shook her head, surprised. Her theory about James taking to the extreme his helping hand was crumbling to nothing in front of her. _Why it was so hard to believe? Why just can't accept that…?_

"You don't want the media all over you, right?" Helga went on again "I know you know how to deal with them but you don't want them distracting their attention from your actual work to your private life, do you? Because _I know_ for sure I don't want that kind of attention…"

The small girl shook her friend's arm forcefully to get her attention again and shoved the card to her nose, pointing downstairs. Helga frowned and grabbed the card, taking it away from her face. As she read it, Phoebe found another note in the reverse. She held Helga's hand up to read it. It was the same handwriting.

'_Dear Helga, _

_James is feeling so bad that I'm afraid he'd end firing that girl. I know how those assemblies are; they are absolutely isolated to prevent leaks. There was nothing he could do. Please, don't be so hard on him. Patricia. _

_PS. Are you busy tonight? I'd like to meet you later. How about seven o'clock at the fountain in Green Hills Mall? Bring a friend if you like. Melissa will be there too.'_

It ended with a phone number. Phoebe blinked absorbing the new information. Patricia Brighton-Lewis was interceding for his son!

She pointed Helga to turn the card over but the blonde's face was melting as she rushed past her in her way downstairs.

* * *

Phoebe observed her go with a smile. She'd swear Helga was enjoying being engaged to a handsome bachelor and she felt really happy for her. If someone deserved the attentions she was receiving now it was her blonde friend. What a reward after years and years of unrequited love and senseless devotion to an undeserving guy…. Well…

Arnold wasn't unworthy at all, in fact but he had lost so much time. These past two weeks Phoebe noticed he looked really sad, almost lost and she felt bad for him. He'd visited her days ago to ask about Helga's business now that she was engaged and she was even more inaccessible to the rest of the gang. They have seen each other the Fourth of July in the celebration the gang had at the park along with half Hillwood, but they didn't talk each other there.

Helga hadn't gone to any of the reunions at the Coffee Shed but went to play to the courts with them some evening and had attended to both of the now famous Rhonda's Wednesday Sleepovers where she was bombarded with questions about her new status as a fiancée.

Well… going back to Arnold, now Phoebe knew for sure he was into her. How deeply she didn't know exactly but that gloomy expression in his emerald eyes was too obvious to be overlooked. He had given up in his search for cashing that other kiss after his persistent intends that Sunday in the car wash. Still, he didn't give away anything else besides certain concern for her wellbeing giving their ignorance about James's antecedents but he still mentioned his best wishes to them.

Phoebe had also seen Gerald recently, but she'd talked to him just once given that she only could get close to him when he was by his own, without Dionne, who had started to share some of the Coffee Shed evenings as well. Phoebe then asked him about her suspicions of Arnold's feelings towards Helga but Gerald didn't betray his friend. He only said it felt strange knowing the new circumstances of the said girl. He said they hadn't seen it coming and that was probably why he, Arnold and the rest of the boys were still having problems to accept that the hell-girl of the group was now taken.

'_One day she's playing in the old courts with you and the guys and the next she's engaged to some tight ass.' _ Phoebe knew what he meant. Suddenly Helga was not only out of reach to any guy but it was as if she were the 'It Girl' all over again. Not even Rhonda was at her level now.

And talking about wedding plans… there were none of them so far.

The first of the sleepovers, Helga let clear to them that they weren't planning a wedding in the short-term, so they should stop making plans about wedding salons, churches, maids, gowns and all the paraphernalia related to the event. She informed them that they decided to take it easy and talk again about the matter after the elections in November or better yet in January, when James' contract expired. She also said she had already made that point clear to Olga too, who had been ecstatic; and that had also calmed down Bob and Miriam's quasi heart attacks.

Then she said nothing to the rest of the girls but to Phoebe she kind of let on the table that there was an agreement going on between them, but she had not been more explicit in that regard. That hint was what had Phoebe thinking that her theory about James' help was maybe unusual but still possible; even considering that his word and a diamond ring were in the middle of everything. But then again, not anyone had a friend like James. He was one in his kind.

Even though now she seemed okay with it, at the beginning her blonde friend was kind of reluctant to consider her engagement as something serious - which was highly suspicious to Phoebe - and the way she handled the valuable ring was scandalous to say the least. She had forgotten it in the marble sink of Phoebe's bathroom once and in Rhonda's guest bedside table again. She had taken it off when she went to play with the guys and asked Harold to keep it in _his short's pocket for God's sake! _After being scolded by every one of the girls in the gang she opted by don't wearing it anymore. She kept it now in the jewelry box on her vanity.

Phoebe walked over the said cabinet and opened the box. There it was, wrapped in a navy blue velvety cloth. It was a vintage solitaire ring made of platinum with six prongs that held the intensely blue and almost three carats, round diamond stone. It was a family jewel; it had been James' mother engagement ring once.

After admiring the sparkling stone set in the sleek ring for over a minute, Phoebe enveloped it again and left it in its special spot in the jewelry box. She let out a deep sigh. It must be tremendous the responsibility of being entrusted with such treasure… and what to say about the commitment involved.

Days ago, Rhonda lectured them about diamonds and had listed the qualities that made this ring really special. Starting with the long speech about the 'four C's' and going on with that it was probably cut by a guy with a Swiss name and that the diamond was very rare and very expensive given the intensity of its color; besides, there was the design itself and the material of the ring…. What Phoebe learnt in the end was that the Brighton-Lewis weren't cheap, in any sense.

And all that was before you take in consideration that even without all his wealth and his background, James Brighton-Lewis himself was such a prize. Phoebe inhaled deeply again and closed her beautiful almond eyes to acknowledge that nuisance in her guts. She was jealous. She was jealous of her best friend's luck. She exhaled long and slowly, allowing the spasm to ease. Then inhaled again, throwing her head back.

But hers wasn't a malicious jealousy; just normal jealousy or maybe even noble jealousy. She knew her friend deserved it. More than any other girl, she deserved it and Phoebe was happy for her. She'd given so much without expect nothing in change; nothing at all for so long. She'd wished happiness for his beloved year after year after year…

She remembered that last New Year's Eve, following her example, Phoebe had also spared one of her wishes to want that her best friend found happiness and now her wish seemed to be becoming true. Phoebe chuckled. What a silly thought…. But she had actually voiced that wish.

But those well wishes didn't hide the realization that every time she saw James her blood ran faster through her veins and her heart doubled its beats. She liked the guy; a lot. It wasn't the first time she liked a guy this way but this obsession with him was becoming ridiculous. Her last obsession of the kind had been months ago when the photos of certain Prince came out. _Damn Prince Barry and damn his well-shaped royal ass! __  
_

There she went again… Why he has to be so fucking hot when her mind was idle. She dreamed of him the entire day; evoking real or dreamt up conversations here and there; imaging he was with her all day long; talking to her. Then she sharing her inner thoughts with him and watching him smile just for her. She dreamed of him in the night; dreamed having him on her bed; giving her restless nights…. She opened her eyes.

Nights that he didn't dare to share with Helga so far she knew.

* * *

By means of all her soft ways Phoebe had inquired Helga about the matter. After her usual push, Helga had finally let her know that they hadn't gone beyond that foreplaying stage yet. Kissing and embracing and making out and hands going to private places but then James always stopped her when things seemed to be reaching the point of no return. Phoebe remembered very well their last conversation about the matter.

"_Maybe he has problems, you know? He's not that young…"_

"_Problems as… problems, you ask?" Helga had asked aiming her pointer finger up to the sky. Phoebe had laughed, nodding. "Nope. Not at all. There's a cannon ready to fire off down there. Believe me."_

"_Then why…?" Phoebe whined, frustrated "I don't understand. It's not the usual. Guys are always ready to take any opportunity…"_

_Helga had only shrugged, nonchalantly, but observed her warily. Phoebe knew she wasn't being completely sincere._

"_There is something else!" she accused her. Helga seemed affronted but said nothing. "You're so frustrating sometimes! Why you're that way? Why Helga?!" she shot to her friend, upset._

"_Damn it, Pheebs!" the blonde shot back "There's something called privacy! You know it very well!"_

"_Is James impotent? Is he gay?" she asked right away. Helga let out a derisive sound. "Is that it, right? He's gay, I knew it!" There. Helga snapped then._

"_He says he doesn't want to seduce me!" she'd yelled "He says he doesn't want just to take my body; that he's had enough bodies to this day and doesn't want me to be just another! Happy now?" Helga grunted. "When he talks about the amount of 'bodies' he had had I just see red and don't want to talk anymore." Helga crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back, frustrated._

"_Then he just kills the mood, right?" Phoebe got close to Helga and caressed her hair as she spoke softly. Helga nodded._

"_Why does he do that?" _

'_Why indeed?' Phoebe asked herself but on the outside she only shrugged. "Maybe he's only trying to protect you" she adventured "… from falling in love with him" Helga remained silent for a while._

"_Phoebe… he pretends to marry me!" she puffed. After a while she went on "Maybe he doesn't like me…"_

"_That's not true…. Of course he likes you… maybe too much…. What does he say? Have he said…? Have he said the L word?" Helga shook her head "Have you said it?" she shook her head again._

"_How can I say it when it's not true? You know I don't love him."_

"_But you do like him?"_

"_Well, yeah…" she beamed "…a lot, in fact."_

"_Maybe he is indeed conservative after all; wants to wait until be married."_

"_Sure! Then he goes and sleeps with someone else until the wedding comes?" Helga scoffed. "I've thought that already. That's not being conservative."_

So this was the kind of things that made Phoebe think he was just helping her. James was avoiding intimacy because he was helping her to get her beloved and he didn't want to hurt her in the process. Phoebe was certain that James was actually attracted to Helga but _he also knew_ that Helga had been in love with Arnold her entire life. Phoebe knew this because Helga admitted that she had told him since they met, eight years ago and added that recently again, when they met again and before started dating, he'd asked about the matter and she confirmed she was still in love with the guy but in now an appeased way.

"_Then… how did he propose? What did he say exactly? If he knows you don't love him and he didn't say he loved you then…" Phoebe remembered she'd been surprised. She supposed a guy clamored his love and then he kneeled down but…_

"_Well…. He did propose..." Helga blinked "It was so sudden…." She seemed to go through the scene again "We'll been invited to attend to his parents' to have dinner with the entire family…"_

"_Did you finally meet Edward …?" Helga turned to see her, as out of base._

"_No, I didn't. He couldn't make it on time. But we talked on the phone…. Well… we were going to the big house through the cobbled path..." _Phoebe already knew another secret about the Brighton-Lewis that only their closest knew. James and his parents' houses communicated through their gardens._ "I was nervous because I was wearing jeans and a plain blouse…"_

"_Which one?"_

"_The pale pink… the one with flower shaped buttons?"_

"_It's lacy. You look great in it. Besides, that color always suits you" she'd said, reassuringly._

_Helga smiled appreciating her gesture. "Well, the fact was that we were laughing because my heels –I was still wearing those stilettos, remember? – well, they were getting stuck in the stones and suddenly…"_

_It happened so fast. James wasn't at her side anymore and she thought he was also having problems with his shoes since he seemed to be crouched. When Helga went back the two steps she'd advanced, James suddenly was taking her hand and she realized he was actually on his knee. Then she saw the ring and everything became confused after that. They there were; in the middle of his garden and he was waiting for her response._

"_You said yes immediately?" Phoebe asked, anxious._

"_I don't remember" Helga spoke with difficulty. "I guess I did, but I can't recall…" She exhaled "What I do remember is feeling his warm touch and seeing his beautiful face illuminated by the lamppost…"_

"…_Then you said yes?"_

"_How could I say no?" she asked back, elated. "How could I reject him?" Phoebe snorted at the truth of that statement. "When I say yes, he got up and took me in his arms to make me spin." Helga let out a happy laugh "…and kissed me…. Then everything went crazy. I mean it, it - went - literally- crazy. George was the first to come up to congratulate us, then Shawn…. I don't know how but all of a sudden we were arriving to the Patio when I saw them all standing right there…"_

"_They knew?" Phoebe giggled, imaging the scene "Were they expectant? James told them?" Helga nodded._

"_Well… then … we were received with congratulations and hugs and kisses and… Sir Robert had a bottle of champagne ready…"_

"_Which champagne?"Helga closed her eyes and frowned, forcing her memory._

"_Krug… I think... Dark green bottle, golden labels…"_

"_Was it good?"_

"_I can't remember. Sir Roberts told wonders…" Helga smiled and closed her eyes "…mmmhmm… it was mature…spicy…sparkling of course!" she looked up "…don't know how to describe it… a lot of sensations at the same time…. But then James' lips also produce that effect" Helga giggled. "Sir Robert said he'd had it for almost ten years, waiting for the special occasion."_

"_Was Sir Robert happy?"_

"_He seemed happy. Wanted to keep my attention to himself the entire night but Mike eventually came and took him away."_

Helga went on with them having steak for dinner but didn't remember having touched it and then they stay with the family the rest of the evening. James took her right to her house after leaving the big house past midnight.

"_So there was no action… again"_

"_Nope. No hanky-panky. Hmm. Well… earlier we kinda broke his couch but still…"_

"_His couch?"_

"_It made a creaking sound…" she shrugged "James has a lovely couch in his studio. It's really fluffy and soft. The one in his living room is also good but it's kinda rigid… and white!" She pouted._

"_What about his bedroom?" _

_Helga looked at her with caution._

"_I haven't been up there yet"_

"_I know you haven't slept with him but…"_

"_I haven't stepped into his bedroom, Pheebs."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He hasn't invited me yet. I can't impose, can I?"_

"_Don't you think he's hiding something?" Phoebe raised her brows, naughty._

"_Pheebs!" Helga chided her "I just can't go up there without…"_

"_But you're the master of breaking and entering…"_

"_You're insane!" Helga looked at her with surprise. "I mean…. What for…?" As if she had never done this before! "His house is large enough to…" she paused; Phoebe knew she had injected in her friend the suspicion "I think it'd be obvious if I try going up surreptitiously. I need to reach the staircase and then climb up to the next level..." she shook her head, dismissing it "What would be the point?"_

"_I don't know… Maybe he's hiding the corpses of his former girlfriends…"_

_Helga cracked a laugh._

"_Like Blackbeard?" she laughed again. Shaking her head "I mean Bluebeard!" she corrected herself at the same time Phoebe did._

"_Bluebeard. Yeah. That guy who asked his wife to keep herself from opening just that one chamber in the whole castle, which she obviously did." Helga nodded, and then laughed._

"_I can't imagine James as Bluebeard."_

"_Seems to fit. He's older and experienced…suddenly comes and proposes… have fancy rides and some entourage; makes an impression…." Helga dismissed her._

"_I've thought that he might be hiding some kinky stuff in there."_

"_Oh, my God, Helga." Phoebe exclaimed, alarmed "Do you think it's possible?"_

"_Nah!" she laughed "I asked him already but he snorted and said that now that he thought about it maybe he needed to make some arrangements because I'm too tall!" She rolled her eyes "You can't talk to him that way, Pheebs. He's always one step ahead."_

"_You're sure he was just kidding?"_

Helga nodded but remained in silence for a while, as if musing in all the things said. There was something odd in the entire thing when you come to think seriously. And it was mortifying. What if Helga was in danger for real? What if James was plotting something that'd end being Helga's perdition?

Making a summary what they got? The best outcome would be that he'd fallen in love and wanted to marry her. It would be Helga's decision if she agreed to marry him knowing she didn't love him. It could work out, but Phoebe thought Helga was still too young to be married.

Another option could be Brian's worry about James wanting to marry a girl he liked but where he could take advantage of the fact that he, being smarter, older and let alone powerful, wanted her as a trophy wife; emulating his father. That way he'd get a beautiful, young, clean and easy to manipulate wife. Helga didn't seem to be easy to manipulate but she was really young and inexpert in many aspects. And James was absolutely capable to wangle his way into her life and take her apart from everyone and everything. Even this entire non-intimacy thing seemed to fit in his plot, to have her needy, willing...

There were also other more innocent possibilities as Phoebe's idea he was only helping her; or that James was still hurt after the attack; or then that other theory about… but not. He just looking for entertainment now seemed unsubstantiated seeing that he had actually proposed.

Phoebe shook her head, berating herself. Why she was being so suspicious? Why she couldn't simply believe that he just liked her for herself and was trying out a relationship and that was it. He proposed because that way he made clear to the rest of the guys cajoling her that she was taken; and finally, maybe even to coerce her to go to visit him, since it was easier for her to control her free time.

Maybe that was it… she was speculating just too much. She needed to stop over thinking and enjoy her friend's happiness.

* * *

Phoebe went downstairs after taking a look to the clock. It was quarter past six and the hills weren't that close. She found Helga smiling and sweet talking to the phone as she caressed the blossoms. It seemed that James was already forgiven… even when it wasn't his fault after all… it wasn't her fault either. It was just a series of unfortunate events. The fact that both, he and his bodyguards were that unavailable, had a lot to do with the antecedent that James had been already injured in a Congress of this kind by a radical member of his same party or that was what rumors pointed.

The girl with dark hair took the card from her friend's hand and turning it around. Helga raised her brows when Phoebe pointed her watch.

"You need to hurry!" she warned her friend. Helga covered her phone.

"You're going with me, right?"

Phoebe turned to see what she was wearing; a floral patterned summer dress. She wasn't half bad. She nodded. Helga was still wearing what she used in the flight so she needed to change. She hurried upstairs without leaving her phone.

Five minutes later the blonde came down wearing a beige knee-long skirt with ruffled hem and an aqua colored blouse with halter neck; matching sandals ended her ensemble. She looked lovely and poised.

"Helga, your ring!" the blonde held up her left hand for her to see it. It shone as much as her eyes.

"Let's get going."

* * *

"What do you think now?" Helga asked her.

"They're so elegant…and beautiful and _easy-going…"_ Phoebe let out a deep breath.

"I told you. There was no reason to be anxious."

"I know. You were right… There is no doubt where James' eyes come from"

"You know… I always dreamt to be that kind of woman…"

"What kind of woman?

"That kind of woman… Melissa's kind"

"I'm not sure if I understand…"

"Oh, you know of course!… I mean this kind of woman who leaps out of the bed and does this…" she craned her neck and shook her mane "and their hair looks amazing. Then they go downstairs to grab homemade muffins from the polka dot basin in her kitchen counter; the kind of woman who have plants that don't die on them. That their fruit bowls aren't full of rotten pears from three weeks ago because they actually _eat the fruit!_

"Then they go to work wearing tennis shoes under a skirt suit to show to the world they have a power walk… They also have day bags, evening bags and even clutches. They only grab a weed smoothie at lunchtime because it's enough to keep them going…

"Helga…"

"Wait, just wait. I'm inspired…" she beamed "…it's all they need to keep them going even although at lunch time they jog and _enjoy it_ because they don't have flesh that move independently to the main frame..."

"You don't have flesh that…"

"…and finally…they have easy access to pens at a bar to finish the crossword they've started before the man they desired to take as lover… or in Melissa's case, as husband, the one she _stole from another woman_ says to her _'Hey, last night was great!'_." Helga stopped to look up to the sky. "You know… that kind of woman." She ended with a smile. "I think I'm inspired again"

"But Helga…"

"What?" finally her friend turned to acknowledge her.

"… You already are that kind of woman…" Phoebe said with conviction "I mean… with the adequate adaptations… you fit in that mold."

Helga remained silent, musing in her words for a while and finally said, meditative "Maybe you're right, Phoebe…. But you are that kind of woman too. You've been her for a while, by the way"

Phoebe remained also thoughtful as they walked all the way towards the car and then climbed on.

"When was that we became that?" they asked in unison.

* * *

"By the way, you don't have flesh that move independent the main frame…" In the ride back home Phoebe started again.

Helga pointed her breast. "I assure you I have."

"But your girls only make you look better"

"But I'd never look like Melissa…" she pouted.

"But Melissa is too thin!" Phoebe said "Did you saw what she had for dinner? Was it birdseed?" Helga nodded, incredulous.

"She's really skinny, right?"

"Not even Rhonda is that skinny"

"Well, Rhonda is happy. She's been feeding herself with love."

"You think so?"

"You don't?" Helga turned to see her. Phoebe shrugged. "I dunno… Thad's kinda perv."

"Why you say so?

"How do you think he does to keep Sarah interested on him? She's not naïve… or young. She's around twenty-seven … and she's a very smart girl, the kind of girl we talked before."

"So…"

"Thad must put some really good moves on her…in bed… that's why he has Rhonda so captivated… but I'm worrying about the future if…"

"... If she fells for him?"

"Kinda…" Helga bit her lip. "I'm afraid that after this whole venture she ends heartbroken."

"Look, Helga. Rhonda's a grown girl… she must know what she's doing, don't you think?"

Helga shrugged "Maybe we should start worrying when the time arrives; it's that what you say?"

"Well, Yeah. What's the point of worrying now if she looks so happy?"

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right!" Phoebe said arrogantly.

"Get out of here!" the blonde retorted, smiling happily as the red Ford Fusion slid through the traffic.

A sudden worry crossed her mind. She hoped that after this whole adventure it wasn't someone else who ended heartbroken.

Phoebe smiled, trying to get rid of any bad presages.

"You fixed things with James, then? How did it end?"

"Well… he's gonna come tomorrow. Gonna stay the night so he said…" Helga's brow rose, excited. "I just remembered I'm waiting for a visit..."

"Tomorrow is Arnold's Thanks Party, remember? He's cleared that day already." Phoebe cut her off.

"Sheesh! I knew something was flashing in the back of my mind!"

"You can't miss it. In fact Arnold is throwing it to thank you specially, besides the others."

"I'll ask him if it's no problem if James comes along" she bit her lip "anyway… I already have James' address in DC and Pat phone's number. He's gonna entrust me with a duplicate key and tell his team's spokeswoman about us." Se ended "Oh, and not more surprise visits from any side!"

"He thought in everything"

"Hey, they were my ideas too!" she frowned "… but yeah, it's great he's so thoughtful."

He was so many things besides thoughtful, Phoebe thought. Patient and caring…

"Oh, and he's gonna try to be here for the Country Club Gala on Friday"

"That's great, Helga" she hesitated "…but if he comes you still can take me as your date?"

Helga blinked "Of course. James is a member. He doesn't need an invite."

"You know that it'd be Arnold's crew who'd be attending the tables at the Gala?" Phoebe asked, suddenly remembering she hasn't dropped the news on her friend.

"Really?" Helga turned, frowning "It's okay, I guess… though it'd be weird having our friend in the service when we are guests."

"Our friends… Arnold said they needed extra help so he was recruiting people days ago."

"Really? And who signed up?"

"…Gerald, of course; and Joey and Thad too."

"Thad isn't going as Rhonda's date?"

"Of course not!" Phoebe laughed "Brooke would never let her!"

"Why young girls don't have permission to have toys?" Helga grumbled, Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, they have… but it's not socially acceptable yet."

One way or another, chat was never missing when the two girls were together.

"Uff!" Helga puffed. "I have to double-working these days. Time goes by so quickly."

"Tell me about it" Phoebe agreed. "You know… I declined my parents' invite to the beach next week. I want to stay here. Besides, I live close to Malibu and I'm not big fan of the sand…"

"You tell me about it! ... That's great Pheebs. That way we'll see each other more."

* * *

They talked then of Helga's three days' vacation; same old, same old. They talked about Phoebe starting Med school, _'no Pre-Med anymore, you know'_ Phoebe raised her tiny nose into the air and both laughed. They talked about Sean who seemed to be growing apart; Phoebe suspected that it was because his high school old flame was also back in Florida for the summer break. _'You know, 'Que será, será' _she said with honesty. Maybe it was time to move on.

Phoebe also let her know about the rumble raised by Helga's apparently spellbound reaction to James.

"You know, I guess I was actually under his spell. Have you ever heard Shakira?" then she started to sing "_'Se me acaba el argumento- y la metología- cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía…'__" _she laughed "Now I understand the girl"

Phoebe smirked. She could perfectly understand the girl too. In fact, she also understood the change that was brewing in Helga. She was different. Even more. After two weeks of being engaged and two more quick visits from her fiancé, Helga seemed settled with the expectancy of becoming Mrs. Brighton-Lewis some day. James had come over several days after he proposed and came again days later; but like he couldn't make it the second Friday so Helga decided to pay him a visit on Sunday, meaning today. He will come again tomorrow and if things worked out maybe on Friday too. Things seemed to be going on smoothly for them. Phoebe thought that if she were Helga maybe she'd humor him by going to Washington and staying with him for a few days.

They remained silent for a while. Fortunately the highway traffic was fluent. Phoebe thought that maybe it was time to ask Helga something she really needed to ask.

"So…finally you have a real response to why you accepted James's proposal?"

Helga blinked once and a frown appeared on her forehead but her sight remained on the road. She probably knew this question would come eventually.

"Dunno what to say..." she said with sincerity "I said '_I just couldn't say no'_… but in fact, I _could_ say no, it's just that..." she paused.

"It's just that…?" Phoebe insisted when the pause extended for over a minute.

"It's just that I can't keep waiting eternally for my old wishes to become true…. I know I'm still young and there's still time… but…. the hope of having Arnold is a lost cause. He doesn't care about me that way; I've repeating it to myself for so long that I should've be convinced by now. And this... _strange_... recent interest he seems to have in me… I guess is only physical and… I think was only caused because he _saw me_ with James and he _kinda_ thought it could be him. What do I know? What I know for sure it's that he doesn't pretend to break up with his girl…

"Giving that… accepting that and… resolutely forcing my mind to get over him I should admit then that, to me, no one else is or had never been like James; ever. From Brainy to Andrew; from Wolfgang to Neal; no one had; never; not this close…. I never get bored with him; he's always a challenge and…" she paused to exhale long and slowly "…and my body reacts to him on its own, without … _fear_ and that's... remarkable...

"I know him, I trust him, I like him… I respect him. I know he's a great guy and he's not forcing me into nothing, in any way, which I appreciate. And finally, I know that he cares about me; he respects me and he likes me the way I am."

She ended expressing herself with an artlessness that was grandiose. This was Helga in her natural expression; her purest self, without masks, without affectation, without pretension. Phoebe observed her with admiration. Phoebe knew then, without a doubt, why she loved her best friend: Helga was a great human being.

A strange feeling filled the atmosphere inside the car. Phoebe resolved to break it before Helga's realized and started to get frantic.

"Then... it has nothing to do with the fact that he's very handsome and famous and millionaire?" she joked.

Helga turned to look at her; her eyes bright with mischief.

"Phoebe…" she chided her "Didn't you hear me? The whole lot has to do with it!"

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't own Ford, Ford Fusion, Krug, Prince Barry -I wish- or Shakira's song 'Ciega, Sordomuda' (Blind, Deaf-Mute).**

**Helga's monologue is actually a free transcription from BBC's show 'Miranda' chapter 'The New Me'. I don't own neither it nor any other TM mentioned here or in the rest of the story.**

**The lyrics of Blind, Deaf-Mute should go on the line of '**_I render speechless- with no arguments or method – every time your anatomy get a little-too-close to me'_** or something like that.**

**Thanks for being here. Double thanks to those who follow it and mark it as favorite and to OpRuth who listed this story in a community. I really appreciate it. **

**And Mil Gracias to all my reviewers: Nep2uune and a guest in the English version and to MarHelga, LolitaPataki, Unplugged, Gelygirl, Hel201, Guest, Orkidea16, letifiesta, Erinne, Sweet-sol, princesaloto y of course Miss Cerezo en español. I really appreciate your efussiveness; they are the fuel that keep me going. To ****Guest… I had to go to the net looking for the meaning of your praise because when I read it I thought it was an offense. Thanks and Sorry. Fortunately Yahoo answers made it clear to me. I blame the grandiosity and vastness of our language for my ignorance, which make me to remind you that most of the expresions and bad words in the Spanish version are regionalized to the North of Mexico. Now, ****Rating is changing to M or maybe MA in chapter 37.**

**April 4, 2013.**


	35. Chapter 35

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 35**

**BRUSCHETTA**

* * *

Brian pressed the play button and electronic music filled the ambience again. This was a reproduction list with 30 songs or so, thus if no one complained he didn't need to stay close to the equipment. The beat of the music attracted some dancers to the improvised dance floor set on the roof of Arnold's boarding house as Brian adjusted the volume to keep the conversations alive.

Arnold's parties were always different from canon. There were people of all ages; Phil and Gerthie for starters; then the boarders, the house keepers and that grumpy Mrs. Brown. Then the old gang; new friends, –_like Wolfgang, Arnold's new close friend_ - and some old neighbors like Mr. Green; young neighbors like a couple of very young girls that were flirting with the guys of the gang – _For God' sake, these girls were barely thirteen or something! _- Some little kids -_Where did these kids come from?_ - He thought as he dodged a group of them. Then there were also Abner II and a bunch of cats and dogs; a couple of intimidating big dogs known as bodyguards and a young politician that couldn't stop laughing as he talked to Phil.

Phil was telling them old stories about the neighborhood, about war or about his youth; stories that most of them had heard several times through the years. James was being a good listener probably because as he said, he was a big fan of the neighborhood. He told them that his and his best friend's grandparents lived in the vicinity several blocks to the west and they used to hang around this part of town after school when they were teens.

What he didn't tell was that their grandparents didn't actually lived in Hillwood but in what folks use to call '_The Mansions'_; a small area with big houses where rich people lived at the dawn of XX Century. Now most of those large houses where offices or had been demolished to build apartment buildings, malls, schools or more office complexes. Still, you couldn't deny that the guy really knew well all those streets and he proved it by naming them in order from Pine Street to Old Oak Lane and he even knew the buildings and stores more representatives of the area.

Brian strolled over the end of the roof to take a beer and walked toward the group gathered by the staircase. There was Rhonda and Thad- _They really thought they could fool someone?_ -Then there were Gerald and Dionne –that girl had made an impression now. _She owned Gerald_-. Then Eugene, Nadine, Lorenzo and Helen were also there. Sid and Lila were a little beyond them, feeding each other with so much love. Contrary to most projections, they had been together for over three weeks now.

Mrs. Brown was warily seeing her daughter talking cheerfully with one of the bodyguards. Brian arrived to Helga side then. She was looking at the street ahead leaned on the parapet, all by her own.

"Hey you!"

She turned to him, smiling absentmindedly. "Hey, Brainy…"

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, lazily "Don't remember when the last time I was here was."

"Last year… Arnold threw a Geek party, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" she chuckled "but I didn't come or what…?"

"You came but then you went off early because Bob was calling you insistently. There was a whole lot missing or something"

Helga raised her brows then blinked "Yeah, I remember now" Brian was sure she remembered now. Back then he had had the impression that it was because Arnold was showing off his new girlfriend and she only used Bob as an excuse.

"Something's wrong." he stated seeing her uneasiness "Helga, it's me…just tell me" he said in low voice.

Helga grunted and turned around with precaution then turned to him "My stomach aches but it's nothing, really."

"Maybe you ate something stale… or strawberries…?"

"What?" she frowned "No." She turned warily to the table "I never eat strawberries… besides they don't damage my stomach but my skin."

"Is there a problem with James?"

"With James? Of course not." She grinned then "Just look at him… having the time of his life with Phil"

"Aren't you jealous?" He teased. Helga sneered, then retorted lowering her voice.

"My name's not Dionne" she laughed again "What's wrong with that bitch?"

"What's wrong with Gerald?!" Brian was the one who scoffed then "Why you let someone you barely know to annoy your friends that way?"

"Maybe she's really pretty?"

"But she's not pretty…"

"Maybe the bitch is really good when she goes downtown."

Brian shook his head, smiling. Helga was lost cause. "You're insane, Helga."

"Hey! For what I've heard it's a valid reason to stay with a bitch… But I mean, what a shame! Gerald's a nice kid"

Then she puckered her lips and rubbed her abdomen.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… and stop being nosey…" she shoved him lightly "You know what?" she smiled impishly "I just suggested Phoebe she should make a move on Gerald…just to teach that bitch a lesson."

"What are you two plotting?" They both turned to find James coming on, a soda in his hand.

"…how to get rid of a bitch." Helga smiled as James' brow creased. She pointed Dionne with her nose.

"What's her problem?" James asked before take a swig of his drink.

"She's stealing our friend…"

James coughed suddenly and turned around, covering his mouth. Brian smiled seeing him struggling to compose himself. When he raised his sight, his eyes shone with amusement. He cleared his throat before talk again.

"You mean like me?" he chuckled. "I'm stealing you away… You think they're gonna plot to get rid of me?"

"Nah" Helga waved her hand. "Girls love you and guys know better than messing with Old Betsy" she showed her fist. Brian smiled. Despite he didn't trust entirely this guy he had to admit that James was good to Helga. Besides, he respected her; didn't touch her in public, at least not in front of the gang.

"Is this your boyfriend, Eleanor?" Arnold's grandmother arrived at their side then.

"Yep, Gerthie. This is James" Helga nodded "Do you met Gerthie already, James?"

"She's the lovely owner of this building, I've heard"

"In fact it's Phil. That old sack of potatoes never gave it to me. I'm only the lovely housekeeper" she grumbled. Then she turned to James "So you're the one who's gonna take Eleanor back to the White House?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right to the Oval Office."

"Very Well. That's where she belongs. Take care of her, lad, coz she's a good girl." Gerthie nodded, patting his arm. "…kinda nut, but still a good girl" she added, strangely solemn and with that she went off. Brian observed her go the same than his companions. Helga' sight held sympathy.

"Why does she call you Eleanor?" James turned to ask her. Helga shrugged.

"Always been afraid to ask…" she mumbled; her sight still on the old lady walking away. "Then…" she turned to her fiancé "Time to go?"

"As you wish" he said "Twenty minutes?" she nodded.

"What about the guys downstairs? Did they eat something?"

"Shawn and Ms. Brown took care" he informed. "Seems that Shawn is having luck tonight, huh?" James smiled observing them, still in entertained chat.

"How old is Shawn?" Helga asked him. "Coz I think Annie is almost forty…"

"We're talking about pros and cons of age difference again?" James observed her amused. Helga smirked.

"Are there cons?"

Brian was used to this. People ignored him when he was around. Sometimes it felt as he were invisible, like a ghost, but most of the times he liked to picture himself as a writer or a painter who observed his surroundings and then capture them with words or images. This way he avoided the sting such invisibility caused. Still, he knew Helga was very aware of his presence but she didn't use to acknowledge it to not make it _real_.

"Penny for your thoughts, B-Brian" James spoke then. Of course he was also aware.

"Just thinking that your phone has been strangely quiet tonight." he mumbled, noticing he had extended de B in his name again.

"Don't say it!"

"Shit!" Helga cracked a laugh. As if summoned, James' phone let out a buzz.

"Damn!" He cursed, then chortled _"_That's the invocation, Brian!" Helga pushed James away as them both continued laughing.

James went off to answer. Helga told Brian then they never say it aloud because it was like a spell, always. Phoebe arrived at their side asking what was so funny and Helga then told her. Brian turned to see James. He found him upset. He left the girls and walked towards the table where he grabbed a snack and turned around to observe the scene developing before him.

James was still on his phone but it was obvious something or someone had bothered him. Brian got close. For some reason his invisible disguise didn't work with James; he knew it. Nonetheless he walked to a darkened spot behind the stairs from where he could see both of the objects of his observations. Fortunately there was no one around. Right there it was possible to hear James… and to see Arnold.

The blond boy a few feet beyond him had been edgy the entire evening. Brian had seeing him going here and there; trying to be a nice host at the time he tried to enjoy the party. He'd been talking to Gerald previously but then left him and was approaching the snack table when he almost collided with James. Arnold tensed up and turned back to the table. James apparently didn't notice him.

Brian observed them with interest. Arnold was looking at the table without see it. James was hissing with disapproval to his phone.

"…_You don't manage my agenda. I'm not in town and I'm not going to be there tomorrow morning…" He paused "Why are you still in the office?" another pause "No, Judy… I can't believe you let him intimidate you… Tomorrow morning I'm heading to Columbus so I won't be able to attend to your so-called meeting…Andrea did what?" he scoffed "…You know Andrea is already in Columbus, right?" He snorted "I don't even know what you intended by calling me. This is not open to discussion. I won't be there; it's not my problem…"_

"Do you need some privacy?" Arnold asked him suddenly.

James turned around to find the blond at his side. He looked quickly around, then shrugged.

"I'd appreciate it"

Arnold pointed to the window leading to his room.

"It leads to my bed, but I guess you can manage yourself ." Brian saw James hesitating then he started to climb down. Before he disappeared, the boy with straw-colored hair saw the guards checking out the surroundings. What do they think? That there was someone crouching in Arnold's room ready to attack him? Brian scoffed…Though it'd be gross if something like that happened.

Brian observed Gerald approaching Arnold; the dark skinned boy seemed to be reproving his friend's move. Arnold shrugged him off as he was took a couple of chocochip cookies. Brian looked at them, amused. People tonight were being too obvious. From Rhonda and Thad, to Arnold and Gerald, Phoebe…let alone the middle school girls chasing after Iggy and Park.

Five minutes later James was back and found Arnold by his own.

"Is everything okay?" Arnold asked, cordially.

"Yep. Thank you, by the way."

"No need" Arnold's jaw was tense. He forced it open to ask again. "Are you having good time?"

"Tonight?" the taller man turned to see him and draw a polite smile "Of course. Your home is awesome. Growing up in a Boarding House must have been great."

"Yeah, it was" Arnold took an intake "You know, it took me a while to get used to this strange people but once I accepted them, we became a family." He smiled as if recalling.

James nodded. "I think I get it…. But you know… normal families are overrated"

"You think so?"

"I think that we are now even a minority" James nodded again, then added "It must be some experience to be raised by Phil."

"Yeah, it was." Arnold accepted seeing his old man in the other side of the roof "I saw Grandpa telling you some stories" he laughed "Don't believe all what he say. Grandpa is famous for… let say... exaggerate reality"

"Really?" James chortled "I'd have never guessed. Though I had my doubts when he said he and his friend Jimmy Kafka knocked out a shark."

"Mmhm…. Well… that might be true" Arnold let out almost against his best judgment. James raised his brows, amused. Arnold shook his head as he took another cookie from the tray.

"And what about that he fought against Adolf Hitler and won the World War II by his own?"

Arnold coughed. Seconds later he let out with tickled voice.

"Well…Didn't fight against Hitler but about the war…there's even a monument in Washington, you know?" James observed him with interest.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed "Phil's a real hero."

Arnold smiled apologetically realizing grandpa tales weren't that false and it was him who looked as a liar.

"Still, if he told you that he built this house up with his bare hands, there he was lying" he tried to compensate.

"Well… he said he still have some photos to prove it"

"Yeah, but the guy in the shots was his father, not him" Arnold stated amused. "Still… he has been a hell of a grandfather_._"

"Yeah… I can see it" Brian followed their sights to the other extreme of the roof. Phil had very entertained his audience again. Helga was among them; giving them her back as she supported her weight on Sheena's shoulder. As if suddenly aware of the attention, she turned around and smiled when she saw them. James cleared his throat "So…"

"So…" they both started at the time.

Arnold motioned for James to go on.

"Your room is genial" James pointed it "that skylight is just… " Arnold nodded. Brian knew his skylight was the coolest thing of his cool room and that he was proud of it.

"I love it. It has been like a… I don't know… an escape…for my mind more than physically" Arnold vacillated as he stopped again before decide what he wanted from the almost empty trays.

"If I had had it I think I've been a dreamer…" James let it out with a hint of yen in his voice.

Arnold turned to see him. As if wondering if he was mocking him. He didn't seem to be mocking him because Arnold followed his sight and realized he was looking at the end of the roof where Helga was talking to Gerald. They seemed very engrossed in whatever they were talking.

Arnold then turned to his left to find James imposing bodyguard getting close.

"Judy's looking for you" he said in low voice.

"She needs to work out something" James said, impassive "I'll turn on my phone in two minutes"

"I'll let her know."

"Would you like some treat, George?" Arnold asked. George nodded, appreciatively.

"Those cucumber sandwiches are really good" James pointed. Arnold saw George taking one of those and some cookies before going away. "What were you about to say, Arnold?"

Arnold's hand was roving the tray that held the sugarcoated cookies he'd been having. He fidgeted for a moment before turning to James, who was eyeing the trays as well.

To Brian's eye, they looked alike but quite different at a time. The same because they were two handsome, healthy, fitted men; but on the other side, Arnold's youth and fair complexion - usually alluring and interesting - now looked surpassed by James' darker presence and refined stance. Arnold looked edgy and tense where James was relaxed and in complete control.

The silence that had fallen over them became tense.

"I hadn't had the chance to congratulate you before …" Arnold started "…for your engagement, I mean" his voice was choky.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." James said, with a slight tilt of his head.

"Helga is…" his voice trailed off. He took a sharp intake as his eyes found the girl "She's a great girl."

"Yes, she is."

"I…I'm really happy for her…." he cleared his throat "Are you two… getting married soon?"

"Hardly this year… Hopefully next." James stated. Arnold nodded.

Silence fell over them again… and tension rose…. Brian realized Arnold had paled. James at his side seemed unperturbed as he reached to take the last goat cheese and tomato bruschetta from a tiny tray.

Arnold gave a step back, resolute, and then straightened to face James. Brian tensed. When James realized Arnold's sight was on him he raised a brow and stopped the bruschetta in midair.

"Sorry…" he started tentatively "Mmhm…did you want it?"

Arnold observed the minuscule bread slice in his hand and shook his head but didn't stop observing him fixedly.

"You're sure? I'll give you back if you really want _it_."

Brian froze and the hairs of his nape frizzled. James wasn't talking about the treat. _Stupid Arnold! Just say yes!_ But the stupid Arnold was _sooo dense. _He just shook his head as James smirk reappeared on his face and ate the delicacy in one bite and then he gloated as he chewed it.

"What a shame. It's delicious…and I think even healthy" he cleaned his fingers with a napkin "…but I've realized to most people it takes a while to acquire the liking. Maybe they think is too acidic…" James paused "But once you taste them you can't let go...ever." He stated, stern. Then he drew out his phone and turned it on "Thankfully there always will be sugarcoated treats, right?" He said observing the trays on the table.

Arnold followed his sight and blinked. _Brian couldn't believe him! Arnold was beyond hope, the idiot!_ James' phone buzzed then.

"Thanks for this nice evening, Arnold." He uttered and left him alone.

Brian left his spot. He fought the urge to smack the back of Arnold's head as he walked by his side in his way to the group.

He saw Helga pointing to her watch as her sight found James, who nodded to her. Then she bode farewells and thanked loudly to Arnold and his grandparents before going towards the staircase.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett is the genius behind it and along Viacom the owner.**

**I don't own any other TM mentioned here or in the rest of the story. **

**I own only the plot and the OC.**

**Thanks for being here. Double thanks to Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen -no hard feelings at all, of course. I appreciate the humor- and to guest. You know I will be here until write the end of the story even if there're not readers anymore.**

**Reviews are welcome**

**April 9****th**** 2013**


	36. Chapter 36

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 36**

**THE GALA**

* * *

"Can I have a drink?" Gerald blinked and held firm the tray before him; the low cleavage of a mature woman was in front of him. She took a piña colada and walked away without giving him a single look. Nice.

Guests were having their sweet course and the host was still handing over prizes. Helga was one of the first persons stepping on the platform to give away her present, won by a woman who looked perfectly wealthy to buy her own Caribbean Cruise.

Anyway, this complete Gala wasn't other thing that an excuse for rich people to get together and show off their opulence, good taste and _solidarity_ with people in need. Judging by the amount of people attending to this magnificent party, you could see that even rich people were hungry for social events; for satisfying their need to be seen and to provoke envy. Gerald knew there were about four hundred people in the Banquet Room. He didn't want to look as some admonishing evangelist or a communist of some sort but it was this party was the perfect example of decadence.

There he was, standing still like a British guard when he heard Helga's laughing. He turned to his right to find her standing a few feet away chatting with a small group of adult women. The one that had won her prize was among them.

She and Phoebe shared table with Rhonda and Nadine and six other persons and were being attended by Joey, who, as same as Gerald and Arnold had some experience waiting tables. Poor Thad was less skilled than them but still he seemed to be pulling through it fairly well.

* * *

"Yellow dress in your table wants a glass of water"

"Right" Gerald took mental note as he turned around to push with his back the right flap of the swinging doors and dodged the sea of people cleaning up the serving line; then walked right to the dishwashing area. This has to be the twentieth time he did this circuit. He emptied the tray of the dirty dishware he was carrying, then cleaned it up with his cloth and hurried to the bar to load a new round of drinks and couple of glasses of water before leaving the kitchens again. His table was in the opposite side of the room so his was one of the longest trails. Once he handed out half of the drinks on his tray, he retracted to stay against the wall in the space between tables.

The tall boy had just seen Rhonda sauntering around in her silky red gown. She seemed to be very much occupied with her cellphone and paid little attention to the surroundings. Phoebe was well-behaved as usual, dancing merrily with a fortunate guy who didn't waste the opportunity to keep his hand on the low back of her royal blue long dress.

Nadine had been in open chase since her arrival and seemed that her efforts had been already rewarded because she was now glued to a blond guy. As for Helga, she'd been in the dance floor with different partners and now she was dancing with a young man with a receding hairline. They seemed to be having a good time by taking in their constant laughing.

* * *

"_Save me, save me, save me from this squeeze…"_ Helga groaned as she supported her weight on her left foot and wriggling the right. She was standing in front of him and taking a glass of mineral water from his tray "This has to be the longest night ever."

Gerald scoffed under his breath.

"By the look of it I'd sworn you were having fun. You haven't stopped dancing all night" He mumbled, fighting the grin on his lips. He should behave. He was just a boy in the service and she was one of the most sought-after guests at the party. "I even saw you flirting with that balding guy whose sight's following you everywhere"

She grunted. "Is he seeing me now?" Gerald nodded "Criminy! I know… it's weird… even more because he says he's James friend!"

"Are you flirting with James' friend?!" Gerald pretended to be shocked.

"I wasn't flirting!" she raised her voice, then realized what she did and repeated it in a mumble. "The guy was kinda nice until he started prying too much"

"Prying too much or feeling you up too much?"

"You tell me!" she grunted again.

"Here's your _big fat mama_ who's trying to break you…" Gerald mumbled as he saw an old lady coming right to them. Helga straightened and asked in very low voice.

"Look for a place where I can hide..." She almost whined "Please, please, Geraldo; just five minutes; do it for me."

"I'll see what I can do" he nodded before the lady arrived "I'll see what I can do, Ma'am" he said in a louder voice. You said a virgin margarita, right?"

"…A piña colada or any fancy drink..." she nodded, playing along "Alcohol free, please"

"Helga, here you are! So nice of you. It's so unusual to see a girl saying no to alcohol nowadays..." the lady said, taking a glass of water from Gerald tray without taking a single look at him. To this moment, Gerald had already realized it should be the usage in these opulent surroundings.

"It's not that unusual, Claire" Helga smiled turning to see her "You know, most of my friends…" Gerald watched her go as she and her companion walked away. She looked smrt in her light sky-blue almost white gown. The sheer fabric of the Greek silhouetted dress gave the impression that it was see-through but it was just an illusion. Despite her discretion and that unreachable air she looked captivating, at least to him. He wanted to reach for her and slide his hands along her bare arms, then cuddling her to no end. The boy sighed. A guy can dream, can't he? Maybe he dared to dream just because Little Mr. Perfect was not present. He hadn't made it tonight, but Helga seemed to be carrying herself with no problem.

Gerald scoffed seeing bald guy now standing by her side. _'James' friend my ass!'_ he thought as he saw the bloke getting closer to her. Gerald sighed turning to his table. Maybe she really needed a place to hide for a while.

* * *

Arnold's table was in the opposite side of his; hence Gerald had barely seen him tonight. This was work and they were busy. Gerald knew they'd have their time to change impressions in the ride back. Still, for the little he could see, the party hasn't done much to improve his mood. If something, it had worsened it. Arnold's frame of mind was installed in sad lately. Gerald has been the witness of his grieving process and had stood by him to certain point. His blond friend had gone through negation and isolation already and they were left behind; then he'd let out anger and Gerald had been there to listen to him cursing destiny and time and, of course James, himself and even Helga for _'yielding to her family's expectations'_.

Then he went to bargaining. Then the whys... _'Why I didn't try something long ago; why I didn't say I loved her before; why this… why that...?'_ Now he was plainly depressed. Gerald turned to his left, walking up to a table where he was needed and remained there for a while. He didn't want to worry about Arnold right here and now. Arnold's wellbeing of course was of his incumbency but he felt tired. Tired of all this shit; tired of comforting him...

He loved his best friend but a part of his mind couldn't stop thinking he had had his chance. He even told him _'make your move'_ literally weeks ago. What part of _'make your move'_ he didn't get? Or even, why he needed to tell him that in first place. Gerald has no patience anymore. If it were him…, Gerald sighed. He knew there was no hope for him... that's why he'd stepped aside and left him alone with her that Tuesday night…. And the only thing Arnold had got from her was a stolen kiss. A stolen kiss for God's sake! He didn't say a word about his feelings; the only thing he'd got in the end was to scare her and leave her eager to accept James proposal the upcoming weekend.

Why he was sorrowful now? If he had said how he felt about her, then he could stop her from saying yes to James. Well, that only if she really loved him, because if she didn't, of course she wouldn't let James go. She was a smart girl after all and James was the embodiment of success and power; he was what every other man would love to become, Gerald included.

Gerald went back to the kitchens and out again all the while wondering why a man like James had chosen someone as Helga as future wife. No that he found her unmerited to such position, of course not, but looking towards Helga... and then looking towards the type of girls who cramped this party got him thinking. Helga... she wasn't exactly what he used to date.

If you looked for that kind of information in the web you'd soon find that James had gone out with some of the most famous and prominent girls in the country; he had also dated his share of models and actresses and Helga was a just pretty, working / middle class girl with no contacts in high society. Still, according to the said sources he had never been in a formal relationship before… and now… he was going out with Helga Pataki, ol' Helga G. Pataki, the bully of his group of friends… and suddenly he was engaged to her!

He shook his head, unable to understand it as he marched to his table again. Besides, as far as he'd seen, there weren't a big amount of people here in the Gala who knew they were engaged. Out of the old ladies and the balding guy keeping a close eye on the blonde, nobody else seemed to know the news. Well, they and the always gorgeous Jameson girls -who, by the way, were throwing her and Rhonda's ways the meanest looks Gerald had ever seen- but other than them the rest of people seemed unaware that a future Mrs. Brighton-Lewis was a guest at the party.

* * *

"I think I've found something" Gerald approached Helga when she was standing in front of Joey, placing her empty cup on his tray.

"Really? Where?" He observed her half-lidded eyes. No virgin drinks anymore, huh?

"I'll tell you when you're ready"

"You want to leave the party this early?" Joey barged in, skeptic.

"I'm ready now" Helga gave Joey a stern stare.

"You need to unhook from your shadow…" Gerald hesitated forcing himself to not turning to see the persistent guy. "Is he following you under James orders or what?" Gerald frowned.

"What? Of course not!" Helga looked at him annoyed "I already told James and in fact he said he's an old peer from school and a neighbor but he's not precisely his friend. He recommended me to stay alert; even asked me to ask... Arnold... or you guys for help if I considered it necessary." She looked at him warily at she took a glass of water from his tray. Gerald didn't know how to feel knowing James entrusted Arnold of all people his fiancée's safety. If only he knew...

Had Helga told him how close friends they were? Had she told him about her job offer to him? He wondered but then shook his head, still gesturing as if he were suggesting her about the drinks on his tray.

"Well… get rid of him and go over the column with the angel sculpture in five minutes…"

* * *

Five minutes later she was arriving surreptitiously to the spot. He was already hidden behind the heavy curtains when called her attention. Then he guided her through the window he'd opened beforehand and they reached an opened deck. The deck wasn't for the guests' use; it was used as an extension of the kitchens and the waiters and cookers used it as a resting place and storage. Gerald thought of this deck from the first instant, but needed to be sure she'd access through the hall to no make her going through the kitchens to get there.

Helga breathed and outstretched her arms to enjoy the cool air when she stepped outside, staggering slightly.

"God, I'm so exhausted..."she slurred.

"How did you get rid of that bloke?"

"I went to the restroom. He took the opportunity and went too. He disappeared behind the door and I escaped" she shrugged "Phoebe was vigilant."

"Where's Phoebe now?"

"She will come in a while" Gerald opened his eyes "I'll guide her… and you know how discreet she is."

"Nice. I don't want you here outside on you own for long, okay? It's a resting place for the crew and they may not take too well your intrusion. Got it?" she nodded, then she walked up to the edge and observed the street below. Her light dress flowed around her as an incorporeal veil beneath the moonlight. "I'd ask you to stay unnoticeable but how could you with that dress"

She smiled softly. "Do you like it? I was completely lost… needed help…"

"You look nice…. Look like the fiancée of some rich bastard" Helga let out a soft laugh as he got close.

"So do you, Mr. Johanssen" she looked at him appreciatively "You'd make a handsome man in black. I just don't like your red bow tie" she pointed his neck.

He snorted "They make us to wear it just to tell us from the guests. Without this distinctive item you couldn't tell us from them..." he bragged "... but we're more handsome."

She laughed again "Yeah, that's probably why they make you wear it" She looked at him and then retreated to support her weight on the rail; her sight was drawn to the street ahead again. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll go back later" Gerald wondered if she was aware of the attraction she had over him. Shaking his head, he turned around.

"Alright…. Be careful"

* * *

People were leaving and Gerald went out the door to see if the girls were out again. They've been going on and out constantly. He found Helga by her own; Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. He hadn't seen her in the hall lately; he'd seen Rhonda dancing in group. He knew Nadine was already gone. The dark-skinned boy got close to the blonde who was leaned on the rail and her head between her arms.

"You're okay?" She didn't answer. "Helga?" Gerald thought she hasn't heard until he realized she was shaking her head very slightly. "Please tell me you didn't smoke Joey shit..?"

"I was here... but I didn't take... a single hit, happy?" She spoke with difficulty "But I think the smoke... got on me... I just puked." Gerald chortled. Helga raised her head to fix her sight on the horizon again; he realized she was pale as snow.

"You sure you're okay?" she seemed haven't heard him again. He stood there; assesing if she was alright until she spoke again in very low voice

"Do you know Brainy is not coming back next summer?"

Gerald blinked... what Brian has to do with this?

"I... I didn't know... why?" he started, playing along. If she wanted to talk about Brian sure there was a reason.

"He's..." her sight didn't leave the skyline "He's considering an opportunity in California... he heard about..." she stopped. It was obvious she was having an internal battle between her usual secretiveness and the lack or constrain induced by the alcohol. Gerald realized then that he hadn't seen Helga trashed in years... since starting high school probably. She wasn't exactly trashed now but... "Have you realized that...?" she exhaled jadedly "... we all are changing and... what I mean is... I'm afraid I'm not going to see him anymore... not old Brainy... I don't know if you understand... If he gets the job... and I really want him to get it... I... I wish the best for him but... that means ... are we falling apart? Do you also see it? What if I don't see him anymore? I mean I know I only see him twice a year but..."

"What if we draw apart, you ask?" she nodded unenergetically. Gerald smiled sadly "Helga... he is and always will be your friend. You know it. He knows it. We all are growing up. We all know that this time will eventually come and..." Gerald observed her closing her eyes, stressed; she was really stressed in fact, now that he saw her fixedly "But I think that is not all that is in your mind, isn't it?" Slowly she shook her head one side to another. "What is it?" she didn't respond for a long while. "Is it James?" she exhaled and crumpled her lips "Are you mad because he didn't make it?" she shook her head. She was sick again. He went on cautiously "Are you asking yourself if it was a good decision accepting him?" she opened her eyes and frowned.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" he shook his head "Why were you flirting with this guy? What's his name?"

"Bill..." she let out _"And I wasn't flirting with him!_" she spat with vehemence. "I was just having good time because he was fun!" she said a little too loud "See? That's what's worrying me. You said I was flirting and I wonder if his aunt also thinks I was flirting and I wonder if I'm being disrespectful to James... What you said make me wonder again if I'm being a good girlfriend; if I'm a proper fiancée... That's what's in my head. I danced and laughed and had a good time with a bunch of guys... Does that mean that I'm being unfaithful to James?"

"I don't ..."

"But you just said I was flirting ..."

"I was only teasing you..."

"You know I've never been a girlfriend; not a proper girlfriend, never before and I'm afraid I'm a failure. Did you see those women, his aunt? There is a lot of expectation for the '_upcoming wedding';_ for our relationship in his circle. His mom calls me her _'youngest daughter'_ and Sir Robert says he wants _four grandchildren_, for God' sake! ... and ..." she breathed quickly "... but then there are Bob and Miriam making me promise I'll take it slowly; they don't want me to marry soon. And I've told them I'm not marrying anytime soon _they - just - don't - listen_, they _don't - understand_..."

"Helga... I'm sure James wouldn't like to see you like this..."

"And that balding guy you saw... do you know why I don't want to see him anymore?" she asked, bringing her face too close to his "... he said James and his family are _'stinking rich'_ and that I should go looking for the shrewdest lawyer in town because I really need to be prepared for when the prenup came." Helga exhaled "What the heck he cares, for god's sake? Why the hell he thought it was wise to talk to me that way? That's why I called James even when I know he's exhaust... I think he was sleeping and I went and woke him up only to worrying him" she shook her head with regret.

"I'm sure he prefers to know..." but the boy realized she wasn't listening because she went on like an uncontrollable torrent.

"And then... then there are Bob and the store. How to know if I'm doing any good in there? What if I'm being a failure? Maybe I should accept the job in the editorial and leave the stores to Bob. Bob trust on me but I have this feeling that I'm doing everything wrong... What if the new stores are not a good idea? What if we fail? What if we lose everything? What if we lose every last penny in that adventure?" she almost cried "What if Bob lose the savings for his old age?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Gerald stared at the girl in front of him before taking her in his arms. She looked so frail, so vulnerable. She just needed a couple of drinks and some secondhand weed smoke to bring out her frail side. "Shhhh, shhhh..." He hushed her because she continued ranting about school issues under her breathe. Then he cursed Joey and his infamous joints but then he realized... maybe he should bless him instead for the opportunity of having her finally in his arms.

He continued soothing her, rocking her; caressing her back through the soft fabric of her dress, taking in her smell as he spoke in low voice; telling her she mustn't be afraid; that risks were necessary; that her anxiety was normal; that he admired her because her push and her bravery; that everyone admired her ... After a while she fell in silence but her breathing took his time to slow down. He kept his arms around her. She had supported her head on his shoulder. Then Gerald realized with surprise that his shirt wasn't wet. She wasn't crying.

"You better?" she nodded slightly as she drew back. He felt her warm breath in his neck when she mouthed _'Thanks'_ against him. "So... you got the job in the editorial..."

She nodded again and raised her face to see him.

"But I turned it down" he frowned.

"Why? ... It's all you always wanted" she shrugged. Gerald let his arms to fall to his sides reluctantly. She seemed recovered and didn't need him anymore.

"I lost all interest..." she let out in low voice.

"How? Why?" he couldn't believe his ears. She always dreamed of herself as someone successful in the editorial world.

"I don't understand myself" she shrugged again "In fact, I've said yes when I realized something was wrong..." she trailed off. Gerald observed her intently. Something was odd about her.

"You're gonna go back to school, right?" he held his breathe waiting for his response.

"Of course I'll go back... even when I lost momentarily interest, that's my career. I'm not gonna be a dropout. I'm gonna go through it and I'm gonna receive my degree..." she looked mortified when she fixed her sight on his "... Gerald... Look... I'm sorry I lost it..."

"Gerald... Ya better stop smooching and come back inside if you pretend me to pay you" Gerald cursed and turned to see her apologetically. The fiery smile she threw his boss' way let him know she will be fine eventually.

* * *

Gerald went inside but couldn't concentrate in his job. His mind was in the blonde girl whose absence was starting to call the attention. The balding guy had been looking for her everywhere in a way that make Gerald become cautious.

He'd wanted to let Phoebe know about her friend but she seemed to be having good time with one of the guests, so he left her alone. Gerald smiled to himself. The stupid of him had thought that Phoebe had been flirting with him these lasts days but seeing the way she conduced herself with this guy made him realize his big mistake. Then he realized that such acknowledge annoyed him more than he wanted to admit.

Gerald went on with his work. Soon he realized the only people remaining in the hall were those girls and guys like Phoebe and her companion who were looking for spend the night accompanied.

Finally he saw Arnold when he ended placing the last chair upside down on his table. With that he ended his chores. He turned around to find his blond friend also finishing his job. He decided to take a last glimpse to the deck. He didn't really know the girls arrangements but felt responsible for Helga since Phoebe seemed to be busy. When he stepped out, the deck was empty; then he looked around for her but nothing.

He breathed deeply in the cool air then, feeling exhausted as he walked to the opposite side and looking to the cloudy horizon the same way Helga had looked early. He still found extraordinary to have witnessed her breaking point. Of course he had an entire year to realize she was just a girl; a girl with successes and mistakes like everyone else, but deep down he knew that what he saw tonight wasn't going to be seen again.

Gerald wondered if James knew this side of his fiancée. This girl hid so much. When you saw her going on with her daily business you never thought she had such deep feelings about everything, such doubts. You only saw the surface, but you never imagine the turmoil of thoughts and emotions taking place under that controlled and rough exterior. It was a discovery to see her concern about her parents' wellbeing; the way she seemed to be accepting that her future wasn't in the editorial world; the deep bond she shared with Brian, and probably with the rest of her friends; the way she saw James... Gerald breathed deeply. Arnold had not chance in there anymore. Once you saw her under this new light it was easy to realize she was not only engaged to James but committed to him. They were an actual couple.

Thinking about his friend made him see his watch. He was about to leave the deck in search of Arnold when a movement by the window called his attention. He looked over when Phoebe's harsh mumble reached him.

"_Damn it, Helga! You want me to admit it? Okay, I'll admit it! I changed my mind and that's it. I also want my chance with a well-off. Is there a problem?"_

"_No, not at all. How hard was to be honest, huh?"_ Helga's voice was also firm but then she softened _"I just thought your sight was somewhere else"_

Phoebe grunted, evading the friendly touch on her shoulder.

"_I made up my mind"_ Phoebe voice was firm.

"_It's okay..." _

"_If I don't take this chance now, then when…?"_

"_You don't have to explain... Excuse me, I was confused. You've made your point clear."_ Helga vacillated, taking her hand to her forehead _"So... he's waiting for you?"_ Phoebe nodded.

"_Do you want me to ask Rhonda to...?"_

"_I can manage myself"_

"_Helga... you're not coordinating well..." _

"_I'm fine..."_ Helga voice faltered.

_"Don't be stubborn. It's annoying!" _Phoebe turned to see her watch_ "What did you drink, for God's sake?"_

"._.. mixed Vodka ... and Tequila..." _Phoebe shook her head and breathed deeply

"_Now you know you mustn't do it again. That crazy mind of yours will take advantage of your weakness…"_

Gerald was about to make his presence notorious as Helga chewed out an annoyed response.

"_And don't think that much!"_ Phoebe admonished her _"I've told you so. Everything will take its right course soon. Sometimes I wonder..."_ Phoebe exhaled as if she was having an internal battle but then she took a sharp intake and said. _"I've thinking and thinking about it but I'm still not sure if I should let you know. I have been a mess since I knew..."_

"_What are you..."_

"_I don't know if..."_

"_Come on, sister. Jus__t spill the beans"_ Phoebe looked around; uncomfortable "_You're my friend, aren't you? What'd you like I'd do if it was me, huh?_" Phoebe took a deep intake "_What is it?" _Helga insisted._  
_

"_It's about James..."_ the small girl started reluctantly.

"_Go on..."_

"_I think..." _she shook her head_ "... from the beginning I had my suspicions... but after Brian told me something he overheard..." _Helga scoffed.

"_He overheard... right..."_

"_I think... I think…"_

"_You think what?"_ Helga's voice was weary but demanding. The boy standing by the rail froze.

"_I think the whole James' issue is only a stunt to help you out with Arnold" _she spoke in a rush_ "Everything... even the engagement thing... It's only a set-up to make Arnold react... A successful set-up if you..."_

"_Wha...? ... How...?__"_ Helga couldn't believe her hears; Gerald could tell because she seemed unable to articulate words.

"_How do I know?"_ Phoebe asked _"I had my suspicions from the beginning because it all seemed... too good to be true. There were several little hints including his apparent conservatism... and now... Brian said he offered Arnold ... to give you back if..."_

"_Give me back? Give me back! W__hat does he think I am?" Helga was fuming. "When was that?_

"_They talked by the snack table at Arnold's party, remember? Well... they talked about you and Brian assures that he heard James saying Arnold that '_he gave you back if he really wanted you'_ and when Arnold didn't take the hint he... James insisted; describing you in a way that... he spoke wonders about you and ended with a veiled insult to Arnold that let clear that he was only acting on your behalf."_

Helga sneered contemptuously, turning around with defiance. Gerald didn't know what to do to remain invisible; he didn't dare to breathe. He slid furtively behind some boxes. He saw then Phoebe observing her warily.

"_Did I do well by telling you...?"_

"_Why didn't tell me before?"_

"_I wasn't sure. In fact, I'm still not sure if I'm right. Brian says I'm mistaken..."_

_"Mistaken, my ass! Of course you're right; you always are"_ Helga mumbled to herself.

"_He's still a great friend, Helga. He's the best... he took all those pains to help you..." _

"Gerald...you here?" Arnold came through the kitchen's door. "Sorry..." he said when he saw the girls standing there "Have you seen …" he trailed off when he detected the tension in the air, then walked back into the kitchen. Gerald thought about sending him a message but his phone wasn't silent and he shouldn't expose.

He was thinking hard what to do when a group or noisy waiters came outside. The girls disappeared through the window panes. Gerald left his spot and bolted inside in search of Arnold. He found him in the bar area; then took him by the arm and pulled him to a secluded corner. Arnold passed him an envelope with his payment.

"Gerald... What's going on?"

"What did James say by the snack table?" he asked as he shoved the packet into his jacket's pocket.

"What... What are you ...?"

"What did James say exactly?" he repeated, impatient.

"He... we talked about grandpa..." Gerald resisted the urge to smack him right there.

"About Helga...?"

"I congratulated and ..."

"He offered to give something back...?" Arnold seemed to think. "Arnold..."

"We were talking about some treat...!"

Gerald remembered then that they had already talked about it already and that Arnold knew something was odd but then when he couldn't pinpoint it, he just dismissed it. So it was; James was offering Helga back to him. And seeing he idiot the blond boy was, James probably desisted. What a mess! James was even acting behind Helga's back! All the pieces seemed to be setting in their place in the fucking puzzle... Then a thought came to his mind. That's why he didn't come tonight? Was it planned? To give the idiot one more chance? That was why he told Helga she should ask for his help if...?

Gerald shook his head knowing the clock was ticking off; the girls should be already out and ready to go now.

"Listen to me, Arnold..." Gerald knew he shouldn't expose Brian or the girls; he shouldn't expose Helga yet. That was something Arnold needed to work out by himself. "Listen up here, man!" he said looking at his friend to his face "I think you still have a chance to beat James and get Helga; do you hear me? Maybe this is really the last chance in your life so don't go wasting it again. Just confess you love her right away, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just do it, k!"

"Okay" Arnold nodded and a smile came to his lips. Gerald knew then he was doing the right thing.

"Follow me"

* * *

Gerald breathed deeply. He observed the Packard pulling away with mixed feelings inside his chest. The green car turned right down the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You're sure she'll be okay?"

"Come on. It's Arnold. Don't you trust him anymore or what?" Gerald turned to see his companion. Phoebe has a frown perched on her forehead as she observed ahead.

"Why couldn't you take her home?" Sharp question. He needed a sharp answer. He thought fast in sight that she was already upset because she had lost her fancy ride.

"Is that obvious that my plan to seduce you tonight is not working?" Phoebe scoffed, turning to see the red Ford Fusion in front of her. A cunning smile appeared on her face.

"I thought it'd to be the other way around" she turned to see him with eyes full of mischief. Gerald blinked surprised by her forwardness. Then she went on, undeterred "I thought you'd be a harder nut, you know, since I cheated on you... and you're seeing this girl... what's her name again?"

"I thought you had other plans tonight..." He fired back; two could play this game. "But I guess he's an impatient guy."

"You know... I'm actually testing him..." she showed him the display of her cellphone where she had a conversation going on. "Let's cook him in his juices a little longer... he'd be tastier" Phoebe said not taking her eyes from him "... and it'll be his bed, not mine." Gerald also was looking at her wondering what had happened to old, modest Phoebe. His mind was in blank, he didn't know what to do next. "Close your mouth, Gerald and be a gentleman. You know the way to my bed, I mean..." she barely repressed her cunning smile when tended to him Helga's keys "... _to my house_."

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Ford Fusion, Packard or The Kinks song 'Sunny Afternoon'. I don't own any other TM mentioned in here.**

**Thanks to Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen and a Guest for your reviews. You guys make my day and help me to go on. I really appreciated your feedback. I also want to thank the reviewers of the Spanish version.**

**Next chapter will be here in two days.**

**W. 05/07/2013**

**P. 05/15/2013**


	37. Chapter 37

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 37**

**CONFESSION**

* * *

**Rated MA. You all were warned.**

* * *

Arnold turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower dripping water onto the floor. He used to be careful and dry behind the curtain but tonight he couldn't care less, he was in a hurry so he just half dried his hair and threw some clothes on before hurrying out to his bedroom.

Helga was over. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone because he was afraid she'd disappeared without saying goodbye. She had come over reluctantly as they waited for Phoebe to reply. Phoebe had taken Helga's car, thus she has Helga's keys. They hadn't realized until they were at her front door with nobody at home.

Helga had been looking stubbornly for a way to break into the house but there were no use. Then they went to Phoebe's and later to Gerald's but nothing. It was until the sky released one of those quick summer rains that she finally agreed to come to the boarding house and wait for a response.

But the rain brought back the sickness. The blond boy watched her worriedly as she lied back on the seat and breathed deeply trying to keep the nausea at bay. He offered her his jacket, which she accepted, but it seemed to be a bad move. Almost immediately she pleaded him to stop the car because she needed to vomit. She said nothing, but Arnold knew that his jacket smelled like food.

Finally they reached his house, walked through the empty hallway and climbed up the stairs. He let her use the bathroom first while he went to his room to pick a t-shirt and a pair of pijama pants and left them on his bed for her; then climbed down to take a quick shower after she came up. As he left the bathroom Gerald words came over to his mind once and again. _'Don't do anything stupid. Confess your love. Don't go doing anything stupid, Arnold; just confess your love...'_

* * *

He reached his bedroom illuminated by the lamps in the wall and by the post rain-shower exceptionally shiny moonlight filtering through his skylight.

"I told you I'd be back really qu..." He trailed off. Helga was lying on his bed, over the covers, facing the wall. "Helga..." he got close to realize she was sound sleep.

He breathed deeply as he retracted to turn off the lights and then came back to observe her. She had changed into his t-shirt that came down to her mid thighs but the pants were left aside. She had freed her hair and it was now spilled on his pillow.

Arnold breathed deeply again as he walked to his chair where her fine dress was carefully folded. The boy touched the delicate fabric remembering the way it clung to her body when she danced; the way it made her look not an ordinary girl but like an ethereal goddess. A goddess who belonged to the heavens; a goddess he could only see from afar knowing she was out of his reach as she had been since every minute passing from the very moment when she accepted James' ring. That ring had transformed her. Arnold took a deep intake again. But now... -he turned to see the girl lying on his bed again- ... but there she was. She was just old Helga, his friend... She was now here, in his more-than-earthy room; fast asleep in his humble bed. Gerald's words echoed in the back of his mind again. _'Take it easy. She's not herself tonight. Just be there; all she needs is to know you love her...' _

Feeling restless, he went up to close his door; then down to his desk to put some order in there. He took a couple of books and walked up to place them in the shelf, but the books fell from his hands making a dull noise when they hit the thick carpet. He turned warily around to see that she hadn't reacted to the noise. He chortled awkwardly as he went back to his desk feeling his knees weaken. There was no way he could lie to himself. His nerves were killing him. The butterflies had broken free from his stomach and were wreaking havoc all around his body.

He simply couldn't ignore the pink elephant in his room. _Helga was on his bed_.

The blond left the desk finally alone; moved his chair aside and walked up to his bed; stopped at its edge as he breathed deeply trying to relax. He observed her. Helga was lying on her right, facing the wall and giving him her back. Her long legs were pulled to her chest; her hands by her face, which was covered by her hair. The moonlight filtering through his skylight illuminated her and made her hair gave out a silvery reflex. He extended his hand to take her hair from her face when a buzz went off on the nightstand, freezing him.

He turned to find her black cell phone illuminating; then leaned to see the thin line alive on the top of the display.

"_J:"_ It read. No more Fancy Pants, huh? Arnold smirked.

"_Did everything end..._

_...well? I'm full awake if u..."_

It was all the display showed before it went black again. Arnold resisted the urge of open it knowing it'd be too obvious. Still, he observed the item for a little longer before turning back to see the girl. Seeing her rounded form made him take a decision. As Gerald said, it was probably his last chance.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his legs up to the mattress, leaning towards her. He observed her chest raising and falling in time with her breathing; her lips half parted; her golden hair covering her face. Her skin looked so white illuminated by the silvery moon and her body emanated certain heat and a sweet perfume.

There she was. Helga Pataki was a girl; the girl he had fallen in love with. He reached to set aside her hair, her eyelashes trembled for a second but then she chose that very moment to stir, and her left hand went up to cover her eyes, then Arnold saw it. The ring shone blindingly under the white light casted over it.

Arnold contained his breathing as he retracted slightly. It wasn't only the undeniable beauty of the stone what stunned him but to know it was the cause of his unhappiness. How was it that a simple stone could contain such power?

"How's that a simple stone holds my destiny?" he asked in low voice. "How's that a simple stone takes you away from me, huh, Helga?" he snorted sadly "You're engaged, for God' sake. You're engaged to another man" he made a halt; it was painful to go on "... a man who is going to be your husband. Who's gonna give you his name. To whom you'll belong. It'd be at his side and not mine that you gonna wake every morning. It'd be his shoulder and not mine where your head will rest every night... You know how it feels like? Do you have an idea? ... Do you know... that I haven't been able to sleep a whole night since the first of July? Do you care?"

"You know how long I dreamed that it'd be us?" he let out a soft laugh "We'd live in the boarding house while we settled but then we'll move to a nice house in the suburbs." He chortled "I never dreamed the hills, you know, but if you'd wish I..." he puffed, mocking himself "…it'd be a nice house, with a front yard and a picket fence. A cat and a dog and two kids… maybe three... blonds… they'd make a mess every night and you'd rumble because you'd be cooking and I'd be busy because I'd use to bring work to home -which would like at all- but after cleaning up the mess and after having diner and tucking the kids to bed we'd end lying on our bed with our legs tangled and talking about our days; about future, about the kids, who'd seem to be favoring Bob over Grandpa. Grandpa will be in disadvantage since he'd be too old and decrepit and Bob will try to win their love with money and presents…" he paused observing she pouting her lips "Don't tell me that's not possible anymore…

"Don't tell that, come on…. What I'm gonna do with myself if you marry that moron? What I'm gonna do with all this lo…" he stopped abruptly. "I know I've been an idiot. I can't understand how's that I lost so many time, so many years wanting to know as many girls as I could just to… just to… God … I don't even know why…

"Maybe because I wanted to show to myself that one of them, any given moment, was going to show me what real love was about; what the meaning of everything, the secret of universe was. I was going to meet a girl who doesn't make me feel so … insecure… so frightened… so without control of myself; a girl who didn't make me feel like I'd lose myself in her. I didn't need that. I was happy with whom I was; with sweet girls who didn't challenge me every single second…

"But you know… girls are not stupid. They knew something was wrong with me; with the way I regarded you. Sooner or later, they always realized there was a rival and that such rival was no other than you. They even realized before me. I always thought I cared about so... compulsively... about you because your family issues… or because you were a bully, or because you were trouble…. But I was blind; I couldn't see I liked you." Arnold chortled … "Do you know when I started to realize I liked you?

He observed silent Helga still asleep. She was surely beaten tonight. Arnold wondered if Gerald's suspicion about someone spilling her drink was real. He took her hand away from her face. He didn't want to see the blue ring; he wanted to see her bluer eyes.

"It was when we were in seventh grade…" Arnold let out a soft chuckle "do you remember that we had English together first period on Mondays to Wednesdays? I found myself lost looking your way more often that I wanted to admit. I loved to see your neck and those little earrings you use to wear, remember? You always wore you hair in that loose ponytail and I hated it because it hid the line of your neck. You used to scratch behind your left ear with the cap of your purple pen and I eventually realized that was there when I started daydreaming about you…" Arnold leaned to her neck and mumbled to her hear "I wanted to take your pen away and kiss you instead; to bite you…" _just the way someone else kiss you now_, he thought as he retreated "I wanted to hug you from behind and don't ever let go... Then summer came and I tried to talk to you… even when you weren't in the hot list I wanted to give it a try… maybe it was just that I already knew you liked me, but I wanted to give you a chance…" he inhaled again "... if I had to be sincere I must admit that I… experienced an insane pleasure watching you … seeing me with other girls. I felt great. I liked to disdain you... maybe I even become addicted to see your sad eyes. Now I know that I was wrong, but what do you want? I was stupid. I've always been dense. A pretty girl was in front of me asking me out and I couldn't turn them down… I just couldn't...

"That summer you make me see my luck. You told me you once had a crush on me but it was past. I was sure you were lying but…. Now I know you were seeing Brian back then… and then…" Arnold shook his head. What was the point bringing Brain to the table now? He looked at her again, how many times he'd seen her this serene?

"You know another thing I've realized about you? Should I tell you?" he smirked "Your lack of values and ethics is just a smoke screen. You may walk away from usual needs in people around you and from ordinary charity but you couldn't let Brian down back then, could you? Just the same way you couldn't leave your friends with all the work in the car wash and the same way you'd go beyond anyone and anything to get the job done. You draw your own path in that field, don't you? You'll never break your promise of helping Gerald and you'd never walk away from the possibility of helping me. You know I'm aware of the stunt with Mai? ... Mr. Hyun told me a while ago." Arnold chuckled "You're a serious case of the Robin Hood syndrome"

He leaned to kiss her shoulder blade and mumbled.

"Well... all that I wanted to say is that I love you Helga. I love you... I can't wait to say it and I'm tempted to wake you up to let you know..." He closed his eyes and pressed his nose to her neck, breathing into her perfume and then reaching to kiss her jaw "I love you, Helga... I'm all yours..."

He opened his eyes, breathing softly but then almost choked when he felt her shifting.

"Arnold...?"

Arnold straightened in a second. Helga was turning around; her hand went down to tug at the hem of his shirt as she sat up. Arnold swallowed hard; his eyes fixed on her as she blinked.

"What did you say?" she looked at him half asleep and confused.

"I love you!" he blurted out, emboldened and closing the distance. She blinked and retracted slightly at his closeness; her hair falling all over her eyes.

"You... _what?"_ she frowned.

He moved aside the screen of hair and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm in love with you, Helga..." he saw as her eyes widened and her jaw fell. "I love you the same way you love me."

She retracted again, shaking lightly her head.

"You have to be kidding me"

"No. I'm being serious" shaking her head she closed her eyes and covered them with her hand. He took it away "No, it's not a dream. It's me, Helga. It's really me... I swear to God..."

"Do you really love me?" she interrupted. He nodded "_Why_?"

"Why?" he chortled. Out of all the questions she has to ask precisely that. "I ... I don't know... my heart chose. There's nothing I could do..."

"I don't believe you..." there was a strange glint in her eyes when they fixed on his. They pierced into his soul. He took her hands in his.

"Helga..." he started, not taking her eyes away from her "Did you hear what I said... before?"

She frowned.

"I heard something about... taking my purple pen away and..." she blushed and her eyes widened. She lowered her head and took two quick breathes "When was that?" she let out in a whisper.

"Middle school..."

She opened her eyes in awe.

"You love me since...?"

"I'm not sure, Helga... but I've been in love with you for a while..." he went on, keeping his voice slow and quiet.

"Why you never...?"

"I don't know..." he shrugged.

"This is weird..." she let out a soft snort.

Arnold chuckled. She seemed to be relaxing.

"I know..." he smiled, taking her hands in his "... but now I want you to know that I love you. I love everything of you. I love the way you laugh, the way you fight. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Your eyes are like two diamonds shining brightly amidst this sky pale blue heaven..."

He saw Helga stay still; her wide eyes looking at him in awe.

"This has to be a dream..." she let out in a breath.

"I assure you it's not" he flashed a smile, getting close again "Do you want me to pinch you?"

She hadn't stop seeing him all the while.

"You better kiss me, Football Head"

Obedient, he leaned to kiss her. Arnold chuckled. He pecked her lips one, two, three times and then he retracted to see her eyes. She let out a shy smile.

"There's one little thing I'm uncomfortable about..." he said quietly. Then he took her left hand where the blue stone shone again. Helga followed her sight not uttering a word. Arnold took it as an approval and took the ring away, placing it in the nightstand on top of her cellphone. He breathed, perceiving the dark look Helga threw its way. "Where were we?"

It wasn't like the last kisses he'd stolen from her when he had to force his way into her mouth. Now she was waiting for him and he went straight away to kiss her, to brush her lips, to suck from them. His memories didn't do justice; his pillow wasn't at all like her. Helga was... she was... why was he looking for words to describe it?

Deciding he'd take his time, Arnold went on sucking her lips leisurely, brushing his tongue against hers, relishing in her taste; reveling in each ounce of her. Her tongue was busy too, but hurried; brushing also his lips, sneaking past his teeth to savor him; coercing him to open wide his mouth to gloat in his wetness. He didn't realize when her hands slid up to cup his head, forcing it to tilt at her will to reach deeper into his mouth or when she managed to place herself beneath him; but he did realized when one of her legs went up and rounded his waist, went across his back and pulled him to her.

He reacted instinctively pressing himself against her, against the warm spot between her legs and rubbing onto her. Helga let out a groan. She responded brushing hers against him roughly and then rolling on the bed so she was now over him. She observed him impassive and in silence for some seconds and took an intake before taking the hem of his shirt and pulling up. He upraised his upper body enough to take it off, and following her shinning eyes as she came down to kiss him again.

Her lips soon left his, sliding down to his chin, then along his jaw. Arnold closed his eyes, getting lost in the perceptions her soft and hungry lips raised as they roamed his jaw; as they left a burning path that went down his neck to his chest. She stopped there to peck repeatedly his nipple and then captured it between her lips; Arnold groaned but then gasped when she bit him. His whole body reacted uncontrollably but it was in the most sensible part of his anatomy where it echoed the most. Arnold flinched; his cock beating against the zipper of his denim short and under Helga's weight.

"Helga..."

"Huh?" she straightened, freeing him briefly from the torture she was inflicting "The other one is jealous?" she chuckled, leaning again to overmaster him. Arnold groaned again. He knew his body; his left half was far more sensitive. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a space of time he couldn't estimate. Then her lips went on, downwards, leaving a path of wetness and an ardent sensation down to his belly, then around his navel. Arnold gasped again when her tongue brushed against the scarce hairs of his lower abdomen and her hands stopped to deal with his fly.

It was right then when he realized she had taken control. In a fast motion that surprised even him, he rolled over so she was now with her back on the bed. If she wanted him to lose all the fun she was mistaken. Helga opened her eyes, surprised and Arnold took advantage of her short lapse to slide his hands under her shirt and pull it over her head. His weight kept her against the bed so the shirt got tangled in her hair.

He took a second to take in all the blossomed beauty wearing only silky white panties lying under him before going on without a warning; she'd beat him again if he gave her the least chance. He leaning over her, kissing her whole, from her jaw to her belly button and of course taking his time to taste her breasts; they've had the lead role in most of his dreams. He pecked them just like she did; then kissing and squeezing her nipples with his lips. He was recompensed with her gasping and groaning. Arnold knew he was losing a bit of restraint with every groan she let out, with every one of her cries. His most basic instincts boosted seeing her wriggling under him, complaining because his suffocating weight, weakening because his incessant attack. When his lips reached the waistband of her panties she bit her lips; probably to stop herself for shouting his name. Arnold smirked. A sudden warning came to his mind.

"You sure you want this?" he asked before he could stop himself. Helga made an annoyed noise and fidgeted under him again "Helga..."

"Fuck …" she grunted, breathless"...Just shut up at once…" she stressed as she hooked her thumbs under the waist of her panties "I've wanted this all my life" she mumbled under her breath.

Of course she had wanted this all her entire life. He'd wanted it even longer probably. He drew back to see as she raised her hips and slid down her underwear and stopped to see her again.

"You're beautiful" he mumbled. He blessed the full moon up in the sky showering them with its faint light. It has to be here, in his bed in a night like this. He leaned down to kiss her breast again as he pushed her down. Helga brought her legs around his waist again and his hand went down to caress in circular motions the smooth skin of her hips. Then he pulled her up to him and slid his hands to her buttocks.

"Oh, God..." he spoke as her hands went to his fly again. This time he paused to let her finish the apparently impossible task so his hands left her hips to help her. A second later his pants joined her panties at the bottom of the bed.

"No briefs?" she asked raising her brow.

"No time for th- aaagh!" he gasped as her hand wrapped around him. There wasn't air left in his lungs. He pulled back knowing he'd burst right there if he didn't do something to stop her. "No… no... wait..." he asked taking her hand away. "Geez, Helga…" he jerked again as her other hand came to knead his balls. His dick screamed for release. He took a sharp intake before kissing her again and taking both of her hands up to his neck. She laced them over his nape and deepened the kiss.

His hands slid along her sides and stopped at her hips, raising them a little as he kneaded her bottoms. Gentleness was left behind... along his usual tenderness. He groaned again as his hand reached that warm spot between her legs. She gasped. "You're wet" he mumbled against her lips "…you are so…" his voice died. She was surprisingly soft and so hot; he felt her tensing up when his fingers played with her curls for a second before he slid his middle finger between her folds, into her. She yelped and arched her body against him, raising her hips to welcome his contact, opening more her legs letting his finger explore her.

He cursed under his breath when her nails dug in the flesh of his shoulders and his whole body reacted pressing her harder against the mattress. He wanted her now; he couldn't wait anymore. He stretched over her to his bedside table. Helga complained beneath him and he grunted at the intensity of his response. With trembling hands he reached for what he was blindly looking for; opened the top drawer but couldn't avoid turning over the items on the table; Helga's cellphone and the ring fell. Arnold blinked.

"Arnold..." there was some inflexion in her voice that made him became alert. When his eyes found hers the blue eyes shone in a way that made his heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous; his heart rejoiced at the sight.

"I love you" he mumbled leaning to kiss her "Don't be afraid. I'll always be by your side" he felt her swallowing hard and nodding but when he retracted she had closed her eyes. He pecked her lips again before tearing open the small package and fitting himself. He threw one last look to her when she reopened her eyes; her sight fixed on his. He took a sharp intake as memories and memories of her eyes went through his mind. Everything started and ended with her. He knew it; he always knew it. He was hers. The awareness overwhelmed him as he pushed himself into her with more force than necessary. She flinched under him and he pushed harder, a fervent feeling filling him. She was his; she was his and he wanted to make it damn clear...

But then he heard her cry.

"Helga..." her eyes were wet "You're okay? - Oh, my God, Helga!" he pulled up, blinking; shocked by the revelation "Why you didn't tell me?" he wiped her tears with his thumbs "Did I hurt you?" she was gasping but shook her head. He took her head in his hands to make her look at him "Why didn't tell me?" her eyes looked anywhere but his. "Helga" he insisted.

"I'm sorry" her voice as weak when her eyes finally fixed on his.

Arnold chuckled.

"Don't apologize" he stroked her cheek "Don't ever apologize..." he bent down to kiss her again "but I should know. You should tell me." then a sudden thought shook him. He searched her face, stunned "This means James and you never...?" she exhaled and shook her head, looking aside. He couldn't help but wonder why, but decided he didn't care_._ She was his. She was only his. No more worrying about Mr. Fancy Shit. The thought eased his soul and he let out a chuckle again. He was happy, beyond happy. He was jubilant.

"I'll be gentle, I promise" he pecked her lips and started to move, burying himself deeper into her. His movements started slow, careful, probing, but then he moved faster. She was so soft, and her tight walls compressed him in a way that drove him crazy. Feeling almighty, he straightened, closed his eyes and threw his head back as his hips continued rocking back and forth, increasing the pleasure

The blur of images that used to fill his mind when he was getting into oblivion were here again. He never knew why but most of the times, when his guard was low and he the most vulnerable, there were always images in his mind; vague images of Hillwood, its streets. Streets that he wasn't able to pinpoint where they were; like if didn't exist anymore; like belonging to old times, to a dream that felt as if taking place in the serene swaying of the sea. A corner and a store that he used to see daily but hadn't seen in long time; rain, cars, people, poodles, buildings, shop windows, streams of dirty water running along curbs, a pink smear turning down the corner... Arnold gasped and held.

He opened his eyes. His breath ragged. Then he saw the girl beneath him and thanked heaven for the little bit self-control he still possessed. How could he be so selfish? She didn't have experience at all! He bended forward to kiss her, to kiss her neck but in his frantic condition he bit her hard instead; she wriggled under him and Arnold pushed to the back of his mind the annoying memory of the other man as he angled his hips to shove deeper into her.

But then the same memory came back to remind him that he was the one, he was her owner and that thought almost made him lost it. Arnold grunted containing himself. His hand reached for the apex between her thighs and felt her. Then he bore his thumb down, deeper, finding her core and working in circles. Helga whimpers become cries; her stiffness grew, her thighs shook. He didn't stop his thrusts as he felt her shaking increase and her inner muscles swelling, compressing him. He let out a yelp. After taking air yet again, he continued working inside her; he rubbed harder as his hips rolled in a circular motion. Then her thighs clenched and she let out a cry, climaxing around him. His entire body trembled when he felt like if she were swallowing him, crushing him, shattering him. His head fell back lifelessly as he finally released and let go, exploding into fragments, disappearing into her.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**Thanks to all of you for bearing with me this far; after over two hundred thousand words. I just need to tell you that this is not over yet but the end is not far from here. I hope to finish it before its third anniversary which falls on July 30****th****. **

**Your reviews are, as always, welcome and they really make my day brighter. **

**I want to double thanks to those who use to review: Nep2uune and Conor Dachisen, as well as to ****Miss Cerezo, GRIMMM, Misabril23, Orkidea16, hel201, diana carolina, letifiesta, MarHelga, Gabyah, Gelygirl, Sweet-sol; a eXtraNIo y Lolita Pataki. Hel 201, and everyone else, I'm really Sorry the previous chapter had taken so long but I really hope to compensate you all with this and the next. Then the story will take a quicker pace until the end.**

**See you around and have a happy day. ****Review! O no habrá más de limón. I mean, Review or no more lemons!  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 38**

**GRANDPA'S WORRIES  
**

* * *

"Worrying this way does any good for you Phil. Tex is a man now. He knows what he's doing."

The unusual concern in his wife's voice had forced him to fold the paper and place it on the breakfast table. He'd put his elbows on top and raised his sight to find Gerthie taking her coffee mug to the sink and turning to see him. Then, until he knew he still had her attention he spoke.

"Sometimes I think he's not grown up at all, Pookie. Sometimes I feel like he's still a child..."

"A child would take up arms against the powerful Yankee to defend a damsel in distress?" Phil sighed at his wife sudden effusiveness. "...to rescue his girl from the clutches of doom?" he grunted.

"A normal child wouldn't." Phil mumbled, resignedly "A kid going bananas..." he hummed the rest of the phrase. The distinctive sound of his grandson's bedroom door being closed, and then his steps climbing down the stairs silenced them both.

His wife left the counter side and walked up to the door.

"I'm off" Pookie said "I don't want to intrude into your man-to-man talk with the private, General. I'll be back at 1200. Tell the kitchen lieutenant that the potatoes and the raspberries are ready."

Phil smiled sadly when he heard Arnold greeting his grandma too effusively in the foyer. A second later he was patting gently his frail back and then went up to the coffee pot.

"What's up, grandpa?"

"Not much in here, Shortman" he'd made a pause. "How 'bout you?"

Arnold had turned around with a bright smile plastered in his boyish face. Maybe he was just a gloomy old man but he couldn't help but worry.

"Isn't it a glorious Saturday morning?" the boy helped himself copiously eggs, bacon and pancakes from the server. Phil chuckled; the boy didn't even seem to touch the floor when he walked to the next counter to take several slices of bread.

"It reminds me when you planned to do that list, remember?

"Yeah, 'the list for a kid's perfect Saturday'" he chuckled "Everything went wrong that day, huh?"

"It ended well if my memory still works"

Arnold only nodded as he went to take care of his plate. Phil observed him munching as he hasn't had seen him doing it the whole summer. He was like a little kid in so many aspects despite he'll turn twenty two within few months.

Phil wondered if he looked so young when he was twenty two. What was he doing back then when he was twenty two? He hummed. Had he yet to be behind enemy lines? ... To know French girls? ... Had Hedy Lamarr already starred 'Ecstasy' by that time?

"Grandpa..."

There, it has to be his favorite grandson who went on; interrupting one of his few train of thoughts in which he still felt the sting of love.

"Mmhm?" he turned to see him, indulgent. Oh, how he hated himself for doing what he was about to do. He observed Arnold as he emptied his plate.

"Did you see by chance what time... mmm...?" Arnold lost his spur. His grandpa waited but the boy seemed having lost his voice.

"...The bird fled?" he ended for him, as if nothing. "About three hours ago. She was trying to escape unnoticed using the fire escape but I was 'casually' on the roof. I told her she'd kill herself if she'd tried to climb down those old irons wearing such shoes, so I courteously invited her to leave the house in a proper way"

Arnold's face turned red.

"Mmhm...right... How did she go?" he asked again, reticently.

"Phoebe came" he replied, briefly "So..."

"Then..." they interrupted each other "You go on, grandpa"

Phillip hesitated before go on.

"I see you finally followed your instincts..." he started, turning around; not wanting to embarrass the boy even more. Arnold didn't answer so he went on "when she left... I saw her holding the ring in her hands, Arnold" he paused "Is she still engaged?" He saw Arnold shrugging. "And you're still seeing Candy?"

"It's not what it looks, grandpa." Arnold groaned "I already talked to Candy but she stubbornly refuses to listen..." his grandson trailed off.

"I know I've always encouraged you to act according your instincts and I understand your need of fighting against the injustices and I admire it..." Phil asked himself if he was being hypocrite but he went on nevertheless "... And I admit that I used to challenge that old rag that was Rex Smythe-Higgins just for fun..." he spoke slowly and –at least he expected – wisely "...but the girl is engaged, Arnold. She's engaged to another man. A man who –you like it or not- is a decent chap... -and very powerful, he thought-. What you did wasn't right."

"Grandpa..."

"It wasn't right, Shortman. You know it." he ignored his interruption "A man can't go stealing another men's fiancées. There's not honor in there and I think I raised you better than that."

"Grandpa... I love her" Arnold's voice was low but firm "I really love her and I had to take the chance even if it wasn't the right time. I just can't lose her..." his grandson spoke with a passion that make him feel proud but at the same time he couldn't help but feel fearful "I told her so already and in fact I'm gonna be at her side when she confronts him."

"She asked you to?" Arnold stared at him before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna tell her now, well... when I see her again. I can't wait, you know, but I think I must wait a couple of hours. She probably needs them" Arnold was grinning. "Then we'll make plans... I suppose... if everything goes well..."

"So ya are already planning on fixing this thing?"

"Yeah, grandpa, of course." he said assuredly "I'd never accept to see her behind his back. I'm not a bad guy... neither she is." His voice was full with merriment "In fact, I think she's one of the best human beings on the face of earth"

"You finally got it?" he nodded "Alright... Hurry up then. Ya better fix this thing before it's too late" Grinning, Arnold sprang from his seat. Took his plate and mug to the sink and out not before leaning to pat his back again in his way back to his room.

Phil left his seat with great effort. He reached the sink, looking up through the window at the gloomy gray sky. His heart clenched. He couldn't pinpoint why but he foresaw trouble.

* * *

Days later, as he worked in their now neat garden, he saw Arnold's sullen expression as he parked the Packard in the curbside and headed to the house through the kitchen door without uttering a word. Phil couldn't help but remember his bad feelings from days ago.

After the boy left the house on Saturday afternoon a storm broke onto the city. It didn't stop Arnold for going in search of the Pataki girl with a big grin in his face and ready to tell her that now he'd take charge of everything and that it was about time to level with her fiancé, and then, plan their future together, but things hadn't gone the way he'd projected.

Those first days Arnold shared with him the happenings and his frustration but as the days passed, the boy became silent and isolated. It seemed that the damsel in question was avoiding him. It took for him until next day, Sunday, when he was able to see her when she was leaving her house and the only thing she reluctantly let out before her father took her away was her pronouncement that she was drunk, that everything had been a mistake and that they should forget it ever happened.

Of course Arnold wasn't going to accept that so easily. A love made in heaven couldn't just be thrown away as if nothing, so he had insisted. He had called her to no end; had looked for her every minute he wasn't at work, going to the store and to her house but it was no use. The girl was very skilled in the field of elusiveness, besides, she'd stopped going to the gatherings where the group of friends used to meet; so finding her wasn't an easy task. Finally he'd approached her almost a week later when he spotted her luckily at the Starbucks just around the corner of her workplace.

Only because he threatened her with making a scene she accorded to talk. She'd insisted in the mistake thing but in face of Arnold's determination she admitted she was confused and overstressed and that she simply couldn't give him an answer under the actual circumstances; she needed time.

Arnold thought he intuited some other things she didn't say. Taking in her body language, it was obvious she was irritated, impatient and restless. She was also back onto her old, rude ways; her usual frown never left her forehead. The gentle boy supposed she was in fact under a lot of pressure as she said. Maybe her allegedly calmed and mature boyfriend hadn't taken well her attempt of freedom after all and was threatening her. Arnold himself had even looked for a way to contact him through his office or the social networks to confront him, but James Brighton-Lewis proved to be an absolutely unapproachable.

But when next weekend came and went and his best friend returned from a quick trip to the beach, then they had a long and locked-up chat and his grandson came to the conclusion that it was Helga and not her boyfriend who was being mean. Then his suppositions were to the order that she was plainly taking revenge on him.

* * *

Phil musings were confirmed barely now, almost three weeks later. Gerald was over again and Phil came to Arnold's door to offer to the boys beers and snacks from the kitchen but he stopped right before knocking when he heard Gerald's voice.

"_Man, count me out. I'm no help in there. Phoebe and I... we just... don't, okay?"_ he sounded uncomfortable.

"_You're not seeing each other again?"_

Gerald puffed _"Man! Didn't you see me with Dionne two nights ago?" _he asked_ "You're really distracted lately, huh?"_

Phil heard Arnold humming.

"_But then... what's up with Phoebe?"_

"_Nothing, there's nothing up..."_ he let out reluctantly.

"_I thought you two would make up" _

"_Nah... Just leave it there, bro, that's... that's private."_

"_Gerald... we're friends. I tell you all my stuff." _

Gerald grumbled.

"_Man! ..."_ he breathed deeply_ "Alright... But just to be even." _Gerald made a pause_ "Let's say it was just a one night thing. She's not interested and actually I'm not interested either."_

"_But Gerald, Phoebe is a great girl..."_

"_Yeah, she is... but... I don't want to go back to all that shit..."_he paused_ "It was all that is left for us. Besides, she's seeing that guy from the party. Our thing was that. A one night stand. I can live with it... And I think you're condemned to the same thing if you don't act fast." _Gerald paused again_. "What for you needed Phoebe, by the way?"_

"_I've been thinking in asking her for help with Hel..."_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _Gerald sounded exalted "_Absolutely no, man! Phoebe would never team up with you against Helga. And knowing Helga, I'm sure she wouldn't like at all you telling someone what happened in here, man. Not even Phoebe."_

"_It wouldn't be against Helga. It'd be for..."_

"_Arnold... don't. Just don't."_

Arnold exhaled loudly.

"_Then I don't know what else to do. I mean, this is driving me crazy! Why she has to be so fucking annoying?"_

Gerald chuckled.

"_I remember you saying days ago that she was the 'most caring girl you've ever met' and now you're saying she's 'so fucking annoying', man..." _Gerald reminded him_ "Besides... she asked you for time, didn't she?"_

"_Two weeks ago!"_

"_And now?"_

"_I haven't seen her since last Sunday. Aghhh! I just hate that she's so... vengeful..."_

"_I don't think she's vengeful..."_

"_I know she's retaliating, Gerald. You don't know her at all!"_

"_And you do?"_

"_You're just fascinated by her because she offered you a dream job."_

That job was start to training him to be the CEO of Pataki Electronics in three years, nothing less.

"_And what if she offered me a job? Whatever she's doing to you now doesn't change the fact that she's one of the persons who'd helped me the most. I can't turn a blind eye to that." _Gerald made his point clear _"And I still think she's not vengeful; but if she's actually getting at you maybe you deserve it"_

Arnold chuckled.

"_How easily she bought your loyalty"_ he pronounced with disdain.

"_She earned it"_ Gerald voice was stern.

"_You were more fun when you hated her..." _Arnold pointed out_ "now that you love her you're just disgusting"_

Phil heard Gerald's noisy intake and waited for his explosion. When it didn't come he marveled again at how much the boys had grown up lately.

"_I'm gonna take that as the whining of a spoiled brat who doesn't get what he wants when he wants it."_ The deep voice of the dark skinned boy reverberated in the door. Arnold chuckled again. _"I mean, how long have she waited for you, huh?"_

"_I see finally you believe me..."_

"_Phoebe's words were: 'James is helping you to get Arnold'. It's implicit, man. She's crazy about you. Helga didn't deny it. So, if she's been crazy for you for as long as you think; so much that even her rich friend knows and actually comes and does something to help her despite his busy life… I mean, she must be really head over heels for you."_

"_I still don't understand James' acting..."_

"_No kidding, man. He earned my respect. How many blokes do you know act out of pure friendship, huh?"_ Gerald asked, amazed

"_Now you also love him?"_

"_Go fuck yourself!" _Gerald snorted _"I'm not sure if you did something like that for me and we are brothers, man, real brothers, no shit."_

"_I'm not sure if you did it for me too, you know" _Gerald cleared his throat. Then they fell in silence_ "I'm not sure if Helga appreciates it" _Arnold spoke after a while.

Gerald grunted.

"_That's what I hate about you, Arnie. You go from love her to hate her in a second. I don't know why you're always too keen to think badly of her."_

"_Me? I thought it was you who's always keen to think badly of her"_

"_No. It's you. I thought you've realized what's happening with you"_

Arnold chuckled, his voice sounded amused.

"_What's happening with me, according to you?"_

"_You fear her. You fucking fear her. You've been afraid of her your entire life" _Arnold cursed him but Gerald went on_ "You've have her in your arms, for god's sake; you've had her! Didn't that mean anything? It's your incapability to retain her something I can't understand. If the girl's been in love with you for so long, why haven't been you able to get her?"_

"_Why I haven't been able to get her? What exactly do you mean?"_

"_I mean she's amazing! Think Arnold think! You've always believed she wasn't good enough and she kept herself for you. She was waiting for you" Gerald exhaled, as in awe "You just don't appreciate her the right way. You never has."_

"_And you do?"_

"_I wasn't talking 'bout me. I was talking 'bout James. You know the bloke. He's a badass. You've seen how's that he's over the news all day and night; he's a topic trend and it's gone to be worst on the times coming. Everyone, every newscast all around the country is talking about him, looking for an interview..."_

"_... as I said before, you love him..."_

Gerald puffed, annoyed.

"_What I mean is that he appreciates her. She must be a very dear friend to him if he was able to leave everything aside to come here and help her to get you. That's what I mean, you asshole!"_ he rose his _voice "Have you ever wondered how that she has earned his friendship and his respect, huh?"_ Gerald paused as Arnold remained quiet _"See... then, given that and given the kind of friend she's been towards me make me say loud and clear that I think she's an amazing woman and that maybe you don't deserve her, man. That's what I mean and that doesn't mean I love her, bro. Just don't cheat yourself." _

Silence fell on the room again. Phil wondered if he should make his presence obvious when he heard Arnold speaking again.

"_You don't know what you are talking about!"_

"_And you do? Because believe me, what I see is that you don't realize what's happening"_

"_You really think I'm idiot, right? You haven't lived all your life knowing a girl like Helga is in love with you..."_

"_If you've loved her back for so long why you didn't do something before?"_

"_Because I didn't loved her! What was the point in making her harbor illusions if I didn't loved her"_

"_But you loved her. It's been years since you first told me you loved her"_

"_But I didn't know! I thought I only liked her; or that I liked her - liked her but I didn't know I was in love with her; that I've been in love with her for years... It was until recently that I grasped the fact that I might have been in love with her since forever."_

"_What do you mean 'since forever'?"_

"_Since forever, Gerald. Since forever means since forever."_

Gerald scoffed.

"_You mean since elementary school." _Arnold shrugged_. "Oh, my god! That's weird. And look that you've been in love with a lot of girls? Did you was in live with them at the same time? Why you never asked her out?"_ Arnold was about to reply when he stopped dead_. "Come on, Arnie. Tell me why you never asked her out if you, at least, 'liked her - liked her'? Why, if you always knew she was crazy about you, huh?"_

Phil turned the knob and pushed the door then. He also wanted to know. He thought he knew the reason but wanted to hear and see his grandson when he said it. The boys were standing in the middle of the room, a few feet away from each other. Gerald barely blinked when he saw him walking in but didn't back off. Arnold grunted and fallen down to his couch; his elbows on his knees; his hands digging in his wild mane.

"Why, Arnold. I always wondered that. Why you never asked her out if you knew the girl was helplessly in love with you?" Phil spoke.

Gerald nodded.

"Why you never gave her a chance?"

That seemed to be the breaking point. Arnold grunted and held his hands in front of him to let the point clear.

"Because she needed to confess" he hesitated "Because she must first tell me she loved me. That's why!"

Both, his and Gerald eyes them remained locked to each other. Gerald' sight was one of pure disbelief. Phil wasn't sure if he understood right.

"Why?" Gerald turned to see his friend, startled "Why she needed to..."

"Because she was the one who started this entire thing. I don't know why... but I always felt I'd be with her the day she came and admit before me that she loved me; that she never stopped loving me."

Silence fell in the room again and remained there for a while. As if every one of them were absorbing the new information. Phil realized he was mistaken. He'd thought Arnold simply wasn't ready to deal with her. The girl wasn't a little thing. She was a force of nature. And Arnold was a nice boy who liked a simpler, uncomplicated life.

"You..." Phil trailed off; fearful of the answer he'd get "You told her... all of this?"

He waited as he saw Arnold breathing deeply. Gerald was also waiting for his response. Arnold finally nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Shit!" Gerald let out a long puff. Phil whistled.

"No wonder why she's so mad at you"

"Maybe she's actually getting at you, man" Gerald walked on and patted his friend back. "Sorry Arnie but I'm afraid you have to wait until she decides to stop the punishment and forgive you." He puffed "If she ever decides to do it."

Arnold didn't answer. He was looking down.

"I reckon she'll do it eventually" Phil nodded, disagreeing with Gerald. "But she needs to work that out first, Shortman. And I'm sure it'll take its time... I think it wasn't wise to say her that."

They moved around the room. Gerald went to the tray Phil just brought in and took a beer.

"What are you gonna do, then?"

"I'm not sure." Arnold spoke slowly, strangely optimistically. "I've thinking in another way to approach her."

Gerald frowned, turning to see him guardedly.

"If you're thinking in telling Phoebe I already told cha it's a bad idea." He took a swig of his beer.

"No, no Phoebe. You're right. But there's someone else who care about her ... and who have certain power over her; someone who can stick a bit of common sense into her head"

"Are you talking about James?" Phil asked. "I still have my doubts that the..."

"No. I'm not talking about James, Grandpa... I'm talking about soemone else..."

It was all he cryptically let out before smiling.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own the TM Hedy Lamarr, Packard or Starbucks.**

**I own the plot and the OC. **

******Hi and thanks to everyone. Especially to those who review and mark it as favorite/follow: Sweet-sol. Orkidea16, diana carolina, paula sicuc, MarHelga, GRIMMM, Miss Cerezo, hel201, letifiesta, Gelygirl and gabyah. To Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen and a guest in the English version. Thanks to those who were so kind to write a review to last chapter, any aftertaste it left in you, it ********was ********exactly the way it meant to be, and... -I guess I better say no more.-**

**See you around.**

**W. 05/23/2013**

**P. /05/30/2013**


	39. Chapter 39

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 39 **

**MORNING RUNNING**

* * *

Finally, it was after this last turn in the sinuous path when he spotted her; she was running some good two hundred feet ahead of him. The boy took air by the mouth and spurred. It'd be matter of minutes. He hadn't seen her in a while, probably a couple of weeks by now. She'd been busy... and possibly eluding everyone and everything since that Gala in the Country Club. She wasn't even answering her phone lately and he knew by Phoebe that she hadn't either attended to Rhonda' Sleepovers during the last month.

About three minutes and two hundred yards later the boy with the straw colored hair had her almost within reach. Helga was wearing blue and black running skort and matching tee. Just before catching up with her, Brian frowned. He realized the girl in front of him was thinner but he was sure she was her nonetheless. Trying to be sure, he made an extra effort but right then, being just one step behind her, she stopped, turned around and he saw stars and felt immediately that old and very much known pain in his nose. The smell of blood filled his senses.

_"Dirty bastard!"_

He remembered it was kinda fun when he was a kid but now it was plainly uncomfortable. Brian welcomed being lying on the ground. His face thumped.

"Brainy!" he heard Helga saying amid forced breathes. Brian now she was around him but he couldn't open his eyes "Criminy! You never learned to respect personal space, right?"

"I..." he stopped. Talking was painful. It was good to know that Old Betsy retained its powerful punch but why he needed to go through this to know it. "Aghhh"

"You alright?" He barely nodded "Here, your glasses."

He opened his eyes y took them from her hands. She was standing by his side and was leaning towards him. Brian observed her carefully. She was definitively thinner and looked really well, but he liked her more before.

"Ready to go up?" he nodded again, awkward. She straightened as extended her hand out to him. He didn't know what came over him in the last moment but when she was about to pull him up, he pulled her down.

She fell heavily on top of him.

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled to him as she tried clumsily to stand. Brian took her by the waist to prevent her to move. "Let go, geek bait!"

"Tell me what's going on"

"It's driving me crazy that any single idiot thinks he has the right to come and touch me! That's what's going on!" she struggled to get free again "Let go of me!"

"I'll let you go when you calm down" he said, serene.

"I'll calm down when you let go" she replied angry and wriggled again. Brian was finding this game quite entertaining.

"Mmhm... I might have demanded that right long ago, you know?"

Those words seemed to work as magic charm. She stopped fighting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she drew apart to see him in the face "What the fuck is going on with you all, people?"

"Nothing... it's just that you suddenly understand that you're older and... you realize of all the chances you let go for being oh so noble and you how deep you regret haven't been more clever"

"For being oh so noble or oh so stupid?" she asked.

"Huh?" Brian frowned again. He didn't know if he should feel insulted.

"Sometimes chance leaves you out for being a dumbass, not for being noble. And I'm not saying it for you, you yutz!" she fidgeted again "Let. Me. Go!"

"Who are those who are taking too many liberties with you?"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me...

"I was just saying..."

"Is it Arnold?"

"Arnold? What the hell...?"

"Is Arnold trying to win you over?"

"Win me over?" she puffed.

"You don't fool me. Arnold talked to me" she became serious. Brian was expecting some of the kind. If Arnold had been trying to get at her and she hadn't fall prey to him yet, then that only meant one thing. Helga was going hard with him and Brian thought he knew the reason.

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said he'd looked for you and he'd confessed his love to you... but you didn't give an answer and only asked him for time. Now he's desperate."

"Ha! He can't wait a few weeks..." she scoffed "Why did he go to you?"

"He seems to think you have me in high esteem as a friend... or that I have some kind of influence on you" he flashed a sly smile.

"You also seem to believe it, seeing that you came"

"I didn't come because of it"

"Oh, didn't you?

"No, I didn't"

Helga took advantage of his lapse to struggle again and got free. Brian shrugged it off; he was happy with the short time he'd kept her captive.

Then she stood but she didn't remain on her feet. She walked on and took a seat beside the trunk of a tree. Brian followed her.

"Why did you come, then?"

"To know if it was true"

"That he confessed?" he nodded "Yeah, it's true"

"And you didn't take his offer?" he looked at her intently "Because of James?"

"What James has to do with this?"

"He's your fiancé, isn't he?" she observed him again, as if assessing him.

"What else did Arnold say?" she asked probingly.

"Not much. I think it has not point in repeating it because I find it highly offensive." He looked at her "Amongst other things that he had -wrongly- the notion that you had to come to him and confess and to show to him that you were worth to be loved before he'd accepted you..." he saw her making a face "Do I need t go on?"

"No" she shook her head "What else did he said?"

"Say as new information, just what I already told you" she scrutinized him for a while before looking pleased.

"And why did you come, like seriously?"

"I found strange that you kinda rejected him. After all it's him, Arnold"

She groaned.

"If you had only heard what he said"

"He's an idiot. You know I've always thought that" Brian took air "Though he admitted he'd been a fool and justify himself saying he's always losing his calmness around you. He also said that all what he said to you were old ideas he's got since High School or so, and that he hadn't... I don't remember what term he used... let's say..._ updated_..."

"Really? He said '_updated'_ precisely?" she sneered.

"No, he didn't. That term is mine" he copied her smile "But I guess you know the feeling. It's like when an old idea remains in your mind and you never change it as the time goes by. Then, years later, a given day you realizes the idea doesn't belong to the present..."

"You mean that the '_version_' is not functional for your _'system'_ anymore?" she smiled slyly "... to your _'operative system'_ I mean? Then you have to '_update_' yourself, but what if it happens that the new '_software_' is not '_compatible'_ with your old '_hardware'_, huh?"

"It's because that that you're getting now a new '_gadget_'?" he didn't missed a beat. Computational jargon was his field after all. "The newest, the more expensive and the more sought after of the season, huh?"

"What's up with your fixation with James?" she asked annoyed.

"You know I stepped aside because I respect you. I stepped aside years ago when Arnold showed interest in you"

"Yeah, a week after he did, but when you dumped me it was already late. He was going out with someone else"

"It wasn't my fault"

"Brian. You know I don't blame you but that dimwit who never was able to keep himself from the hot girl of the week!"

"Well..." Brian noticed the harshness in Helga's voice. She was really angry; so much that she wasn't acting as she used to do. She always had sweet and understanding words to justify her beloved despite all the nonsense the idiot did. He wondered if her anger would last beyond his love offering... or his patience. He shook his head. "Well... what I was saying was that I stepped aside because I respected your feelings for Arnold; I didn't insist despite you know I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you" he looked at her with severity and she lowered her sight "... I've seen you losing your time here and there; trying and failing always; spoiling all your relationships because you were always waiting for Arnold to look your way. I even guess you kept your affairs down to prevent him to know... Well..." he exhaled "I know James isn't a little thing I know he's dazzled you. ¿Who's immune to him, after all? I don't blame you." he exhaled again "I just want you to don't forget all those miserable years you went through; suffering because of him. They weren't easy; you must remember them more vividly. They were yours, after all, you survived them." He looked at her to the face again. She was very solemn, looking at her hands on her lap. "Don't go mistaken, Helga. I wouldn't like to see that a fleeting annoyance spoiled the first, real chance you have to be happy at his side. I wouldn't like to see that just because James has you very entertained or because you're seeking revenge..."

"I'm not vengeful"

"I know. You've never been." He grinned "You've been a bully; you've been nasty, rude, loudmouthed, cranky, plotter of dirty schemes to get rid of his dates and affairs, nosy, cynic..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" she grumbled "I'm not the devil either!"

"Sometimes I doubt it..." Brian sneezed.

She sighed and then raised her sight to look into the sky.

"I thought you had left behind your adenoids' condition"

"I did." He grunted "It must be because the humidity. It's has rained a lot lately"

Helga nodded, accepting his point, then exhaled.

"You know I found him so stupid lately" she uttered, thoughtful.

"He's always been" he derided; she elbowed him.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Give yourself some time... maybe it'd be better if you don't give him an answer in here. Listen to your heart. Wait to be back in Boston. Things will be calmer and you'll be sure of what you want after you'd think it over and over... your anger will be past"

"He said so much crap..."

"I think Darcy also said it, didn't he?"

"Darcy?" she blinked.

"The ultimate romantic hero of all times" he teased.

"Oh, I get it" she smiled and elbowed him again.

"Darcy eventually triumphs. He gets the girl through merits. Give Arnold some time to be worthy"

"Do you think he has the endurance?"

"He says he loves you..." he hesitated "I actually think he really loves you, you know?"

"Do you think so?"

"You don't? Might the possibility of being Mrs. Brighton-Lewis entice you now? Do you really see yourself as the ladyship of a manor? Do you know it'd be for the rest of your life and not only for a couple of weeks, right?"

Helga sighed.

"That's not an option now, Brainy" she said with soft voice.

Then what are you waiting for if you already took a decision?"

"It's not the right time"

"Then don't wait too long. Arnold's kinda dumb. Any moment he turns around and finds someone else"

"How funny!" she hit him again, then sighed and stood on her feet. "I gotta go" she interrupted him when he was about to talk. "Don't worry. I'll listen to my heart though don't go thinking I'm oh so smart, or that I 'update' myself ever so often as I should... What is worst... I couldn't live fooling myself."

"You may not be smart but you're definitively sensible"

"And what good is that awareness? It only has kept me going on the rough path"

"Sometimes I don't know if I understand you... I thought it was what you wanted"

"I understand me, Brainy... I assure you that's enough" she mumbled to herself.

She waved her hand and left straightaway.

Brian remained there, watching her go with a frown creasing his forehead. He had then an odd feeling as he saw her disappearing in the distance. It was as if something was about to change right there and forever.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!, Pride and Prejudice or any of their characters.**

**I own this plot and the OC.**

**I was in a rush to update tonight. I'll be back later to check on typos.**

**Thanks for reading and as usual double thanks to those who review: Norweninwonderland, MarHelga, diana carolina, sweet-sol, Gelygirl, GRIMMM, Anillus, Orkidea16, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen, neguis bonis, Arabrab83 and JenniferAbellaBrown. I also want to thank to those who mark it as follow/favorite.**

**Now on there will be updates every other day or twice a week, well, next five chapters at least. I hope to see you then.**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**W. 06/14/2013**

**P. 06/15/2013**


	40. Chapter 40

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 40**

**UNBURDEN**

* * *

"_That's why I always chose Pataki Electronics..."_ Lila uttered with her sweet singsong, focusing her sight in the camera. _"The place where you find anything you need" _she ended, letting out a giggle.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "We're done!"

Lila smiled to the assistant as she handed him the tablet she had in her hands. She walked then towards the people surrounding and applauding them. Some of the customers went on with their business but most of them had gotten close to the action.

They had to come to the store because the director decided he didn't like any of the previous shots to the right ending; he wanted it to be here, in the store. The thirty seconds commercial was otherwise ready. They needed just a couple of hours to do the job but Lila's work hadn't finished yet. She'd signed a few autographs and shook some hands when her agent came to her.

"Lila... we gotta go" she hurried her. "We have to be at the presentation in one hour!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." she replied, smiling apologetically to her fans and walked up to the stairs.

"Where're you going?" the girl asked, looking at her exasperated.

"Upstairs..." she blinked, incredulous "I need to change"

"There's a bathroom down here" she insisted. Lila was half way stairs up when she scoffed, gesticulating to the girl to let her know she wouldn't change in the public restroom; then she continued up.

Actually she had no intentions of changing. She was in a mission; everything for The Bitches.

She passed by the receptionist desk without stopping. She knew exactly where to go; the dark wooden door labeled with her friend name that she was about to reach when the voice of the receptionist stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Hi..." Lila turned around with the best of her smiles. "I just need to talk to Helga really quick, ma'am..." she said, reaching for the knob.

"I don't think so" the woman came all the way towards her "Helga is in a conference call, miss...?"

"Sawyer..." she curtsied and smiled to the old lady "I'm Lila Sawyer." That should do the job.

"Well, Miss Lila Sawyer, you need to make an appointment to talk to Miss Pataki. As I said before, Helga is barely arriving and right now she's busy in a call that has been waiting for her all day long..."

Lila grunted internally. This woman didn't fall for her name and wasn't buying her act.

"But I just talked to her and she asked me to come..."

"Really?" the woman scoffed. "And when did you talk to her if she's been busy...?"

"Lila!" her agent was reaching the top of the stairs. Lila cursed and made her mind quickly when she pushed open the door:

"_Miss Sawyer!"_

"_Lila!"_

The girl with bright red hair stepped inside and closed the door behind her, locking it. She breathed hard and then chortled, surprised by her own boldness.

"What the hell...!" Lila turned to see Helga lying on her desk with a slingshot in her hand. "Lila ...?" she blinked, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Helga thanks God! Help me!" she went to the girl and hugged her once she got seated on the table. "Your receptionist looks like a bulldog and she wants to eat me!" she moaned in low voice.

Helga raised her sight to look at the door as they heard the complaints of the two women standing outside.

"Well... yeah! That's precisely the reason why she's out there!" she puffed. "Just a second Stu, James" she uttered aloud as she walked up. Lila turned around.

"Is everything right over there?" a voice came through the speaker.

"Take your time, Helga..." another voice, deeper, followed it.

"Hi, James" she greeted, enthusiastic. A hesitant '_hello' _was heard as response.

Helga talked to the women outside, closed the door and then came back almost immediately.

"It's not that James, Lila" she said as she took her seat. "Guys, this is Lila. Lila ... just some guys." Helga did the introductions "Now take a seat and wait a minute" she gestured her as she took the handset to her ear.

Lila observed her blonde friend as she talked on the phone. She had turned off the speaker. She seemed to be considering a proposal... decorative... architectural... some of the kind; something that have to do with construction.

The red-haired girl left the chair to take a look at her office as her friend continued on the phone. It was an ample room but didn't seem made exactly for Helga. Its walls held plain paintings and there were just a few ornaments without a pattern. It was kinda masculine but considering that Helga didn't was in the city more than a few months a year, probably this office went to someone else when she wasn't in town.

Helga stood up and walked around the room. Lila turned to see her again as she stood by the windows looking outside. She was wearing a business suit whose skirt went just over her knee, it was dark blue. She looked smart, but then Lila saw her shoes and let out a cry.

"What a lovely shoes!" she bounced running to her.

Helga turned to see her then to her fuchsia pumps and shook her head.

"Look... I think I get what you mean..." Lila paid attention to what she was saying "...but I can't authorize something I haven't seen yet. It has nothing to do with money, Stu, okay? I'm open to anything that creates the space we want... It's just... Why don't send me a sketch first. Just a quick lines on a plain paper of the exact place where it'd go, James... and Stu, I know since you hadn't worked it before you don't have nothing in your portfolio, so why you don't look for photos or something that... enlighten me. I really need to see how it'd look before saying yes."

She paused for some seconds.

"It seems fair to me... alright... I'll wait for your mails. I'll answer you as soon you got me something... Alright ... Mmhm... Alright ... Seeya"

"Hi, Helga" Lila greeted her before she hanged.

"Hi, Lila..." she placed the handset on its base "I must confess that you surprised me." The blonde smiled to her "I never got you for the action kind of girl."

"Neither do I" she smiled widely. "I surprised myself... but it was exciting, you know!" she almost shouted "I'm so glad I see you. I haven't seen you in long time"

"Weren't they just a few days?" Helga waved her hand, dismissed her, and taking her seat after inviting her to take the one in front of her desk "How's the shooting doing, by the way?"

"We've just finished"

"Really?" Helga rose her sight from the papers "That was fast. I thought it'd take the entire day."

"They were just a couple of scenes missing... I know my job" she smiled "Just the way you seem to know yours."

"Thanks... I guess..." she turned to see her, amused "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm in a hurry"

"Oh, yeah. Your lady friend said something about a compromise in an hour..." the blonde opened a drawer and pulled out two packs of Skittles "Some candy, then?" she threw one pack to her.

"Thank you!" Lila chirped. She saw Helga cringing and laughed internally. She knew Helga had little tolerance to her high pitched voice. "They are two hours in fact. I can use ten minutes to talk to an old friend, can't I?"

"You can take as long as you want, Lila. I'm not going anywhere." she said opening her package and throwing a bunch of colored candies into her mouth.

"I haven't had skittles in a long time" she said, chewing discreetly a couple of pieces.

"So, what I owe the pleasure..."

"I like your style... always right to the neck."

"What is the point of beating around the bushes, huh?" The taller girl leaned back on her chair.

"The girls and I miss you at the sleepovers" She saw Helga closing her eyes and grunting. "And I think the guys are also missing having you around"

"I've kinda busy in here"

"Yeah, we all know that..." she started with sweet voice "But you'll see, I've been also there... really busy, I mean, and I know how it is. There's never time to see anyone. But I've realized that when you really intend to do something, you find the time to do it; no matter what. As for instance, now I'm sure Claudia is upset out there but I got what I wanted; I'm talking to you right now and it'd only take some minutes of our schedule."

"Well..." Helga's eyes showed amusement "I don't know what to say. I feel honored to know you put so much effort in seeing me"

"You're my friend... our friend in fact. You've losing all the news out there." She chirped "Do you know Sheena got a new boyfriend?"

Helga raised her brows.

"A new _boyfriend_?" she asked, really surprised "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"I don't know if you know him. The tall boy from the animal shelter in 10th Street?"

"Bobby?" she asked "The boy who drives the yellow pick up?"

"The very same" she nodded "Do you know him?"

"He went to Lincoln... was an upperclassman... I used to see him playing in the courts..." she laughed "I tell you... Size doesn't guarantee a good player." she quirked a brow emphatically "But other than that, I'm happy for Sheena"

"Well... she looks happy" she grinned again. "Do you know that Nadine finally seems to be getting over Nate? She's not chasing men left and right anymore..."

"I think she needs to take care of herself first..." Helga spoke, thoughtful. "But I get it's hard not to try to hit back, right? How's Nate doing, by the way?"

"He already flew back" she informed. Helga sighed.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Indeed" The girls remained in silence for over a minute.

Lila bounced then in her chair again, getting back Helga's attention.

"See how you've been losing so much communication with your friends?" Helga took a breath, leaning back again. "Besides, we all want to see you at least once before the end of the summer. I know you're heading back to Boston next week"

Lila saw Helga opening wide her eyes and leaning forward to check the calendar on her desk. She was sure she wasn't aware that the summer was almost over.

"Oh, my god! You're right" she almost choked with the candy.

"See?" she smiled reassuringly "There's still one more Wednesday to go and then..."

"Just one?!" she blinked "Holly crap! You're right"

"When do you leave?"

"August 30th... Just a week from now" she raised her brows, still surprised. "I knew time was running out but I hadn't seen how fast"

"Yeah, I supposed that. That's why I came. I guess you've been really busy. I heard the Party is having..."

"Did the girls send you?"

Lila realized it had no point lying.

"I proposed them to come, but they thought we'd freak you out if all of us came all of a sudden; so it was only me in the end." Helga nodded.

"I can't even start thinking in a big pack of angry bitches batting down my door" she laughed "You're right, Lila. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Helga" she took care of not showing how happy she was "So, you're coming tomorrow night?"

"I guess I'll be there..." she paused "Where would it be? The old house or the new house?"

"The old house... it's nicer and closer..."

"Alright" the blonde nodded "I'll be there"

"Is a promise?" She risked.

"Hey, I don't know. Something could happen!" Helga snarled, but Lila realized it wasn't real annoyance. "But if it's nothing major, I'll be there."

"Thanks Helga" she left her chair and went to hug he blonde girl again.

"Hey! I just said I'll go. I'm not buying you a yacht! Criminy!"

Lila laughed at her intensity.

"Oh, Helga... you're always oh so witty!" she patted her back and Lila saw Helga wincing again. Maybe she shouldn't push her luck anymore, she thought as she saw Helga opening her laptop.

"So... how've you been doing? How is James?"

Helga shrugged as she typed something down.

"Fine, I guess..."

"We saw him recently..." She blurted out "I mean Sid and me..." Helga' sight left her laptop for a moment.

"Really? When?" then she turned to the screen again.

"I don't know... We came from dinner..." she frowned; turning to the window "Maybe it was not that recently now that I think... maybe a month ago? " she smiled apologetically as she raised her sight to find Helga's curious eyes on her "Well... we saw him by the pier. He was in the car. The guys were buying some burgers in a stand. We jumped and waved in front of him but I guess he didn't see us"

"That's the most likely, you know? Helga said nonchalantly as she continued typing. "He's too nice to ignore someone he knows"

"How's he been doing? I heard they have their Assembly next Sunday. He must be really busy."

"Their Assembly was two weeks ago, Lila" Helga informed, patiently "The Voting Intention Polls will take place next Sunday."

"Oh, that's right. I mixed the days..." she let out a silly laugh "It must be really interesting..." Helga turned to see her with a frown "His life, his world I mean... being his girlfriend. Did you go to the Assembly?"

"Nop" Helga shook her head.

"Are you going to the Meeting on Sunday?"

"At the Waldorf?" she asked. Lila nodded effusively "I don't think so... Mmhm ... in fact, Lila..."

"Why?" she observed closely her friend. She had finally left her laptop alone and was looking at her straight to the face "If I were his fiancée I'd be at his side all the time..."

"Lila... I think you..."

"You should be careful. You could lose him. I know what I'm talking about. There are girls out there whose only purpose in life is landing themselves a husband..."

"Lila..."

"And men like James are the most sought-after, Helga, I've seen..."

"James and I are not together anymore." Helga cut her off, firm.

Lila stopped talking and blinked several times. She leaned towards her friend and touched her hand.

"Oh, Helga. I'm so, so..."

Helga pulled out her hand quickly from under hers.

"Please, Lila! Don't start with _'I'm oh so sorry'_ coz I'm not. I'm fine, alright?"

"You're sure you're fine?" she spoke showing sympathy to the blonde but she frowned and got on her feet. Then she marched to the filing drawer.

"Of course I am. It's been almost a month."

"A month?" she asked loudly. Helga shrank again so she added in lower voice "Alright... if you say you're fine... Excuse me, then. I thought..." she stopped. It could be possible that their break up has anything to do with the rumors that were spreading lately about Arnold being crazy about her.

"No problem." The blonde uttered.

Lila observed Helga pulling out a blue file.

"I thought it'd be hard letting go of a man like James..." she paused. So James was single again "Do you know if he's seeing someone else already?"

Helga scoffed, turning around.

"Oh my god, Lila! I thought you and Sid were getting serious!" She cracked a laugh.

Lila breathed relaxed. It looked like she was actually fine. Then it wouldn't be inappropriate if she talked about Arnold, would it? But Helga spoke first.

"Well... you know how much I appreciate Nose Boy but if you want I can tell him you're available the next time I see him..." her eyes looked amused when she looked up from the file again.

"Nah!" You're right." She spoke feigning consternation "I don't know what came over me. It must be the routine" she laughed, kinda embarrassed "You know what they say: '_Bad habits die hard'"_

"Yeah" she nodded, looking at her file and writing something down there "... though recently I heard another, more modern version, you know? The new saying goes: '_We don't update ourselves as often as necessary'"_

"Well..." Lila laughed "I think changing habits is not that simple as updating but... I guess I see some kind of relation." She exhaled.

Helga continued writing down for over a minute.

"Maybe you're right..." She spoke finally, absentminded.

Maybe it was time to go, Lila thought. But she didn't want to leave without talk about something else.

"Have you heard about Arnold lately?"

"Not you too!" the blonde grunted, closing the file "Come on, Lila..."

"He looks miserable lately"

"Definitively that's not the way he's going to get..." the blonde took a deep intake "Look, Lila. I really appreciate you, but I'm not talking about this." She stated, stern.

"I understand... but I just wanted to say..."

"Please, don't say it. I don't want to listen how hard last month has been for him"

"Well, I didn't want to talk about the last month. I actually wanted to talk about years ago; about our teen years." Helga put the pen aside and looked at her reluctantly "Helga... Arnold has been in love with you for really long time. I think he loved you since we were in sixth grade at least, back when we went out..."

"Oh really? And you went out with him nevertheless; knowing he didn't love you?"

"Well, I didn't know it from the beginning, I realized later..."

Helga scoffed.

"Look Lila... I don't care..."

"Okay, I understand you don't want to listen... but that was the reality. In fact, even if you never get to know this, it doesn't mean it never happened."

"And you and only you hold the flame of truth?" she sneered "I must believe you only because you say it?"

Lila realized she wasn't going to win any discussion, so she opted for talking instead.

"I started to realize that his eyes were always trailing after you, to check what you were doing; to criticize your ways; to praise your achievements, to look after you. I asked him what's going on but he said it was nothing. If I insisted he only laughed at my ideas and said I was jealous. But he knew deep down that I was right, Helga. He knew you loved him. You were always so obvious. Your eyes said everything; they cried out that you loved him and of course he realized; I know he's dumb but at the same time he's very perceptive. Of course he realized..."

"He only realized because I told him once" Helga mumbled.

The red haired girl exhaled. So Helga had confessed; that was why Arnold knew... Lila decided to let go in order to keep talking.

"Every time you read your poetry aloud, your eyes always searched him in the multitude, Helga... maybe you didn't realize but you did it..." she exhaled "But I guess he was not ready for you back then. Sometimes I wonder if he feared you; your passion..."

"That's bullshit" the blonde girl stood "Look Lila, I appreciated you'd come to say hi... and I appreciate what you're trying to do. It speaks tons of Arnold that you hold him in so high esteem but..."

"There's something else I need to tell you... to ask you" Helga exhaled, resignedly "Come on, Helga. It won't take more than a couple of minutes."

"What is it?"

"Take a seat"

Helga obeyed reluctantly, glancing at her watch. Lila hesitated; looking to her hands in her lap for some seconds but then went on.

"It has to do with..." she inhaled; she knew Helga was impatient but it wasn't easy to go on "...it's about that night, right after prom, when I... when I..."

"When Arnold's reputation went to the moon?" her voice was full with cynicism "Look, Lila..."

"I didn't say it to raise his fame. I mean... in fact nothing happened... well it happened but..." she exhaled "I think I said it just to hurt you." She paused to look at the blonde, hoping she wasn't getting ready to punch her, but as usual, Helga's face didn't give away a thing. Her eyes grown dark but she didn't utter a single word "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Helga. I don't know what came over me... I guess I didn't wanted to be the only one that felt bad, that felt degraded... I knew I was used. I knew he was thinking of you. I wanted to punish him and to make you to feel bad because..." she exhaled again, looking ashamed.

Helga was looking to nowhere. She cleared her throat before speak.

"I don't know what to say"

"I'm sorry. You know I'm not mean; I'm not cruel but..."

"I know you're not a bad person..." her lips became a thin line "I'm not a bad person either... making a mistake don't make us bad people"

"Helga..."

The blonde shook her head.

"But you know? ... I don't care anymore, Lila. Thank you for telling me, but I guess your need to take it out was stronger than my need to hear"

"Are we okay?"

Helga shrugged.

"Who am I to keep you anguished?" she shrugged "I have my own sins."

Lila closed her eyes, feeling a heavy burden leaving her shoulders. She knew confession was good for the soul but she had never felt it so real. She opened her eyes and smiled to Helga who was looking at her sadly.

"I guess I gotta go now..." she said then, looking at her watch "Oh, my god, look at the time!" She stood and went again to hug the blonde seated in her big chair "Then I'll see you tomorrow at Rhonda, right?"

"You make me promise it" the blonde uttered, nodding.

"Did Phoebe tell you we want to go clubbing on Sunday?"

"No, she didn't." Helga raised her sight. "I haven't seen her lately..."

"Oh, well..." she smiled, walking to the door and opening it "Now you know it" she giggled "Are you in, right? It's going to be lots of fun..."

"If you say so..." The blonde uttered forcing a smile when the door closed.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Skittles.**

**Thanks for being here. Reviews are welcome. See you all tomorrow.**

**W. 06/18/2013**

**P. 06/19/2013**


	41. Chapter 41

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 41**

**SISTERHOOD**

* * *

"Then, we all agree? It's a statement. Love doesn't exist anymore!" Nadine said aloud; leaning to reach a packet of artificial sweetener.

"Of course it exists..." Sheena defended her point as she poured orange juice to her glass "and if you still have doubts there you have my parents..."

"Just a little favor..." Rhonda's voice was full with disdain "No parents. Come on. Parents hide so many things that... just don't" she ended, forthright.

"Yeah, she's right. No parents." Nadine agreed.

Phoebe walked on to turn down the volume of the television set on the corner counter. They were at Rhonda's old place. It was Thursday morning. Last night sleepover was kinda rushed but thanks God everyone made it.

But even there, it seemed that the endless talking of last night wasn't enough because they all woke up with a very chatty mood this morning, almost as early as when Lila left; she was an early bird now that she was on the morning news.

"Well, all I have to say about love is good stuff" Patty was spreading butter over her toast. "And Nadine, I think you did good listening to that voice that was calling you on strike of love..."

"Patty, you talk that way only because you're about to marry..." Rhonda countered.

"Well, then that should justifies why I think that love is the greatest thing in the world. Love moves everything."

"Come on, Patty..."

"Hey! Every opinion counts, doesn't it? I made my point. I'd never marry if I didn't love Harold."

"Go Patty go!" Sheena raised her fist, supporting her friend.

"I think the best moment of the relationship is just before you fall in love..." Nadine spoke her mind again "I mean the flirting, the expectative, the chasing, the honeymoon phase... but later, when the relation stalls, everything goes to hell"

"What do you think, Phoebe?"

"About...?" she asked from the counter, sipping from her tea.

"Love. Do you think love still exists?"

"Well, love is a force that moves the world, as Patty stated..." she started "the same way envy, fear and jealousy do..." she went on. "Of course it exists. To love it doesn't matter that at this precise moment we all are kinda... disappointed... or... grieving for its cause."

"Well, Lila is happy." Sheena replied in a beat.

"Pfffttt!" Rhonda snorted.

"I'm happy too!" Patty exclaimed "And so do Helen."

"Come on, Rhonda. She looks really happy" Sheena insisted, smiling to Patty.

"Sheena is right, Rhonda. Even you have to admit it" Patty said. "Lila looks happy"

Rhonda let out an ironic laugh.

"Well, maybe you're right. But how long it'll last?"

"How long we all last?" Phoebe replied, seeing at her in the eye. Rhonda shrugged her off, sipping from her coffee.

"I think it had a lot to do with the fact that she's now in the morning news" Helen pointed out. "I mean, being in the morning news boosted her image to the moon"

"Her ego, you mean?"

"And what about Sid, huh? He also looks happy."

Rhonda snorted again but then exhaled.

"Don't misunderstand me... I really wish the best for them both..." she made a halt.

"But...?" Several voices asked.

"But they are barely starting... besides I have the impression her last romance left her... kinda _embittered._" Rhonda ended.

All the girls fell in silence.

"I don't think _embittered_ is the right word..." Phoebe thought she knew what was Rhonda problem and she wasn't going to leave her alone, after all, them both experienced similar situations "Lila always knew what she wanted from that guy... and she got exactly what she was looking for, right, Rhonda?"

Rhonda nodded nonchalantly but Phoebe noticed her jaw tensing. The rest of the girls looked at her in awe. As if wondering why Phoebe was being so blunt when she used to be nice. Phoebe caught Nadine's warning sight. But she went on nevertheless.

"... Just like you did."

Rhonda shifted uncomfortably in her chair, then looked up to face her.

"You all know I never spoke of love. From the beginning we both knew it was only a physical thing"

"But from the beginning you thought it'd be a week and it lasted over a month" It was surprisingly Nadine who talked now.

"Well, I enjoyed it while it lasted"

"Was him that good, huh?" Helen jested, elbowing her.

"What did Thad say before he left?"

Rhonda hummed, pretending nonchalance.

"Mmhm... Good bye?" she let out an awkward laugh. Then she cleared her throat "Come on, we have to move. Who's next? Is it you, Phoebe?"

"That's right!" Patty turned to see her "What's up with you, Phoebe?

"What?" Phoebe coughed in her tea. That was fast. She knew it was coming back to her but not that quickly. She smiled then "Hey! We were with you and Thad. I still don't know why he decided to go back to Boston so soon"

"He wanted to be with his girlfriend the remains of the summer" Rhonda shrugged again. "Now, what about you and this Gus guy?"

"Hey! I knew you made your move on Gerald!" Helen pointed out. Phoebe laughed seeing her gesture.

"It was noth..." she started.

"No lies, Phoebe!" Sheena warned her "I'm tired of all this lying. Now it turns out that Helga was the only one who didn't lie last night"

"Where is she, by the way?" asked Nadine.

"She's taking a shower. Has a meeting at nine o'clock."

"I also have to go to work so hurry up, Phoebe" Patty requested.

"We thought you were in '_talking terms'_ to Gerald?"

Phoebe smiled to herself. She took an intake. She'd already decided she'd say the truth. They were her longtime friends after all and summer was over. Only God knew what the future would bring.

"Last Sunday Gus flew to Asia to take care of some business..." she paused "We're not an item or anything. We only we..."

"Friends?"

"FWB?"

"Mmhm..." Phoebe hesitated, pouting her lips "...let say Friends with Benefits but without the friendly thing, just the benefits."

"You bitch!" Helen cracked "You two are going to keep it?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm going back to Palo Alto next Wednesday. He's not coming back from Hong Kong until mid-September so..." she shrugged.

"How is he like? Is he a sweet guy?"

Phoebe snorted.

"So full of himself" she shook her head "The rides were cool... get to know his place and his... _world_" she pointed to the sky "...but he was no nice..." she wrinkled her nose "wasn't even that good in bed. I'm not gonna miss him."

"Wow!" Helen exclaimed.

"How long did you see him?"

"Two weeks... It was an experience, though"

"Phoebe... I never thought of you being such... 'A- B-i-t-c-h'" she mouthed the last part.

"Bitch?" Phoebe smiled "You don't know even the half of it, Helen!" she said enigmatically, letting out a mischievous smile. Then she laughed normally.

"Look at you!" Rhonda opened her eyes, amazed. "You look so sweet!"

The girls looked at her with certain distrust and Phoebe laughed to herself. At moments like these she understood Helga's bullying. It felt good to surprise people. It was somewhat enthralling becoming someone else...

"What about Gerald?" Patty asked, taking her dishes to the sink and looking for her hand bag.

"Gerald?" she shrugged. "It's nothing... just a quick trip to the past"

"That was it?"

"Well, maybe to show him a thing or two... and to put that bitch back onto her place"

"Phoebe!" Sheena exclaimed, surprised. The rest of the girls laughed or looked at her in awe.

"Hey, girls!" she called their attention "We're The Bitches! Everything that happens here stays here, right?"

"Bitch's Word" All of them raised their right hands as in an oath. It was their code from a few weeks ago. Phoebe nodded and let the expressions of surprise subsided before moving on. Then Helen spoke.

"Well, resuming our former talk, I think I support Patty but not that enthusiastically" She said. Everyone turned to see her, confused "Her conceptions about love, I mean. No misunderstandings, please, You all know I love Stinky but sometimes, I just can't stop dreaming that I'm in the middle of a crowd, and then, there's a handsome man that's walking his way towards me with the most wonderful smile I've ever seen" she heaved a sigh "...and the most tight jeans..."

"That has nothing to do with love, ya girl! ..." Nadine retorted, amused "It only means you watch Hallmark Channel too much."

"Talking about Hallmark..." Helen dropped her voice "What a shock to know about Helga and James' breakup, huh?"

"I can't say I didn't see it coming" Patty spoke, stopping dead when she was by the kitchen door. The girls turned to see her with curiosity.

"Why, when?" Sheena asked.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong. I loved to see them together but... -and I think you all also realized, in fact-..." she paused, hesitant about how to go on. Phoebe thought she understood what she meant but she put a curious front either way "...that's why we always counseled Helga to keep her mood at bay..." she exhaled "what I mean is... Helga... we were always afraid that she screw it all, weren't we?"

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group of girls. The TV on the corner counter emitted the only noise heard in the kitchen.

"Well, we all knew she's in love with..."

"Shhhh" Patty shushed Sheena.

"I can't believe it still banned to talk about that!" she grunted "We all know... and in fact now even Arnold has admitted he also loves her..."

"Well..." Rhonda cut her off and turned to Patty "You have a point here, Patty. I was always afraid that she end screwing it all..." she accepted reluctantly. "...Just the way she did"

"What a shame to be dumped by a man like James, God!" Nadine stated.

"That's not fair" Phoebe interceded with her calm voice "She didn't actually screw it all, you know?" she stated. She was Helga best friend after all; she was going to help her to solidify her justification. "And James didn't dump her... It's just like she said... maybe it was not the right time for them. We all know how hard is to keep a long-distance relationship... besides... as she said, she wasn't ready yet. James is older; he wanted to marry right away and..."

"...and wanted to be a father really quick." Helga's voice reached them from the foyer. A couple of seconds later she was stepping into the kitchen. "I mean, do you see me as a mother of a bunch?" she asked "Really soon, I mean, like next year?" then she stuck her tongue out "Yuck!"

The girls looked at her and each other, kinda startled because they hadn't heard her coming.

"Why you didn't tell us before?"

"Why did you say it was because it wasn't the right time?"

Helga groaned.

"Because it wasn't the right time, for us I mean." she turned to see Patty. "It's also true. He's at all times on the phone. His life is his job. I mean, it's okay but it's ridiculous. I know he's busy... but I'm busy too. I'm not gonna leave everything behind just for him, I'm barely starting my life..." she shrugged "He's a great guy but he needs a girl who's ready to marry... lamely I'm not that girl. I have other priorities."

The girls listened to her. Phoebe knew what they thought. Marrying a guy like James would become priority to any girl in the world. Right there was where her excuse weakened. Maybe they should tell the truth and say he was never seriously interested.

"Are you happy with your decision?" Sheena asked sweetly.

"Do you miss him?" Patty inquired.

Phoebe paid attention to Helga reactions. After all and despite her disposition to help her, she barely knew about the break up yesterday. Helga texted the news once Lila left her office.

"Girl, of course she misses him! I'm missing him already and I didn't share his bed!" Helen stated, amused.

Helga only shook her head, smiling casually as she swiftly handed out witty replies and poured some coffee in her large thermo mug with the logo of Pataki Electronics. After adding a tablespoon full of coffee mate, she fastened it.

Phoebe wondered if she actually missed him. Since she didn't know about their breakup, she hasn't been attentive to her reactions before. Besides, she hadn't seen Helga much lately. Last three weeks Helga had been 'full with activity' and Phoebe had also been busy with this new relationship that they simply stopped talking in a daily basis. Thinking about Gus made her blood boil. The guy turned out to be a dick. Gus wasn't James; in the least.

She sighed. Well, Helga told her that their break up went smooth, not big fights or anything. She'd only shrugged when she asked if she'd confronted him about his deceitful acting.

But Phoebe knew very well Helga was a hidden card when it came to her feelings. Of course James had left a mark on her, one way or another, even when Helga told her the news of their expected breakup almost indifferently.

The girl with black hair deemed James as a great guy. He'd flattened out the path for Arnold and Helga to be together after all; even if his 'good deed' should remain in the shadows. Arnold and Helga should be a couple by now, if things were the expected way.

If only Arnold would be smarter. Phoebe shook her head. Reality was that all James' hard work was close to be wasted. Arnold had managed to screw it all. Phoebe couldn't understand the boy who now claimed he loved her. His excuses for his behavior were really lame, if not stupid.

Arnold had come to her asking for help. Phoebe listened to him and was surprised that she got to know a few new, unexpected facts. She perfectly knew he and Helga had slept together the night of the Gala, but never expected it to be her first time. Helga didn't tell her the next morning that when she picked her up; her blonde friend had been a mess and; Phoebe on her side had her own share of worries, so they both had been quiet inside the car. She knew Helga would come around in the right time.

Helga had achieved her promise after all. Arnold had to be the first. James didn't get anything... Well, he never pretended that, in fact... And Phoebe... Phoebe had been the uninformed friend, again. Fortunately, Arnold, as everyone else, hadn't realized.

After the shock that the awareness had caused, Arnold let her know he'd screwed it all. He went to Brian in first place but in sight that Brian help wasn't enough, he came to her. Phoebe was level with him. She wasn't going to coerce Helga into anything. She only was going to let her know of Arnold's interest and so she did.

Helga had only listened to her but said she was absolutely not interested. Phoebe could see she seemed really hurt and even made a bitter face when the petite girl asked her at least to think about it. It was Arnold after all; he was all she always wanted; she could lose him forever.

Then, yesterday Phoebe brought the issue about the breakup given that Lila had spread the word widely and there it was when Helga rounded the note without emotion; as if she were reading that old poem Phoebe wrote naming the virtues of their friends after her performance in The Cocoa Hut back in fourth grade.

"Shhhh!" Rhonda ordered, in a bossy manner. "It's coming next"

Phoebe was brought back from her reverie and fixed her attention to the loud TV. There it was; the new promo of Pataki Electronics hosted by Lila. Phoebe turned to see her friends. All of them were watching attentively the girl exhibiting the vast knowledge of the technicians and enumerating the reasons why she chose the store. Helga remained behind; she has her phone in her hand and was covering the microphone. She had a pleasing smile perched on her face. It was a good change from the grim expression from last night.

"_That's why I always chose Pataki Electronics..."_ Lila uttered with her sweet singsong, looking directly to the eyes of the viewer; but then her voice deepened an octave and her eyes shone _"It's the place where you find anything you need" _she giggled then.

"Oh, Gawd!" Helga let out appreciatively "That girl is so full of charisma. She can sell anything she like!" then turned to her phone as the rest of the girls talked among themselves. "What do you think, Bob...?" she walked down, leaving her thermo behind.

The TV's volume increased when the hosts started to recite the headlines of the day. Of usual, they started with political news and Phoebe left her mug on the table and worked her way to the corner to turn the volume down as the girl talked of the upcoming Voting Intention Polls.

She heard Helga back in the group and bidding goodbyes and was about to turn the TV off when the image that appeared on the flat screen froze her; her throat became rigid.

Phoebe turned quickly to see that Helga raised her eyes at the sight of the silence in the room and saw her also tensing up. All the girls were watching the TV astonished.

"_...Was seen last night coming out from an elegant restaurant in Washington, D.C. in company of Miss Emma Winters. Miss Winters wore an astonishing diamond ring in her left hand. Sources in the restaurant informed that Ms. Winters might have received the stone right there from Mr. Brighton-Lewis. James Brighton-Lewis is widely known as the principal counselor of the Republican Party and the older son of..."_

"Hey!" Helga admonished Phoebe when she turned off the television. It was enough. The images showed actually someone who only could be assumed it was James walking almost blindly his way to his car. A dark haired girl was following him holding his hand. They were being protected by a sturdy figure that was obviously George; other men were also protecting the small group.

"Oops!" Phoebe smiled apologetically. "I wanted to turn up the volume... I'm sorry." She looked for the right button.

"Leave it there" Rhonda spoke, impatient. "My, My, Helga! You were right..." the other girls were looking at the blonde open mouthed. Phoebe observed attentively the scene before her.

"Told cha!" she exclaimed, clicking her tongue, then grunted. "But I wanted to see the girl..."

"Well... there wasn't much to see... I didn't even see if it was actually James." Nadine pronounced.

"Hard to see him through George" Helen laughed. "The man is a wall."

"And that was definitively George"

"Do you know her?" Patty, who was going to be surely delayed for work, asked.

"I know she's one of the beautiful people in Capital City, but that's all." The blonde answered, taking her mug.

"Well..." Sheena spoke "You always can say you were the first choice."

"That's true..." Helga said, thoughtful. "I was the first choice; right above that rich dimw..." her phone went on. "Oh, man. I really need to go now. See you around guys!" She said, looking around for her backpack.

"You're not standing us up on Sunday, right?"

"Of course not!" she shouted from the hallway. "Wanna dance until my soles beg for mercy." Then she took two steps back "Patty, do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks. I brought my car" the alluded replied loudly "I'm not missing the hot chatting in here" she added in low voice just for the girls to listen.

"Al-right... Bye-bye then." the clamor in the kitchen drowned the sound of the main door closing behind her.

"Oh, my God!" Rhonda almost yelled when she was out "That was fast!"

"I can't believe he moved on so quickly" Nadine exclaimed "They just broke up last month ..."

"And you judging poor Peapod!"

"Why the rush?"

"That wasn't Helga's ring"

That was exactly what Phoebe was wondering. Well, not only that exactly. The excuse with James wanting to marry soon was only that, _an excuse!_

What the hell did that mean? Was James actually engaged from before? He made it all even when he was actually in a relation? Now was he resuming his former life, with his former girlfriend? Was she the girl Helga's boss mentioned? That '_well-off girl of Washington society_'?

"Did you realize Helga kinda expected it? I mean, she didn't even blink..." Helen let out, amazed. "I'd be crying my eyes out if it were me."

"But she's not you; we all know that, right?" Patty said "I don't know why but I felt as if she took a load off of her shoulders... Didn't you feel it?"

"I saw the same old, cynic Hel..."

Phoebe left her mug in the sink and uttered.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go. I've forgotten father wanted to see me early." And without further ceremony she left the house.

Whatever it was, it was sure Helga knew. Phoebe almost ran down the street to the east corner where Helga's car was parked. Helga had to tell her if it her excuse was real or if it was just...

The petite girl saw the rear lights of Helga car's turning red, white and then red again and the front tires turning out; she was about to take off. She hurried to reach her but then the lights changed again and the car didn't move anymore. Phoebe reached the passenger door and pulled the latch but it didn't open.

"Helga..." she bent down to see her through the glass "_Open the door!"_ she signaled to the blonde but there was something strange happening there, she could tell. She waited a pair of seconds and pulled the latch again but it didn't budge. She did it again and again getting angry. She leaned against the window again but Helga's face was hidden by her hair. She was about to round the car when she heard the locks releasing.

"Finally...!" she puffed hopping onto the seat. "What's wrong with y..." she froze at the sight of her friend, her chest felt heavy. "Oh, my God, Helga? What happened?" she hurried to take a bunch of Kleenex from the box in the dashboard. Over there she saw Helga's cellphone stained with blood. There was also blood in her hair. "Give me that" she didn't have idea what had happened in there but at least she had an idea; a minor accident and a small wound; well it looked like it. The heaviness in her chest lessened.

She took the bleeding hand of the blonde between hers. She needed to clean all the blood to find the wound. "Do you have wipes?"

"T... the glove... comp... compartment" Helga said hesitantly. Her voice was weak, barely heard. Phoebe feared it wasn't a small wound after all. She had never seen Helga so distraught about a small bruise but didn't want to say something until being sure it was really nothing.

"What happened?" she asked as she closed the compartment, pulled out a couple of wipes and handed out one to her friend. She could start wiping her left hand by herself. There was blood still emanating from the pointer finger and Phoebe cleaned it very carefully at the same time she measured the damage. The worst scenario was a broken bone.

"I... ot au...oor" Phoebe frowned. Helga's voice was barely a blow now.

"Helga! I didn't understand." She admonished her as she ended cleaning; cut a Kleenex by the half and folded it to cover the cut, then pressed it. There were no broken bones.

"My finger... got stuck... with the door..." the blonde said with crying voice. Phoebe snorted, turning to see her, amused; Helga never cried. Was she chickening out over a small injury? But she didn't expect what she saw. She hadn't seen her until now. Why she hadn't turned to see her until now. "Helga? It's still hurting? It hurts that much?"

Her chest felt heavy again. She loosened the pressure on the cut, feeling it again. There were no broken bones she was sure, but Helga's face still showed agony, even more than before. She didn't see her greatly distressed when she first arrived but now her eyes were red and puffed; holding back a million tears as they locked on hers. Her nose was red and her lips were wet and crumpled. Phoebe gasped; her own eyes filling with tears at the sight of her friend.

"Helga..." she barely spoke; the big lump in her throat was painful. She gasped again. "Helga... there's nothing broken..." Helga grumbled something unintelligible as the first tears ran down her cheeks. Without releasing the pressure on the wound, she took more paper towels and turned to wipe her friend's face. She was about to reach her but Helga cringed, mortified. Phoebe swallowed hard.

She realized then she'd never seen Helga crying before; never; not even once. Not even in her worst moments. All in all, with the sadness involved it was beautiful sight to see. It seemed surreal. The sunlight illuminated her face as the tears welled up from the corner of her blue eyes. A stream of transparent, unstoppable tears emanating from her eyes and running down her cheeks. Phoebe marveled at the image. Helga's face crumpled as if she were a little girl and then sobbed.

"He..." she hiccupped. Phoebe throat ached. She threw her arms around her friend's neck and sobbed with her. She was crying too; she couldn't help it. She patted her back and caressed her hair. Finally Phoebe found her voice to tell her that everything was gonna be alright but the blonde only cried more. Finally, summoning all her courage she pulled back and saw her friend to the face.

"Helga, just tell me. What is it?" her friend face was a mess; a mess of hair, tears and mucus. She handed her a bunch of paper towels.

"Oh, Phoebe..." she finally spoke "Look at you. You're a mess..." she extended weakly her hand to clean her.

"I can take care of myself" she spoke forceful; taking a bunch of papers to clean herself "...but I need to know what's wrong with..."

"You also saw him..." another sob escaped from her throat._ "_He's engaged. He's engaged again and I still have his ring." Her eyes shed more tears. Phoebe stopped wiping her cheeks and fixed her eyes on her. The skin of her arms filled with goose bumps "He's gonna marry; he's gonna marry and he's gonna have a bunch of pretty kids and I..."she gasped.

The petite girl opened her eyes at the maximum as she observed her friend looking hopeless and crying in silence. She couldn't believe her ears; she took a painful intake.

"Do you love him?" Helga's head was tilted down onto her chest. "Helga... did you fall for James?"

More than a yes what Phoebe heard was a lament. _'Oh, God!'_ Phoebe felt the world spinning around them as she embraced tightly her friend. _'Oh, God!_' she closed her eyes as she held her firmly and didn't let go because she also needed something to cling to.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Kleenex.**

**I own this plot and the OC.**

**Thanks for reading and as usual double thanks to those who review: ****Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen, Arabrab83**** , Invitado, Orkidea16, MarHelga, GRIMMM, así como diana carolina, sweet-sol, Gelygirl and Miss Cerezo. I also want to thank those who mark it to follow/favorite it.**

**No rotten tomatoes, please!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**RECIPROCATED LOVE **

**CHAPTER 42**

**MISCONCEPTIONS**

* * *

Phoebe pulled in in front of the Patakis' house. She descended and rounded the car to help her aching friend into her house and then up to her room. She'd called Bob and asked him to cancel Helga's appointments. She said Helga had suffered a minor accident: It was nothing serious but needed to be taken care and that she was going to be with her.

She left her friend on her bed and went down to make some tea; there she made a recount. _Everything was a mess!_ but there were a few things falling in place at least.

Now she knew why Helga was rejecting Arnold once and again and why she'd been refusing to see anyone. That was also the reason why she was so distant lately. This way she didn't have to put a strong face to face people. She'd been suffering her heartbreak on her own as she always did.

Phoebe felt guilty because her own, vacuous issues kept her from being at her friend's side. She should know Helga was dealing with something more complicated than a simple sulk.

But how to know when Helga let out nothing? Even now, she hadn't spoken too much after those few words. On the way here she only replied with grunts so Phoebe decided to give her time. The only thing she knew for sure was that what she saw was only the tip of the iceberg. The words '_Oh, Phoebe, if you only knew...' _made her fear of what was about to be disclosed.

On the other side, Phoebe wondered what was up with James. Did he know Helga had fallen for him? And then he still went to propose to his girlfriend? Phoebe shook her head. She didn't trust anymore in her assumptions. She needed her friend to start talking.

She set the tray and went up. She found Helga seated cross-legged on her bed. She had changed her office clothes for a pijama pants and a plain tee and was looking into nothing. She wasn't crying anymore but her face and her eyes were still puffed and red.

"Here" Phoebe handed her a cup of tea. The coffee mug had been left in the car but no one cared. It wasn't time for coffee. A relaxing tea was a better choice.

"Ready to talk?"

She asked once the blonde took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know where to start?" she spoke unenthusiastically.

"The beginning is always the best place." Phoebe said, sitting down at her side.

"Right..." Helga sighed "the beginning being the night I spent with Arnold, I guess..." she sipped from her tea again and closed her eyes "...but I don't feel like talking about _that _right now, you know... I just... can't imagine talking about..."

"It's okay. We can talk about anything else..." Phoebe cut her off, sipping her own tea. But she went on straightaway. "When did you realize you were in love with James?"

Helga's head fell back.

"That very night..." She paused "...at some point between that night and next morning." Phoebe blinked.

"That's why you were so silent when I picked you up?"

"I guess..." she took another sip of her tea and leaned to place the cup on the nightstand. "In fact, I think I knew from the first moment..." she trailed off, taking her head in her hands "...Well... I didn't know exactly, it was... I felt..." she exhaled.

Maybe her friend needed more time to become comfortable, but was surprised when she went on.

"Everything is kinda confused now because back then..." she paused "... I felt..." she exhaled "...that it didn't feel right... I mean, I always thought that being with Arnold would be _special_... that it'd be obvious we were meant to be, but... I don't know what happened... I don't remember exactly what was in my head back then... I was so confused..." she moaned "but I don't want to hide my guilt behind the excuse that I was confused..."

_'Okay, one thing at the time'_, Phoebe thought.

"It wasn't special?"

Helga raised her head to see her, looking repentantly.

"It wasn't what I expected... it was... just..."

Phoebe nodded, knowingly.

"Plain?" Helga looked at her warily "I know what you are talking about." Phoebe was somewhat glad to see a clear tangent, so she went off at it. She knew her friend very well; she knew she needed to smooth the edges in order to get to that heart-to-heart she wanted to reach. "That was what I meant the other day when I asked you who were your first, remember?"

"You mean is... not unusual?"

_'Was it blush what was coloring her cheeks?' _

Phoebe observed her friend with interest. She must know it; Helga was always pretending. It was only matter of logic to realize all her bragging and her loud mouth about sex was an attempt to look mundane y experienced.

"Mmmhmm... you can say it." She made a pause; she needed to think well how to go on. Every other day this would be a problematic talk, now it was just to warm up the atmosphere. _How ironic!_ "Helga... if it was kind of disappointing you shouldn't blame Arnold completely.

"I don't blame him; I don't blame him at all. It's just... I don't know... I may expect it'd be... natural..." Helga frowned.

Phoebe let out a gentle snort.

"As in the movies; sex is always great?"

"Well... not... I don't know. I've heard is all a fantasy but..."

Phoebe decided to help her then.

"It's not a fantasy, but it's not easy for us, women, you know, the first time." She realized she was gesticulating too much with her hands "Men always feel right away. We don't. We need patience and some experience... before being able to _feel_."

"Yeah, I've been said that before."

"Dr. Bliss? Your father?" Helga shrugged her off.

"You didn't feel?" the blonde asked "I mean, in your first time?"

Phoebe took an intake and then shook her head.

"No, I didn't feel my first time... neither the second" Phoebe laughed seeing Helga's face. Then she took a long and deep breath. She'd started this talk after all. "In fact, I didn't feel for a while. Maybe for over a year..."

"You mean you...?!" The Pataki blood boiled in a second "And that stupid tall hair boy dared to brag! What did he do about it?"

Phoebe chuckled again, glad that she was getting over –though momentarily- her broken heart.

"Well, the first time it was only him..."

"_That bastard!"_

"... Then... he kind of managed... to make me feel..."

"Fingering...?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. There was; Helga and her fast mouth was again.

"Most of the men are like that; at least when they are too young. That's why all those jokes about them holding back only ten seconds exist, don't you think? It's our revenge..." she exhaled loudly "Well, eventually they learnt, the same way we do."

Helga remained silent. Phoebe let her alone for a while and then went on.

"I assume your first experience wasn't that bad?"

The tall girl took her time before speak.

"Maybe not... but still... I kinda..." she shook her head, still doubtful about talking.

"Expected more?"

"I don't know if '_more_' is the right word..." she exhaled sadly "I think that deep down I knew Arnold wasn't who I wanted...even when I've dreamed of him for so long..." she took then a long intake and went on with difficulty "...I should know right there something was wrong." She puffed, falling back in the bed again.

"That's fine, Hel... don't talk if you don't want to" Phoebe left the bed and walked towards the window, trying to ease her uneasiness. "How to realize that you're mistaken when you...?" she hesitated "...when you are living what allegedly you want the most?"

"Tell me about it!" The blonde puffed "But that's only a poor excuse to justify my wrongdoing, Phoebe. I can talk to you and say a lot of things that I know now; after having a whole month to think over; but back then... what was in my head?" she asked her "James had only been having fun at my expenses; all what we lived, all what I worried about was fallacious; he was not an option anymore... Then, in addition to that turmoil, I was drunk, maybe even stoned; I was angry with James... And all of a sudden Arnold was there, confessing his love. Everything seemed to be falling into place. James was a dream, a nightmare actually and my reality was Arnold. He was who had been there all along, after all. He was my beloved and was finally confessing... he was all I wanted for eighteen years... I became idiot and fell flat for the guy!"

"Don't judge yourself so hard."

"I'm not doing it, Pheebs... but I cheated on James!"

Phoebe turned around exalted, with her finger pointing to the blonde.

"Don't dare to say you cheated on him!" she got close to her "You didn't cheat on him, Helga! You're being cruel to yourself so please stop doing it!" she shook her head and walked to the window again.

_"Gawd..."_ Helga groaned. The inflexion in her voice exasperated the dark haired girl.

"James was helping you out!" she almost shouted "He's a grown man! He should know there was some risk that you fell in love with him!"

"Phoebe... turn around" Phoebe exhaled angrily but complied, if reluctantly; she knew Helga had something in the bag to trash herself again; to blame herself. When she faced her, Helga was looking at her watchfully "You don't know the half of it, Pheebs" She uttered with perfectly modulated voice. Phoebe's chest tightened again, expectant. "James never pretended to help me out with Arnold."

Phoebe blinked. A vein bumped in her eyelid.

"What...?" She spoke slowly, barely shaking her head. "What are you saying?"

Helga went on with the same controlled voice.

"He really pretended to marry me." Her brow creased and her composure wavered for a second but she went on bravely. "He wanted to marry me, Phoebe and..." she swallowed "...and I cheated on him with Arnold!"

Phoebe closed her eyes and leaned on the table. Those words made her blood run cold.

"How did you know?" A lump grew on her throat again.

"How did I know?" Helga let out a noise that sounded half snort half moan. "When he called me a whore?"

"He called you a whore?!"

"He called me worst, Pheebs..." she breathed through her mouth "God! I've never seen him that mad; that furious. I never guessed he ..."

"Helga, why you don't..." she stopped, bringing her hands together she gestured her friend to stop "... start telling from the beginning." She let out in a whisper; her eyes prickling again.

"The beginning..." Helga stood up and walked down to her desk and sat down there with her head in her hands. Phoebe saw her eyes were red rimmed again but she wasn't crying. She hesitated before start.

"It all happened on Sunday... two days after... The Gala" she paused "Mom and dad wanted to go out and I indulged even when I wasn't in the mood. Arnold had been calling me all day, chasing me down and he finally caught us just leaving the house. Fortunately he left us alone soon enough; Bob still can look like a monster when he wants." She was speaking when they heard the garage door opening. It meant someone else was at home. Helga went on with lower voice "We didn't even make it to the restaurant when I felt indisposed and they brought me back reluctantly... then I asked them to go out anyway. They didn't have to waste such beautiful night just because of me..." she closed her eyes "... somehow I finally send them off...

"I think I had the presentiment that something was about to happen. I was in the kitchen making some coffee when there was a knock in the door. It was James..." she blinked several times "I could see he was worried. I wasn't answering his messages or his calls as I used to do. I still didn't know at that time how to manage myself, you know? What to do? ... I actually thought he'd acted behind my back but I also felt as if I'd failed to him... I already knew I loved him and I couldn't bring myself to..." Helga paused; looking into nothing "I let him in and told him that we needed to talk." She took an intake "I told him right there I slept with Arnold and... -_Oh, Pheebs!" _she closed her eyes again_ "_... if only you had seen him! He went crazy. I never thought I'd ever see him going so mad... he yelled at me; he called me a whore; he called me the worst things someone have ever called me..."

"What else did he call you?" Phoebe asked with her hand on her throat.

Helga shook her head as she went on with feeble voice.

"I cannot repeat most of the things he said..." a long intake hid a sob.

"Did you tell him that everything was a mistake, a misunderstanding?" Phoebe asked, anxious.

"There was no time for that"

"It'd take just a few seconds! You should tell him it wasn't your fault! That you were led to believe that he wasn't being..."

"_Phoebe!"_ Helga called out "He wouldn't listen. He was out of himself."

"But you should tell him even then!" She insisted.

"What should I tell him? That I believed he was only helping me to get Arnold? Do you know how ridiculous it'd sounded right there; once you've seen him that furious?"

"You shouldn't tolerate his rage."

"I deserved it, Pheebs."

"Helga!" she observed her friend looking at her with patience "I can't understand why you're this calm."

"Phoebe... it's been over a month. I've had time to think as I said. I've thought a lot about everything."

"Everything?"

"About how stupid I was. How was that I didn't realize I didn't loved Arnold anymore. Brian is right. We left that old conceptions remain in our heads and lead our acts when they are not important anymore... when they are not real anymore." She corrected herself "I don't get how's that I accepted your theory so quickly; how was that I overlooked what I felt for James. If only I've realized on time I could have understood why I was so angry and confused; why I hated James for being so false, for leading me on. I just couldn't believe everything was a joke to him; everything! His words, his attentions, his kisses..." she closed his eyes, looking devastated "I should know he never lied; I knew him. He was always honest..."

Phoebe shook her head, feeling guilty; comprehending the extent of the damage caused for her own actions and suppositions

"Oh, Helga! I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I should never say anything that was only assumptions..."

"Don't blame yourself, Pheebs. It wasn't your fault"

"But if I hadn't said anything back then you'd never go with Arnold."

"But is not that simple as that, Phoebe. We don't know what would happen if things were different, right?" she paused "In fact I believed you because your theory answered a lot of questions that were always in my head."

"What kind of questions? Questions about you and James...?"

"Yeah, wonderings... happenings..." Helga inhaled deeply first and then released her breath slowly by the mouth "The principal being why James chose precisely me of all people?"

"Helga, you're a great girl."

Her friend shook her head to lay aside her interruption and continued.

"And other things about... what you said kind of answered James looked always so calm about our relation. You know what they say; men always are afraid of losing their freedom, but James looked so relaxed. I asked him once and he said it wasn't a big deal; as if nothing. And then sometimes we talked about stuff. Like where we'd live and he used to say that we'll live wherever I wanted and that I'd pick our house and chose if we'd have a cat of a dog, you know, stuff like that... Or when we talked about kids..." Helga closed her eyes; looking really hurt "What I mean is that when you said he was only helping me out I grasped that it was because he'd never taken the prospect of our marriage seriously..." the blue eyes turned to her "Do you understand?"

Phoebe nodded.

"But it was a wrong assumption... my wrong assumption." Phoebe felt guilty. She wondered if the jealousy she was experiencing back then misguided her thoughts, but what was the point in crying now "So he really wanted to marry you..."

"Yeah." Helga nodded and rucked up her lips again "I was the chosen one." Her eyes wetted again and her voice weakened.

Phoebe exhaled through her mouth_. 'The chosen one'_; after all she was indeed the chosen one; on top of Ms. Perfect Winters.

"Why did he choose you? Did he tell?"

"Well... among his rant he said it was because I met the '_right conditions'_"

"The right conditions?"

"He was angry, I didn't ask what exactly that meant, but I guess I was convenient: young, manipulable, respectful of his career, shared his ideology..."

"I can't picture him being angry, I mean, he always looked so good-tempered."

"He wasn't just angry, Phoebe... he was mad"

"But his reaction was intense..." Phoebe wondered aloud "Maybe he loved you..."

Helga shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think he was mad because I spoiled all his hard work... I mean, the effort it took finding me, proposing me... taking me to his family and friends..."

"But maybe he still liked you..."

"I guess he liked me to some extent, seeing that he wanted me to be the mother of his kids"

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

Helga swallowed hard and licked her lips, then nodded slowly.

"What did he say?"

"Fuck you." Phoebe gulped "Not you, Phoebe. That was what he said when I said I loved him, '_Fuck you!'" _she inhaled again_ "_And then went off slamming the door."

"Oh, Helga..." Phoebe hugged her "I'm so, so..."

"Helga...?" Miriam's voice was heard in the hallway. Phoebe retracted to see her friend.

"Here." Helga called out, pressing her eyeballs to wipe her tears and giving soft taps to her face. A second later Miriam pushed the door open, her eyes looking for Helga.

"Oh, my dear girl!" Miriam ran right to her daughter, taking her in her arms and embracing her tightly. "I hurried all the way back when I heard. I begged to God you hadn't seen the news." She pulled off and kissed her several times. "Bob told me you were here."

Helga looked up at her mother in wonderment. Phoebe remained still.

"Mom... Do you know?" Helga frowned. Phoebe's eyes welled with tears.

"Of course I know! ... I'm your mother; I know you." She uttered as if it were the most natural thing in the world and hugged her again. "I've seen you moping around when you think no one sees you. I left you alone because I thought if I said anything it'd be harder to you... Your father also realized..." then she took her an arm length, seeing her daughter attentively and her voice changed "...but we thought James had cheated on you, not the other way around"

Helga slouched.

"It was all a misunderstanding, Miriam" Phoebe interceded.

"Yeah, I listened in. Sorry. " She gave Phoebe an apologetically look "I didn't know you were here, Phoebe. I came up wanting to know how Helga was doing. I didn't want to disturb her ... but I was shocked with what I heard so I decided to remain behind." She turned to Helga again.

"Why?" Helga left her embrace and walked to her bed, collapsing down there. "You couldn't believe how I messed it up?"

"No, Helga. It's not that." she sighed "Life's like that... but to be honest, I don't know if I should show you my admiration... or my pity" Helga turned to see her mother "You just can go cheating on a man like James. That was a very stupid thing to do..."

"I think I already got that" Helga grunted.

"Your father is not gonna believe it. He'll find it great but..."

"Mom!" Helga groaned "Don't tell dad, please!"

Miriam shrugged, reluctantly.

"Alright... I'm not gonna tell him..." she hesitated "but you father thinks James has hurt you..."

"Just tell him it wasn't that way. Just... tell him we called it off..."

"And now he's engaged to someone else? This soon?" Miriam exhaled "I'm not telling him anything, okay. But you're so sad that it'll be hard to keep it from him, honey."

"I'll be okay" Helga let out with a sigh.

"You're sure?"

Helga nodded.

"I know what I did was stupid... I'll be over. Just need time"

"It's been over a month now Helga." Her mother pointed out.

"I was already fine... it was just... knowing that he's..." she breathed slowly again, masking her sighs "...engaged again... was a shock"

"I wish I'd never said anything" Phoebe said in low voice.

"Don't blame yourself, Pheebs..." Helga spoke sounding drained "...because I don't blame you at all. It wasn't you who slept with Arnold; it wasn't you who cheated on her perfect, kind, lovely fiancé; it wasn't you who didn't realize what she had. It was me. I was the idiot who did everything wrong."

"Oh, Helga! Don't be so hard on you."

"It's not about being hard. It's about dealing with the consequences of my acts."

"Phoebe is right, honey. Don't be so hard." Miriam interceded. "Let's go to the kitchen. We're going to end this talk down there and you two are gonna hear a couple of things about love over some delicious smoothies." She said chirpily, as if trying to improve the mood and left the room.

"Miriam!" Phoebe followed her, watching admonishingly her back as she disappeared down the staircase; then turned quizzically to Helga, who only shrugged.

"It's okay, Pheebs. She can handle a drink or two." She said reassuringly, reaching her. Helga explained that Miriam wasn't a double A's follower. She had drawn her own way out of her addiction.

"Then she still drinks?" Helga nodded; she was still downcast but seemed glad to talk about something else.

"She got it under control. She's been fine for years."

"But it's not even noon!" she pointed out but her friend didn't listened.

Fortunately, when she entered in the kitchen she realized Miriam was kidding. She had actually prepared chocolate milkshakes and was placing rolled wafers on them.

Helga smiled and took a seat as she took one more wafer from the packet before Miriam closed it.

"If you want I can make a strawberry milkshake for you, Phoebe"

"Nah, it's okay. I love chocolate." She took her seat. She realized she had had only two cups of tea in the entire morning.

Miriam's milkshake was delicious and invigorating. Phoebe smiled remembering people used to say chocolate was good to live up the mood. She wondered if Miriam knew it and was trying to help Helga out with her heartache or if it was a mere coincidence. She turned to see the woman and found her worried sight fixed on Helga, who was stirring her milkshake with the straw but not drinking it.

Miriam caught up her sight and exhaled; then chirped.

"So Phoebe... what's up with you lately?"

Phoebe sighed before letting her know about her doings and plans for school and the last happenings in her household. Miriam praised her as usual and they were still talking when Helga interrupted.

"Phoebe... you never told me how did it go with Gerald?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Her friend was still playing with her milkshake. Miriam admonished her.

"Drink it up, Helga!"

Helga sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes but started to drink nevertheless, although reluctantly. She fixed her eyes on Phoebe then as if waiting for an answer.

"Seriously?"

Helga nodded.

"Are you going out with Gerald again, Phoebe?" Miriam furrowed her brow.

"No... We..." she hesitated. She couldn't say _'We only hooked up'_ to Miriam, right? "We kind of tried it up again..." she finally lied "...but it didn't work"

Miriam grimaced.

"I don't know if I should say _'I'm sorry it didn't work'_..." She started "...because I'm not. I'm not sorry. Gerald and you were together for long, long time. You girls need to move on; you're too young to tie yourselves to just one prospect..."

"What do you mean, mom?"

Phoebe was surprised to realize Helga was listening to her mother with interest.

"I mean love is not what they say. It's not eternal; it's not easy. You girls need to go out and meet some other people before you know what you want; before you settle down. When you fell in love as young as you did, you never let the feeling to grow up; never let yourselves to develop into your top selves..."

"You don't love dad anymore?" Helga raised her brows.

"I..." Miriam hesitated "It's not that, hun. I've been married for thirty five years. Love changes through the times... Of course I still love your dad, but I..." she made a pause, looking around uncomfortably.

"I think I get what you say..." Phoebe intervened "you know... now that I went out with Gerald again, I..." she paused. Maybe she had rushed; she wasn't ready to voice out her thoughts about that yet. She sighed "...being with him again made me wonder if I should stop fighting... stop looking around for an inexistent Prince Charming or a merely good friend... and go back instead to what I know well, to what is safe, to what I still love someway..." she stopped.

"Gerald asked you to...?" Helga asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"No... It's just me and my wonderings"

"Don't do that, Phoebe!" Miriam uttered firmly, leaning on the table. "Don't listen to the siren's chant. It seems safe and warm but only wants to lure you to your perdition. If you fall then it make you renounce to your other dreams..." she observed her intently "Don't tell me you already feel it?"

"Sometimes... when I feel exhausted and I'm tempted to throw in the towel."

"Listen to me, hun. I know college is hard; mainly yours, it's not easy becoming a doctor... but you lets go to check out the future; just a quick glimpse... Imagine you quit school and you marry Gerald; then you have a few, beautiful babies and then what? ... Okay..." she accepted "taking care of the babies is a full time job... and very satisfying for a while... but it's extenuating... and you need money for basic necessities... and there is never enough money. Then you put the kids' needs on top, then your husbands'... Through the years you learn to renounce to the last grain of selfhood you have in your bones. That's when you're assaulted by the realization that everyone else is moving on, growing up, being successful, even the simpleton of elementary school classroom... _everyone but you_." Phoebe was looking at Miriam astonished.

Helga spoke then.

"...then is when your husband starts to look another way and that leads you start to drown your sorrows in vodka and then your kids become obsessively perfect or have to take care of themselves..." Helga smirked, turning to see her mother "No offense, Miriam"

Miriam scoffed, straightening back.

"None taken, dear. A gift that comes with age is acceptation." Miriam turned to Phoebe then "Listen to me, you two. What you lived; all these experiences are sad; but it's not the end of the world. It's just life happening. Phoebe..." she turned to the petite girl "... don't follow that bewitching song, darling. The dream doesn't last."

Phoebe nodded, knowing Helga's mother had the best of the intentions.

"Ok, I think I understand. But if you're so convinced, why you seem to think otherwise in James' case..."

"Well... James is a case apart. I might have been wrong about him. I disliked him because I thought he was too old for her but now that he's not around anymore I've realized he was a good man; he did well to Helga. Besides..." she raised her brows with appreciation "His wealth makes everything possible; money always helps... And, as an extra point, he doesn't seem the kind of man who'd ever kill her free will, her self-esteem. I even think he spurred yours on, right honey?"

Helga's lips crumpled.

"I was such an idiot!"

Phoebe grunted.

"Don't go trashing yourself again, hun" Miriam moaned.

"But I don't do it because I am the tragic heroine who is going to suffer forever..." she scoffed "I'll be fine... eventually. I know I'll go on with my life and my career and I'm gonna work hard to become someone; I know that... but you just made me remember another thing I didn't see on time, Miriam. I blindingly loved Arnold, for years, but he'd only love me back if I changed myself; if I stop bullying around; if I '_was a good_...'"

"He said that?" Phoebe asked. She couldn't believe her ears.

"He says a bunch of stupid things when I'm with him because '_I make him nervous'..." _She drew quotation marks in the air.

Phoebe scoffed.

"He needed you to change for him to get to love you?" Miriam asked, unbelieving.

"Kinda..."

"What a dumb!" she exclaimed "You're fine the way you are. I'm so happy you got over him, darling." She smiled tenderly to her

"I think love has done any good to you, Helga." Phoebe agreed.

"It's because the way you love is intense..." Miriam pointed out.

"It's '_stupid'._.. or maybe '_long-lasting_' is a better term" she breathed deeply "Well, I just hope I don't love James helplessly for as long as eighteen years again or I'll be forty by when I'll finally get over."

_'Good'_, Phoebe thought, as least sarcasm was back.

"So... James encouraged you to be yourself?"

"Yeah." She nodded sadly. "One thing I know for sure. James used to like the real me..." she exhaled "... but what's the point talking about it if now he hates me?"

"Come on, Helga. He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does." Helga voice was weak again "He hates me. He despises me."

"Helga..."

"He doesn't hates you. It's just that he was he was really angry. He just knew he had been betrayed."

"I know but still... You know that he said he'd never been betrayed before... that it has to be me; the youngest and the most..."

Phoebe saw Helga leaning against the table with her arms falling limply down her sides.

"Bastard!" How he dared to say those things to you?" Phoebe asked, though she remembered Gerald using worst vocabulary when it was her.

"Don't call him that way, honey. You don't know how it feels..." Miriam told her. "When you're betrayed the pain is so intense that you want to kill somebody; to hurt back so badly that it scares you..."

Phoebe nodded, understanding.

"Your mom is right, Helga. The desire to hit back is so intense that you don't recognize yourself." The smart girl said in low voice. "Surely you remember Gerald's reaction a while ago"

Helga nodded languidly.

"I thought he was going to beat the shit out of me" she accepted "He thought I'd encouraged you"

"The idiot" Phoebe puffed. "As if he didn't deserve it."

"But eventually the pain wears out, though it never goes completely." Miriam went on "Have you thought that James could eventually forgive you?"

"It's true, Helga." Phoebe chimed in "Maybe you should give him time and then you'd call him. Explain everything and hope he's..." Helga puffed, disheartened, and shaking her head but Phoebe was optimistic for first time "But you can insist, right? You are not going to let things this way. If he wanted to marry you then he liked you to some extent, maybe he..."

"He doesn't want to hear about me anymore, Phoebe." Helga remembered her.

"Besides he's engaged to Emma Winters now." Miriam mumbled.

"Is she the girl your boss said?" Helga nodded. "Had they been dating?"

"He said she was a good friend" she shrugged. Then sighed "It was his last word; his final statement." Helga continued in the same intone.

"Has he made a statement before?"

Helga's sad eyes locked on hers.

"He didn't pick up any of my calls. Do you think that fit as making a statement?"

"Did you call him?"

"Hundreds of times; he never answered."

"Never?"

"Not even once."

"Then, you haven't talked to him since that day?" the blonde shook her head "No contact at all, by any means, Facebook, tweets, mail...?" Helga denied again.

"You know he doesn't take care personally of that stuff. Other than his phone, nothing is private."

"Messages?"

Helga raised her brows.

"Well, actually I did. I sent a message, days later. I never got an answer."

Phoebe was in a loss for words. Helga didn't deserve that. She was a great person and James always seemed to be a reasonable man; he should know there had to be an explanation for her acting.

"Helga, taking by his reactions I guess he was really hurt. Maybe he really liked you" Helga shook her head "Finally he proposed to you. There has to be a reason"

"When I didn't find one, I got the idea that it was because he felt guilty..."

"Guilty..." Phoebe felt Miriam protective radar rising up "what for?"

"Because he's always doing the right thing and..." Helga exhaled wearily "...there are still a few things you still don't know."

"What kind of things?" Miriam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing really serious but he's such Mr. Correct that..."

"Helga..."

Helga breathed as if she wanted to eat all the air in the room.

"It's nothing Miriam, seriously... Maybe I told you someday, but not now..." she stirred uncomfortably.

"Well..." Miriam sighed "So you're just like you were when summer started. You're helplessly in love with a guy and there's no hope at all..."

"I'm worst because now this guy hates me..."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Move on... try to forget..." Helga raised her small shoulders. "Go back to school; look for a new job..."

"...Learn the lesson" Miriam ended. Both girls turned to see her "Every experience is an education, girls. Don't ever underestimate them"

Phoebe realized Miriam was right; even her experience with Gerald and the other one with Gus. They were such an education, the kind of thing you don't learn in school. She let Miriam words to sink in.

Miriam saw her watch and hurried to clean the kitchen up. She kissed them before go and asked Helga about her plans for the rest of the day

"I'm going to the office after noon" she answered "I can't lose the whole day. I have just two more days in there before heading back to Boston"

"Be careful, honey and remember I'm at a call reach" and with a last kiss to her daughter she was gone.

Phoebe ended cleaning up. It was only matter of putting the blender in the shelf and the milk back into the fridge. When she ended she found that Helga's eyes had reddened again and was wiping away her unshed tears. Phoebe leaned to hug her.

"You'll be fine, Helga" she said, reassuringly.

"I know..." she said, disconsolate. Phoebe hummed, urging her to go on. "It's just... I can't help but feel miserable when I remember him... when I remember his talks, his laugh, his smell..."

"That's the worst part"

"Yeah" she nodded. "It's hard."

"It's harder than remember Arnold?"

"I don't know" she wiped loudly her nose "In fact... you know I never had Arnold... I guess what hurt me was that I wanted to be with him but it never was; he was never mine. But I had James; I actually had him and I never thought that he was real, that he was mine... and... when I remember what was being with him... I feel... the pain is so deep... it's tearing me apart... and I..." she took air painfully "… and I wonder... if now that he's with her he's as tender as he used to be with me; if he laughs to her the same way he laughed to me; if they also talk about kids..."

"Did you talk about kids?" Phoebe asked, astonished. Helga nodded and then she felt a warm tear falling on her forearm; Phoebe looked at her sympathetically "But Helga..." she suddenly understood the extent of the deep change that had occurred to her friend. "... Helga..." she was almost paralyzed "… but you don't even like kids"

"I know" her friend cried softly "... but I'd had loved them..."

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Facebook or Twitter.**

**I own this plot and the OC/PO.**

**Thanks for reading and double thanks to the reviewers of both versions: Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen -seems that the cheater was another, right?, to Anillus and a guest; and to gabyah, LolitaPataki, MarHelga, GRIMMM; Nerwen in Wonder, ShinobuByako, Orkidea16, Missabril, Sweet-sol, neguis bonis and to you if you reached this point.**

**Next chapter will be here soon. Short.****  
**

**W. 06/24/2013  
**

**P. 06/26/2013**


	43. Chapter 43

**RECIPROCATED LOVE  
CHAPTER 43  
SMASHED**

* * *

"So this is it? There's nothing else to do?"

Arnold shook his head. They were in the bar. Thursday night. Last evening spent at Romántico's before returning to college for what was officially his last year of education.

The rest of the boys were in the usual table and Arnold and Gerald had gone to the jukebox to change the loud music for something more suitable to the drinking mood.

"But Arnie ... are you going to let her go that easily?"

"What else I can do?" the blond breathed "She was definitive, Gerald. She's not interested in me. She doesn't love me anymore. And it's true; I saw it in her eyes."

"But so many years ... How could she stop loving you all of a sudden?"

"She says she doesn't know either." Gerald saw his sad friend hesitating over the music options to choose from. Gerald stopped his hand in midair when Arnold was about to press the button of a really sad song by 'Chicago'.

"They'll kill you if you choose that one." He warned him. Arnold breathed again, nodding. "Choose '_Smashed_' if you really want to hear it so badly and that's it" he said. He saw Arnold pressing firmly the button.

* * *

_'Darling, you left my heart  
In pieces on the floor  
So tell me why shouldn't I  
Break some things of yours? ... '  
_

* * *

Along the initial notes of Dino Spumoni's iconic song, Gerald went over the previous hour. He had gone to pick up Arnold. Now it was his turn. The Mustang purred happy when he turned down the street where his best friend lived, but almost choked when he saw El Torero parked in front of the boardinghouse. Like his car, Gerald experienced a thousand different emotions when it parked behind and hesitated in whether to get off or not of his car.

He had spoken with Arnold fifteen minutes ago to tell him he was on his way and the blond told him there was no problem. But obviously, Helga had arrived unexpectedly and was now with him in the house; maybe that meant that plans had change. Should he come in and interrupt? Should he better wait out here? Maybe she had finally come to accept him; to say they would be together from now on and would be happy for ever... Gerald did not know how to feel about it.

He loved his friend and wished to him the best in the world. He also knew all what the blond had been through this summer; he knew he had grown a lot and probably was ready to start a relationship with who would surely become the love of his life. What he was not sure was if he was ready to see his best friend with the woman that still make him remain awake late at night and who will share the house with him for another year.

Right then, the door opened and he saw Helga climbing down the front steps. Arnold was behind her. She had a sad look as she turned and threw her arms around Arnold's neck, gave him a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek and turned away from him, looking somewhat tense, before he could hug her back. Then the girl turned to Gerald who had just arrived at her side.

"Long time no see, Pataki" he said as he shook her hand.

The girl smiled at him with a smirk. She was kind of pale but _boy!_ she looked good. She was very tall and slender, dressed for the office. There was no doubt time had worked wonders on her.

"Hey! Building what will be your future family is not easy; someone has to do it." She pushed him after she freed his hand. Gerald smiled. He did not know how or why the Patakis had thought that offering him a job in the future would be a good idea. After thinking it over several days and talking to his father, he'd said yes. Of course it was still too early, the idea was very green and very into the future since his post didn't exist, or was even necessary yet, but to Gerald, and apparently also to Helga, it was a decision already taken.

"Then why are you wasting your time in here? Hurry up and go back to work." He said, jesting. "I want nothing else but reach my elegant chair and start giving away orders left and right."

"My, my...!" Helga snorted "You don't have idea how much I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place and you forcing you to cut that mane!"

She turned to Arnold then and her face changed. Gerald also sobered when saw his friend, who looked torn. And he thought that everything was settled between them.

"So ... see you." Arnold just nodded. Helga stirred uncomfortably for a second and then turned to the street "See you around, Geraldo" she said goodbye and walked quickly to her car.

"Wait ..." Gerald reacted as of late when she was starting the engine. "I wanted to ask when she returns to Boston ..."

"She said on Tuesday ..." Arnold sighed, "Will you go with her?"

"What? Aren't we going with her, as usual?" Arnold shook his head.

"We said on Wednesday."

"Well, yes ... but other years we've changed it in order of hitting the road together and alternating at driving both cars."

Arnold shook his head, turning to face the door of his house.

"If you want to go with her you know there's no problem." He said dryly, his voice holding some hesitation.

"What's the matter, Arnold?" Gerald suddenly asked when saw him so altered, as if wanting to go into his home "You think I don't remember that the girl has been avoiding you the entire month and suddenly she comes here?" he asked "I thought she had brought good news?"

Arnold was checking his pockets, probably looking for his wallet, phone and keys but then gave up, and sat on the curb of the entrance stairs, exasperated. He covered his face with his hands and let out a helpless grunt.

Gerald sat next to him. She watched for a while as he got calmed and then asked.

"What did she say? She rejected you, right?"

"I do not know what the hell happened." Arnold admitted reluctantly. "I assure you, I thought she was joking. She arrived a few minutes ago and Kate ushered her straight to my room... When I saw her I thought ..." he stopped when something alerted him from inside the house "Let's get out of here." he said pointing to the door "Must be waiting for me to come in and tell them."

Gerald did not hesitate. He stood up immediately and the two of then boarded the car. And it was in the car where Arnold told him everything. At first he had a hard time letting things go out but gradually felt in comfortable… or it might be the need to take the stuff out of his chest to feel better.

It happened that Helga had entered into his room looking nervous and uncomfortable, but determined. Arnold was happy and almost ran to hug her but she stopped him short. He said she apologized in first place; for the long waiting, nothing less. Immediately after that she said she was sorry but she couldn't reciprocate his feelings.

Arnold said he did not understand at all. He thought she was joking. Reciprocate his feelings? If there was an absolute truth, a paradigm in his life, it was that Helga Pataki loved him since her tender years. But it was not a truth anymore. Helga had started relationship derived from a deep and exciting friendship with James and at some point on the road she had actually fallen for him.

This was a source of big confusion and then a real surprise for Gerald. He had to go over and over the facts to complete understand them. First at all, James was not helping her out. It seemed that after all, the idea of helping her friend to get the long cherished object of his affections was never up in James's mind. Second, Helga was in love with James! The guy had won her out. Third, James really wanted Helga to become his wife. The irony of the entire thing was that James now had dumped her because her infidelity.

Looking for an unexpected result of events?

Arnold also told that Helga said she hadn't said anything for days because she really thought that once she got over the anger she felt when she heard Arnold's reasons for not being with her - that it wasn't because he didn't love her back, but his assumption that she should go and confess her love first, among other things- she'd take a chance with him; she'd see how things were going; she'd try to love him again with the hope to get to forget about his newfound love for James.

But she didn't expect the shock caused by the realization that James had already gotten over her. The intensity of her reaction, her pain and her deep feelings surprised her so much that she knew she couldn't deny it anymore; she couldn't lie herself. She couldn't be with Arnold anymore; it had neither future nor sense. It'd be unfair to him because there wasn't a possibility that she reciprocated his feelings. The love she felt for him before felt like a silly fantasy compared to what she felt now for the absent young politician.

She knew she was not going to stop thinking about James. She couldn't or wanted to. It was too raw to try to forget and there were so many things that she still treasured about him. Maybe eventually she'd go out; just the same way as she had gone before when she knew she loved Arnold and still she went out with some guys anyway knowing there was not risk of falling for them. Back then she had everything under control; unlike currently. Right now she was a bundle of emotions and contradictions and she needed time for herself. To let sink in all what had happened, to heal wounds and to become strong once again.

Finally she said she wished they could remain friends; that he was always going to be important to her and she would always love him in some way.

* * *

_... Darling - POW - I'll smash 'em all;  
Lover, it's just a game;  
Cupid can take the blame;  
I'll take the place apart,  
But do not worry - I will not smash your heart!  
_

* * *

"So… that's all, then?" Gerald turned to reality with the final chord.

Arnold shrugged.

"I do not know." Exhaled "I know there is nothing I can do right now. It's very recent, she's really hurt... I have still a lot to think about. I think I´ll leave her alone for a few days, but I'll show my friendship. I'll be there for her, always. Hopefully, one day I will win her back, you know, step by step, without being too pushy. If she loved me for so long..."

If she loved him for so long it must be a remnant of those feelings, right? Yeah, Gerald knew that. It was true, it was the best to give her time but still be present.

"What are her plans now? Did she tell? ... May she try…? I don't know... to get James back? To get him to forgive her?" he asked with caution. He had no idea of the reaction his friend might have.

What was the big deal after all? Gerald wondered as Arnold shrugged. James was proving to be very inflexible. Helga was a great girl; she was fun and intense; she was beautiful... and she conduced herself more wisely and reservedly than most of the girls he knew. She had cheated on him alright, but seemed to have learned the lesson and not only that but a sea of knowledge about herself and about life that only would make her become a better person. Besides, where was her big sin? Who had never been a cheater? Was little perfect James himself free of that fault?

Gerald sighed; cursing his luck ... yet the hint of a hope flashed in the corner of his mind.

"I asked but she said no." Arnold finally spoke "She spoke very openly, you know? She said he don't think that's possible. She says James is very proud and that he bases his life and his work on old principles such as respect for agreements, honor and loyalty; that they are deeply rooted in his personality, in his lineage. That's he's not going to betray them." He paused, frowning, as if wondering what kind of person was James after all. How someone could put such traditions over his feelings. "Still she said she'll send him back his ring. It's his, after all. It belongs to his family."

"So there is nothing else to be done?" Gerald asked. He turned to the table where Harold waved, as if asking what was happening.

Gerald only pointed Arnold and then the jukebox as minimizing the issue. The boys knew Arnold was smitten and flying low because of Helga. All of them assumed that Helga had broken up with James because she just couldn't betray herself and play along with a hurried marriage, which James needed but she didn't. Perhaps some others also thought that she reciprocated Arnold's feelings and it was a matter of time that they announced that they were dating.

"For now..." Arnold said, with a little more confidence. "I am sure that soon everything will be just like before. Once we'll back to college's routine and worries, she will be the same, you'll see."

"I hope you be right, mate" Gerald said.

"You know she..." he hesitated again, "... she ... said something interesting ... and strange." Arnold turned to see the guys at the table behind them and then turned to him showing confusion in his eyes "Is one of those things I'm sure will get me thinking for a long while." He sighed.

'What did she say?" Gerald asked with interest as he watched Arnold pressing the buttons of the selected music.

"Well... first of all, she said that she wanted me to forget her soon. That I should got me an interesting girlfriend and stop idealizing her. She said then that unrequited love has a lot to do with not facing your own obsessions and fears; with give them more importance that what they actually have; with giving them power over us..." Arnold's sad eyes also showed confusion about the meaning of those words and the intention of the girl when saying them. Gerald looked at him with attention.

Then he stopped and thought for a while longer before continuing.

"She asked me to think about it. She also said that maybe I didn't love her; that maybe I confused the feeling with desire, with passion or with need to possess..."

"Need to possess…?"

"So she called it..." Arnold turned back to his own thoughts. "You know, I ... I do not know ... I think I'll need to lie down to think thoroughly about all this... But it got me thinking ... Why I fell in love with Helga? What love is, after all? I became obsessed with her just because I knew she loved me... The awareness of her love was the trigger…"

"And now you think you don't really love her?"

"No. I know I love her." Then he sighed, "Well, Helga also confessed that during all this time that I _claimed_ I loved her, she didn't give too much thought about me or my feelings because she was overwhelmed by her own..." Gerald looked at his face "... or maybe because she was simply not interested" Arnold frowned again "She said maybe back then I wasn't worried about her feelings for years for the simple reason that to me they weren't actually important to me..."

"Do you think she's right?" Gerald asked skeptically. He had seen his blond friend obsessed over the girl in question, actually.

"No. I know I loved her ... I know I love her. But I also know I was selfish. I had priorities and I always tool her for granted; I always thought she would be there for me; whenever I wanted, I overlooked her... I dedicated my time to other things ... I grew vain and conceited and I lost her. I have to admit it, I lost her" he said in a sad voice. "Now the reconquest seems completely out of my reach, you know? Any other bloke holds more chances than me."

Arnold's words brought back the thought that Helga would be living with him again. But somehow, now he felt no fear. It'd be interesting. Perhaps he could court her; perhaps in secret ... Gerald exhaled loudly. That would be a very complicated situation indeed; it'd change their relationship for the rest of their lives; would change them all. It'd change him… Helga... Arnold... yeah, very much... It'd change Phoebe, of course. Phoebe would be in the awkward position of seeing her best friend with her ex ... Gerald laughed then. What was the point of dreaming about that? There was no hope at all.

"Come on; let's get drunk!" Arnold said, wistfully. "At least we have the perfect excuse now."

"Right" he sighed as he followed Arnold to the bar to order another beer before reconvening at the table with the rest of the guys. He was surprised to realize Arnold had chosen again 'Smashed' on the jukebox. Listening to Dino's rant for the betrayal of his lover made him realize something. "Hey, Arnold...?"

Arnold turned from the bar and handed him a beer, then opened his and took a swig.

"What?" he said with a hint of disinterest in his voice. _Oh, God. The torment of the heartbreak was barely beginning._

"Did you realize something...?" he asked. Arnold raised his eyebrows almost indifferently "James went from being the best friend in the entire world to be just another cheated asshole" Arnold snorted and took another gulp of his beer. But then he stopped the bottle in midair and turned to see him, startled "And you are the offender. Suddenly you went from being _'the good'_ to be _'the other'_" he added, smiling as he gave him a pat on his back. "There you have one more reason to worry about."

* * *

**I do not own Hey Arnold! Dino Spumoni or the song 'Smashed'.**

**I do not own the names 'Chicago' and 'Mustang'.**

**I own only the plot and the original characters.**

**I edited this mostly in my cellphone so I'll come back later to fix it.**

**Thank you all for reading. Thanks especially to those who leave reviews and who mark it as favorite. Among them: Anillus, Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Lolita Pataki, Conor Dachisen and a guest in the English version and gabyah, Orkidea16, MarHelga, GRIMMM; Nerwen in Wonder, ShinobuByako, Missabril, Sweet-sun, neguis bonis, diana carolina, eXtraNIo and you too if you get to this point.**

**Next chapter will be here on Wednesday-or Thursday at the latest, to start the countdown. It will be entitled 'A Walk In the Other Man's Mind' and I guess you all know who will be the narrator.**

**See you soon.**

**W. and P. 07/01/2013**


	44. Chapter 44

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 44**

**A WALK IN THE OTHER MAN'S MIND**

**Part One**

* * *

"… I don't know what else to say. I was a jerk at the beginning. I confess I thought you didn't know what you were doing, but now I'm happy I listened to you. Thanks James! It's because you that I'm here tonight."

"That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you saying!"

James Brighton-Lewis smirked, looking down on the man in front of him. Those potential representatives needed to be pulled down, keep them close to the ground if he wanted to get the work done. Yet, James realized the dark eyes of the man seemed really moved when he shook his hand, ignoring his disdain. His wife at his side seemed too eager to please, as usual. He watched them go and the sneer slid from his face, but then he snorted when he saw them strutting around with a gait of the peacock.

Turning around, he saw that the whole hall was full of cocks and peacocks tonight. They barely touched the floor in their walking. And this just was the vote intention's polls not the real elections. He smirked again… even the possible losers looked like real losers.

. . .

"Finally I find you on your own." James turned to see Anthony Cash, likely future senator for Connecticut. "I won't take much of your time; don't worry. I just want to say thank you. Now I understand what you meant, you know, back then. I can't believe I couldn't see it from the beginning..."

"Glad to hear that." James patted his shoulder "Just keep in mind it isn't over yet."

"Can we talk tomorrow about what we need to change?" he seemed really excited a cause if his wide-ranging triumph in the polls.

"No, no changes at all; at least not for the moment. It's working just fine this way. Just keep stuck to those proposals; keep that easygoing approach and absolute no attention to that other guy. Act like if he doesn't exist. Next week I'll look for you to work over those details we talked before, just to be sure to keep the same margin in the closure."

"You command, l follow. I'll wait for your call then and… well thanks again." James nodded and shook again the hand of one of the most idealist candidates under his advising.

_Idealism..._

That childish, sneering voice sprang inside his skull again.

* * *

"_Politic has nothing to do with idealism."_

"_I'm not saying that it has. I'm only saying that it's about committed people looking for the improvement of the social standard…"_

"_Improving the social standard my ass!" the blonde girl snorted "It's about power; political and economic power. That's what your so-called committed politics pursuit. Power! Social shit is only what comes along."_

"_You're so full of yourself, Helga! Why do you think you know all about it? You're just a kid. How many elections have you lived; two, maybe three?"_

"_Think whatever you want, dummy, but take a look at those guys right there 'debating' – what is the difference between _that _and Miss America, huh? Look at those whitened smiles and the fake charm... They even pursuit 'world peace', ha! Assholes! … The only difference I see is that they don't have a swimsuit competition. Thanks God for that!"_

* * *

"You're the one I've been looking for. The man of the hour! Come here, son." The man in the dark grey suit, -a shade lighter that his own- pulled him in a strong hug and patted his back "Look at those numbers. Can you believe it?" he- who- also- led- the- destiny- of- their- party signaled the two big screens in the center of the hall. People around cheered and applauded, attracting major attention "Your candidates are the best positioned. They are all virtually winners!" the man's loud speech finally brought all the attention over them.

"I'm glad our job is paying off…" James started. He knew they were being closely observed by some other counselors.

"Paying off?" Jeff sneered, looking at him with amazement "Don't be humble, boy! What do you want us saying?"

"_You're The Number One in politics right now!"_ someone shouted from the crowd.

James blinked several times, astounded and then snorted. Jeffrey T. Matthews showed a momentarily surprise but then applauded as almost everyone in the Assembly. James chortled and gave a step ahead, thanked their trust, asked to keep the unity of the party, to respect the dignity of the opponent and promised to keep working hard.

He wasn't one who likes to bore people with long discourses. Other personages took the occasion to reach the front of the improvised stand, attracting then the attention over them and he took the opportunity to escape from Jeff's hug but the men with the silver head had the same idea and took him apart. After being sure the media was out of reach, he declared.

"I hope you're ready for the Presidential." James turned to see him, astounded. "Two years will be here in a blink." he observed then the hierarch cautiously.

"Is that a …?" he made a pause "I think we should concentrate in the job ahead, ten more weeks and then we'll see"

The older man grinned.

"I'm glad to see that judiciousness, that's exactly what I was expecting from you. However, I'm talking for the party; it's official, you'll be on charge. Your well-planted head have everyone making plans." The man patted his back again.

"What can I say?" James asked, still stunned. "Thank you" The man shook his head.

"No, thanks to you!" he said expressively "I'm glad I finally managed to reach you. I decided to stay here in New York one more day just to see you. I know how busy you've been lately" the man grabbed a couple of whiskies from the tray of a nearby waiter and extended one to him "Congratulations again!" James nodded and they toasted. "And congratulations on your engagement too." The older man sneered.

James groaned. _Was he ever going to see the end of this_? He couldn't help but feel stupid every time someone brought that out.

"You know..." he started, knowing Jeff was one of the few who must know.

"... that she's not your actual fiancée?" he retracted to see him. "Your father told me" he explained, looking at him half amused half concerned "What happened?"

"What usually happens... the media jumping to conclusions and making them public immediately?"

"Why you hadn't cleared it up?" he took another sip of his drink, looking at him with interest.

"Because it had to be Emma who did it."

"Always the gentleman..." He shook his head.

James shrugged.

"Not only that... my hands were tied... I wasn't gonna make a move before the polls. You know how sensible the perception is."

"Yeah, I know. And I understand you perfectly in fact; I must confess that I got concerned when I knew." Jeff nodded "It's easier for the girl, right?"

James didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice

"Supposedly... but seems that her circumstances changed after '_we got engaged'_, you know?"

"Really? '_Is good fishing in troubled waters'?_" The man asked. James snorted. "So everything got screwed" he laughed.

"You tell me!" '_and in what way'_, he thought. He couldn't say that it was someone from his own team the one who threw the press on them last Wednesday. "Yeah, I guess one can't win them all..."

"That's true. It happens to all of us... all the time." Jeff sighed "As long as your girlfriend is sympathetic. How is she taking it, by the way?"

James stomach churned but he put on a smile nevertheless.

"She's been very quiet, in point of fact."

"That's what's important... Your father says she's a keeper, huh? Don't ever let go!" Jeff smirked, looking around for a place where to place his glass; he walked a step and then pointed ahead. "Look at that smug in your father's face; not that I blame him, of course. What a proud jerk! As the saying goes: the leopard can't change its spots."

James followed his gaze, Jeff was right; the complacency on his father's face was now more evident than ever and that was something worth to say because his father's was known precisely by his smugness. He shook his head, letting out a soft snort before resuming the talk with his boss; unveiling some of his strategies for the rest of the campaigns.

At a given moment he caught his father sight and James observed him as he raised his glass in a silent recognition. Frowning, he responded to his father's attention.

_To his father attention_...

His mind didn't need too much work of conviction to travel back...

* * *

_To travel back to that summer eight years ago again. _

_He had come to his parent's house in Hillwood for what would probably be the last time he'd call 'home' that place. He had been working for a while for a public relations' firm in New Hampshire after ending his MBA; and was about to accept a promotion to a full time position in Chicago when his father called him to his side during the final stage of his campaign to the Senate._

_Robert wanted to show off the image of a happy family working together to get the same goal. Of course, James indulged -though reluctantly- seeing that he was his father after all and he wished the best to him; but mainly because his old man appealed to old family settlements. So, there he was with the entire family to photo shoots, interviews, dinners and public appearances._

_James and his father hadn't been in the best terms for years. Nothing changed that time and James found himself in old Hillwood wasting idling his time and life doing nothing. Not a damn thing. Despite his boasting, his father didn't approach him for help particularly neither in the political nor the entrepreneurial aspect. Actually, it was until a dinner with a business partner when Robert finally found a suitable task for him: dating his partner's daughter. _

_'Good to know all those years of education will be put to good use'. _

_. . ._

_The girl that attracted his father attention wasn't that bad. Well, to be true, she was gorgeous. Unfortunately, James wasn't interested in a serious relationship right then, less alone with someone chosen by his father. Olga Pataki was about his same age, recently mastered in education in some college up in Vermont and a classic Midwest beauty. She was the definition of 'the dream girl'; the kind of girl any mother would love to marry their sons. Nevertheless, dating this girl meant a lot of scrutiny from both families, mainly hers because where his parents were really busy with this political adventure, the Patakis seemed to have most of their time free to watch and praise their only child's good deeds. _

_So, undoubtedly that was the very same reason why any boy –namely him- would run fast and far from the girl. He was barely twenty five; had recently taken possession of his birthrights and had a head full of plans and dreams; including a promising and far, far away job and his fair share of uncommitted dates. He wasn't ready to settle down yet, not even with a girl who could be more perfect only if she could keep her mouth shut._

_. . ._

_James had accorded to take her out in a date that very weekend. When the day arrived, he left his house early to avoid his parents' advice and his sibling's mockery. The young man left his car in the parking lot of the local mall and walked around the oldest part of the vicinity for almost an hour before the time arrived. He enjoyed strolling like that; he found it relaxing.._

_This part of the town held some historic buildings and despite its sorry state, it was buoyant. Public schools had a high and mixed population. Parks, public pools, sports courts and fields were always full of people. Streets were littered with stores and houses side by side, living with acceptance. _

_Around this neighborhood could be seen kids form different surroundings running down the street; teenagers in love holding hands; young and happy couples strolling with baby carriages; old neighbors playing checkers in public spaces; even an old lady wearing an old Greek goddess costume leaving a store with a big ham piece in her frail hands. James blinked a couple of times at the scene, his sight stuck to the glorious lady until she disappeared behind the door of a red bricked building. A red bricked building that he got to know too well recently, by the way._

_He'd entered –as in a dream - into a flower shop in the same street. Another splendid lady attended him with those coquettish manners not easy to found nowadays. She helped him to choose a bouquet of pink roses, which included three beautiful rosebuds of what she called Damask Roses but he remembered his grandmother used to call Roses of Castile. It was a beautiful bunch, 'especial for a blonde girl'. He'd flattered the lady by kissing her hand before leaving and she'd dared to blush in response. The watchful and suspicious sight of a young clerk followed the entire scene._

_. . ._

_Eluding a group of noisy boys who seemed to be running away from something or someone, James was still enthralled with the lovely old ladies; thinking that this street should be swarming beauties fifty years ago or so, when, just turning down the street, he crashed against someone. The rough blow in his chin made him take a step back. A long-limbed girl staggered in front of him. He hurried to hold her before her bum hit the concrete and helped her to stand on her feet again. The girl smiled daintily, if only for a second when she underwent a transformation._

"_Arn…" she shook her head, then barked 'Who told you you could touch me?' she freed herself by shoving him hard 'Watch where you're going, you dumbass!' She pushed past him and walked on, stomping; two low blonde pigtails bouncing proudly at her back. James frowned watching her go and turned around taking back his former thoughts: as he'd said before, fifty years ago was not nowadays…_

* * *

The advantage of talking with Jeffrey was that people left them alone; the man was too respected to be interrupted. It had been a long day and to this hour James had shaken hundreds of hands. Soon enough, luckily this task was also over and he marched towards the small chamber reserved for him exclusively. He successfully dodged fellows and guests in his way onward. He was about to open the door when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, masking his exasperation.

"Come in" he said after seeing who it was, walking into the room and closing the door once they were inside. Then walked towards to the bottom of the room when the girl hugged him from behind.

"Is everything settled?" he asked, unclasping her hands and turning to see her.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Nine o'clock. Their studio in D.C." she confirmed "You have to be there at least half an hour prior"

"Right."

He turned to his desk then.

"He couldn't believe it, you know?" she said effusively "I thought he was going to cry when I told him who I was." James smirked "I'm glad we're finally here" she added still elated.

He turned around. There were a thousand things in his head and he wanting nothing more than some time to himself.

"Judy... Why don't you give me ten minutes? Then I'll be with you."

"Ten minutes alone or you want me to send someone?" she clung from his neck again. He exhaled wearily, took out her arms again and walked to the desk, "I have a number of girls who'd love to be chosen tonight"

"When I've asked for a girl before?" he inquired, annoyed. "And what is it with you lately? ... Got another job? Are you pimping girls now or what?"

"Come on, James. Indulge, if just a little. Only the Election Day can overshadow this triumph… and..." she added in charged tone. "... You deserve everything tonight."

"Then I deserve my ten minutes alone"

"Come on …. We all know you're in need of a good fu…"

"Of a good _what?"_ he spat, turning around.

She shot him a conniving smile.

"I'm your friend. I'm just trying to make things easy for you."

"Well, that's not your job." He turned again to the desk. "And I'm sure there are a few things still waiting out there for you"

"So that's everything I'm here for?" she asked with veiled annoyance "Our relationship is only work? I used to think we were friends"

"I used to think that way too but you're testing my patience with this new fashion of yours; so I prefer set things straight before it all gets screwed" he said categorically, still looking for his agenda.

"What's your problem?" her humor turned acrid.

"What's yours? We've been working pretty well until now. I'd like to know that things are going to be the same because there's still a lot of work to do." He made a pause to let the words sink in "Now, Judy, please leave me alone." The girl didn't move. He turned to ask it again when she spoke.

"You never forgave me for that break up, didn't you?" she asked spiteful "That trip to Europe was my reward! I told you when I came back."

"I can't believe you're bringing that on." He snorted, shaking his head.

"Why are you still making me pay for it? I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gone. I know it now. How could I know it then?"

His frown deepened.

"I listen to you and I wonder how we've made it to this point." He looked at her with incredulity. "If you have had that in your head all along these years, how you have been able to work in here?" he frowned at her "I offered you a job, nothing else."

"Now you're thinking in firing me? After all we've accomplished together?"

He laughed at her dramatic choice of an answer.

"What I want is make you understand that there's still a lot of work coming up. I need to know you're a professional through and through" he stated, watching her carefully "You just can't start talking out of the blue about things that happened years ago." he exhaled "We're a team; the twenty-two of us are. Everyone has contributed to the fact that people are acclaiming us now. Our hard work had got this. _And every one of us_ is getting stuff in change: admiration, experience, reputation, _money _… you claim about all you've done for me" he sneered again "Can you picture me appealing to Jeff that weepy shit?" Judy didn't answer immediately. He sighed deeply. He really wanted nothing more that lie on the sofa right now. Alone.

"Why you told me about your engagement then?" After a minute or so she asked "If there was nothing personal – I mean, between you and me - why it was only me who needed to know; me, out of everyone else in the team? If you were keeping it private…"

"You are the spokesperson in here, aren't you? You needed to know, just in case" he said dispassionately "Or had you preferred the surprise?"

The girl looked at him with spite.

"Do you know how many times I've stopped the scoop from leaking out?"

_From leaking out?_

"Why do I have to know? You have the information and the power. You did your job; the same way I did mine when I made your name appear on _The List_. You didn't have to know that either." he remarked coldly, writing a remainder down in his agenda but her last words still blinked in the corner of his mind, like a warning. Maybe he found the rat in the team after all, he thought as he continued looking at the item in his hands.

"I never thought you were one of those men that have a nasty liking for young girls." Her words and intonation made him feel sick. "If I'd know I'd introduce you to my niece. She just had her Prom last month."

James turned calmly towards her. He even smiled masking his fury while wondering why Judy had chosen precisely this night to show her hidden agenda. There had been suspicions and rumors, but had never passed that point. So it was her; Judy was the one. He inhaled –unperturbedly- as he took his cell phone and wrote down indications on that regard to Pat. He knew he wasn't about to pick a fight right here and now; it wasn't an intelligent thing to do; but she wasn't about to get away as if nothing.

He smiled, showing an ambiguous interest before talk:

"Is she blonde, around five ten, C cups?" he raised his brows. "If she doesn't, please, don't make me lose my time. Now out, I wish to be alone"

Her face turned red and she almost coughed out foam by the mouth. After her hardly veiled sulk, she asked with difficulty:

"So you want me to leave you alone?"

"Now you're even deaf?" he blocked the screen of his phone "Please, out."

"Shouldn't your little fiancée be here with you tonight, James?" she asked scornfully "Where is she?"

Images of an unkempt bed under a skylight and a couple of lively blonds came to his mind and made his blood boil. James shook vigorously his head and roared.

"_I SAID OUT; THE HELL OUT!"_

The brunette girl smirked, turning on her heels.

"So much for your little fiancée!" she mumbled before the door slammed shut

The thump shook him, and dragged his mind to the back again, as it'd been happening all this crazy day.

The slamming of another door; a green one with glass panels; three words said in crying voice and all the things he'd been running from.

* * *

_The sight of the twilight over the lake and Elk's Island was spectacular. They were strolling on the boardwalk at the pier. As usual, George was a couple of yards behind him and Shawn was ahead. He grinned as he stared at her. Her reddened face and uncomfortable smile amused him. He found extraordinary that his public demonstrations of affection still flustered her this way._

'_Let's talk, then; we always end doing things your way.' He made a face "Besides, you still taste like falafel" _

"_Didn't you like it?" she'd asked softly, but after seeing his grin she corrected quickly "I mean the food, you yutz!"_

"_It was pretty okay" he conceded._

"_George and Shawn are still licking their lips" she observed._

"_It's because they don't have something better to lick" Helga pushed him when he tried to get close again. He smiled, observing the way her dress hugged her body "What do you want to talk about?"_

_She shrugged, staring ahead to Elk and then looking back at him _

"_Dunno" She smiled playfully "What are the topics for an engaged couple? I've never been engaged before." _

"_Me neither. I don't think there is something special…"_

"_Oh, I assure you there is." She scoffed "There are magazines full of that shit; not that I was ever interested before."_

"_I can't imagine you losing your time with such frivolities. Mmm… let see … what about residence; where do you'd like to live, Helga?"_

_She hummed_

"_I always thought I'd live in Manhattan; though hypothetically I'd travel a lot, you know, Paris, London, Rome…"_

"_Aren't you tied here since you and Bob's business?"_

"_Not precisely that soon, maybe in seven – ten years. Bob and I discussed that already." She bit her lip "My main concern now is deciding if I'm working in editorial world or in politics... I mean... after finishing college; of course. You know... I think I miss those bastards." She looked at him impishly. "Shall you incline the scale?" _

_He raised his brows. Was she humoring him?_

"_Then, Manhattan will be an option only if you choose Lite" he asked, she nodded._

"_Yep. But if I choose politics, it'd be DC."_

"_Well, I'm already settled up there."_

"_I'm not going to live in your 'bachelor apartment'"_

"_My place isn't a bachelor apartment" he pulled her close "It's a little house in the old downtown; pretty cute in fact. I'm sure you'd like it"_

"_Why you have a house already?" she asked distrustfully "How long have you been thinking in marriage?" _

_He'd taken her face to look hard into her eyes._

"_Why are you that suspicious about everything?" He'd asked her at once, frowning. "I'm very conscious of the reserve that we've talked about future, but we still can - kind of make plans - about this, don't you think?"_

"_You have a house already." She said, reprovingly._

"_Helga, I live over there… and I've had the house on the hills from eight years now. Does that mean that I was planning a wedding back then?"_

"_Well, you were old enough" she pouted, then turned, giving him her back._

"_Who says when the right time to marry is?" he exhaled loudly, walking away. This conversation was taking an annoying path "I think we better change the topic." After few moments, he felt her rushing to catch up with him._

"_Nah, it's okay" she stopped in front of him and stood on tiptoes "It's just that it's great to have a boyfriend so thoughtful." she smiled coquettishly "It's fantastic, actually." James turned up his face to evade her lips and kept walking forward, leaving her a tad behind. Of course, disdaining Helga always held some kind of danger, but what was life without a little risk. Seconds later, he heard her speeding up, trying to reach him again._

"_What else you wanna talk?" her voice was kind of frantic now. "Kids? Have you thought about kids? How many kids would you'd like to have, James?" _

_He turned around, raising his brow. Now she was talking!_

"_Five. I've always thought I'd like to have five kids" he uttered, holding back his laugh._

"_Five?" Helga shouted, taken aback "Are you crazy? There's no way in the world I'll be with child and delivering five babies!" she shot him a furious look. _

"_Why not?" He waited for her now. "Wouldn't you love to have five little children with that pretty brow of yours and your stunning eyes?"_

"_Are you laughing at me?" she glared "What is that that's so fun about laughing at me?"_

* * *

James opened the faucet and observed the line of water sliding down the marble basin then draining away without really seeing. He supported his weight on the sides of the washbowl and closed his eyes breathing deeply in, then out several times before refreshing his face. An aide offered him a towel immediately; he thanked the boy and proceeded to dry his face; then turned to check his image in the mirror before leaving. The eyes returning his sight had that dark shade of grey that he was accustomed by now.

After talking to another jubilant candidate, James wandered down to the hall. The place was still crowded, yet somehow less oppressive. People were still congratulating him when someone said the celebration was moving to his father house in Hillwood; _old sweet Hillwood_.

As the place was emptying, he held a brief meeting with his team and managed to convince Patrick, his second on board, to go ahead promising he'd reach them. Pat said there were talking about a meeting with the heads of the party; it probably will take place in his father house and that they needed to sort a few things before that. That was all the right you wanted but James said he needed time alone to think forward and didn't give. Immediately, agent Parsons, aka George, came into view and maneuvered to take him apart.

"Can we just disappear?" he spoke before the older man did.

"It's all set." he nodded "You need to go through the service door. I just need a pair of minutes, then you should go that way" he signaled a door behind the panel, the man paused "But before … I've got something bound to give to you" He spoke with solemnity, drawing out a letter from under his jacket and extending it to him cautiously. George's grey eyes watched carefully as he waited for him to take it. He hesitated before touching it.

"Something I need to know?" George's reserve made him become guarded. The big man shook his head with his usual restraint.

"It's Ms. Pataki's" he said shortly. James surprised himself by the impetuosity with which he took the white envelope.

"Did she come?" George nodded "When?" a cold sensation traveled down his spine when felt a hard shape inside the wrapper.

"You were on the stand" George added "She ask me confidentially to take care of it. She also said she thought leaving it in your house but she was afraid that it might be lost before you could reach it." James nodded, observing the envelope again.

"Let's get out of here; two minutes and I'll be out of the kitchen"

"Right" George turned around but stopped to say with a dry smile "Ms. Pataki sent her congratulations. She also said she knew you'll use her phrase... the one about the losers."

James didn't answer. He went to retrieve his briefcase from the private, ignoring people before reaching the door and leaving the service room behind in few, long strides. George was outside already and guided him across the garden until they reached the Cherokee waiting in mid- street ready to take off. Then ordered to take him to his place instead to the party... then placed his hand over the left side of his chest, feeling the envelope nested in his jacket pocket.

He knew perfectly well what the bulge was. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The irregular piece of metal piercing against his ribs was a statement of what could no longer be. The ring wouldn't rest in that jewelry box on her hairdresser anymore. She wouldn't wake-up at his side, never. That wouldn't happen. She'd chosen someone else.

He did nothing to stop the memories flowing to his mind this time, exhausted as he was it felt easier to let his head get drowned in sorrows than fight for a peace that wouldn't come.

* * *

_That date with Olga Pataki has started as most of dates. A pretty girl opening the door and blushing when accepted the bouquet. Then walking perkily to his car; taking a private and candlelit table in a classy restaurant and starting a shy, polite conversation that swiftly became a long-winded speech regarding Middle East problems and illusory solutions. That high pitched voice got in his nerves sooner than he'd wished. _

_After an hour or so of a rant that sounded hollow and made up only to please, he felt stupid. He used to parrot the same discourse until no long ago. The moment when he thought he wouldn't take it anymore Olga received a call and excused herself to answer it; when she returned she was quieter and guarded which he found just great._

_Fortunately the dinner ended before long. Olga asked for a box for the leftovers and he drove towards the local theaters -the nice ones- but Olga suggested watching a movie in her house instead. During the trip back James wondered about her real intentions once reaching her home because she seemed this very correct kind of girl but he was up to anything; he was a single man after all, though the memory of her high pitched voice almost made him just drop her right there and turn around. _

_. . ._

_They reached the Patakis' residence and she led him to the 'Trophy Room' and showed the movies' stock before excusing herself and going upstairs. The Trophy Room was faithful to its name. The place held tons of trophies, awards and prizes of all sorts praising Olga's countless qualities. He wandered around the place observing them and all the photos showing Olga at different ages receiving said awards, usually accompanied by her proud parents. _

'_So this is how a happy family does, huh?' _

_There were the three of them; the proud and amorous father; the lovely and tender mother and the perfect in-all-senses daughter. The perfect picture was only missing the perfect boyfriend. His stomach churned; that perfect boyfriend wouldn't be he. James left the annoying room in search of a much needed restroom. He called Olga out but nobody answered. Opened a couple of doors but found only a closet and a darkened room. _

_He went upstairs then, pictures and diplomas still filling the walls and all the cabinet surfaces. It seemed that one Trophy Room wasn't enough for all her achievements. In a couple of the pictures, over a small wall in the second floor there were also children out of focus. Knowing that those were non studio photos but taken in the outside, it wasn't peculiar that stranger kids were around and got captured._

_Finally he found a bathroom. This date had left him with a sense of drowsiness he couldn't shake off of him. He didn't know if the Italian food, Olga's voice or this sickening sweet house and perfect family had him on edge. _

_. . ._

'I'm home'_ was heard downstairs and he hurried because he had left unlocked the bathroom door. _'Why I still bother?' _the voice called again and now it was a clear and bitter sound flowing to the washroom. It seemed that the house had visitors. The grouchy voice cursing geek baits and twerps downstairs caused enough disturbances to alert a normal person of the presence of a stranger, well, anyone except Olga Pataki. Although it seemed obvious that the visitor was welcome here, otherwise she'd be quieter. _

_He was washing his hands when the door was pushed in forcibly and a girl crashed against his side. He turned to see that she had half stripped of her shirt. She jerked it down back quickly and stepped back, alarmed. The frantic movements of long arms left behind a messed ball of pale blonde hair. A second later, wild blue eyes were glaring at him. Her small hands clenched at her sides, ready to action. James recognized her as the same girl he'd crashed earlier in the street. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" she asked._

"_Who are you?" he asked at once, trying to calm her down and finding amusing that such little girl tried to intimidate him. "Olga's somewhere upstairs. Do you want me to call her?" _

_Her posture relaxed a little but she kept the fists ready for good measure._

"_Do you want me to call her?" she mimicked his words; then grunted "Move it, Mr. Fancy Pants! There's a bathroom downstairs for visits. Didn't O-ol-ga tell you?" she then pushed past him and slammed the door against his back._

_. . ._

_Confused, he went downstairs and took a seat in the TV room. May he leave the house unnoticed? He grunted, thinking in seeing his father earlier than planned. There was where he realized he was condemned to wait until Olga decided it was enough punishment for didn't try harder to enjoy this date. Fortunately he wasn't looking forward for returning home and be forced to party with his father's guests, so he settled comfortably on the couch and took the remote control, willing to wait until the princess wanted._

_It had been a while that the water started running upstairs to the moment he found something worthy to see in the TV. James didn't realize when it stopped, but was bring back to reality when a door was slammed shut upstairs. Then he heard loud steps and more rummaging around for some time. He got used to the noise and focused in watching a baseball game. No long after that he heard clattering in the kitchen. He decided to give the girl a couple of minutes before standing up unenthusiastically._

_When he get the kitchen; the adolescent had helped herself a sandwich and a glass of soda, but was nowhere to be seen. Turning around when heard paces in the stairs, he retracted against the frame of the door to let her enter into the kitchen, preventing to be shoved again. She had taken a shower because her long hair was wet but tied up again. She faced him as she placed a fat book on the table._

"_So you're still here, huh? Why don't you go upstairs with O-ol-ga and stop lurking around? Maybe she's waiting for you, you know?" she raised her brows, pointedly "Her bedroom is the one in the left on the third floor" she said before biting the sandwich. Abruptly she rushed over the trashcan to spat the bite, throwing the rest of her snack along. _

"_Criminy! Supposedly with Olga at home there would be decent food in this hell of house!" she turned around after rinsed her mouth. Her eyes swept him up and down with annoyance before turning again and drew out a package of mac and cheese out from an upper shelf and a pot from another._

"_Don't you have some other thing to do?" she asked without looking at him "Isn't there a loving mother -somewhere- waiting for you?" she poured some water into the pot._

"_Wouldn't you prefer the food we brought from Mama Kitchen?" he asked at once._

"_Oh my God, he talks!" She derided, rolling her eyes but almost immediately her voice changed and her frown softened "Did you bring food? Where is it?"_

"_In the fridge" he pointed. She opened it._

"_In the box?" he nodded "Aren't those Bob's burritos?" she pouted with disgust._

"_I'm pretty sure it's Mama's. I left there myself."_

_The girl opened the package unceremoniously and observed the food with critic eye. Then shoved it in the microwave and started it._

"_Olga's leftovers again" she sighed. "So… how was your date?" She asked him casually after placing a plate and a fork over the table and refilling her glass with soda._

_He hummed, hesitating. What could he say to this girl? What would she know about the complicated issues of being an adult? She didn't wait long for his answer._

"_Too sweet to be real?" she sneered again "Got your head full of illusions or full of crap?" she turned to look at him with an amused face. "What kind of guy are you, anyway? Aren't you too old to be led that way?"_

"_Wha…what…?" he stuttered. _

"_I should figure…. Another dork!" she scoffed turning to attend the microwave call and serving her plate. James was awestruck by the girl rudeness. _

"_Who are you?" he finally managed to ask when she passed him off; chewing inelegantly a mouthful of linguini marinara and walking up to the TV room with the plate in one hand and the glass of soda in the other. When he reached her; she had perched herself on the couch and was changing channels in the TV until she found a wrestling show; then resumed her eating._

_He observed her for a while as he also got seated in the sofa across from her; then turned to see the match. It was ridiculous! What was he doing here? Screw Olga and Bob Pataki! Screw his father! He was about to stand when the girl talked again._

"_Pipe down, Prig Boy" she took the last spoonful and the linguini wiggled like an earthworm before disappearing into her mouth. Her face was smudged with tomato sauce and whatnot and she took her time to clean it with her fingers and her tongue first and finally with a paper towel, unashamed; then drank from her soda and – as expected - she belched loudly. _

_He observed attentively every one of her movements; all in all, and for some strange reason, the kid was kind of alluring. When the judgmental blue eyes fell over him he felt stupid for being in such situation; observing with such care this ill-educated girl as if there were nothing better to do in the world. Only then, after placing the dirty dishes on a lateral table and stretching her arms out over her head, she focused on him._

"_How long have you been dawdling over here?" he was still considering if he should answer when she shot again "Olga just dropped you in here or what?" then went on "She went out and asked you to cover her, is that it?"_

"_What? No! She's upstairs!" he almost yelled "We arrived and … she didn't even give me time to say goodbye when she ask me to wait a minute" he ended pathetically "Then you arrived."_

"_So you're waiting for the goodnight kiss, huh?" she asked, derisively again. "Sorry bringing the bad news mate, but I think she forgot about you" the girl had turned serious "She has lately … kind of … getting a-addicted to … the social networks! Yes, that's it! To the social networks!" she ended, trying without success to cover some uneasiness._

"_Are you sure?" he asked purely for ask, because he really didn't care for the whereabouts of the older girl._

"_Well, you've been abandoned down here for a while, haven't you? But if you want to keep waiting it's up to you. I must thank you however; it's because of you that I had one of the best diners I've had lately" she rubbed her flat belly._

_This entire situation was weird. He decided against follow her last statement because he was sure it only would bring in more weirdness. This little girl… well, this teenager girl was something else though. She could try to lead him to believe that she was rough and brass but he realized she was smart and educated. Her speech was cultivated and that acrid humor … you have to be gifted to know how to use it. So far, she was the most down-to-earth person of all his new 'acquaintances'._

"_Do you think I should wait for her?" he asked. She shrugged, turning quickly to watch the television. The pimples on her cheeks made her embarrassment notorious. James smiled to himself. So she had been checking him out!_

"_How was the evening? Promising?" her response was another question. He shook his head, denying "Sorry to hear that." She sighed then, strangely showing empathy._

"_There's no need. I barely know her and she's kinda not my type" he simpered._

"_Oh, Really!" she laugh mockingly at his words, but her eyes sparkled "If you have business running with Bob, don't ever dare to say that in his face."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She's his golden daughter, for God's sake! How it's possible that somebody doesn't find her appealing?" the girl opened wide her eyes to make clear her sarcasm._

"_Yeah! I'd guessed that already" he said "What is her deal, anyway?" _

"_Her deal? What do you mean?" she frowned again._

"_Is she seeing someone else?" he asked; and as to gain her trust he added "She was acting completely different from the last time I saw her. She didn't even try to be nice more than a few minutes. At some point in the evening, she received a call and then she became all jumpy and absent." The girl frowned and bit her lower lip. _

"_Maybe she doesn't like you either" she chanced._

"_I think otherwise." He moved his head one side to another._

"_Why? Because you're so hot that no girl ever resist you or why?" she retorted in a beat._

"_Kind of …" he grinned, amused to see that he'd rendered her speechless. "I'm kidding, okay?" he added for good measure. The girl observed him with curiosity "What is it? Does she have a boyfriend Bob doesn't approve? Because I have to tell you though, she was really anxious, maybe even worried" The girl's frown became deeper; she thought for a while, then stated. _

"_Look, pal. You seem to be a nice guy n'everything but she's my sister. I'm not gonna rat on her."_

"_Your sister?" he blurted out, astonished, before could stop himself. The girl blinked a couple of times and her blue eyes shadowed. Her face became blank as she retreated into the back of the couch._

_It was awkwardly obvious his words had hurt her. He stood quickly and reached for her, but she was faster and a second later she was carrying the dirty dishes down to the kitchen. He scolded himself for a whole minute before going after her. How couldn't he see it? She lived here, for God' sake! … But then again, she wasn't in any of the family photos in the walls and she called them by their names. Wow! What kind of parents the Patakis were, anyway? _

_James found her in the kitchen drying her hands after having washed the dishes._

"_Sorry…" he started._

"_Don't be" she spat dryly without looking at him "I know Olga won over all the pretty assets, so don't come up with excuses to fix what you said."_

"_What?" he asked baffled. The girl glared and tried to pass him in her way out, but he took her by the arm and forced her to face him._

"_Don't touch me!" she squirmed, trying to get free but he didn't give._

"_That didn't come out right. I'm sorry, okay?" he vacillated because what he really meant was even more rude, but he went on anyway "Nobody told me there was another daughter..." he added in a softer way; the girl held in her blank expression "I thought Olga was an only child."_

"_Let me go" she struggled again. He released her arm and watched her taking a deep breath and saying with worn voice "Look buddy, I'm going upstairs now; I think you should get going. I'll let them know you're quite the gentleman if you care that much."_

_He nodded, watching as the girl took her book; her frown didn't conceal the hurt in her eyes. An idea crossed his mind._

"_I was thinking in walking to Slausen's to buy me an ice cream... Wanna come?" _

_The girl's face sprang up to see him._

"_Now?" she asked doubtfully. _

"_Why not? It's still early… I think the sun won't set for a while…" He puckered his face "…and I don't wanna head home yet." he shrugged "I'll walk you back later."_

"_I don't have any money" she informed him._

"_I'm asking you. It's on me." He smiled down to her; she nodded and smiled back nicely. "Are you not going to tell Olga we're leaving?"_

"_Nah, I'm sure she's busy." She pulled a very small and pink Panasonic cellphone out from her shorts pockets; her long, thin fingers fumbled on the keyboard. "I'll text her, but we have to get something for her, okay?"_

_James nodded, following her as she took her keys from a bowl and opened the door. He saw that the ring key had an engraved H on it. _

"_I'm James Brighton by the way" he said as she closed the door. When she turned around, he extended his hand._

_She looked up at him again, shoving the keys in her pocket and shaking his hand._

"_Brighton-what?" she smiled cunningly. "I've heard that you come from one of those families that fancy go for life collecting dusty old names" _

_He laughed heartedly. He'd love to see his father's face if he'd listen this little hellion. She seemed glad with his response because she added._

"_I mean, for God' sake, how hard is to decide for only one family name. Did you choose from all the new arrivals to the family of just the pretty ones?" she continued laughing "Is there any moment when the lawyer says: for God's sake sir, there's not room in this shit for another one. This is simply ridiculous!" she cracked a laugh. _

_James observed her as she walked at his side; stomping at first as if daring the world to mess with her; but as they advanced down the street she shifted it to a bouncing pace._

"_I guess that was my grand grand-grandfather, the name hasn't changed since his times." he informed casually._

"_Back in the old homeland?" she raised her brows and turned to see him. Her nose had a small stain of sauce._

"_Here" James pulled her close and rubbed his thumb against it. The mark peeled off easily. He chortled taking in her form; for a moment he thought she would beat him right there. "It was in Brooklyn, actually; Brighton Beach?" _

_He walked on. She blinked a couple of times before following him. They advanced in silence for a while._

"_And this is?" she asked after a minute or so. He looked at her, confused. "Hello - your last name?" they had stopped at a red light._

"_Lewis, Brighton-Lewis" he smiled down to her "Yours?" She opened big her eyes, realizing she had yet to say her name._

"_Helga" she said. Dabbing her finger in his chest, she added "Helga G. Pataki, and don't ever forget it, bucko."_

* * *

**I do not own Hey Arnold! **

**I do not own the names 'Panasonic' or 'Mac and Cheese'.**

**I own only the plot and the original characters.**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Part Two of this chapter will be here on Saturday or so. **

**Or if there are enough reviews I might work faster.**

**See you soon.**

**W. Long, long ago.**

**P. 07/03/2013**


	45. Chapter 45

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 45**

**A WALK IN THE OTHER MAN'S MIND**

**Part Two**

* * *

**_A couple of warnings before start reading:_**

**_First at all. This is a very long chapter. The longest so far in this fic._**

**_And second. It also contains material that could be considered sensitive. Discretion is Advised._**

* * *

_He walked on. She blinked a couple of times before following him. They advanced in silence for a while._

"_And this is?" she asked after a minute or so. He looked at her, confused. "Hello - your last name?" they had stopped at a red light._

"_Lewis, Brighton- Lewis" he smiled down to her "Yours?" She opened big her eyes, realizing she had yet to say her name._

"_Helga" she said. Dabbing her finger in his chest, she added "Helga G. Pataki, and don't ever forget it, bucko."_

* * *

James looked out the window; the car was stuck in the traffic. They hadn't made it to Brooklyn Bridge yet. He hoped that the slow trip to Hillwood had deflated the mood of the partygoers and decided go back to the city. He wished nothing more than be locked in his bedroom and pluck up the courage to open the damn envelope and acknowledge all what come along with the fact that his ring had been returned.

These past weeks… just five weeks actually, he had let the future of the relation in standby. What was for sure was that he had never said it was over. He didn't let the chance for her to say it was over, either. He just didn't want to think about it; didn't want to talk about it; he turned feverishly to work instead. But it seemed that she was in a hurry for moving on and had taken the decision on her own. His well-publicized 'engagement' was the perfect excuse.

* * *

_He and Helga G. Pataki returned from Slausens about an hour later, laughing at their witticisms. When they arrived to the blue brownstone, it was now full of life. The TV was blaring down the hall and Big Bob and Miriam were in the sofa having dinner -Thai food, only two servings. They stood when realized it was him and were extremely welcoming, just like the day before. A beaming Olga had told them some story he didn't care to remember and had made him compromise for another date the next evening. He bid farewells quickly and looked around for Helga but couldn't find her around._

_That night, Robert Brighton-Lewis came to his room to know about the date. _'What is it, Eighteen Century?'_ his mind spoke strangely with Helga's voice. He didn't tell much but remembered his father warning him that he shouldn't spoil this chance. -_'This chance?' -_Helga would open wide her eyes-_ _and_ _reminding him that his presence would be unwanted in both: his campaign's committee and the store; and that he should also avoid creating buzz around or being too notorious for the rest of his campaign._

_James had offered to disappear in Chicago instead, but the patriarch had forbidden expressly that in order to not to give the impression of a non-committed family. He wondered if his father noticed that this was the instant when rebellion started dancing naked in front of him. _

_RL RL RL_

_Still, the stupid of him made his appearance at the Pataki stoop the very next day in order to go out again with a seriously disturbed girl, who one moment was radiant and sunny and the next all scratchy and fearful. When he reached it though, he found Helga all by herself. She said Olga was out but shouldn't be delayed and she let him in. _

_She led him to the TV room and let on him the choice of a movie. Of course the options were selected: horror, drama or action. He chose action and after some good twenty minutes she stopped the movie to let him know that Olga wasn't coming. He asked her if it there was a problem with him staying there until the movie was finished and she shrugged 'Whatever floats your boat'. The movie ended and somewhat he was manipulated to make the suggestion to watch another movie and ordering a pizza. The girl agreed happily (of course, it was her idea in reality) and so the evening went. _

_Olga arrived later and joined them in the TV room. After a while she took him apart and apologized making clear that wasn't interested in a relationship. He didn't ask her reasons but pointed out the obvious fact that their parents wanted to keep them busy for the summer. After some negotiation, they agreed to keep the charade going on and feigning dates. They should stay in her house and going out sometimes; Helga would help them -of course Helga protested, but was soon convinced after Olga offered her a fair payment. _

_RL RL RL_

_So that way went that summer. He and Helga had watched almost the entire movie stack of the Patakis and then passed to rented movies; asked for delivered food and sometimes, Olga graced them with homemade cooking. That girl could cook! After no long, Helga invited him to the movies, her treat –she'd earned good money at their expenses those past weeks- than later led to promenades, amusement parks, zoos, rides and anything else Hillwood could offer._

_The long hours spent in her company let him get to know the youngest of the Pataki's clan. She talked about her friends. Phoebe was the name of her best but the girl had gone out to visit her family and make some tourism. _

_She mentioned some other friends, members of 'the gang'. It was just a pet name, not actually a band of scoundrels. She also said she didn't get well along with girls; she preferred joining boys to hang around since they used to be more fun, but lately she was getting tired of their company. _

_When they were hanging out, he realized she disappeared occasionally from his side only to be found a block or two ahead. She didn't used to explain herself but eventually he realized that it was to avoid friends or neighbors in his company. The girl had a really interesting life. She moved in the neighborhood confidently. She knew all the streets, alley and short cuts. She knew which abandoned buildings avoid and which ones were useful and loved to climb up fire escapes and wandering on rooftops. _

_She knew almost every store in the area and their owners, who seemed to know her as well. Sometimes she asked him to stay behind to avoid nosy neighbors and when they just couldn't be eluded, she made up stories. Usually she introduced him as Olga's boyfriend and people stopped looking at him weirdly. _

_It was indeed weird, but he got used to her company really soon and actually he got to enjoy it. Helga was smart and funny without being needy. She didn't speak to impress him but as if she talked to herself. She made fun of people around; sometimes she could be rude and cruel, but never with innocent or handicapped people. She threw pranks to incautious boys, even older boys, who never got to realize this little blonde girl was the mastermind beyond all their distress. _

_RL RL RL_

_Eventually, he realized she was a bully, but she also had a nicer side that came out suddenly from thin air. She could recite poetry to describe objects or situations they found around, like clouds, trees or images in the water. At first, he thought it was poetry she'd learned, but later he realized it was of her own. It had been a day he'd arrived early, that he found a little book full of yearning poems. Most of the poems were about love: intense, passionate, unrequited love; but others were about unhappiness, unworthiness; about injustices and complaints to life and renounce to God._

_He realized then that her parents' lack of care had hurt her deeply, though she always put a strong face. They used to behave themselves as the portrait of the perfect family but were far from that ideal. Bob used to call her by her sister's name. He could say Miriam didn't care about her at all and Olga used to call her 'baby sister' and hug and pat her warmly; but it was only for the show, but for the rest of the day-to-day manages in the house Helga presence and needs were -most of the times- criticized or overlookrd, where Olga's was constantly praised and favored. _

_But then again, James realized that they still considered her, in their own weird way. If it was true that she never was treated with the attention and love they dedicated to Olga, both of her parents used to talk to her as if she were older. Once, he had the opportunity to see Helga and Bob discussing the management of the household's money. He realized she used to fill the pay-checks for services and whatnot falsifying Miriam monogram and that she was in charge of buying the groceries and all the stuff the house required._

_Once Helga also warned Bob in his presence -they probably thought he was out of earshot- about something should be done soon with Miriam's drinking problem unless he wished to become a widower._

_ James supposed Helga talked with the same rudeness to her mother, but he never got to see their interrelation beyond the scornful commentaries Helga used to throw her way. Miriam was scarcely around when he was over. In fact, now that he remembered, it wasn't usual to see any of the parents around, back then. He remembered it especially because recently, when he was there to pick Helga up, the Patakis were usually at home. Never failing to send him hard looks, which he knew had little to do with the fact that they knew he knew very well what was under the rug._

_RL RL RL_

_In other facts, James also realized that Helga wasn't used to receive compliments. The first occasion he had admired loudly one of her qualities; she had looked at him with narrowed eyes, mistrust showed all over her face and her humor had turned bitter. It took a couple of days to get her again to her usual self. She also disliked being touched. He was used to touch people, but soon realized he should tread warily around her because she'd snarl at him every time they accidentally touched or if she suddenly felt her personal space invaded._

_In some ways she made him remember a stray cat that his grandparents adopted long ago, when he was a child. The poor thing was surly and aggressive. It took time to gain his trust to let them touch him but never became actually comfortable around people. His grandma told him that the lack of human love and company and bad experiences as kitten made him become wary for the rest of his life. It was sad. He'd hated seeing Helga that damaged._

_So this was the way he spent most of that summer; in her company. The rest of his time was spent avoiding his father, enjoying good time with the rest of his family and dealing with the construction of his own house._

* * *

James opened his eyes to see the traffic still jammed. He remembered Helga had tried to contact him insistently the days that followed their separation. Finally after a week without a response from him, she finally sent a single message that remained six days unopened in his inbox until a crushing night when he was weak and drunk and aching.

_I'm sorry_.

It read.

_I'm sorry_.

Just three words; that was all she had to say.

_I'm sorry._

She hadn't repeated the '_I love you'_ she had thrown his way that fateful night, just before the door had slammed closed. She had been crying then. '_I love you'_, the words still echoed in his head. His jaw tightened hard.

Probably she realized that the words escaping her mouth that evening had been said in the spur of the moment and there was no point in repeating them. Whatever the reason of the birth of those three words was, they didn't heal the damage done. If she was trying to lessen his pain or as a decoy to stop the avalanche of his insults, they hadn't worked.

In fact, it was worst because now he knew that she was capable of such baseness in order to evade the consequences of her acting. He thought better of her than that. He always thought Helga was the kind of girl who never hid from deserved blows. He never thought that she was capable of lead someone on deceitfully, disregarding his feelings, to get hidden purposes.

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

_I damn hate her!_

No.

That wasn't true. He wished with all his being be able to hate her but simply couldn't.

How could he?

* * *

'…_What a damn sin I have committed to be condemned with this eternal curse; with having a daughter so imperfect? ... You're such a terrible annoyance in our lives, so complete opposite to Olga! …She is flawless, intelligent, beautiful, lovable … cordial! How hard is try to be like your sister? Isn't there a room full of trophies and diplomas to draw a path?"_

_As Bob continued his rant against Helga –making a pause to call in a sweeter way to his older daughter to get ready soon- James observed the scene. Everything seemed surreal. Bob arrived furious only to accuse her of monopolizing the phone but Helga hadn't used the phone at all during the evening; she had been watching TV at his side. Olga was the one locked upstairs but now she was sauntering around, all collected and looking like a princess… and the mother … coming out from who-knew-where looking like a zombie. _

_But what was more surreal in all this mess was Helga. There she was standing still with her little fists balled at her sides, her bushy brow furrowed and her lips crumpled. The expression in her big eyes was gloomy but her face was stoic. He could see from his hidden spot that her darkened eyes had an almost imperceptible film of wetness that shone but only for a moment. She blinked a couple of times to battle the tears back, as she endured more poisonous words._

_RL RL RL_

_James remembered then the walls littered with photos; that stupid room full of trophies, diplomas and newspaper's clippings. He recalled mostly the photos. They were everywhere both downstairs and upstairs, portraying this beautiful and perfect three-member family. He also recalled the couple of wronged photos with that little girl out of focus. She was really small in them, no more than three or four tops. That was criminal._

_What opportunity she held against the ever faultless and beautiful Olga? How could she even compete? How painful should have been grown in this house with all those horrible remainders of how little was her worth? _

_Seeing her standing there, tall and slender, strong, resilient, enduring bravely a reprimand she didn't deserve and seeing her sister getting away as the selfish person she was, made him develop a huge admiration for the girl. James fought against his instinct of leave his hideout to defend the helpless girl who had hid him there in first place; to shout at that fucking bastard how could he be so stupid and to uncover the falseness and cowardice of his 'golden daughter'. _

_Nevertheless, what stop him from taking action was the fact that he knew that coming out would be a mistake. How could he explain his presence in the house; then explain that their meetings were innocent as they, in fact, were. He was sure they couldn't count on Olga to tell the true._

_He needed to protect Helga, to assure her that everything would be fine so he waited patiently for the Patakis to leave. So after a time that seemed eternal, finally he heard the door being shut and the car starting. Only then, he left his spot behind the door and found Helga in the kitchen seated in a stool, her elbows on the counter, her forehead resting against its edge. She was quiet and he'd sworn she was crying. James walked in silence towards her and embraced the small body. _

"_I'm sorry…" _

_Helga jerked up and stepped out of his embrace vigorously. _

"_Leave me the hell alone!" she had walked to the center of the kitchen and looked at him with suspicion. "What are you still doing here? Why are you even here?!" James was surprised seeing her so collected. Other than the slight paleness, she looked as usual, but her eyes...God! "Don't you have a fancy dinner to attend?"_

"_I'm not going anywhere" James stayed motionless in the same place by the counter, looking at her. Helga hadn't taken her eyes off him all the while. He was fascinated by all the emotions running in her blue irises. _

"_Whatever! Just leave me the hell alone" she turned to leave the room but he was ready this time. If he had learnt something in the past few days, it was how to deal with her. He picked her up and took her to the trophy room. The kitchen was so close to the street. The girl put a good fight but couldn't escape from his hold. He reached the room and closed the door, placing her down against it. She was cursing him and beating him as if was expecting a reward in change._

"_You don't have to fight against me! You understand?" he almost shouted, shaking her by the shoulders "You don't have to pretend anymore in front of me! You don't have to be strong! For what it worth, I rather chose you over any of them!"_

_Helga stopped hitting him; took in a deep, painful breath and began to tremble. He hugged her tight when saw tears filling her eyes and let her hide her face in his chest. _

"_Say you hate them! For God' sake, say it!" he asked after the first spasm passed._

"_I hate them! I hate them! I hate them –I ..." she finally wept quietly "No; I don't hate them… They're my family and I know they are a bunch of idiots..." she said in drowning voice "… but I can't hate them..."_

_The girl then cried with soft sobs and heavy tears in his arms. He could say it was hard for her because her crying went out in an irregular pattern. Sometimes it seemed that it had stopping when a new wave of spasms shook her frame again. He kept her in his arms all the time as he mumbled soft words against her hair and wiped her tears with his fingers. _

_James was able to see something that Bob never has. She had turned towards his father in her search of a figure to imitate in life; not towards Olga or Miriam. His daughter loved and admired him; she visualized herself as him and that was the reason why his words and neglect hurt her more than anyone else's. _

_RL RL RL _

_This entire situation was heartbreaking. She was a really young and sweet to suffer all that by herself. He wished he could call her best friend or someone else who surely would do a better job than him comforting her, but how? He didn't know any of her friends; not even the apparently gentle boy object of her affections. Besides, he doubted she liked the idea of him calling for somebody's help. She seemed to keep herself guarded even from Phoebe. Maybe it was easier for her to let him get close, because ultimately, James was merely a transitory presence in her life._

_After a while, he realized she was leaned heavily against him. He retreated slightly to look at her face. She was asleep. He took her in his arms and carried her up to her room. Once reaching it, he removed the sheets before placing her down on her pink bed. He has never been there. The pink and white room was so obviously the chamber of a girl that he felt his chest warming. Much she could fight, but the fact was that she was a mushy little girl. James bent down to cover her body with the fluffy bedspread and reaching to kiss her forehead. She even smelled like a little girl. He saw her shifting heavily on the bed to arrange the covers. After a moment, she fixed her half lidded eyes on him and there he saw silent gratitude. He shook his head and smiled down to her._

"_Sleep tight pretty kitty, okay?" _

"_Black..." She mumbled half -asleep "I always wanted to be a black kitty" _

"_You already are" he grinned, taking her hair away from her face and caressing her cheek "See you tomorrow then, Black Kitty."_

* * *

George's voice made him straighten in the seat. He told him that an accident ahead was the cause of the jammed traffic; nothing serious, fortunately. They should remain in the car, still packed in Brooklyn Bridge along hundreds. He nodded and closed his eyes, getting ready to block the outer world again.

The low melody coming out from the speakers caught his attention and reluctantly leaned to see the display in the stereo system. _'The Wall'_, he smirked. Had he rubbed his mood on the guys or it was just chance? He'd thought they couldn't hear what he used to listen those melancholy nights.

He breathed deeply as he fixed his sight beyond the weblike pattern of the bridge's cable arrangement. That haunting music moved him tonight more than it usually did. The feeling of emptiness it used to provoke was now impregnated with loneliness and absence.

_..._

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lone souls _

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here_

* * *

"_James… Am I that stupid? I don't know what else to do! If you saw the look in his eyes when he sees me."_

"_Oh, believe me, I know that look. He'd been looking at me that way since I can remember" _

"_How have you survived?" James shrugged "But - look at you now! I'm sure he hates the solely sight of you! Thanks God that you have your own place. James, can I stay with you tonight?" Melissa voice sounded so desperate that he'd hugged her._

"_You can if you really want, Missy. But you know I don't make breakfast" _

"_Who thinks in breakfast?" she seemed annoyed, but then crept a vacillating smile "Hey! You always have breakfast with us!" Missy punched him in the arm._

"_Yep, but we have to wait to Anna's call, when the coast is clear"_

"_So that is the secret of your success? Anna? Seriously?" James nodded, grinning at his sister bewilderment for the use –or abuse- of his good relation with the cooker. She punched him again. "Men, you are all the same! You base your success on women! Where you'd been without us?" _

_James remembered he had chuckled at his sister annoyance. She had taken him out of the house after an uncomfortable dinner with the family and had driven with no destination around the city until she parked her red and black Countryman at the curb along a well-lit park where a group of boys were playing in the courts in what seemed an even two-against-two hoops match._

"… _and then, the damn girl lost the file with the expenses record and you know what he did? He sent me to find it! ME!" Melissa shouted "...there was a bunch of interns right there and I was polishing the project we should expose the very next morning…" _

_Melissa's rant went on and on._

_It was Thanksgiving break three years back; Black Friday to be exact. Their father was in the fifth year of his first period as senator and Missy had joined his work team early that year. Melissa was a smart girl and a politician by her own right, but her work wasn't public. She was an administrator and her job used to be taken over by her bosses. She was 27 back then and James thought that probably was about time for her to suck it up and takes the right decisions._

"_Leave him" James said simply._

"_What?" Melissa asked somewhat distracted. The boys in the grounds were putting a damn good game._

"_Leave him. What are you doing in Washington? You have been offered a job here; you boyfriend lives here and wants you to move over with him. He's a good boy, has his own place; I never said this before, but I like him. He's a decent guy though he's not..." _

"_Are you listening to yourself?" Missy sounded genuinely surprised._

"_Okay, forget what I said about Paul; that's your business. Now, what are you doing up in DC? Your relation with dad is only getting worst. Your job in there isn't the big shit … he's always mistreating you in front of that bunch of ass lickers. Your work would never be appreciated by him... Do you want me to go on?" he'd queried categorically "... because what I see is you wearing off up there. You are always busy and furious; your relationship with Paul is suffering. Are you at least getting good money out of this? I know the answer is no."_

"_Father is gonna kill me if I leave him."_

"_Seriously? That's your big worry?" he said derisively "He's killing you already. Look, Missy … I knew it would end this way from the beginning but you wanted to go to the boss up there; to show your value to him; lo let him know that you are family and you'll be there for him …" he stopped because the boys outside kicked up a hassle. Missy also got distracted momentarily, watching them._

"_Maybe …"_

"_Let me finish, okay?" Missy nodded still looking outward "I think you needed to live what you lived. You needed to realize by your own that showing him your value doesn't worth it. You should go to find your dreams by your own; neither following his steps nor helping him out, but drawing your own path." He ended._

_He heard his sister humming. He turned left to see that she was still watching the game._

"_Did you even listen, Missy?" the girl didn't answer, which got him upset. He'd waited almost the whole year to let her to reach this point of no-return and make her know his thoughts about her situation! And now she was checking out some boys instead of attend the sincere advice of her older brother._

"I heard you, it's just that…" she started vacillating.

"Those boys are more important than what we're…"

"No… there's a girl in there … and I think he just called her…"

_- "… damn cheater. You're a damn cheater, Pataki!"_

"_I'm not cheating! You're just a bad loser, Johanssen!" the girl threw the ball with full force to a tall black boy "Next time if you wanna win, you should call your sissy friends, not me!"_

_James forgot what he was saying to observe the group. There was indeed a girl amongst them and it was not other than Helga G. Pataki. God …. It had been years … It was dark and the four of them had removed their jackets which were now in a heap over a bench. Now, it was also obvious that she was a girl because her thinner and shorter frame, even when her hair should be short or in a bun because it had not given away her gender._

_She was obviously arguing with the black boy because another tall and beefy guy was restraining her. He got to pull her towards the bench and handed her a dark jacket. On the other side her opponent was being calmed by a slightly shorter blond boy who also seemed to be having a bad time._

-"That's your Helga, right?" Missy asked, her voice full with curiosity.-

-"She's not mine, for God's sake, Melissa!" he answered mechanically without turning to see her. His sight was still on the blonde girl that had put a loose jacket on and had turned towards the exit not before turning back to curse the boy; the beefy boy followed close "I've said it already. She's just a girl I knew..."

-"Seriously?" Melissa mocked him "Then when you're gonna stop …"

-"I don't know. Shhhh… Not yet" he'd ended with low voice_.-_

"_You wanna wait for them?" the boy asked Helga. They had almost reached the entrance. "Are you coming or what?" He shouted then to the delayed boys._

"_No way! I'm not going anywhere with that idiot! He dares to call me a cheater? Me? I can't understand why Phoebe's still with him" _

"_I don't know why you care, Helga. Phoebe doesn't put this mess" her friend said._

"_Because, Pink Boy, she's a chump… and this asshole has no decency anymore!"_

"_You're on your own" the black boy answered "Me and my man here still have some asses to tap." _

_Melissa gasped at his side. Helga squirmed and hissed, as the Pink Boy held her again against the beaten car parked in front of theirs._

"_He's only messing with you! Ya know it!" he warned her._

"_You can come along if you want, Harold, but you have to take that monster back to hell" the Johanssen boy called again._

"_You're a fucking asshole, Gerald!" Helga spat to him when he got close._

-"This is getting good" Melissa mumbled amused."We need Jerry Springer here"

"_You're welcome, blondie. Tell Phoebe I send my love" _

"_Gerald!" the blond boy warned._

"_What?" Gerald turned to see him "It's not her problem; it's Phoebe and mine" then looked at Helga "You have no right to go and tell her"_

"_I haven't told her yet and that's not to protect you…" Helga cried with fervor._

"_Then why? Because she doesn't believe you anymore?" he had got close to her and was almost shouting disdainfully in her face. Helga shoved him away "So, that's it? She doesn't believe you anymore" he cackled._

"_Phoebe's swamped with schoolwork and you know it!" she barked to him._

"_Oh, I know …" Gerald said with sarcasm._

"_Then you should be more careful, Hair Boy!" she hissed now "Sometimes I think she's stopped caring about you and all the crap you put on her" Gerald threw her a hatred sight "How I wish she'd pay you back in kind!"_

"_As long as she doesn't choose y…" _

"_Watch your mouth, Johanssen!" the bigger boy got to stand between them both. _

_The black boy cursed. The blond had taken Helga apart, beyond the old car._

"_I can't understand why you chose this ugly tomboy over the bunch of chicks you've had, Harold, seriously!" Gerald said._

"_None of your business. Now…Let. Her. Alone!" _

"…_you should feed your friend with all that sunny crap Arnold, not me. I'm a lost cause, remember?" Helga had escaped from the blond._

"_You know what, Helga?" the blond said exasperated, looking as if he was about to curse but then just sighed, shaking his head "Whatever!"_

_Helga took Harold's arm and dragged him along with her; they were passing over the Countryman._

"_Bitch!" Gerald chewed out. _

_She turned around, halting her pace and breathed deeply before speak._

"_You poor little man... all this mess is only because you couldn't swallow that last shot." Helga threw back coldly. "You're pathetic!" _

_The boy suppressed his reaction when saw Harold stepping in front of her again.  
_

"_Let's go Helga" Harold pulled her hand "Mom cooked beef and potatoes. She'd love have you home for dinner." _

"_You think so?"_

"_Of course. She said she hasn't seen you since Prom. Is that right?" _

"_Mmhm …" The voices become unclear because of the distance. _

_RL_

_Melissa and James' attention turned now to the boys standing ahead; looking to the departed for a little longer._

"_Is the car open?" Arnold asked then, walking towards the beaten car._

"_Wait until they turn down the corner" Gerald answered as Arnold smiled knowingly "Can you believe that dude still has hope?"_

"_They are only friends, Gerald. Helga's like his sister; his partner buddy"_

"_That's what you say to yourself to help you sleep at night?" _

_The blond exhaled loudly. "What do you want now?" he said tiredly "Let that go"_

"_No Fucking Way!" Gerald whipped his head to observe him "As long as you are suffering this insanity, we're screwed, man!"_

"_It's a damn game!"_

"_That she always wins! Next time I'll choose Joey instead; he knows how to treat that bitch" Gerald drew out the keys to open the passenger door of his car but it didn't budge. _

"_Then you should choose her; she always wins so you said" Arnold mumbled._

"_There's no way in the world I'd ever team up with Helga G. Pataki!"_

"_Really?" Arnold scoffed "You're relying on her your hopes to go back to Boston on Sunday ... for free"_

"_Fuck!" Gerald kicked the door and stood with his fists on his hips. "Did you see the car daddy bought?"_

"_Yep!" Arnold nodded "The one that we offered to drive on our way back, I guess is your asking?"_

"_Damn!" Gerald cursed again "Her Highness needs drivers because she has some work to do"_

"_And we need the ride, don't forget it." Arnold vacillated before going on as Gerald resumed his battle against the door. "You know she said that only to give us the chance to come down here at her expenses, right?"_

"_So according to you, this is just another disguised good deed of Saint Helga of Hillwood." Gerald scoffed. "Again, Arnold?" _

"_You just say 'thank you' at the end, okay?" Arnold asked him._

"_Whatever" he straighten his back "How comes she chose a Ford over a Lincoln?"_

"_I guess we'll never know" Arnold raised his brows "Gerald, why don't you open your side first?"_

"_Because that's the one that it's stuck" he rounded up the car and showed him, but the door opened in the first intent "Fuck!" Arnold's smile mocked him, but said nothing. He was hopping in the car, following his friend when his sight fell on their silent witness. He furrowed his brow and hesitated before finally entering the car and closing the door. They pulled out almost immediately, leaving a cloud of bluish smoke behind._

-"So, you were saying …?"_ Melissa asked, somewhat hesitantly after the car turned down the street._

"He saw us."

"_Yes, he did." Melissa said exhaling slowly, laughing then. "What a soap opera! Hillwoodtown still have tons of entertaining to offer." She then shoved him playfully "Your Helga's such the character."_

"_Come on!" he grunted "At least you listened what I said?" he decided to take again their former matter._

"_How long you plan on keep waiting before going after her?" she asked him, smiling._

"_That's not my intention Melissa. It never was." James said, calmly._

"_That's what you say to yourself to help you sleep at night?" she paraphrased Gerald. "Or how it goes?"_

"_She's barely a girl."_

"_Not anymore. She's a college girl now."_

"_She's still too young" he stated with precision. "Did you see those boys? Those are her kind. She even used to be in love with one of them."_

"_Which one?" She asked; her curiosity bitten. _

"_The blond" he said bitterly. Missy hummed._

"_He's cute. Have a nice ass." His sister laughed at his reaction "I'd choose that badass Gerald though; he's yummier." She said expressively._

"_You know what? Just let's go." he grunted "I'm not dealing with you in this mood."_

"_Why? Because I'm honest enough to openly recognize that I found younger boys attractive, is that it?" she asked, hot-headed as she started the engine "You're so hypocrite that you deny that you've been in love with this girl for years now; since she was a toddler, for God' sake! You've got her so idealized that you haven't been able to have a steady girlfriend from the day you knew her!"_

"_I'f I never had a steady girlfriend it was because I never looked for something formal before!" _

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to settle down yet!" he almost shouted, his ears practically burning "Is it so hard to understand?"_

"_You're just afraid!" Missy accused._

"_Me?" he scoffed "Afraid of what?"_

"_Of the kind of pervert you'd be if you actually harbor feelings for her"_

"_You're insane!" he couldn't believe his ears. Melissa used to make fun of him regarding this matter every time they brought it to the table, but never had called him that rudely before._

"_You are the only one insane here … But see now! She's… how old? Come on, you know it… twenty… maybe nineteen?"_

_James forced his breathing to lessen. _

"_Eighteen." he let out through his teeth. _

_Missy opened wide eyes _

"_Well, you're still kind of pervert, but not that much anymore. You're thirty… and you're not getting any younger, James; you should go for it now."_

"_You're really funny, Melissa" he mumbled, dryly._

"_And you're a prude, James. You're neither the first nor the last man that fancies newborns chicks."_

"_I don't like newbo… young girls… just…! … Damn!" _

"_Gotcha!" she cracked loudly. After a good amount of time laughing at his humiliation, her laugh lessened and she added almost sweetly "You should see your face when you talk about her … I know you James; I have known you all my life. And in fact, unlike Ed, I believed you every time you said you were only watched over her wellbeing..." she sighed, stopping at a red light and turning to see him " … but she left a mark on you that you've romanticized as the time passes."_

"_I don't know from where you pull out all this shit" he said defensively; but he knew her words were touching something he didn't even dare to say to himself._

"_You as most of men are really idiot in matters of love." Melissa's discourse became serious. "That girl changed you years ago, but she wasn't there for you back then … Now both of you aren't the same. Time has passed. Maybe she isn't there for you still, but … how to know it? I think you should go for her and see if she's what are you're waiting for; or simply realize that you were mistaken and move on."_

"_She's eighteen, Melissa. I think it's even illegal."_

"_It isn't illegal!" She scoffed "She's old enough; some people get married at that age."_

"_Not our kind of people."_

"_I'm not saying you should marry her now, of course!"_

"_Of course! We have that clear, at least!"_

"_You know what, James?" Melissa asked as she entered in his driveway and parked next to his sleek blue 650i. "Do whatever you please. I'm not an acclaimed counselor, you are! Let time pass. Go back to your cloned girls trying to find Helga in them while she makes her try with that blond boy. How nice sounds that?"_

"_Perfect to me!" he closed the door's car forcefully. _

"_Fine!" she slammed her door too._

"_As perfect as you becoming Paul's wife!" He said mordacious "Good thing that you're an expert in matters of love because, just imagine… what would it be if you weren't?"_

_James observed as she froze in mid step. The pain in her face was evident. She turned to see him darkly. _

"_Fuck you!" she shouted but James had walked ahead and climbed the seven steps to his entrance quickly. _

"_Do you still pretend to crash in here?" he asked, skeptic._

"_Of course I do! Or what? Do you need solitude to cry your eyes out?" he had a smart answer in the tip of his tongue but forced his lips shut._

"_I was expecting company!" he ended lamely. Melissa scoffed._

"_Sure! Bring as many as you can! I'll be wearing pads" she said entering into the house once James keyed the code, then as she passed him over on her way to the stairs, she added "Mom says you never bring anyone here." James cursed "I wonder why, stuffed-shirt." Melissa shouted from the end of the hall. He walked up to his studio and helped himself a drink. It's gonna be a long night._

* * *

_The re encounter that took place at the Patakis store had been his move. Not precisely the first but it was the lucky one. _

_There had been years since he'd seen her that close. She was taller now; the angles of her face were more esthetic; her hair had a lighter shade of blond than he remembered. After the introduction, she had eluded his eyes at all cost. It felt good to know she also remembered him. _

_Who could have blamed him for the sudden change in his plans? For offering her a ride; for sending the bodyguards in the other car just to be alone with her; for struggling to keep his excitement at bay seeing her non-masked discomfort and her evident coldness?_

_She had remained silent most of the drive, only speaking to answer succinctly his questions. He was afraid that his nervousness was so obvious that had frightened her. The driving had been too short but it was a blessing that she had difficulties picking all her stuff up because it allowed him to round up the car, reach the passenger door and open it before she were ready. He'd helped her out and someway her closeness gave him the nerve to boldly turn her thanks into a debt that demanded to be paid. _

_Asking her out for a dinner was the only thing reaching his mind. 'What a dupe!' She probably thought. He'd appealed old days' sake at her indecisiveness. She accepted reluctantly; he wasn't sure if it was because her lateness, because they were attracting the attention or because a Pataki never owed a favor. Whatever the reason, next day was set._

* * *

"Ten more minutes, sir" he hummed in response at the driver voice; dreading the arrival. He had received a message from Pat asking him to hurry because most of the guests had made it to the party and some big names were already there, waiting for him.

* * *

"_Why are you cutting it out? Who named you a censor?"_

"_There's no way in the world you're gonna see that. James answered severely "Not in my presence anyway; now close your eyes"_

"_I've seen those kinds of scenes before."_

"_Your eyes, Helga!" The girl turned around annoyed "I warned you. If you wanna see this movie you'd let me do this. There are some parts that you simply can't see."_

_Helga mimicked him while she kept reluctantly her sight over the lateral wall. They were watching 'Pulp Fiction'. The movie was a masterpiece in his opinion -and something Helga must watch, along 'The Wall', his favorite of all the times- but not wholly. It wasn't as if he was corrupting her. The girl said she had seen it complete before, and had proved it by telling some scenes. She also said she had seen 'Kill Bill' and other titles of the kind; however he couldn't be comfortable watching said scenes with her._

_He'd asked her to turn back when he pressed the play button again. They had seen the previous day "The Remains of the Day". It was an unusual request from her, but James had realized she also enjoyed watching romantic movies. She used to consider his likes and dislikes so he indulged with that; but such movie ended being much more than a love-flick. It was some kind of costumbrista novel surrounding the Second World War period which told the story of a butler with a high sense of dignity and loyalty; the film held a good dose of politic affairs, misdirected honor, yearning love, long lost opportunities and regrets. _

_The current movie wasn't that sublime. They danced as Vincent and Mia and recited the script in that scene and in the one with the burger at the beginning. Now they were watching how Bruce Willis fleeing from the pawn shop riding a chopper. _

"_Zed's dead" Helga said a minute later before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen. _

_He retired the DVD from the device, put it in its case and went to the rack at the entrance to place it in his jacket's pocket, then reached her in the kitchen._

"_I think I should get going"_

"_Your wish… just help me to take the puzzle up to my room." Helga asked as she dried her hands in a kitchen towel "I don't want Bob messing with all our hard work. Yesterday he ate over it!"_

"_Fine"_

"_You sure you don't need my help?" she showed all her teeth in that trademark smile of hers when he took the table by his own._

"_We can't go both upstairs holding one end each. Now lead the way" she ran up disappearing from his sight after the first turn. The 1500 pieces' puzzle of 'L' Hermitage at Pontoise' of Pissarro was almost done after a week of inconstant work. When he reached her room she was picking up the little poetry books she didn't know he knew about. In her rush, she failed to pick a cheap love story that was sticking out from under her pillow._

_James left the table beside her bed and took the book when she walked into the closet. He didn't even need to see it closely because it was a popular series found easily in checkout lines of any supermarket. When coming out from her closet, Helga let out a high pitched cry that left him momentarily deaf. _

"_What the hell!"_

"_Gimme that!" she snatched the novel from his hand aggressively, taking advantage of his briefly deficiency "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Dunno..." he laughed "… realizing that sometimes you feed your soul with junk words, maybe." He teased her. The girl's face was beet red. She threw the accusatory item to the garbage bin._

"_So what Mr. Perfect? Gonna tell me you never committed such sin?"_

"_Why are you reading that crap?"_

"_Not everything in world has to be salad … or in this case, dunno … Fitzgerald." Helga was still frantic; her movements were almost hysterical "I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

_He got close to her and took her by her shoulders._

"_No, you don't. Hey, calm down! I'll keep your secret, but you shouldn't read that, Helga. You're just a little girl; it doesn't do any good to you."_

"_Are you a damn preacher now or what?" she pushed him. He sighed, trying to keep impatience at bay._

"_You should know that all this…" he pointed her garbage bin "...is wrong; is crap; is completely misleading" he exclaimed "You're really young to understand that is a fantasy. Real life is not like that. Fantasy leads you to expect romance as something magical, surreal; but in reality is crude and … oddly tangible and kind of … mechanical." James exhaled tiredly "I don't know why I am telling you all this."_

"…_mechanical?" Helga expression was so puzzled that he'd laughed if hadn't known the implication of the word in the actual context._

"_Of all the damn words I said, you pick up the one I shouldn't say." He mumbled, angry to himself; almost pulling out his hair. He turned around feeling the pink room oddly asphyxiating "I'm off."_

"_What do you mean?" Helga asked from her spot beside her desk._

"_I'm leaving now" he evaded furniture in his way out._

"_Not that, geek-bait! The entire crude and … mechanical thing…"_

"_Something I shouldn't say, alright?" he said from the door_

"_You shouldn't say as I shouldn't listen - or read before, either? … Or watch?"_

"_Watch?" he turned back, wild._

"_What were you supposedly doing? Giving some advice?"_

"_What are you been watching? Don't tell me you see po… po… Damn Helga!"_

"_Say the damn word! Porn – Porn."_

"_For God' sake; you're thirteen!"_

"_Don't tell me you never did, you Mr. Sanctimonious!"_

"_Not at your age! At sixteen I was still playing videogames all day long. It was until high school that I started to notice girls around - and that was only because they noticed me before" he realized his voice was shrilly._

"_Yeah, sure!" she cracked a laugh "There were you: young, innocent, pretty little James killing zombies when a naughty girl dragged you to a closet and sent you to heaven for seven minutes"_

"_You were over there or what? It was an eye opener." Helga shook her head, laughing derisively at him without shame. How she managed to make him, an adult, feel so incompetent?_

"_Oh, James, James…" she looked at him pitifully as she got close "… and how longer it took for you to lose … you know…?" this girl was the devil "...ten more years?" her provocation was persistent. _

"_That very day, if you must know" she stepped back because he'd leaned forward all of a sudden and when he spoke they were face to face._

_He didn't know if it was his words or his attitude, but Helga recoiled. She even had difficulties to speak again because she had started with unintelligible words about three times when he cut her._

"_So, as somebody with enough experience to talk to you about that I think you should take the advice because I don't see your parents or Olga ever speaking to you this way!" he said harshly "Understand?" she nodded shyly "So stop watching porn. I'm serious, Helga!"_

"_I don't watch porn. I never had." something in the inflexion of her voice led him to believe her; even when the derisive way she'd spoken to him a minute ago made him keep doubtful._

"_I really hope you're telling the truth." his voice was severe. _

"_I am!" she raised her face towards him; her brow was furrowed and her big blue eyes imploring. What the hell was she imploring? "It's just… God, this is embarrassing..." she breathed a couple of times before going on "it's just… I mean … all I have about future are illusions. Stupid and old illusions of love and fulfillment and you come to say that all that doesn't exist! That happiness is crude and lovemaking mechanical and … and …. And you're right, my family doesn't care!"_

"_Helga stop!" he took her arm and squeezed for good measure because she was getting hysterical. Who the hell put him in these troubles? Helga was a girl too especial and too … impetuous… to let her adrift in her lonely world; maybe her entire future rested in hopes as frail as soap bubbles. James sighed. His own future rested in hopes as frail as hers, and the future of the rest of people but usually people were unaware of that fact and he didn't give a damn about any of them._

_They were seated on her bed, side to side when James realized he had been observing her. The girl was lovely. How hadn't he realized before? As probably most of the people and surely boys her age, he got distracted by her unpolished edges. She had yet to stylize that brow and God, those manners! Then let time to set down in her body but everything else was already there. The disarming big eyes, bluer than the sky as if they needed the extra credit; the full lips; that amazing smile that she almost never let out; the dainty line of her neck and shoulders; her tallness; her legs… James' face straighten, embarrassed. His sight fell on that healthy mane of blond hair that used to be rudely tied, as if punished for being overly girly._

_James had to blink a couple of times when he realized Helga had also been observing him in silence, God knew for how long. Her eyes were fixed on his; he didn't remember if he had seen -really seen- blue eyes before. They were like a vision to the universe; like a deep galaxy with infinite radiating lines of blue, specks of black and little tiny hints of golden…_

"_What do you want me to say?" he asked wearily "That love is waiting for you just around the corner? That just by a celestial touch you gonna be happy forever? And when you finally win this Arnold boy, everything will be perfect?"_

"_How do you know about Arnold?" she'd asked suspiciously._

"_You're always saying his name. You've even called me Arnold"_

"_I…"_

"_Look, Helga; you still have a lot to live. I don't know what life holds for you. I don't know what holds for me or for my parents or yours. No one knows the future"_

"_What if Sir Robert doesn't win?" she asked suddenly._

"_La Terra Trema" he said, knowing she would understand. Helga hasn't known his father yet, but had nicknamed him so accurately that Edward, his younger brother, had appropriated the name and now used it in a daily basis. _

"_He'll win. His rival is not handsome." She said confidently; James smiled at her innocence._

"_Let's Sir Robert worry about that, k?" she nodded "Helga, you've had a hard life with those parents of yours. We don't know why they are that way, but I've seen Bob closely and I know he loves you. In his own, strange way he loves you. He's just too used to see you around."_

"_Gerald says I'm a whining girl and that we should swap houses for a week."_

"_Who's Gerald?"_

"_Another geek-bait from the gang" _

"_Well, I don't know about him, but surely he lacks something you take for granted..." she nodded "and vice versa."_

"_He has Phoebe… and a bitch of a mother."_

"_Well, the point is, Helga that you are not half bad; you have a lot of things on your side and you're a very smart girl, but you need to keep going. Time is gonna get you some things but others are only gotten with effort and work. There will be good and bad things coming to you. You need to make a career, get a job and do things your way. If at some point in your life, Arnold comes on, that'd be great. If not, there would be another boy, or as many as necessary until you meet the one you really like. But none of them will bring happiness in a bag as present for you. Happiness is already inside you."_

"_Happiness is inside you now, James?"_

"_Well …" he coughed, he wasn't expecting that question "Yes, I'm happy now. You see… I don't have a girlfriend right now, but I don't I need one. I had last month, though, and that was okay but that's over now; someone else will come later. I argue with my father and he really bothers me but seeing you putting up with Bob has made me braver. I love my family though. I lost my grandma a couple of months ago and that was hard…"_

"_Sorry about that"_

"_It's okay; it's past now, Helga. She had a long, full life"_

"_So you didn't hook up with the mallrat?"_

"_Who taught you those words, Helga?"_

"_The TV… so?"_

"_I'm not gonna see her again. Why?" _

_She shrugged _

"_You two look nice together" he didn't answer "What if she's waiting for your call?" It was his turn at shrugging now._

"_Then sorry. I'm gonna leave in a week or two, so what is the point?" he made a pause "See now what I say? Women read those romantic stories and tend to think life is like that, but it isn't" _

"_Don't come to tell me that love doesn't exist. What you are really saying is that love doesn't feel the same in men and women" _

"_There we go again!" he exhaled "They don't expect the same. Men don't expect love to happen. Most of the times they don't _want_ it to happen … and that … and what you saw there is a practical case"_

"_What you lived was _your _practical case"_

"_Whatever. I see has no point …"_

"_Not every man thinks like you"_

"_What do you think? Are you mastered in love or what? Have you even been in love Helga?"_

"_My entire life! Have you been in love, James?" She didn't miss a beat, so he answered in the same fashion._

"_Two or three times; they weren't especially great" he stood and walked to the desk._

"_Especially great?"_

"_Yes, especially great! My best experiences regarding … well … sex … weren't with any of the girls I had strong feelings for"_

"_That's your case!"_

"_That's what I know and what happen I've seen!"_

"_Because love is a mechanical…?"_

"_Am I ever gonna see the end of that damn word?"_

"_It was your word!"_

_He breathed deeply, exasperated. _

"_Then yes! Making love is a skill you perfected with practice. Is false what your story says about that the first time you girls come naturally to … Fuck! … Damn, Helga!"_

"_What about: 'and far down inside her the deeps parted and rolled asunder, in long, fair-travelling billows, and ever, at the quick of her, the depths parted and…'"_

"_God Lord, girl! What the hell were you reading?"_

"_Ha, look at your blush!"_

"_Look at your lack of modesty! It's frightening!"_

"_It's a classic. Not a cheap paper"_

"_Classics are also rated. Gosh Helga! What do you wanna prove?"_

"_Love could be tender" she exclaimed; he sneered "…could be subjective. It feels right"_

"_Of course it feels right; it feels great! And can be tender and whatever… but that crap they say about that love is 'provided' only by that 'special and unique' person that brings 'never endless happiness' it's only to sell books and movies. If that's what you wanna hear to feel good…you know..." he shrugged "We are done!"_

"_How easily you give up"_

"_Whatever" he walked to the door again "Just remember be careful when the time arrives."_

"_Because it's a …" _

"_Yes, because it's a skill. Damn it! Yes! Those words you recited – God, you recited them! – don't speak of a subjective feeling but of a very physical thing!"_

"_You only heard what you wanted…"_

"_I don't even know what it was. I don't know if before or after what you said there's a subjective feeling; but those 'far down inside and deeper …'" he paused for effect "...the meaning is so obvious. You're a smart girl …" Helga's face reddened in a second, "Don't be so naïve"_

_The girl spluttered without speaking out a recognizable word again. James laughed at her, not only because he loved bullying her, but because it was so obvious that she'd do anything to win a discussion even when she had to pull unjustifiable arguments from nowhere. She had such confidence in her combative boldness that ignored reason and sometimes it was just too much fun showing her how wrong she was._

"_You said you were in love …" she started belligerent again._

"_Oh God; are we starting all over again?" he asked sarcastically "You're not gonna win this, Helga …"_

"..._Two or three times …" _

" … _No with the great amount of experience you have under your arm…"_

"_It's almost ten years now!" she almost shouted._

"_Same here. These ones for real!"_

"_Mine's real too!"_

"_Let see… is it the same feeling? Ten years long? How could you know it's actually love and not … I don't know … a whim?"_

"_A whim?! Maybe yours were whims … or urges!"_

"_Well, when I compare I think they were love. When you compare what do you find?"_

"_I don't compare!"_

"_Then, what is there? How do you know you've loved?" _

"_The bunch of things I've done for the dumb." James laughed wholeheartedly "All what I feel; the kiss we share!"_

"_That's great Helga; the kiss you shared!" she turned around without answering "Maybe we should meet again within some years and pick this debate again. I hope you'd be up to it"_

"_Don't wait standing for me, bucko" Helga got down on all four to pick up God-knew-what. He turned towards her desk, to not betray himself._

"_At least I have this bunch of kisses now; what did you have at thirteen?" she shouted from under her bed._

"_Grandma and mom's only ones" he laughed lightheartedly._

"_I'm certain that a kiss is not the same thing to ... you know… the whole deed…"_

"_You're afraid of words now Helga? What a shame! Say them, say aloud 'I know a kiss isn't the same as making love but…'" mindlessly he'd taken a pedestal mirror from a shelf and put it on the desk._

"_I know a kiss isn't the same thing as making love, but kisses could be quite diverse." she said stubbornly "I was just being considerate with your prudish ways, Jamie"_

"_I'm Jamie now?" he observed as she got up on her feet again with a big Raggedy Ann doll and an elephant shaped pillow. She threw the pillow over the bed and brushed him in her way towards the door where she hung up the doll. The doll held a banner that read "Helga's Room". Helga started to dust it off "... so what about kisses?"_

"_I went out with this boy for most of last year…" she started._

"_Arnold?" James almost choked._

"_Did I say Arnold?" she uttered as she turned from the door "Let's call him B. Well, B kisses were never that…" her eyes rolled "… you know"_

"_Passionate…?" James taunted._

"_Well, kind of …" she went on ignoring his tease. "Not as if he hasn't the fire, you know, it was as if he … feared of me or … respected me too much …?"_

"_Why did you go out with him in first place?" He asked with curiosity; the girl wasn't making this entire story up._

"_He's as crazy about me as I'm about … Arnold..." she turned up her sight to watch for a hint of mockery in his expression, but seemed pleased when continued "... anyway, it wasn't the same. Arnold has had girl after girl as if nothing and sometimes I wonder if I'm doomed to venerate that one kiss and never any other thing in my life would compare to it"_

_He had noticed the way her voice had lost her wit when she mentioned Arnold's girls. The young man spoke, deciding not to dig in the fact that they were all thirteen years' old little fellows._

"_Wouldn't be then a sign of hope my pronouncement about ... well … that kissing would perfected with practice"_

"_Yeah…" she affirmed absentminded, but then added "...but that would mean that I approve all what you said and Helga G. Pataki never backtracks"_

"_Helga G. Pataki could have second thoughts, though."_

"_Not regarding that"_

"_Why don't you try?" she turned to see him with her brow furrowed "Go out tomorrow and look for a boy you like …"_

"_As if I …"_

"_Come on; don't tell me Arnold is the only one that makes your heart beat" she opened her eyes even more. It was fun to see because somewhat her face fell when she did that, giving the impression of a meek girl "It isn't as if Arnold is being faithful to you anyway. Even if you two are meant to be, is there problem if your meter has a little mileage?" he laughed "You should take his best friend to give him a shake…"_

"_His best friend is Phoebe's boy"_

"_That leaves him out, then. Well, take any boy and kiss him. Now, if you kiss him thinking he's Arnold or what Arnold would say, it doesn't work. You're aiming to find the liking at it, remember? So go for it. Grab the boy, hold firm on your feet and suck those lips with passion."_

"_That's your famous technique?" she sneered. Then added in a sober tone "That's what I do, but there's something lacking… like chemistry"_

"_There's no such thing as chemistry; it's good or bad performance. Well, maybe bad breathe…"_

"_No. There's something else. It makes click or not … I don't know what it is, though."_

"_Have you thought that your memory might be tampered?" _

"_By myself?" She turned around, surprised._

"_Who else's?" she looked down, thinking "Come here and close your eyes" he pulled her close and brushed softly his fingers against her bangs and eyelashes; they were covered in fluff and dust. A second later he realized she'd become rigid "I'm not going to bite you" he teased, brushing then her pigtails._

_She opened her eyes and fixed her sight on him, but then blinked several times, taking her hands up to her eyes; there was something hurting her. He shushed and shifted her face up to check. There was a strayed eyelash incrusted in the inner corner of her left eye and some tears coming out; he slid them away quickly. She opened her eyes again after a moment, cautiously, blinking several times as prevention. He observed the red eye, wiped a new tear coming out and blew softly his breath on her eye as his grandmother used to do._

"_There you go" he said, giving a quick peck on the tip of her nose and then on her closed eyelid. _

"_So this is your method? To leave them in tears" Helga was still with her face down, getting her eyelashes dried or something and puckering her lips._

"_Nope; this is reserved for bad girls. Behaved girls always end pleased."_

"_Really?" she scoffed "Then why Olga ran away from you?" she was now wiping her nose._

"_I never kissed Olga" he had never seen before the shadowed freckles over the root of her nose. Wait a second. Was she …?_

"_And the mallrat; why she didn't come for more?" Yep! She was trying to get at him; good luck with that girl._

"_I didn't give her my number; I got hers, though" Helga's head wavered under his nose "Helga…" he spoke sternly "Stop it. I know what you're doing!"_

"_I'm not doing anything!" She jerked up. Her blonde head bumped into his nose. James stepped back, stumbling against her bed; it was closer than he thought. Helga snickered when he swayed awkwardly. Seething, he pulled her along before falling gracelessly back and hitting his head hard against the footboard. He cursed loudly as she fall on top of him, her face on his abdomen. She was getting up, still mocking him when he took her by the flanks and slid her up to face him._

"_This is what you wanted, huh?" he asked heatedly against her lips. Helga closed her eyes, stunned, and tried to draw away, but he didn't budge. "Come on. Here I am. Come for it!" He dared her. She opened her eyes warily; her closeness was uncomfortable so he let her draw back; fixing his eyes anywhere but hers… nor her lips. He let his head fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes. The back of his head and his nose throbbed. He sighed, chewing back his swearing as waiting for her to disengage from him._

_It was stupid. HE was stupid! He didn't even know what to think of this girl anymore. Heck! What to think of himself! Why he was here playing with fire? Was there even a goal? He needed to go out right now; he thought as he took a deep lungsful._

_He was getting up when a warm breathe warned him; then the tickling of her hair in his jaw. He heard her sigh and felt the mattress shifting under their weights just before the flutter of her lips on his. His eyes opened widely and his breath ceased as her lips started exploring. _

_This was wrong! So wrong! … But then… _

_Why did he remain frozen? Why he didn't stop it? Why…? _

_Her lips nuzzled faintly along his lower lip, unhurriedly, and then went to the upper one. She kept that motion going for over a minute before shifting it to a closer inspection; as soft as before but taking his lips, one at a time, between hers. His breath became shallow; Helga was torturing him, both mental and physically. Damn hesitation! ... He didn't want to be rude... the last thing he wanted was hurting her but …_

_He couldn't even estimate how long her exploration lasted when she started to suck his lower lip, still gently; James didn't even realized when he consented in open his mouth. Somewhere inside his mind there was a red light blinking… he knew he should stop this insanity any moment… any second now…now! … Just do it! … But the warm alien moisture in his mouth felt right. Helga shifted her position above him when was the turn to cosset his upper lip._

_He hadn't responded to her ministrations; just let himself to be a test subject. How farther could she go? James sighed and complied when she tenderly made him turn his face up just before slide her tongue into his mouth. Her hands held both sides of his head to keep him in place when the sensation made him shudder._

"_Helga…"_

"_Shhhh. It's just a try…" she whispered in his mouth "… your invitation, remember? …" Her wet tongue slithered around inside his mouth, brushing against his own tongue, against his sides and his teeth when, in a breath, she sucked his saliva. _

_He jerked again, his arms circling her. Helga gasped when their tongues met, and on impulse, he reacted trapping her lips. Helga grumbled and retreated to get her lips free, but he'd tasted her and wanted more. Her tang was a delight; as when you nibble a ripe cherry and it is so delicious but the bite is so small that you want more; you need more. He blocked her intents of freedom by drinking from her lips without considerations, deeply, rudely... Kissing her was a pleasure he wasn't about to let go._

_Soon, she gave up fighting and started kissing him back, though reservedly. Her softness made him leave his rush and respond with a calmed hunger. It felt so right, she was natural. She didn't stop to breathe dramatically and her lips and tongue delighted in his with curiosity and innate ability. Her legs had him imprisoned by the flanks and her body was grazing against him in a tantalizingly yet innocent way while her fingers played with his nape._

_He let himself go, sliding a hand up to her head and the other one to her back to keep her in place because she stirred every now and then. After a while, she grumbled and moved all her body sideways, trying to escape from his grasp but didn't cease the kiss. He knew she just wanted to be in control again because she started to bite him until it hurt. James grunted and took her up easily to the top of the bed, rolling her over. He saw her blinking a couple of times, surprised, but after the lapse, she drew her arms up to his neck and pulled him down to continue the kiss. _

_He kissed her roughly once again; he needed to let clear he was the one in control since this girl was challenging him constantly. Predictably, she took the dare and took it beyond; teasing him with her little tongue and sneaking her hands under his shirt. _

_His hands nestled again on her waist. Helga's frame was really small, but kind of athletic. His hands slid up along her flanks, slowly; letting his thumbs stray inwards with boldness and sweeping in their way back her nascent breasts. James gasped, they felt wonderful. He indulged once more; her tiny breasts were hot and incredibly firm. She wasn't wearing any bra, just one of those cotton tops under an oversized t-shirt. Helga arched her body against him and he embraced her closely, feeling her warm form against him as the kiss went on._

_ After a while, he loosened the embrace as his hands roamed her sides again, now under her clothes. Her body twitched when his hands came close to her chest one more time. This time he left his thumbs stop over her nipples just for a second, kneading them down. Helga jolted violently and whimpered. He drew back quickly at the taste of blood. _

_She was gasping heavily; there was blood in her lips. Her shirt was in a bundle, the skin of her abdomen exposed. James freaked out the second he saw her. This was insanity, a damn insanity! He bolted from the bed, tripping with a pillow and falling down on his butt._

"_This is so wrong, oh God! This is so wrong!" his voice was wavering "Helga, I'm so sorry. This is … is …" he was frantic "I'm not this guy! God, believe me!" he pleaded from the floor, clumsily trying to get up. Helga's eyes were wild and looked as panicked as him. "You believe me, right?"_

_He asked from safe distance. She looked at him from the bed helplessly, confused, trying to speak but failing. There was a mix of vulnerability and fright in her eyes. Her lips were swollen and her face red. He cursed himself for being so primitive, so… animal. She was a girl, for God' sake; a little girl... But looking at her again, he also feared for himself. He swallowed hard. He wasn't safe here anymore… neither she was. By far, she was in a bigger danger than him. He bolted to the door and left the room, stumbling in his way down; only making a halt at the door to take his jacket and grooming his image a bit before leaving the house for good. _

_He fled to New Hampshire that very evening without a second thought about anything; without any care about his family's compromises. There was so much in danger. This girl needed protection. He was a decent man but was so close to commit a crime… if he hadn't already …. Helga needed protection from him … and from predators worse than him. And he also needed disappear. He wasn't a coward but... What if her parents realized? What if they took legal action? How a damn dare got out of control? Was it that easy to turn oneself into the dark side; into your own dark side?_

* * *

James opened his eyes to found in the mirror the concerned sight of his bodyguard on him. George observed him for a second longer before turning away. They were already in his hometown. Was it concern or wariness what he saw in his eyes? Did he have any idea of his current thoughts? The guilt he felt for his wrongdoing was that palpable?

George had been always fond of Helga. She had won him from the first day with her shrewdness and her disregard for reverence. George also knew how important she was to him and once he even called him _brave_ for having the courage to let her go. The bodyguard knew very well the cause of their separation; James had never mentioned it but he was standing just some feet away the night of the fight and witnessed his rage's fit later in his house. George also spoke about opportunities that didn't come again, about regrets… and about forgiveness.

Forgiveness…

Forgive an offense was against his nature. Besides, in order to concede it, shouldn't she ask for it yet? She hadn't asked up until now, probably because in her blissful state she didn't give a damn about forgiveness.

* * *

"_James …" his name was said between heavy pants. He grunted a response when his lips reached the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and she stiffened. Slowly, he ran his lips all the way back, kissing her creamy skin all through her abdomen, passing between her breasts and reaching her neck. Goosebumps sprang all over the precious skin once again._

"_Mmhm?" he hummed biting her earlobe, inhaling her scent. In that exact spot; behind the ear and just under the line of her hair he found her real scent. The very scent she had infused onto him long ago; the very smell that made him lose control. It was just so much… he needed her so much that his whole body was crying._

"_Is that time of the month..." she slurred close to his ear. He grumbled, kissing the very spot and then biting it with his incisors. Helga's body arched against him and her long, slender arms embraced him tightly as he sucked the injured skin. _

_He felt miserable and powerless again, weak; breathing with difficulty while mastering his body. How he accomplished that he'd never know. How to restrain your body when it was in fire? When your very core was in shambles? She was there, in his arms … his fingers craved for dig into her skin, to kiss her without restrain, to smash her, crush her until reach her core and then possess her… to explode into her; to fuse... to impregnate her…. He kneaded harshly the firm skin of her belly and she moaned. His kids would be there someday… someday…. Finally, he pulled out slowly, pecking her lips and the tip of her nose before retracting enough to see her eyes. _

_"Are you angry?" _

_He smiled desolately shaking his head and then began to button up her blouse leisurely. He stopped to clasp her white bra, fighting the need of tore it open and claim her whole. -What was the problem if she was bleeding, after all?... - But he continued his labor reaching the upper button and closing the flaps up until her chin._

"_We can still …" her hands went down to fumble with his fly._

"_No" he inhaled loudly, shifting his weight and taking her hands away "We can wait to Friday."_

"_I don't want to wait anymore" she moaned, her hands went to his waist again._

"_But I'm getting to love this waiting" he chortled because she made him struggle to catch her hands. He got off of her and seated straight in the opposite side of the sofa "Come here" he patted the spot at his side. Helga reluctantly obeyed, sliding on the seat; he embraced her then, kissing her forehead "I'm mastered in waiting. Only for you." She giggled. It's was a sound that made his heart flutter; she didn't giggle often enough. She opened her eyes to see him closely as she moved to straddle him, her eyes never leaving his face. "There you go again... You never learn, do you?" _

_Neither did him. He cherished when her childish side came out and she started to ask whys and wheres while playing with his tie._

"_You are beautiful." her voice was low and throaty. He held her sight, bewitched. No whys and wheres tonight, huh?_

"_You mean handsome?" he asked, smirking "I know." _

_She shook her head, but didn't smile _

_"Beautiful" she repeated, slowly, taking his face in her hands "You're so perfect" she caressed his face with her fingers "Your skin is always warm -mmmhmm…" she snuggled her cheek against his "Your eyes have the color of the olives..."_

"_Green olives?" _

_Helga hadn't stopped looking into his eyes; she nodded._

"_Most of the time..." she sighed and made him to look up "… and yet sometimes they look like the lawn in the evening, when the last sunbeams swept it just before sunset …" Helga kept speaking but the damn television blocked her voice. He used to keep the TV on and loud when Helga was over because he knew George or the driver in turn reached just outside the door in their patrolling and didn't want to be overheard. _

_It was the last day they were together. He left Hillwood the next morning for what supposed to be a short absence. Helga and he had maintained the usual communications for the first days –some messages from each other in the day and a usually long conversation at night. They were never mushy love conversations or messages, only random happenings of the day and some indulged 'I miss you' sometimes- but then, she stopped sending messages and the late conversations were short and dry, and then she just stop answering altogether._

_He knew something was wrong, so made a forced stop in Hillwood that fated Sunday and rang the bell in her stoop at eight sharp only to be received with the execrable 'We need to talk'. And of course, they talked. He didn't remember her saying much more that 'I slept with Arnold'; he, however, spoke until he realized no amount of words and accusations would ever give him rest. _

_He shouted from the expected 'What a first class whore'; 'I should have known'; 'Did you enjoy it?' and 'Was that good, huh?' to others utterly offensives from which he was ashamed now. And claims such as 'If you was using me to get him, why didn't warn me at least?, 'You made me look like a fucking idiot!', 'Big Bob was right by treating you the way he did' or 'You're indeed an awful person, I pity whoever would take care of you' …_

_Then he'd bolted out slamming the door. He didn't want to hear her nor see her anymore. He wished he could kill her right there with his bare hands. She had been crying as he never had seen her crying before; not even when Big Bob condemned her existence years ago. She stammered a 'I love you' and he cursed her before the door slammed closed. _

_James had reached his house breaking stuff and went to the yard to look for the gardener and ask him to destroy the patch of sunflowers he'd planted there from the first day the place was erected. Then he'd run from the house to not come back again until this day. It was his house after all, not hers…. Never hers!_

_RL RL RL _

He touched his ribs again to feel the envelope. Sultry words filled his mind as if they were coming out from the paper "…_like olives, most of the time; though, sometimes they look like the lawn in the evening, when the last sunbeams swept it just before sunset…. This scar in your brow … did it hurt?" _he shook his head _"I'd loved to be there to protect you" she'd kissed the spot "Your cheekbones give you that proud air, you know, they're typical yours... and your lips are so small -and thin -and curvy…I can't stop seeing how they move when you talk. The way the upper one curves when you laugh; it's different from how it curves when you laugh at me; it curves in an impossible way" she continued slurring without smiling."The way they feel when we kiss …-_he could have sworn he felt her lips on his, her cherry little mouth. His skin reacted intensely to the memory, like always did, like a little girl, like a love-struck teenager, causing reactions even to his toes-.

_"…Your hair has the color of the chestnut tree in the shadows; not under the sun because it's kind of ashy. In the shadow, however, has this rich brown color with hues of russet, like chocolate fudge... Your beard is darker and somehow it makes me feel safe." She'd sighed, brushing her cheek against his again "You're so beautiful, Robert James Brighton-Lewis... with your snobbish name and your gallant ways, and I__**… **and__ I…" she'd faltered. The pause was intense, with every second passing he found harder to breathe. He thought he'd die looking earnestly into her eyes until her voice wafted again, soft, like a breeze "… and I wonder if I'll ever know what I'm saying."_

* * *

James felt the car coming to a halt and he bolted out the door the second it stopped. Without waiting for the protocol, he'd stepped into the garage when George pushed him against the wall. He didn't even get worried this time. It was their work, so damn ahead with it! He heard them fumbling with somebody whose voice he recognized just a second before George asked him to confirm it was their gardener.

When his sight was unblocked, he saw the guards had disarmed the man of his work's utensils. A pair of tools, pruning shears, a blade and a sunflower lay on the floor. He looked over to the guy, who seemed more worried for the possession of this last item than for the guards aiming his guns towards him. James had told him he never wanted to see those flowers in his land again. He nodded as Tommy declared that his father sent him as lookout for his arrival; that they were waiting for him. He thanked him and asked to hold for a while before passing the information over.

Then he entered into his house, this time allowing Shawn to check the place and clearing it before locking himself in the studio. There, he tore open the letter and saw for first time the two billet-size sheets filled with her handwriting and a strip of masking-tape secluding the ring to the top side of the first page. He took it off, placing it in the drawer seeing the bluish glint it gave off before start reading.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I**** don't own any of the following names or TM: Pink Floyd****' song 'Wish you were Here'; Lady Chatterley Lover; Pulp Fiction; The Wall; The Remains of The Day; Mini Cooper Countryman; BMW 650i; Jerry Springer Show or any other recognizable TM. **

**I own only the plot and the OC.**

**It'd be nice to receive a review at this point.  
**

**P. 07/06/2013**


	46. Chapter 46

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 46**

**THE LETTER**

* * *

_James,_

_Hi, I wish you are okay. I'm so happy to hear everything is going so well in your life. I've heard of the great expectations that your candidates are raising. I really hope the best to you and to your party in the polls and of course, later in the elections. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you! And… I also want to congratulate you for your other achievements in life._

_Now, well, the reason of this letter. The ring. I know I must give you back personally but in sight of the actual situation I think this one way is better. I know George is the most trustworthy man in the world so it has to be through him. Sorry for the familiarity._

_Next, my apologies. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm deeply, truly sorry. Please don't think they are only words. I regret my bad acting every single day. I never wished to cause to you any pain; in the least. If I've known back then what I do now things would have been so different._

_You know? After too much thinking and after this month of seclusion and meditation I've come to new discoveries about myself and about some things I need to let out, to let you know, even when days ago I've sworn I'll never let them out, to you, at least. You're free to rip these sheets to shreds and throwing them to the next trashcan any moment but there are a few things I want you to know; for the sake of coming to good term whatever that is left of our relationship._

_First at all: I never lied to you or intended to lie to you. You knew from the beginning how I felt about Arnold and even when I accepted your proposal we let that point clear. I still wanted to be with you and you wanted us to be engaged._

_Second: even under those conditions, I wasn't using you to get at him. I was enjoying my time with you and I really thought some day we would marry._

_Third: … well… third is a series of circumstances that surrounded me that day… circumstances which, of course, you couldn't be aware of, neither back then nor now. And are precisely those circumstances what I want to let you know. Not to excuse myself… or to gain your forgiveness. I know that what I did can't be excused and I also know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I have accepted it._

_I guess you know… or maybe not… that our relation and posterior engagement brought too much gossiping among my friends. There were theories about the reasons behind your proposal and I listened to most of them despite myself. Of course I dismissed them but I couldn't help but give some ear to Brian and Phoebe's. My personal opinion regarding that was that it has to do with some situation from our past, which by the way, I don't know if you still remember. If you do, I just want to let you know that I never said a word to anyone. I would never betray us that way._

_Well, the night in question I was told that you were helping me out to get Arnold; that you were just a friend. I know it sound stupid right now but back then I found it credible. Someone told me they heard you saying Arnold that you would hand me back to him if he asked you to do so. I couldn't believe it. That added to the fact that I was sad because you didn't make it; to my own doubts in regards of our relationship; to the pressure the social event was pushing on me; that I had had a few drinks…_

_I don't want this sounding like pathetic excuses, but knowing it shook me deeply. The fact that you didn't tell me what you were really doing; to know that all your kindnesses towards me were an act; to know that I didn't worth your affection…. My mind was a chaos; to say I was dazed falls short. Next thing I knew Arnold was confessing his pure and endless love to me and in my confused condition, logic told me that everything was right at last. He was all I wanted my entire life; he was telling me how much he loved me. I had promised myself long before I met you he would be my first and he was finally ready; I was also ready and you weren't an option anymore… it was also what you wanted after all… so I fell._

_I made a mistake. I knew it, I felt it immediately. I don't know how it happened but Arnold wasn't what I wanted anymore and I felt terrible. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I didn't know how to act. I wrote a hundred messages that didn't send; I tried to call but couldn't bring myself to talk to you in the end; didn't know how to start, what to say. Then you called and all I could say was ask you to come but you were busy… and I was a coward._

_When you finally came here I wanted to explain but you didn't give me the chance. Then I realized it has no point; it was ridiculous. I made a mistake and I must accept the consequences. I understood your reaction. I knew right there we were through._

_Dealing with my thoughts and feelings it what was left. It's incredible the way life teaches you about living. Even when I've cursed myself and my acting these past weeks, now I'm more at peace with myself. Not because now I bless what happened of course but because it brought a lesson and a better understanding of my own person._

_Sometimes I think that if anything of these had happened and things had run their course, maybe we were still together. Maybe I still believe I was in love with Arnold. What is worst, maybe I would marry you and still think of him; yearning to be at his side and not yours; failing to treasure you. I would be so wrong; that would be a bigger mistake._

_My wrongdoing helped me to realize I didn't love him anymore. It's been a month and I've learned the lesson and I appreciate it. I hope you understand this is my justification but at the same time I know I have no right to impose it to you. You and only you have the right to believe me or not… or even to read me. I'm up to meet you again, if you want, to end things in a proper way._

_In fact, my only intention to say all this is to save you from holding an eternal grudge against me; you're a good person who doesn't deserve that. And I think I am not the terrible person you think I am and I don't deserve to be regarded that way either._

_Just rests to hope, on my part at least, that if one day in the future we meet each other again, I wish we be able to appreciate each other and to shake hands, for the sake of the old good days, without bad feelings or hates. You are too cherished for me to let something like that happen._

_Wishing only the best to you, now and forever, I say goodbye,_

_ Helga_

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own any other TM in here. I own only the plot and the OC.**

**Thanks for reading and a thousand thanks for those who review: lauralogan80 and a guest in the English version and to GRIMMM; Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, LolitaPataki, ShinobuByako, Katy28 and Mar Helga in the Spanish version. And to those who mark is as follow/favorite. You really make all this work worth it.**

**I guess here is where we start to the countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six… six more chapters to go.**

**See you soon.**

**P. 07/17/2013**


	47. Chapter 47

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**  
**CHAPTER 47**  
**MIRIAM PATAKI. TELEVISION PRODUCER**.

* * *

_"In Washington, D.C. almost everyone is celebrating as if it were the Election Day. This afternoon when the preliminary results began to..."  
_  
The woman picked up the remote and changed the channel. She was fed up with political news. Wasn't there was a program that didn't talk about the damn polls? That didn't mention that the Republicans were taking up positions? That didn't make her to remember that cocky and seemingly avant-garde young man who everyone was revering as if he were a demigod and who turned out to be no more than an old-school macho?

Poor Helga! Probably that was the reason why her daughter decided not to return to the club after having delivered the letter with the ring and her explanation to the aforementioned young man. It seemed that she really wanted to have a good time tonight but maybe she was just feigning enthusiasm to hide her true feelings from her friends.

Miriam mused while changing channels on their huge flat screen TV. It was the last little toy that Bob had brought to the house. 3D and the whole thing. Nop, nothing nice to watch. The remote was left aside when she got tired of searching. There were lots of silly programs; those that Bob enjoyed watching but her husband was sound asleep with his head in her lap. Miriam turned to see him. Sometimes he seemed like a little kid despite his age, she thought as she ran her hand through his gray hair. Always wanting to try every new electronic device that fell into his hands but sometimes they were plainly stupid. Sometimes watching this huge TV was really annoying.

Miriam sighed. At least he had left behind his last affair. She wouldn't want to remember the risk entailed by his relationship with a political in campaign. At least Bob still had enough sense to realize he was exposing everyone to an unnecessary risk. She sighed again when she thought about her own extramarital affair. Maybe she should leave it behind too. It had already served its purpose. I had also lost the freshness. His wife already was suspicious and the last thing she wanted was also put them all at risk.

Miriam never intended to hurt the poor woman. It wasn't her fault that they had decided to have three children one after the other and the poor woman had no time anymore to take care of her husband, right? Someone had to entertain him. And it was better if that someone was an older woman who had no interest in taking him away from his family. Just to share some good times together. Miriam smiled to herself. She was becoming a hussy.

After seeing Bob shifting on the couch her mind came again the idea of writing a book. Or as Helga had recently advised her, maybe it'd better be a blog. Under a penname. She didn't want to think what Helga would think of her if she knew what was that she intended to write about. _Tips for women in their forties. _That way would be called. Smart women, of course. Women who were already tired of dealing with their husbands for the past- what to say?- ten to twenty years.

Young girls were so silly, she thought. They married so young and ten years later, in their thirties and forties and were so tired of life and love. Tired of very apathetic husbands who loved to watch television and who were more and more inactive in bed. Tired of young children and teenagers who demanded everything out of them. Tired of girl friends to whom they were always in competition: you know, like '_this SUV is better than that'_, or '_where did you buy that lamp?_', or _'which school do your children go?'..._

They also needed a little fun. She could give them some advice about how life is seen once you surpass the barrier of the fifty: to advise them to not go wasting their time; that they should enjoy life while being still young; or that instead of getting bitter when their husbands stop taking care of them, they should to look for a young lover to spend their time and energy. Of course, discretion was vital ... no one wanted to bear ...

She listened to television again. There he was again; that one who could be her son. She laughed when saw Bob reacting to his voice. James had been the one who forced Dixie to end her relationship with Bob, but that wasn't the reason why Bob disliked him. Bob was in fact looking for a way to end the affair already. The reason why the presence of this boy upset him that much has everything to do with Helga. Although Miriam still didn't know if this was because he was taking her away from him, or because her daughter still ached for him.

And despite what she promised to her daughter, Miriam told her husband the real cause of the breakup; which was that Helga has been the one cheating on James and not the other way around. As she presumed, Bob had been exultant for a moment until he remembered who James was and then he got kind of worried, just like her.

But it seemed that their fears were unfounded. James had not acted in retaliation so far, and it seemed that he wasn't going to do it now. In fact, Miriam thought as she saw a group of journalists running after the same James who boarded a dark car and sped from the place, that she could not help but think of the boy quite often. It must have been a hard blow to take to someone like him. Sometimes she felt even sorry for him. But then she I thought that it was the price bound to pay for men like him who courted and led girls on to fell in love with them; girls who were chosen carefully for convenience without compromising his heart.

The game of love was so complicated to young people, Miriam sighed, turning to see Bob again. The man was starting to breathe heavily and she poked his ribs to make him turn on his side and stop snoring. Her husband shifted exactly the way she planned. She patted his shoulder then.

Who was she kidding? The game of love was complicated even now at her age. Here she was, with her husband of thirty-five years sleeping soundly on her lap. Trustful. She didn't need him when she wanted to feel like a woman. She hated to discuss with him topics related to his work or hers. She only humored him as he began to speak about technological innovations and barely tolerated those TV shows he liked. But they used to dine together, and she loved to watch the evening news with him. She didn't sleep if he wasn't at her side. The two of them were resenting that their youngest daughter was growing up and would soon leave forever. They both knew that then they would be alone.

Helga's courtship and subsequent engagement to James had brought them together again, and, even closer after her heartbreak, caused entirely by the young politician in their initial opinion. Then they realized their mistake when learning that it had been their little girl who had broken her word. She was, after all, a Pataki. And then, at a prudent distance, they observed the blond young man who didn't seem to be taking very well being displaced in her daughter heart.

She saw Bob starting moving again and she took a pillow and put it under his head, making it for him to be comfortable and she moved to another couch. No doubt that Bob was the man of her life and the knowledge was somehow comforting. She still loved her husband. Of course that not in that passionate and crazy way of the early years. Knowing that he had seen other women didn't incited jealousy or made her suffer now. Realizing that he would be her companion until the end didn't seem to be unbearable nevermore.

Maybe it was just comfort ... or convenience ... or company. Or maybe it was what life brought at the end. Although, they still had very much to live. They still had to have grandchildren... She returned her attention to the television when the image of the dark haired boy reappeared in the announcement of a political newsletter; the most respectable evening news on television.

_"Remember tomorrow evening at nine o'clock we'll have the exclusive with ..."  
_  
Miriam turned down the volume on the TV when heard Helga's bedroom door being open and then her quick footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later she heard them in the hall and going to the kitchen. Then she turned her attention to television as she heard the girl opening and slamming the doors of the kitchen shelves; probably looking for her fiber supplement. Oops! Miriam had placed it in the top rack assuming she wouldn't use it anymore.

Helga was leaving town in two days to head to Boston. Tomorrow, Monday afternoon she and Bob had an important appointment with the notary public to put in order the property of the company. And then she had a meeting in Boston Wednesday early in the morning; a meeting related to the job he had quit after her engagement to James, so she must be there on since Tuesday afternoon.

She listened to Helga struggling with the shelves. Maybe she should go to tell her where was what she was looking for but then she realized the noises stopped. She probably found it. Miriam sighed. Maybe she should use this night to be with her. It was the one night before the last that her little girl would be at home and she knew that once she left she was going to miss her so much and that she couldn't make time to turn back.

She hesitated before standing up and going to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She got up, surprised; it must be almost midnight. She called Helga to prevent her from going to the front door and open it although it was probably Phoebe or any other of her friends who was knocking. There wasn't a reaction from Helga's part so Miriam came out from the TV room and headed down the hall and to the door.

When she passed by the kitchen she saw Helga climbing the counter to reach the top shelves. She wore those huge headphones, so it was probably the reason why she didn't listen. Miriam reached the door, looking through the peephole but saw nothing. _Would it be Phoebe?_ She opened the door and almost gasped.

"Good night."

She stepped aside to let him get into the house. He was always so elegant and formal. She opened the door wider to let the burly bodyguard also in.

"Good night, James ... I made you in Washington to this hour."

He smirked.

"No. There's also full activity in New York tonight ... in Hillwood, actually."

He then looked around, uncomfortably. Seemed to be remembering last time he was here. She saw the bodyguard looking around as if checking the place and then giving orders to someone outside before closing the door.

"Congratulations for the results ... but I really do not understand the hassle. They are barely the polls..."

"Yes, they are. It's only a reassurance that tells us we're doing things well. But in fact, you are right. They are overvalued."

Miriam nodded. Here she was, talking very cordially at midnight with the boy for whom her daughter still suffered. Why was he here? She wondered as she watched him carefully. Wow! He was really handsome, and not to mention the powerful distinction that his personality exuded. Helga didn't need to justify why she had fallen for him.

But ... Was he also into her? Miriam watched his darkened eyes intently. It was very obvious he was anxious. His bodyguard was shifting restlessly. It was undeniable that they were in a hurry to get somewhere else. And yet… here they were this night when she'd thought they should be celebrating.

"Want to talk to Helga, I suppose?"

He nodded, clenching his jaw.

"Is she here?"

"She's in the kitchen"

So he hadn't called to say he was coming. Was it rushed? Yep. It was obvious that Helga didn't know he was coming or she wouldn't be wearing bed clothes.

Miriam smiled to herself. She'd love to see his expression when he saw her. That way she'd know for sure how he felt. Although in view of that he was here when it was so obvious he should be somewhere else and taking in his darkened expression she dare to fantasize that he was as crazy about her as she was about him.

She had to think fast if she wanted to help her daughter. She didn't know what his intentions were but the longer they spent together the easier for one of them to finally give. One of them was very proud and the other was very stubborn. A fifty-five years old _counselor_ should be of some help, right?

"James ... I do not know what you do pretend to talk to her. It's your business. But if you plan to discuss with her, I'd ask you not to be here. Bob is asleep in the couch and I don't want you to wake him up."

"It is not my intention to discuss, Miriam, but to be honest I can't promise it won't happen. I understand your position." He exhaled masking his exasperation "It may be better if I come back some other day. I didn't expect to have some other commitments at this hour but now they are calling me to one I can't turn down."

"Maybe coming here was a rushed decision"

James looked intently into her eyes and then blinked. Miriam struggled to keep her face stoic. It was just a second but she saw what she wanted to see.

"Maybe it was."

"But you're here now. Why to postpone it? You two should get over this once and forever, don't you think?" She hesitated; turning toward the kitchen door when the noise was heard again "Maybe you could sort it out on the way to your meeting and then send her back with one of those drivers of yours"

She made her way to the kitchen and saw James hesitating for a second before following her. Just before reaching the door, she turned to him.

"I don't think I'll see you again after today so... I think now is a good time to thank you for never saying a word to Helga about... our situation."

He shrugged.

"It's not my business, Miriam. You both know what you are doing." He paused "But I think you underestimate Helga. She is perfectly capable of understand your situation, and if it is the case, to support you both in any decision you take."

She nodded. And then nodded acceptance to the guard that looked eager go inside and inspect the kitchen. So James didn't judge. His voice was neutral and didn't look at her with the moral superiority that the people who knew her secret used to look at her. But then she remembered what the boy job was and only guessed everything that he had to see in his career.

"Good" she nodded "Thanks anyway" she stepped aside to let him enter to the kitchen and she hurried to the TV room to make sure Bob was still sleeping; then ran upstairs to Helga]s room and then right to her closet.

She was sure she had the perfect dress in there. A turquoise dress; that color was the best for her. It enhanced her skin and helped her eyes to lit up like no other. Turquoise ... Turquoise ... she had more than one dress with that color but the one she was looking for was a very discreet one. Silky, V neck, with sleeves that just fell by the shoulder and a skirt that reached her knees. Voila! She took it and placed it on the bed. The fuchsia pumps she had used earlier would be perfect. And they were in the closet downstairs already.

Now it was only matter of waiting. She sighed. Because if she went downstairs she was sure Helga would go without seeing around and put on just some jeans and a plain blouse. No. Love needed a little push. And she knew well from experience that men were very visual and the one who was downstairs wasn't the exception... besides… she smiled with mischief… he was starting to get jealous.

* * *

**I do not own Hey Arnold!  
I do not own any of the trademarks mentioned here or in the rest of the story. Political issues are only to illustrate the fic.  
I own only the story and the OC/PO.**

**I really want to thank to the reviewers of the two versions: Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen and guest; and to Gelygirl, GRIMMM, ShinobuByako, Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, and the rest of people who usually comment this story or that have marked it as follow/ favorite.**

**Thanks also to everyone else for reading and stay here.**  
**There are only five chapters left.**  
**See you soon.**

**W. 19/07/2013**  
**P. 20/07/2013**


	48. Chapter 48

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 48**

**SURVEILLANCE  
**

* * *

_'Highway. Will be there in seven.'_

He pressed the send sign and closed his phone, then raised his sight to the rear view mirror.

Helga was in the backseat behind Shawn and silently looking through the window. He leaned his head to the left to see James behind him and looking the opposite way. In a corner each, as far away from the other as possible.

So much for the so expected reunion.

His phone blinked.

Pat.

_'Bring him right to the meeting. No excuses.'_

_'Roger that' _he sent_._

Then he ran the checkup routine.

Everything was in shape. Everybody was in place.

There was a team ready to help them through the bunch of journalists installed outside the senator estate and then through the invitees to the party taking place in the Patio.

Well, not everything was in shape. He looked through the mirror.

They were beyond late was the first problem.

What to do with Helga was the second.

There was nothing he could do to fix the first; once the hawk landed the problem was over.

Then the second. He'd know what to do about the second in about five minutes.

George looked outside. Despite the threats, there had been only two warnings today and had been both false alarms. But the house was full with party followers and campaign teams and he'd learnt to not to let his guard down even when there were only friends.

He turned to see his watch again.

=Four and a half minutes.=

Turning to see Shawn through the mirror, his partner signaled the passengers in the back seat.

Sigh.

The lateness was also his fault after all. He needed to impose and he usually did, but for an unknown reason he always ended yielding to James impulsive escapades when it came to Helga. There has been over a year that he'd be assigned to the young assessor and he was for sure the most compliant man he'd ever worked with until the day they stepped into the Electronics Store in Hillwood midtown some months ago.

He cast another glance over the couple.

That was too much that needed to be worked out between them but so far they have solved one issue. He wasn't engaged; he had asked just one person in his life to be his wife but that was past. He was in possession of his ring again. Period.

Silence followed then.

His sight went to the backseat again. Helga was lost in thoughts; her sight fixed on the back of the head of the man in front of her. Then his eyes went to the opposite side. James was stiff.

The trained man's sight fell onto his lap to hide a smile.

He recalled the scene that took place at the Patakis. When he entered to the kitchen the girl was standing on a step, looking for something in the top shelves. He took a quick glance around and double checked the window. Clear.

Then a series of events that ended with '_Don't sneak up on me like that!'_ and the girl landing in his arms. She fell from the up there when turned around quickly after perceiving their presence in the room.

Not a thank you.

The poor girl was mortified; she was wearing a worn shirt that fell just past her hips and nothing else. Almost couldn't talk.

=Four minutes.=

Uncomfortable moments.

But that was not the biggest event.

James was petrified. At first.

And furious later. With him.

More uncomfortable moments.

The bodyguard left the room then. A very red faced Helga was facing a very jealous ex fiancé.

"_Hi" _there wasn't an answer_ "Did I miss something?"_

"_You tell me!"_

Yes, he was furious.

So she became sarcastic.

"_What I owe the pleasure? ... It's midnight."_

"_Your offer __to meet up again; to end things in a proper way."_

_"Now?"_

_"I'm in here now…. I seriously doubt we'll meet again."_

Helga vacillated

_"Alright… just let me put something on. I'll take a couple of minutes."_

_"We're going out. I'm on my way to a meeting at my parents."_

Helga breathed deeply.

_"Is it really now or never, right?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

That set the mood for the meeting.

James was angry. Helga was apprehensive.

They boarded the car three minutes later. She congratulated him for his engagement and he made clear he wasn't engaged; not anymore. He was going to make it public tomorrow.

=Three minutes and thirty-six seconds.=

His phone blinked again.

Rick Seven

_'SD. Let black bird go.'_

_'Roger that.' _he sent.

He asked Shawn to slow down. Seconds later a black Mercedes passed them. His expert sight weighed the occupants.

Drunken tourists. Probably Germans_. __ Oh, stupid Mercedes! _

_'Clear' _he typed and sent back_._

=Three minutes.=

Time was running out.

He didn't remember James telling Helga there was a party but she was dressed to the occasion. Girl's gift.

If she was going to stay he should keep an eye on her all of the time. If she was going to be sent back home he'd put one of the officers of the rear guard on the duty.

George exhaled again turning to the back seat. James was pinching the bridge of his nose. Helga's big eyes were on him. Questioning.

_'It's all on you'_. He wanted to recommend her.

She had the upper hand but she didn't know it. She was too young.

And the boy behind him was a nut really hard to crack. But he could still be cracked. Just needed a well-aimed blow.

Helga nodded almost imperceptibly and turned out.

He smirked.

She might be young but she was special.

James was also a special young man.

He was considerate. Always telling him the plans for the day. Always made sure they'd eaten and slept enough. He cared.

He also used to be a gentleman with the girls he went out before; he was very selective and had his own code.

Never his house; never become too comfortable. The girls never got the chance to become too comfortable either.

They never lasted more than a month.

Before Helga came into the picture he had been very quiet. For months.

Then was the attack.

George grunted remembering it.

It was his day out. Which became his last day out.

Then they went to Hillwood while things got calmed.

The rest is history.

=One minute and thirty seconds.=

As if summoned, Helga turned to her right.

"Did you really tell Arnold _that_?"

George turned outside. That was why he liked this girl.

She didn't beat around the bushes.

"We're not going to discuss it here"

James hadn't turned to see her.

"Where, then?" she asked again "And when?"

"Later… at home"

"You didn't tell me it'd be a '_later at home'_."

"There are several things we need to talk about. I need you to wait."

"How long?"

"About an hour… or as long as necessary."

"You should tell me before. I'm not sure if I can…"

"Call your friend if you need to tell him you're gonna wait!" He spat, dryly, finally turning to see her "You already said what you wanted to say. Now is my turn to talk and it won't be here, understand?"

"I'm not your client so don't you dare to give me orders" she huffed, then added in a beat "Did you tell _'my friend'_ you hand me back to him if he asked you to do it?"

"I'm not going to answ…"

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" she asked in awe "Why did you do that? Did you really want to hand me back?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why…?"

"It was… it was just a fucking game, a bluff… it was me being a bully"

Helga turned out, inhaling slowly. Seconds later she spoke again.

"Look what you get when you want to be bad…" she mumbled with sadness. "I've told you so, remember? There is always a price to pay when you act like a bully."

James didn't answer.

=Time over.=

_'Hawk lands in one'_ he sent.

_'Roger that'_ came back.

"Miss Pataki, are you going to stay?"

George asked turning to see her.

She nodded. No vacillation.

That set the plan. He just needed to keep an eye on her. Just in case. You never know where the risk comes from.

Shawn turned right and they entered into the street. A group of persons were installed out of the house and surrounded the vehicle once it got close.

"You stay here" he ordered looking at her in the eye. She nodded, retracting to the back of the seat when lights and flashes went off outside.

Rick Seven was out there and took Shawn's place behind the wheel in a second.

Then he went out. Waited for Shawn to be in position and opened the door.

* * *

"You'll keep an eye on her, right?"

He didn't need to ask.

He'd kept an eye on her since Rick escorted her into the house and left her at the party.

Though he guessed that wasn't exactly what he meant.

James wanted to be sure she was going to be there when the meeting ends.

He was keeping an eye on her. That was for sure.

It was now one and a half in the morning.

So far the girl had been talking to Mrs. Brighton-Lewis for a long while and then just looking around. Now she was talking to Andrea, one of the girls of the team.

The guests of the unplanned party were having good time. The meeting was only for a bunch of them; senators, leaders, assessors and a couple of representatives. The rest of people were having the time of their lives, drinking, talking, bragging

Or still working.

Pat hadn't stopped working the entire time.

Andrea left Helga side when Judy got close.

George frowned.

He thought Judy had been sent home.

"I thought you were keeping guard at the door"

He turned to see a longtime friend.

"Nope. Perimeter. You?"

"Gardens…"

Gardens must remain clear.

The party was in full swing.

"How's is it like working with The Golden Boy?"

There were a lot of party-crashers tonight. Guests. Campaigns and third level personnel. Voluntaries…

George sighed. It was a pointless party, in fact.

"Same old, same old"

He saw Helga and Judy strolling in the farthest part of the Patio.

"Do you miss Jeff?"

His friend asked again.

"No, I don't…" he snorted "I miss my daughter."

His friend smiled.

A semi-drunken bloke came close to the window. George walked over to him.

"Go back to the party"

The guy looked up at him startled, then went off, staggering.

"Who doesn't? ... How is she doing, by the way?"

"Growing up. She's starting second grade in September."

It was sad that the only interaction he had with his friends came from brief conversations like this.

"Does she live in Washington now?"

George turned to look for Helga. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Yes, she does"

He moved around until he spotted her. A drink in her hand. Judy was walking off of her with a smirk in her face.

"I gotta go" his friend patted his back and walked off to resume his position.

He saw him go. It was really sad, actually. Keeping friendships alive was a hard task.

He made the round again.

He also kept Helga under his sight. Something about her demeanor concerned him. She seemed oblivious to the outer world and he didn't like it. Neither had he liked her encounter with Judy.

But as long as it didn't become a problem all he could do was keep an eye on her.

After a while he hadn't lost track of her. She had been wandering around the deck, alone. She had left the drink aside almost untouched.

Some guys tried their shots but got nothing; she still seemed out of herself. But now was a bloke with her that he didn't like at all. He didn't seem the friendly kind but some overconfident, semi drunken, campaigner folk.

George made a quick roll call in his mind to send someone in her help, if necessary. Maybe Rick Seven was the best option since he already met the girl. He was about to ask his actual whereabouts when the bloke with Helga took her by the hand aggressively.

The bodyguard thought fast what to do as he saw Helga struggling to get free from the guy's arms. Rick Seven was positioned at the main entrance.

Two options: Him or call it on radio. But calling it on radio meant everybody would know. Maybe it should be him but he needed to tell his partner he was leaving his position

"Here you are, Big Boy. I' was looking for you. I need a favor…"

Heavens help.

"I'll do it, but I go first…"

* * *

He watched as he positioned himself behind Helga and placed his hand in her shoulder. The guy whose hands were almost reaching her fourth point of contact froze. A quick interchange ended with the guy backing off not before throwing them a nasty look.

He trusted he'd back off. Ordinary men always do when someone like him was present.

But Helga didn't. She was furious. She stormed out without turning to see him and cut across the deck but he reached her in matter of seconds and pulled her to the gardens. The gardens guardians wouldn't stop him.

An interesting quarrel was coming on, George smirked. As his brother, Edward wasn't used to be ignored and reacted to the offense the expected way.

It thrilled him.

He saw the rich boy taking her to the shed and forcing her to turn around to face him. Helga staggered, looking him up and down and then he realized Edward was wearing a dark grey suit, just like his brother…

She stomped off again, clearly annoyed, but Edward pulled her again. An interesting quarrel, without a doubt; a nice first encounter in fact… George chuckled.

"Where is she?"

All James needed to do was to follow his sight and once spotting them, he walked on, striding up to them.

'_Mike Three leaving position.'_

* * *

**Sorry, but we're not going to see Arnold PoV around here but until chapter 52. He's the one closing the story.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**I don't own Mercedes Benz.**

**I own only the plot and the original characters.**

**I want to thank all of you for reaching this point but mainly to whose review or mark the story as follow/favorite. Thanks to Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen and two guests. In the Spanish version to GRIMMM, Orkidea16, MarHelga, Sweet-sol, ShinobuByako, Missabril, a guest, and of course to Miss Cerezo and Lolita Pataki. Also to Katy28, Karagabrielle and everybody else who comment or let me know their thoughts through PM.**

**Next chapter will be here before next weekend. **

**See you soon. **

**W. 7/28/ 2013**

**P. 7/29/2013**


	49. Chapter 49

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 49**

**TALKING TIME**

* * *

**Long, long chapter again but not as long as next.  
**

* * *

She fought to take him off of her.

"You stupid thing! Let go!" She pushed him again but the guy seemed to have grown tentacles. His hands were everywhere. His drunken breathe made her feel sick. She took both of his hands and stepped back to get free when she felt another hand touching her shoulder and a strange presence behind her.

Damn. All her blood went to her feet. _Wasn't this just a fucking party?_ She exhaled, masking her fears. Her instincts took over. Her hands become fists. She was going to get out of here even if...

"Is he bothering you, _Helga_?"

Relieve showered over her. She retracted into him but almost immediately regretted it.

_Why it has to be him? She wanted to owe him nothing._

"Are you with him?" The idiot asked. He was so disgusting. She retracted, looking at him, pretty conscious of her chest getting cold as she forced her breathing to lessen.

Then nodded.

"I knew it!" he spat out to the ground. The hand in her shoulder tightened "Why you guys are always the first at picking?"

There it was again. That thing with _'the girls...'_

"I guess it's because we can afford it" James said with his most pompous voice. He attracted her to him while the idiot threw them a nasty look and cursed under his breathe.

Helga knew she should feel insulted by their acting but she didn't feel in the mood to discuss anymore. She had had enough. She turned around as soon as the lightweight went.

"Wait..."

She ignored him. He always knew! What a false! How could she be so blind? So idiot?!

Coming here was a stupid idea from the beginning. What was there that needed to be sorted out? They were through. What was the point of explaining her excuses and listening his insults. If he wanted to talk it would be under her...

_"What the hell...!_" she cursed aloud when he pushed her roughly "What do you think you're...?"

"Just keep walking"

She puffed. First it was some drunken bastards. Now a violent ex boyfriend? Something inside her mind reminded her James was never violent, but then she admonished herself. If she had learned something tonight was that she didn't know him at all.

"You idiot! You're wrong if..." she intended escape from his grip but she couldn't. James pushed her harshly to get off the deck and into the gardens. She saw red then. How he dare to treat her like that "You're a fucking idiot, James!"

She heard him snickering and in an instinctive reaction, she stood in her feet, making him stumble. She took advantage of this and elbowed him in the ribs.

He bent down and she ran away but he caught her again immediately.

She cursed.

"For God' sake, girl. Just turn around!" He forced her to do it. She raised her head, ready to tell him what he could do with his damn rudeness but then she staggered when she saw him.

She took a breath and then puffed annoyed.

"Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. "There are two..."

He chortled and raised his brows, amused.

"Yeah. We are two" She realized why his voice sounded different.

"Hello Edward. Such a pleasure" she said with mocking disdain.

"The pleasure is all mine" He eyed her up and down appreciatively and then a cocky smile curved his lips. "I guess you're also waiting for James"

"I was. Now I'm off. Please tell him I couldn't wait anymore" She gave a step back

"Wait..."

"Don't touch me!" She escaped from his grip "What's wrong with you people? Leave me the hell alone!"

"George said you must stay here." His voice still held amusement. He raised his hands in front of him.

"George has no right over me" she turned around but he took her wrist again and made her turn back.

"You really think you can escape from me?" he asked, laughing.

"What are you two doing here?" A harsh voice reached them.

"James, thank God you're here" Edward didn't let go as he turned to see his brother.

Helga's body reacted at the sight of him. She cursed herself; her blood boiled with anger.

"Look what the cat drag out!" Despite her fury, it didn't went unnoticed the assassin look James threw her way, but she didn't let herself feel intimidated "That's just perfect. Maybe you shouldn't go, Eddy boy; things could turn nasty here and your brother might need a witness."

James asked again as if he hadn't listened.

"What the hell are you two doing back here?"

"There's something wrong with her, James. I found her with a bloke from Cash's campaign. He was really bothering her because she seemed she was about to beat him up. Now, she just wants to go home. I was trying to convince her to wait for you but …"

"You were trying to convince me?!" Helga scoffed "You were about to lock me in the shed!"

She took advantage of the young man slip and shoved him hard, walking free from his arms and then turning to see them both.

"I don't know what funny games you use to play around here, rich boys, but don't count on me; I'm the hell out of here." Helga passed between them and walked towards the house when James' harsh voice stopped her.

"You came here to talk and that's exactly what you're gonna do; even if I have to actually lock you away to get it, understand?"

Helga turned furiously around to find the two brothers looking at her. Their resemblance made her mind wander. They were_ so alike_ … if it weren't because Edward hair was ashy blond; but the tallness, the frame, the haircut, the flair; even their features were so similar. The younger seemed to be astonished by her belligerence and the little respect she showed to his older brother.

Helga turned to see James then; he seemed even more angry than before if that was possible and for a moment she wished to be laying in her bed -though sleepless- instead of here, in this hell of a house and with God knew which other perversions hiding under its shiny surface. After all, she'd spoken – well, written- everything she wanted to say. But then this new find regarding her father came back to her mind almost blocking out every sense.

She reciprocated James sight with the same rage.

"Let's get at it, then! But no more waiting, Mr. … _Praised … Smartass..._" she spoke with hostility "…because from now on I'd rather deal with the devil than with any of you" she stopped in front of her ex-fiancé "Lead the way, bucko."

James pointed to his house. Helga walked on not before giving Edward a hard stare. The guy watched her go with a bewildered expression.

"Will you be around here?" she heard James ask him then "I'd like to talk to you later."

"Well... I want to talk to you now..."

RL RL RL RL

Was everything Helga heard of Edward's response because she focused in the paved path going up behind the shed. After she walked some good fifty yards, she discerned a shadow moving ahead who resulted to be Shawn. Apparently he was keeping an eye on James' house. She smirked to herself. If only he knew the highest danger to James was standing precisely in front of him and not in the shoes of a fanatic.

"Hey Shawn!" she greeted him friendly. Shawn was always kind to her, the same as the other guys. After all, they were only workers and not a spoiled brat as those rotten politicians "I didn't get the chance to say hi to you earlier."

"Miss Pataki" Shawn greeted back kindly "It's a blessing to see you again" the man got close and walked by her side –well, a tad behind her actually- and helped her several times when her heels got stuck on the irregular surface of the path.

"Hard day, I guess?" he nodded. "Why you guys don't call me Helga anymore?" he shrugged now.

Shawn had become a regular bodyguard to James after his vacations. George himself chose him; and was probably the youngest around. He resembled somehow Gerald's brother because his presence and laid back demeanor.

"... Finally it's seems to be getting over" the man sighed deeply.

"After two in the morning any time is a good time to get it over, I think"

"Well, yeah. Today was a little of everything, but days like these use to be this way; like a forty-eight hours long day"

"I always wondered how do you deal with it?" she asked, attentive.

"You get used over time… it isn't that hard after a while. But isn't as hard to me as it is to George. If the boss doesn't sleep, George doesn't sleep either."

"Yeah, I remember that" Helga sighed when they stopped at the backyard door "It's really a hard job what you do. And having to look all set and fresh all the time…"

She stopped at the sound of steps behind them and both of them turned to see James and George getting close. She smiled apologetically to Shawn. James face was livid as he stepped ahead to open the door. Helga smiled to a visibly distraught George, who smiled back. The driving here had been uncomfortable. She had yet to greet him and then say goodbye in the proper way.

"Shall we?" he stepped aside to let her go into the hall after she nodded to the guards. "Upstairs" raising an eyebrow, she walked to the end of the room and then up the staircase. At least, he'd trash her in his comfortable studio and not right here in the hall.

* * *

'_Who wanna live here anyway?'_

She thought bitterly as she arrived to the second level -or it was the third? It was a split-level house, which held eight levels –no proper stories - because it was built on a slope. The first level was the garage and the stoop from where started a seven-steps staircase leading to the main entrance. Stepping into the house there was a hall; an ample and impersonal room with porcelain flooring, white ivory walls, dark grey furniture and minimalist decoration. Right now they have just entered into this room through the back entrance, which came from the garden.

At the bottom of this room there were a guest bedroom and the staircase to next level, which was again above the garage and not behind it like this. That was James' studio.

The stairs went up to next level, the main area: living room, dining room and a hidden kitchenette. That was the place where they used to hang when they were together. The next level was James' bedroom and lastly, the three upper levels had three more bedrooms, a family room and a terrace, which -so far she knew- were not used nor proper furnished.

The flooring of the upper levels was wooden and not porcelain. The walls and decorations in the main area were gray, dark blue and white. There was a large window that covered most of the rear wall and had a spectacular view to the city. The furniture was basically white with touches in different shades of gray, dark blue drapes and a blue almost black thick rug. The house' style was mainly contemporary, with open and clean spaces except for the studio, which had a more classic decoration.

She observed the countryside painting on the wall as waited for James to reach her and open the door. The chamber they were about to enter was an overly masculine room with dark carpets, ebony bookshelves covering most of the walls; a comfortable couch in one end; a corner with an huge flat screen and fluffy recliners in the other and the rightful, heavy desk in the center of the area. She sighed.

"The door is open" James' voice dragged her out of her contemplation.

She pushed the dark bronze lever and stepped into the room. The lamp over the desk provided the only light apart from the moonlight filtering through two small windows in both ends of the room. She turned around when the door closed and observed as James leaned against it.

Somewhat the quietness of this place had calmed her. Ultimately, eight years had come and gone and nothing had happened to Bob and nothing else was about to happen concerning that damn old affair with Sir Robert. The business was Bob's again, fair and square... and healthy. She _knew_ that.

"So you were saying…?" he started.

"I wasn't talking to you last time I spoke" she cut him off.

"I see…" he smirked "…so what you said in front of Edward was only to… impress him?" Helga furrowed her brow "Well, you get what you wanted. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, getting angry again.

"What number were you pulling on Edward? Why he felt the need to protect you?"

"It wasn't a number!"

"Who were you with?"

"I don't know. I never saw him before…"

James smiled cynically.

"Listen …"

"No, you are the one who's gonna listen! You made me come here to get over this shit. That was the plan and after waiting almost two hours -_and even after everything I heard in here tonight-_ I'm still up, willing to talk. But I'm not losing my time with a damn lightweight …" she took an intake "_What the hell!" _she hissed_ "_You damn bastard! Why you never said a damn thing? You are all a bunch of bastards! How did you dare to do something like that?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" he asked, disconcerted.

"The stunt your dad put on Bob! That's what I'm talking about! I can't believe I just knew!" she almost shouted "I mean, just look around: look at your house, at your parents' house. Look at your life! … Why wouldn't you people take the blow? Why risk everything Bob had worked for? He's just a working class guy that had it hard. What make you people believe that your interests are over anyone else in town? What make you superiors?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he repeated. Helga scoffed, looking down on him.

"Don't you remember?" she raised a brow.

"_That you cheated on me?!"_ the retort was immediate and unexpected but Helga didn't recoil.

"That your father wanted Bob as scapegoat"

_"What?"_ James shook his head as if to arrange his thoughts "Why are you talking about Bob and my father?"

"Because I need to talk about Bob and your father"

"You came here to talk about us!"

"Oh! We're gonna talk about us later, I'm not going anywhere. I already stated that's actually the reason why I'm here. But after we talk about us, we won't be in the mood to talk about anything else, so right now I wanna talk about _Sir Robert_…" She spat scornfully "… _and my father_. You know what I was said tonight? No, I suppose you don't., you poor, innocent little thing. Well, tonight I was informed that years ago, when your father insisted in partnering Bob's business, he was in fact misleading him so he couldn't see what was coming to him!" Helga stopped to breath.

"What was coming to him?" there was a look of incredulity in James' face. She wasn't going to buy it.

_"What was coming to him?!_" she scoffed "Discredit! Your father was actually looking for an idiot who'd cover him as the public face of a disaster; someone to take the blame for his financial problems!"

"Whose financial problems?"

"Your father's of course! He was looking for someone who'd take the fall!"

"What fall?"

"Of course the plan was perfect! How was poor Bob going to realize something fishy was around? Blind as he was by those beautiful people wanting to befriend him. How indeed, with the help of his drunk wife?! With Olga who supposedly should be as blind as him, stunned by you? Little you all knew poor Olga was being blackmailed by a jealous boyfriend who had threatened with kill her and himself if she dumped him. How could she even look twice your way? That's why you then came all over to me then, right? To get me off the game too. How could I've been so blind? What was a yuppie like you spending time -and _having fun-_ with a stupid teenager like me?"

There was a cynical smirk in his face that made her feel sick. She wanted to disappear; she wanted that nothing of this were happening.

She turned to throw her purse over the couch and cover her ears, and started chanting a silly song when he started to talk.

What was he about to say? Justify his father actions? Brag about them? His owns? Mock their insignificance?

_"… Stop being so infantile and listen to me! Now!"_ Helga turned around after heard him cursing loudly "Did you even listen, Helga? Robert Brighton-Lewis is sickening rich; so rich that he could spend a million dollar every single day for as long as his life and not even then he'd be poor. For any means he'd ever needed to bring someone to discredit –not even in the case of bankrupt because -believe me- there's no possibility of a bankrupt." James spoke heatedly "And if for some bizarre reason it came, the whole system should come to his help. That's how this works. Brighton-Lewis is more a firm than a family!" he scoffed haughtily "Are you even able to understand it?"

She blinked twice, befuddled. His anger and disdainful pose turned her up. She was a basket case. It wasn't his money or his power... it was his lordliness and his drive. She shook her head to get her mind free of impure thoughts.

"Why he needed to partner my father, then?" she asked cautiously after a while, still cursing her wandering mind.

Maybe Judy lied, after all... but why?

James shrugged, still annoyed.

"I guess he was looking for a way to -I don't know- diversify his investments… color his tax returns… to not to give the impression that he just keep things running the same old way and to be seen instead as a … an entrepreneur." He shrugged again, speaking tiredly "He invested in five other companies at that time –a fast food chain, a real estate company... I don't remember the others... in all of them he was there just as investor; with Bob he kind of bought the franchise. He even let it die on purpose to show that he also faced loss."

"See? _That could have damage Bob!"_

"In what way? It wasn't his money what was in stake"

"But it was his name…"

"Bob wasn't in charge of anything. It was all in the papers. He was never in danger"

"Why he did that?" he was about to speak when she went on "I know you just say it, but why, why right then?"

He raised a brow.

"Asset declaration. Nothing else."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you want… but … Did you ever see Bob in trouble?"

She turned to the window and walked the distance trying to evoke Bob's acting at the time. After the supposed break up between Olga and James and Olga's forced departure to Vermont, her father had taken the family away to vacation. Helga had even lost the first week in school because of that. Bob didn't seem concerned about his own business as much as he seemed for the family being united, which was peculiar. That was all. After their return, Bob started to show interest in her wanderings.

She turned to see James; he was still leaned against the door, his face illuminated by the moonlight reflected in a crystal vase.

"So you're richer that Rhonda's parents?"

He flashed a wry smile.

"That's my father; not me. I think the Lloyds speculate in the market stock."

"And Sir Robert?" now she didn't mock the name and James realized it.

"The holding includes an amount of companies: oil companies here and in Europe, banks, construction, industrial engineering, arms industry, maritime transportation, aviation, agriculture…. The rest of the assets are in trusts. It isn't managed by my father but by a Board. Still, my father is the President. He still can kind of play in there but don't take the big decisions."

"Will you be there someday?" she asked in a mumble "I mean, in the Board"

"If I survive my father…" his voice was arid.

"Do you like the prospect?" hers was soft.

He took his time to answer.

"Even if I disliked, there's nothing I can do" now, he was biting. "It's like nobility, like a realm. There's only one king and one crown prince. There are a lot of obligations and responsibilities involved. That was actually the reason why I was stuck here eight years ago."

"A crown prince then, huh?"

James smirked at her musing aloud. Shit!

Shit, shit, shit, _SHIT!_

"Is from there where the dusty old name comes, you know? Once upon a time, …- I know how much you enjoy old tales-" he added with sarcasm "…a time about the dawns of this nation, that there was just one last Brighton- an orphaned girl, -wealthy as no one else- but very young, so the folklore says; and a last Lewis, a young widower –also rich but not her level. Well, without considerations to their romantic story, they married and came to America where they -as others of their kind- find a virgin territory to start whatever business they wanted. The local regime helped them in every possible way, because they realized they needed of those people to lay on them the foundation, the initial injection of capitals needed to blastoff the economy in this new world. Of course, there were not only them, but hundreds of visionaries –with money or ideas- who helped its fast growth; they were amongst the ones that made America strong in the beginnings."

Helga listened attentively his tale.

"So it wasn't a vacuous ancestor of you with a wicked taste for irritating his counselor?"

James smirk turned acrid.

"No. Neither had they chosen from the prettiest names amongst the newly arrived to the clan. The name has been the same for over two hundred years." James fixed his dark sight on her "Nowadays by the other side, we all know how _cool_ is to go through life collecting names, don't we, Helga Pataki-… will it be -_Small_?"

"What?"

"Your future name; the name you'll acquire when you marry the love of your life!" James hadn't yelled but the coldness and despise in his voice froze the air in the room.

"_Shortman_" Helga spoke in a whisper and breathed with difficulty as if she had just received a bucket of icy water.

And then the weight of all what had happened this last summer fell over her again, heavier this time. She turned around and walked to the window, knowing that the time to speak was finally here. The time to speak out and to take what was coming. What was coming and deserved.

'_And everything for what?'_ She asked to herself finding hard to breathe. To follow a dream, a stupid dream that took away eighteen years of her life; a dream that meant nothing anymore; nothing, nothing at all. A dream that became a mistake…

Well, a mistake without which she'd never grew up, that has to be honored. She wouldn't be able to leave behind her immaturity and finally move on. Otherwise, she would be forever this annoyed girl who thought that life had been unfair to her, who thought that had every reason in world to be abrasive, pessimistic and mean and who never would come to appreciate her actual, _good _ life.

No, she had to accept things the way they were. In fact, she had accepted that things were the way they were already. She had lost James. -He was lost, lost, painfully lost forever! It was incredibly painful to recall the warmness of being in his arms knowing it wouldn't be anymore-. Helga blinked, bracing her body to contain her shivering. _'I_ _was so stupid!' _She'd never got to appreciate him. She wasn't ready for him back then and now it was late. There was no point in thinking about the spilled milk anymore. That was what life brought; that was an experience for the rest of her life; part of an education, as Miriam had wisely said.

"Making plans for the wedding, I guess" James' voice gave her the shivers.

The blonde girl straightened. She let go the gauze drapery of the window and turned around sighing, ready to face her fate. James wasn't by the door anymore, but by a bookshelf, over the other side of the room, leaned against it and holding a glass of whiskey. It was the darker part of the room and she couldn't make out his expression, but it was certain that he was looking at her.

Despite the fact that he was barely visible, his presence cast the coldness that chilled the room, disregarding that it was actually summer. Helga sighed again knowing that nothing would make the stress disappear and her muscles to relax. His tall figure, still dressed in an expensive designer suit -even when it was far after midnight- fascinated and hurt her at the same time. There he was: tall and handsome; elegant, intelligent, gentle, appealing, sexy, rich, for God's sake! Filthy rich!

She cursed herself. She was such an idiot, such dimwit, a geek-bait, a damn loser, a fucking asshole! Every mocking-name she had threw to people over the years came short compared to the size of her own stupidity. He had wanted her, had asked for her hand and had accepted her conditioned yes. Who cared what his reasons were? Of course it has a point to cry for the spilled milk! Even to beg for forgiveness! It also had a point regretting for never ever came to appreciate him in his real worth. To her, he had been a distraction for the summer; a good entertainment to spend the time while she waited for _'her true love'_ to realize he'd been a fool and finally declared endless love to her. Now all that sounded incredibly stupid, even childish.

What had happened over this summer? All her previous purposes in life and her resolutions for future had changed immensely; they didn't exist anymore. She couldn't believe there would be a day when Arnold's name meant nothing to her; that his presence would bring noting more than guiltiness and annoyance.

How could she be so blind to her changing feelings? She, who was always musing aloud her thoughts, over analyzing every situation and experience … well, the stupid had been her crazy mind, because her heart and body had felt otherwise. As usual, she didn't listened to them, she was so accustomed to obey the dictates of her head and to control her body reactions that failed to see what was mutating inside her.

She observed him as he carried the glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink. It was the second glass she had seen him drinking tonight; one earlier and this one here. He had never drunk that much in her presence. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if he'd be drinking because of her, but she knew better than that to fool herself. To him, she was past now, he had made it clear. He was here just because he was about end everything and close this chapter of his life. No more Helga G. Pataki around … nevertheless … she couldn't help but wonder …

_How he would taste? _

_Would the fermented malt alter his natural spice? _

_Would alter his scent? _

_Would it make him more addictive, more luscious, more intense... more audacious? _

_Would it make him lose his self-control? _

_Would he force himself … on her? _

_Would he let her rejoice in his arms, in his aroma, in his virility again?_

_Oh, treacherous, treacherous mind! Give some peace! _

_Give some constraint... to not to dream about what cannot be anymore, _

_About what never was, about what you rejected, _

_About a pleasure that will never be mine!'_

Helga shook her head, refusing to submerge in the pond of defeatism at this very moment. There would be plenty of time for that on the days ahead. She even envisioned herself getting buried in another bunch of little books –olive green this time- filled with poetry. Her head was already bubbling over with words; her hand had been writing sad poetry everywhere.

She left her place in front of the window and walked towards another shelf that held trimmings and old books, she fingered its spines. There will be time to remember and mourn over his lost caresses. There will be time to get jealous, atrociously jealous. About who would be embraced by his arms; about who would be kissed by his lips; about who would lay on his back; about whom will he pervade his essence now on… at least she was happy to know it wouldn't be Miss Emma Win…

"I'm still waiting." his voice now sounded bored. Helga walked leisurely towards the couch and sit down there, not facing him. She tried to arrange her thoughts before start speaking.

"You know…?" Helga cleared her throat before continue "I really write down in that letter most of the things I wanted to say. I know … sorry I used your personal bodyguard but… it has to be him… because the ring. I know how you trust on him even your life and… since I'm going back to Boston in a few days I thought it was inappropriate either leaving it here or to go carrying it around…"

"For a moment I thought you gonna talk about Arnold..." Helga looked up, startled "…and your plans for the future. I must confess that I'm surprised to not to found you overexcited at _your accomplishment_, though. It's really touching even when it came …" he shrugged "…kind of late. I always thought you'll get him sooner."

She turned to see him with her brow furrowed. She knew he would make her pay someway but this sarcasm just seemed odd.

"I'm not seeing Arnold." Helga thought it was unnecessary to say more; she was sure it was clear in the letter.

"Really?" he raised his brows and curved his lips with obvious skepticism. "Why? Were you two waiting for this proper end to start things as it should be?" he scoffed. "Too late for that, don't you think? I mean, since you couldn't wait to show physically your affection!"

"Come on, James. Let's be civi…"

_"Damn it, Helga! You cheated on me, ON ME!_" Helga flinched at the sound of crystal breaking by the door and stood immediately heading for the other side of the room "What a balls! How do you want me acting? Did you expect find me jumping up and down for joy?"

"I'm sorry…"

"_I'm sorry?" _he scoffed bitterly "Really! … Don't you have anything else to say?" Helga flinched and looked for her purse "Don't you dare to flee now." he hissed "What kind of person you'd become? You used to be braver when you were younger. Look at you now, running away from problems."

"I'm not running away" she breathed several times to pacify herself "I …I contacted you, didn't I? I'm here; I knew things ought to be fixed. I told you the truth in first place… and right now I'm just asking you –_earnestly_- to take it easy – please."

She heard him contain his breath for a time that seemed eternal and then, moving to the door to pick up the crystal shards and put them over a table.

"Did you ever tried to hide your betrayal?" she shook her head "Really?"

"No, I didn't. I would never be able to pretend…"

"Why are you pretending now that there is nothing between you two?" his voice was scornful "You just said your name will be Shortman"

"I only told you his name. I'm not pretending. Arnold and I –just don't exist, we…."

"Don't tell me the bastard only used you. You told me he confessed to you."

"He did."

"Why aren't you together, then? Are you making him suffering now -for the long waiting?"

Helga shook her head

"It was a mistake…"

"He's everything you always wanted"

"Not anymore."

"I can't get you… I thought you'd be exultant. Are you two giving it time, then?" She denied it again, getting tired of how stubbornly he refused to listen. "The others know what happened?"

"No. Of course I haven't said a thing to anybody, though Phoebe guessed it" she bit her lip "I'm sure Arnold hasn't talked either. I'd guess Gerald might know. But other than them, no one else knows"

"How could you be so sure?"

"Arnold promised he wouldn't speak. I saw Gerald tonight. He … he drove me home earlier, from the club… well, in fact, he was with me when I went to the Waldorf to address you the letter. I'd decided not going back and he offered me a ride. Well, I know for sure he wouldn't say a thing; he's a discreet guy. He knows -of course- that we are not together anymore; he also knows Arnold has been practically stalking me lately. He said he knew Arnold had been into me for years now, and doesn't understand the reason why I'm still rejecting him… because – supposedly- he also knows that I had 'the biggest crush' on him. He says I'm a good actress because I never showed the smallest sign."

"Did Gerald make a move on you?

"What?" she asked astonished, raising her sight to look at him "Why he'd do that?"

"Did he?"

Helga vacillated remembering a weird moment, an awkward hug, but shook her head.

"N… no, he didn't."

James smirked, watching her inquisitively for a long while.

"Why he would do that?" she repeated.

He continued observing her quietly until she felt uncomfortable. She had walked to another place when he finally spoke.

"For being such smart girl Helga, sometimes you're really dumb. That suspicion of yours … I wonder how deep is still affecting you the lack of care from your parents."

"What do you mean?"

James shook his head in disbelieve again.

"I'm about to open your eyes to the way your friends actually see you. I don't know why I care but still … In your little mind, you're still the bully that torment them and whom they fear, and also … I don't know …some kind of friend… to certain extent…" she observed the way his smirking lips barely moved when he spoke "But they all know you by now, Helga, the real you. And they don't fear you as much as they like -or maybe even- love you …" he made a pause "…in some cases, as for instance Gerald, I daresay he's in love with you."

"You're out of you mind." Helga scoffed no believing what he was saying but realizing –by his words and demeanor- that undeniably he didn't see her as his girlfriend anymore –not that she held still hopes- she sighed- as if he was trying to send her right to Gerald's arms. This detail left her breathless… and sad. But what did she expect? …

And what was more…. What was in his mind? She perceived herself as a good observer but as he's said, she was just plainly dumb. She realized that she, Helga G. Pataki didn't know her ex- fiancé at all. He was smirking to himself as he returned to the place he had been before. His long fingers touched the big red label of an imported whisky but didn't open it.

"Don't you think you have had enough?"

A low and sour laugh filled the room.

"Now turns out that you care" he turned to see her. "I see you're already making plans in that mind of yours"

"What plans?"

"About what I said regarding Gerald"

"You're absolutely mistaken about that. Gerald and I barely tolerated each other for years. We are now in friendly terms only because he's very aware that he lives in _my_ house."

James clicked his tongue and raised his brows.

"I remember that's no point discussing with you a matter that hasn't reached your mind yet." he said after leaving the bottle alone "Let's talk about you nonexistent relation with Arnold then. For what you said, I deduce that Arnold is ready to start something but you just said you're not, is that it?" she nodded "Had he ... I don't know, asking you out?" she nodded again "Why you are not all for it?"

"I told you already. I don't want it anymore. There's no point…." She took an intake "Look … I know you already read that letter, but it'd be good to say it face to face that … I …"

"You told me in that letter only what you wanted to say! You really didn't expect me believing everything you wrote down there, did you?"

"It's all true!"

"Come on, Helga" he stomped towards his desk, where he opened a drawer and drew out the letter, throwing it her way "You just made up a silly story about my father only to avoid this talk!"

"I didn't make it up. How you dare to even suggest it? I was told so this very night; and not only that but…"

"Who told you?" he asked derisively "Your new friend form Cash's campaign?" He spat with abhorrence "You're really fast, girl!"

Helga almost squirmed remembering the insufferable guy and James supposition. She spluttered when start to talk.

"Don't even mention that idiot!" she cried out "It wasn't him. He …" she felt the bile bittering her throat "He took me for a-" she take in a breath and closed her eyes "_for an escort!_ The dumbass said and I quote _"How did you escape from the high-ups?"_ she exhaled loudly looking at him in the eye "I didn't even know you use to have escorts."

James cursed.

"Who was _that_ bloke?" he asked through tight teeth.

"I don't know. I haven't realized he was around until he clutched my arm and was telling me off about something better that I should be doing when your brother came. If weren't by Edward I think I had smack him right there. He even dared to say '_I knew it'_ when I confirmed that I was with him."

"That you were with Edward?" James asked in the same fashion.

"I thought it was you. I didn't see him coming, just heard his voice. I had Bob's stuff in my head. Don't blame me; it's not my fault that you two look very much alike."

"Do you think we look alike?" the coldness hadn't left his voice.

"What is it? Why are you repeating everything I say? Yes, you do. Now I understand why your mom said she used the same cookie tin."

He observed her for a moment before going on.

"What did Edward say?"

"He asked me if the guy was bothering me, but the bloke just walked off after throwing us a nasty look. Then I left him behind because -still believing it was you- I wasn't really angry with you. Edward followed me and I turned to face him when you found us. When I realized it wasn't you I decided to go home. It was just too much"

"Does Edward know that asshole?"

"I think he does, though I don't remember him saying his name. You said Edward works at …?"

"I'll ask him later." he then vacillated, then his voice changed "Look, Helga, regarding that thing with the girls …"

"You know what? I don't care!" Helga said angrily "I just wanna let you know that it was Judy who said the thing about dad and the store. I didn't make it up. I had been talking to Andrea when she excused herself and suddenly Judy was by my side. I almost didn't recognize her because she was extremely kind –completely different from the other times I've seen her, actually- the fact … well the… what she …" Helga stopped. She couldn't bring herself to repeat what Judy had so-calmly said. She had no idea how the girl had endured that much.

"What did she said" Helga rounded the couch and once standing behind it, she spoke.

"She…" she inhaled "She said… she thanked me for having taken care of you throughout the summer –'_entertaining you'_ were her precise words-. She also thanked me for not taking seriously your proposal. She said she'd never guessed you would take so far her rejection and … and … she told me about how you were always concerned about us –meaning Olga and me- because of your father ill acting and my father gullibility. And about your stupid nobility by trying to make up for that … by proposing to me"

"_Judy said that?!_"

"I guess you never told her about our … little thing … back then, huh?"

"Helga … –that's a fucking lie. The whole thing is a big, fat, fucking lie. I can't believe Judy dared... I don't even know how she knows…" he shook his head "Did you tell something to her?" Helga shook her head, attentive because he seemed really angry "She's been acting weird lately. In fact I didn't know she was still around. She had dismissed for the night…. But this is really a big deal. I don't know how she intended to get out of this… I tell you for sure that I'll take action …"

"Look, James…" Helga looked at him with seriousness "You don't have to explain. We'll say goodbye after tonight and I really don't want to go my way with all that crap in my head. Maybe it's selfish but it'd be hard enough without all this mess. Everything is jumbled and I'm really tired of thinking and thinking about everything… I mean …your reasons to propose and want to marry me … I…" she shook her head "Don't say it's because my looks because seriously…"she smiled sadly "I'm not that fool. You even knew the ugly child I was. This world is full of blue eyed blonds and I'm sure most of them are cute and kind and …"she trailed off, adding in a whisper "… faithful. Everything I'll never be."

"Listen…"

"James… Let me finish once and for all." She blinked and turned around, walking slowly towards the window again; her heels clicked once she left the carpeted area and stepped on the porcelain floor. She heard James muffled steps over the carpet and for a moment she tensed up thinking he'd follow her, but the clinking of crystal make her know he was on the opposite side of the room, probably looking for another glass to fill and to be far enough from her as he'd been since they met hours earlier.

She took the drape aside to observe the yard, well, the portion of yard that could be seen from the first floor. The moonlight illuminated the few flowering shrubs and the stretch of grass that ran up to the highest part of the land. She wished she could open the window and perceiving the warm and perfumed air from outside because she was freezing in here and because she knew it'd be the last time she'd ever see this beautiful garden.

After a moment she finally went on.

"I… All what I wrote down there is actual true. I really intended to make – no- to let you know about some background to maybe, just maybe, get you to think a little less bad of me. As I wrote down there I don't want you to hold eternally a grudge against me. You don't deserve to bear that and I think I'm not that a bad person" she paused because her voice had become small. She hid her face from him because she needed to wipe her eyes and didn't want to be seen.

"I wouldn't want –ever- to be a cheater. I always despised cheaters and never thought I'd be the cheapest of them. I never wanted to hurt you –in any way. I deeply regret that." she sighed "You knew the way I felt about Arnold. I felt that way for years; hundreds, thousands ruthless, relentless days. That feeling marked me, shaped me out, made me became who I am now. It hurt seeing him ignoring me. I died a bit when he started to date; I fell sick in bed when he started …having sex; and still then I felt that I was alive only because of that feeling and I was grateful for it. When I went out with somebody else, I always knew it wouldn't last because in my mind only Arnold was what I wanted. -What would he think if he knew? Would he be jealous? - I can't believe now how pathetic I was, what a beggar; what a shame for a Pataki …

"Nevertheless, to me it was always him, only him. Now I accept that it wasn't normal; I surely had a serious condition because such fixation was not healthy. Of course, regarding my own sexuality, my awakening …it has to be him. Noting would ever change that. I don't know how such idea got implanted in my mind, well, actually I know, considering how crazy I was about the boy; but how the idea actually became a landmark in my mind? I never passed of certain point with any guy; I just couldn't -not even trying. There was a barrier in my mind that now I think it maybe has anything to do with Arnold...

Well, I ended leaving all that behind…. Before you, I hadn't actually dated in years … well I went out with some guys but it never went beyond some kissing…stuff. With you… we never went beyond that point either. With you I was up to, though, as you should remember –I was kind of mortified of what you'd think of me for being still a virgin- but I never got to know if I would be able to … get to the end. I think I'd do… You know I was kind of stiff at the beginning, so when you started... making us stop…well … you were there…"

"Was it actually your first time?"

She took an intake before nod. There was a strange tinge in his voice that made the hair of her nape bristle "Were you virgin, then?" Helga lowered her head feeling ashamed

There was a long paused where Helga could feel her nape burning under his gaze. Only God knew what he was thinking. Helga's lips became a thin line as she dealt with the lump that blocked her throat. Then bent down because couldn't resist to be scrutinized that intensely and even crouched down when her knees began to tremble. "Did you like it?" James' voice was harsh and low. She didn't answer, just remained crouched, her mandible tense. "Was he kind? Did he do justice to your dreams?" Helga closed her eyes. She recognized her bad acting but … did she deserve this?

Yes, she deserved it. If she were in his position, she knew she would be even more hostile. She fought to contain her sobs, then adding the lump in her throat, forced her to finally gasp for air. An eternity had passed before he spoke again.

"I'd never guessed that" his voice was hoarse "When I stopped seeing you I was sure you'd become one of those … forward... girls. You were way too brazen for your own good" he clicked his tongue. "I guess looks can be deceiving."

"I regretted it" she mumbled "I regretted it even before it ended" a sob finally escaped. She needed to say it aloud. "It was … it was as always before, you know; it shouldn't have gone beyond that point- but it was illogical - it should be right, I mean, it was Arnold after all, right? It should be right, not awkward…" she spoke still whispering; she finally stood and walked slowly along the wall.

"I… the next morning I woke up with the strange knowledge that everything had changed; as the aftermath of a disaster. As if the world… as if the bubble that enclosed my world had burst out and only ruins remained. I knew my actions were wrong, I knew I'd caused the tragedy, but my mind was strangely calmed at the sight of the disaster. Well, no properly calmed. I knew there was a storm out there still waiting for me; but regarding Arnold, his name or existence meant nothing to me anymore, nothing at all; as if I have been emptied of him, as if he has been washed out of me. His presence wasn't comforting anymore, but undesirable -because... recalled my failure- and kind of hatred because … well, it was as if the weight of his selfish acting throughout the years finally fell onto me, making me became conscious of the magnitude of my stubbornness and my obsession. But mainly, the principal thing coming out from the wreckage –the storm that was still outside -was the irreparable fact that I failed to you; that I cheated on you. That I overlooked what we had and that I put an end to us…

"I couldn't bring myself to answer you that day or the next. I didn't want to imagine your reaction once you knew it. I assure you that not even for a moment I intended to hide it from you. I'd have no peace and I could never act normal in front of you again...

"Arnold came the next day. I don't know what he was thinking, I'm sure I didn't make a promise, but he came as if we were into something. All I remember is having seen him so … insignificant, so little thing. I asked him to go away; I didn't want to see him or hear or talk about that; it was a mistake; period. He insisted, saying that he was there for me now, that he was ready. He kept coming up for days, declaring endless love, claiming that he always know about me being in love with him and that he'd felt the same way for years and was only waiting for me to man up and confess to him again…

"Can you believe it? The idiot wanted me to recognize before him my love. What did that mean? That it would be the only way I'd deserve his love? The bastard! He never needed a confession form anyone else before start something! I don't know what kind of love he felt if it was that conditioned! And that … '_he always knew' … _That meant that he saw me all those times grieving for him, every time he had a new girlfriend –for _so long, for years _- and did nothing? I don't know if people think I'm being vengeful but he doesn't deserve I waste one more second of my life on him" She paused to breathe deeply several times before continuing.

"I avoided him lately, but I finally talked to him days ago. With both -you and him- out of my life, I had time to make up my mind and come to a decision. I would be a fool if I still harbored hope regarding our thing. You hadn't picked any of my calls and that was all the evidence I needed; still I had to contact you somehow to end things well. It has to be done…

"And I needed to be level with him as well; not because of him but because of me. I needed that closure. So I was forthright, I told him flatly that I didn't love him anymore; I didn't feel the obligation to defend it because it just … pop, and it was gone. The old Helga surely had forgiven everything: his stupid idea about he'd only took me if I confessed first; the fact that he disregarded my feelings -and supposedly his own- to a second place when getting any other girl seemed more important; the fact that he ignored my silent misery for years; everything… I'd have forgiven everything if I still loved him, -which is pathetic and sick by itself in an unbearable way- but the truth was that the love was gone, it was past. What I wished for years was finally there now: I didn't love him anymore. Not a little bit; nada; nichts.

She sighed deeply wanting to confess everything to finally to be ready to move on

"But I also know he's not culprit of my obsessions."

She went on, feeling more at ease

"I know you probably think all this stuff had nothing to do with you, so I say sorry again for bringing it up. I know it's uncomfortable for you. But, you know? I didn't actually write down there all I wanted you to know. I appreciate you let me express here because … the reality is that you are indeed involved here; you've been here all along. You were here when the foundation of this fall started. I failed to recognize it then, but I'm very aware now. I always thought I knew myself too fucking well to pass over such a big issue but, boy I was wrong! I guess it had been that way for so long and had been repeated and repeated endlessly that I failed to realize when it wasn't there anymore. Or maybe I realized but I couldn't discern it until it was late…

"I'm so angry to myself for all the time lost loving a boy who didn't worth it, but somehow love seems to end always that way to me. Did I tell you that I confess to him for first time when I was ten? The only thing I wanted was to know if he felt the same way; if he loved me back. You knew about my long struggling to catch my parents' attention … love… when I was a child. Well, it never worked. Miriam showed me her motherly love several times, but she was never permanently there for me. I just caught her attention for short periods, which was great but there were times when I really needed her and she wasn't there for me and even after I called vigorously her attention she didn't care; she forgot or was passed out or had more important things to do...

"Bob started to care for me in a bizarre way around middle school; he picked me up from wherever I was around town every night; he wanted to make sure that I had always a phone at hand, some money, that had had dinner and he had his job done. Though, I have to recognize that he always wanted to know if I was fooling around … with boys, you know; and in keep me safely away from them. Around that time, he –not Miriam- gave me _The Talk_… A year later he dragged me to help him in the store and I think things started to get better after that because, even when he was never affectionate, he at least listened to me –ideas for the store, random talking about family or school, plans, friends –he finally learned Phoebe's name- … well …" she shrugged "… the thing is that all my childhood and youth what I really wanted was to know that they loved me, admired me or at least they liked me despite I'd never excelled or never be as accomplished as Olga. Phoebe was the only one, always unconditionally there for me… and you … but you were just a surreal memory …

"I was always aware of my unworthiness; about my ugliness … I never received a second glance or flirtatious remarks from boys until the day I burned in their little minds that I was a girl that could tempt them faster than any of the sweet girls they used to like. But what was the point? Why does love has to play so hard to catch? Why I have to risk my name, to adventure my heart to be worthy? Why I have to expose all of myself? … Olga just has to be born to be loved; Phoebe's parents love and overprotect her; Rhonda...

'_Happiness is not easy; it doesn't come to you as a present'_ she then remembered.

"You always said that happiness was inside you … What did life do to you to think that way, James? Is because that that you were so keen to marry someone you barely knew? Am … Was I more trustful to you than love; than Judy's love?" her voice wavered.

James shifted uneasily his weight before answer somewhat menacingly.

"You better don't step in there."

"Why?" she almost shouted "You never told me why? Why did you want me? Me? I know that we used to have a good time … and that we got along very well –incredible well in fact. There was always chemistry or empathy or whatever you'd like to call it because I know you don't like that word- we … we… we were great together!" she pronounced almost breathless. His dark silhouette remained motionless. "There was always spark when we were close…" she paused "Was that it, right?" she opened her eyes at the realization "You just wanted …" she stopped, shaking her head.

"There's no point in speculating anymore" she swallowed, feeling suddenly drained "I spoiled it; wherever this was leading to, I spoiled it." she paused, turning around and walking wearily towards the couch, placing her pink purse on it, then she turned to him again, aware that he had been silent for a while and probably even more exhausted than her and realizing she should leave him alone to get some rest before the big day awaiting for him.

"Well… the point of this meeting was closing this thing down; leaving this experience behind and hoping for moving on eventually" she cleared her throat to get rid of the sadness of her voice "I've said what I wanted you to know …" she paused to say with stronger voice "I'm deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I'd never be able to thank you all the good things you brought to my life and... finally ... even when I know I don't deserve it, I wish you'd eventually forgive me for ruining this… but hey!" she laughed bitterly "You'd probably end thinking '_good riddance, I couldn't have done it any better on my own'_ … right? … but you know …"

"Just shut up, for heaven sake!" he spat hatefully "Don't you dare to put your words in my mouth! You don't know me at all, so don't come saying you know me, my feelings and what's in my head…"

"What's in your head, then?" Helga didn't flinched "Do you really think I don't know you? Just look at you! That pretty head is full of plans, projects, schemes … you're a man with a cold head and a big job, James. You'll be alright. In fact, I assume that you're doing already fine if your success tonight is a proof. These last weeks surely helped you to realize the big and unnecessary mistake you had put yourself into. I think your immediate reaction was completely understandable. Of course, I know it had to hurt to be in that position. The fact that a silly brat had cheated on you must have been a blow hard to take -mainly to that big pride of yours- but as I assured you before, for my part the thing won't run around. I told people that you've wanted to marry and I wasn't ready yet. It's a good excuse, people take it easily and with the news of your engagement…"

"How simple, right?" he said dryly. "So everything is already settled?"

"Is there something else you want to add?"

"You just said I'm already okay, didn't you?" James didn't even try this time to keep his cool, he was frenzied, throwing his arms out frantically and his face was rabid "You've just spoken for me. What did you left for me to say, huh? Now I just have to swallow my rage, my wish for revenge, my wish to beat the face of that son of a bitch?"

"Well, I'm here now. This is the moment to say whatever you want to say" Helga didn't recoil at his belligerence.

"You're not the one I need to beat"

"Why not?" she walked towards him but stopped at good distance "I was the one who betrayed you, not Arnold; he wasn't in a relation with you. He owed you nothing"

"I can't believe you are still protecting him" he jeered.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm only making clear that I was the one who failed here. I'm the one that should receive your wrath... It's like Judy's - who took it after me when you were the one who hurt her."

"Judy has nothing to do with it. I'm not in a relationship with her, neither had been in years. She made a mistake and she's gonna pay for it ..."

"Come on, the girl's just fighting for what she consider hers! She is even working hard at your side. You're not gonna punish her for that mistake, are you?" his face contorted with disgust.

"You really can't repress that mouth, can you? You don't even know the half of it!" then exhaled exasperated, picking the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index "Judy and I were together for about a year, back in college, I mean in Yale. Do you have any idea how long ago was that?" he chuckled, shaking his head; "Exactly." Then ongoing in the same boisterous way he added "Now, I don't know why you girls held such long-lasting crushes but I cannot work that way. Whatever her feelings were, they're out of question here. She didn't expose them on time or in the proper way. Besides from the beginning it was clear she was here _working;_ she was hired with fully awareness of that tinny fact. It was written down with bold letters in her contract, just besides loyalty.

"Now, it results that she chose to ignore those clauses." He scoffed "Well, if you aren't loyal, you're out! There's no trust anymore. She's not longer in the team and _that_ has nothing to do with you _-but –with- my- work_. Is that clear?" he exhaled long "Now, regarding your lover… I don't understand your need of defending him and lately I don't care, neither I care about how you'd manage to get involved with him again but even when …"

"I'm not!"

James made an exasperated gesture with his hand to silence her.

"… I'm not gonna pursuit a revenge against him but if he _ever_ crosses my path again, he's gonna regret it. Understand? Go to warn him if you want. Now, you -hell of a girl -_listen up- and- listen well…"_ he made a pause that charged the air in an incredible way "You put me through a fucking hell!" he hissed "You're nobody here to even dream accomplishing something like that. I let you become close and you betrayed my trust. You made a fool of me, you Helga Pataki! The only one girl I ever thought to marry. The only girl I ever respected because I really wanted to do things properly. You were going to be the last girl I'd ever woo and I was willing to give you a right courtship; I was relishing every single step in our relationship; every goofy outing; every foolish session on the couch! Those are the answers you should've looked for and not your dirty suppositions about some physic inability or an old paralyzing guilty feeling!"

"I've never…"

"I listened to all your stupid rant, didn't I? Then allow me to end mine!" he stomped towards her a bit. In the semidarkness of the room, Helga could see his face knotted by anger and that the dark eyes held a strange glimmering "I really liked you. Despite knowing you had _that_ emotional attachment I really liked you. I thought you were over it or at least, that you were capable of keeping it at bay in order to get something better. -Think whatever you want of my arrogance, I don't give a damn-. I know you since you were a child and I always assumed you were a smart, practical girl; but guess I was wrong seeing how you couldn't keep yourself from that crap of true love and romantic fantasies." James started to walk up and down in his spot. When he talked again his voice wasn't that angry.

"But in other hand, I'm aware that you're not responsible for the fact that I might have appeared too early in your life. You're 21 and an engagement was probably too much for you to manage. That awareness for my part does not exculpate you from the fact that you betrayed me; nor that fucking dickhead for messing with what wasn't his!" he looked at her now condescending. "Have you realized that that asshole only wanted you when saw you lost, never before? It'd be good to keep that in mind before you two start giving each other goofy looks."

"I'm over him now" Helga mumbled to herself. His rant still echoed in her mind while he was stalling, taking his time before going on… she breathed. He'd said what he wanted her to know, concise and cold, just as himself -James the politician.

He, however, let see his inner passionate being; that other side of him that she was familiar with and used to be kind and a teaser and now she was longing, now he was lost … the pain in her chest became sharply acute that instant.

"Whatever" he huffed unenthusiastically "Now, if there isn't anything else to add, I guess here is where we part ways." Helga wondered if she'd heard a slight wavering in his voice, but of course she discarded it because it was her who wavered after feeling a heavy weight in her guts. That was it, the end.

She supported her hands on the armchair as she got a grip on herself. Her head spun. She observed as he ran his hands through his hair in that fashion of him that showed his irritation; and then rested them in his waist, pushing back his jacket and showing off his fitting faint lavender shirt.

_Damn fragile veil - damn iron curtain – that keep his warmness –mercilessly away - from my yearning hands…_

"I've spoken my mind and I'm ready to get over this. I thank you the decency of give back a family jewel. I have to warn you about Edward, though. He's out of your reach even if he's the one who looks for you, understand?" His voice was then full with disrespect "and lastly … despite what politeness dictates, unfortunately I can't tell it has been a pleasure dealing …"

"I still have something else to say" her unsteady voice cut him off. He snorted, turning all his body to see her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to cut it off somewhere. Next chapter will be here soon, I , promise. I just need to translate and double check the Spanish version, so, id you want me to go faster you should leave a review to let me know it. It'd be all the fuel I need, well, and time.  
**

**I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett and Viacom do. **

**I don't own any other TM mentioned here or in the rest of the story. They are here only as background.**

**This fic is a work of fiction based on the series and characters mentioned up there. Any resemblance to real persons or situations is entirely coincidental. OC and situations are product of the my imagination.**

**I own only the plot and the OC characters. **

**See you soon and thank you to my faithful reviewers.**

**W. Long, long ago. About December 2011. Last revision July, 2013.**

**P. August 2nd, 2013  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 50**

**CRACKING THE NUT  
**

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold! / Oye Arnold! or any other TM mentioned in here. **

**I own the OC and the plot. **

**After this there are only two chapters left: the final chapter and the epilogue. I also want to remind you beforehand that this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Let's get going...**

* * *

"Well… the point of this meeting was closing this thing down; leaving this experience behind and hoping for moving on eventually" she cleared her throat to get rid of the sadness of her voice "I've said what I wanted you to know …" she paused to say with stronger voice "I'm deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I'd never be able to thank you all the good things you brought to my life and... finally ... even when I know I don't deserve it, I wish you'd eventually forgive me for ruining this… but hey!" she laughed bitterly "You'd probably end thinking '_good riddance, I couldn't have done it any better on my own'_ … right? … but you know …"

"Just shut up, for heaven sake!" he spat hatefully "Don't you dare to put your words in my mouth! You don't know me at all, so don't come saying you know me, my feelings and what's in my head…"

"What's in your head, then?" Helga didn't flinched "Do you really think I don't know you? Just look at you! That pretty head is full of plans, projects, schemes … you're a man with a cold head and a big job, James. You'll be alright. In fact, I assume that you're doing already fine if your success tonight is a proof. These last weeks surely helped you to realize the big and unnecessary mistake you had put yourself into. I think your immediate reaction was completely understandable. Of course, I know it had to hurt to be in that position. The fact that a silly brat had cheated on you must have been a blow hard to take -mainly to that big pride of yours- but as I assured you before, for my part the thing won't run around. I told people that you've wanted to marry and I wasn't ready yet. It's a good excuse, people take it easily and with the news of your engagement…"

"How simple, right?" he said dryly. "So everything is already settled?"

"Is there something else you want to add?"

"You just said I'm already okay, didn't you?" James didn't even try this time to keep his cool, he was frenzied, throwing his arms out frantically and his face was rabid "You've just spoken for me. What did you left for me to say, huh? Now I just have to swallow my rage, my wish for revenge, my wish to beat the face of that son of a bitch?"

"Well, I'm here now. This is the moment to say whatever you want to say" Helga didn't recoil at his belligerence.

"You're not the one I need to beat"

"Why not?" she walked towards him but stopped at good distance "I was the one who betrayed you, not Arnold; he wasn't in a relation with you. He owed you nothing"

"I can't believe you are still protecting him" he jeered.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm only making clear that I was the one who failed here. I'm the one that should receive your wrath... It's like Judy's - who took it after me when you were the one who hurt her."

"Judy has nothing to do with it. I'm not in a relationship with her, neither had been in years. She made a mistake and she's gonna pay for it ..."

"Come on, the girl's just fighting for what she consider hers! She is even working hard at your side. You're not gonna punish her for that mistake, are you?" his face contorted with disgust.

"You really can't repress that mouth, can you? You don't even know the half of it!" then exhaled exasperated, picking the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index "Judy and I were together for about a year, back in college, I mean in Yale. Do you have any idea how long ago was that?" he chuckled, shaking his head; "Exactly." Then ongoing in the same boisterous way he added "Now, I don't know why you girls held such long-lasting crushes but I cannot work that way. Whatever her feelings were, they're out of question here. She didn't expose them on time or in the proper way. Besides from the beginning it was clear she was here _working;_ she was hired with fully awareness of that tinny fact. It was written down with bold letters in her contract, just besides loyalty.

"Now, it results that she chose to ignore those clauses." He scoffed "Well, if you aren't loyal, you're out! There's no trust anymore. She's not longer in the team and _that_ has nothing to do with you _-but –with- my- work_. Is that clear?" he exhaled long "Now, regarding your lover… I don't understand your need of defending him and lately I don't care, neither I care about how you'd manage to get involved with him again but even when …"

"I'm not!"

James made an exasperated gesture with his hand to silence her.

"… I'm not gonna pursuit a revenge against him but if he _ever_ crosses my path again, he's gonna regret it. Understand? Go to warn him if you want. Now, you -hell of a girl -_listen up- and- listen well…"_ he made a pause that charged the air in an incredible way "You put me through a fucking hell!" he hissed "You're nobody here to even dream accomplishing something like that. I let you become close and you betrayed my trust. You made a fool of me, you Helga Pataki! The only one girl I ever thought to marry. The only girl I ever respected because I really wanted to do things properly. You were going to be the last girl I'd ever woo and I was willing to give you a right courtship; I was relishing every single step in our relationship; every goofy outing; every foolish session on the couch! Those are the answers you should've looked for and not your dirty suppositions about some physic inability or an old paralyzing guilty feeling!"

"I've never…"

"I listened to all your stupid rant, didn't I? Then allow me to end mine!" he stomped towards her a bit. In the semidarkness of the room, Helga could see his face knotted by anger and that the dark eyes held a strange glimmering "I really liked you. Despite knowing you had _that_ emotional attachment I really liked you. I thought you were over it or at least, that you were capable of keeping it at bay in order to get something better. -Think whatever you want of my arrogance, I don't give a damn-. I know you since you were a child and I always assumed you were a smart, practical girl; but guess I was wrong seeing how you couldn't keep yourself from that crap of true love and romantic fantasies." James started to walk up and down in his spot. When he talked again his voice wasn't that angry.

"But in other hand, I'm aware that you're not responsible for the fact that I might have appeared too early in your life. You're 21 and an engagement was probably too much for you to manage. That awareness for my part does not exculpate you from the fact that you betrayed me; nor that fucking dickhead for messing with what wasn't his!" he looked at her now condescending. "Have you realized that that asshole only wanted you when saw you lost, never before? It'd be good to keep that in mind before you two start giving each other goofy looks."

"I'm over him now" Helga mumbled to herself. His rant still echoed in her mind while he was stalling, taking his time before going on… she breathed. He'd said what he wanted her to know, concise and cold, just as himself -James the politician.

He, however, let see his inner passionate being; that other side of him that she was familiar with and used to be kind and a teaser and now she was longing, now he was lost … the pain in her chest became sharply acute that instant.

"Whatever" he huffed unenthusiastically "Now, if there isn't anything else to add, I guess here is where we part ways." Helga wondered if she'd heard a slight wavering in his voice, but of course she discarded it because it was her who wavered after feeling a heavy weight in her guts. That was it, the end.

She supported her hands on the armchair as she got a grip on herself. Her head spun. She observed as he ran his hands through his hair in that fashion of him that showed his irritation; and then rested them in his waist, pushing back his jacket and showing off his fitting faint lavender shirt.

_Damn fragile veil - damn iron curtain – that keep his warmness –mercilessly away - from my yearning hands…_

"I've spoken my mind and I'm ready to get over this. I thank you the decency of give back a family jewel. I have to warn you about Edward, though. He's out of your reach even if he's the one who looks for you, understand?" His voice was then full with disrespect "and lastly … despite what politeness dictates, unfortunately I can't tell it has been a pleasure dealing …"

"I still have something else to say" her unsteady voice cut him off.

He snorted, turning all his body to see her with an unreadable expression.

She walked slowly towards him, still standing some good ten feet away. Holding the purse she had been using as a shield tonight, she opened it as if searching for something when in reality she was just avoiding his eyes as she got close. She didn't want to see his expression because she knew it'd dishearten her.

Her breath was superficial when she finally made a halt in front of him. She knew this time she wouldn't be able to hold her tears back but regarding what she was about to do, it was an insignificance. She blinked before finally turning her eyes up to find his. He had stepped back reflexively at her closeness and had been watching the fumbling of her hands before stare at her.

The eyes she met weren't as hostile as she supposed they'd be. They seemed restrained and had a dark shade of grey discernible despite the dim light. A hint of fear lay in their depths but her mind couldn't process the find. They roamed her face before stopping on hers. She held her breath as a shudder ran through her body. _God, how I love him!_ Then she exhaled through her mouth and tried to talk but not a sound came out.

She cleared her throat before start again.

"I … I need … I need to tell you one last thing. Something I didn't write in the letter to not annoy you again like …" she trailed off, lowering her sight "… last time. I also missed talking about it on purpose because I assumed it was something you wouldn't want to know –no, it isn't another sordid detail about … _that"_ she clarified before he'd cut her. She perceived faintly the alcohol in his breath and how his hands become tight fists, however she went on bravely "… but seeing we are now at this point I need to say it" she swallowed a sob "… and I think you should know it."

She stopped to control the sobs and clear her throat again; fixing her sight on his purple and black stripped tie instead of his face. She realized his shirt wasn't actually lavender but blue, but somehow its knit made look like it.

"I actually know why I fell out of that lifelong infatuation so easily and why my _accomplishment_ at finally getting him means nothing to me now …" she stopped when she realized he'd leaned slightly back; then went on unhurriedly.

"Probably you'd think that the value of my love is meager; that is worthless as it seemed to think my parents and Arnold for so long. Maybe it's because I was precisely meager to say it out proudly but, you know? … I always feared rejection …" her eyes burnt with the collected tears. After a deep inhalation she went on in a whisper "… Always thought it was hard to say '_I love you'_, but I've just realized that there's no challenge at all in saying those three little words… but in the agonizing fear of not receiving an _'I love you too'_ in return."

She let out a sob before she steeled herself to raise her sight to look at him straight in the face. The thick tears blurring her vision finally fell down when she went on.

"I love you, James. I fell for you without realizing until it was too late and now, for once, I'm not afraid of saying it aloud because I know there's nothing lying there for us … I have no hopes … I just wanted you to know it."

There. That was it. She inhaled deeply…

Then retracted slightly and pulled him down by his tie. _"I love you"_ she repeated before kissing him.

Her skin sprang and her ears thumped when her wet salty lips grazed his. Then she moaned, grieving for this beautiful contact knowing it was lost forever. James gave out a shake and then froze. Helga pulled away just in time to see him trembling in an almost scary way and drawing out his arms, readying to push her.

She turned around and ran to the door. Her heart sank to her feet while she fought with the knob as she unlocked it, then threw the door open, fleeing to the stairs.

_Why was it locked?_

Then, listening his swearing and his rushed steps behind her, she ran down the stairs. She could feel his anger cutting the air; then his hands reaching for her, just about to grasp her arm but she dodged him knowing she'd have a very bad time if he got her. She'd almost made it to the next level when his thunderous voice made the hair of her nape bristle.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Helga was yanked back by the hair. She cried out, crashing violently against him. His ferocity shocked her. She never thought he could be violent; she never thought he'd be dangerous, ever. All of a sudden, she was frightened. Her mind switched to a surviving mode like when she was a child.

"I'm leaving now, okay?"

"Not before I'm done!" the voice against her head was so crude that she trembled in panic. James held her tightly against him, circling her in steel as his free hand went to grasp her jaw.

Helga felt like in a tunnel, her vision focused on the exit at the end of the hall. She _had _to escape. Shaking her head violently, she didn't stop fighting to get herself free. She fought wildly, steadily until she got her left arm free. Disregarding it'd hurt, she pulled out the other arm fiercely until it slid off from his grip; then bolted the few steps left, cursing inwardly Miriam and her so called sexy pumps.

She had reached the last step when her arm was grasped again. She planted her feet on the ground, evading this time getting trapped and fought once more against him. She was about to set herself free again when he locked her arms and pushed her roughly to the wall; her forehead throbbed but a bump wasn't her biggest concern. She gulped. She was completely trapped.

"You think only you have something else to say, huh?" he slurred against her nape. Her alarms went off. She was about to cry for help when his hand came to seal her mouth. His heavy breathing was frightening "I wasn't completely honest here either, you know? … Just like you. But have been years on my side…_YEARS!_" her head quaked with the power of his voice. "You know how it is, right? How hard is to live pretending all the time?" Helga felt his nose nudging through her hair until the base of her nape and then his breath on her neck. "Damn You!" She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Don't hurt me, please!" she asked against his hand. In her panicked state what she most feared was that things became physical, violently physical.

She couldn't believe this was happening. James's a politic! He was a damn, cold, fucking planner. He was the quintessence of a civilized man…. She breathed hard several times, fearing she'd be beaten to pulp any moment…

But something in his forced breathing and the frantic trembling of the hands that imprisoned her told her to hold on- just for a moment- _hold on, hold on._ Her mind was in turmoil. If only she could concentrate… _focus … focus…_

Okay … maybe she was wrong; maybe he was hurt. Maybe it wasn't only his pride what was offended.

And maybe those deeply hurt feelings were working their way out of his tight control, yearning to be exposed.

"I'll listen … okay? ... Sorry…" her voice revealed her fear. James stopped pushing but the heavy breath on her neck still scared her "It's just… I ran because … because … I know I couldn't bear your rejection…" her voice wavered "… more insults..." she gasped _"I'm not that strong."_

The heavy silence made her know the guys were aware of the crisis.

She breathed agitatedly, waiting warily for his reaction. He embraced her tighter and his breathing seemed to lessen; then she felt his nose moving in slow circling motions against the back of her head and she closed her eyes.

"Do you think I am?" he spoke finally in a whisper. "You almost destroyed me."

Helga held her breath and opened her eyes…. She felt then his lips touching the over sensitive skin in the back of her neck and her body responded with vehemence. She cursed inwardly. She'd slap herself if she could. Was she nuts already? She shut her eyes close, trying to restrain the reaction of her body.

James sucked air deeply before speak again.

"I didn't come to you … and proposed … because I needed to ease my guilt. I'd never marry to ease my guilt… Marriage is a serious business…" he inhaled again, long and deeply, his hands released her wrists and slid slowly along her arms, helping the excited skin. Helga let her breath out, trying to shake her mind off his touch and concentrate...

"I didn't come either to make up for what my father would have done to yours. That's a dirty trick, but that's absolutely not important now." Helga felt his form retract just to stop crushing her, but his breathe was still on her neck, his soft voice in her ear "I'm just a foolish weirdo who walked into the beepers store once again … to tempt my fate … to see if I could take a glimpse of a girl who refused to leave my mind … and who was completely unaware of my torment" he ended in a whisper.

She trembled from hair to toes.

His lips grazed the back of her neck again. Helga gasped, throwing her head back as he kissed the spot behind her ear. She lost her mind completely when he embraced her tightly and dug his teeth into her skin. Her knees finally gave. She felt herself being raised in the air and carried up towards the top of the stairs where he placed her on the floor and made her turn around.

There, he pushed her to the wall and demanded her lips. Whimpering, she carried her arms around his neck. He had a faint tang of whiskey, but thanks God, tasted as deliciously crude as ever. His scent and cologne mixed with his warmness filled her senses and she became weightless.

"_God, I missed you!_" she sought. When she pulled together some strength, she slid her hands under his jacket and griped his shirt, pulling it out from under his pants. She needed to touch him, right now, in direct, it was like a fever, so when finally touched him she wheezed. Little bumps were spread all over the warm skin of his back and made her feel great.

Still, she let him take control; it couldn't be other way. She knew she couldn't fight against him even if she wanted. James kissed her just as ferociously as the first day; on her bed long ago and in a darkened street under the frond of an old oak tree recently: almost hurting her. His body forced into hers and his hands held her head secure, as if he feared she'd disappear. He kissed her with such urgency that she let him have his way, letting him to do whatever he wanted with her mouth, with her all. Then he raised her up against the wall and she embraced him with her legs. Grunting, he pressed his hips into hers and stopped kissing to speak feverishly, his nose against hers.

"Don't ever do that again, understand? ... I was crazy … I thought I'd kill that bastard!"

James grabbed her jaw to see her as her head shook.

"Never again, I promise." She swore as new tears came down. "I'm so sorry"

He continued observing her intently for some more moments before slid his fingers in her cheek and then his thumb to her lips.

"It's you … _God, it's you!_ I can't believe I almost let you go again." His thumb played with her lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth. "I was so mad at you, so mad. You really damaged me" she was in awe, silently contemplating the beautiful man before her "You are my drug, didn't you realize it? I want you … only you… only you…" He mumbled as for himself "If you hadn't kissed me I'd be lost now … _God_!" James embraced her tightly "I'm mad, I'm mad about you, Helga Pataki, as mad as I never thought I could be." The voice against her hair turned dejected "… and you didn't have idea, right? You didn't even remember me."

"James …"

"No, I know you don't. I was just a forgotten memory, a surreal memory … you in change, have haunted me for years."

"James…"

"Let me say it, I need to say it. You don't have idea how I fought this feeling; how I denied it for so long, because it was born from a reckless act, from my most primitive self …"James looked into her eyes "… but it was there … always there -so tiny, so resilient – but then I came … looking for you… almost chasing after you … and I had no peace anymore. It was so hard to pretend I was just having a good time when I wanted you so badly … this feeling was burning me alive" James pushed her again and hid his face in her neck, taking a whiff of her.

Helga rendered speechless. She searched his face, he wasn't smiling. His expression was resolute and his brows were furrowed. His eyes were dark, as a forest in shadows and she saw there desperation and tenderness and fear and love, so much love in them. She whimpered softly.

"I love you" she wept. She saw his lips curving in a smile and nodding observing her face.

"Is this for real? Do you really love me?" she nodded seeing his face. He kissed her "My dreams never went that far. I always thought you'd be shocked if you ever knew … that you'd end rejecting me"

She shook her head, beaming. Tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

"Why I'd..."

"Because it's wrong, it's insanity. How do you love me if I'm just a kinky old man that fell in love with a child?"

"You didn't love me when I was a child."

"I don't know, I think I did … _God!_ I can't believe I'm now daring to say it…" he murmured amazed "…when I denied it for so long. I couldn't reconcile the fact that I had acted that way; that _that_ was my acting, that _it _was me. That I'd kissed a little girl and I loved it...

"But over time, when finally I accepted my acting and reconciled with myself, I tried to move on …and it was then when I found myself seeing everything as if I were you. I started to criticize the world with your voice; assessing my friends and … well everyone, everything … with your words and your expressions. I don't know how it happened but I became you. It was as if your essence or your spirit came into me and transformed me. I was no longer myself but a mix of you and me… I missed you so badly that it hurt. I tried to replace you with everyone, with every girl I knew and there was no one, not a single one who was like you." Helga's eyes turned down "I need to be honest here. I had to keep going, even if I knew that another part of me was out there, living her life, fighting her battles, trying to get the love of a certain boy –yes, I knew you wouldn't renounce to him –but I had to accept it. You weren't mine, Helga. You weren't even close. You were forbidden. I had to go on with my life."

"Did you have many girlfriends?" he looked into her eyes then shrugged "Did you see someone else these past…?"

He shook his head.

"They weren't you." he looked down and sighed. "Then there was my concern about you. Melissa knew… and she helped me out… keeping me on some news. She met Rhonda at the club and knew you two were friends…. Edward was also aware of your existence but he didn't know you at all. He pitied me. Both of them pitied me because they thought I'd never admit I was in love with you and would never make a move on you. And they were right because I thought it was a mistake; that it was madness … but then, I saw you. Black Friday three years ago, you were out, throwing hoops in the courts... Well, it was dark and I didn't actually see you, but knowing you were around woke something inside me that was never put to rest again. I think it was after that day that I understood I was lost in love with you and that I'd have to do something with this feeling…

"It wasn't easy, though. I realized you were surrounded by young boys and I was older and by far out of your league. I started hating young boys then; they were everywhere and they were … hearty and handsome … and any of them could do better than me. I hated blonds the most - I almost punched Edward earlier tonight when I saw him touching you. I hated him for being young and blond … because he couldn't wipe that silly smile of his face and because he realized I was dying with jealousy…" James growled "He even had the nerve to challenge me!" he took in a deep breath "Well, it took actually months for me to start thinking that I could actually court you; that I could try to make you fell for me..." he paused "Did you ever think of me? At least once?"

Her mouth curved down.

"I missed you terribly when you disappeared. I was scared for the way things went out of control, but I thought you'd made me know somehow we were okay. We were friends after all." She sighed "But I never thought about us as a couple. I just… it seemed … just … no right."

James nodded, forlorn.

Helga nudged her nose against his to wipe the sadness from his eyes. She was ecstatic. It was like a dream. Like those girlish dreams she had long ago when she danced around with a broom on the roofs. But it was better; a thousand times better because she now was in James' arms, touching him, smelling him, listening to him saying he loved her; he loved her; he was mad about her. And he was so beautiful, so perfect…

"Well... I knew that at least you found me attractive once" he smiled slyly.

Helga looked into his eyes remembering.

"I used to scold myself because I found you beautiful despite being in love with someone else." She crinkled her nose "I believed I was cheating on him."

James chuckled, then said astounded

"You, pretty thing, checked me out the very day we met."

She giggled.

"I hated realizing Olga's husband would be more handsome than mine." She pouted, caressing the outline of his face.

"Why did you kiss me? In your bedroom, you said you started everything and… it's right. I had blocked it. But the true is that you led me. You made me trip over and you kissed me."

"How could I let go the chance?" she grinned "You said: _'take a boy you like and kiss him'_ you put yourself under the spot … and you were tempting me all along. Besides … I knew there wouldn't be another opportunity" she smiled mischievously "Aren't you tired… of having me up here?

"Is there another place you'd like to be?" he looked right into her eyes. _God, he was handsome!_

"Mmmhmm…" she bit her lower lip "…maybe in your bed?" James smile faded and looked at her worriedly "I want you, James"

"You're sure that's what you want? I don't want you assenting just because you think it's what I want".

"Don't you want it?"

He snorted softly.

"Desperately. You have no idea what you've done to my body" he spoke softly against her jaw. Helga closed her eyes; her entire body stiffening and her skin bristling. "Right here …" his thumb kneaded just over her pubic bone "There's always a soreness … it's a dull pain … but at times is so intense that I have to curse you _… Helga_ … That's how badly I want you"

"Then take me now" she let out the air of her lungs and embraced him tighter.

James drew back to let her stand on her feet, observing her intently in silence. Then gave a step back, pointing to the stairs. Helga walked up, extending her hand to take his.

"Are you coming?" she asked guardedly in sight of his silence.

He nodded, walking up behind her. When they reached the next level he spoke

"You're coming on your own …" Helga stopped and turned to observe him, frowning. "I just want to be sure you're not being forced, because if you're not sure …"

"Of course I am!" she assured him "I want you, James. I've wanted you …" he placed his index on her lips.

"You were virgin until very recently, Helga... You said he was a mistake. I don't want to be another mistake…"

"Damn it, James! I should have forced you the night you proposed. You should be my first …" he cut her off again, stern.

"It would be a mistake too. I never expected you being a virgin… I didn't deserve take it from you; I've never been a saint…"

"Yack, yack, yack" Helga shook her head and ran up the last flight of stairs "Shut up and move it now if you don't want me forcing you…"

She was opening the heavy wooden door when was cupped up and attracted to his chest. The only thing she could see was his shirt and the knot of his tie and then absolute darkness and the sound of the door being bolted.

"I'd like to see you trying" he said amused.

She was placed on something soft and felt James' form retracting. Then a dim light turned on in a far corner. Helga realized she was in a big bed with a white quilt; she turned over and to make out the surroundings … the magenta intense in the wall where a copy of a countryside scene hung. James took off his jacket and his tie and came down capturing her lips. She closed her eyes when his weight pressed her to the mattress.

Everything faded then: the outer world, the late hour, the campaigns, those miserable past days… all she could feel was James: his hands, his lips, his scent … his warmness, his weight and that measured exigency. He kissed her lips, her neck, her arms… all the while slurring tender, loving words about her beauty or about her softness... Every inch touched burned with sensations she used to repress because made her feel vulnerable, but not anymore. She was ready. She closed her eyes and drowned into her perceptions.

In no long she realized she was doing nothing; nothing in change, only delighting in his attentions. She opened her eyes to find him pulling the end of her dress and struggling to slide it up. She straightened to let him take it off. He didn't seem surprised to see she wasn't wearing any bra, only straightened there, supported on his knees, contemplating her.

She tried to pay back the favor by unbuttoning his shirt but the damn tiny buttons were teasing her. She wasn't a patient woman so she dug her fingers in a gap and tore it open. A joyous laugh came from inside him. She surveyed his upper body before proceeding to slide her pale fingers in the patch of dark hair that spread out from the hollow of his chest our and continued downwards, beyond his belt…

His voice dragged her out of her fascination.

"You forgot the cuffs" he raised his hands.

"Damn cufflinks!" Helga sighed as she tried with forced patience to remove them. "Why don't you use buttons like the rest of people" When she undid them she found James silent, observing everything of her "What?"

"You're beautiful"

She scoffed, turning around and leaning to place the silver little pieces on the bedside table. He leaned behind her and kissed her shoulder; his hands roved her ribcage and kneaded her breast. She gasped. Those hands always knew exactly what to do. They weren't as those ones that pinched. He kneaded them with indolent, circular motions and then let the thumb go for the crown.

"_Jeez!"_ Helga gasped again, her body shuddered with every rove and then writhed when his lips reached that spot in her neck that had probably formed a permanent hickey.

He continued his caresses, his kisses that devastated her body as an anxiety-desperation was growing on and on inside her. Helga's subconscious flowed to nebulous images … cherished images … like the sunbeams between the treetops in the morning runs … then to James' old words speaking about love making, about it being technical and mechanical and … -James stopped to take off completely his ripped shirt and she turned around to face him and to help him to undo his pants. Once she opened them, she searched his lips and bit him.

"I understand the oddly tangible stuff now but…" he fell back and moved one side to another to get rid of his pants, then came back on his knees to kiss her again; digging his fingers in her hair to fix her head.

"But…?" he asked against her lips.

"_You have indeed fancy pants!"_

He laughed with gusto and pulled her up to seat on his lap.

James combed her hair and observed her face thoroughly; fingering the hairline in her forehead

"You're an angel" he mumbled tenderly "Do you know that your hair here has not color? It's almost white … golden white…" then shook his head, sighing "like platinum and tender gold…. And your freckles here…" he touched the bridge of her nose "…they're exactly thirteen. I always wanted to kiss every one of them"

Helga swooned as he kissed repeatedly that spot. She felt she could die this blissfully.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too" he locked eyes with her "You don't have idea how much."

Then he looked down at her body and embraced her tightly, relishing the contact of their skins. Helga pressed her chest against his and he grunted. She moaned delighting in the sensation of his hair brushing her naked breast. It felt _so_ good, _so_ intimate. She was learning what '_meant to be'_ actually meant: communion, belonging... _How she didn't realize on time? _She scolded herself_ No one else felt like him, not even Arnold._

Her hands caressed his back, feeling his muscles twitching under his firm skin; then came to his sides. There, she could feel the faint depression on his left flank, barely noticeable but she knew it was there despite have never seen it.

"Still hurts?"

He denied in a whisper.

She leaned to kiss the spot. '_Take care, please'_ she begged silently knowing how much he disliked talking about that. She then kissed his chest, his firm nipple, his shoulder, sliding her lips up to his neck and kissing there his style. He groaned and took her by the hips, pressing her down against all his healthy glory. Helga shuddered feeling her insides melting.

"You want me to beg, right?" she purred close to his ear

"Beg? Do you think I'll wait for your begging?" James pushed her down to the bed and slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips "I just hate seeing you put on a sexy bikini to go clubbing. It makes my blood boil. You made me become a jealous wreck."

Helga laughed as she lifted her hips to take it off, sluggishly.

"I put it on while you waited downstairs" she observed as his bright eyes followed ravenously her movements. "A girl can dream..." A vein in his collarbone bumped frenetic against his skin and a battle seemed to be developing under his blue boxers. Helga raised then her legs one at the time in front of him to take it off and threw the silky cloth to his face. Her legs fell sideways as she brought her body over to pull his underwear "I need you now!"

Like a blur, the room spun for a second until her back touched the bed and James was on his knees hovering above her. His boxer had disappeared. She gasped.

"But I didn't listen you begging and you said you'd do" he seized her hips with urgency "You didn't beg…" he repeated, sliding his thumbs down, pressing firmly her underbelly.

Helga squirmed, but stubbornly turned her head and bit her lips to prevent any word to go out. James jerked her towards him and she could feel his pulsating hardness grazing against her

"Huh?" he pressed himself harder.

Helga cursed as she straightened to look at him in the eye. An annoyed frown framed her blue sight. The dark green eyes were fixed on her. All the eagerness that was there but she knew he wouldn't give; if she was proud and obstinate he was ten times worst. Her breathing was frantic. '_What an adorable couple we'll be!'_ She tried to draw back but James's hands were like claws keeping her in place. She could feel his fervent bulge almost imploring … _'Shit!'_ She raised herself to say roughly.

"Damn it, James! Just fuck me now!"

With a grunt, James took her left ankle and raised it to his shoulder, then adjusted himself at the edge of her and stopped dead_. _"Fuck you?" It came as a wisp of breathe. "You want me to fuck you?

Helga's gasps halted when she raised her sight to found his stoic face and hard darkened sight. _God! That was torture._

"_Please…"_ she muttered, swallowing her pride the same instant she felt the brisk pressure. James' forced breathing became a long growl. She let out a muffled cry for the shock and the unexpected pain, and was breathless when his concerned face stopped in front of hers.

"Did I hurt you?" she swallowed hard before deny with her head. She had no idea it'd hurt again. He kissed the tears she hadn't realized had let out "It hurts?"

"Not now"

He watched her intently for a while as she took in and got used to the sensation of having him actually inside her. It felt… kind of intrusive and domineering… but fulfilling nevertheless…. Fulfilling and promising. Of course to her mind came reminiscences of a similar situation lived weeks before, but they were blurred and awkward; she shook her head to sweep off those thoughts. When James pulled back and thrust into her again and then again and again, she held her breath at the new perceptions. The poet in her searched for a word, the correct word – _Yielding? … Giving herself in … to him?_ She observed as he closed his eyes and his face seemed concentrated, his brow creased, his lips in a strange distortion, like trying to get tense but it was hard because they tended to be limp; _giving himself in … to her._

"Close your eyes." he said after a while, panting "Close your eyes… and relax" she did as she was told. She tried to relax but how could she know if she was it doing it okay? She focused in the perceptions instead. It felt actually great having him … _pulsating_ inside her; his contact, their ragged breathings, every move, the itching, the friction, even the transgression …and to him whole...being hers. There were moments when the sensations were so intense that she moaned… even cried… but it was hard to follow his rhythm all the time.

"I don't feel you, Helga" Of course James realized. "Relax…. Let the sensations… drag you…. Feel… inside you…. Hold me tighter … Tighten about me … and focus there … inside you" James guided between pants. He chuckled when she gripped his sides. "That's the idea but…"

"I know" she whined "…it's not easy"

"Just let yourself go…" he kept going but after some time, took her hips roughly and thrust against her feverishly, then let out a long exhalation and stopped, coming down to face her. "We're not done yet, okay? Take your time…" he spoke between gasps "… Don't over strain yourself … no yet… I'm just settling this … your time will come; okay, black kitty?"

She nodded, smiling at his evocation. They observed each other for long moments until he took both of her hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing every fingertip in a slow motion; then lacing her fingers with his and carrying them up beyond her head. Finally, he came down to kiss her again. His lips teased her mouth lusciously, deeply, dominantly. After some time, he let go her lips and relentlessly went down to her neck, then to her shoulder, to her armpit and finally to her breast. He didn't kiss but sucked it as a hungry baby as his hand came down to squeeze the other; and then start moving swiftly into her again and again until his thrusting became rhythmic. Helga shuddered, growling uncontrollably as James continued showing off his technique -learned who knew where- when, all of a sudden, he embraced her and made her roll over so she was up now straddling him.

"Now it's your turn. Lead the way, bucko"

Helga couldn't help but smile at his wit. He smiled back watching her as she took over the setting of the pace with energy; holding his breath as he observed raptly the bouncing of her breast. Helga knew she'd eventually get used to his intimate gaze, then realized it was easier _'let herself go' _ this position; it felt great. Soon she was so concentrated in how the variations in her thrusts altered and improved her pleasure when she realized her galloping had lost strength and she was breathless. She cursed. James attracted her to him and mumbled soothing words to ease her frustration but she knew he was also getting frustrated.

"You go ahead" she told him as she breathed with difficulty by the mouth, trying to calm the crazy beats of her heart. He shook his head one side to another.

"I still can wait…. Take your time, but … if it's hard … I can always help you"

She nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating in lessen her breathing… one … exhale … two… inhale … three … exhale … four ….

She nudged his nose before straightening again. His eyes shone in an indescribable way; she couldn't make out their changing color.

Helga observed the film of wetness covering his shoulders as she re-started thrusting her pelvis against his, slower this time; slower and deeper. James threw his head back, closing his eyes and biting his lips hard. Helga pushed deeper as she tightened her belly. He growled, taking her hips and pulling them hard against him, hitting her stride. Helga felt all her body set in fire; a fire that was born deep inside her; in the deeper spot he reached her. She opened her legs even more to deepen the sensation.

"_Helga!"_ he rumbled. Her thrusts became so uncontrolled and erratic that James held her firmly and started to shove back on his own to help her to keep the rhythm steady. She was getting frustrated and out of breath again and seeing him in agony didn't help at all.

'_My, oh my!' _she prayed to a god to whom her rational being didn't believed._ Help me through this now. Help me get over this shit now. –_she breathed deeply. _I'm a fighter, right? Right?_ … _Please_ … _ Help me get over with this… Help me get this shit over. Get this shit over. Get this shit over. Get this shit over_…

"Get this shit over…"_ Get this shit over- get … God!_' she gasped for air "Oh, my God! Oh my God" she cried out, but right then she felt as James dug his fingers in her skin, grasped her hips and rubbed them roughly against him, then let go and stopped "Damn it, James! I need… Awwwww" she growled "James? … James! … James! James! James! James! JAMES!" her body jerked, as if she had been reached by a bolt; her insides burst … then convulse; contracting and relaxing successively with uncontrolled spasms…. Her mind was like a wide, white, iridescent canvas and she felt like reaching the edge of a cliff and falling down, down, … down …then taking off … up to the sky… and disappearing…

_What a sensation_!... Happiness, fulfillment, joy … almightiness … primitiveness … She pushed down on him one last time. Hard and languidly at the time …. _Eternity…_

_Was that God?_

.

.

.

She came back down to earth after what seemed a timeless trip beyond the universe to hear her own throaty howl. She opened her eyes to see her love under her lost in his own ecstasy. He was still thrusting and clinging to her hips. Helga observed enraptured as he let out a long, profound grunt, brought his head and torso up and his face showed agony.

She tightened her belly.

"_I love you"_ her pristine voice made a smile grew difficulty between his spasms. After some moments, when his billows lessened, she laid on him. Her face was wet with tears.

"I love you ... I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you…" she pecked his shoulder and hid her face into his neck. She could feel the crazy beats of his heart against her lips. He hugged her and kissed her head. A little later, still panting he accused.

"You just want me because my money."

"Nope" laughing, she pulled up to see his eyes "I just want you because your dick…" she wheezed "… your flaunted technique… though the money helps" she shrugged.

He chortled.

"Would you ever let that go?" he snuggled his nose against hers "You're going to make me eat all my words, right?" he searched her breast with his lips but she flinched.

"No!" she fell from over him, but he was on top of her _tout-de-suit_.

"You already did and haven't even realized…" She furrowed her brow. James looked into her eyes, lovingly but questioning at the same time. "Did it worth … all the effort?"

She nodded categorically.

"To you?" she blinked.

He sighed, kissing her neck

"It had to be you, Helga. I'm bewitched… messed up…" he breathed deeply "I need you again. I'm not done yet" he whispered, looking restless.

"I thought you were…" she opened wide her eyes.

"I thought so too, but wasn't enough… If only you knew…" James inhaled deeply then kissed her still wet eyelids. "You're so …" he stopped to observe her piercingly, making her blush. "I can see you're still unaware but this _… intensity_… is not usual. This …fever … inside me … it's just getting worst. I never felt this way…" his eyes were still fixed on her. Helga raised her hand to touch his face "You have no idea the way you make me feel. The things you elicit from me…" he kissed the tip of her nose. "Your innocence brings the beast out of me" Helga observed him enthralled, then straightened to kiss him and rustle into his mouth.

"Then go for it. Do whatever you want with me…" she felt him setting on fire "…I'm at your mercy." James groaned as he kissed her and slid his hands along her sides until her hips and gripped them firmly, dragging them to him; then, without vacillation, charged into her again.

Helga watched him with half lidded eyes. He was hypnotized, observing everything of her, unashamedly; pulling her hips and shifting her legs at his please. He'd described himself as a beast … well, maybe not a beast but definitively this untamed, vigorous creature was irresistible… powerful…surreal. She felt her desire arising again; just underneath her navel, and there, deep down was hot, damp… she whimpered … but decided to let this one to him. He deserved it. He deserved everything.

Minutes later, her name was said between grunts and swearing; and she felt an indescribable joy seeing how he was getting lost into ecstasy, into her. All his body was tremulous, magnificent, perfect … as an earthy, naked god and was only hers; only hers in this fusion of pleasure and agony that was making love. She hurried a hand down to his balls and squeezed them -just for a second. He shuddered and let out an animal growl. Then raised a knee to support his weight on his feet and pushed harder against her. Seconds later he fell on her, compressing her and biting her jaw.

"You witch! Where did you… learn that?"

She giggled.

"Didn't stop reading … cheap papers … remember?" she answered with difficulty, pushing him up. James tried to laugh between his panting and didn't give, but stopped crushing her.

"You're crazy… as crazy as me … No... I'm even worst… I want you again. Just give me a minute"

Helga laughed, kissing him. "You don't have to hurry. We have the entire night."

"I'm not hurrying. I need you." he pressed himself against her again to prove his point and embraced her tightly. "Didn't you hear me? I'm mad about you, mad, _mad!_ You took me in and now I'm your responsibility" he laughed "…you don't know what you put yourself into. Now you're gonna pay for that fast you put me through"

"What fast?"

His face fell to the pillow. Helga observed him blushing. Despite his agitation, his blush grew to reach his neck. Deciding leaving him alone for now, she slid from under him and seated upright uncomfortably.

"I need a bathroom" he pointed a door but then grabbed her arm before she stood.

"Why?"

"I'm all … _you know!"_ she pointed down. He reached for his bed table and pulled a drawer open, then took out a white cotton undershirt.

"Here" he gave it to her. "I'm sorry I didn't have any condoms … I didn't even think …" James got upright quickly and searched her face, suddenly mortified "Helga, if … if you … Are you in control?" she shook her head, stunned "I don't want you pregnant… I mean … in fact I do … I'd love it, but you're too young. It'd be a crime to tie you down that way" he leaned to kiss her nose tenderly "First thing in the morning we'll go to some drugstore to get that pill. It's that okay?"

"I guess… I didn't remember …" she vacillated "I… I…"

"I should do it." he turned around as thinking "… you know …? Last time I bought … I think they should be around here" he left the bed and walked to a chest of drawers.

Helga took him in, splendidly naked. Then sighed deeply remembering when she first knew him. She'd been observing him as he was uneasily settled there in her TV room long ago: Olga's boy. Bob had been so keen on him that had ordered Helga don't be around when he were over…

Then she took a deep breathe. So many things conspired for this moment to arrive… so many days, so many happenings, so many …. She never thought he'd be the one. She never thought she'd fell for him that way, that deeply, that madly, that maturely. She breathed again, so deep that her ribcage ached. After weeks filled with gloominess and guiltiness, she was here, with him, in his bed… experiencing fulfillment and an overwhelming happiness for first time in her life and everything else was unimportant now, everything … even if all she'd get from him was only this night.

She used the shirt she had been given to clean herself, then left the bed to go to the bathroom, covering her nudity with one of the sheets. She had opened the door when he reached her, pulling her to him.

"Aren't you shy, Helga Pataki?" his smile was bright.

"I need to use the bathroom" she tried to evade him "So you found them?" she asked observing the packages in his hand.

"Yep! But if we are going to look for a drugstore in the morning, there has no point in use them now, don't you think?" she shrugged as he threw them away. He leaned to kiss her and slid his hands under the sheet "Don't hide from me kitty, I've kissed you all."

"James, I need to get to…" he pushed her into the room. Helga couldn't even look around to the ample room and trendy equipment because James had taken possession of her mouth "James…I need some privacy."

"Well, you won't have it anymore. Now you're mine!" He laughed, making her spin.

"We'll see that!" she pushed him hard out the room and closed the door, then looked around with a big smile, ignoring his laughing outside. "So, this is how that one percent lives, huh?" she whistled. "I guess I'd get used to this in a quick."

She used the WC, took a quick shower and after rubbing the wetness off her skin with a big towel, she took a look at her image in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. She was glowing. Her skin was pinkish, her eyes shone like that diamond in the ring and her face was radiant. She clicked at her image and went out, covering her body again.

James was nowhere to be seen, but the bedroom door was open and there were noises downstairs. She chose to look around instead of following him. The room was huge… really huge. The bed was on the left and a cozy living room in the other side. The walls were white, gray and magenta, one of each color and the last one was covered from ceiling to floor and one side to another by dark long curtains. This room wasn't contemporary as the rest of the house, but full with little details, like his office. The headboard of the bed was padded with grey suede, the same material than the sofa and the loveseat; but the rest of gear, as the bedside tables, TV table, chest of drawers and others were wooden; dark gray wood. Dark tapestries and impressionist reproductions in the walls complimented the decoration, but what called the more Helga's attention, because its oddness, was a couple of small pink shelves in the corner of the gray wall. When she reached it, her jaw went to the floor.

There, arranged as some kind of bizarre shrine, were little pretty possessions that somehow resembled or recalled her: a small porcelain doll with a pink dress, blonde pigtails and a pink bow. It didn't actually look like her, because it was a little girl with curly hair, not straight like hers and she was undeniably pretty; but there was something about her, a roguish smile to which she felt akin. Then there was a pendant with the shape of a tiny black kitty with blue beads as eyes. There was one of her old poetry books that she hasn't even missed, God! Her hands trembled. There also was a photo from the Pier, the exactly spot where they have been that old summer; a mistreated and torn trade edition –The Remains of the Day-. The first page held his handwritten: _H_. _Hope you enjoy it. J._ and was dated back to the year she knew him; Christmas' day. Helga turned to the wall to observe again the reproduction of the L'Hermitage…

So… he hadn't been kidding. He was … _God!_ Was it the reason why he never let her step into his room before? She felt suddenly dizzy. It was quite a shock to realize that someone cared so much about you that… and it was being said for an equal stalker/weirdo. She turned to see the shelf once more before going in search of James when she noticed a small piece of paper folded against the wall, behind the book. She took it with trembling hands_. 'James_: _I hope you forgive me but I'm sure you don't really want to lose your little girl. Anna.' _

Helga frowned. She knew Anna was his parents' cooker and James' housekeeper. She observed again the items, this time with full care and detecting now that the little doll had been repaired. Helga observed three barely noticeable lines where it had been glued together. Helga's eyes stung, guilt-ridden imagining his pain.

She heard steps on the stairs and walked towards the curtained wall, blinking away her tears. Looking outside through an opening; it wasn't a sight to the city but to the hills; there were just a few lights on in the distance, but _… It has to be alright. We're going to be alright._

She turned when heard him stepping into the room, holding out a can of soda and a bottle of water and wearing only boxers. She took the soda from his hand and drank a couple of small sips before passing it back to him, who drank as well. She got close to him and asked quietly.

"So you were saying?" he looked at her with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you last time I spoke." a lump grow fast in her throat; she blinked a couple of times, trying to mask the sting of his words. "… but still … we need to talk" her face fell again at the same time his cellphone chirped. He walked to the chest, took a look at the item and fumbled with it for over a minute, then put it back in its place. Helga's gloominess grew exponentially those eternal seconds.

"Why the long face?" he asked sneering, walking up to her. "Pat…" he signaled the cellphone "He's working on tomorrow's agenda. Can't sleep." James led her to the couch and they sat "I think he's assuming I can't sleep either" he stroked her cheek "…but now the reason is quite different."

"We need to talk about what?" she asked anxious.

James observed her as he took her left hand and drew it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Then slid the ring in her finger and observed it. She released her breath and closed her eyes. A titter left her lips.

"I want you to use it; all the time. Don't take it away anymore. I want everybody to know you're my girlfriend and that you're going to marry me. Soon" he observed her hardly as she bit her lip "You don't want to marry me, do you?"

Helga shifted her gaze up to find his unwavering sight. She kissed him briefly before talk.

"Yes, of course I do. But … how? When?" She sighed "I have to go back to Boston next week." Then a sudden thought came to her mind "Do you… do you want me to drop college to follow you? … because…"

"No. Of course not!" he furrowed his brow "I want you to go back to Boston until you end your school. I want you to keep working in whatever you want to work; just like we planned it out but we'd be married... Look, my contract expires in January … we could marry then" he pulled her to his lap "Get this shit off!" he peeled the sheet off her, then leaned back to observe her. She ducked. "Don't be ashamed. You're gorgeous… graceful, intriguing, sexy like a black kitty" he kissed her shoulder and smiled to her "Helga. I want you. I need you back in my life. Now. I can't wait any longer. I want to go to work every morning knowing I'm a married man. I'm not afraid." He looked into her eyes "I know you're too young, but I promise you don't regret it… I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to face the world tomorrow without knowing where we stand. I don't want you to go back to your home and then go looking for you again, dragging you out as a thief. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you also want to marry me."

She nodded. She understood him perfectly, but she was indeed afraid. Everything was happening so fast.

"Of course I want to marry you. I'd love to be your wife, -even if I have to keep your house shining - But I don't know if marrying soon would be a good idea" James turned to see the floor for a moment before shook his head.

"I promise everything would be the way we talked. If you say yes, I'll search immediately for a place in Boston, close to your school. I'll be there every weekend. Then after the elections… next year my deal's over."

"Don't talk that way. You love your work."

"I love you. Besides, you know I only work this intensely around elections. Then … I can postpone the new contract until your school ends next summer. I can take less work advising in the interim. I could work from there."

"You shouldn't change your plans for me."

"There will be no changes, just adaptations. No one start to make public their interest in the next running until the second half of the year, besides that's not my work; I don't choose, I just guide. My team follows me everywhere. The external advising is independent. Besides, I need to clear my mind. Wash out all those old ideas. Boston would make a good place to start fresh." He seemed anxious. Helga kissed his shoulder. "What are you afraid? Is it Bob? Is it your school, your work?"

"Is not that." she sighed "I love you… but I don't even know if I'd make a good girlfriend for starters" She smiled in response to his loving smile, then pecked his shoulder blade again and stroked the recently grown stubs in his jawline, then exhaled. "Weddings are a pain in the ass." She whined "I just don't want to deal with that. Olga was crazy about the prospect; she wanted to organize everything: hotel, flowers, invitations, church and all that little-pretty-fucking stuff" she sighed exasperated "Rhonda's on the same; they talk about things I have never heard before … and Phoebe…" she groaned "Phoebe will be obsessed about being the maid of honor. They didn't stop talking about that the few weeks we were..."

He observed her with narrowed eyes and a funny smile

"Is that it?" she nodded, biting her lip "…and keeping the house shining? Seriously?"

"Am I being ridiculous?" she pouted caressing the shadow on his cheeks.

"No, you're not" he kissed her forehead "If I promise you'll never mop our house, would you marry me? It'd be just you and me, down in the City Hall."

"When?" She asked cautious. She was heading to Boston in two days and opened big her eyes at his response. "Tomorrow? Can we do that?"

"Do you want it?" she vacillated, but after seeing his sparkling eyes she nodded enthusiastically "I'm sure Edward can help us." James let out a joyous exhalation and hugged her tightly "That way we also evade the attorneys"

"Attorneys?" she retracted to see him. His smile faded a little watching her.

"The board" he vacillated "There is paperwork … when we take a resolution of this kind. You need to know it."

"As in a prenuptial agreement?" he watched her carefully. His eyes seemed reserved "James, maybe we shouldn't rush things. If you have to make me sign an agreement, maybe we should wait for the counselors to authorize …"

"I don't need their authorization. They just… I want to marry you, no matter what." He turned his sight afar pondering for some moments until he looked at her again "But I know they'd insist in the agreement… it wouldn't be disrespectful… but fair. It would stipulate about money management; fix your incomes and yield; instruct about properties, clauses for an eventual divorce…"

"So you're really, really rich?" he didn't answer "I thought you were mostly… I'll sign anything" she shrugged "There's no problem on my side"

"Look…" he swallowed "I… I know we don't know the future. I think I'll love you forever, but being the down-to-earth persons we are we can't state it for sure. We can wait for the counselors; lately there's no hurry, but I'm convinced I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't care about an agreement; I just need a promise from you. You know a private agreement is as valid as a signed one; my lawyers would rip you apart if I wished, if you don't fulfill your part."

"I think I prefer the paper…" she stated, warily after a clear hesitancy.

"I just want a baby … within next five years" James held his breathing. "Helga, I … I want to be the father of your babies. If it doesn't work; if you fall for someone else; if you don't want me at your side anymore, you'll still have my kids. I assure you I'll provide you well; I wouldn't fight against you."

Helga observed him for a long while. He was being deadly serious. It was obvious that he had pondered about this for really long time, in opposition to her, to whom the possibility of their marriage was always so far ahead in the future that didn't give many thoughts; and lately, she was just a cheater who deserved no dream of happiness.

She hesitated. Her heart clenching; her mind filled with images of a court where they were speaking widely about this very scene, exposing them both, naked, snuggling on a suede couch and vowing over this compromise. Helga watched his eyes. Dazzlingly green, though a slight shadow clouded suddenly them. Was it doubt … fear?

"All this is for money. I don't want your money!" she grumbled "I move in with you if you want, in Boston. No string attached. We'll talk about marriage later."

He smiled thoughtful raising a brow "You don't want my money, huh?" then chuckled, shaking his head. After a while he sighed. "No string attached… is that what you want?" she nodded "So be it, then. It'd be your way, Helga, as usual."

"Is that okay, then?" she looked at him, dithering.

He nodded resignedly.

"If that's what you want" then shrugged "I'll start tomorrow to look for a place, close to the campus"

"Well, I have my place…"

"And throwing Gerald out? What a mean girl!" he massaged her shoulders "No, Gerald is a decent man, besides, we need a bigger place. We need to lodge the guys in there; George needs his space, remember? It would be better if it's a house and not an apartment." He pecked her lips "You can do whatever you want with your actual room; even keep it for yourself, but you're gonna sleep- on- _my- _bed. Got it?" Helga nodded meekly.

"That's my freckled girl! Do you wanna know what time is it right now?" she shook her head "You sure?"

She didn't answer because didn't even listen. It was hard to concentrate in words when his lap attracted her full attention all of a sudden. Her lower body quivered. She motioned to sit astride on him, pushing him against the back of the couch and kissing him gently. He kissed back kneading her bottoms. She teased his chest; she just couldn't get enough of it. Feeling his solid muscles move underneath her hands as she felt his hair between her fingers; he roamed her body with his hands.

"I'll spend the night making love to you when you're in town…" she purred into his mouth "… and will dream with you when you are out." James shifted to pull down his boxers "You better won't be wandering around…" He then raised her by her hips and nailed her down against him. Helga leaned sideward to avoid the penetration. James followed her, clutching her leg to stop it from falling and taking her foot up to his mouth.

"Me? Wandering?" he huffed "You don't have idea what are you talking about, girl!" he parted her legs and shifted to situate himself between them. Helga laughed again, recoiling to shun his advances. James rumbled aggrievedly and took her up easily, flipping her over and pressing himself against her back. Helga giggled; playing along for a while, then suddenly slouched and fell from the couch.

James straightened surprised and kind of concerned, reaching down for her but she stood quickly and ran away. He stood confused and followed her but only caught her after a good minute of chasing. Then he pushed her aggressively to the bed. Helga couldn't stop chortling all the way over.

"What else do you want from me, huh?" he asked looking into her eyes. Helga smile faded observing them. They were dark again. She kissed his eyelids, then his lips, feeling his forced breath on her face.

"What fast you were talking about, huh?" she asked against his lips. He retracted slightly to look at her, his eyes searching her whole face.

"You want me down on my knees before you! That's what you want, right? You're the devil, girl!"

"I just want to know..." she kissed him one more time before straightened up to seat on her heels. He did the same in front of her. She then turned around and sat on his lap, taunting him. James exhaled deeply again, digging his fingers in her hips. He tried to take her up again but she forced herself to remain down. "You were about to say…"

"Damn!" he cursed and kissed her neck, trying to pin her down on him again but once again she dodged his try. '_I love this guy, I should stop torturing him'_ She chuckled to herself, arching her back and turning her head back to look at him. '_Nah, it's just too much fun'. _

He cursed again, then twisted her hair around his hand and pulled towards him. She gasped and almost let out a cry of surprise but it was not as painful as it was thrilling. Helga could feel his heartbeat and his crazy panting against her back. He was shivering.

"I hadn't been with a girl in long time." He spoke in a whisper. Helga listened despite that he'd started to use his free hand to rub roughly her breasts, and then it went down to her abdomen and dangerously beyond. "I saw you in Malibu last spring. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he grumbled in her ear. "You took over my mind…" he pulled from her hair again to bit her lips "…my desire ... all of me" James kissed her neck and Helga shaken uncontrollably. "I don't wander… I'm the most truthful man you cou… you cou…"

Helga made him stutter when she slid down on him with his help. She was euphoric. She was indeed the devil. He was in her hands and she was getting to love this newly found power_… _

_Malibu? _

Nope.

_He_ was the devil and _she_ was melted mush in his hands. She shouted his name; loud and shamelessly again. It felt as if she were being ripped apart, feeling her insides scorch like ardent lava. She'd swear she lost consciousness. After the agony, she fell with her face down on the bed with him on top of her, panting crazily. Her body was still wobbly and he was who was euphoric now, glowing. A minute later he made her turn over to face him.

"No string attached my ass!" He gasped for air. "You're gonna marry me … right away! Understand?" Helga smirked. "I know I mentioned my father was the rich guy, well… I still have my share." He panted again "How much do you ask?"

"My, my…" still breathless, she looked at him feigning caution "Y'are gonna buy me?"

"Name a price!" Helga laughed. Then looked at his extremely stern expression and became guarded.

"James, you're frightening me."

"What about stores, huh?" he spoke thoughtfully "Two stores per year, next five years. All yours, I'm not partnering."

"Wha…. What …?" She blinked.

"…The developing that you are planning for the upcoming years. Well, you don't need a fucking investor; you don't need to wait for the actual invest to return…I'll give you the money. As a wedding present…. It has to be through several years, though, to not to go over the trusts. This fiscal year is coming to an end, so as soon as…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop!" Helga straightened to a sitting position. "What the hell are you saying? Do you actually wanna buy me?"

"It's not about buying you." He smiled, tenderly "It'd be a present. I'd be glad to help you."

"So, you're being serious?" He nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Would you accept being a partner?"

He thought for a moment.

"If you really want it, I guess I would. But it'd be a complication to me. I'm a politician. All my possessions would be eventually known by the public eye; yours -even as my wife- not necessarily." he shrugged. "Helga… you'll be my wife; it isn't the big deal. I mean …of course I'll gladly help my wife to build her own wealth…"

"Wow, James … I mean..." she was speechless.

"Come on." he pulled her down and embraced her. "Don't talk anymore. Let's sleep on it. Tomorrow we'll see, huh?"

"Okay… I guess…" still vacillating, she reached to kiss his cheek. "We'll see" she turned around to cradle in his arms. James kissed her shoulder blade and removed her hair from her ear, nesting his nose in her neck.

"Helga …" She hummed. "Don't think so much… We'll do whatever you want. I didn't want to scare you, okay?"

"I know" Helga then remained quiet but with her eyes wide open, taking in his words. He wasn't kidding. Should she accept? A wedding present. Was it usual?

She remained contemplative even after she heard his breath became regular and his arms around her relaxed. She loved him. And of course, she was going to marry him, wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Just remembering these past days and her remorse she knew she'd follow him to any adventure.

She knew marriage wasn't the idealistic end of a love story, but the beginning of a new way of life. They'd deal with distance and different and demanding occupations in addition to get used to be together, because truth was that they just went out a few days…

She had all of her journalism subjects done, but she was now also majoring in Business and taking some Politic Science; beside her internship and her actual work… and that without considering James' intense schedule –guiding campaigns of a bunch of candidates, besides all the advising he did for the party wasn't any easy task. That would let for them optimistically the weekends and some escapade they could make any given day…" she sighed "lately the fly between Washington and Boston was only one hour and a half long…

Well, even when the task seemed insurmountable, she wasn't afraid. It was a thousand times better than nothing. _I'll do it._ She thought. _Tomorrow._ They would learn, on the road, how to settle together. She yawned. If this adventure didn't work, there was always the possibility of a divorce. She wouldn't fight him, let alone if he actually went through the so-called wedding present...

Bob wouldn't believe it. Thinking about Bob; she should call him -and Miriam- first thing in the morning… And Phoebe; she'd be at her side tomorrow…

James snuggled his nose against her hair. What good deed had she achieved in life to deserve him? He was perfect in all senses. His existence made her happy, his closeness delighted her and his way to make love was intense, tantalizing, passionate … she'd never thought it'd be that great, that fulfilling; it made her body tremble only by recalling. Besides…He loved her; and he had loved her for… well … with all honesty, he probably didn't love her since the old days. He, however, really cared for her back then, from the day he met her… but at some point in time, he fell for her; for his memory of her. That was actually _The Accomplishment_. She sighed. When she was this lanky and problematic teenager, wherever he was, he was thinking of her. The boost that such awareness would have done to the old Helga self-esteem! The fact he wanted to know about her; that he had waited until she was legally an adult to look for her; the fact that he had behaved chastely since the day he saw her again…

So, it was him… the creepy stalker as Phoebe named him. It was him. She should confess that sometime in the old days, to her mind came the thought that the person sending the presents may be him; but she discarded once she realized he'd let her know somehow. But apparently she was mistaken. She had forgotten the way he had flattered her earrings the day he drove her to the Auditorium… So, he had been concerned from afar that she received a little joy on those meaningful dates. She swooned. Wasn't he a lamb?

And his family knew about his infatuation for her. What did they would think of that? Was that the reason why Patricia had been so kind from the beginning? Did Missy and Mike know? Sir Robert? Edward? Have they accepted her already?

"You know?" his hoarse voice startled her, making her shiver. He chuckled "If you say no, I'll go to Bob and I'll make the offer to him. Do you think he'd have qualms about selling you?" despite the swift discourse, his voice sounded sleepy.

"_You wouldn't dare!"_ her mouth –as always- was fast in the retort. She tried to turn around but his arms seemed made of steel and wouldn't let her, so she fidgeted heatedly in her place. He chuckled again.

"If you keep doing that, my Dark Knight will rise again and you wouldn't like it" He drawled and breathed deeply, adjusting his arms around her, so she remained still. After a while, Helga heard his breathing relaxing again.

He wouldn't dare going to Bob. He'll see in the morning who was Helga G. Pataki!

"Who says I wouldn't like it?" Helga mumbled as of late thinking James was asleep, but she shivered when he made her turn over and hovered over her, raising goosebumps on her skin when said with that forced guttural growl of the bat man.

"I counted on that."

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own the Dark Night or and any other TM mentioned here.**

**I only own this plot and the OC. This plot is only fantasy. Any similarity with real life is fortuitous.**

**Two more chapter to go and that's it.**


	51. Chapter 51

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 51**

**HERO  
**

* * *

"Phoebe…"

Phoebe was dealing with the remote control in Rhonda's TV room. It was supposed to be a quick only girl's thing, but now a well part of the gang was in here. She turned around to see the guys taking the best places in the couches when certain urgency in the voice of the owner of the house made her turned around quickly.

Rhonda was in the threshold between the living and the TV room and stepped aside to let someone behind her to be seen.

Arnold.

She exchanged quick glances with her raven haired friend and turned to see the others. Some of them realized their blond friend had arrived and they were expectant.

'_Who did call him?' _she asked Rhonda with her eyes. Rhonda only shrugged.

"Hey Arnold…" she passed the remote to Harold and walked up to him. Arnold was kinda confused seeing most of his friends in there. Phoebe took his arm and pulled him to the next room. "We… we are about to…" she wavered.

"Why are…" he started. His voice showed his utter confusion.

"Who told you?" she asked at once, frowning.

"What's happening? … I mean… Why _even Iggy_ is in here?" then shook his head and turned to see her "Told me what?" he frowned "I was looking for you. Your mom told me you were here."

Phoebe nodded. So he didn't know. She exhaled. Well… it wasn't as if she could hide it anymore.

"Look Arnold…" _Why it has to be her?_ She exhaled again. She knew she was about to break his heart. "We're here because…"

"Wait!" Arnold cut her off, suddenly changing his puzzled expression to another that showed resolution "I know what you're about to say and want to speak first." He looked at her in the eye "I know you love Helga and I know you care about her." He said in a rush, his eyes bright "Well… I just want to let you know that I really, really love her and I'm not going to stop pushing until win her back. I want you to know that my intentions are the best. I love her and I just can't believe all her love for me has gone; it's just no possible. Her love was so intense that I'm sure…"

"Arnold…" she interrupted him but Arnold ignored her.

"… I'm sure her love is not dead, not completely. Look, I know I've been a fool…"

"Arnold…" she spoke louder, taking both of his arms.

"_Arnold!_"

Phoebe heard Gerald's voice behind her and exhaled.

Gerald arrived barely a minute before Arnold did. Harold had told him. And Harold knew because of Patty, who knew because all the girls had been informed in a massive message sent by Rhonda at one and thirty-one minutes p. m. And Rhonda knew because of _her..._

And she knew what time was exactly because it was the very moment they left the City Hall office in downtown when the bell over them rang half after the hour…

* * *

How to tell him? Phoebe looked worriedly into Gerald's dark sight. Gerald's gentle eyes told her he'd take care.

Phoebe closed her eyes, relieved. But at the same time she could help but feel sad for them both. For Gerald because he was going to be the one releasing the bad news. For Arnold because he was about to realize there was no hope anymore.

She didn't know if she should stay close or going away, but seeing Gerald extending his arm to Arnold's shoulders she knew it was going to be a best friend's thing.

A sad best friend's thing… she sighed. Like the dozens of sad best friend's things she had partaken in the past. Her heart clenched remembering the number of times she has to be there to comfort her best friend. So many times that she had feared her best friend's heart would never mend.

She turned to enter into the TV room again with a gloomy disposition when she was received with the wonderful images in the 52 inch TV. Her best friend smiling like she never had smiled before. Her beam radiant. She shined, sparkled. There was no sign or lament about old wounds. She was happy… she was free…

Phoebe marveled at the realization of how was possible that she was able to appreciate it at this very moment. The present and the past. The effervescent girl in the screen was the same gloomy girl from hundreds of times before. It was like a miracle, like seeing a phoenix rising from its ashes. Phoebe thought as she saw the slow sequence of photos.

They weren't her photos_, _oh no!

When she was informed and beckoned this morning, -_still shocked as she was-,_ she was able to think about bringing her mother's professional camera to capture the event, but there was no need. If the bride's best friend/witness was thoughtful and caring, the groom's best man/witness/brother or whatever they called him put her on shame.

Well… it was probably because he knew it earlier and had more time to act… besides he had a bigger budget.

There was a professional team capturing the event. There was a white and pink flowers bouquet and a beautiful white dress for the bride. There was a reservation in the best restaurant in town for after the wedding. Not, it was not Chez Paris.

All his family was also there: Robert and Patricia and even his sister and his brother in law who came in a rush from Pennsylvania and stayed for lunch. The entire Patakis also made it, though Olga and her husband arrived late.

Ha. Phoebe chortled. Probably for first time in their lives, Olga's beauty didn't overshadow Helga's. How could she? Helga's was ablaze by the flame of love.

And James…

Well… James was as handsome as ever but today he couldn't stop smiling like a teenager in love. Though he was all compose and circumspect at the right moment but after that, his beam equaled his wife's.

"Hey Phoebe…" Nadine turned around from her seat to look for her. She had remained on her feet, behind them.

"Mmm?" she acknowledged her.

"James' stuck-up family was really happy or they were only there for the shots?"

Phoebe smiled.

"I'd say they were really happy, you know?... even… _the senator_" she was about to call him _Sir Robert_ but… what was the point? He was indeed almost aristocracy "They were really happy for James... and of course for Helga… I think they really like her."

Her words made raised new observations amongst the group of friends.

"And what about Big Bob Pataki…. Was he also happy?"

"Well…" Phoebe remembered him. "Yeah, I think he was proud… and happy… although kinda sad because '_his little girl was flying away'" _Phoebe exhaled remembering him letting out a few tears during the ceremony. "Miriam was other thing, though; she looked cool, calm and collected. Just let out a tear or two but never lost her cool. Olga was a mess of tears and smeared makeup." She chuckled.

Some others also snickered. Phoebe smiled seeing Eugene pointing out a lot of details as the series of photos ended and then when the videos started to be played.

It had been a beautiful wedding. The civil officer conducting the ceremony gave them some privacy and offered confidentiality. Then a lunch was offered in the restaurant of the most elegant hotel in town. In there they were conducted to a private room with the best of the services.

Phoebe was in awe. To certain extent she understood why these people exuded power. They really lived in a very different world. She breathed deeply. Thanks God Bob behave properly. She wondered if Miriam had been kicking him under the table all along or if the man finally…

"_Oh, my God!"_ Rhonda exhaled long and wistfully, putting aside her laptop "I can't believe that girl is Helga. Just look at her. Even her smile is different." She turned to Phoebe "Did she do something to her teeth?"

"_Rhonda!"_ Sheena grumbled. "She's just happy!"

Phoebe laughed, shaking her head. Rhonda had been upset when she realized Helga had married without saying a word, without asking _her_ to be present. Helga really felt bad but if they started to have up more people where they should stop? However, Helga made up to Rhonda by allowing her to bring off the wedding scoop in her incipient blog. Rhonda was ecstatic; working hard to have everything ready for James' team to give their approval and authorize the releasing an hour before his interview tonight. If everything worked the planned way, Rhonda's fashion police and gossip site was going to be a blast.

Phoebe smiled seeing as her friend started to type feverishly again. Then saw from the corner of her eye Arnold and Gerald stepping into the unlit room right in the moment the video showed Helga and James kissing to please their families. _God, talk about bad timing!_

She contained her breathe. Okay, she felt bad but at the same time her mind protested.

Of course it hurt seeing Arnold so dejected; he was her friend after all and she loved him. But she also felt bad for being forced to repress the joy brought by witnessing and sharing her best friend's wedding and all her happiness.

She observed Arnold for a while. He was like in a daze. Phoebe sighed. There had been some hours since she knew and she had had time to get used to the idea that Helga was marrying… well, married now, but Arnold just _knew…_.

How hard it has to be to know that the love of your life is marrying someone else? And that she was really happy, like the images in the flat screen displayed.

Phoebe's heart moved when she walked to him and put a hand in his shoulder. Arnold looked up at her for a second and then nodded, then turned back to the TV as he tapped her hand. His face showed his ache but he was here nonetheless, watching them. Phoebe wondered if she'd be that strong.

She felt Gerald getting close and mumbling something she didn't get.

"Huh?" she asked in a low hum, turning to see him.

"Did you like it?" he asked also quietly "I mean the wedding… to be there?"

She nodded slowly. She wouldn't lose it for the world.

"Why the sudden decision? Why make it secret?" Gerald asked, curious. Then he added with a grin "I mean we all know it's not for lack of money, right?"

Phoebe's lips curved in a sly smile.

"Not, of course not." She smiled "Well… it wasn't precisely secret… though it was the original plan" she mumbled, remembering all this hectic morning, starting with Helga's call just after nine o'clock. "It was supposed to be only the two of them, Edward and me… well… and George… but suddenly the word spread out and it ended being a family thing…"

Gerald nodded seeing Helga and James dancing. Phoebe smiled at the sight.

"Seems that it was a beautiful wedding…" Gerald turned to her

"Yes, it was" Phoebe smiled '_Of course it was',_ she thought. There was even a wedding planner, musicians, and everything and the petite girl eventually knew why.

It turned out that Edward best friend's sister was a wedding planner. A phone call was enough to get all settled in a couple of hours, including the dress, bouquet, reception, musicians and even some souvenirs. Seemed that the girl wanted to impress.

"I couldn't believe it when Harold told me…. I mean, last night she was still sad and heart broken and now…" he puffed "_she's married_!"

Phoebe nodded with emphasis, she couldn't agree any more.

"Do you know how they solved their differences?" Gerald insisted.

She hummed.

"Well… I just know what they told me. Apparently after James read the letter he went looking for her to set the record straight. It took them to an ugly fight. They were about to make official the break up but then…" She shrugged "… then I think they went over everything and… all of a sudden they made up."

Okay, that was the short story but not everyone needed to know the long version, right? In fact, probably Helga didn't expect her to know it at all… she was discreet to some extent when she talked to her… but there were witnesses… and witnesses talk… and Edward ended up with some information… which he shared.

Phoebe couldn't repress a smile curving her lips. She turned to her right to prevent to be seen by Gerald. Her sight fell on Arnold again. She bit her lip.

"How is he?"

Gerald shrugged.

"I don't know…" he took a long inspiration "It's still too soon…. I hope he'd get over but… _shit!_" he swore "To say the truth… I really don't know. The only thing I know is that it'll take a while." Gerald cursed again, looking suddenly as sad as Arnold.

"And you?" she asked him then. "How are you coping, Gerald?"

Gerald blinked, surprised, then looked at her in the eye for some long seconds. This wasn't a moment to lie and he knew it. He knew that she knew. He took an intake again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He finally let out. "I was just developing a crush. I'll be over in no time" he said, feigning nonchalance.

Phoebe nodded, not knowing how to feel now that her suspicions were confirmed. _Her ex had a crush on her best friend_.

"What are her plans now that she's a married woman?" Gerald asked, frowning.

"She's going back to college" she informed, then shook her head at Gerald silent question. "No, she's not going to drop it. James is going to settle in Boston for a while…." She added, laughing seeing his face. "They aren't going to throw you out; they are already looking for another place …. Then, when Helga ends college they're heading to D.C." she shrugged "Those are the plans so far"

Gerald nodded.

"So they are not coming back to Hillwood, huh?"

"Not so soon" Phoebe confirmed. "They said they think they're gonna stay in Washington for a while and then, maybe come back to Hillwood in ten years or so, they want to raise their family in here." She ended, smiling at Gerald's expression.

But then Gerald nodded again. By the corner of her eye she saw Arnold nodding too.

"Hey, Phoebe…"

Helen turned back to look for her, a mischievous smile in her pretty face.

"Yeah…?" she smirked.

"What about that doll called Edward Brighton-Lewis, huh?" she raised her brows. Phoebe felt her cheeks blushing and her chest becoming heavy. "Is he as handsome as his brother?"

"By the look of the video I think he's even more handsome" Sheena opined. Her affirmation brought some complaints.

"Well…" Phoebe started after the commentaries subsided. "It's hard to say who's the more attractive…" she hummed "They look almost the same in person, you know? … but thinking deeply I think…" she went on "… I think that Edward is younger and more… mmm … vivacious…. He's more playful and easy-going… and yes, he's as handsome as James to say the truth… but… well… that's what I think… but James's is more… poised… and mature… I think his personality is more appealing…"

Phoebe tittered then. She really didn't know what else to say if she wanted to be true to her thoughts. She listened to all of the spicy commentaries the girls expressed to the chagrin of the guys. She smiled. Nobody invited them, right? This was supposed to be an only girl's thing, after all.

The audience was waiting to hear the whole tale and Phoebe complied but, of course, she recounted only the kind of things that could be public because there were some others that should remain private. So, as she went on, she tried to be faith to their stories… not that she had been in conditions to paying full attention to Edward's but still… So… she breathed before go on, knowing there were some things she wouldn't repeat… like some very private things… as the little thing concerning the money… but… well, she needed to start because the six o'clock was ticking closer…

* * *

It resulted that the blond young man had entered into James' bedroom with George permission. He halted at the door to be sure he wasn't interrupting anything. After being sure it was silent, he turned the knob, stepping into the semi-darkness of the chamber and closing the door silently behind him. Slivers of light broke through the end of the curtains, providing enough illumination to move around. Edward walked to the window and got seated on the end of the bed, facing the peaceful couple.

Well… it seemed his brother had survived an arduous night; a quick glance over him served to state it. It'd calm George. His sight nevertheless, was attracted like a magnet over the girl whose mysterious and almost ethereal existence had lingered around their lives _for years_. There she was… very corporeal and very alive.

Edward couldn't take his eyes away from the woman imprisoned in his brother arms. James made sure her form was decorously covered; still, slender arms ending in small loose fists against her chest had escaped from under the blankets. His mother ring shone in her finger. Edward took a breath in, proud by his brother feat…

James has finally got what he wanted…

Phoebe realized Edward then grasped he'd said something that was supposed to be secret. _Has James been into Helga for a while now? _ Of course she didn't asked; she knew she could get that information out from Helga later, after all.

Then he went on.

Edward also confessed that he had maddened James last night. He wanted to make his brother react. He said he'd praised Helga's beautiful legs and all what he'd do to her if he got the chance. He almost regretted it when he saw his brother's reaction. He said he knew he was about to taste his own blood when, luckily, George took James off of him. But he went on, still challenging him when Helga's laugh coming from the darkened garden got their attention. His brother forgot about him and strode down the path to face his new rival.

_So James was jealous, huh?_ More interesting.

Another thing Edward said was that he was surprised to realize Helga Pataki turned out to be an earthy, normal girl, nothing to do with the current plastic beauties they both were used to _have._

_'Have' _was the verb he used. '_Have'_… no '_date'_…. Mmm. More and more interesting.

He also said that some Aunt Tania considered Helga '_too blond'_ for her taste. Well, it wasn't her election, fortunately. Edward should give credit to his brother, though. Once you take the time to take her in, the appeal of the girl was overwhelming. Phoebe didn't expect it but this conversation was turning out to be a very interesting and unpredicted research about Helga in-laws, but she was happy to be able to know some background.

Finally Edward raised his sight to find his brother wide awake and he almost fell from the bed.

They then entered in a very private conversation. Edward only shared pieces, of course. He said they first talked about reciprocated love; then that he congratulated James for finally getting the girl he loved and James told him their plans about marrying right away. He confessed he was shocked at first but then seeing their convincement he agreed with helping them out.

Still, he insisted in a prenuptial agreement seeing that The Board had faculties no nullify their marriage. He made a quick recall of the main aspects of a possible deal. Being that he was a lawyer, he needed to avouch that Helga wasn't being forced into marriage and that she knew very well all that came with the fact of becoming a Brighton-Lewis.

The blonde girl looked overwhelmed when he finally brought the document on. Phoebe was appalled. It was a lot of money what was in stakes. The agreement basics were about the money, properties and obligations Helga should acquire and manage now on, just after she became James's wife. It really felt as if she'd be marrying a company and not a man. She'd be a very rich woman all of a sudden.

On the other side, the side that involved the possibility of a divorce, it was clear what the clauses pretended: No Brighton-Lewis money would be compromised, only James's. Still, James tax return of last year showed an eight-figure sum. Phoebe had to force her mandible to remain glued to her maxilla, which wasn't an easy task to perform when you should keep your cool and act as if nothing as they listed the assets and then testify with her signature as a faithful witness along George.

Phoebe swallowed hard as she wrote down her full name under her monogram. There it was. Phoebe Ann Heyerdahl. At its side was the now very well-known and loved George Allen Parsons; and over hers was her best friend's maiden name, Helga Geraldine Pataki which now had become Helga P. Brighton-Lewis.

Puff! All the information she'd acquired in the last hours and she couldn't say a single word. She had signed a privacy agreement and was not allowed to talk about the any of the details of the prenuptial agreement and the rest of the stuff…

Still, here in confidence she could tell that it was true what they say: the Brighton-Lewis were offensively rich. They owned old money that was buried in large companies all along the country and probably beyond its boundaries. It was untouched money. They made their way of living on their own. James, for instance, wasn't actually a politician but a business man. He invested primarily in financing recently graduated young entrepreneurs, though he has still some assets in bigger, established companies. Politics was only to keep him busy. Edward was almost the same, but he'd chosen to risk some of his money in alternative energy sources while he spent his time being an attorney.

She had laughed maniacally later with her best friend when the blonde took her apart and asked her if it was only her or what, because she found James all of a sudden eighteen millions times hotter than the day before. Phoebe smiled, seeing her best friend getting wedding jitters in her last minutes of freedom. She wondered how James was dealing with them. After the signing of the agreement she saw him under a new light. He must be really in love with Helga if he was so convinced to share not only his life but his fortune with her. There, he earned her respect, Phoebe thought, wishing only the best to both of them and toasting for the success of their marriage and all their plans.

* * *

Phoebe then turned around to face his friends. They were still watching video of the wedding. Edward turned out to be the life of the event, he was such fun. She thought seeing the camaraderie he shared with his family, with George and Shawn, with Pat –who arrived at the reception- and even with Helga. He was so thoughtful and caring; looking around to check that everything went well. She hoped he'd be still the same when they planned their own wedding. She laughed at herself. Well… a girl can dream, can't she?

She was drawn out of her reverie when Rhonda told her what time was it. She hurried to get her handbag and to make Rhonda swear she'd give the DVD back. She spoke to Arnold and Gerald admitting to them she was a loss for words but was somewhat comforted when she heard Arnold saying that he was happy witnessing her bliss. Phoebe nodded and hugged them both, then she said goodbye to the rest of the guys.

As expected, all of the girls, including Rhonda, followed her out. Rhonda showed her the note she pretended to publish. Phoebe admired her work. Who would think Rhonda would turn out to be so good blogger? She had no doubts that James' team would give her the green light; it was a gossiping page after all and the column was very juicy.

"So…" Nadine looked at her "Do you plan to stay in the city?"

"I don't think so. Helga still has some work to do and I'm sure she needs to be here in the morning."

"Well… Helga has to come back but Y_ou Don't_. You must make your best move to get him to ask you to stay the night, huh?"

"Yeah, Phoebe, you're our best shot." Helen uttered. Rhonda complained still glued to her laptop "Go girl go and get that boy for us!" Helen hooted.

Phoebe smiled at the effusiveness of her girlfriends. They were waiting for Edward… she slapped herself mentally… for Helga. To this hour, six o'clock in the afternoon, Helga had been in the most hectic of her days. She had declared her love and gotten back a promise of never ending love from James. Had made love to him without restrain in the early morning. Then had signed a prenuptial agreement; had married; had had an unplanned wedding reception; had been at the notary to sign the shared property of Pataki Electronics with Big Bob; then, with her heart full of sadness, had said goodbye for first time to his husband and sent him in a private flight to Washington D.C. and now was in her way to pick up Phoebe to make her company while she went back to the hills to pick up and to give a ride to his brother in-law to Manhattan in her husband's impressive BMW M5.

All the girls giggled as the rumble of the powerful engine was heard down the avenue, three blocks away. Phoebe giggled realizing her hands were sweaty. _Oh man!_ The girls were giggling and jumping like little girls as the rumble became louder. Even the guys left their comfortable couches to see the engineering's marvel that was getting close. Finally, the sleek blue car appeared in the corner and seconds later was parking in front of them. Phoebe saw the passenger seat first. There was no one there yet. Then, a strikingly beautiful blonde got off of the car by the conductor side and the madness broke. Helga G. Pataki was hailed as a hero.

* * *

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own BMW M5 or any other TM/MR mentioned here.**

**I own the plot and the OC.**

**Gracias mil to everyone who reviews. As always they go to Conor Dachisen, Nep2uune, fabraydunkin, thalialalala, eXtraNIo, arnoldhelga4eva, and two guests and to GRIMMM, MarHelga, cosita dn, neguis bonis, Orkidea16, sweet-sol, Katy28 and everyone else who had reviewed before. To Nep2uune, MarHelga, GRIMMM; and Katy28 for the continuous feedback. To Anonymous Latina I send all my love. **

**I also want to thank you to all the readers. Thank you for being here. We all make this site great. **

**See you soon.**

**W. and P. 08/19/2013**


	52. Chapter 52

**RECIPROCATED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 52**

**IT'S THE RIGHT TIME AFTER ALL**

* * *

_SEVEN YEARS LATER_

* * *

"Hey Arnold!"

Someone called him and he turned around, surprised that even after all those years he still recognized that voice. It was his longtime friend Lorenzo. He was accompanied by a beautiful girl with long, blonde hair. "Hey compa… how have you been?"

"Lorenzo!" he greeted him effusively "Never so well… feeling good to be finally back in town."

Lorenzo nodded, greeting him and patting his back and then, turning to his girl.

"Arnold… I want you to meet my fiancée Nina. Nina, this is Arnold… and…" he turned to his company.

"The Arnold everyone is always talking about?" the blond girl asked "Hillwood's biggest hero?" she smiled at him.

"The very same." Lorenzo answered for him.

Arnold smiled unpretentiously, turning to the dark haired girl at his side who had raised her brows at the blonde words.

"Well, I haven't been a hero since the good old days, that's for sure…" he smiled again. "Nina, Lorenzo….This is my girlfriend, Natalie."

Natalie smiled to them. Then she told them he still was some kind of hero, but now he used his skills with the diplomatic corps. Arnold grunted hoping they don't start talking about their old adventures, but chuckled when Lorenzo started to recount the very old day when they met and how he managed to make him enjoy a happy, normal, childish afternoon.

Shaking his head, he smiled down to Natalie again. He doubted she could remember everybody's name at the end of the day but who cared? It'd be time ahead to keep in mind those who would become important now on that he was back in Hillwood for good.

The blond young man exhaled seeing his girlfriend talking to Nina, another newcomer to the gang. Gerald had already told him that Nina and Lorenzo were planning their wedding to the end of the year. Nina was a girl of a wealthy family who apparently had endured long enough Lorenzo wanderings; she was a keeper.

He sighed.

Natalie was also a keeper. They had being going out several months until they become a couple about a year ago. She was a social worker. They met around three years ago in Brazil where she was sent to work by the humanitarian organization she worked for. Arnold had just been sent to work in there in the diplomatic service. Their respective jobs kept them together for a while and in no long they become close friends. They started to date soon after that but then Arnold was sent to serve at the American Embassy in Santiago, Chile. She had followed him getting a job at the local university.

As most of his girlfriends, Natalie was a nice, easy going girl. He had tried from time to time to date more extroverted, brazen girls but it never worked out. They really weren't his kind. Natalie was different. She could be nice and laidback, but she also had a passionate and intense side.

They also shared a similar background. Her parents were as bold and adventurous as his own. They met and married in the Bolivian Andean and worked in the region until her father died in a guerrilla revolt in South America. Her mother came back to America then to raise their only child who was born back in Colombia. Still, it seemed that the daring blood running through her veins called her back to her roots, the same as him.

They both also spoke fluently Spanish and were admirer of the Latin American culture and folklore. She had rubbed off on him her taste for Colombian music; he had rubbed off on her his love for poetry.

His love for poetry. Who would have thought?

If it was true that he has never been too keen of poetry, he was honest enough to openly recognize he had developed the taste after he'd lost _her_. His muse. He read all kind of poetry trying to find her in there; trying that the metrical lines connect him with her. With Helga P. … his lips became a thin line to stop himself for mumbling her actual full name.

**_Tonight, I can write the saddest lines. _**

**_Write, for example: 'The night is shattered,  
and the blue stars shiver in the distance.'_**

**_The night wind revolves in the sky and sings. _**

**_Tonight, I can write the saddest lines.  
I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too._**

**_Through nights like this one I held her in my arms.  
I kissed her again and again under the endless sky. _**

**_She loved me, sometimes I loved her too.  
How could one not have loved her great, still eyes? _**

**_..._**

* * *

"She's still not here?" he heard Natalie's soft voice close to his ear.

"No, she's no here yet" he mumbled back. Turning around and facing her. They have just talked to Iggy and his wife. Then went to look for their table "Are you worried?" he asked to her, frowning.

"No… well… in fact I'm worried about you…. Are you worried, Arnold?" she looked at him in the eye.

"I don't think so" he shrugged; then smiled down to her, reassuringly. "She's past. She's been past for years…" he started but the half smile in her face told him to better shut up.

Arnold own smile grew. It felt good that she knew him that well. It also felt good that she was a smart girl who was capable to realize how he felt and understand it. She could even talk about it; she wasn't like those jealous girls that used to make a fit out of everything; out of his silences and his readings.

She knew about his story with Helga, his friend, his love, his personal bully…. She knew she had been there for him in his worst times since they were children; she knew she had been there for him more recently, when his grandmother and his grandfather had passed away; when he was left completely alone in the world. She was there to help him to deal with what his grandparents left. She helped him out with everything. She was his best comforter; his ray of sunshine but she was there just as a friend. She was a married woman; a happily married woman. She had even been pregnant last time he saw her.

* * *

"Are you two having fun?"

Gerald reached them at their table. He was flying solo tonight. It wasn't as if he couldn't get a date. Was it even possible that the brilliant CEO of Pataki Incorporated couldn't get a date? No, of course not. He simply decided he wanted to be free to enjoy whatever the evening would bring.

Rhonda and Thad were hosting their engagement party tonight; it was planned in a rush. It was almost the end of the summer… Arnold shook his head. He never guessed they had had an affair in the past but it seemed that they couldn't forget it and after a few years making mistakes they re-encountered a couple of years ago. Nowadays they lived together in Manhattan and planned marrying next year; June, of course.

Arnold chuckled. He wasn't complaining, right? It felt good to be here just as soon as he disembarked. Congratulating them. Seeing dear old friends and catching up with them and the rest of people in town.

Starting with Gerald… what to say about him? … Well… Gerald was a very successful chief executive. He had leaded the Patakis to a steady growing since the day the company was left in his hands. When he took control, Pataki Inc. was already a much bigger company that it was in the old days but Gerald had it now competing head to head against the electronic leaders companies in the entire country.

It seemed that Helga has a good eye for success because she had chosen him before he was ready; before he even knew what he was going to do with his life. Her trust at such early stage made Gerald focus his efforts in his one and only objective and here he was, triumphant and cocky as never. He exuded confidence and power and was a very suitable bachelor nowadays.

And he was still his best friend in the whole world. They were talking now, catching up about the happenings of last months because they used to keep close contact. Gerald had even spent his last vacation down in Chile, keeping them company.

Gerald was also the one who updated him with the happenings with the old gang members. Starting with Phoebe… Phoebe had stayed in California after ending her career in MD but then moved to Minnesota and worked actually for a company that specialized in medical researching and development. Phoebe was making her name known in that pushful world. She could be seen now in there, talking to Nadine and Helen and at the side of her current boyfriend; a very smart PhD in physics or some of the kind.

Rhonda was publicly known and the successful owner of one of the favorites sites of gossip and celebrities in the country. Thad was working his way amongst the local politic fauna and seemed to know very well what he was doing.

Who else? ... Yes, another couple from the old gang. Sid and Lila had married last year and were a beautiful, envied, very social couple. They remained in Hillwood where she was still a star in the local TV firmament and he was still an independent entrepreneur.

Sheena married and divorced and had a very beautiful and smart little girl. Nadine worked at Parks, Recreation and Historic Preserve and seemed to enjoy her work and her singleness. Patty and Harold had a five year old girl. Peapod Kid had married his college sweetheart, Brenda, the girl he left Nadine for, but seemed that his marriage wasn't a bed of roses.

Well … Sid and Stinky continued working in industrial maintenance and owned now a bigger company. Stinky and Helen had broken up years ago. Stinky had married a girl who was as sweet as Lila. Helen had moved to California and was a math teacher in a private university. She and Brian lived in the same town and had developed a very close friendship and, in fact, they currently came back to town together to assist to this party and could be seen right there, side to side, looking almost like a couple. They said that their thing was only platonic; that they were just friends but seeing the chemistry they shared Arnold could only hope things become romantic at some point.

Arnold sighed seeing most of his friends were working a way or another her way up to success and happiness.

* * *

"So, Arnold…"

Gerald told him once Natalie left them alone after excusing herself.

"So… _What?_"

"So you're still thinking it over?" Gerald began, seeing Natalie as she walked away "You said you were going to propose to her but I have yet to see a ring in her finger"

"No" Arnold sighed "I'm not thinking it over anymore" he took his hand up to his chest.

_Maybe it just that isn't the right time..._

"Mmm mmm mmm" Gerald shook his head "Do not tell me that you still have hope?" he looked at him with incredulity.

_No. The truth was that he had no expectations anymore, but ..._

"Is she coming?" he asked nervously, almost against his better will.

Gerald nodded.

"Her plane landed at seven. To this hour Robbie should be already with his grandparents and she's probably in her way here" Arnold nodded, not knowing how to feel. Gerald had never mentioned his pet name before and the child must be almost four to this day. For all he knew, he was almost the spitting image of his father. "Supposedly James is also coming, but as far I know. He had a setback and is delayed"

Arnold took a deep breath. The truth is that although he claimed he didn't want to know a thing about her anymore, of course he had failed in his intentions. He had been attentive to her life and actually knew more things than he'd wished. He knew James was still a very important man. He had led a Republican to the White House five years ago and had gotten him re-elected in the last election. He was still doing some advising for the party but now his main responsibility was to the President. Gerald used to say that Bob boasted in confidence that his son in-law was the power behind the throne.

Helga worked for the federal government too. She had a job of great responsibility in the Department of Energy and she was very discreet about what it was. She traveled a lot too, probably even more than her husband and she seemed to be a very successful and very skilled woman. But apparently the family was suffering it. It seemed that despite their efforts and despite planning their trips very carefully, the perfect couple spent more of their time far away from each other than together. Absence was the only constant in their relation ever since the very day they got married seven years ago.

Arnold must confess that deep down he wished that their relationship wasn't as perfect as it appeared and that they had their differences and fights, but Gerald always told him to not to hold hopes. He used to say that their marriage was strong despite the long absences they both endured. Arnold couldn't help it. Hope was what kept him going for those long years. Especially when he remembered those old days; that last year of college which was the hardest year of his life.

...

After they married, they settled in a big house located in an elegant neighborhood. James became a habitual presence in Boston. In his daily comings and goings, it became customary to see the couple around. Helga used to behave a tad solemn and dry towards him at the beginning but after a while she turned back to her normal self; she just stopped showing the disguised interest she used to put on him whenever he was around and which he used to be very aware of. The fact that Gerald was always around helped to smooth things between them. Arnold eventually felt comfortable enough to relax and why not, he even dared to flirt with her. What could one lose when you flirt with a married woman, huh? But Helga just blinked a couple of times and then ignored blatantly his efforts.

When James was in town they used to stay behind closed doors. It was kinda expected; they were newlyweds and hadn't delighted in a proper honeymoon. Still, it was to certain extent usual to find them out sometimes at dinnertime; occasionally in the mornings at the park or even a couple of times at the movies. James used to be civil to him when they were in the company of Gerald and Helga but he flatly ignored his existence when there was no one around.

Arnold really didn't know what to expect. Of course James had to know what had happened between them. Arnold probably would have prized more those calmed reactions if he had known what would happen the day when he finally found him running in the park, all by himself; a day when Helga most probably decided to stay in bed. That morning it became clear to him that James wasn't a guy who tread carefully around enemies or that needed a bodyguard to be dangerous; that morning Arnold had just realized he was around, and was deciding whether ignoring or greeting him when James took him by his collar, pushed him against a tree and warned him that he'd had no tolerance to the least romantic approach towards _his wife_. He also said he would never ask him to stay away from her and her life and would never ask her to erase her past; he told him that he was very aware that they were lifelong friends and that his friendship and his welfare would be important to her forever, but that was all.

"_Don't_ _ever dare to even dream of something else because you're going to regret it!"_ He warned, pushing him against the tree once again and finally releasing his collar.

Arnold had snorted derisively as he straightened, wondering inwardly what else he could do, what further action he'll go through to hurt him if he had already stolen what he most wanted in the whole world. Good thing he didn't say it aloud. Maybe it was only coincidence but thereafter he had the impression that he was closely watched over in college. Maybe it was just his imagination or his guilty conscience, because there was never a call, a warning or some of the like, but it was obvious that he was familiar and known to some of the deans now. He chose to leave it there, not out of cowardice as of resignation. To Helga he was no longer a love interest, not anymore.

_"Make sure she's happy and I won't get in your way_" he had replied showing attitude.

James just looked at him dismissively, walking away and not bothering with an answer, then was closely followed by his bodyguards. Arnold had to admit that the cocky guy had left his guards out of everything. This was a man to man thing after all.

_**...**_

_**Tonight, I can write the saddest lines.  
To think that I do not have her. To feel that I have lost her. **_

_**To hear the immense night, still more immense without her.  
**_

_**And the verse falls to the soul like dew to the pasture. **_

_**What does it matter that my love could not keep her?  
The night is shattered and she is not with me. **_

_**This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance.  
**_

_**My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her. **_

**…**

* * *

Life went on. Soon a year had come and gone. Helga flew to Washington as soon as school ended and he and Gerald remained behind for another semester, finishing their majoring; then they went back to Hillwood with their beautiful degrees under their arms. Gerald was hired by a commercial company and Arnold got a job for two years in a law firm, both in Manhattan. They become a cliché then; a pair of eligible bachelor enjoying love and life and in the Big Apple.

Then they both went back to town. Gerald went right to the Patakis where he started his training; Arnold started to flirt with NGOs and somehow they paved his path to diplomacy.

On the other side, Helga was also working her way into the federal government in Washington. Probably with the help of her new name and her new family she got a strategically well positioned job. She did it so well that three years after getting her degree she was a renowned negotiator with a good amount of power and expertise who was 24/7 glued to her cellphone and traveled coast-to-coast.

It was about that time that his grandparents' health started to go down. It was his grandmother the first to go; then Phil followed soon after. Helga came to pay a visit of condolence the first time. The second time she also came, but now accompanied by her husband. James went off the very next day but Helga remained behind for almost a week. She stayed at his side and didn't leave him alone but only when it was time to go to bed.

She helped him to deal with paperwork and all those legal affairs. She helped him to make easier to go over everything his grandparents left. They spent long hours recalling the good old days, their wanderings in the neighborhood, Grandpa's tales and Grandma's crazy adventures; they reconnected with neighbors and old friends. They made a get together where almost everybody came and served as reverent memorial to his extraordinary grandparents and she was there for him every single day. But she was there just as a friend; that was clear from the beginning. She was a respectful married woman.

James was faithful to his word. He didn't object Helga's decision to remain behind or that did she succor him in those times of great need either. He let her to be at his side. Well, she wasn't all by herself to say the truth. She has bodyguards. Arnold would love to be selfish and get rid of the guys but, what could he do? Helga was already used to the guys' presence and company; she was used to be protected. Besides, it has its good side, after all. Helga was eight months pregnant and the guys knew exactly what to do and how to do it if a situation come up.

She finally went off at the end of the week and Arnold hadn't seen her again since then. It was there when he decided he wanted to know nothing else about her or her family anymore. To know she was lost and far away was a thousand times worst now that he was all alone in the world. It was then when he decided to go abroad hoping finally to get over her, to get over everything. Of course he couldn't do it. Of course he kept an eye on her business.

Helga chose to keep a low profile in the social media because a matter of security. They never announced publicly the birth of their son and Arnold hadn't seen him yet, although '_Uncle Gerald'_ was the one who keep him informed about the newborn heir.

* * *

"So that is the legendary Helga Pataki?"

Arnold nodded at his girlfriend question. Yep, that was Helga. The ex-bully arrived a while ago but she hadn't reached her table yet; the table adjacent to Arnold's. Barely stepping in, she reached Rhonda and Thad and had been talking to them for a long while. Arnold almost couldn't see her amongst the sea of people. When she finally left them and walked a few steps she was caught by Wolfgang and wife. Phoebe could be seen waiting impatiently for her a few feet ahead.

"Jeez!" Natalie whistled quietly "She's beautiful, elegant…" she started, then made a pause. Helga was now visible from their spot. She wore an empire waist yellow dress, V-neck and sleeveless that went to under her knees. _"… and very tall!_" she let out a nervous laugh. Helga was standing –and laughing- with Wolfgang and his wife, giving them her back. Then she elbowed him and turned around, with a wide movement, following Wolfgang indication. Natalie gasped and Arnold took a sharp intake. "You didn't tell me she was with child again!"

It seemed that Gerald kept some things from him after all; some news. Her expanded waist was concealed by the dress style.

"To be honest I had to admit that I didn't know a thing" he let out.

Natalie nodded. After a while she added.

"Seems that she's very popular. No one wants to let her go without saying hi"

Arnold puffed.

"And look that she was the bully!" he turned to see her "What if she'd be the sweetest thing in the classroom, huh?"

"If she'd been the sweetest thing in the classroom you wouldn't let her go for the life of yours and now the story would've been very different…" she said, turning to her left to see him.

Arnold raised his brows.

"Touché" he admitted dryly. "Nothing escapes from your sight, right?"

She laughed.

"I thought that was the reason why you bring me along." She didn't miss a beat. "Without me you would just half-enjoy the party and would never realize everything that's going on in here!"

"Oh, really?" he asked, amused "And what's going on in here, according to you?"

"For starters, those two are up to something" Natalie pointed towards Peapod and Nadine. Arnold shook his head, incredulous. "The couple over there…" now she signaled Brian and Helen "…They are thinking about giving it a shot but I think he's too shy or maybe it's just that he think he's not worth the shot but he's wrong. She _does_ like him and I can't blame her… Who doesn't like geeks? They are smart and fun."

"How do you know he's a geek?"

She snorted through her nose and looked at him with incredulity.

"Do you really have to ask?" then she shook her head.

Arnold also shook his head while Natalie kept gesturing to his friends and some other guests. Were her assumptions real or it was just that she had a vivid imagination? Natalie remembered him of Helga; there were alike in that sense. They always seemed to know everything about everyone; their appreciation of the world was wider than the one of the common viewer, but Helga was louder and more bellicose.

Natalie was quieter, had a more bearable personality. They could spend hours in mutual company and share pleasant silences that didn't bother them and that was really nice. With Helga there were always discussions. It was as if the blonde had never peace so she has to be pushing and bullying around; mocking the rest of people and criticizing everything. He wondered if she was still the same but then recalled that Gerald used to say that in the privacy of her home she was very quiet; that in there, she took off her mask.

He turned around to look for her and now found her greeting Rhonda and Thad parents. It seemed that she really was going to be in high demand tonight. He craned his neck to look at the entrance and saw in there, leaned against the wall, her current bodyguard. It seemed that they had reduced her guard now. The guy was not attached to her back like they used to do; he let her enjoy the party.

**…**

**_My sight searches for her as though to go for her.  
My heart looks for her and she is not with me. _**

_**... **_

Arnold talked to his table mates. Then he took Natalie arm and led her to the dance floor; his gaze still looking for the blonde in the crowd. Natalie sight also followed her.

After a while Helga had greeted Phoebe and her friend already, then he saw her around, talking to the some other of the guys of the gang. Right now she was seated next to Gerald and drinking a soda, but his friend didn't monopolize her to himself for a long time because minutes later, Arnold found him on his own.

Gerald had told him about his little crush on the Pataki. It had been some random evening when they both were half drunk; there had been several years after she married. Arnold had to admit that it surprised him; he hadn't expected it at all, but once he knew he scolded himself for not notice it before; it was so obvious. Although he also had to admit that Gerald was the best of friends, no doubt about it. Despite his feelings he did what he could to help him to win her affections.

**…**

_**The same night whitening the same trees.  
We, of that time, we are no longer the same. **_

_**I no longer love her, that's certain, but how much I loved her.  
My voice tried to find the wind as though to reach her hearing**_

_**...**_

Was it why that poem moved him from the first time he heard it? That occasion, a cocktail at the embassy where it was sang as a song. He asked about it and that's when an associate told him that it was not a song but a poem. He understood there why it felt as if Helga were whispering it to his ear.

Arnold had to admit that he was never good for poetry. I used to try to understand it, to measure it, to dissect the words, understand the meaning, but it was only later when he realized that poetry must be felt. So it was all about this poem. He knew there was something she wanted to say; to say to him. Helga wanted to say something to him and she could only make it through this melancholy poem. The answer was that there was no answer. To any question. To any '_what if_...?'

What had happened to so much love? How could it be gone so suddenly? Would it have been a different story if he'd reacted just a day sooner? If he had confessed his feelings that night when they came from the old station, that night when he just stole a kiss? What if he had kissed her back on the roof of that building when they were children? Would have been James so significant in her life if they hadn't slept together the night of the Gala? If only Phoebe hadn't taken her keys… if only Gerald hadn't told him what he heard... if only Brian had kept for himself what he guessed...

The answer was that there was no answer.

* * *

He turned to see Natalie watching Helga with interest. They were back at their table.

"And what do you deduce about her, huh?" he asked weakly, just with the strength of his breath.

Natalie was so surprised by his sudden question that almost choked on her drink. Then she smiled with uneasiness when she caught her breath. Arnold looked at her. She was so real. He frowned. He loved her smile. He loved a lot of things about her. She was the first girl he went out that brought the word 'marriage' to his mind without causing havoc. He liked her physically; he loved to talk to her; he treasured her ideals and the way she saw life. He liked her silences; liked her in the intimacy. The decision to ask her to be his wife was took consciously after a long deliberation, but he must confess that he still had doubts. What if there was still hope?"

"About Helga?" she asked.

"About Helga" Arnold nodded.

"Well... the truth is that I do not know if I can be objective about her..." she started. That was another thing that Arnold liked about her. Her frankness. Natalie was aware that Helga was her rival... he couldn't help but felt kinda guilty about that, but what could he do? They had been friends and then confidants before moving onto something else. He had told her all about his life at that time. "I can recite by heart everything you've told me about her..." the girl sighed. "But I had also said all what I think about it. That the fact that your love has been truncated the way it was marked you in a way that made you become..."

"Are you going to talk again that it's about time for me to face my fears and to see things from under a new perspective?" He snorted. "That I give too much importance to a memory when she was just a..?"

"The word I used was not _importance _but _power; _the_ power_ that that memory has on you..." she said in an annoyed whisper but she didn't curse. Natalie never cursed.

Gerald rose from his chair and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them alone.

"Oh, you're right... _power_... you also said..." he continued with bellicosity when she silenced him, annoyed.

"Arnold..." she breathed out "...I think it isn't wise to keep talking about this right now."

Arnold held back what he was about to say, annoyed. She was right. There wasn't the right time to talk about it. He then breathed deeply several times and remembered all what she thought in that regard.

Natalie used to say that he had a thing because the way things turned out; because Helga was snatched from him that suddenly. Of course, she didn't dismissed the love he professed to the blonde, but she questioned how it was possible that he had kept it at bay for so long before the outcome and how it was so intolerable once he had lost her. He suggested that if James hadn't come up, he'd have kept her waiting for years and years without it being a problem on his side, without any conflict. She asked him what kind of love he felt...

Arnold also had also asked himself the same question, for years; especially when he remembered all what Helga said when she went to face him and tell him flatly that she didn't loved him anymore. She told him that he should to analyze his feelings very well; that maybe he didn't loved her after all; that maybe all what he felt was just passion or a need for possession, a feel that she should belong to him... or maybe... maybe it was just an itch to reciprocate her feelings.

She told him that the mind was a very powerful force...

Arnold sighed. It had been years of thinking over and over the situation; of trying to see it from every side, from every angle. Of course he didn't suffer 24/7 as grandpa would say. Of course he didn't think about her the entire time either. It was just that she was here tonight and he hadn't seen her in years. Besides, there it was Natalie's natural curiosity and all her anticipation. She was just about to meet her. To her, Helga P. was almost a legend.

Well, going back to her feelings for her, he knew it all had started when he knew she loved him; when somewhat he knew it got tattooed in his skull and heart that she was his; that she belonged to him. And then there were years of seeing her almost dancing around him; always giving him her full attention, her unwavering support and her understanding. Instead of treasuring it, he became vain. He got accustomed to see her waiting for him; always alone; never letting any guy get anywhere close…

Then it began that crazy summer when they returned to Hillwood and suddenly all the guys found her prettier and more accessible; almost everyone wanted to try their shots. Then rumor had it that she had had friends... boyfriends... Wolfgang's type... and then James came to the picture...

James, who caught her in his clutches and didn't let go... he, who met her and immediately recognized her value. He, who fell in love with her and made her become his wife...

...

_**Another's. She will be another's. Like my kisses' before.  
Her voice, her bright body. Her infinite eyes. **_

_**I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her.  
**__**Love is so short, forgetfulness so long. **_

_**Because through nights like this I held her in my arms,  
my soul is not satisfied that it has lost her. **_

_**...**_

Arnold heard Natalie muttering and moving restlessly in her seat. He turned to her but she was now looking up and smiling. He looked up just in time to see that Helga was standing in front of him and stood up only to be wrapped in her embrace. She hugged him warmly, in high spirits and kissed his cheek. Arnold also embraced her. _God!_ He had forgotten that she always smelled delicious and that her hair shone like gold. And suddenly her firm and expanded abdomen felt strange against his.

She was pregnant again. Another little being was developing inside her again; another little being that would bond her even more to the man who was her husband.

She pulled away to look at him, still smiling. 'Football Head...' she said, sighing. Arnold chortled, _'Football Head'_ ... nobody had called him that way in years.

She continued talking and looking at him and that warm smile never left her face. She greeted Natalie kindly, almost in excess, taking her in as if they were longtime friends and then sat down beside her to keep talking. Of course she grunted and forced Gerald to take the next seat.

Arnold could not stop staring at her. It seemed as if time hadn't passed at all. It was true that he had seen her four years ago but she looked the same. She was so thin, that he noticed right away. Disregarding her pregnancy and the obvious changes it caused on her body and that were more noticeable in her breasts, in general, she looked thinner. Arnold observed her small shoulders, her graceful neck... Perhaps she had always been like that, now that he came to think. Helga was so tall and willowy, she had the figure of a model. Natalie's height and build were more normal.

Then he saw Natalie reaching out and touching cautiously the blonde's belly.

"…Yeah, she's always up and down" She was saying "She was very restless the entire morning, but then I tripped up when boarding the plane and I think she got scared. She has been pretty quiet since then; I even feel that she's a little tense. But today has been a crazy day, I have had so little time to pamper her, right, little thing? Mommy has been so busy today… Are you still scared?" she spoke tenderly to her abdomen while she guided Natalie's hand to a certain point to the left.

Natalie turned to him, smiling kind of nervously as she seemed focused on trying to feel something. Then she jerked and let out a yelp.

"Oh, my God! She stirred!" she turned to see Helga in amazement. "So that's what you feel? … It feels so… I do not know" she said _"... she's so alive!"_

Helga smiled understandingly.

"That's nothing. When her dad is around she goes crazy. With James close she rumbles as if a she had bike in there. He just comes up and she goes wild..."

"What time James is coming?" Gerald asked, interrupting them.

Natalie took the opportunity to pull out her hand, she seemed a bit overwhelmed. Arnold smiled. He had given in to the impulse to touch her belly in her previous pregnancy and he already knew the feeling.

"I do not know anymore" Helga made a face "He's been busy and had been delaying his flight, but I knew he finally took off a couple of hours ago. I guess he'd landed by now but I didn't want to know anything else. I left my cellphone to Chris and asked him not to tell me anything unless it was necessary" she shrugged "He's not said a word so I guess he'll be here in no long"

"Where he's coming from?" Arnold asked.

"Pittsburgh"

"And you?" he inquired again.

"Home" she replied with a long sigh. "I arrived home the same day he left so we haven't seen each other for over a week." She smiled sadly.

Natalie showed a sympathetic smile.

"What do you do at work?" Gerald asked, leaning toward her.

"Oh no! _That again?"_ Helga puffed, annoyed.

"Why you never say what you do?" the dark haired boy insisted. "You know I won't say a thing!"

"Because it's private, Geraldo!"

"But you always know what I do. It's not fair!" Gerald puffed with a childish gesture.

Arnold smiled remembering that Gerald used to make that face when they were children.

"Because I hired you precisely to know that" she laughed then, amused.

"Come on, Helga... give me something... anything… just a word"

"I do not know why you're so obsessed, Gerald..." She laughed again. Then she shook her head thoughtfully "Anything, huh?" she looked at him with a mischievous smile "You look more handsome when your hair is short" she uttered. Gerald growled "Right?" She turned to Natalie, who nodded.

"Come on, Helga… I know you're dying for giving me something..."

Helga hesitated, after some thinking she gave in.

"Well, all I can say is that the name written on my passport is _'Mrs. Smith'_, happy now?"

"Really?" she nodded deadly serious. Gerald became meditative looking up to an undetermined spot. Helga turned to them and shook her head making palpable she was only kidding.

"What is the point of having such an elegant name if you can't use it in a daily basis?" he finally spoke "Your husband doesn't mind that you don't use his last name?"

"Hey! I use his name. He is also Mr. Smith, or what did you think?" she pushed him, jokingly.

"How's James doing? Is he still advising?" Arnold asked now. "Is he ever going to let that aside?"

Helga hesitated a bit before answering. Finally she revealed he probably continue doing it. She shared that although initially they had planned to be working in Washington for only two or three periods, the truth was that they had got to admit that politics had become their careers and their lives and that it was hard to leave it behind; to give up on something that they loved doing and that they were good and successful at. Both of them. So, those old plans about coming back to Hillwood would most probably be postponed.

Gerald then questioned her about how big their family would be. Gerald and the boys used to joke at their meetings about Helga and James probably planning about having a large family. It was good to see that the blonde still retained her good humor. She played along saying that there would be a total of twelve kids, and that they already had everything well planned. They even had the toddlers' names already and then she started naming them and making faces and expressions emulating the kids features.

"_Heather, Cody, Dylan, Dermot, Jordan, Taylor, Brittney, Wesley, Rumer, Scott, Cassidy,_ _Zobe, Chlo, Max, Hunter, Kendall, Caitlin, Noah…" _she recited by heart without stopping to breathe.

"Hey! Those are more than twelve!" Arnold interrupted.

"Those are Cletus' kids!" Gerald laughed.

Natalie was holding her belly just by seeing her act. Arnold didn't know who was more hilarious; if it was Helga's performance or the uncontrolled laughter coming out from his girlfriend. Finally, after pulling herself together and making fun of how she would look after giving birth to a dozen children, Helga finally said they would probably had only one more kid and then scolded Gerald saying it was not true that they were going very fast. What a dumb! She was just in child with her second baby and she'd been married for over seven years.

Pretending to be very upset with his dark haired friend, Helga excused herself to go check her almost invisible makeup. Since nobody believed her she finally admitted that she needed to take care of her bladder. Arnold perceived she made an almost imperceptible gesture to Phoebe in the next table and then both stood and walked on to reach the hallway.

Natalie then smiled apologetically and followed them. Arnold and Gerald saw the trio disappear into people.

Arnold then turned to his best friend.

"So ... what's up with you and Phoebe?"

"Nothing yet bro, but you just wait and see..." he said as he looked toward the point where they disappeared.

"But ... what about her boyfriend?"

"It's not her boyfriend...!" Gerald sneered "It's just an asshole from work. He means no danger..."

Arnold snorted, staring at him in disbelief.

"Is it real... whatever that's going on between you and her?"

"Well... It's very real..." Gerald spoke with an unequivocal smirk while evading his gaze, pretending to see the dancing couples.

"You know what I mean. I know you've kept seeing each..."

"I cannot deny that we have had some _'encounters_'..."

"Encounters? Is that how you call them now?"

"Hey! Her word..." Gerald informed.

"But just because she knows you don't give them the importance they have. I'm sure that if you gave her the option..."

"Arnold, look… you don't know Phoebe, man. You don't know her at all. Don't come up with supposed stuff because you'll be wrong..." Gerald said, in a warning tone.

"Come on. You can say whatever you want, but I'm sure..."

"Look..." he turned to him "... all I will say is that Phoebe is not the kind of girl who dream of finding herself a Prince Charming, marrying in white and having a bunch of children"

"I know not every girl dream of that. For starters I never thought Helga was the type..."

"Helga is something else. Let her out of this."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" he suddenly asked. They had never touched the subject since that time.

Gerald shrugged unresponsively.

"She has nothing to do with it. She did it her way and that's it. Has a beautiful family. Now... Phoebe, she's different. Phoebe is a very smart, very ambitious girl. She is another kind of girl. One that is going to fight hard to become one of the most important people in what she does and to whom having a steady boyfriend and a family just hold her back."

Arnold sat there, just thinking about what his friend said; seeing as he continued looking around and took a sip of his drink. Then he remembered something.

"Wasn't she seeing James' brother?"

Gerald shook his head.

"No, their thing was just platonic. Nothin' ever happ..." suddenly he stood up; his sight fixed in the entrance "What the hell...? ... And why...?"

And before Arnold could react, Gerald was gone. Arnold followed, but was delayed a bit. He thought he saw Brian and Helen on the dance floor, dancing cheek to cheek. He shook his head then. _Was Natalie right?_

He hurried after Gerald then to make sure everything was okay. He went through the door where a small group of people were coming and going. Arnold went right to the hall and spotted the back of Gerald head. He hurried and reached him before he reached the stairs.

"Gerald... What's going on?" he touched his shoulder.

Gerald turned around, looking relieved.

"Here!" he said "Take him in and don't let go for the life of yours. I'll be there in a minute." Arnold blinked, confused. What was he doing with a small child in his arms? "Keep your head down!" Gerald ordered before disappearing.

"But I want to go!" the child uttered aloud, fidgeting in his arms.

"Head down" Arnold asked. Or the order was for him?

The boy moaned but obeyed nonetheless, if annoyed. He covered his little head with both arms and curled up against his chest, trained like.

"But I want to go with Big Bob." He moaned softly, grunting.

_Big Bob?_

Arnold felt his knees weaken. Then hugged the child tighter and entered into the room.

"Let me go!" said the boy once inside "I want to go with Grandpa!" he tried to escape from his grasp.

"Wait a little longer and I'll take you to your mom instead." He said, trying to calm him down.

"Mommy's here?" Arnold nodded while trying to keep a child close to his chest.

Then searched, trying to break through people and couples dancing and went to his table. The boy seemed to relax, though if he had to be honest, the little boy was never on edge, they almost didn't attract any attention.

Arnold hadn't dared to look at him yet, just kept him close to his chest. He waited until he sat down and supported him on his knees, then retracted to face him.

Intensely blue eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Did you say mommy is in he-ere?"

Arnold nodded, swallowing. He knew very well that blue sight... and that bushy eyebrow. But that was all that the child had taken from her. The rest of his features were completely James'. That straight nose, the proud chin, his forehead, his brown hair... It felt strange to be in charge of the little person that meant everything to Helga; who filled her life.

"Your mom had to go to the bathroom..." the little boy nodded understandingly, while still watching him with interest. "Why did your grandfather bring you here?"

The toddler shrugged.

"Nick Ve-mishel-li again" he spoke clearly enough, frowning and shaking his little head. He looked like a miniature version of James. It was not only his physical appearance but his whole style. "But I wanted to go and to help to stop him!"

"To stop who?"

"Everything's okay in here?"

Arnold exhaled, relieved.

"Look, Uncle Gerald is here"

Gerald sat next to him and the little one jumped up, almost running away from the blond.

"What happened?" Arnold asked his best friend as the child is settled comfortably in his best friend's lap and then turned to see him.

"I really don't know" Gerald said, letting out an exhalation. "Bob was very agitated. Said he took the child out to buy some ice cream... and that was all I understood... well, that and..." he turned to him with a strange gleam in his eyes" ... y'are not going to believe it..." she snickered.

"What?" Arnold looked at him, inquisitive

"I only understand some things. Bob was in a rush... but he mentioned the elementary school 119 and... and that Nick Vermicelli had gone mad and was going to destroy it to build an amusement park... and that a group of children refused to leave the building... and ... " Gerald scratched his head, with a mixture of bewilderment and amusement " I trust that Bob..."

"And he has a bull- do-..." the boy stopped to restart "... Nick has a bull- doz…"

"Nick has a bulldozer?!" Gerald and Arnold asked in unison, almost hysterical.

The boy grinned derisively at their reactions. On second thoughts, he looked like Helga a lot more than what one would think at first sight.

"Yep. Nick got a bull… one of those" he pronounced proudly "... and he's in his way to destroy the school"

Gerald froze.

"You think we should go?" asked Arnold.

Gerald hesitated a moment, then shook his head.

"Nah..." he said without much conviction, but after a while he repeated it looking more confident. "No, it is not necessary... Big Bob is not stupid. He doesn't follow Nick tricks anymore. If he's on his way to stop him, he's gonna get it" he shrugged "He wouldn't risk his name…" he added "Deep down Big Bob is a good man" He stated, convinced, then turned to see the boy who looked at him with attention "Right, kiddo?" he joked "Your grandpa is not crazy anymore?"

The boy asked him back without blinking.

"Which one? Big Bob or Prig Bob?"

"Big Bob" Gerald replied, without smiling .

"No..." the boy shook his head as if he knew everything about it "I like Big Bob... he plays with me and buys me stuff..."

_'Just like in my old nightmares'_, Arnold thought to himself.

"Good! I'd love to have a grandfather as affectionate as Big Bob!" Gerald whistled, looking at him intently and then turning to see Arnold as asking him to pay attention "And what about Prig Bob? ... You also like him?"

"Well, kinda. Though he doesn't like to play..." he hesitated but then added with enthusiasm" ... but he teaches me to sail on his yacht"

"He teaches you to sail on his yacht?" Arnold almost choked.

The little one nodded, smiling and then turned to Arnold but then his smile vanished from his face when his eyes locked on his. He leaned against his uncle Gerald then, still looking at the blond with attention.

Arnold watched his friend hugging the kid protectively against his chest. Arnold never thought Gerald would be the patient-to-children kind of guy, but had to admit that he always talked about this particular child with affection. The child outstretched then to mumble something to Gerald's ear without taking off his infinite blue eyes from him, obviously trying not to be heard.

Gerald frowned, and then threw his head back and cracked a laugh.

"Son of your mother!" he exclaimed.

Arnold turned towards him inquiring, not before realizing that the little boy had hidden his face from him, embarrassed.

"What did he say?" Gerald laughed again, shaking his head. "What did he say?" Gerald was still laughing loudly. "Gerald..." he pushed his friend, annoyed. "You realize that you got him ashamed?" she scolded him.

He waited until Gerald stop laughing so he could talk. Arnold smiled seeing that the boy was blushing. He got worried a bit because Gerald laughter attracted the attention over little Robbie and this was a party where children were not welcome.

"What did he say?" Arnold insisted for the umpteenth time, though softer.

"He asked..." Gerald laughed again "He asked me if you've already realized that your head has the shape of a football." He finally answered.

Arnold chortled. He turned to see the boy again.

"Yes…" he whispered to the ashamed little boy "I've already realized... Your mom kept calling me Football Head all day long when we were kids." Robbie drew away from the chest of his friend and turned to him with renewed interest. _'In fact, you don't have idea how close you came to get yourself a football head' _he wanted to say as he stroked the soft, little face "You were this close" he finally said, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Helga and company finally came to the relief of little Robbie, who ran to her barely seeing her. Helga heard Gerald's explanation quite calmly, which surprised him who remembered how hysterical she used to behave in similar situations. The party continued while some couples, including the newly engaged, danced. Phoebe and her companion now shared their table. Some other guys of the gang came to talk and after a while they left. Gerald asked Helga to the dance floor given that her feet didn't stop moving to the beat of the music, but the blonde refused pointing to the small kid half asleep leaning against her. Although Robbie was being held mainly by Phoebe, he was leaning against his mother and had his finger beautifully entangled in a strand of her long blond hair.

_So, this is how the evening was going to end?_

Helga answered his question saying that they would remain in town until around noon next day and then they'll fly back to Washington.

_So that was it?_ Arnold thought again. What had he expected? An unexpected confession from her? ... A petition for a shelter that help her to escape from an abusive husband, from an undesirable life?

No, he thought as he watched her kissing her son and then turning to see the couples dancing on the dance floor while still moving to the beat. She already had her life on track. And it was a happy life. It had its ups and downs, possibly, but she looked satisfied. There was no sign, nothing that hinted that she still had interest on him and he even had the impression that she even blessed the fact that Natalie had appeared in his life.

Natalie. Arnold turned to her. The smiling girl was also looking toward the center where Thad and his bride danced, taking over the dance floor. Natalie was so real, he thought, sighing as he saw her again, as under a new light. Maybe the whole thing with Helga was a mirage after all. A fixation created from what could never be. A memory that had gotten too much important and ... - correction - ... too much _powerful_ ... - and that was allowed to become the center of his life. Then he built himself a sad story all around it... he created to himself that melancholic personality of the forsaken guy...

He saw Thad giving such a performance as he finished the piece he danced with Rhonda and then, he publicly announced that his almost wife '_had given him permission'_ to dance with Helga, his former dance and theater buddy and the person to whom they owed to be together. Helga stood reluctantly after disentangling herself from the grip of her son and after making obvious to everyone that was she was very much pregnant, so they shouldn't expect a great performance. Thad offered to be gentle.

Someone, probably Rhonda, asked to play 'Footloose', the latest staging in which Helga and Thad had been partners in school.

"I'm confused..." Gerald said, mimicking Harold." Is this an engagement party or the anniversary of our class?" Arnold only shrugged as the audience applauded and some people exposed their disagreement with the fact that a pregnant woman tried to dance. Arnold just shook his head. It was obvious they didn't know Helga at all.

It was great to see that they hadn't forgotten the routine. Thad showed off his skills. Helga keeping up but without forcing herself too much, even so, she was managing herself very well given her condition. The rhythmic music attracted other dancers to the stage although they all gave up the central spot to the couple that danced under the spotlight.

Arnold realized that his own feet were moving to the beat. He remembered that he never wanted to be part of the drama club because Helga was there and because somehow they always ended pairing up in school plays ...

Another _'what if...?'_ he wondered. How many _'what ifs..._' had been throughout their lives? The irony of the situation was that Helga gave up on the drama club and ended up being his partner in the baseball team, so they ended up being mates anyway.

He heard Natalie gasping as the last chords of the melody were heard and the dancers moved in sequence to the front. At the last moment, Thad took Helga in his arms and made her spin, but moved to the right instead to the front. It was a smart move, primarily because Thad didn't miss the beat and because Helga and the others followed him without problem. It wasn't the usual finale, but Arnold then understood why. In the last twist, Thad let Helga go, and she went to fell right into the waiting arms of her husband.

Arnold held his breath. Everyone sighed and then a loud applause echoed through the room, although it was the newcomer and not the star dancer the one who was receiving the passionate kiss. The blond felt heaviness in the base of his throat, almost in his esophagus as overwhelming sensation dominated him seeing Helga clinging to James and him holding her close while he kissed her and mumbled something between her kisses; giving her the best of his smiles. What would he be saying? How much he had missed her? How much he needed her? How beautiful she looked?

That was all. That was the truth, the reality. He only nodded when Natalie told him that of course she remembered the politician from that famous night when he offered the interview, when he won the favor of the American people with his good looks and his smile; his intelligent and logical speech and when they _'make him_' confess publicly that he had just married.

"You need to be away from your wife for over a week to be welcomed that way, huh?" Gerald said with a hint of envy in his voice.

Arnold smiled.

"I wish one day you welcomed me like her!" Glen, Phoebe's boyfriend said, reproachfully, turning to her. Arnold expressed his support.

"I wish one day you looked like him!" she replied without missing a beat and turned to see Natalie, adding then "But they said '_wife'_ right?" she raised her eyebrows with emphasis and smiled with camaraderie to the girl "You just wait to be married and then you'll see"

"Well..." Natalie played along " ... but above all, please, don't forget to look like him when you're coming back home"

Phoebe sighed. Arnold, Gerald and Glen snorted, letting out their annoyance. Unless they were movie stars, no person could ever look like James. Arnold was wise enough to accept it. At his forty, the guy looked even better than before. _And he had such luck…!_ Look that arrive really late to a meeting where he was not expected anymore, then, under the spotlight, receiving his beautiful wife right from the arms of the acclaimed dancer right in the moment that the most celebrated musical number of the night was ending. Then taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately before the amazed, expectant public. Then continue dancing with her, entangled, while in the background can be heard the sweet chords of Berlin's 'Take My Breath Away'.

It was all a production! Why they don't realize?

"It is all a production! Don't you realize? You, victims of Hollywood, you buy everything they sell!"

Arnold blinked at Glen's irate words. Gerald stood up and patted his shoulder in solidarity. Phoebe and Natalie just laughed at them. Arnold sighed, looking up to see them again. They were looking to their table. To Phoebe and to the sleeping child in her arms in particular. There was a look of satisfaction on their faces. James then took his hands to his wife abdomen and they both laughed.

"You know...?" Natalie whispered after a while. She was also watching them. "They look really, really..." she hesitated.

"Happy...?" Arnold asked, holding his breath.

"More than happy, I'd say _committed_" her eyes softened "..._interpenetrated…_" she sighed "I'm sorry that it may be hard for you but…" she continued without turning to him "... it is great to see that love exists. That is real. Do you know...?" she paused. Arnold did not interrupt her this time. He knew she was going to go on "Did I already mention that my dad's mother has Cherokee blood, right?" The blond whispered a yes "Well, she comes from a big family. Women in there are very close. They call themselves _'she wolves'_" she laughed softly at Arnold's reaction and hit him in the shoulder. "Before you get any ideas, I'm not talking about that kind of '_she wolves'_ you silly boy, alright?" she scolded him "... but the kind of woman who worries about being aware and perceptive of their instinctual nature, their ancestral knowledge ...

"They say that the most important relationship of a woman must be with herself. That her better half is inside herself. That once you are at peace and in wholeness with your own self then you can think about coupling. Then choose him well. But a couple is formed by two entities; it is not true that two become one as the song says, but two remain two, and then, as they mature and interpenetrate, they become more than two. That love make them grow and become more and more; make them wrap… make them encompass everything. Everything, everyone around them. Love doesn't enclose or limit you. It doesn't make you insecure; doesn't crush you or make you selfish..."

"Do you think that way?" Arnold asked, somehow moved by the emotion in her voice.

"I've seen it..." she sighed "… and I think I'm seeing it again" she turned to him. "Another she wolf and her little clan" she said pointing Helga "Seeing this great love that she has and that encompasses it all around her... her husband, her kids… their families, their bodyguards, friends... "She pointed Gerald and smiled absentmindedly.

Arnold nodded. Maybe she was right.

"Your family lives that way?"

Natalie laughed.

"Well, in there is a big clan ... a real clan though they live in a more natural and I guess less opulent surrounding than these ..."

Well, it was not opulence as far as Arnold knew but it was very spacious and comfortable, well, maybe a little more than just comfortable... She looked ahead to see them again. Now they talked as they danced. James listened intently as she talked and talked her things. He just nodded and sometimes spoke briefly. Were they talking about work? About political affairs? About their families? As aware of the attention, James raised his gaze to meet directly his. Without hesitation he greeted him with a slight nod as he hugged Helga tighter, like more possessively. Then he turned to Natalie and his greeting to her was more formal and included a slight smile.

Arnold smiled turning to see her blushing.

"Did he make you nervous, eh? You too? Even from afar?" he said mockingly.

Natalie had difficulty to speak.

"It makes me nervous that he caught us watching him" she said finally, as an excuse and then giggled.

"Come on ..." Arnold insisted "Confess that his smile disarmed you. His smile disarms everybody, even the occasional guy still in the closet..." he mumbled looking at Gerald, though openly.

"Hey!" Gerald protested, offended.

"You owed me!" Arnold reminded the dark skinned boy, who only shook his head. He owed him from a long time ago, when he and Jaime O had mocked of him in his face while fixing his old Mustang.

They continued watching the couple ignoring the rest of the world while dancing and kissed passionately to the slow rhythm of Shakira's 'Underneath Your Clothes'. Phoebe had joined the dancers and now Patty took care of little Robbie. Gerald snorted again saying that it was all a big production. Natalie sang along the song because she was also fan of that kind of Colombian music, not only the vallenato rhythm kind, like 'The Cold Sweat'.

After that song Helga and James took their seats. James went right to Patty, who was next to Gerald, to take his son in his arms. Natalie and Arnold made fun of Gerald, telling him that the proximity of the handsome politic made him nervous.

Gerald got upset and after a while he got up to go to dance with Nadia, Rhonda's friend who also was visiting town to attend to the party. After a while of pleasant talking, Arnold and Natalie also got up and head to the dance floor when Latin rhythms began and before the party were over.

Natalie now was enjoying herself. Arnold also liked it because he had become accustomed to that cadence after several years of living in South America. Music then calmed down. And somehow the last verses of Neruda's Poem 20 returned to his head when he glanced at the table and saw the small pack of wolves that was there. Robbie had woken up and was playing around with his father.

_**...**_

_**Though this be the last pain that she makes me suffer,  
and these the last verses that I write for her. **_

Maybe Natalie was right after all. He needed to witness this. He needed to realize they were fine. It should suffice to see them sitting right there, close to each other to see their love; their tender kisses to feel it. And it sufficed seeing them before, dancing and kissing with barely contained passion to guess what would happen once they were locked behind their bedroom doors.

And then there were the fruits of that love. Robert James Brighton-Lewis the Seventh. That perfect amalgam of Helga and James. Helga's wit and verve, James' handsomeness and correction... and then was also this little being growing up in Helga's womb. Lydia, they said it would be probably her name; Lydia Brighton-Lewis... who would most probably be as blonde as her mother.

Then he had to realize he had to leave everything behind. All the heavy baggage from the past. All the fragments of his broken heart; all those hours spent cursing what never could be... But now that he was seeing to the future he realized there weren't a lot of fragments that were laying there and that his heart wasn't completely broken. It was as if suddenly he saw it under a new light once it was cleaned up and garbage, debris, _obsessions_, those ideas implanted by his own mind, were set apart…. What wasn't once was never real. That was it. But he was still able to love. He loved Natalie more than he wanted to admit… and he knew she loved him too. He knew it because the twinkle in her hazel eyes. Because that half-smile in her lips when she didn't knew he was watching her.

"You know what?" Natalie called suddenly his attention, he adjusted his arms around her "There's something I want to tell…" she bit her lip "… I'm afraid I'm gonna be brutally honest…"

"Mmmhh…" Arnold hesitated, pretending to think about "Okay…" he finally said.

"There's no way in the world you'd ever beat him…" she said, pointing to the table "I mean… he's gorgeous! He's absolutely perfect…!" She said with her pretty smile and dreamily eyes looking at the dark haired man running after his joyful son.

Arnold chortled taking in her expression

"_Damn!_" he cursed, then sighed deeply "_I know_!" he admitted feigning reluctance "…and you know what is worst?" he asked her, stressing his voice. Natalie turned to see him with an amused frown, shaking her head "That deep, deep down I like him; I really like him; I always had." He finally let out, then exhaled long.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed triumphant. "Of course you always had! _You love him! _You've been in love with him the entire time, just like everybody else!" She cracked loudly.

He shrugged nonchalantly, hiding a smile.

_"If God knows …"_ He mumbled, hugging her tightly and making her spin, inhaling her essence. Then leaned back to search for her face. Her expression was still amused, laughing with delight. Her beautiful face brightened with feat. He sighed deeply, allowing his chest to fill with fresh, renewed air. He felt joyful then; free… he hadn't felt that way in ages.

"I love you" he said without thinking.

Arnold contained his breath then, realizing what had he said. He felt her turning her eyes up to meet his. He smiled with reassurance. He really loved her. Why don't say it? Arnold saw her beautiful eyes looking at him in awe. Then a shy smile crept in her lips.

"I love you too, Arnold" she stated simply.

Her smile grew. Her sparkling eyes locked to his, like making a promise. He felt great. They already knew it but it felt awesome to be free to say it aloud. He pecked her lips, smiling like a fool. '_Maybe it was the right time after all_', he thought as he touched the small velvet box nested against his chest; then felt like rising in the air as they went on dancing.

He could see the others down there; involved in their own business while they were in their own bubble; dancing full of joy… kissing… ignoring the rest of people… the rest of the love birds. Helen and Brian… Rhonda and Thad… Helga and James… he was lost in those beautiful hazel eyes.

_Maybe it was the right time after all_…

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

**To Q, who gave me ideas, help me to keep focus and spent hours at my side as this story took shape.**

**To M (Dan), for all his help with the usage and ways amongst boys. And for sharing his knowledge about cars.  
**

**I don't own Hey Arnold!**

**I don't own Footloose, Berlin's Take My Breath Away; Shakira's Underneath Your Clothes or La Gota Fría (The Cold Sweat) a ****popular ****Colombian song.**

**I don't own Mustang, Cletus (from The Simpsons), Poem 20 by Pablo Neruda or any other TM mentioned here or in the rest of the story. Wolves' clan theory comes from "Women Who Run with the Wolves" by Clarissa Pinkola Estés; such a beautiful and wise book. I own only my copy. **

**Thank you all my readers for being here. Thank to my beloved and faithful reviewers. **

**The Author/Thanks Note that that was in this spot was posted as a review dated on September, 12, 2013. Also will be in my profile for a while.  
**

**For those who asked, I'm sure I'll keep writing but I'm afraid it won't be so soon. Have a tall stack of work waiting for me and a lot of reading to do. Still, you'll see me here again, that's for sure.**

**I don't want to go without saying the biggest thank you to Craig Bartlett. He's the mastermind behind all this. An****d to Viacom for bringing it to us.**

**Well...- deep sigh- this is the end.**

**Hasta luego.  
**

**Reviews are still welcome.  
**


End file.
